Academy Duelist:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Son of a Legendary Duelist Naruto Uzumaki heads to Duelist Academy to start his career as a duelist. In time he and the students will find themselves combating any evils and psychopaths as they fight for not only their future but for the planets as well. Its up to Naruto, Judai, and the other students to put an end to the Shadow Games. Start at chapter 51. Story is being revised.
1. Academy Duelist Uzumaki

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since this is a spin-off that takes place in the future, Naruto's deck will be pretty powerful in comparison to others early on. The deck he used here will be the completed version of the one he would have at the end of the story 'Kitsune Duelist' based off the original series. I might even do a prequel series that focus on the manga, but that's a big if. Anyway on with the story.

Also slight references to GYRgadget(sorry if I spelled it wrong.) and that other guy's abridged series.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto looked on in awe at the solitary island that floated in the southern seas. He still couldn't believe several things. One, Kaiba built an academy dedicated to teaching a children's card game. Two, that people could actually take classes and earn credentials in said children's card game. Three, that said card game was popular enough to have its own channel and had a major grip on the economy of this world. Though nothing still beat the terrorist organization the 'Rare Hunters' who was trying to take over the world with said card game. Yeah that was pretty fucked up right there.

'Duel Academia High school.' Was the name of this school. With each journey to each new world even discovered more and more of just how...unique...humanity could be at times. He absorbed in the information in the pamphlets that were passed out. Obelisk blue for the superior grade students, or the rice kids. Ra Yellow for those who did well on the exams or the average students and finally Osiris Red for the junkies, fat kids, or those who were just mediocre. The class system was obviously attuned to Kaiba's bias.

Naruto scowled at the incessant chatter of the many students on the plane. It was far too noisy and hectic for him to relax. '_Rich bastard...he could have been less cheap and bought more planes to transport the students.'_

Naruto thought in annoyance. There was some things women were just not capable of he supposed, which included working out the complete duechebag out of some people. What drew his attention was the fidgeting blue haired boy next to him. A strange hair color, but considering the fact of his relation to being Asian descent and he was blond which made him off to a bit of people in some parallel worlds he supposed he couldn't talk much.

'Hey kid what's with all the fidgeting?''

''W-Who me?'' The kid pointed to himself. He looked no older than 12 or 13.

''No the kid behind you...'' Naruto sarcastically replied to the kid's question. He didn't know why he was in such an irritable mode today. Maybe it was because that bastard Kuiinshi died half his hair red and orange. His beautiful golden hair, a shade darker than Yugito's sun-kissed hair was now a mockery what it once was and it would take weeks for it to naturally become what it once was.  
''Ooh...'' He seemed to deflate.

Naruto rolled his eyes,''Yes I meant you..''

''Sho...Marufuji Sho...''

''I see...I'll think I call you Syrus.'' Naruto was sure if the boy could face fault he would. ''As sad as this is I need a wing-men or at least someone familiar with the people here. You seem like the type who wouldn't look down on people and knowing that bastard Kaiba I'll end up in red...''

Sho, or Syrus as Naruto decided to call him looked up at him with confusion. ''Eer um...you seemed I'm named after my father, Naruto the Elemental Nation duelist.'' Naruto had made his name well-known in the past. So he had to reforged a new identity if he were to infiltrate duel academy and investigate this evil that Isis envisioned. It wouldn't do good or another kid running around with a deck containing one of a kind cards.

''Everyone who knows them know the two don't get alone. I rather not talk bout it anymore.''  
He said to the boy with light grey eyes. He wore a pair of circular lensed glasses and a blue jacket with pants of the same color.

Naruto hoped that the people he will be facing in duel would be tough. He hadn't received a decent duel in over twelve years and if they were anything like that Chronos, or Crolwer as he decided to dub him then things would be boring. Well it wouldn't be as excited as going back into the past and using real monsters or trapped in a virtual reality or fighting that Orichalcus monster but it would at least be something.

Incidentally enough that reminded him of the number five thing of things he couldn't believe in this world that once again connected back to Kaiba. The creation of holographic monsters to enrich a children's card game. Couldn't that money had gone towards something more useful like medicine to fight against cancer or curing AIDs? Naruto had lined up with the red of the first years.

The Sophomore classes were differentiated between three colors of the respective god cards. The oddest thing that he noticed was that the only dorm with females were the Obelisk dorm. Odd seeing as there were more and more female duelists this generation. If it turned out that Blue was the only one out-fitted with a working or decent plumbing system he was going to be pissed.

Upon the jumbo screen a man with a pronounced beard and bald head pronounced himself as Samejima, the Headmaster. That beard made him look more like a Sheppard then anything. Naruto began to wonder when exactly he focused on giving people's nicknames.

Naruto scanned the crowd and see if anyone stood out. One of the things he had picked up was assessing people by their auras, a nifty trick used by the Acrobatic Ty Lee. There was a boy with neat black hair wearing a yellow blazer. If what he read in that newspaper weeks ago this boy was Misawa Daichi, grandson of the famous author Sebsatian Daichi. Sebesatian Daichi was one of the few British authors whom works Naruto enjoyed.

Another was a blond whose hair was sporadically arranged, with a large part trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She wore fingerless gloves and like many of the other females a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots.

While the other two were more composed and at east with confidence the other person held an air of arrogance around him. He was also in blue like the blond but had black hair layered in two sections, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He wore the standards blue outfit of the younger members of the academy.

Naruto pretty much missed most of the speech. He already knew he was in red as he chose to make an average deck from his cards for the graduation exam. Naruto notice that most of the reds and little more then half the yellows used their best cards to pass the exam. Big mistake, especially considering the combination's used and how their decks were arranged. So Naruto went with a deck composed of mainly around spell casting creatures and spells. At least this way no one would be able to pick up on his strategy quite yet.

''Hey Uzumaki-san,'' Shou waved at him. He was by a pedestal of some kind.

'Hey kid,'' Naruto sat on the opposite side. ''I see your in red too huh.'' _What were the odds.  
_As they were talking Misawa walked up to them. It seems that the kid was in yellow. The kid had one of the highest scores and he was in yellow. Looks like he lacked the money to buy his way into blue.

''Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Elemental Nations duelist am I correct?''

''The one and only.''

''Curious...I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the plane. Is it outlandish to believe you purposely fought with a strategy to down play your skills? After all he was known for his deception and sound minded strategy of playing on his opponents weaknesses to his strengths.''

_'I wonder if anyone else picked up on that? Whenever I downplay my abilities, human, demon, angel, 9 out of 10 seemed to favor underestimating me and play me off as a fool._ _Things won't be as boring as I originally thought.' _''I'll tell you what Misawa. I'll let you be the judge of that next time I duel. Until then I have to go put my things away. See you around the dorms!''

Naruto decided to go see about his dorm, Syrus followed suit. After much pestering my the latter he relented and allowed the blue haired boy to call him Aniki. As long as he didn't bring up that weird Pharaoh stint again.

That was Yatimu's thing, not his. Well not in this world anyway. He met his other roommate a fat guy with a hairstyle resembling a Koala. Hayato Maeda!

Ignoring the explanation of the dorm system, yet again as if he was a child of six with ADD, the blond decided to go check out the island. He eventually came upon a duel field which filled the bottom level of the building. What the hell was with Kaiba and remaking the system every year or so with a new version. If Naruto had that kind of money he would be giving it to orphans and charities. After he created his own chain of five-star restaurants, spas, and clothing lines of course.

''Man, I am jealous…I'd sure like to duel in a place like this."

''You're a student aren't you? I don't see what's stopping you. You're a student here!''

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so," said a voice.

Shou and Naruto looked up, spotting two boys, both wearing blue jackets, walking towards them. One had dark, teal-colored hair a small rectangular glasses while the other boy had brown, spiky hair.

"You Osiris Red losers have no place here. This is an Obelisk building!'' The teal haired boy said pointing to the crest in the entrance way.

''And rich people tend to wander why a lot of people hate them. Shit like this boasting I'm better because I have more money means something. I guess that shit don't amount too much when a so-called loser can whoop the ass of one of you elitist like it wasn't much?''

''Wait a minute! You're the guy who beat Professor Chronos!''

''Yeah no shit...''

The boy from before Naruto spotted out entered the building looking miffed.

''Manjoume-san!'' Exclaimed the brown-haired student. ''It's the app...''

''I heard you idiot. I'm not deaf.''

''Well aren't you a haughty bastard!'' Naruto said, with a smirk. He was wondering when eh would run into mister hot-shit himself. Personally he was hoping run into the blond with the huge...assets.

''Hey don't talk to Manjoume-san like you loser!'' Exclaimed the teal haired guy. ''He may be a first year, but he's the best of the elites. He's been the topped rank academy student in dueling academy all the way back since elementary.''

''Whoop-de-fucking-doo. This kid here has a better chance at being number one then this cocky snob!'' Naruto said pointing to Sho who looked liked he rather be anywhere but here.

''Aniki...er...um.'' The flustered teal-haired boy stammered.

Said boy's cronies looked like they were about to attack Naruto when Manjoume snapped. ''Both of you quiet down! Now!"'

Manjoume looked at them with a serious expression. ''Don't you fools know anything. He's the son of a great duelist whose one of his skill traits were deception and mockery. Anyone who can face a Professor like Chronos with his cool intact is someone to watch out for.''

Naruto had to force down a scowl. Maybe applying as the supposed son of his older self wasn't such a good idea after all.

''Due by that I meant fools like yourself. Professor Chronos was overconfident and toyed with him, which is why he lost. I'll be sure to crush this dog quick and efficiently and show him his place.''

''Alright bastard if you think you're better than me let's...''

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" asked a voice.

Naruto, Shou, Manjoume, and the other two boys looked at who spoke as they walked toward them. It was the blonde girl Naruto noticed from before. Her well-endowed chest resting upon her crossed arms.

Manjoume grinned.

"Tenjouin-kun!" said Manjoume. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world."He turned his head and kept his grin."I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the Academy can be," Manjoume finished.

The girl kept her gaze on Manjoume."It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start," said the girl.

Manjoume grunted and ordered the two Obelisk boys to follow after him. After leaving, the girl looked at Naruto and Shou.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group," she warned them. "After all, they're a lousy bunch."

''I never one to usually run away from a challenge, but I'll take your advice to heart. I won't antagonize him but if he comes after me he better expect a challenge.'' Naruto turned to leave but stopped. ''I noticed you from among the crowds. You're not like the others. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you...''

''Tenjoin...Tenjoin Asuka. The welcoming party at Osiris Red will be starting, you should hurry and make it back.''

Naruto smiled,''See you later then Tenjouin-san.'' He took off at a rather quick pace as Shou called after him.

"W-Wait up, Aniki!"

Asuka watched the two boys run, smiling at Naruto.

''Uzumaki Naruto...'' Asuka said to herself.

Within all the dorms they were celebrating.

The Obelisk Blue dorms were having an elegant party in both the boys' and girls' dormitories. Whilst in the Ra Yellow, it was somewhat the same only around a table of exquisite food. As for in the Osiris Red…well…

The Osiris dorm had a few strange looks at their food, which consisted of a bow of white rice, a plate full of what was some type of small fish, and two other bowls of food, though they didn't get much of the strange stares seeing as everyone had their gaze on the rice and fish.

"What is _this_?" About almost everyone in the room said.

One person compared the food to the other dorms.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" he said. "And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!"

Everyone focused their gaze on a fat cat with light brown, somewhat orange-tinged, and dark stripes curled up on a table, asleep. He woke up and stretched out, letting out a loud yowl. Afterwards, it curled back onto the table, everyone's gaze still focused on it.

"He's a cat…?" Asked another boy.

The cat looked at everyone as the sound of footsteps caught their attention. The sound of footsteps seemed to be getting closer until a tall, young man, wearing a white dress shirt if with a dusky-red necktie, black pants, and a belt, popped out from behind the drapes hanging over the doorway. He seemed somewhere between his mid-twenties or so and had a kind-looking expression and long black hair pulled into a pony tail with his bangs framing his face. His eyes were hid behind their lids and the square-lensed glasses the man wore.

Everyone within the room stared at the man with question. The man waved at them welcoming.

"Hello, children," he said, having a German accent. "I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya! And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya."

"Alchemy!" Someone exclaimed.

The outburst caused everyone, and I mean everyone, to focus their attention on them, which had happened to be on Naruto.

''What? Am I the only one that think it's strange that we're learning Alchemy at a school that focuses on teaching children and teens how to play a children's card game?'' They continued to stare at him which resulted in the blond and withdrawing his complaints; at least vocally.

''Man screw this I'm going to rob some food from the blue dorm.'' He murmured only loud enough for Syrus to hear.

''But Aniki that's against isn't it?'' Shou asked Naruto who began to scowl.

''Tch, Screw the rules. Kaiba's punk ass seems to be able to because he's rich. Kidnapping old men and putting them in hospital and shit. Damn rich psychopaths being immune to the law and shit.''

Naruto decided to stay until the crap snack(he refused to acknowledge it as a feast.) was done until he would sneak away and still some food from the blues.

Happily munching on a piece of Duck, he couldn't believe those bastards got duck, he traveled down the path back to the dorm. As he entered the dorm his PDA rang.

Taking out his PDA he played the message.

**"I'll be waiting on the Duel field at midnight. We'll duel with the Ante Rule with both of our best cards at stake. Come on, if you've got the guts…"**

With that said, the video message was over.

''I get the kick the rich's boy ass and take his best card after eating some duck. This is the best non-poon related day I had in a decade.''

Hayato, having overheard the message, looked over his shoulder at Naruto."That pep of his ends here…" he said, rolling to his side to get more comfortable.

Naruto grabbed his duel disk and shouted out to Shou.

"C'mon, Syrus!"

"Wait, Aniki!" said Shou. "Didn't Asuka-san say we shouldn't deal with them?"

Naruto looked at Shou as he grabbed the doorknob.''You came here for a reason didn't you? Buck up and toughen up. Are you going to believe that shit those rich boys spout that you're nothing because they have money or are you going to do something about it? That's the way I see.'' Nothing else was spoken as they traveled to the destination.

"Heh, you really came, Number 110." Naruto spotted Manjoume with his group on the center of the room on the platform. Manjoume had his arms crossed, his duel disk on his left arm. ;;

''Time to see if all this elitist talk was just talk.''

A few moments later, Manjoume and Naruto faced each other on the opposite sides of the duel field."You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Professor Chronos!" said Manjoume.

''Ready when you are rich boy.''

"Listen up!" he said. "We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best cards at stake."

Both duelists shifted their duel disk from standby to active mode, shouting out 'Duel!' afterwards to begin the duel. Manjoume took out some cards from his deck as Naruto did likewise.

0

Manjoume: 4000 LP

Naruto: 4000 LP

0

"It's my turn first!" Manjoume said, taking out another card from his checking the card and his deck hand, Manjoume looked at Naruto and placed the card into play."I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Manjoume said. A card appeared on the field as a zombie materialized on top of it in a defensive position.

0

Attribute: Dark

Type:Zombie

Level: 4 stars

Attack:1000

DEF 1600

Effect:Continuous

0

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Manjoume said as he placed a card face down onto the card platform.

Manjoume stared at Naruto with a small smirk on his face."_Duels contain the element of luck as long as there's drawing,"_ Manjoume thought. "However, what decides a match is a strategy based on careful calculations."

Manjoume' smirk widened."Obelisk Blue against Osiris Red…" he said. "The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!"

Shou gasped as Naruto looked at Manjoume with a serious expression.

"Your quite confident that you're smarter than me. Let me show you the difference in our skill. I summon Nogitsune level 4 in attack mode.'' A black furred Kitsune materialized. The talisman for Darkness glowed an eerily purple on its head.

0

Name: Nogitsune Level 4

Attribute: Dark

Type:Kitsune

Level: 4 Stars

Attack:1900

Def:600

Effect:Optional Trigger.

0

Then I equip my Nogitsune level four with Axe of Despair raising its attack power to 2900 and destroy your Reborn Zombie. The Zombie gave an exaggerated wail as Nogitsume hurled dark blue fox-fire flames from its tail to destroy it. ''I activate my Nogitsune's special effect. By sacrificing a thousand of its attack points I can summon a Kitsune monster with attack points level then a thousand from my hand or deck and special summon it to the field in defense mode'' Naruto shuffled through his deck until he found his choice. I choose Kit the young Kitsune in defense mode and place a card down face down end my turn.''

0

Attribute: Normal

Type: Kitsune

Level: 2 Star

Attack: 700

Defense: 400

Effect:Lingering...

0

''Damnit! Seems your better then I gave you credit for Osiris red. Though this duel has just begun.''

''It seems you are better than you shown huh, Uzumaki-san?''

Shou turned around and saw Asuka walking up to him.

"A-Asuka-san," said Shou.

''Kitsune cards...only one duelist was known to duel with Kitsune cards. Just trying to assemble a deck costs the fortune. That leads to only one conclusion. That Uzumaki-san cards consist of cards from the deck of the legendary Elemental Nation Duelist as he called himself, cards based off legends of ancient times back when the continents were once Pangea the Super Continent.''

Manjoume drew a card. ''I place one card face down in attack mode and end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card as well. I sacrifice my Nogitsune level four and Kit the Newborn Kitsune to summon Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior in attack form.'' The copy card version of one of his sensei's that he gave to Pegasus in the form of an idea.

0

Attribute: Normal

Type: Shinobi

Level: 8

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2200

Effect:Optional

0

''That monster has 300 less attack points then Nogitsune had. Why did Aniki summon him?'' Shou wondered out loud.

''_I think I heard about that card. The E.N. Duelist used it at battle city._ That's indeed that man's deck, but if he's attacking Manjoume's face down monster he most have a plan.''

''Now I attack your face down monster.'' Charging up a Raikiri the card copy version of Kakashi charged forward and attack the monster.

0

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1200

Defense: 1400

Effect: Trigger.

Manjoume: 2600.

Naruto:4000

0

''It's a shame for you Osiris red you activated my trap Hell Blast. Since you destroyed my monster I can destroy the monster with the lowest attack on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard and both of us take damage equal to half it's attack.

00

Manjoune: 1300

Naruto: 2700

00

Not to mention since you also destroyed my Hell Solider I can activate it's special abilities. When it's destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the graveyard the battle damage I take that's inflicted to me is done to your life points as well.''

Naruto's Life points dropped down to to 1300 hundred as well. ''Hhm...I end my turn.''

''This duel is pretty close. Both are at 1300 and with no monsters on his side of the field Uzumaki is open to Manjoume's attack. I hope he has something up his sleeve.''

''Alright drop-out time to end this...'' Manjoume said drawing another card.

''Yes let's...'' Naruto said as the smirk never left his face. _''Once he attacks it's all over.''_

However, before Manjoume could attack, Asuka overheard the footsteps approaching through the halls. With the students at their dorms only conclusion came to Asuka's mind.

"The security guards are coming!" she cried out, both boys halted their duel for the moment. "With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours… you can get expelled for breaking regulations!"

A blush appeared on Manjoume's cheeks as he realized Asuka had watched his duel.

"_Asuka-san was watching my duel?"_ Manjoume thought.

The teal-haired boy from Manjoume's group interrupted his thoughts.

"Manjoume-san, this is bad!" he said.

Manjoume scowled and turned, about ready to make his way out.

"That's enough for tonight," said Manjoume. "I'll take care of _my_ win."

''My ass you will. It's a draw ass-hole. This match isn't over until one of us runs out of cards or our life points hit zero.''

''I've seen plenty. With no monsters I would have wiped your life points out in the next turn. It was luck you got this far.'

"Aniki, they're gonna find us!" cried Shou.

Asuka looked around and motioned at the Osiris Red duo to follow her.

"Come on, this way!" said Asuka.

Shou nodded.

"Hurry!" he said. "Hurry!"

''This isn't over rich boy,'' Naruto said as he followed the two.

A few moments later, three security guards walked into the darkened room and looked around. It was empty.

Meanwhile outside the Main Academy Building,

Asuka stopped and looked back. She leaned back on the wall.

''You're quite the troublemaker aren't you?''

''Tch, story of my life. By the way Asuka-san thanks.'' _How the hell she managed to hear and identify the foot steps as guards I'll never know._

"So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" asked Asuka.

''I'm surprised...he did better than I thought, but I wish I got to play my last card.''

"Is that so?" she asked. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?"

Naruto handed her a card. ''Read this.''

Asuka blinked as she read the text.

''I see...'' She nodded and handed back Naruto the card.

''Well Asuka-san until next time,'' He said with a wave as he walked off. Shou trailed after Naruto, not wanting to be left.

"Aniki!" he called out.

Asuka stared at Naruto.

"_That guy is pretty interesting,"_ she thought, a small smile forming on her lips.

000000

Chapter End

0000000

Well that's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Judai will come in later.


	2. CG Deck VS EN Deck

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since this is a spin-off that takes place in the future, Naruto's deck will be pretty powerful in comparison to others early on. The deck he used here will be the completed version of the one he would have at the end of the story 'Kitsune Duelist' based off the original series. I might even do a prequel series that focus on the manga, but that's a big if. Anyway on with the story.

Also slight references to GYRgadget(sorry if I spelled it wrong.) and that other guy's abridged series.

0

Story Start

0

''Duel Monster cards are made up of: Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, and finally, Trap Cards and Magic Cards. While Magic Cards are divided into Normal Magic, Continuous Magic, Equip Magic, Quick Magic, Ritual Magic, and Field Magic.'' Asuka answered in explicit detail in response to Chronos's question.

"Bellissimo!" said Professor Chronos as she smiled and clasped his hands together. "You had no difficulty at all. That Question was far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It was just a basic question," Asuka replied, sitting back down into her seat.

Professor Chronos looked around the class.

"Now then…" he said, his attention focused on Naruto and Shou. "Signore Marufuji!"

Shou stood up quickly in his seat, replying nervously.

"Y-yes, sir!" said Shou.

Professor Chronos smiled, making Shou a bit more nervous.

"Please explain to us what field magic does," Professor Chronos said.

"L-Let's see...…f-field… magic is…" stammered Shou. "That it's...uuh...''

''Even a kindergartner knows that kind of stuff!" Someone from the class, specifically Obelisk Blue remarked.

The Obelisk Blue section of the class began to laugh, Manjoume also snickered as Shou's face flushed from embarrassment. The Ra Yellow section began to laugh as well, though quietly, Daichi just stayed quiet. Naruto looked at Shou, smiling reassuringly to him.

"Calm your head Shou. If you don't know you don't know. Just be sure to study next time that's all.''

Shou stayed still, frozen from embarrassment. Professor Chronos looked at Shou, smiling somewhat from the reaction he expected.

"Very well, then," said Professor Chronos. "You may step back."

Shou sat back down in his seat as Professor Chronos went on about his reaction.

"You can't even answer the basics of the basics," Professor Chronos said, shaking his head. "...as expected of Osiris Red.''

Shou looked down,''I know what it is, but I was too shy…"

''Hey sensei,'' Naruto suddenly started. ''Knowledge and dueling ability aren't exactly the same right? Despite the fact I'm in Osiris Red I still managed to beat you with a half hearted deck.''

Professor Chronos gritted his teeth as Naruto smirked and bit his handkerchief he took out really hard to prevent himself from doing something inappropriate during class.

"Mamma Mia!" Professor Chronos said through his teeth.

The Osiris Red section of the class as well as a few from the other two began to laugh at Professor Chronos's reaction. Naruto held up a V sign with a goofy grin, having noticed the looks on him. Asuka looked at Naruto, intrigued by his behavior.

Later on Naruto found himself in his next class. He was wondering still how alchemy pertained to a children's card game.

Daitokuji was now explaining to the class what alchemy was as he sat down behind the podium, petting his cat in his lap.

"Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but…" he explained as he continued to pet his cat. "…in a broad sense of the word, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances..."

Naruto was paying little attention as he was day dreaming. He and Asuka were sitting on a bench. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder.''_Oh Naruto...your arms are so big and strong. So manly. I want you! I want you now!'' _Just about when they were to get it on Naruto was interrupted from his wonderful, sexy dream.

"Aniki, thanks for earlier," Shou said, Narurto looking at him with misty eyes.

Naruto cocked his head and looked at Shou. ''You...you ruined my wonderful dream for that?'' _You little bastard._

"Huh?" Shou blinked.

Daitokuji finished his explanation and looked around, his smile ceasing as his attention was on Shou and Naruto whose widened eyes were alert that the professor was looking at him and Shou.

"Quite your soul Syrus. You don't want a second teacher on your case.''

''Marufuji-kun," called Daitokuji.

Shou quickly stood up from his seat nervously.

"Y-Yes, sir!" said Shou.

Daitokuji smiled at Shou."Can you help me catch Pharaoh?" Asked Daitokuji.

Shou looked perplexed, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face from anxiousness."P-Pharaoh…?" Shou said questioningly.

Daitokuji smiled."It's my cat," he answered.

Shou looked at him owlishly before jumping up slight at a loud meow and the feeling of something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw a fat cat, Pharaoh, rubbing against his leg.

Elsewhere within the Main Academy Building in an office room, Professor Chronos was writing on a paper with a Quill, gritting his teeth at the events that happened earlier that day.

"How dare that ginger-tipped bastard humiliate me like that!" He said to himself, placing down the Quill on his desk. "If you think that I will leave it at that, then you're sadly mistaken."

Professor Chronos folded the paper neatly and placed it inside an envelope. Taking out something from his desk's drawers, he stuck it onto the envelope as a makeshift seal. He grinned as he looked at the envelope; its topmost flap now sporting the makeshift seal that kept it closed…a pink kiss print. ''This is good...'' Chronos then laughed an evil laugh as he gazed upon the result of his work. He was now going to get his revenge on Naruto, all because the blond beat him in a children's card game.

Naruto lucked about and noticed Shou wasn't there. _Today is not that kid's day._

The group of boys were soon greeted by a woman in her twenties. She had maroon-colored hair with a thick spike of it hanging over the right side of her face. She had dark grey eyes and wore a lilac and white uniform with the Academia emblem on the right part of the jacket over her was wearing silver, lilac-gem earrings and lipstick the same shade of maroon as her hair and looked quite 'healthy' in the right places.

''Hello students, I am Ayukawa-sensei. I will be your health and fitness teacher. I also happened to be the head Nurse, nice to meet you all.''

_''Wait a minute. Now that I think about. Why the hell is there a Gym class at well at an academy dedicated to teaching people how to play a children's card game?'_ Naruto asked, he was so confused.

Elsewhere Professor Chronos appeared in the boy's locker room. He looked around cautiously and then began to open every locker, searching for Naruto's locker.

''Where could that trouble maker's shoes be?" Professor Chronos asked himself. As he opened each locker. ''What luck. Each of these lockers are unlocked.''

Professor Chronos kept searching through the lockers, stopping when he spotted Naruto shoes within the locker, a name label confirming that they were the right ones. Professor Chronos snickered and placed the letter right on Naruto's shoes, grinning widely afterwords. He then left the room quickly, not wanting to be caught.

Shou who was not having a good day rushed into the locker room. He went to his looker where Naruto's shoes were coincidentally stored. The latter's locker was filled with all sorts of snack cakes and such he sold to the other students. When asked how he inquired them the blond merely said trade secret. Said blond was also making a killing with 'Chumley' as he called their room mate for simplicity being his biggest customer.

Shou noticed a letter on top of the shoes. ''Could this be...' He noticed the letter and looked to his right and left suspiciously. He hid behind the lockers to read the letter in private.

"'From the first time I laid eyes on you, I liked you. I can not no longer contain the hot burning passion within me. I want you...'' Shou began to blush. The things that followed were not for a child's eye.

"'Tonight, wait at the back of the girl's dorm. -Tenjouin Asuk-WHOA!" He startled and fell back. ''I...I got a love letter from Asuka-san?' he thought to himself as he began to fantasize about the unlikely meeting.

_''Shou-kun!''_

_''Asuka-san!''_

_The field with flowing flowers day dream came and went._

That night Naruto returned to the dorm room. As nice as it was the ogle the sexy teacher/slash nurse he could have wished there were some female students in red or hell even yellow. Quite a few in blue were snooty and wouldn't give him the time of the day because of his placement. Forget his nice attitude, nice fit body, or duel prowess apparently status were everything. And what the hell did gave those girls the right too be snooty. The only reason half of them gone into blue was because Blue was the only one with decent plumbing with several showers and separate sex dorms.

This pissed Naruto off more then anything that an Asexual bastard like Kaiba was too cheap to fit the other dorms properly. Bastard. And he thought Kisara would be good for him.

''Hey Koala-man.''

''Hey...you got the snack cakes?''

''You got the money?''

Elsewhere at the Obelisk Blue Dorms. ''Honestly, Asuka's figure is outstanding. Everyone's Jealous!'' One of the girl's declared.

''Stop staring, will you!'' The blonde replied in annoyance. ''It's embarrassing!''

''Momoe's bust is getting a bit bigger, no?''

''Oh, My...where is Junko-san touching?''

Professor Chronos gritted his teeth as he hid within a bush in the back of the girl's dorms, specifically behind the girl's bathhouse ignoring the loud chatter of the girls. Having been waiting for a good amount of time for Naruto to come, Professor Chronos was the ginger tipped blond had yet to come. His plan was nowhere near close to completion.

The blonde-haired professor gripped the camera in his hand that he was going to use on Naruto had that ginger-tipped bastard arrived to use as evidence to report his for late night trespassing around the girl's dormitory…which boy's are not allowed to intrude unless invited and only during the _day_! And of course the Head Master would be to stupid to ask why Chronos was at the dorms. It was the perfect plan.

_'I'm getting laid! I'm getting laid! Asuka-san, I'm coming!' _Shou thought as he rowed to his destination.

''So what's up with you and the Uzumaki boy?'' The reddish-brown haired girl asked the blonde.

''That Osiris red boy. Loud, cocky, and he seems to have no pride and who he socializes with. Right Asuka-san?''

Asuka though seem to be in here own world. ''Whatever is fine...'' She said, her eyes closed as if she was day dreaming. ''...that kind of guy...'' She turned seemingly unfazed by whatever the other girl was saying.

''Asuka-san!'' Exclaimed the reddish-brown haired girl as the dark haired girl asked her. ''Misawa from Ra Yellow is cool, isn't he?''

It would've been the perfect plan had Chronos not picked the wrong locker. From his spot in the bushes he spotted Shou. He sprouted out from the bushes with a horrified face. ''WHAT HAPPENED? HOW COME IT'S SHOU MARUFUJI!''

''Wha...''

''Aaah!''

''A pervert!"'

Several girls cloud in pajamas and robes took noticed of the midnight prowler dressed Chronos.

''Someone get security!''

_''Mamma mia! If I don't get out of here I'll be expelled instead.'' _Now if only he had seen the ground was slippery when he slipped into the water.

Before Shou could realize what happened he was surrounded by over a dozen girls dressed in night clothes. Founding himself tied up and looking at the two girls who were bathing with Asuka earlier clad in towels.

''We have you now you pervert! You can't escape.''

Soon enough Shou found himself inside the illustrious Obelisk female dorm. It was filled with elegant curtain and drapes. The stairways and wall were painted with a fancy cold coloring and in the middle was a water fountain. With that type of money they could have at least got Osiris red a decent toilet.

'Ah, you said you received Asuka-sama's love letter?''

''Yeah that's right. So if you can let me go.'' Shou said with a face that said 'it was all a terrible misunderstanding'.

''Baka!'' The reddish-brown haired girl said. ''How can the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Asuka-san, give someone from Osiris Red like you a love letter?''

''I'm not lying. It said to wait at the back of the girls dorm tonight and was in my locker.'' Despite his hands being tied with a rope and bound he was able to pull the letter from his pocket. Asuka took the letter from his grasp to examine it herself. A small blush came to her face as she frowned. ''I wouldn't write such...dirty things.'' She found herself unable to come up with the words to describe what she saw.

The black haired girl got haughty and said, ''Guys from Osiris Red don't even know this?''

''Eh!" Shou adorned a look of confusion. ''...Then who is from?''

''Weird,'' The brown haired girl said noticing something. ''This is addressed to Uzumaki Naruto.''

''N-No way!'' Shou's face tightened in disbelief. She showed him the letter. ''It's true.'' A sweat dropped developed on the back of his head.

''You got lured here by a fake love letter. You sneak in and worse yet you're mistaken about it. How pathetic.''

''Really, take responsibility for your actions.''Junko, the brown haired girl continued.

''Yeah.'' Momoe agreed.

Asuka was quite through the whole berate-ment. ''Let's report this to the school.''

''How dare you peep into the bathroom! You have no dignity.''

''I DIDN'T PEEP I SWEAR!''

''What are you girls doing gathered there?'' Ayukawa sensei asked as she stuck her head out of the hallway entrance.

The girl's shared a quick look and moved in front of Shou to hide him front site.

''Nothing sensei. Sorry did we disturb you?''

''Whatever it is you girls should hurry up and get back to your rooms. Good night!''Ayukawa then promptly left.

''What are we going to do Asuka-san?''

''I have a bit of an idea of what happened.'' She folded her arms. ''Someone planned to frame Uzumaki Naruto as a pervert, so they borrowed my name to call him over.'' She smirked. _'Isn't this interesting. Sooner or later, I would have duel directly against him anyway.'_

After somehow masking her voice Asuka sent a fake message to Naruto's PDA. Not more then five seconds later Naruto rolled up in a rowboat at the stairway.

''Whoa that was fast,'' Momoe stated.

''ANIKI!''

Naruto looked up as surprised plastered his face. ''You already figured out I missing and being held hostage so you came to save me.''

''Yeeeeah...that's right Shou. That's the exact reason why I rowed over here to the girl's bathing area late at night. To save you...anyway, any reason why do these three have you tied up?'' _Lucky bastard being tied up at the whim of three girls.  
_

''This...can be a long story or a short story.''

''This guy peeped into the girls' bathroom!''

While Naruto acted appalled on the outside he was mentally congratulated Shou. Perhaps the boy had hope yet. Ah yes, Naruto would take him under his wing.

''I said I didn't peep!''

''If the school knows about it, he'll get expelled.''

''Hey you, how about you duel me?'' Asuka asked confidently as Naruto blinked in surprise. ''If you beat me, I can forget about the Peeping Tom Incident.

''I already said I didn't peep!'' Shou said, becoming annoyed at the accusation.

''And if I lose?''

''Then you turn yourself in with him and become expelled as well.''

''Don't do it Aniki.''

''You know what Shou your right. I shouldn't risk my spot to try to save you. It was nice knowing you...'' Naruto turned back as if he was going to get on the boat to the disbelief of the others.

''What are you doing!"'

''Well you said I shouldn't do it.''

''I didn't mean it! That's just the type of thing you say...''

Naruto shrugged, ''Fine, I accept the terms.''

Fifteen minutes later they were both on the lake with their duel disks ready. Both in boats with their respective dorm members in the boats.

Unknown to them, mostly Naruto not caring Chronos was not too far away watching this development.

''Duel!'' They both declared as their discs flickered to life.

0

Naruto: 4000

Asuka: 4000

0

''I'll go first...Draw!"' Asuka drew a card with her right hand as she gripped the rest of them in her left hand.

''I summon Etoile Cyber!''

A humanoid blue and red skin monster with long red hair appeared. Her attack power was that of 1200. (Only Rarely used, Major Plot Related or original cards will have their full details typed out.)

''Next, I put one card face down, and end my turn!"

Naruto had already began visualizing his choice of background song was that of sexual healing. Dream Asuka was clutched onto Naruto's arm._ ''I can't believe you beat me. I am so turned on right now.''_

_''Aniki!''_

__''Huh what...?''

''It's your turn.'' Show said as Naruto came back to reality. _'Man I really got to lay off the drugs.'_

''Right my turn,'' He drew a card. ''I summon my Nogitsune level 4 in attack mode and attack your Etoile Cyber.''

_Neglecting my face down how reckless. _'''I reveal my face down card! Double Press.'' The card reverted the attack from Asuka's monster to her life points directly. Naruto was just as surprised as the others at that development.

0

Naruto: 4000

Asuka: 2100

0

''My trap also has the effect that the monster being attacked can attack an opponent directly. Not only that but my monster has a special ability to increase it's attack by 600 when attacking directly.''

Said monster did a spin and seemingly kicked Naruto to the chest.

0

Naruto: 2200

Asuka: 2100

0

'_Damnit it man! Why the hell do holograms seem to hurt?' _He thought in annoyance as he clutched his hand. It was one thing when it was a Shadow game or someones dual spirit being destroyed but come on.

''You really are something Tenjouin-san. To think you would use such a strategy.''

''What? It's already over?''

Naruto placed two cards face down. ''My turn is over now.''

''Then, it's my pleasure,'' She drew another card. ''I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!'' Another duo colored female monster of violet and white with skate blades on her arm. ''Next I use the magic card, Fusion!'' (Polymerization.) ''The two become one, Cyber Blader.'' This time a bladed woman with all four color schemes and green haired appeared in the place of the two monsters. It's attack points were that of 2100. ''Now I attack your Nogitsune Level 4 with Cyber Blader.'' With a Spin kick level four Nogitsune was destroyed. ''I end my turn.''

0

Naruto: 2000

Asuka: 2100

0

''As expected of Asuka-sama, magnificent,'' Momoe praised.

''Just keep going like this and beat that guy badly,'' Junko followed up with.

''Come on Aniki do something. If you lose we'll both be expelled.''

''Calm down Syrus I got this...''

''Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Shou...''

''Yeah, whatever Syrus...I summon Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress in attack mode.'' A brown haired Kunoichi wearing beige pants and a white shirt with a red dragon on it materialized. She takes out a scroll and summon a Bo Staff.

0

Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress

Level: 4

Type: Shinobi

Attack: 1900

Defense:1450

Attribute: Metal

Effect: When turned face up Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress gains 300 attack points for every monster that has a weapon.

Second effect: You can destroy a monster on an opponents side field that has a weapon for a thousand life points a piece.'

0

''Thanks to her primary effect for every monster armed with a weapon she gains 300 points in attack including herself.'' His monster's card attack boosted by 300 points. ''Now I attack your Cyber Blader.'' The Kunoichi charged forward twirling her Bo Staff in hand. With a battle cry the kunoichi brought down her staff destroying the monster, but nothing happened.

''The hell?''

Asuka smirked and said, ''Cyber Blader's special effect: When the opponent has only one monster, it cannot be destroyed in battle.''

''I see...'' _Well isn't that convenient. These Obelisk kids are something else. Man the only duelist I know that are half this good are the ones who are well known secondary ones. Hehehe this next generation is something else._

''I end my turn.'' Naruto said.

Asuka drew a card. ''I play the spell card equip magic, fusion weapon.'' Cyber Blader's arm transformed into some sort of clasp like weapon. It's attack power jumped up to 3600. Naruto whistled,''Damn that's a hell of a power jump.''

''Now attack Cyber Blader, destroy his Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress.'' Right when it attacked Naruto played a trap.

''I activate Waboku. Not only do I loose no life points during the battle phase my monster remained unharmed.'' He said as the effect of Cyber Blader's attack was rendered useless.

''You really are something Uzumaki Naruto. I guess your win over Chronos wasn't a fluke after all. Manjoume's lost would have been accredited to his arrogance. I don't believe an Osiris Red can beat one of us blue.''

''You really believe that?''

''Prove me wrong by beating me then. Show me you're a skilled duelist that hasn't been riding on the coat tail's of luck this entire time.''

''And then, he'll definitely will be expelled,'' added Momoe jovially. ''Show that Osiris red loser what happens when he challenges one of us blue Asuka-sama.''

''I don't care what you say about me anymore. I won't forgive they say. I won't stand back and allow you to slander Aniki, who came to help me. DON'T LOSE ANIKI!''

''Of course, Syrus. I don't plan on losing.'' Naruto drew his next card and smiled. ''Sorry Tenjouin-san but it's time to end this. First I activate the spell Monster Reborn! I choose my Level Four Nogitsune.''

''What could will that do? Even with two monster's on your field to negate my monster's special ability your weapon's mistress at 2300 attack and Nogitsune at 1900 it still isn't enough to destroy my Cyber Blader.''

''Aah yes...that poses a problem.'' He said thoughtfully. ''Oh wait there is my face down card.'' He said as Asuka's eyes widen as a revelation came to her.

''I reveal my face down card. The spell card Raigeki!'' A thunder like strike rained down from above destroying her Cyber Blader. ''That leaves you open to attack. I attack with Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress and end this duel.'' The Kunoichi attacked Asuka's life points directly.

0

Naruto:2000

Asuka: 0

0

Asuka clutched her head as if she was in pain.

''Asuka-sama are you okay?'' Junko asked with concerned.

''And with that...the duel is done. As agreed I'm taking back Syrus...'' Naruto said as he took the rope from the girls.

''Right, as agreed we won't mention what happened today.''

''Hmph, don't get too cocky just because you won by chance.'' Junko said in annoyance.

''That's enough Junko!''Asuka chided her companion.

''A-Asuka-san.'' the girl reacted in confusion.

''A loss is a loss, Uzumaki-san beat me, so stop acting embarrassing.'' Asuka chastised the other girl.

''Despite it all you really were something Asuka-san,'' Naruto said gaining the three girl's attention. ''You're quite strong. I wouldn't be surprise if next time we duel that it'll be a lot closer then it was now. It could go either way if you work counters more into your strategy.''

Asuka wore a look of surprise on her face. Her title as queen of blue was more or less based on her looks. It seemed most of the others judge her based on her looks then apparent skill. It was refreshing for someone to compliment her on her dueling skills instead of her looks.

The Osiris's red sat down in the boat. ''Well we have to go. Pleasant dreams Tenjouin-san. Say goodbye Syrus.''

''Goodbye Syrus...damnit I mean my name is Shou, Aniki.''

A small smile graced Asuka's face. '_You certainly are an interesting guy Uzumaki-san.'' _She looked down at the deck in her hand. '_I made a promise not to use that deck until final year or until I met a worthy rival. _

Chronos scowled at this development. '_Uzumaki Naruto, next time, I'll be sure to get you expelled because you beat me at a children's card game.' _But Chronos was far too tired for any more schemes today.


	3. Naruto Vs Manjoume: Rewritten

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0**  
**

Story Start

0

It was a lazily Saturday morning at Duel Academia, the sun was out and the sky was clear blue. Naruto laid peacefully on the bench as he started to think about the past few days. Dueling sure was a hell of a change of pace from fighting mages, monsters, other shinobi, demons, angels, devils, gods, demon gods, dragons, and a whole bunch of other shit.  
Now that he thought about it. Why the hell was he the main one doing this? Where was Kuiinshi's ass and the rest of Genesis and his other allies? From now on he was going to start bringing up some backup. This whole having to do this stuff on his own was some bullshit. Enough about those thoughts.  
''It's rare to see you all by yourself, Uzumaki-san!''

Naruto opened his eyes to greet the speaker. It was none other then the Obelisk blue Tenjouin Asuka.

''Well hello to you too Tenjouin-san,'' He greeted her with a friendly smile and a hand wave. It was already a peaceful and relaxing day and spending any time with Asuka would undoubtly make it better.

Asuka looked around. ''Where's Marufuji-san?'' she asked as Naruto shrugged at her question and sat up.

''Last I heard he's dueling the opponent for the teacher in-training.'' he clarified as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Ah, Ryuga-san, the teacher-in-training. You know, one of the employment conditions is for new teachers at Academia to duel with 50 students.''

Naruto sat up and cracked his neck. ''50 duels? So Shou is the chosen opponent for today huh? I wonder how many duels this guy has won?''

''At this point, he's already gotten 45 consecutive victories!" she informed him to which Naruto jerked up as a look of surprise covered his face? ''45 consecutive wins?'' Even among the named duelist from back then the only people who had a record close to that included himself, Yugi/Atemu, Kaiba, as much as Naruto hated to admit it, Marik/Malik, and a few others.

Despite Asuka telling him this there was a trouble look on her face. ''By the look on your face there's something more to it?''  
''According to the rumors, he takes cards from the students when he wins!''  
''The Ante rule? Isn't that an illegal rule, except for special cases on campus? Now that I think about it a lot of kids seem to have forgotten their cards and skipping their practical exams.''

Asuka crossed her arms under her bosom, 'Like I said, it's just a rumor!''

''Whatever it is I like to check this out for myself,'' Naruto said as he dusted off his pants. ''Which building are they dueling in?''

Elsewhere the end of a the duel between Shou and the in-trainer was in process. The In-training instructor was Caucasian-American background with raven-colored hair instead of two white strands. His outfit was similar to the Academia instructors minus the crest and his cloak was white symbolizing the absence of color since he was an in-training professor.

Shou didn't know what the hell was going on. Despite his monsters and traps working his magic cards were rendered useless. Despite his effort to duel it was useless. Defeated Shou found himself skulking away in defeat.  
''Syrus!''

Shou came to a stop and fell to his knees. ''Hey man? What's wrong.''

Shou turned his head and looked up at Naruto with tear-stained eyes. ''Aniki...M-My cards got stolen...''

''What! Who did this?''

In the Obelisk section of the school the teacher was reporting his status to Professor Chronos.

''Ryuuga, your 49 consecutive victories are quite impressive. You have truly met my expectations of you!''

''I humbly thank you for your words of praise. After one more victory, I too shall become staff next year here at the Academia.''

''Exactly, we here at the Academia are looking for nothing bu the best. One more victory...don't betray my expectations, Ryuga.''

''Yes sir!'' _Heh, Heh...I won't betray your expectations...yet! As soon as I gain entrance to the Academia, I'll dispose of you as soon as possible, Professor Chronos! That's right, as soon as I gain status at this school, I will also gain a voice over the dueling community! And when the students who received my teaching spread across the world, the dueling community will be controlled by my thinking! Well, act all high and mighty while you can...until I flatter you all the way into the school!''_ (Is this guy for real?)

Back with Naruto and Shou in a random hallway. ''That bastard teacher. I'll kick his ass.''

''Aniki wait, your opponent is a teacher in training! It's hopeless.'' Shou tried to plead with Naruto who was far too hot-headed to listen.

''Regardless of status a duelist is a duelist. I'll kick his ass all the same.''

''Now where is this bastard?'' Naruto asked as he looked around to see anyone who matched the decription he was given.

''Aah! T-That's him!'' Shou exclaimed as he pointed out the man.

''Yo Teme! I have a problem with people like you who steal cards from my allies!'' Naruto rudely exclaimed.

''By ''you'' are you referring to me? Could you be...''

Naruto cut off the man. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Ah, that's right, but is it proper for an Osiris red student to talk in such a manner?'' he taunted the blond. Bringin in the ranking status.

''A fool like many others. A label one get doesn't decide their destiny and all that their worth is. Underestimating me because I'm in Osiris red is a foolish mistake.''

''Ah well...the truth is that I am a card collector of sorts. Marufuji-san over there had some cards that I did not, and he gave them to me.''

''Do we look stupid to you?'' Naruto countered, not being amused at all.

''Well, Uzumaki? How many cards would you like to give to me?'' he continued to arrogantly state.

''You really are a fool to think I'll give up my cards that easily.''

''I will be a teacher here as of next year. However, I think it's better for you to think of me as one now. If you give me you cards now, I'll go easy on your grades when the time comes. Actually, I think the cards will be happier being with a duelist of my with someone of my caliber, and not with leftovers like you all.''

The door to Chrono's office opened. ''I thought I heard a ruckus going on out in front of my room. I see, it was you, trouble maker. And what might you all be doing in a place like this?''

''Well, Marufuji-san here and I were just discussing our duel before and I've heard rumors about how Uzumaki beat you, Professor Chronos, in the entrance exams!''

Chronos frowned, ''I don't wish to remember such a disgraceful thing!''

''If he's so competent I'll be his last opponent.''

Naruto and Chronos exchanged glares.

''Very well. Let us go ahead to the duel arena!'' Chronos said, making way to the arena.  
''Well, all you can do is our best! Since your expulsion is right around the corner...Heh, Heh, Heh...'' Ryuuga chortled as Naruto clutched his fist making a mental note to kick said man's ass after the duel where there were no witnesses.

It was the sixth turn of the duel and Naruto was already doing well. He had two cards faced down and two monsters up in attack mode. Night Fox and Dark Flare Knight. (2200)

Name:Night Fox  
Level: 5  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: Dark  
Attack: 2400  
Defense: 600  
Description: A humanoid Kitsune wearing thief's clothing. It sleeps during the day while pilfer unwary travelers during the night.

Naruto still had his full life points while Ryuuga had lost 2,250 points.

''I summon Don Turtle! And then, from my hand I activate the magic card Ultra Evolution Pill! I sacrifice Don Turtle in order to special summon Cyber Dinosaur!'' (2500) ''Cyber Dinosaur! Attack Night Fox!''

_'Shit!' _Naruto thought as Ryuuga's dinosaur destroyed his monster and he lost 100 life points. ''I place 1 card face down. I end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card. '_Damn, I was hoping for change of heart, but this card I was hoping for, but it'll do.'' _''_I don't know what you have in mind Osiris Red, but if involves Spell Cards then your only hope of winning this duel has come to an end.'' _Ryuuga thought as he adjusted his ring. A frequency beam of some sort shot out and hit Naruto's duel disk.  
''The hell?'' Naruto gritted out as he snapped shut his eyes. His ears seemed to ring. '_What the hell was that?' _He thought in annoyance. _''Guess I'll have to wait until the end of this duel.''_

_''_I'll start by activating the spell card Block attack...'' Naruto played the spell but nothing was happening. ''What the hell?'' _My card...what if it was that noise?_

__Naruto noticed the smirk on Ryuuga's face. Naruto focus his senses around Ryuuga and honed in on the frequency.

_''Bastard...so that's how you did it. Well two can play that game. Never cheat a fucking shinobi!'' _Faster then anyone's eyes in the arena could see Naruto zipped over, swipe the ring, and returned in place. Anyone watching closely might have noticed a blue and assumed their eye's were playing a trick on them.

''Let's try this again,'' Naruto said as he crushed the ring in his hand. Ryuuga looked on dumb founded then looked at his hand to notice the ring he used to cheat was gone. '_How on earth?''_

__'I activate the spell Block attack to force your Cyber Dinosaur to defense mode.''

The Cybernetic beast moved from a standing position to crouching position with a defense point of 1900. ''Now I attack with Dark Flare Knight and destroy your monster.'' The Dark knight slashed the mechanical beast to pieces. ''I end my turn.''

Ryuuga drew a card and frowned. His entire stragety was revolved around his opponent's misfortunate with spells. With no longer being able to cheat he had to find another way to beat Naruto. The Hyper Hammerhead he summond in defense mode would have been originally used with Smashing Ground to destroy a monster on his opponent's side of the field, but with Naruto's monster being Dark Flare Knight which upon destroyed would have summoned a stronger monster which too had an effect of summoning two monsters as a result of its effect ruined that plan quite quickly.

It was now Naruto's turn. ''Your winning streak ends here.'' He then activates one of his face down cards. ''Dark Calling From the Beyond. For exchange of a thousand life points I can summon one Dark aligned monster from my graveyard for one turn. I choose Night Fox.'' The Humanoid thief was summoned back to the field. ''Now I attack your face down monster with Night Fox,'' Naruto's monster attack that was twice his opponents defense annihilated the Hyper Hammerhead. ''I then attack your life points directly with Dark Flare Knight and that's the end of this duel!''

Whether Red, Yellow, or Blue the students all cheered. Whether for one reason or another they wanted to see that arrogant and cheating bastard go that.

''Way to go Aniki!''

''Whoa man Uzumaki is good.''

''Those Kitsune cards are something!''

After the missing/stolen cards of students were found on Ryuuga he was not only kicked off the campus, but arrested for illegal seizure of property as well.

A few days had passed and it was coming close to the end of the first month at Academia meaning the first of the years monthly exams. Like many students when it came to tough subjects Shou was studying hard at the last minute/praying to a deity. That deity was none other than Sky Dragon Osiris.

Shou faced the poster of the Egyptian God Card monster while wearing a headband with three cards in them. A Monster Reborn card stood on a small pedestal on the desk along with a lit candle each on both sides of Shou in front of the poster.

"I beseech thee…O Duel God, depending on how I score on today's monthly test, I can get promoted from Osiris Red to Ra Yellow! This is sure to be my…Resurrection of the Dead!"

Shou clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Please save poor Shou from the cemetery!" Shou said pleadingly, his voice almost cracking from anxiety. "I beg of you, please!"

''Damnit Shou began quiet...some of us are trying to dream about As...er our flawless futures and achieving at the job of our choice.'' Naruto pulled the covers up and focused on going back to sleep.

''But Aniki we have half an hour until we have to report in for the test.'

''I wouldn't be so worried about Naruto if I were you Shou...'' Hayato started."The test has you compete in your own dorm in both a practical and written part," explained Hayato. "That means all the members of Osiris Red are your enemy."

Shou looked at Hayato with disbelief.

"N-No way…my enemy?" he asked.

Hayato nodded and added, "And since he beat Professor Chronos, Naruto's especially closest to Ra Yellow out of all the Osiris Reds here."

Shou looked at Naruto as he slept before looking back up at Hayato. Hayato grinned.

"If we just leave him be and don't wake him up, we'll gain ourselves the advantage," said Hayato.

Shou glared at Hayato with daggers."I couldn't possibly do that to my Aniki, as his otouto!" Shou snapped, attempting once again to wake Naruto up. "Aniki! Wake up, Aniki! The test is gonna start, Aniki!"

_'Hhm what's that Asuka? You want me to go with the coconut oil instead of baby oil?'_ Naruto was dreaming a dream far too good to wake up from.

Shou scowled as his attempt failed. He stood up and started to make his way out of the room.

"Aniki… damn it!" Shou swore as he barged right out of the room. "Aniki!"

Hayato looked over at the door as Shou slammed it behind him. The koala-resembling boy sweat dropped.

Shou ran towards the Main Academy Building, his thoughts focused on something else.

"That's right," he thought. "This is a duelist's battlefield. I have to beat them before they beat me. I'm trying to be a hard-boiled duelist!"

Shou had just run on to the pathway when he tripped and landed flat face-first.

Sometime passed and Naruto was soon dashing out of the dorm as he headed for the school. The others could have least woken him up...the bastards. Since no one was around and most likely at the class for exams Naruto was about to shushin when something caught his eyes.

It was a woman, probably within her mid-thirties or so with brown eyes behind oval-lensed glasses and long, brown hair in a braid, trying to push a van up the slope in the path. Naruto came to a sudden stop. 'Meh what the hell? Worse comes to worse I can use Genjutsu or something to think everyone the exam started at a later time or something.''

Naruto ran towards the woman and proceeded to help her push the van up the slope.

"I'll give you a hand, obaa-san!"

The woman looked back at Naruto, baffled.

"You'll be late!" she said. "Don't you have a test today?"

Naruto nodded his head and tightened his fists.

'''I know but I'm not one to typically ignore a person in trouble.''

The woman smiled as she proceeded to move the van up, with help from Naruto.

"Thanks a bunch!" she said.

Both Naruto and the woman managed to get the van moving after a few tries and proceeded to push it up the hill.

"Nothing to it...''

Later within the Main Academy Building.

Everyone within the room was taking their exam…well, everyone except Shou. Shou had fallen asleep right on top of his exam.

"Aniki…" he said in his sleep. "Aniki…I'm sorry…Aniki…"

"Unforgivable!" Snapped a voice. "Absolutely unforgivable!"

Shou woke up wide-eyed and turned to look at Naruto who just smirk.

''All that studying and you dozed off. Better get to work, hate to see all that studying and praying go to waste.''

Shou laughed awkwardly.

"A-Aniki…" he said.

Manjoume, having been taking his exam, overheard Naruto and Shou. A vein popped out on his forehead as his eye twitched slightly. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands on his desk as he looked down at Naruto and Shou.

"You're a pest, Osiris Red!" snapped Manjoume. "Shut your trap! If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!"

Naruto scowled and faced Manjoume with tightened fists.

"Oi rich boy, bite me!'' Naruto remarked.

Having over heard everything from at the center of the room was Daitokuji.

"Uzumaki-kun, come down here and get a testing sheet...!" said Daitokuji. "There's not much time left-nya!"

Naruto did a 180 and did a salute. ''Right away sir...of course sir.''

From within her seat, Asuka's expression was stern at Naruto's behavior as well as a few others.

_ ''I can't believe he was this late and showing no consideration for the written test,''_ thought Asuka.

Daichi watched from his seat as Naruto took her test from Daitokuji.

"_How could you be so negligent and yet have such considerable skills, Uzumaki Naruto?"_ Daichi thought as he watched Naruto run back up towards his seat.

A few moments later into the test, the students sitting by Naruto and Shou glared at them as they were both asleep. Laughing to himself as he watched them sleep on was Professor Chronos.

"He finished herself off on the written test, just as I suspected!" Professor Chronos said to himself as he grinned. "All that remains is the practical skills test…"

Professor Chronos laughed to himself again, his grin never leaving his face as he covered his mouth.

"_I look forward to that!"_ he thought.

The test was over once the voice on the intercom announced it.

**"In addition, the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM!"**

With that announced, everyone quickly rushed out of their classes to get the new cards that the store would have received today. They were like animals in a stampede as they ran out of the Main Academy Building.

Manjoume straightened out his test papers as his two groupies walked up to him.

"Let's hurry!" said the spiky-haired boy. "We have to hurry up!"

Manjoume looked over his papers.

"I know," he said.

Manjoume's groupies ran out of the room to go check out the new cards. With that, the room was empty save for Naruto, Shou, and Daichi, who was trying to wake them up.

"Hey, you two!" said Daichi. "Wake up! The test is already over!"

_'I thnk the black one looks better on you then the red one Asuka-chan.''_

Shou immediately woke up wide-eyed and stood up in his seat at the same time. After a few seconds, a stream of tears ran down his cheeks as his spirits sank low and he shrugged.

"Now I've done it…why did I even study?" Shou sighed in depression.

Naruto woke up a few seconds ago and overheard Shou.

''Relax Shou...I mean when it comes to real dueling written tests only go so far. The most practical application is to test how well you memorized the information. This test in afternoon is where it really counts.'' Naruto reassured.

"Huh?" said Shou. "Where is everyone?" "They're at the store," answered Daichi. "They're getting a large quantity of brand new cards during the lunch break, after all."

Shou went wide-eyed as he looked astonished.

"H-Huh!" exclaimed Shou. "A large shipment of cards?"

Daichi grinned and held out his hand."Everybody went down there to buy some, trying to reinforce their decks for the practical skills test this afternoon.''

"W-What about you, Misawa-kun?" Asked Shou.

Daichi kept grinning."I'm confident in my deck as it is," he said. "I don't need any new cards."

Shou looked at Naruto."W-What about you, Aniki?" asked Shou.

''Tch...might as well check out these cards. Better than sitting here and doing nothing.''

At the store, students were banging their fists on the overhead door that prevented them from entering. Most were impatient to see the new cards and were shouting for the store to open.

"Open up!" They screamed. "Open up! Hurry up and show us the rare cards!"

The sounds of cars screeching as they came to a stop followed by men wearing the same uniform and holding the same baton made everyone stop what they were doing and look back. Everyone looked wide-eyed at the men.

"Who are they!"

The men surrounded the students and ordered them to step back. Afterwords, the men lined up in two separate lines facing each other on the opposite sides. A man in a white uniform walked in the middle of them carrying a suitcase.

"What you guys want…" he said, holding up the suitcase with a big grin. "…is right in here!"

The students cheered and clapped as the man lifted up the overhead door to enter the store. Before entering, the man looked at the students.

"And we're selling them…right now," he said, walking into the store.

The students all smiled widely and ecstatically.

"At last, the rare cards are…" said everyone.

The overhead door opened up fully, revealing an opened suitcase set on a table with a small package within the suitcase that said…'Sold'. The students fell back anime-style as they wailed.

"…_not_ here!" they wailed. "What is the meaning of this!"

The counter girl gestured at the man in the black trench coat standing by the empty suitcase.

"This person has purchased them all," she said.

The students looked at the guy as he held up his hand.

"I have already paid the price in full," he said.

Outbursts and complaints filled the room as the students glared daggers at the man who purchased the cards.

"That's low!" said someone.

"Hogging them all to yourself, huh!" said another.

"You fiend!" Added someone else.

Naruto and Shou dashed out of the door as they made their way to the store.

Both Osiris Reds slid to a stop and noticed the store was completely empty…save for the counter girl.

"Damn...it's...empty.''

"If no one's here…does that mean they've been bought already!"

Naruto and Shou ran towards the counter."Hello! Excuse me miss but what happened to all the new cards?''

"Well, there were a lot of students here to buy cards…" she explained, sliding down a green package onto the counter to show them. "…and this is the only one we have left."

Shou and Naruto looked at the package with shock.

"Huh!" They both exclaimed. "J-Just one!"

Shou looked at Naruto with concern.

"What should we do, Aniki?" Shou asked Naruto, his expression turning anxious. "We bombed the written test, so if we can at least beef up our decks for the practical part…"

''You buy it Shou...''

Shou looked at Naruto awestruck.

"You're letting me have it?" Asked Shou. "It's the very last pack!"

''I know Shou...buy it.''

Shou frowned.

"But Aniki, today's a really big test!" said Shou. "And we're both mutual enemies, too…"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Shou perplexed.

Naruto snorted,"Enemies? Who on earth gave you that retarded idea?''

Shou kept his frown as he explained."Well, you see…" he said.

Naruto cut Shou,''Meh tell me later. We'll have to focus on passing this test first.''

Shou's eyes began to water at Naruto's generosity."Aniki…" said Shou.

"Wait just a minute there!" said a voice.

Shou, Naruto, and the counter woman turned to see an older woman walk up to them. Naruto smiled, recognizing the woman as the one she helped out earlier.

"Ah, it's Granny from this morning!"

The older woman looked at Naruto kindly.

"It's not 'Granny'," she said. "Call me 'Tome'."

Naruto smiled at Tome."So, you work at the store, Tome-san, huh?"

Shou looked at Naruto questioningly."Do you know her, Aniki?" asked Shou.

''More or less...''

Tome waved at Naruto to catch his attention."That aside, come on over here. I've got something that's very nice.''

Elsewhere Manjoume looked at the deck of cards constructed in his hand which consisted of the many rare cards that Chronos purchased and then the makeshift grave he made with a rock over it. As much as he didn't want to believe Chrono's words of Naruto's victory over Asuka, the much praised Obelisk Queen, it wasn't in Chronos character to admit anyone of any failures of the Obelisk blues, especially one of his star pupils. That and Chronos seemed quite adamant at get Naruto expelled for beating him at a children's card game. Going so far as to fix up a match between the two, despite the duelist being from different dorms.

At an early age Manjoume started dueling at which he obtained a mysterious card...a card with a spirit residing within...he thought it was his destiny to become a dueling god and working with that card he entered into many junior champion ships and won them all. Back then, dueling with his spirit...he couldn't help but have fun. And then he enrolled into Duel Academia.

His grades on the school entrance exam ranked him in the distinguished Obelisk Blue. For one as experienced dueling championship winner as him it felt like a fitting rank but...''

_''How could he have gotten into blue already?''_

_''Even though the one who topped the exams, Misawa is only yellow!''_

_''It's gotta be because he's part of the Manjoume family!''_

_''Tch! That's the power of money for you!''  
_

The jealousy and sneers behind his back were quite rampant. He would show those bastards that slandered him just what he could do. Going so far as to seal way the one who fought with him these shackles himself.

Naruto found himself opposite side of Manjoume. With the idea of promotion to Ra Yellow over his head if he won the duel.

Both duelists placed their decks within their duel disks as Professor Chronos ran away from them as the duel began.

"Duel!" They said.

0

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

0

''Ready richboy?'' Naruto taunted.

"That's Manjoume-_san_!" snapped Manjoume.

Naruto ignored Manjoume and reached for his deck.

"I'll go first," Naruto said, drawing a card.

''I'll play Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn..''

Guardian Stone Kitsune

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Earth

Stars: 4

Attack: 500

Defense: 2200

Description:A kitsune warrior that gave up its fleshly body and power to become a stone guardian. It's massive stone frame protects its allies against all attacks.

"I end my turn," said Naruto

Manjoume laughed quietly at Naruto's actions.

"Even if you inherited those legendary cards doesn't mean you have what it takes to wield them…" said Manjoume. "I'll show you difference between our skills.''

"Draw!" said Manjoume.

Manjoume smirked at Naruto's changed expression and not to mention the fact the card he drew was the one he got from Professor Chronos.

"_And already, it's a rare card I got from Professor Chronos…"_ thought Manjoume. "I activate the spell card, Magical Mallet!"

''I'm curious...what effect does that card have?''

Manjoume smirked and began his explanation.

"By shuffling this card, along with any cards I don't want in my hand, back into my deck…I'll draw that many new cards!" explained Manjoume. He looked at all four cards in his hand and smirked. "And now, I'll…"

Shou gasped.

"Huh?" exclaimed Shou. "He's going to replace all four cards!"

Daichi, keeping his expression neutral and serious, explained to Shou, Manjoume's intentions.

"If you can drop any cards from your hand you don't want and replace them…your chances of getting the cards you want into your hand gets higher," said Daichi.

"What's more, Magical Mallet isn't a one-time use card," said Manjoume. "Since it'll keep returning to my deck, it'll keep going right back into my hand."

As if to prove his point, Manjoume drew one card and showed it to Naruto. Naruto frowned upon seeing what card it was. It was Magical Mallet.

"_Damn...this duel just got a lot harder…"_

Smirking, Manjoume activated Magical Mallet again.

"I'll return Magical Mallet and another card into my deck and draw two cards again!" Manjoume said, holding up a card he drew. "Come forth! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

A huge, tiger-like jet appeared on the Manjoume's side of the field with 1600 attack points.

"Next, from my hand, I activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base!" said Manjoume.

"Once each turn, I can special summon a Level-4 or below monster from my hand!" explained Manjoume. "And this turn, I'll special summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

This time a blue, plane-like monster appeared on Manjoume's side of the field.

"Gentlemen start your engines," said Manjoume. "Now merge!"

W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet flew up into the air and merged with each other by connecting to one another.

"VW-Tiger Catapult!" Manjoume announced as the merged creature now had an attack power of 2000.

Naruto's face remained impassive at this creature.

"However, my turn has far from ended yet."

"Next, I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect! By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster into attack mode!" s

Shou and Daichi were surprised.

"No fair!" said Shou. "If his 500 attack guardian stone kitsune gets hit with an attack…"

Manjoume laughed as Guardian stone Kitsune switched from his defensive stance to an offensive one. Though that was cut short when Naruto activated his face down card Waboku.

''I'm not foolish enough not to cover my basis. The strategies I use on my opponents I figure a counter-defense in case their used on me. As such a card effect or spell used to switch a defensive monster to offense. A 1 in 50 chance is what I figure against a standard opponent and looks like those odds were right. Better luck next time Manjoume.''

Manjoume could only snarl as his perfect start was undone with the effect of a single card.

Watching the duel from above in a different room, were Professor Chronos and Samejima. Professor Chronos frowned as he pressed his hands against the glass to support himself as he got a closer look at the duel.

''_What are you doing Signore Manjoume? After I spent all those money on those blasted cards you better not fail me.''_

Samejima watched the duel closely as Manjoume placed a card face down to finish his turn.  
''Now it's my turn!'' Naruto said drawing a card. ''I play the Iron Tanuki in defense mode.'' A tank sized metal Tanuki appeared on Naruto's side of the field. ''I also place another card face down and with that I end my turn.''

Iron Tanuki  
Stars: 3  
Attribute: Metal  
Type:Machine  
Attack: 700  
Defense: 1600  
Description: A battle machine constructed in the shape of a Tanuki it's tough hull makes most standard weaponry ineffective.

Shou looked at Naruto surprised.

"Huh?" said Shou. "What is Aniki doing? Defense mode isn't like Aniki at all…"

"With what he's facing at 2000 ATK, it must be the only thing he _can_ do," said Daichi.

Shou looked at Bastion.

"B-But…" he said.

Asuka, somewhere within the gymnasium, looked at Naruto concerned.

"_Naruto, this can't be all you've got…"_ thought Asuka.

Naruto grinned at Manjoume.

"Well 'Rich boy' it's your turn now,'' Naruto mocked.

"Quit it with that!" Snapped Manjoume.

Naruto grinned. ''Well prove it by beating me. Show me it's your skills that got you into blue.''

Manjoume drew a card and looked at it, smirking afterwards.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Next, with the effect of the continuous spell card, Frontline Base, I special-summon Z-Metal Tank!"

With X-Head Cannon with an attack of 1800 and Z-Metal Tank with an attack of 1500 appeared on the field looking like their name suggests on the field with VW-Tiger Catapult, Naruto looked at them, astonished.

''Aw hell...'' He murmured softly as visions of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior came to mind.

Manjoume's smirk widened.

"What's wrong? Speechless," said Manjoume.

Shou and Bastion looked at Manjoume's monsters and gaped.

"Since he has X and Z, that means the only card left is…!" said Shou.

"Reverse card, open!" Manjoume said, his face-down card turning up. "I can use Call of the Living Dead's effect to revive a Monster card from my graveyard! And that monster is…"

A red, robotic-like dragon appeared on the field.

"It's Y!" exclaimed Shou.

Daichi clenched his teeth.

"T-This is bad!" said Daichi.

"Here we go, Uzumaki!" said Manjoume. "I combine X, Y, and Z together!"

Said monsters merged together.

Everyone within the gymnasium looked at the field agape.

"There are two monsters on the field with an ATK of 2000 or higher…" said Daichi. "Does Naruto have any chance of winning?"

"There's more!" said Manjoume.

'_Oh come the fuck on!' _

"I'm not done yet!" said Manjoume. "I'm going to use my VW-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon (with an attack of) for a combination summon again!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult flew into the air and combined with one another, forming into a huge, bipedal-monster with an attack of 3000 attack points.

"This is my VXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" said Manjoume.

Everyone looked at V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Dragon agape in shock.

"And VXYZ's special ability activates!" said Manjoume.

A small whirlwind surrounded Naruto's Guardian Stone Kitsune and caused him to disappear."VXYZ is able to remove an opponent's card once per turn. Taste and savor it. The sadness of the one who has nothing…" 

* * *

Meanwhile with Samejima and Chronos~

Professor Chronos watched the duel eagerly.

"This is simply the best!" said Professor Chronos. "That dropout boy will be _dropping_ any moment now!"

* * *

"VXYZ, attack that player directly!"

''I don't think so...'' He said activating his trap. ''Infinite Dismissal. Your monster is paralyzed is paralyzed for one turn.''

Manjoume scowled as Naruto laughed a bit.

''My turn,'' He drew a card. ''First I activate the magic card newborn miracle. By discarding one Kitsune card from my hand I can special summon the monster Newborn Kit from my deck to the field.''

A new born baby kitsune appeared on the field in defense mode.

New Born Kit

Stars: 1

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Light

Attack: 400

Defense: 200

Effect: When destroyed by an opponent special summon one Mother Kitsune to the field.

-  
About most of the female population residing in the gymnasium all squealed over the baby Kit.

"Cu~tie!" they squealed.

Hearts were literally floating around in the air from the girls. _  
_

_''Note to self...play New Born Kit in duels more often. Increases chances of getting Poon exponentially.''_

''I'll play level four Nogitsune in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn.''

''Tch...I'll start by using VXYZ's special ability to remove your level four Nogitsune then I'll squash your little pest. VXYZ Catapult Canon destroy his Newborn Baby Kit.'' After destroying Naruto's monster Manjoume didn't get the reaction he thought he would.

''You monster!''

''Oh my god he killed that poor baby Kitsune!''

''You jerk!''

The female populous was not happy.

''Yeah Manjoume why'd you do it? What did my Newborn Kit ever do you know?'' Naruto asked, trying his damnest not to laugh.

''Yeah, what did it ever do you?'' Another female student asked.

''Oh come on!''

''Newborn Kit's sacrifice will not be in vain. I activate its special ability by summoning Mother Kitsune to the field in attack mode.''

A larger than normal fox with two tails appeared on the field.

Mother Kitsune

Attribute: None

Type:Kitsune

Stars: 7

Attack:2900

Defense: 1200

Effect:When Mother Kitsune destroys the monster that destroys Newborn Kit as long as that monster is in attack mode it does the additional damage of it's attack points to opponent's life points directly.

''Tch your monster is four hundred life points to weak to defeat mine Osiris Red.''

''Ah but...'' Naruto held up the card in his hand. ''I still have the cards in my hand and one card face down. Now let me show you my kind of combination. First I activate Meteor of destruction which does 1000 life points weren't of damage as long as your life points are 3,000 or more.'' A holographic meteor crashed into Manjoume who groaned in pain. (Seriously holograms can hurt people and change the weather in this show?)

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 3000

''I then activate the spell card Kitsune Ascension which add seven hundred life points to my Mother Kitsune giving it an attack power boost of 3,400.''

Manjoume looked on at horror at what that meant.

''Now I attack your monster with Mother Kitsune!'' Mother Kitsune charged forward as it tackled the monstrosity. Both monsters are then consumed with blue flame and when it dies down only Mother Kitsune remained.

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 2500

''And to finish things I activate Mother Kitsune's special effect. When destroying the monster responsible for destroying Newborn Kit I deal the exact damage of Mother Kitsune's original attack points as long as that monster is in attack mode.''

Manjoume could only look on in horror as he was attack by the monster and his life points dropped to zero.

Shou watched astonished before breaking into a wide smile and cheering like the rest of the students.

"You did it!" Yelled someone.

Shou jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, his grin never leaving his face.

"You did it, Aniki!" said Shou.

Professor Chronos stared at the outcome of the duel with disbelief. Samejima had his hands on his hips.

"To have that many rare cards and lose…" said Professor Chronos.

Samejima stared at Professor Chronos and grinned.

"It appears that there _were_ grounds for him beating you, Professor Chronos," said Samejima.

Professor Chronos froze and began to walk out of the room.

"You really _must_ excuse me!" said Professor Chronos.

Chuckling, Samejima stared at Naruto who raised his hand in a fist.

Manjoume was still on the ground from his loss. He looked up at Naruto and glared at him with daggers.

"Naruto…" said Manjoume.

''Despite the trash I talked you're actually a decent duelist.''

''I don't need your pity Uzumaki!''

''Good...I have no pity to give. A lot of duelists fall into a trap of trying to get out tributes quickly to summon their strongest monster. The thing was you relied far too much on that Canon monster. Even low-level monsters have a set purpose if you use effective counters and other strategies with spells and traps. Relying on a high level monster will only hold you back. When I duel I duel with all my cards as if they're a part of me. The same belief I've always had in my comrades long before I became a duelist. Think about that Manjoume. I look forward to when we duel next time,'' Naruto finished as Shou and Daichi ran up to him.

"Hey!" Shouted Shou. "Hey, Aniki!"

Suddenly, Samejima spoke on the intercom.

"**You have shown me, Uzumaki Naruto,"** said Samejima. **"Your trust in your deck, your dueling aptitude relying on skill instead of raw power…and most importantly, a dueling soul that never gives up in a fight… These are things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. So, as the winner, Uzumakii-kun, you are…being promoted to Ra Yellow!"**

The crowed congratulated Naruto for his promotion. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and yelped slightly when Shou jumped and grabbed him around the waist, giving him a hug.

"You're incredible!" said Shou. "You're just awesome, Aniki! You've overwhelm me!"

''Uum Syrus we talked about this. Personal space,'' He said trying to pry the kid off him.

"Aren't I though?" Naruto asked.

Daichi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, congratulations, and welcome to Ra Yellow," said Daichi.

Holding out his hand, Daichi smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled and took his hand.

"Right...''Naruto smiled and laughed as confetti rained down from the ceiling. The students cheered for Naruto. Shou stared at him with awe and happiness.

"_So, now, Aniki is an official Ra Yellow student,"_ thought Shou. _"It's gonna be lonely being separated from my Aniki, but…I suppose this is for the best."_

Naruto waved to everyone as they clapped for him.

"_Congratulations, Aniki…"_ thought Shou. _"Congratulations!"_

At the Osiris Red Dorm Shou had just explained to Hayato what had happened.

"Pretty strange…" said Hayato. "There's no way a guy could switch from Osiris Red so quickly, after all."

Hayato stared at Shou, who was sitting by the desk, from his bed.

"That may be, but Aniki's already off in Ra Yellow…" said Shou.

The door suddenly opened and the person Shou least expected to come back entered.

"'How's it hanging?''

Shou stood up from his seat, ecstatic though surprised at the sight of Naruto.

"'Sup…guys…?" repeated Shou. "What're you doing here?"

''Well...I figure things would be boring if I left and I have this whole thing about using my opponent's underestimating me to my advantage. And I don't plan on leaving any time soon because I like the color red. Well until you come with me or Hayato gets Diabetes. Whichever is first.'' _That and they ran out of yellow jackets and won't get another shipment until halfway through the semester. The bastards. _

''Hey!''

Naruto looked up at the upper. ''You can complain when you stop buying snack cakes from me.''

For some reason, something within Shou was overjoyed at that statement. To show it, Shou ran towards Naruto.

"Aniki!" said Shou.

Shou wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him tightly as he cried in happiness.

''Damnit Shou I already told you human contact is my weakness. Let go.''

Shou looked up at Naruto with water eyes.

"I'm so happy, Aniki!" sobbed Shou. "To think that we still get to stay together!"

''Damnit let go!''

''I bet if it was Asuka you wouldn't be complaining,'' Hayato remarked.

''Oh hell yeah I wouldn't be complaining! I'd open to those breasts with open arms. Not to mention the rest of her? Best...hug...ever...''

Shou sniffed,''Same old perverted old Aniki.''

''Hey! Anyway seriously man let go. If I have to drop kick you I will. The last thing we need is to give anyone ideas about shit that doesn't happen here.'' Naruto managed to extract himself from Shou. ''Now if you guys excuse me I have to go take advantage of the knowledge of my card Newborn Kit being a magnet for girls who love cute things.'' And with that Naruto was off.


	4. Naruto vs The Shadow Duelist

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0**  
**

Story Start

0

As the week came to an end, Asuka Tenjoin stood in front of an old building as nighttime came. In her hand was a red rose, which she placed near the front of a statue. Looking at the building with a somber expression.

Meanwhile at the Osiris Red dorm a group of friends, well roommates were telling scary stories.

"On a cliff on the north part of this island, there's…a cave," said Shou.

Naruto and Hayato listened eagerly as they and Shou sat by a table within the dining room, the only source of light coming from a lit candle settled on said table. Laid around the candle, were cards.

Shou made his face look even more serious as he continued on.

"Deep in the cave is a small inlet…" continued Shou, "…and when night falls, moonlight will shine from the ceiling."

"Yeah?" Said Hayato. "Yeah?"

"Then, when you look in at the bottom of the inlet…a card you want shows up at the bottom of the water," said Shou. ''They say, when you reach for it…you'll suddenly get yourself pulled into the ocean!" Shou shouted as he pulled on a terrified face.

At that moment, something pulled on Hayato's pant leg. His eyes widened as he screamed.

Naruto pointed out what caused Hayato to scream after Shou caught his attention and pointed down under the table. After seeing what was under, both Shou and Naruto laughed as Hayato freaked out. When Shou dived down to see what was going on, he came up with Pharaoh in his arms. He was snickering as he held up a small plant that Pharaoh seemed to be pawing at it while purring.

"Tch...I guess that's all one gets for a level four star story. My turn...'' Naruto drew a level six star card.''Curious...I have just the story in mind. It all-stars with this group named Akatsuki.''

000

Story-Spoilers for Misadventures of Akatsuki

0000

The Akatsuki had all gathered around the table looking at the object in the center. They were all nervous, no scared shit-less at what it symbolized. It could have only meant they lost their immortality factor. Because in the middle of the table was Tobi's orange spiraled mask. Tobi would do everything with that mask on. He never took that mask off, no matter what.

''What are we going to fucking do man?'' This question came from Kisame. The only reason they were able to move the mask was because Samheda absorbed the youki around it. Deidara was currently bandaging up his hand from the burn he got from trying to pick up the mask.

''I say we bury it, say a quick pray and move on with our lives,'' Sasori said coldly.

''Sasori-danna that's a bit cold-blooded. I mean were talking about Tobi, he was just a kid. It's not like it was Kisame or something.''

''Fuck you!''

''Piss off.''

''Enough!" Pein roared, slamming his hand on the table. Silence was what followed. _Holy Shit that actually worked. _''Now this is what's going on. Now we are sure from the Youki it was Naruto who did this…now we all just have to relax and wait. I mean he's been gone for weeks now. Nothing has happened besides finding Tobi's mask so whose to say…wait…ok I confused myself.

''He wants us dead…we have effectively cock-blocked him over three times now. If it was me, I would go crazy and killed you all also.''

''We know you would Itachi.''

''Do you want to be Tsukiyomied Kisame?''

''I don't even care anymore.''

''Tsuki…'

''Yehahehe!'' Tobi screamed from the Kitchen.

''That's Tobi! Quick to the Kitchen!'' They all rushed to the Kitchen to find a beaten and bloody Tobi. He was on his face, a rag covering his head.

''Holy crap…Tobi can get hurt?'' Deidara asked.

''Hurt…pfft…looks like he's dead,'' Hidan added yanking off the rag. ''Holy shit Tobi's Black!'' He screamed as the force of the yank caused Tobi's body to turn over.

''That's not Tobi! **Doesn't smell like Tobi!" **Zetsu took a bite out of the body. ''Doesn't taste like him eith…kkagugh…akfa…**ffhahs.'' **Zetsu started choking.

''Holy shit Zetsu is choking!'' Deidara screamed.

''No shit!" Sasori shouted to him.

''What are you idiots standing around for? Someone perform the Heimlich or what the devil it's called. '' Pein ordered. Kisame ran forward and rammed Samheda into the plant man's stomach. The others mouth dropped opened.

''Kisame the idiocy you have shown today has truly surprised me,'' Came Itachi's stoic comment.

Zetsu started to spit up green blood as his face started to melt.

''Holy shit Shark-shit! What the fuck did you do!''

''Shut the fuck up Deidara it wasn't me!'' Zetsu dropped on the ground dead. The body turned into a puff of smoke revealing a training body covered in a weird green stuff.

''Poison…with acidic properties…I know what every poison in the world looks like.'' Sasori stated. ''Zetsu's definitely dead. ''

''Great…so it was a trap. As the leader I ordered you all to protect me. Without me there is no Akatsuki...henceforth a few of you dying is no big deal.''

''Pfft fuck that…''-Kisame mumbled in protest.

A note had dropped on the ground. The wording was written in blood.

**The plant man is dead…every one of you will suffer your fate. Torment and death, the irony of each situation. All these words aren't truthful, all of these words aren't lies. The truth is there are traps built all over the base. The lie is that each one, built specifically for each person. Can you guys make it out of here alive? Probably not…the only rule is to stay alive…stay alive long enough to discover who is…oh shit wait that's a movie…what I meant to say was just don't die or whatever…fuck it I ruined it anyway…not like you can just erase blood…Just don't act like the dumb asses you usually do. If you do, you'll act like the people and saw and die when Jigsaw tells them not to do what they usually would do, they do it anyway and die. Talking about being fucking retarded. **

An explosion was heard from up above. Without a doubt the entrance of the cave would be blocked. Meaning they would have to travel through the secret passage.

''No-ah…no way fuck this.'' Deidara said as he took out a clump of clay. ''I'm about to blow us out of here.''

''Yo dumbass…didn't you hear the note. You'll get us all killed.''

''Yeah right…I kept this clay on me all week. No way it could have been tampered with,'' He said putting some in his mouth. ''Hhm Minty.'' He started chewing it. The next thing they knew an explosion shook the kitchen. The blast wasn't enough to knock them out but the smell was. Pieces and bits of Deidara covered them all.

''Dumbass…it's obvious that the killer has studied us…Zetsu a Cannibal died from eating part of a body…Poisoned an ironic fate. Deidara was blown up by his own clay that he always kept with him. By acting how we usually act it will lead to our deaths.''

''Guess that means you'll die from boredom huh fuck-face?'' Hidan taunted.

'Keep it up Bitch! I'll burn you to ash!'' Itachi shouted as Hidan recoiled.

''Well damn mutha fucka I was joking. Chill out.''

''Enough bickering. I don't plan on dying here. I just lost a meat shie-member…Akatsuki must stand strong. Itachi you are a Saw veteran are you not?''

''Seen all 9 movies over ten times…I think I know how to..'' Itachi jerked forward a bit. He took a step forward or two, a dart was hanging out from the back of his neck. ''Oh this is bullshit.'' He said as he slumped forward, dead.

''Oh come the fuck on…what kind of shit is this?'' Hidan screamed as another note dripped down.

**Forgot Itachi was a Saw Veteran…had to kill him. You bitches will not be getting off easy. I'm going to kill all of you…Then I'm going to sell your body to fan girls. **

''Oh god NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Kisame screamed as he started to cry hysterically.

''Hhm…whoever this person is…he is a greater evil then Madara and the Bijuu combined. Naruto hates fan girls so he can't be the killer. He might have fought the killer or something. For the time being we must assume that the killer is someone we do not know of. Now follow me.''

''Hold on Leader-sama I need to go get my money.''

''Kakuzu you dumb fuck! Did the recent deaths not mean anything to you?'' Hidan asked his suicidal partner.

''Oh it did…I am an immortal though…I can't be killed so easily.''

''Except by heart attacks.''

''Fuck you Hidan.''

''Kakuzu we can't afford to wait for you…leave now and you will have to find your way out on your own. ''

''Ok.'' He said with a shrug as he left.

''Now follow me…I will lead us to safety.''

0

With Kakuzu

0

''I love money…I love Mon-nayyyy…Fuck this killer…can kiss my ass…now time to raid everyone else's room.'' He sung as a figure moved in the darkness. ''Who the fuck…oh you're the bastard killing everyone. Hey look don't kill me and will split it 95 to 5…sound fair?''

The humanoid figure hissed as its red eyes glowed.

''What are you going to do? Hiss me to death? Blowing me up, Poisoning me, and chopping me up won't kill me. Sorry but…I'm going to kill you now.'' He said preparing a Lightning Jutsu.

The figure gave a blood curdling scream as it body began to crack and twist. It grew in size to about ten feet tall and sprouted tentacles.

''M-Mommy? B-But I saw you di…'' Kakuzu hunched over and grabbed his chest. ''Oh Kami! '' He starting to see a bright light. ''A white light…Jesus it's my time ?'' He asked as he fell over.

0

With the others

0

''Hey so how far are we from freedom?'' Itachi asked, scaring the shit out of the others.

''Itachi what the hell man...we thought you were dead,'' Kisame said clutching his chest.

''I got better...now about my question?.''

''We aren't that far…just a few more…'' The howl of Ravenous creatures caught their attention. They turned around to see a pack of hungry dogs.

''You guys go on ahead.'' Sasori said stopping.

''Wow Sasori…you're sacrificing yourself so we can stay alive?''

''Kisame you truly are an idiot. I'm inside a puppet jack-ass. I am also covered in deadly poison. Contact without a doubt will kill these creatures. If you guys keep on going on ahead you'll without a doubt activate the traps, meaning when I catch up I'll be safe.''

''Figures…seems like something…you…would…'' Itachi stopped. He turned and ran ass fast he could ahead.

''I got a bad feeling about…'' Pein started to say as he saw the Dog's henges fell down. They were nothing but chakra and paper tags shaped in the form of dogs.

''Oh Fuuu…'' but before Sasori could finish he was was enveloped by a mass explosion. They were slightly burned and bruised from the impact. The explosion shook the lair slightly but not enough to cause a cave in.

The others shook themselves and wiped off the dirt. They continued on ahead to the exit. Ten minutes had passed and they couldn't find Itachi. ''I'm beginning to think this is an inside job. I mean first Kakuzu disappears now Itachi. One of them has to be the killer,'' Kisame rambled, obviously becoming paranoid. ''In fact you guys are still alive! ONE OF YOU COULD BE THE KILLER!''

''Hey shark-shit…you're still alive! You could be the fucking killer. Everyone knows you and Deidara never got alone.''

''Ok…point taken…but what about Zetsu? I felt like we were brothers in a way.''

''Well no shit? Both ugly as fuck and cannibals.'''

''Watch it foul-mouth or that head of yours might come off your shoulders.''

''Both of you enough…you two idiots are always fighting. Once we get out of here, alive, then you can continue your little spat. '' Pein said as he opened a door. They made there way into the next room to find the dead body of none other then…

''No way!''

''I can't believe it!''

''So even he died.''

''This is serious.''

It was none other than the body of their Butler Geoffrey. He wasn't moving at all, his body covered with gash wounds and blood. He had several holes in his outfit, consisting with stab marks. In his hand was a heart.

''I recognize that heart…It's Kakuzu's heart…then that means.''

**''He's dead!'' **Said a figure from the darkness. They were a hundred feet away from the door, from freedom. The killer being their last obstacle. **''Great Job…the two of you managed to survive.''**

''Tw…''Hidan started to say as blood dripped from his mouth. He fell forward and gave a horrendous scream as his body blew to pieces. In its places was some black shelled looking dog creature.

''WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU KILLING US!''

**''You always did managed to piss me off Kisame. You were always talking shit…saying things that I didn't find inappropriate. Now I will kill you.''**

''Killer-san do you have any idea who you are fucking with? I am Pein, Leader of Akatsuki and wielder of the Rin'nengan. I have only lost to one person and you sure as hell aren't him.''

The killer began to chuckle. '**'I know you a lot better than you think…Nagato.''** The killer said as Pein's eyes widen.

''How? Only…wait…how you know about our abilities and personalities. How you knew what we were going to do so well. It's all so simple now, I should have known from the moment you disappeared.''

''**So you know who I am don't you?''**

''Without a doubt…you could only be….''

''No...stop...no more.'' Shou and Hayato were laughing their asses off. They were laughing so hard they were literally crying. After a few more moments they calmed down.

''Aniki...what kind of story was that?''

''Hey it was a horror-comedy ok. It's not like it's as ridiculous as the fact a week ago several battleships and helicopters came to the island to drop off a case of cards for a children's card game. I mean was that much protection necessary? Wouldn't it had been better to I don't know...use that kind of force to protect our water channels against terrorist or something? All and all I'm better at pointing out the ironic and telling humor stories than horror. The killer though turned out to be none other than Konan who collected the life insurance policy. They say that she disappeared the day after. Using her skills of infiltration and deception to infiltrate other groups and repeat the same thing. They say she likes to take a stroll on night like these and when you encounter her the only thing you here before your end is the sound of laughter,'' Naruto whispered as suddenly laughter filled the room.

Thump!

Shou stared wide-eyed at Daitokuji, his arm on the table for support having fallen out of his seat from the startle. Hayato, his chair on the floor, was in the corner staring wide-eyed in fear at Daitokuji.

''What are you kids doing?''

"You scared us!" exclaimed Shou.

Shou agreed. "Daitokuji-sensei!" said Shou.

Daitokuji laughed awkwardly, Pharaoh meowing in his arms.

"Sorry, I just came to pick up Pharaoh.''

Daitokuji laughed. Regaining composure a bit, Shou adjusted his glasses and smiled awkwardly.

"Professor, we're playing a card game where you tell a story equal to the Level of the card you draw," explained Shou.

"That sounds like fun...!" Daitokuji said, reaching out for the deck. "Now, let's see here…I'll do it too…"

Daitokuji picked up the card and flipped it over.

Naruto gave a whistle at the level of the card drawn. ''12? Tch that's going to be incredible tale right there.''

Shou smiled at Daitokuji.

"Please give us the best you've got, sir!" said Shou.

Daitokuji chuckled.

"Come to think of it, are you aware that there is an abandoned dorm deep within this island...?" he asked.

"Abandoned dorm?" Naruto asked, suddenly becoming interested.

Daitokuji nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Apparently, it was a dorm for the academy's honor students long ago, but…every single student in that dorm went missing..."

Shou gulped and looked questioningly at the professor.

"Really?" asked Shou.

Daitokuji leaned down a bit to be at his students eye-level.

"I heard they were doing all sorts of research concerning the Shadow Games in that dorm...," said Daitokuji.

Hayato supported himself up by grabbing onto a chair after hearing 'Shadow Games'.

"S-Shadow Games?" said Hayato.

Daitokuji, now sitting in a chair by Shou and Naruto, looked at Hayato.

"I'm referring to horrible games, the ones activated by legendary items...," explained Daitokuji.

Naruto found himself tensing as old memories came to mind. One memory that came to mind was the time he was blasted full force by Malik's Ra Phoenix mode. It wasn't an experience he wanted to relive any time soon.

''You're referring to the Thousand-Years Items am I correct sensei?''

''Indeed, I don't know the specifics, but most just dismiss it as superstition.'' Daitokuji said, adjusting his glasses. "By the time I came to this Academy, that dorm was made off-limits..."

Pharaoh meowed loudly and Daitokuji stood up from his seat.

"It's about time we get back to our rooms...," said Daitokuji. "Well then, good night. Remember, we have classes tomorrow."

Naruto and Shou frowned and watched as Daitokuji walked out.

"Yes, sir…" they said reluctantly.

Shou looked at Naruto.

"Man, I wonder if there's really a place like that on this island?'' Shou wondered out loud

Naruto grinned and looked at Shou.

"That gives me an idea. "Let's go take a look tomorrow night!"

Shou was astonished.

"Huh?" said Shou.

Hayato immediately slid into view after hearing Naruto's proposal.

"I'm a bit scared, but I'd like to go, too," said Hayato.

Shou's eyes widened. It was two against one and Naruto made that official.

''Tch...then tomorrow night were looking for this dorm.'' _If it's abandon and off-limits then it's just might be the perfect secluded place to bring Asuka-chan...once I seduce her that is._

"It's settled…!" said Hayato.

"Yeah…" Shou said reluctantly.

Outside eavesdropping on the trio's conversation, was Professor Chronos. Laughing to himself, he got a plan in mind.

"Bravo!" he said. "The Shadow Games! I almost forgot about that approach!"

Professor Chronos grinned.

"If I use those rumors to make that ginger-tipped bastard disappear, no one will suspect a thing!" said Professor Chronos.

The Next Day in class, Daitokuji stared at the sleeping Osiris Red duo, grinning. The students, the ones who arrived to class early, sitting around Shou and Naruto, both sitting in the same seat with their backs against each other, glared at them as they had fallen asleep before classes had _even_ started.

_''Hhm what's that Asuka? You want me to judge you and your friends wet T-shirt contest. I'd be honored too.' _Naruto murmured with a perverted giggle.

Peering at them from afar was Professor Chronos. Grinning at the plan that he thought up and would start tonight, he stared at Naruto, who was peacefully asleep.

"Sleep well, now," said Professor Chronos. "It will be the last dream you'll ever have, anyway. _Totocalcio_…"

It was later that day where Chronos was waiting at the hideout. Using some more of his money he hired a mercenary of sorts. Children's Card Games became quite profitable after the Battle City Fiasco. Being a Dr. In Dueling, which became an actual degree thanks to Kaiba investing so much money in said children's card game where it became an official job like a doctor or repairmen Chronos was able to earn some money doing teaching jobs here and there before coming to Academia. As such he was able to hire a self-proclaimed shadow duelist to duel Naruto and make him 'disappear' all because said duelist beat him at a children's card game.

At the lighthouse the said shadow duelist walked up to greet Chronos. He saw a tall man with a mask on and a trench coat walk towards him.

"Oh, you must be the self-proclaimed Shadow Duelist," said Professor Chronos.

Smoke began to stream down around the tall man, the Shadow Duelist

"Let's get right to discussing my appearance fee," said the Shadow Duelist. "My appearance fee is a flat rate. It has nothing to do with whatever circumstances my client might have. It's always three months of my client's salary."

Professor Chronos ceased his grin.

"I think that's _very _related to your client's circumstances…" said Professor Chronos. "Whatever… More importantly, will you get the job done?"

"I'm a pro," said the Shadow Duelist. "I never turn my back on my enemies."

Professor Chronos dashed by the Shadow Duelist's side, the duelist turning quickly to face Professor Chronos. Professor Chronos continued trying to see if the Shadow Duelist was telling the truth. Each time he tried, the Shadow Duelist made sure to keep turning to face Professor Chronos.

"Just leave it to me…" the Shadow Duelist said, moving back rather quickly. "You just come when the duel is over…"

Professor Chronos stared as the Shadow Duelist left, the man not once turning his back.

"He _isn't_ turning his back…" said Professor Chronos. "My, he _is_ a professional."

Meanwhile later that night the Osiris Red Trio were walking through he forest. All three had flashlights turned on.

''I didn't think Chumley would show up. I mean he thinks class is a hassle.''

''It's Hayato...and it's not that I don't like staying home or studying, it's just…" said Hayato.

"Just what?"

"I don't like classes that only teach you how to win duels…" said Hayato.

"Is there any other way to study dueling, besides how to win?" asked Shou.

Hayato stuttered a bit.

"Um…I'm sure there is!" he said. "Take the Shadow Games, for example." Hayato almost regretted when Naruto suddenly sharply turned and gave him a piercing look. Within a fraction of a second they seemed questioning. Hayato blinked and wondered if he saw what he thought he saw.

''Shadow Games huh?'' Naruto didn't say anymore as he continued on. Eventually they came across a single red rose laying right in front of a sign. Naruto sniffed the air then looked at the rose. '_Asuka.'_

Shou whined."This looks scary!" said Shou.

Looking ahead at the old building, which was without a doubt the abandoned dorm the group was looking for. Shou tried to back up, but Hayato prevented him. The blue-haired boy looked at Naruto focused his gaze at the building. Something was calling to him. Something Dark. Something familiar.

"Aniki, I think we should just give up!" said Shou.

Naruto looked at Shou sternly, his eyes giving a serious expression.

"Stop being such a coward Shou!" Snapped Naruto. "How can you ever expect to be someone when you lack to balls to back up doing something.''

Suddenly, the sound of a branch snapping scared the crap out of Hayato and Shou, causing them to both yell and clutch onto Naruto.

"I-It's here!" Yelled Hayato and Shou.

''Relax guys it's only Tenjouin-san.'' Naruto commented off handily.

Asuka stared at them wide-eyed, surprised to see them there.

"A-Asuka-san!" said Shou.

''You both have five seconds to let go of me.'

Hayato and Shou let go of Naruto and backed away from him a bit.

''Tenjouin-san, why are you here?''

Asuka walked over to the group.''The question is, what are you three doing here?"

Naruto snorted and grinned, ''Just a little nightly exploration that's all.'' He answered.

"None of you know about how many students have gone missing here?" Asked Asuka.

''I believe in what I see. So for now it's nothing but silly superstitions to me.''

Asuka stared at the dorm. "The stories of this dorm are true," said Asuka. "It isn't a place to come to half in sport. Besides, it's supposed to be off-limits."

Asuka looked at Naruto.

"If the Academy knows about this, it'll raise some noise," explained Asuka.

Naruto, being the kind of guy that he was didn't back down from danger easily.

"We wouldn't be exploring if we were afraid of that.''

Asuka looked at Naruto sternly.

"Listen to me, _seriously_!" Snapped Asuka.

''Believe in fairy tales all you want Asuka-san, but I have my own reasons for coming here.'' _  
_

_'I sense a great danger approaching this world. A darkness is brewing and Academia is in the middle.'_

_'Great! Leave it to that bastard Kaiba to build not only a school dedicated to teaching people to play a children's card game, but an epicenter for the next generation of dark attacks.'_

_'This is serious Naruto-kun. Out of all of us you're the only one whose power remained as strong as ever. You're the only one who infiltrate Academia and keep its people safe.'_

_''I...okay Isis. Tell me more about this danger.'_

''Not to mention you're here so shouldn't you being considering your own advice? You never answered my question of why you're here? Well?'' Naruto impatiently fired off.

Silence was all that came out of Asuka. Naruto suddenly felt like an as when Asuka looked down, somewhat hurt.

"Do what you want…" said Asuka.

Asuka began to walk away. ''Tenjouin-san wait...''

Asuka stopped walking."My brother was one of the students that disappeared here," said Asuka.

Shou and Hayato looked perplexed at what Asuka had just said.

"Huh?" They responded. _  
_

_'The look...the roses...her demeanor. Her brother...could her brother had been a victim to this darkness?'_

Naruto looked back at Asuka as she walked away. Naruto wanted to say something, but opted not too. If this dorm really was as dangerous as the rumors applied he didn't want her to get involved.

"Aniki, about what Asuka-san just said," Shou said, looking over at the dorm. "I thought the stuff about this place was made up…"

The trio looked at the dorm.

''I'm going regardless. You guys can either stay or go.''

"R-Right," said Hayato.

Naruto and Hayato began to walk towards the dorm, leaving Shou behind.

"You waiting there?"

"Huh?" exclaimed Shou.

Shou looked around as his roommates left without him. Looking around, he found out very easily how much he did not want to be left alone outside. He trailed after Naruto and Hayato after jumping over the **Keep Out** sign.

"Wait up!" Shouted Shou. "I'm coming, too!"

Somewhere behind a tree close by the dorm, Asuka watched the trio venture into the dorm. Sighing, she turned around to leave…only to find herself facing a tall man with a mask on and a trench coat. The man smiled as Asuka tried to scream, but she lost consciousness before she even got the chance.

At the abandoned dorm the Osiris trio looked around the dusty dorm.

Hayato and Shou walked around and looked around, both stopping in front of a wall covered with strange writings.

"D-Did they really play Shadow Games here?" Asked Hayato.

Shou gasped and reacted nervously to Hayato's question.

"T-That's just superstition!" Stammered Shou.

_'If only you knew the truth. Shadow Games are real and they can kill you. Though they are nowhere as vicious as the death games. Unlike the regular that traps your soul/mind in another dimension with a hope of undoing the curse when the caster is defeated, once you loose a death game your life comes to an end...permanently. _

Naruto stopped in front of an artists rendition of the Thousand Years items. Then something else caught his eye.

It was a somewhat small frame holding a photo of a brown-haired boy who resembled Asuka. On the photo, was a signature written as '_Fubuki 10 Join_'.

''Tenjouin? Asuka's brother?'

Shou shined his flashlight on Naruto."What's going on, Aniki?" asked Shou.

Naruto waved it off."Oh nothing, just a little self-discovery," said Naruto.

Shou walked up to Naruto and looked at the picture.

"This guy looks like Asuka-san," said Shou.

Naruto nodded.

While the Osiris Red trio continue their search, Tenjouin Asuka began gaining consciousness. She was still quite drowsy as she began to awake. She found herself lying back against something. Raising up her wrists she gasped as she found them bound together with a rope.

"What's this?" Asked Asuka.

A laugh roused Asuka's attention as she looked around, finding herself in a coffin.

"You're going to be the bait that will lure out Uzumaki Naruto," said the voice.

Asuka looked around, memories coming back, about what had happened.

"Who's there?" she asked.

A golden, eye-like object shined brightly on Asuka as she remembered what she was going to do before she lost consciousness…she screamed.

Shou, Hayato, and Naruto all gasped as they heard Asuka's scream.

''Let's go!''

Shou and Hayato followed after Naruto as he followed the origin from which the scream came. Naruto leaped and flew down the stairs and dashed through the hallway until he came across a card on the ground. He paused as an out of breath Shou and Hayato caught up with him. He picked up the card, 'Etoile Cyber', one of Asuka's cards.

Hayato looked around and spotted something very peculiar on the ground.

"There are marks of something being dragged away going that way," Hayato said, directing the group up ahead.

Naruto once again took off as the duo trailed after them. They soon came to an end into a room and stopped when they spotted the person they were looking for…Asuka.

"Asuka!"

Naruto's eyes widened as she realized Asuka was in a coffin. A menacing laugh caught his attention, followed by a voice soon after as smoke began to flood the bottom of the room.

"This one's soul has already sunk into a thick darkness," said the voice.

Naruto looked around."Who's there! Show yourself!''

Out of the smoke appeared the tall man.''Welcome Uzumaki Naruto.''Naruto tensed as he sensed that darkness from before.

''Who the hell are you?''

"My name is Titan, the Shadow Duelist," the man said.

Shou looked nervously at the man who called himself Titan.

"Aniki," said Shou.

''Bastard...what did you do to Asuka?''

"I am a Shadow Duelist, a controller of the Shadow Games," said Titan.

Hayato looked perplexed."Shadow Games?" said Hayato.

''Shadow Games or no Shadow Games I'm kicking your ass and taking Asuka back.''

''Only if you beat me in a Shadow Game, Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Why should I have to duel? For all you know I could be carrying a gun and could just put about five in your ten spot.''

Both Hayato and Shou looked shock at this statement.

Titan pulled out a remote. ''You could if you want something to happen to your little girlfriend over there. Notice the device strap to her leg.''

Naruto glanced and noted right away that it was some sort of bomb.

''If I press this button she dies. If this device moves farther than three feet from me she dies. If you somehow managed to get this device away from me she dies. You see there's a special device built-in where the bomb remains inactive as long as it's near a particular body temperature. Even then her mind is trapped in the realm of shadows and the only way to reverse that is to defeat me in a duel. You have one hour to retrieve your duel disk and return back here to duel. If I even think your going to contact outside help I'll push the button. .''

Naruto clutched his fist.

''Aniki?''

''I know this might be asking a lot of the two of you, but stay here and make sure nothing happens to Asuka.''

They both nodded as Naruto went to retrieve his disk and returned with 45 minutes to spare. Once he returned the duel commenced.

0

Naruto:4000

Titan: 4000

0

''I'll make the first move...draw.'' Titan said then picked the left most card from his hand.''I summon Inferno-Queen Demon in attack mode.'' A winged beast in purple clothing materialized with 900 attack points.

_'A demon deck.'_

''When this card is on the field it increases the attack points of any monster with demon in their name by 1000 attack points.'' Inferno-Queen attack points jumped up to 1900.

''A demon deck may be powerful, but the down side is you have to sacrifice life points during your standby phase to keep the monsters out.''

Titan chuckled, ''A price you say?'' He chose another card. ''That won't be necessary. Not in the presence of this card. I activate a field spell.'' A bright orange light filled the room and when it died down they were in a completely different place, or as Titan called it, the edge of Hell. 'I've activated the field spell Pandemonium, the Demon's Den. With this card activated it's no longer necessary to exchange life points during my standby phases to keep my monsters out. It also gives monsters with the name demon to be reborn when destroyed outside of battle. Now it's your turn.''

Naruto frowned and glanced at Asuka. He couldn't afford to let her down.

"If you're so concerned about the girl, then allow me to put her out of your sight."

The coffin Asuka was inside of closed and took her down with it as it submerged into the ground. J

Hayato and Shou scowled at Titan's action.

"That's low!" said Hayato.

"You coward!" said Shou.

Titan laughed."Say what you will," said Titan. "This is a game of darkness. If you prefer, I'll make you disappear, as well!"

Shou and Hayato whimpered. Naruto snarled scowled at Titan.

"The enshrouding black fog…" said Titan. "The heavy, black fog is engulfing you all. Hard to breathe now, isn't it?"

Shou and Hayato placed their hands on their throats as they found it difficult to breathe.

"What's this choking us up?" asked Hayato.

"It's the pressure of the Shadow Game," explained Titan. "Your legs will no longer move, so no one will be able to run away from this game."

Shou tried to move his legs, gasping when he found that Titan was right.

"He's right!" exclaimed Shou. "I can't budge my legs!"

Titan laughed."Squirm…suffer…" said Titan. "But the moment when you'll find yourselves longing for the suffering is approaching. For what awaits the loser of a Shadow Game is eternal darkness.''

"You'll be begging to disappear when I get my hands on you once this duel is over.'' Naruto said drawing a card.

"I summon Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode.'' (2200 Defense)''...and play two cards face down and end my turn.''

"It's my turn…draw," Titan said, drawing out a card from his deck. "I'll summon Genocide-King Demon this time in attack mode."

Genocide-King Demon appeared on the field with two-thousand attack points, but thanks to Inferno Queen's effect it increased to 3000 attack points.

"Feel the anger of my Demons!" said Titan. "Genocide-King Demon, attack Guardian Stone Kitsune! _Sakuretsu_! _Gozo-roppu_!" (Bursting Internal Organs.)

''I activate the trap guard Infinite Dismissal! It prevents your Genocide King from attacking for the resting of your battle phase and since your other monster is three hundred attack points less then my monster's defense my life points are safe.''

Titan chuckled darkly,''It won't be that easy Uzumaki. You'll need better tricks then that to beat my Demon deck," said Titan. "To chain your Infinite Dismissal trap, I'll activate Genocide-King Demon's special ability!"

Out of the fiery-liquid-like pit that resided within the room Pandemonium-Demon's Den created were six multicolored small spheres with a number on each of them. The spheres shot out of the pit and soared over to Titan's side.

''The hell is that?''

"Genocide-King Demon's special ability is…" Titan said, beginning his explanation. "When targeted by an opponent's effect, it lets me roll a die. And if it lands on a 2 or 5, it'll negate and destroy that effect!"

Titan held his hand out under the six spheres, lined up in a clockwise position with the numbers in their consecutive order.

"For this duel, I'll be using this roulette instead of a die," explained Titan. "Now, my Roulette of Hell, carry his destiny and begin to turn!"

The spheres were inflamed with a red fire that waned until it was only on the sphere with the number 1. It began to move to the next sphere in a clockwise motion. Naruto watched the roulette with anticipation, as did Hayato and Shou.

"The Roulette landed on 2," said Titan. "Therefore, Genocide-King Demon's special ability activates! Infinite Dismissal is destroyed!"

''Kuso!'' Naruto gritted his teeth.

"_Sakuretsu_!" said Titan. "_Gozo-roppu_!"

The insects swarmed Guardian Stone Kitsune and exploded, destroying the Kitsune monster. Naruto shielded himself from the blast.

''I didn't think I would have to play this trap this early,'' Naruto activated his other face down card. ''Emergency Back up! When all my monsters are destroyed as a result of my opponent's monsters effect during his battle phase I can special summon one monster from my hand. And I choose the card Newborn Kit in defense mode.''

''Your life points may be protected this turn, but this Shadow Game is far from over. I end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card,''I play the card Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I place a card face down and sacrifice Newborn Kit to summon Night Fox in attack mode.'' (2400.) ''Now with Night Fox I attack your Inferno Queen.''

Titan laughed, catching Naruto by surprise as he realized Night Fox's attack was stopped in midair.

"What?"

"Once again, Genocide-King Demon's special ability activates," said Titan. "Turn, Roulette of Destiny!"

The Roulette's flame began to move again in the same clockwise motion.

The flame on the Roulette stopped on 5. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Damnit!

"Once again, the Roulette of Destiny has sided with me," said Titan. "That means that monster getting destroyed, kid…is going to be yours!"

Titan pointed at Night Fox. The fox's darkness attack was reverted back at him destroying himself. Naruto shielded herself and looked at his empty field.

Shou looked concerned at Naruto. "Aniki!" said Shou.

Hayato stood silent as he watched the duel, his thoughts on Titan's deck.

"_A Demon deck; its true terror is its ability to counter,"_ thought Hayato. _"The power to not only negate the effects that befall them, but destroy cards that activated their special effects…If the roulette lands on the right one, then his deck will be an absolute horror! What are you going to do, Naruto?"_

"Well, all of your monsters on the field have been wiped out," said Titan.

''Yeah no shit...'' Naruto snapped.

Titan laughed at Naruto's reaction. ''You seemed to have a knack of pulling yourself out of tight places, but you'll never be able to beat me if you can hardly keep up a defensive.

Naruto blinked as Titan held up a strange golden, puzzle-like object. A golden light flashed brightly from the item.

''Once your life points hit zero you'll vanish from this world.''

Naruto started off with a low chuckle then burst out with a roar of laughter.

''A-Aniki?''

''He's lost it.''

''You think this is funny kid? Once you lose this Shadow Game it'll be the end of you and your friends.''

Naruto calmed down, ''Your a fool. Just some wannabe boogeyman who managed to get a hold of a little shadow magic. That fake puzzle of yours does mere parlor tricks in comparison to real shadow magic. My turn ends.''

''You impudent bastard. You won't be laughing for much longer. I attack you directly with Genocide King!''

''This is where things turn around. I activate the trap Mirror Force!'' One of Naruto's face down cards activated.

"This wipes out all enemy attack-mode monsters!"

Titan scowled whilst Shou and Hayato smiled ecstatically at Naruto

"Nice move, Naruto!" said Hayato. "That won't activate Genocide-King Demon's effect!"

A mirror-like barrier appeared in front of Naruto, shielding her from Genocide-King Demon's attack. And the barrier, just like a mirror, reflected the attack back at Genocide-King Demon himself and Inferno-Queen Demon, both were destroyed. Titan shielded himself from the aftermath of the attack, glaring at Naruto.

"Tch…" said Titan. "You're a stubborn one…"

''Hmph! This coming from a wannabe Shadow Duelist. That attack was plain careless. Though now next turn that leaves you open to attack.''

''Despite the minor setback my victory is still assured," said Titan. "From my hand, I activate Death-Rook Demon's special ability! When Genocide-King Demon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard…"

Titan discarded the card in his hand."By discarding this card from my hand…Genocide-King Demon is revived!" said Titan.

Genocide-King Demon appeared back on the field.

''I was hoping you would do that,'' Naruto smirked, ''Because I have one last trap. Torrential Tribune,which allows me to destroy all monsters when my opponent summons a monster.''

Titan could only scowl and draw a demon monster card from his deck lower then Archfiend as a result of Pandemonium's effect. Titan had no choice but to end his turn.

Naruto drew a card. ''I have a feeling even if I were to attack you directly you'll summon that pain in ass monster again. Even then as a Shadow Duelist whose to say your deck isn't stacked or you haven't tampered with your disk so it wouldn't record illegal play. So I'll force you to toss out your current hand with the spell Card Destruction. We both have to send our hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards we sent to the grave.'' Naruto finished, as the look Titan gave him was pure malice.

_'Perfect.'_

''I activate the spell card Monster Reborn. I summon my Night Fox in attack mode.'' Said monster materialized to the field. ''Now I attack you directly with Night Fox.''

Titan could only howl in pain as more then half his life points were obliterated. ''I play a card face down and end my turn.''

0

Naruto:4000

Titan:1600

0

''Way to go, Uzumaki!''

''Show him what's what Aniki.''

Titan scowled and dropped to one knee as part of his left arm, torso, and right leg began to vanish.

_''Weak...is this all the power a Shadow Duelist has to offer nowadays? Hell back then I actually had trouble...but now.''_

''I'm not done yet Uzumaki Naruto. My Demons will never die," said Titan. "I'll discard another Death-Rook Demon from my hand… Be reborn a second time, Genocide-King Demon!"

Said monster reappeared on the field with an Attack of 2000. You're going to witness a fresh new hell this turn. I sacrifice my Genocide-King Demon…Come forth, Demonic King of the Swift Lightning.'' A summoned skull looking creature appeared with twenty-five hundred attack points.

"Tear that eyesore of a monster apart, limb by limb!" said Titan. "Dohatsu! Ten-shogeki!" (Furious Imperial Shock!)

The Demonic Swift King launched a beam of lightning at Night Fox, destroying the dark fox.

0

Naruto: 3900

Titan: 1600

0

A part of Naruto's left ankle disappeared.''Wow...you actually managed to do some damage,'' Came Naruto's mocking reply. _The darkness wasn't coming from him, but from around him. Someone else is puling the strings. _  
Naruto thought as Titan ended his turn.

Naruto drew a card. ''Hayato...Shou...tell me. Which of that bastard's arm has vanished?''

''Right/Left.'' They answered perplexed at the question then glanced at each other. ''What?''

''I should have realized it sooner. I knew that puzzle you had Titan was a fake. Just like this bogus game you con-artist. You only use the shadow duelist rep, but in reality your just some fool who uses mind tricks to imbalance his opponents.''

"What utter nonsense!" Said Titan. "I really play Shadow Games!"

''You should have done your research then. After all my _father_ was friends with Yugi, the bearer of the Thousand-Years Puzzle, so it would be a failure on my part to be deceived by a fake. So the only logical explanation is that your just some sort of con-artist who uses mind tricks on people.''

Titan scowled."Since my trick won't work, it'd be pointless to keep dueling you!" Titan said, throwing the Millennium Puzzle on the ground.

The Millennium Puzzle came in contact with the ground, creating a small explosion as it was destroyed. With smoke coming out of the fake puzzle, Titan decided this was the best time to get away and started walking.

''Get back here you bastard!''Before Naruto could catch tighten the surrounding statues in the area lit up.

Titan stopped in his tracks and looked back, gasping as he saw a huge eye-shaped insignia light up underneath Naruto.

The ground began to quake, startling Titan and Naruto as the black smoke enveloped them both. The smoke dragged them into the center as it began to turn into a huge sphere of black darkness with crackling electricity. Shou's eyes widened.

"Aniki!" yelled Shou.

0  
The Darkness  
0  
Naruto calmed his breathing as he looked around.

Titan was shocked.

"W-What's this?" Exclaimed Titan.

''This is a pocket of shadows creating by a **real **Shadow Duelist. It looks like someone is here to claim our souls.''

Suddenly ink-like blobs that were falling from above piling onto each other. The blobs went after Titan and started to surround him, freaking the 'supposed' Shadow Duelist out.

"S-S-S-Stay back!" Yelled Titan. "Help me!"

Naruto watched as blobs started covering Titan, some even went into Titan's mouth. He then noticed these same creatures were making there way towards him. ''Bastards won't kill me that easily!'' Naruto held up four cards. A bright light illuminated from the cards as three monsters were summoned. Dark Magician Girl, A Nogitsune which had six tails on like it's level four counterpart and a humanoid looking Kitsune in royal armor.

''**Your pathetic monsters are no match for demons. Wallow in despair as we claim your soul!" **The possessed Titan said as all the ink creatures came together to form a phallic looking creature with tentacles.

''Wrong! It's you who will meet despair! I activate the spell fusion!'' Naruto's three monsters began to glow as a swirl merged them into a single being. Where once three monsters stood were now a single entity. An eight foot tall vixen with tan skinned and the facial features of Dark Magician girl but with black hair. She had the whiskers and ears of a fox, but was wearing knight armor with the exception of the head piece. In one hand she held a scepter and the other a sword. ''Behold my Dark Vixen Night. Obliterate that monstrosity with your Royal Crescent slash.''

The weapons of the fusion monster glowed numerous colors. In a rapid burst of speed the fusion monster appeared behind the monstrosity. A crescent appeared on it's chest and it was enveloped in a bright light as it body was ripped asunder by the sword strikes and fading into nothingness. Dark Vixen Knight then split into it's previous form of three monsters with two of the monster spirits returning to the card. There floating before Naruto was the ethereal form of Dark Magician Girl.

''You and the others are always there when I need you. Think you...Mana.'' He said as the Dark Maician Girl only giggled in response. She then gave him a quick on the cheek and waved goodbye as she also returned to her card. _''It's time I get out of here,''_ Naruto thought as the darkness around him started to fade.

Naruto emerged from a sphere of darkness and landed on his feet.

"Aniki!" Shou yelled.

"Naruto!" yelled Hayato.

Naruto smiled at them.

"Are you guys all right?"

_''This isn't over Uzumaki Naruto...'' _

Hayato blinked as he heard a sound, but didn't know where it came from.

"That voice just now…" Hayato said as the sphere of darkness began to shrink.

Hayato turned around, feeling ominous, and gasped as he saw the sphere of darkness. It began to crackle violently with energy as it shrunk. Hayato grabbed Shou and threw himself themselves onto the ground.

"Hit the ground!" said Hayato.

Shou yelped as he came in contact with the ground. Hayato shielded Shou as Naruto hit the ground. Naruto glanced at the shrinking sphere as he shielded his body with his arms.

Asuka, still unconscious, was still inside the coffin, which was now open. The forceful airstream caused the coffin to tilt and fall down.

Naruto spotted the coffin with Asuka. The airstream pulled the coffin closer to the trio. Naruto shot forward and grabbed onto a section of the coffin. He braced himself as the sphere reached the height of his power and faded. ''Don't worry Asuka...you're safe now.''

"Aniki, where did that guy go?" asked Shou.

''After he lost he fled,'' He lied, not wanting to divulge the truth and bring those two into anymore danger by getting them involved.

Elsewhere Professor Chronos walked down a hall, lighting up his path with a flashlight.

"Uzumaki Naruto should be smashed to bits by now," Professor Chronos said to himself, laughing.

The blonde-haired professor entered a room and looked around, finding it empty.

"There is no one here," he said. "I bet that scoundrel failed me-_no_ _ne_!"

Shining his flashlight around, Professor Chronos stopped on one spot, finding a card on the floor. He knelt and picked it up, reading what it said after using his flashlight.

"'Bill of Receipt for Sir Chronos de Medici'," Professor Chronos read, turning around and beginning to walk out. "I haven't paid, but I should take this with me. _All'arrabbiata_…"

Back at the forest the sleeping Asuka began to option her eyes. The first thing she heard was the sound of birds tweeting. She lifted her head and came face-to-face with Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Asuka."You're alright...thank Kami.''

Asuka, now alert, looked around, spotting Hayato and Shou.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

''About earlier...forgive me I didn't know. I hope you can accept my apology.''

Asuka blinked and smiled.

"It's okay," said Asuka.

''And the bastard that kidnapped you is...gone,'' He said trying to find the right word.

Asuka gasped."Then, you guys…" said Asuka.

Naruto reached into his pocket, taking out a card as Hayato handed her a frame. Naruto held out the card to Asuka who took it.

''Here,'' He handed her a small rectangular frame.

Asuka took the picture and turned it around, her eyes widening and sparkling a bit in joy. She held the frame with both hands as she stared at the photo.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Asuka. "It's unmistakable! This is Nii-san's signature!"

Asuka, sensing the perplexed stares from her friends, decided to explain.

"My brother always wrote the 'Ten' in 'Tenjoin' like this as a play on words," she said.

''It was the only clues I could find. After you told us about him I wanted to help out more. I'm sorry but this is all I could find.''

Asuka held the photo closely as she stared at Naruto.

"Then, that's why you purposely…?" said Asuka.

The sun began to rise as a rooster began to crow.

''Damn...it's morning already. You two get back to the dorms because I hate to see you in trouble because I dragged you along.''

''Aniki, what about you?''

''I'm going to help Asuka get back to her dorm.''

''It's okay Uzumaki I'm...'' Asuka tried to stand but lost her balance and fell forward, only for Naruto to catch her.

''You've been through a lot. Let me help you.''

''I...ok...''

After exchanging goodbyes Shou and Hayato went on there back to the Osiris Red, well yellow dorms. (The dorm is yellow.)

Taking ten minutes to convince Asuka to get on his back the blonde was now carrying the Obelisk Blue piggy back style back to her dorm. Most of the trip there was silent until Naruto said,''No matter what Tenjouin-san I'll help you find your brother. It's a promise of a lifetime.''

''Uzumaki...''

''When I saw how hurt you looked earlier. I never...I never want to see you hurt again,'' He said as Asuka lightly gasped. Her cheeks started to heat up. ''I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile. So let me be your strength.''

''Uzumaki...''

Naruto turned his head. ''Please...call me Naruto.''

''Fine...but only if you call me Asuka.''

''Right then, Asuka-san. We should be there in a few minutes.''

Asuka didn't say anything as she rested her head against Naruto's back. It seemed everyday the blond did or say something to surprise her. There was no telling what surprises were going to be in store for next week. Until then she wanted to enjoy this one moment. This moment of warmth and safety he provided.

00000000

Chapter End

0000000000

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be taking a section or two out of the Manga. Feel Free to suggest new Kitsune or Shinobi card (Any character from Naruto can be used.) and I just mind use that card and give said person a shout out. Remember, it has to be characteristically accurate like Temari having a wind related ability or something like that.

00

Quick Omake

00

Naruto frowned and glanced at Asuka. He couldn't afford to let her and her magnificent breasts down.

"If you're so concerned about breasts, then allow me to put her out of your sight."

The coffin Asuka was inside of closed and took her down with it as it submerged into the ground.

''No breasts! You bastard!''

Hayato and Shou scowled at Titan's action.

"That's low!" said Hayato.

"You coward!" said Shou.

Titan laughed.

"Say what you will," said Titan. "This is a game of darkness. If you prefer, I'll make you disappear, as well!"

Shou and Hayato whimpered. Naruto snarled scowled at Titan.

"The enshrouding black fog…" said Titan. "The heavy, black fog is engulfing you all. Hard to breathe now, isn't it?"

Hayato placed his hands on his throat as he found it difficult to breathe.

"Fog! Too thick! Can't breathe because of fog!''

''Hayato I can breathe just fine. It's probably because you fat!'' Shou replied.

''Hey!''

''You know what screw this!'' Naruto said taking out a kunai and flinging it. It hit Titan dead center in the head causing him to fall back dead. The fog then disappeared.

''Aniki! What about the bomb?''

''The dumbass said body temperature not heart rate. His body won't immediately drop temperature upon death. I don't think so at least. Come on let's go rob this bastard of his cards and save breasts.

''Yes quickly... before she wakes up,'' Shou added.

''Am I the only normal one around here?'' Hayato asked.

''You mean besides being fat then yes,'' Naruto replied.

''God damnit enough with the fat jokes. I hate those damned fat jokes.''


	5. Double Trouble: Ra Genius and Blue Queen

The Academy Duelist  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0  
Story Start  
0

Someone was watching a duel from the exhibition of last week's dueling match offs in the computer room.  
_''I then activate the spell card Kitsune Ascension which add seven hundred life points to my Mother Kitsune giving it an attack power boost of 3,400.''_

_''Now I attack your monster with Mother Kitsune!'' Mother Kitsune charged forward as it tackled the monstrosity. Both monsters are then consumed with blue flame and when it dies down only Mother Kitsune remained._  
_''And to finish things I activate Mother Kitsune's special effect. When destroying the monster responsible for destroying Newborn Kit I deal the exact damage of Mother Kitsune's original attack points as long as that monster is in attack mode.''__Manjoume could only look on in horror as he was attack by the monster and his life points dropped to zero._

That person was known other then Daichi Misawa, topped rank student of Ra Yellow.

''I wonder. What's a guy with talent like that doing in Osiris Red? First Chronos and now this. He never ceases to amaze me...''

The door opened and someone walked in. ''Oh my...Misawa...didn't you do research on Manjoume and Naruto's duel the other day?''

''Huh?'' Manjoume replied startled. He then turned around as he blushed. ''Oh!''

''That's what I'd expect of a prodigy.'' Said Asuka.

''OH! Tenjouin-san!'' Misawa suddenly jumped up as he started to sweat.

''But still,'' She seemed to ignore how jittery Misawa was. She looked at the computer. ''Manjoume-san's loss surprised everyone, but...how do you feel on it, Misawa-san?''

''Uurh...'' Misawa continued to stammered. He suddenly calmed himself down and coolly replied. ''Well, I knew it all along...but when you're facing Naruto Uzumaki, anything is possible. But the one thing I regret is...'' He paused as Asuka gave him a questioning look. ''That it wasn't **me **that stopped Manjoume's winning streak.''  
The image of Naruto appeared on the computer monitor. ''But in any case, I've decided that he'll be my next objective. Naruto, the person who beat Manjoume.''

''They say...you're the **top **of Ra yellow, don't they? Just **how **would Misawa-san, the top student of his grade, analyze Naruto?''

''His deck alone is something in itself. It is after all the deck of the legendary Elemental Nation duelist, but so far he's only used Kitsune cards and not even the strongest ones. If anything his strength is able to neutralize his opponents attacks and efficient counters that allow him to defeat his opponents in a turn or two with an impressive combination. Even among themed duelist he does rely on particular cards like spell enhancement or monster effects. Though there is one thing that is his most unusual dueling prowess. A knack for drawing the cards he need. It's when the duel hits his climax that he always has the card he needs.''

''Even if your opponent had a trap **set** and was **powering up** their monsters, it'd only take a **single** turn of the **draw** to flip things around. ''

''Very true. I actually envy him...he'd be the kind of person you call a **genius**.''

Asuka leaned against the desk. ''I see those are the results of Dr. Misawa's research. You've concluded that Uzumaki Naruto is a genius.''

He seemed to be held up for a moment by Asuka's teasing label of Doctor. ''Uh...R-Right...But **A Joe Schmo **like me can do is try his best to study up on these things.''

''Your insights were interesting to hear out! Thanks. Well, I should be heading back.''

''Y-Yeah...catch you later...''

Suddenly Asuka's phone went off. ''Oh, my phone...ah, well speak of the devil...Hello? What's up, Naruto-san?''  
''Eh?'' Misawa said in confusion.

''You really think you'll be able to find something if I tell you more? Ok then when we have a free day sometime this week. Thank you so much...'' She exited the door.

''Wh-Why did Asuka-san get a call from Naruto-san? W-why...WH-HYYYYYYYYY!'' Misawa screamed out, his voice echoing outside the Video room scaring the hell out of all the students walking by outside.

''And that's why the My Way juggernaut would win in a battle against Canon Comic Marvel Juggernaut,'' Naruto explained to Shou.

''Uzumaki!''

Naruto scowled, ''Damnit! What now?'' He asked in annoyance as he turned around only to come face to face with a sweating and out of breath Misawa. ''Misawa-san...what the hell?''

''G'day Naruto. There's something I need to ask you...''

''Uum Ok.''

''You called Tenjouin earlier right?''

''Yeah...'' Naruto slowly responded as he shifted about from his spot.

''W-Why do you know Tenjouin's number?''

Naruto could only inwardly smirk. _Tch poor bastard has a crush on Asuka like most of these smucks at the Academia. Sorry sawa, normally I'd help out but I have my eye on Asuka-chan as well, but I won't crush all your helps ruthlessly, well not intentionally and not at this moment._

''Alright I'll tell but not here. Let's just say the circumstances wouldn't exactly agree with the school rules.''  
The trio moved away from the academy to a secluded area of the dorm by the often most secluded of the dorms the Osiris Red, well yellow dorms.

''The reason why I have Asuka's number is related to a very personal matter to her which I won't divulge to anyone with ease. So if you want to know then beat me in a duel. If you win then I'll tell you, but if you lose you never bring up the subject again got it?''

''I got it. Even without this circumstances I've always wanted to duel you. You, the one who beat Manjoume.''  
''Tch...I was curious of just what Ra Yellow's number one was capable of. Let's go!''  
''DUEL!''  
''I'll take the first move! Draw!"' Misawa started by placing a card face down and summoning the monster 'Fox Fire' in attack mode and ending his turn. (300 Attack points.)  
''Must be a hell of a face down for you to put a 300 attack monster in attack mode. I'll think I'll challenge it anyway!"' Naruto said drawing a card. ''I summon Nin-Ken Fox' in attack mode.'' (1800) This card was a true original based off Kakashi's Nin-Ken dog summonings but featuring a fox of instead. It wore the a moon symbol where the Konoha symbol would be on the forehead protector on his head and the clothing it wore was red where the black was and orange where the blue was.

''Now I attack!''

''Not so fast, I activate my trap Graveyard of wandering souls! Foxfire bites the dust!'' Misawa stated as his monster was beheaded by Naruto's monster's attack.

''Activate the effect of the graveyard of wandering souls! Since Foxfire went to the cemetery...one hinotama token is special summoned on the field.'' A living fireball with an appearance of a will-o-the-wisps was summoned. Both attack and defense were 100 life points.

''I hope you plan on bringing out something big soon.''

''You can count on it. I activate Fox Fire's special ability. It'll revive on the field at the end of the turn in which it was destroyed.''

'_A low level wall monster huh?'_

''I guess my turn ends.''

''My turn...'' _I'm not going to use Fox Fire just as a wall. _T_he scope of damage between our monsters is larger then I accounted for, but I have to disrupt Uzumaki's pattern if my strategy is to prevail and that means that face down card...my winning equation won't be stopped.''_

Misawa ordered his Foxfire to attack Naruto's monster resulting in a lost of fifteen hundred life points. ''I'll activate Angel's Charity from my hand. Drawing three cards from my deck! And next, by sending these two monster cards to the cemetery...and since my Fox Fire went to the cemetery three Hinotama tokens will be special summoned. I'll also place two cards face-down on the field to end my turn, but...at my end phase, I'll special summon Fox Fire from my cemetery in defense mode.''

'_Four tokens and a single monster? What the hell could he be planning?_

''My winning equation will be guided by these Bright-Red burning spirits.''

Naruto's turn came around and he drew a card.''I play undead Kitsune in attack mode,'' Naruto said summoning an old and grotesque looking Kitsune missing an arm with bits of bone showing. (Attack 2100). ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

_''Uzumaki must be up to something. It looks like he's going for a combination attack, but where is the trigger at? In his hand or is it face down?_'

''Whew! Looks like I made it!'' Said a panting Asuka as he arrived.

''Huh? TENJOIN-SAN!' Misawa exclaimed. _'W-Why is Asuka-san here!'_

''I see you got my message Asuka-san, but I wasn't' expecting you to show up,'' Naruto said.

''And miss an interesting duel like this? But why in such a disclosed location?''

''I'll fill you in later. Misawa-san it's still your turn right?'' The blond asked shaking the Ra yellow out of his stupor.

_'It's natural, I lack Uzumaki's drawing power. But there's a card that can make up for that!' _Misawa was at last going to put his plan into action. ''I_' _activate the spell card Reload from my hand. I'll add my hand to my deck, shuffle, and draw a number of cards equal to what was added in.'' He then picked one card. ''I hold the card necessary to pull off my strategy in my hands. Let me show you, Naruto...the combined form of these Hinotama! I activate the spell card massing of malice from my hand! Its effect will fuse all three of my Hinotama tokens! And Fusion Summon Gouka the Spirit of Malice! '' On Misawa's field appeared a giant flame creature from some furnace like machine with an attack power of 2200.

''A-Amazing!'' Exclaimed Asuka.

''His Hinotama turned into that...'' Shou followed up with. ''...But, uh, isn't a man's jealousy also his fear? So the stronger Misawa's monster is, the stronger he thinks he is.''

''Huh? Jealousy? What was s that?'' Asuka asked Shou.

''No...No...'' He shook his head.

'It's just that you're a siren, Asuka-san.'' he off handily replied with a contemplative gesture.

''Are you feeling play, Shou? Is the head getting to you?'' Asuka asked, her eyebrow rose in confusion, wondering what the hell the boy was talking about.

''No...No...'' he softly replied with a head shake as their focus returned back to the duel.

''Uzumaki you already have a combo set up and the trigger is in your hand!'' Misawa accused but Naruto just merely shrugged, impassive. Misawa twitched slightly, ''But, you'll be discarding that hand to the cemetery! I activate the face down spell Hand Obliteration! Both of us discard our hand and draw a number equal to the amount discarded.''Naruto drew some cards.

''I discard two monster cards. That special summons two Hinotama tokens! And Gouka's special ability activates! It can absorb my Hinotama tokens on my field. For each Hinotama he absorbs, his attack or defense goes up by 100 points.'' Gouka's attack raised up 2500 attack points. ''And now, Gouka attack Undead Kitsune!''

Naruto raised an arm up and braced for impact as his undead Kitsune was destroyed and he lost 400 life points.

0  
Naruto:3600  
Misawa:4000  
0

''My turn is over...'' _Looks like my hunch was right on the money. He had a combination ready to trigger, but without the trigger card there is nothing to worry about.'_

_'When he duels his powers of observation and deduction are in a league of their own. That's Ra Yellow's top for you.' _Asuka then looked at Naruto. _'But then his opponent isn't an ordinary duelist. In a turn or two Naruto can annihilate his opponent.'_

Naruto's turn came and he drew and smirked,''It's been interesting Misawa. I'll have to duel you again sometime.''

_''No...impossible...he couldn't...''_

''First I activate Premature Burial to revive my Undead Kitsune. Then I activate the Spell card Dark Hole sending all of our monsters to the graveyard.''

_''Wha? Why would he pay life points to summon a monster then activate Dark hole?''_

''I activate my second spell Emergency Back-up. When two or more of my monsters are sent to the graveyard as an effect of a spell card I special summon a level seven or eight monster without having to tribute. And I choose Kakashi the Sharingan warrior.''

Misawa grimaced as Naruto's monster had 100 more attack more points than his.

''Then I activate Heavy Storm which destroys all spells and traps on both our fields!"' Misawa's eyes widen as his field was no longer protected by his traps, but he would only lose a hundred life points and was still in the game.

''Now I activate my card, Megamorph! Because my life points are less than yours the attack of my monster is double making his attack 5200. Now I attack with my Sharingan warrior and destroy your Gouka.'' Misawa braced for impact as his monster was destroyed.

0  
Naruto: 2800  
Misawa: 1300  
0  
''That was quite the amazing turnabout Uzumaki-san...'' Naruto chuckled to Misawa's confusion.

''I said that I had to duel you sometime. You're a genius Misawa-san figure out what I can do.''

Misawa analyzed Naruto's combination. The thing that struck him curious was the use of Premature Burial. Couldn't he had just summon a level four or less monster for his requirement unless his hand didn't have any monsters. That only left two options. A magic card or...His eyes widen for a moment then relaxed. He couldn't help but chuckle. ''You really are something Uzumaki Naruto. Would I be wrong to assume a single tribute monster is in your hand.''

''You're right as expected of Ra Yellow's number one. I sacrifice my monster to summon Night Fox and attack your life points directly...this duel is over.'' Naruto stated as Misawa's life points dropped to zero.

0  
Naruto:2800  
Misawa: 0  
0

_''It's more then a knack for drawing the right card. His way of dueling is different from my formulas. Instead of exchanging blows like most duelist waiting to gain an advantage he links all his cards in either a strong attack or counter. His battle strategy in this duel simply out-matched me. He slaughtered me!''_

''Your strategies really are something Naruto-san.''

''Misawa-san I know there were certain conditions to our battle, but someone of your skills could be a help to us. Asuka-san...you don't mind do you?''

''I feel as if I'm burdening you Naruto-san. I hate to burden anyone else!''

Misawa hopped up,'' Asuka-san if there's someway I can help I'll gladly aid you.''

''I...ok,'' She nodded as she explained what happened at the forbidden dorm, with Naruto filling in the pieces. Afterwords Naruto suggested they all traded numbers so they could keep in contact. Things were quite for the time being during the next few days. It was then Naruto decided his life was cursed.

Even if he didn't do anything Naruto somehow got involved. All he wanted to do was ogle the nominees in perverted peace. Was that too much to ask? It was really the fault of two time champion Seika Kohinata who was obsessed on looks and superficial shit like that. And somehow in him and Asuka dueling. Asuka went first summoning Hail Cyber in attack mode (1500) and playing a face-down card to end her turn.

0  
Naruto: 4000  
Asuka: 4000  
0

Naruto then drew a card. ''I summon Ten-Ten the Weapon's mistress in attack mode. Now I choose her to attack your Hail Cyber!''''I activate my Hail Cyber's special ability! The monster that attacks Hail Cyber will get a full-on blast of an ice storm, reducing its attack power by 300!'  
Ten-Ten's attack power dropped to 1600.

''Hhm..I place two cards down and end my turn.''

_'Aaw crap. I should have stayed in bed.' _Naruto thought as he began thinking about how this day began.

He and Shou were walking down a hallway where they came across a crowd of students reading an announcement on a monitor.

''Wonder what they're doing?'' Shou wondered as Naruto walked over to the crowd and tapped an Osiris Red student on the shoulder.

''What's going on? What's all the fuss...'' he trailed off and he raised an eyebrow. _'Miss Duel Academia Contest._' he read as the images of five beautiful young women, one of them Asuka were shown with the words final nominees above them.

''It's the month-long poll they took.'' one student clarified. ''It was all over the Academia's homepage!''

'_Am I getting slow in my old age?'_Naruto thought, wondering just how the hell did he miss this?

**''**_**Hey Uzumaki you have any Twinkies?''**_

_**''Damn I knew I forgot something. Be right back.''**_

_''Damn you Chumley. Your love for snack cakes made me...is someone talking to me?'' _Naruto looked up and saw it was Misawa. ''Oh, hey Misawa-san.''

''You didn't hear a word I say did you?'' Misawa asked as Naruto nodded.

''That sounds about right. So, beauty pageant huh? This speaks of my need to investigate.'' Naruto mumbled.  
Two hours later a Ra Yellow with square frames was acting as a host. Exciting all the students who were anxiously awaiting for which of the five finalists would receive the Queen's Crown.

''If I could have your attention on stage for our queen for two years straight, Ms. Seika Kohinata!'' The announcer pointed out was a young woman with short raven hair and cute face. ''Now then, the poll results are in! I'll announce the winner! With 2298 votes!'' the lights suddenly went off as the announcer paused for dramatic effect. ''Number one! Third year Obelisk blue...Ms. Seika Kohinata! Her third consecutive run as queen is clin...ched. Oh wait, sorry, I've made an error!'' Upon this statement the confident young woman who was playing off the win as modest as she could become utterly confused. ''Mercy me! There's someone else with the same number of votes! The first year Obelisk Blue! Tenjoin Asuka-san has...huh?'' and at that exact moment they all apparently realized that she wasn't there where anyone with a shred of observation skill would have noticed.

Asuka's whereabouts were soon discovered when the loudly protesting freshman was forced on stage by two of her fellow students.

''Asuka-san, tell us how you feel?'' the announcer asked Asuka who had just recovered her balance after she was unknowingly nearly tripped by Seika.

Face palming in response she softly sighed and decided to make a statement. ''To me, this sort of...'' before she could finish another student ran on stage with a laptop. He was the pageant executive committee.

''Wait just a second!'' the pageant executive, looking suspiciously like the twin brother of the announcer interrupted. ''There's still a student that hasn't cast his vote!''

Seika's eyes lit up at this announcement, convinced she still had a change to win.

''What did you say? Who in the world is that student?'' the announcer demanded, which was echoed by the students.

''It's Osiris red first year! Uzumaki Naruto!''

_'Aah shit.' _Naruto thought as all focus fell on him. '_This is the last time I do a snack run for Chumley.'_ as Naruto finished his trail of thought he realized he was on the stage. ''Holy crap...did I teleport?'' he wondered. ''Oh, hey Asuka-san,'' he casually greeted his fellow blonde. _'God, this whole thing has been rather boring. How the hell did I go from fighting demons and gods from fighting a children's card game?' _Naruto was so bored he could care less about Seika's accusations of the votes being fixed by Asuka or whatever the hell she was going on about.

''This is ridiculous. I want no part in this.'' Asuka announced as she began to walk off stage. ''I'm dropping out. Do what you will.''

''What did you say?'' Seika demanded in outrage. And what soon followed was Seika trying to bargain Naruto into a duel for his vote, only for Asuka to cut in as she didn't want others to make such decisions for her. And that's how Naruto's morning played out.

'_Aah crap. I really shouldn't daydream like that. That's how I got into this whole mess in the first place.' _he thought as Asuka began her turn.

''My turn! Draw! I summon Cold Enchanter in Defense Mode.'' (1200) ''I also play two cards face down ending my turn.'' _Ok Naruto-san my strategy is all_ _set and will leave you in chills._

''My turn! I summon Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil in attack mode!'' (2100)

''Now because I have two cards of a set on the field I can activate the spell Shinobi Team Gathering and special summon the last member of the team to my field. And with that I summon Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan in attack mode.'' (1550)

''Whoa! Way to go Aniki!''

_''Damn Uzumaki really is good.''_

_''Lucky bastard I wish I had cards like that!''_

_''Yeah how can a guy that good be in Osiris Red.''_

_''He's kind of cute when you think about it.''_

_''And those whiskers are kind of hot!''_

'Sorry Asuka but I'm going all out from here on in!''

'_I should be saying sorry, Naruto. Because your combination will be frozen midway.''_

''Now I attack your Cold Enchanter with my rock Lee.''

''Not so fast. I activate my Cold Enchanter's special ability. I'll discard a card in my hand to add an ice counter to Rock Lee.'' She said freezing his monster in place.

''Fine then...I'll attack your Hail Cyber with my Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan!'' Naruto declared as the card representation of Neji prepared to launch the representation of 8 trigrams, 64 Palms.

''I activate the my face down card Blizzard Curtain. I change the battle position of my Hail Cyber to defense mode.'' After her card is destroyed ''Since my monster was destroyed in battle I place 1 ice counter on attacker monster.''

'_Damn_...I end my turn!''

_'Whoa did you see that?''_

_'Asuka-san is so amazing.'_

_'There's a reason why she's known as the queen.'_

''My turn! Draw! I activate this field magic card from mt hand! Wall of absolute Ice. This effect prohibits monsters with Ice counters on them from declaring attacks! And reduces their attack power by 500!''

''Kuso!''Naruto murmured as all three of his monsters were frozen. Not only that but monsters with ice counters on them couldn't change their battle modes.

''Now both my Cold Enchanter and Hail Cyber will attack.''

'Naruto reacted by activating one of his face down cards. ''I activate my face down card Negate Attack. Your attack will be negated and your battle phase ends.''

''I end my turn.''

_'Damn...Asuka is in a whole different league since I last dueled her. Her enchanter will just put anything I summon to ice. I guess I have no choice...' _Naruto drew a card.

''I place New Born Kit in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn.''

''My turn! Draw!'' _Your monsters will do you no good here. This time I'll win. _''My Turn! Draw! I activate cold enchanter's special ability! I'll discard a card in my hand to add an ice counter to the New Born Kit.'' Its points dropped to zero. ''Next I sacrifice my two monster to summon my Blizzard Ice master!'' A 2500 attack point armored monster with staff wearing an ice helmet was summoned. ''Then I activate Ice Blizzard Master's special ability! By sending my wall of absolute Ice to the cemetery it'll destroy the monsters with ice counters on them!''

All of Naruto's monster were destroyed. ''Now I attack you directly...''

''Good but no dice! I activate the face down trap Infinite Dismissal!'' Asuka's monster attack was stopped right before it could inflict damage.

''You always seem to have a up your sleeve Naruto, but I'm afraid it's going to take more then that to win this duel. I place a card face down and end my turn!''

Cheers and cry echoed from the crowd.

_''You're so cool, Asuka-san!''_

_''You're so strong!''_

_''Amazing, Tenjouin!''_

''Looks like your winning streak is up eh, Uzumaki?''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. ''You really are an amazing duelist Asuka. I'm looking forward to dueling you again real soon!''

Asuka's eyes widen at this proclamation. She remembered he said sometime like that before he defeated Misawa. _''It's been interesting Misawa. I'll have to duel you again sometime.''_ Did he really expect to do 4,000 life points of damage in a single turn?

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card. ''I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. First I activate Shinobi Reinforcements! When three or more Shinobi cards are sent to the Graveyard by my opponent in a single turn I can special summon one shinobi card whose star level adds up to or is lower then that total and I special summon Jiraiya the Toad Sage to the field.''

The Card representation of Jiraiya appeared on the field and it's attack points shot up to 3150.

''Now I attack your Blizzard Ice master with Jiraiya the Toad Sage.''

''I activate my trap! Double Passe!''

The holographic representation of Rasengan went past Asuka's monster and attack her directly. Asuka fell to one knee and clutched her gut.

Everyone, even Naruto was surprised at this maneuver Especially since that meant his combo was disrupted.  
''Oh no!'' Shou exclaimed. ''What did she diver the damage from his monster to herself for?''

''Double Passe...'' _Her strategy is perfect!'_Misawa thought.

''Double Passe redirects the attack from a monster to the player...and allows the targeted monster... to launch a direct attack on a player...''

''Asuka...''

''I am...A duelist...'' She said with complete conviction. ''To obtain victory...I'll gladly receive the damage...'' _Upon my next turn I'll use that card and end this duel._

The one person most affected was the girl who threw a big stink and was convinced Asuka wanted her title,' Seika Kohinata.'

'_What are you dueling for real for? All you have to do is settle the pageant.' _It was then she remembered what Asuka said before this duel began. '_**I could care less about miss Academia and care even less about being it.'**_

''Launch a direct attack on the player with Double Passe's effect!'' _After this next turn it's the end._  
When Naruto was attacked his life points dropped down to 1500.

0  
Naruto: 1500  
Asuka: 850  
0

''You really are something Asuka, but this duel is still mine.'' Naruto drew a card. '_Perfect', _ ''First I activate my last face down card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card.

_'WHAT!' _Asuka's eyes widen in shock as her face down card Widespread ruin was destroyed. Naruto had only one card left in his hand. Unless it was a level four or lower monster then Asuka could still survive to the next turn with a 150 life points damage.

''Then the Equip spell card Sennin Enhancement, A.K.A Hermit Mode! I offer up this monster and 1000 life points to special summon hermit Mode Jiraiya to the field!''

A bright bluish-green light encircled Naruto's monster as it transformed. The spectators gaped on in awe and shock as Naruto's monster transformed. There on the field now was Sage mode Jiraiya with 3750 attack points.

''With the 1250 point difference this duel is mine.'' Hermit Mode Jiraiya obliterated Asuka's monster with the Sage Tech: Great Ball Rasengan.

Asuka brace for the impact and accepted that she lost gracefully. _I lost but...I feel like I'll only get stronger from here on in._

The teacher/organizer in charged of the Miss Academia contest stepped forward. ''As agreed before the duel Uzumaki Naruto's single miss academia vote will go to Seika-san Kohinata as agreed, any objects?''

''No...I'll accept everything just like I promised.''

''Don't joke around!''

''Huh?'' Asuka responded to Seika's comment.

''I can't take that vote...'' She turned her head. ''After a duel like that...''

Asuka could only continue giving a look of confusion. That's when she heard it. All the students were cheering her name.

''They wouldn't sit happy if I became miss Academia counting the circumstances and all. It's best that I withdraw myself from our little bet.'' She turned to walk away.

''But I simply did this because I wanted to choose the path of a duelist. Instead of a girl...only so I'd live recognized as another duelist...''

''But Asuka-san don't you see...the applause of everyone here is proof you are a great duelist. Even if you didn't when you showed everyone just how great you.'' The crowd continued to the cheer her on.  
The Blue Queen of Obelisk is officially born.

0  
Chapter End  
0

Notes: Sennin Enhancement on Regular Jiraiya increases his attack and defense by 250 points for each nature monster on the field. I'm going to start featuring some new duelist soon. Also there will be some new Elemental Nation Cards (Limited/Rare=some of the E.N and Kitsune cards will be uncommon) featured by other duelist besides Naruto. Either around the end of season one or the start of season two some of the known/main characters will also get there own Kitsune/Shinobi cards attuned to their playing style, but I haven't came up with them yet. So feel free to give more suggestions.

Also there will be other Mix-Type-elemental cards being distributed outside Kitsune/EN type cards so you can even come up with ideas for those.

000  
Omake- Dedicated to Deltabeta26 for card ideas  
000

''I'm sorry Chumley but the vote is two to one. You have to sleep outside from now on,'' Naruto said arms crossed as Shou nodded.

''Hey this is bullshit! Why do I have to sleep outside? And my name is Hayato damnit!''  
''Chumley your dream sex of grill cheese at night is highly disturbing. Some of us are trying to have nice and appropriate dreams at night.''

''I wasn't having dream sex damnit I was eating it. And since when the hell of is dreaming of Asuka an appropriate dream?''

''Don't you dare speak about my Asuka-chan with such familiarity you bastard. Asuka is an intelligent, beautiful, and healthy girl. Oh so healthy,'' Naruto went red and giggled perversely.

''And so bouncy...so bouncy you just want to see her jump on a trampoline and watch her all day. Maybe even squirt her too tight T-shirt with a water gun. Then go honk honk with her big-uns.''

''Well Hayato-san, despite Aniki's very perverse ramblings he's right. Not to mention your farts at night almost suffocate us.''

''Hey! It's not my fault grilled cheese gives me gas.''

''Oh yeah,'' Naruto said coming back from bouncy Asuka land. ''What about the time you almost killed Shou.''  
A couple of days ago everyone was asleep. A rattling noise awoke Shou who rubbed his eyes and looked around. He tried going back to sleep only to hear the noise again. He looked up and looked around the room and didn't notice a thing. He went back to sleep only for the top bunk Hayato was in to give away and fall on Shou.

There was a knock on the door. ''Am I disturbing something?'' Asuka asked.

''BRE-I mean Asuka no not at all. Something you need?'' Naruto asked pushing his two room mates to the side.  
''Oh hey Naruto there's something I need to talk to you about.'' See glanced at his room mates. ''Alone...''

''Right...be right there,'' He said as Asuka left. ''I'll see you two poor single smucks later.'' Naruto said as he raised after Asuka.

''Twenty bucks says she's pregnant!'' Hayato suddenly said.

''Hayato!'' Shou gave the panda-man a disapproving look. ''You're on...'' Shou said pulling out his locket.

000  
Cards used in Duel

00000

0  
Undead Kitsune  
Attack:2100  
Defense: 0  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
Description: A Kitsune hunted down by poachers. It gave up it's sanity to return from beyond the grave to down the men responsible for taking it's life.  
0

Neji Hyuuga  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Shinobi  
Attack: 1550  
Defense: 1850  
Effect: This monster can only use effects when equipped with the right enhancement card. The Byakugan enhancement allows you to peer into your opponents hand and reveal each card for 200 life points a piece.  
The Kaiten enhancement allows it to avoid being destroyed in battle my offering a level four or higher equivalent card.  
The Jyuken enhancement allows the user to doubles the exact damage difference between this monster and opponent's defeated monster.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage  
Attack: 2900  
Defense: 2400  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire/Earth/Nature  
Stars: 8  
Effect: When equipped with Sennin Mode enhancement the duelist can sacrifice this card along with 1000 life points to special summon Sennin Mode Jiraiya to the field.  
Second effect: Jiraiya the Toad sage gains 250 attack points for every female monster on either side of the field.

Rock Lee Konoha's Handsome Devil  
Type:Shinobi  
Attribute:None  
Level: 4  
Attack :2100  
Defense: 1200  
Effect:When equipped with a Lotus Enhancement spell Rock Lee can attack twice during the battle phase.

Hermit Mode Jiraiya  
Attack: 3750  
Defense: 3000  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire/Earth/Nature  
Description: The pinnacle of power for one of the three legendary sannin. His Sage power makes him more then a match for most shinobi. 

Name: "Nin-Ken Fox"  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast-warrior  
Level: Four  
ATK: 1800  
(Created by Deltabeta26)  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: N/A  
Description: a ninja fox who has mastered extreme Ninjutsu. Through hard training, it learned the technique to metamorphose into a human being. 


	6. Naruto vs Kaiser Ryo:Rewritten

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I won't be doing the tag duel punishment scenario because the only reason it could have been known Naruto(Judai-Anime) and the others were at the forbidden dorm if someone (Most likely only Chronos) spilled the beans. Naruto's counter would have simply been how could have Chronos known he was there and why didn't he try to save the students from a dangerous criminal that infiltrated the island? So I'll be skipping those episodes.

0

Story Start

0

On top of the Osiris Red dormitory Naruto sat looking up at the stars of the night sky. The night air was cool and crisp with only the noise of the animal inhabitants in the form of insects invading the tranquility of the air. Minus a loud rip roaring fart from Chumley or two. Poor Syrus. Behind Naruto appeared the silhouette of a monster. It was human shaped but had obvious differences.

_**''My Lord...'**_ The unknown figure spoke, the most prominent features her large wings.

''You have returned. How is my Protege?''

_**''He is fine...but his connection to those cards keeps the core in his heart pure despite the darkness in his life.''**_

''I see...have the imposter and the light arrived yet?''

**_''No my Lord...but I was contacted by the other guardian. She is on our way here searching for the liege's other...''_**

Naruto gave the silhouette a questioning. ''Are you saying the queen is here?''

_**''My tongue holds no deception Lord Naruto.''**_

Naruto only smirked at this, ''I have a feeling I already know who she is.''

_**''My Lord, not to question you, but when will I be able to inhabitant a body?''**_

''Once I gain the necessary power from the right sacrifices my dear. I sense a great deal of darkness. I figure you appreciate me offering up the souls of shadow duelists and other dark spirits instead of taking three years by offering up weak humans.''

_**''Lord Naruto is both wise and so deliciously dark.''**_

''Great...Judai let you have access to the Internet again didn't he?'' Naruto shook his head.

''Nevermind...maybe I can find a body to inhabitant. Maybe that Junko girl; she was kind of an ass to me, but then again she is attractive and that Momoe girl to, .but then again Asuka most likely wouldn't forgive me if I let a dark spirit/guardian who has a fetish for torture and pain possess one of her friends. You're dismissed for now...'' Naruto said as he continued to gaze at the stars.

That dawn at the lighthouse.

The fog that early morning made it difficult to distinguish one's surroundings. The lighthouse was one, shining its light as Asuka walked towards it. She stopped, spotting someone by the lighthouse and gasped once she realized who it was.

It was an Obelisk Blue student, about 17 years old and on the tall side with dark, blue-green hair and teal-colored eyes. He had his arms crossed as he stared out.

"Ryou…" said Asuka.

Asuka walked closer to Ryou and joined him in on staring out into the open. A few moments had passed before Ryou spoke.

"Dawn still seems so far away, huh?" Said Ryou.

"Yes, but I believe there's no night without dawn," Asuka replied.

Later that day Naruto and Shou were dueling. No specific or life changing reason as to why. Naruto wanted to duel one of his friends he hadn't dueled yet. He just wanted to challenge an associate he hadn't dueled yet. When asked why he hadn't challenge Hayato, Naruto being replied that Chumley couldn't duel at which Hayato replied with an offended 'Hey!'

Naruto had used his last face down card to clear the field of Shou's magic/traps after using the previous face down to the clear of his monsters. Using Silent Ninja Level 4 Kakashi (Deltabeta26 created)) Naruto attacked directly and won the duel.

''That was fun Syrus...''

''Thanks Aniki...'' Shou's mind seemed somewhere else.

''Ok what's up? Your acting weird. Especially when you drew that last card and your expression changed.'' Naruto said, eying the card in Shou's hand. "Let me see your hand."

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto bent down and took Shou's cards out of his hand. Shou gasped as Naruto caught him by surprise. Naruto looked over Shou's cards and gasped when he spotted a certain Magic card.

"Why didn't you use Power Bond?" Naruto asked as he looked over Power Bond. "Had you used it then...hell you could have won.''

Shou got up from the ground immediately, his fists tightened.

"I can't play it!" Snapped Shou. "My Onii-san barred that card off from me!"

Shou snatched his cards from Naruto's hand.

Naruto grasped Shou by the shoulders. ''Hey Syrus calm your head. Now tell me about this barring nonsense.''

Shou sighed, ''Well it all started...'' Shou began as he began thinking back to that day.

_A younger Shou was dueling against a pudgy, somewhat older boy wearing a red shirt and brown shorts. He had 1600 Life Points while Gorisuke had 1900._

_"M-My turn!" Said Younger Shou. "Draw!"_

_Shou drew a card and looked at it, smiling ecstatically as it was Power Bond._

_"I drew it! It's the Power Bond I got from my onii-san! Since I've drawn this, he's easy pickings!"_

_Standing on Shou's side of the field were two monsters, both cartoonish looking mechanical ones of a train and a helicopter._

_"All right, if I just use Power Bond to special-summon Steam Gyroid, its ATK will be doubled. Its ATK will be 4400! Take away Gear Freed's 1800, and it'll deal 2600 damage to Gorisuke, making it a stunning upset! I'll be able to see that bully Gorisuke with tears rolling down his face!"_

_"What's up with you?" Asked Gorisuke. "Did you draw some really good card, or something? You're such a spazz…"_

_Shou laughed and placed his hand on his hip._

_"Gorisuke-kun! You've been treating me like a fool and bullying the heck out of me all this time, haven't you? But now, that balance in power is about to be thrown off in a big way!"_

_Gorisuke looked perplexed._

_"What?" He exclaimed._

_Shou grinned._

_"Go ahead, be afraid!" Shou said as he held up his card. "Soil yourself! Bow at my feet, you cowardly gorilla!"_

_Gorisuke scowled at Shou._

_"You freakin' punk! After talking all that smack, when you lose, I'm gonna make you pay!" Gorisuke declared._

_Shou laughed._

_"And when that happens, I'll do a lap around the schoolyard, doing a handstand butt-naked!" Shou declared._

_"Okay, then," said Gorisuke. "It's a deal between us guys."_

_Shou laughed."You're gonna show me how a gorilla looks like crying," he said. "Behold! It's the killer card I got from my Onii-san!"_

_Shou was about to play it when a sudden, familiar voice stopped him._

_"Hold it!" Someone shouted._

_Whoever had yelled at Shou, startled the poor boy badly that he fell forward and landed flat face-first onto the ground after shrieking. He pushed himself up, glaring at whoever had stopped him._

_"Who's trying to get in my way?" Shou asked turning to face the person._

_Shou's eyes widened as he gasped once he saw who had stopped him. Walking right past him was a boy older than him by at least two years with dark, blue-green hair and teal-colored eyes._

_"Ryou-nii-san!"_

_The older boy was in fact Shou's older brother, the one who had given him, Power Bond. Ryou walked over to Gorisuke, showing the bully a card._

_"Hey, sorry, but I'll let you have this to forget this duel ever happened," said Ryou._

_Gorisuke looked at the card Ryou offered him and snickered._

_"Don't see any harm in stopping, then…" said Gorisuke._

_Shou's eyes widened and he immediately got off the ground. He was annoyed with what his older brother had done. Gorisuke had already left, taking the card Ryou had offered him._

_"Why did you stop me?" said Shou. "I was going to win this turn, too!"_

_Ryou diverted his eyes at Shou._

_"You don't deserve to use that card yet," Young Ryou stated._

_Shou blinked._

_"Until you're competent enough to be called a 'duelist', that card is barred-off from you," said Ryou._

_Shou's eyes widened._

_"Why?" he asked. "How come?"_

_"You can't understand why? In that case, take a good look at the card that was face-down on the field."_

_Ryou held up a card for Shou to see. The card was a trap and had a picture of a hexagram on it._

_"Hexagram Curse!" said Shou._

_Ryou turned his head._

_"As long as this card is on the field, the opposing monster it's designated to is unable to attack or change its battle mode. The ATK of a Fusion Monster special-summoned with Power Bond is doubled. However, as its risk, the player will take damage equal to the original ATK of that monster at the End Phase of his turn." Ryou explained to Shou._

_Shou bit his lip and looked down, his eyes beginning to water._

_"Even if you had special-summoned Steam Gyroid, not only would it end up not landing its attack…but Power Bond's risk would, instead, have you take damage to its original ATK, and you would have lost."_

_Shou fell onto his knees despondently. ''But Ryou-nii-san you didn't know that card was Hexagram curse. What if it wasn't? You would have caused me the duel for nothing.''_

_''That was a chance I was willingly to take.''_

''Oh man...''_ Wow, Shou's brother sounds like that deuchebag Kaiba. '_'Hhm I see...excuse me Shou there's something I have to do...'' Naruto said as he suddenly left the field. He entered the part of the school where the Osiris faculty offices were located. Naruto entered the room of of Midori Hibiki, Headmaster to the Osiris red students. She not only took care of punishment for the red students for minor/misdemeanor defenses, but she also thought classes that related to dueling outside of Academia, and was the one who did all the grading for the monthly test exams of the Osiris red students among things.

She was a young raven haired woman and very attractive, with a hand full of admirers among the faculty. She had violet colored eyes and despite being in her mid-twenties was a very accomplished master duelist. Being so good in fact her Pro champion duelist brother hadn't even beat her. But considering she was a three time champion herself it wasn't that much of a surprise. Naruto had originally met her when over half a decade ago he participated in a special publicity match where he dueled against her brother after he won his second championship. When he went to visit Koyo who fell ill that's when Naruto met eight year old Judai Yuki.

Hibiki as things would have it was grading the scores of an exam. She looked up noticed Naruto and smiled. ''Something I can help you with Naruto-san?''

''Yeah Hibiki-sensei I was hoping you can tell me something.''

She placed down her pin, placed one leg over the other and turned her chair so she was facing Naruto. ''What is it you want to know?''

''Tell me about Marufuji Ryou.''

Half an hour later Naruto was sneaking about the blue dorms. He was humming the tune that played on that one Courage the Cowardly Dog episode when Courage was being chased by the Flan King. Mostly because humming the Mission Possible theme while sneaking around was overdone. During the course Naruto ran into Asuka and chatted her up a bit before he continued his mission to locate and duel Kaiser Ryo.  
-

Ryou stood by the lighthouse with his arms crossed as he stared out into the sunset. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned his head. He stayed silent as the person, Asuka, walked up and joined him in watching the sunset. After a few seconds, Ryou spoke.

"Get your hands on anything?" Ryou asked without looking way from the sunset.

Asuka shook her head.

"No…" said Asuka. "Another day like any other is uneventfully passing by. All the while, any signs of my brother have vanished into the waves…"

"Be patient," reassured Ryou. "I'm sure one day…"

Asuka nodded and said, "Yeah, I know."

Asuka looked at Ryou.

"That reminds me, I saw one of your otouto's duels," she said.

"So what?" asked Ryou.

"I won't give any comments, but now, Uzumaki Naruto wants a duel with you," said Asuka.

Ryou continued to stare into the sunset, thinking over where he heard that name before.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He repeated, a few moments passing before he remembered where. "Ah, from the entry exams…"

Asuka stared at Ryou."Will you take him up on his challenge, Ryou?" She asked.

Ryou stayed silent whilst Asuka waited for an answer.''A first year Osiris Red? Why should I waste my time with someone whose an Osiris let alone a first year?''

''He's actually pretty good Ryou. He isn't just some first year.''

Ryou once again went silent. ''He must be something if he's captured the heart of the Obelisk Queen.'' If it wasn't for the cold tone one might have swore his statement was brotherly teasing.

Asuka went red at this proclamation. ''N-no such thing. I just respect him as a strong duelist that's all.''

"No helping it, I guess," said Ryou. ''Tell Uzumaki to meet me at the Seaside path at one hour if he wants to duel.''

Asuka nodded in response.  
One hour later Naruto, Hayato, and Shou; who they had to drag to get there arrived at the path.

"To think I'm able to duel against the duelist they call best in the Academy…this will definitely be something a duel to remember. I'll go first!'' Naruto said as he drew a card.

''I summon Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan in defense mode. '' (1850) ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

"My turn," Ryou said, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Ryou glanced at the card and played it.

"I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode," Out from the ground, a serpent-like silver-armored dragon popped out and appeared right behind Ryou, hissing once. (2100)

''So what effect allows you to summon a level 5 monster without sacrifice?''

''When there are monsters on your field and none on mine.''

''I see...''

Ryou reached for a card in his hand.

"Then, I activate the Instant Magic, Cyclone! It destroys one Magic or Trap card!"

A cyclone shot out from the card and went directly towards Naruto's left face-down, destroying it. Naruto shielded himself from the card debris.

"With Cyber Dragon, I attack Neji Hyuuga!" said Ryou. "Evolution Burst!"

Cyber Dragon aimed at Neji and opened its mouth, shooting a fiery blast at the robed clad Hyuuga. Neji was engulfed within the fiery blast and disappeared.

0

Naruto:4000

Ryou: 4000

0

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Shou's face as he watched agape.

"_My Nii-san really is merciless!" _thought Shou.

"Next, from my hand, I activate the Magic card, Time Capsule!" said Ryou.

A sarcophagus with a clock on it appeared on Ryou's side of the field. Ryou grabbed his deck from his duel disk and held it in his hand.

"I can choose a card from my deck…" Ryou explained as he picked out a card, "…and place this card inside the Time Capsule. On my second turn, it'll bring this card back into play."

Ryou held the card in his hand and placed it inside the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus closed and sank down into the ground.

"Well that's certainly useful...being able to pick a specific card you want and able to bring it out in a following turn. Something tell me it's going to be a trip,'' Said a smirking Naruto.

Shou watched nervously.

"_Don't tell me that card's…"_ thought Shou.

"I end my turn," said Ryou.

Naruto stared at Ryou, his expression now neutral.

_'A powerful 2000 Attack plus monster on his field during his first turn without a tribute and another desired card going to be played soon. Being that his nickname is Kaiser I'll probably have a hell of a dragon to deal with. But you made a mistake Ryou. Whatever your plan is your relying too much on your monster and you didn't cover your field with any traps or quick play spells..'_

"My turn! "

Naruto looked at the card in his hand and played it. ''I activate the spell card Dark hole. All monsters on the field dark immediately destroyed.'' A black hole sucked in Ryou's monster and destroyed it. ''Now I summon Ten-Ten the Weapon's mistress in attack mode and attack your life points directly.''

0000

Naruto: 4000

Ryou: 2100

0000

Hayato cheered Naruto on.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Hayato Cheered.

Shou just stared at Naruto.

"Aniki…" said Shou.

Naruto looked over at Shou and smiled at him.

''Watch closely Shou. It's not always about dueling to win, but dueling not to lose.'' He said as Shou gave him a look of confusion. ''I place another card face down and end my turn.''

Shou watched the duel, his expression now serious.

"_Aniki's awesome, too…but…"_ Shou thought as he looked at Ryou.

Ryou reached for his deck.

"My turn," he said. "Draw."

Ryou glanced at his card and looked up.

"Due to its special effect, I'll summon Cyber Dragon without any sacrifices," said Ryou.

A Cyber Dragon appeared on Ryou's side of the field in attack mode.

"Next, from my hand, I activate Monster Reborn!" said Ryou. "I'll revive the Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard!"

Another Cyber Dragon appeared next to the one that Ryou had summoned previously. Ryou held up a card.

"And then, I'll…fuse them both," Ryou said, turning the card over, revealing it as Polymerization.

Both the Cyber Dragons disappeared within the Polymerization vortex. Ryou held his hand up.

"I summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Ryou said as a two-headed cybernetic dragon appeared on his side of the field with an attack of 2800.

Hayato was astonished with Cyber Twin Dragon's Attack.

"A-An Attack of 2800?" Stated Hayato.

"That's not all," said Ryou. "Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in a Battle Phase."

Hayato was taken aback with this.

"Y-You're kidding!" said Hayato.

Asuka stared at Cyber Twin Dragon.

"And that second attack will be a direct attack on Naruto," said Asuka.

Hayato gasped.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

Shou looked down and clenched his teeth as he trembled a bit.

"_This is how my Onii-san duels. He's thoroughly calculated things in order to win. No one can come close to him, not even Aniki…"_

"I use Cyber Twin Dragon to attack Ten-Ten the Weapon's mistress!" said Ryou. "Evolution Twin Burst!"

Cyber Twin Dragon was about to attack, when Naruto intercepted.

"I attack my trap Negate Attack! This brings your battle phase to an immediate end!''

Shou gasped as Ryou stared at Naruto, slightly caught off guard with his trap card.

"I end my turn," said Ryou.

''I don't know about you Kaiser but this is pretty fun. If it wasn't for my trap you would have just about wiped out all my life points. You really are as good as they say.''

Ryou blinked and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Yeah, same here," Ryou acknowledge.

Shou stared awestruck at Ryou.

"_Onii-san!"_

"My turn!" Naruto said grinning. ''I play the spell card Premature Burial! By sacrificing 800 life points I can summon back one monster from the grave. And I choose Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan.''

0

Naruto: 3200

Ryou: 2100

0

''Now that I have two out of three team members of a set I activate Shinobi Team Gathering and special Summon my Rock Lee monster to the field. I switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.''

Hayato smiled at the monsters.

''With three monsters on the field now, it doesn't matter if Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice!" Hayato exclaimed. said Hayato.

Shou blinked."_But on my Onii-san's next turn, that card will re-emerge from the sarcophagus,"_ Thought Shou.

''I end my turn.'' _This duel is over.  
_

"My turn," said Ryou. "Draw."

Ryou had just drawn a card when the sarcophagus emerged from the ground. Shou stared at the sarcophagus nervously as Naruto breathed in sharply.

"This would be my second turn since activating Time Capsule," said Ryou. "I destroy Time Capsule, and then add the card placed in the sarcophagus into my hand!"

Shou gasped as the sarcophagus was destroyed. The card that was once within the sarcophagus was now glowing as Ryou added the card into his hand. He stared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki, we've reached the end at last," said Ryou.

Naruto gave Ryou a carefree smile.

"Yeah, looks like I get to see why you're known at Kaiser.''

"That is indeed," he said. "You've shown me the utmost of your capabilities. And I, too, have been giving it my all against you."

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled back.

"I have to give your dueling the respect it deserves," said Ryou.

Shou looked agape, awed by his brother's remark.

"_Onii-san approves of Aniki's dueling?"_ thought Shou.

Shou continued to watch, realization suddenly hitting him.

"_That's it!"_ he thought. _"Onii-san duels by considering his opponents and dealing with any and all possibilities! But back then, I…"_

Shou remembered the way he acted against Gorisuke by deriding the older boy. He sighed and looked down.

"_By mocking my opponent and overestimating my cards…"_ Shou thought, closing his eyes. _"I dueled with complete disregard of my opponent."_

Ryou stared at Naruto, his smile having ceased.

"Here I go Uzumaki!" said Ryou.

"From my hand, I activate De-Fusion!" Ryou said, showing the card to Naruto. "This will cancel Cyber Twin Dragon's fusion!"

Cyber Twin Dragon separated from each other and returned to their two original, separate selves with a silent hiss.

"Then, from my hand, I activate the Magic card, Power Bond!" said Ryou.

Shou stared at the card Ryou held up, shocked as it was the one that had been in the sarcophagus.

"_Power Bond?"_

Ryou played the card and looked at Naruto as he explained.

"This card can fusion-summon a Machine-type monster. I'll fuse both my Cyber Dragons on the field with another Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

A third Cyber Dragon appeared in between the two others before a bright light engulfed all three of them.

"I summon Cyber End Dragon in attack mode," said Ryou.

An electric-blue light emanated from the Fusion-Monster that flew onto Ryou's field. The light waned and revealed a larger, silver cybernetic, winged dragon with three heads…Cyber End Dragon with an impressive attack power of 4000.

"Due to Power Bond's effect, its Attack is doubled!" Ryou declared.

Static crackled from Cyber End Dragon as its Attack was doubled to 8,000.

Hayato gasped in shock at Cyber End Dragon's Attack.

"8000!" Exclaimed Hayato.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Holy F#$%! Now was that really necessary? Damn! _

"When this monster attacks a defending monster, and its Attack is higher than the monster's Defense…it deals that difference as damage to my opponent!"  
_'Hell he'll do around 6,000 Plus no matter what card he chooses...that is if I came with the intention to win.''  
_

Hayato noticed Naruto's distressed form.

"Hang in there, Naruto!" Hayato called out. "If you can just manage to ride this turn out, Power Bond's other effect you'll win!"

"He's right," said Asuka. "Power Bond has the risk of damaging yourself with the Attack…that the Fusion Monster started out with at the End Face of the turn it's activated."

Asuka looked at Shou, whom had his fists tightened as he stared determinedly at the duel.

"_The problem isn't the risk…what my Onii-san wanted to say back then way…'You must respect your opponents'!"_

''When I came to duel you I knew full and well I probably wouldn't win,'' Naruto admitted shocking everyone sans Ryou. ''But like I told Shou it's about dueling not to lose instead of winning. Part of that is respecting your opponent, the cards, and yourself while knowing your limitations. I'm ready when you are Kaiser Ryou.''

''Then it's time I end this! "I use Cyber End Dragon to attack Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress!" said Ryou. "Eternal Evolution Burst!"

''Not so fast!'' Naruto declared activated his face down card. ''I activate the Trap Card 'An Eye for an Eye.' When all my monsters are in defense mode and my Opponent's monster attack is greater then mine I can offer up a thousand life points to cut that monster attack points in half and distribute the damage to both of our life points directly!''

A mirror appeared in front of Naruto absorbing Cyber End Dragon's attack. It spun around twice as a hellish eye appeared on both side and fire the Dragon's attack at both of them taking 4,000 Life points of damage. Both braced themselves for the impact of the attack.

0

Naruto: 0

Ryou: 0

0

Everyone stared on astonish at the outcome.

''Naruto...and Ryou...came to a Draw?'' The Astonishment in her voice matched her face.

Shou stared worriedly at Naruto and called out to him.

"Aniki!" cried Shou.

Shou got no response from his roommate and started running towards Naruto, calling out to him once more.

"Aniki!" he called out.

Naruto blinked and looked up from where he was at Ryou.

"That was a hell of a duel Ryou. I look forward to dueling you again soon sometime.'' Naruto said before yelping as Shou tackled him. "Damnit Syrus! What part of human contact is my weakness do you not understand?''

Shou had jumped onto Naruto, his sudden weight on him as well as force caused him to lose balance and topple back onto the ground.

"Aniki!" said Shou. "I'm sorry!"

''Damnit! You will be sorry if you don't let go me I'll...I'll duck tape you to the bottom of Chumley's bed without a gas mask.''

Shou burst into laughter, Naruto following along. Ryou blinked a few times and looked at the duo with a faint smile on his lips.

The Kaiser turned around and started to walk away, chuckling quietly at Naruto's antics paired up with Shou's. Asuka spotted Ryou and started running towards him. She quickly caught up with him and began to walk with him.

"Surprising Huh?'' Asuka suddenly asked.

Ryou stared out as Asuka walked by his side, his expression stoic.

"That Shou sure has a fine Aniki," said Ryou. "He's definitely someone to keep an eye on…"

Asuka blinked and giggled softly.

"You don't know the half of it," she said, earning a perplexed stare from Ryou.

"Oh, really?"

Asuka laughed a bit.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Asuka. "You'll have to ask Naruto yourself, if you want to know."

Ryou blinked and turned away from Asuka as he looked ahead. Watching both Obelisk Blues walk away were Hayato, Shou, and Naruto.

''Ryou's a hell of a duelist. I don't think there's a combination I could have used without dueling not to lose instead of dueling to win.''

Shou blinked and smiled as he turned to Naruto.

"Yep, and so's my Aniki!" Shou said, latching himself onto Naruto's waist in an embrace.

''Ok man seriously... I was joking before but I really will duck tape you to the bottom of Chumley's bed if you don't stop glomping. Anyway I want to see just what you can do with Power Bond.''

Shou nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Got it!" said Shou. "I'll take the bars off for sure."

Hayato, having been watching his roommates, frowned as he held his loud, growling stomach.

"But the dorm's dining hall's been barred off, hasn't it?"

At that moment Hayato had brought up that subject, Naruto's and Shou's stomachs both growled loudly at the same time. Their eyes widened as they looked down at their stomachs. With all three roommates agreeing on the same thing, the trio didn't hesitate to start running back towards their dorms.


	7. Hayato the Duelist:Rewritten

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It had been almost a whole week and a half since the 'Power Bond' incident, which had been resolved between the two brothers. Life was great for the most part.

Today was just another day of the week except for Naruto as no other Shadow Game related incident happened since the forbidden dorm incident. Today Naruto was lounging around from a secluded spot to get away from the rookies trying to challenge him to gain status at Academia and his sudden increase of fan girls. Laying upon the soft green grass Naruto was having another dream. He was so into the dream he didn't notice Shou walk up to him and try to shake him awake. ''Hhm Asuka, Hibiki-san, and Ayukawa-san no need to fight over me. You can all have me,'' Naruto said as he grinned perversely.

''Aniki wake up...'' Shou said waking Naruto up.

''Damnit Syrus,'' Naruto sat up and stretched. ''You better have a damn good reason for waking me up.

"Aniki, something horrible has happened!" Exclaimed Shou.

''What is it?''

"Hayato-kun…might be getting expelled!" Shou exclaimed.

''Wait a minute, Hayato-Chumely? Man the only time he's not in the dorms or in the cafeteria he's with us? How can he be expelled? Is it because he's too fat?''

''No, come on hurry.''

At the dorm some of the Osiris Red residents crowded the area by the entrance to Daitokuji's room. That was the first thing Naruto and Shou first saw as they ran towards the dorms. They made their way through the crowd, stopping once they reached the doorway. Luckily for them, the door was opened slightly enough for them to look in.

Inside sitting on the floor around a small table, was Daitokuji and a well-muscled man, who was currently laughing at something. What that was, Shou and Naruto didn't know, but what they did know, was that the man looked like Hayato…an older, tanner, and more muscular version of Hayato.

''Is that Hayato's Otou-san? Damn must been a fluke in the genetics.''

"He came in person to take Hayato-kun back with him," explained Shou.

Shou and Naruto turned to the conversation between Hayato and Hayato's father, Kumazo Maeda.

"That Hayato only bein' in Osiris Red is deplorable…" Kumazo said as he crossed his arms. "On top of that, he's failing and has to repeat a grade…He could hardly be more of a pathetic man."

"Well, that's quite something, I guess…" Daitokuji said, laughing afterwords.

Kumazo waited until Daitokuji stopped talking before speaking.

"Then, abandonin' bein' a duelist in good grace and joinin' the family sake brewery is also th' path of a man!" Kumazo said, slamming his hand onto the table. "Am I wrong, Professor?"

Daitokuji just stared at Kumazo.

"N-No," replied Daitokuji. "Ah, that's **Satsuma shochu** liquor, if I'm not mistaken..."

"Go an' help yourself, if you want," Kumazo said, placing a large bottle wrapped in paper.

Daitokuji waved his hands as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Accepting this bottle wouldn't make him a good example to his students. The last thing he needed was to teach class with a hangover headache…

"Oh, no, no, no, I couldn't do that..."

Kumazo ignored Daitokuji and went back on subject about Hayato.

"So, therefore, I'm takin' Hayato back home, as of today!" said Kumazo.

Shou looked anxiously at Naruto.

"What should we do, Aniki?" asked Shou.

''If we really have to get involved...might as well talk to Chumley.''

Naruto and Shou walked into the room and gasped at the sight that lay before them. Hayato had his back turned to his roommates as he packed his bag, a pile of neatly folded clothes were by his side. Naruto and Shou ran up to Hayato.

"You're really quitting school?" Naruto asked.

Hayato continued to pack his clothes inside his back.

"Sure am," he said without bothering to look at Shou or Naruto.

"'Sure am'?" He repeated.

Hayato continued to pack his clothes as he talked to Shou and Naruto.

"Well, on that note, we had a short run together, but take care," said Hayato.

"You're just giving up on your dreams as a duelist just like that? Are you, Hayato?"

Naruto reached out and placed his hand on Hayato's shoulder. Hayato turned to look at Naruto, tears streaming down his eyes as he cried.

"Chumley…" said Naruto.

Shou looked at Hayato concerned.

"You're crying?" said Shou.

Hayato looked at Shou and Naruto as tears continued to stream down his eyes.

"I…really never wanted to seriously become a duelist…" Hayato confessed, wiping his tears off using his sleeve.

Hayato took a deep breath and looked down.

"I've felt like 'Well, I guess it'd be nice to be one'…" Hayato said, opening his eyes and looking up. "But it's all different now. I've been thinking of actually trying my hardest for the first time…And it's because I was able to hear a spirit's voice."

Naruto blinked. "Did you say that to your dad?" he asked

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Hayato's face as his expression was nervous.

"Hell no! My dad is really scary!"

Naruto grabbed onto Hayato's sleeve and started to pull him up. Struggling a bit because of Hayato's weight of course.

"Come on!"

Hayato looked at Naruto astonished as he wondered how he managed to pull him off the ground. Shou wondered that too, but stopped as Naruto started to run towards the doorway dragging Hayato with her. Shou followed Naruto as he and Hayato put on their shoes.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor's Office Hayato, Shou, and Naruto stood in front of Samejima's desk as Naruto explained to him, Daitokuji, and Kumazo.

"And that's the story," said Naruto. "So, is there any way you can give up on expelling Hayato?"

Kumazo looked at Naruto questioningly, his arms crossed.

"Hey, who the heck be ya?"

Naruto looked at Kumazo."I'm one of Hayato's roommates, Uzumaki Naruto, until I get into Ra Yellow, preferably blue,'' _So I can be closer to the ladies. _''But that's not the point.'' Er…well, his temporary roommate, that is, but that's not the point!"

Kumazo arched his eyebrow at Naruto as Shou introduced himself.

"A-And I'm Shou Marufuji," Shou introduced himself. .

Samejima looked at Naruto."Uzumaki-kun, I understand how you all must feel, but this is a matter between Maeda-san's family," Samejima said, looking down. "For outsiders to stick their nose into it…"

Kumazo stared at Naruto.

"Fine," said Kumazo. Samejima looked at Kumazo, who grinned."However, there's one condition," added Kumazo.

"Condition?"

Kumazo looked at Hayato."You're going to duel me, Hayato," said Kumazo.

Hayato gasped.

"If you beat me, we'll pretend this lil' matter never happened," said Kumazo. "But if I win, you'll come back home with me on th' double."

Hayato stared at his father in shock, moving only when Naruto pulled on his sleeve.

"Well?"

Hayato looked at Kumazo, who wore a grin."How about it? You accept?"

Hayato blinked and his expression turned from nervous to serious."I do!" said Hayato.

"Then, th' duel'll start tomorrow mornin'," said Kumazo.

Kumazo looked at Samejima.

"So, ya'll decided, Samejima?" asked Kumazo.

Samejima nodded and smiled.

"Mm-hmm," said Samejima. "It's truly appropriate for Duel Academy. I think it is a good way to resolve things."

Sometime later outside the Main Academy Building,

Shou, Naruto, Daitokuji, and Hayato were walking back towards the Osiris Red dorms. Naruto had her hands behind her head and wore a big grin, not noting the angry look on Hayato's face.

"In any case, I wasn't expecting him to okay things so easily, you know?"

Shou looked at Naruto, his expression somewhat concerned.

"He didn't specifically okay anything yet…" said Shou. "There's the whole 'if he wins' condition attached."

''Right so all Hayato has to do is win, but something is nagging at the back of my mind. I swear that guys seems familiar.''

Daitokuji stopped walking and coughed loudly to catch his students' attention.

"For reference's sake, allow me to tell you something...," said Daitokuji.

Hayato, Shou, and Naruto stopped walking. Naruto and Shou looked at Daitokuji perplexed.

"Hayato-kun's father is a legendary duelist who has gained fame worldwide as a master of the Satsuma Jigen-style," explained Daitokuji. "The Satsuma Jigen-style is a one-hit kill sword style that specializes in datotsu sword strikes," said Daitokuji. "He's a frightening master of the art, said to slice his opponents in moments…with his one-hit kill that applies its secrets."

Shou's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"So the rumors say, anyway...!" said Daitokuji.

''Oh hell and Chumley has to duel him.''

Hayato turned around and glared at him as he smiled at him ecstatically.

''Don't worry guy, between Syrus and I, mostly me, will help you build a winning deck. Now come on Pandaman let's go.''

''Panda...I thought Hayato looked more like a Koala?'' Shou asked.

''Panda...Koala...doesn't matter...both are large beasts...Chumley fits in with either scheme.''

''Hey!''

At the Osiris Red Dorm in Daitokuji's room, Daitokuji and Kumazo sat around a small table holding cups in their hands. Pharaoh stood by Daitokuji's side, lapping up the sake that was poured into a small sakazuki for him.

"You don't say!" Kumazo exclaimed.

Kumazo laughed and poured in more sake into Daitokuji's cup as the professor held it out.

"Well then, it has to be damn rough on you, Professor," said Kumazo.

Daitokuji shook his head and brought his cup closer to himself after Kumazo finished filling the cup up.

"Oh, no, no," said Daitokuji. "I wouldn't say that…"

Kumazo looked at Pharaoh as the tabby cat continued to lap up the sake, not once showing any signs of intoxication.

"But anyway, this cat can sure put it down," Kumazo said, taking a drink from his cup.

"He isn't 'cat'," said Daitokuji. "He's Pharaoh..."

Kumazo placed his cup on the table and started to get up from the floor.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just be steppin' out to the bathroom," said Kumazo.

Daitokuji nodded and stopped as he remembered something.

"Please watch out for Uzumaki-kun," said Daitokuji.

Kumazo arched his eyebrow at Daitokuji and walked out of the room. Kumazo left the door open behind him as he walked down the corridor. He stopped when he overheard some students talking in their room, one of them he immediately recognized as his son and his friends.

Meanwhile at the dorm Hayato reach over at Naruto, who currently resided in Shou's bunk bed.

''All of your cards are koalas, Hayato." Naruto stated the obvious after snatching Hayato's desk.

Hayato growled and crossed his arms.

"It's a Koala deck," said Hayato. "And you could've asked!"

Shou sat on the floor as he watched Hayato snatch his deck away from him.

"Do you think you stand a chance with this 'Koala deck' the way it is?"

Shou stood up from the ground immediately as he pulled out a card from his pocket. Hayato and Naruto stared at Shou as he handed the card to Hayato.

"Right! Then, I'll give you this."

Hayato and Naruto looked at the card. The card was of a green kangaroo-like monster.

"It was in a pack I bought the other day, but I can't use it," explained Shou.

"You're giving it to me?" Hayato asked astonished.

Shou smiled and nodded

"See, if you add a kangaroo to your koalas, you'll get an Australian Deck, right?" said Shou.

Hayato looked at Shou, his eyes starting to water as he was almost brought to tears by his roommate's action. Naruto blinked and got up from the bunk..

"All right!"

Hayato and Shou looked at Naruto, who was currently making his way toward his bed.

"In that case…just wait a sec," Naruto said as he began to look around his bed's mattress for something.

Hayato looked at Naruto questioningly as he accepted the card from Shou.

Listening to their current conversation from outside was Kumazo, who had heard everything. He stared at the door the trio had accidentally left opened a bit, wondering about the conversation.

The Next Day Daitokuji, Kumazo, Shou, Naruto, and Hayato had made their way into one of the Main Academy Building's many rooms. The room was somewhat big and had a large scroll hanging on the wall with writings on it. The writing was written in big, sophisticated letters and read, '_To-kon_'.

Kumazo and Hayato took their respective spots in the room, their duel disks on their arms. Naruto and Shou sat by Daitokuji and Pharaoh, the four of them facing the duel that was about to begin between father and son. Pharaoh meowed as Daitokuji stood up and started to talk.

"Well, allow me, Daitokuji, to serve as the official witness to this duel...," Daitokuji said, looking over at Kumazo. "Kumazo Maeda-san, if you lose this duel, you shall allow Hayato-kun to stay at this Academy, right...?"

Kumazo stared at Hayato with a slight grin, his duel disk on his left arm.

"That there is fine," said Kumazo. "My word is as good as my bond."

Daitokuji smiled and nodded."Mm-hm," Daitokuji said, turning over to Hayato. "Hayato-kun, if you lose this duel, you'll gracefully drop out from school, and succeed in your family's sake brewery. Okay?"

Hayato held up his fist as he looked at Kumazo with determination in his eyes.

"It makes no difference to me," said Hayato.

"Mm-hm," said Daitokuji. "Very well, then."

Daitokuji held up his hand in the air."Well then, fight with all you have, without any regrets...!"

Hayato activated his duel disk and said, "Duel!"

000

Hayato: 4000

Kumazo: 4000

000

Shou sat on his knees while Naruto sat cross-legged with his arms crossed. Both of them stared at Kumazo and Hayato, silence filling the room. Pharaoh broke the silence with a loud meow and it was then the duel began.

"My turn!" Hayato said as he drew a card from his deck.

Hayato stared at the card in his hand and looked up.

"All right," he said, holding up the card. "First, I'll attack with this! I summon Death Koala!"

Death Koala, a large brown and white koala with eucalyptus leaves in its pouch and some in its mouth, appeared on the field in attack mode with 1100 attack points.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at Hayato and his Death Koala, shocked.

"W-What?" exclaimed Naruto. "He put Death Koala in attack mode?"

Shou looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Huh?" said Shou. "Something wrong, Aniki?"

''Baka...Death Koala's a Reverse Effect monster!"

Shou's eyes widened and he immediately forgot about his discomfort due to the news Naruto told him.

"Wha...?" exclaimed Shou.

Two small beads of sweat rolled down the side of Hayato's face as he stared nervously at Kumazo. Kumazo looked at Hayato sternly.

"You damned fool!" Kumazo exclaimed.

Kumazo stared sternly at Hayato, angry for the careless move.

"Death Koala is a card that deals 400 points of damage for each card in the opponent's hand when it's reversed!" Explained Kumazo. "The fact that you wasted it by summonin' it in attack mode proves you haven't studied enough!"

'_I never did get this needlessly studying. I mean the effects are written on the card.'_

Hayato looked down, regretting his first move.

"Y-You're right," Hayato said reluctantly. "I'll finish my turn…"

"You dummy, you're gonna hurry n' quit school and come back home!" Kumazo said, reaching for his deck afterward. "My turn!"

Kumazo glanced at the card in his hand and diverted his eyes on Hayato. He grinned and laughed a bit, earning Naruto's and Shou's full attention. Daitokuji looked at his two students.

"Be sure to observe his mastery, you two...," said Daitokuji.

Kumazo held the card he drew in his hand.

"Here goes, Hayato," Hayato stared anxiously at Kumazo."Here it comes!"

Kumazo held his card up in the air.

"I summon Drunken Tiger!" said Kumazo.

A yellow, black-striped tiger appeared on Kumazo's side field holding a sake bottle in one hand as he knealed. He wore black shades, a sleeveless white T-shirt, and tan-colored pants with a very wide, olive-green waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. (1800 Attack)

At first glance, the tiger was very intimidating…that was until he stood up and exhaled deeply as he staggered back in an inebriated-style. Hayato stared at Drunken Tiger with shock and disbelief, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Drunken…Tiger?" Hayato repeated in disbelief.

Shou looked questioningly at Drunken Tiger.

"Is that his one-hit kill?" Shou asked.

''Appearances can be deceiving. I'm sure were about to see what the Drunken Tiger can do.''

Kumazo tightened his fist as he readied a punch.

"Drunken Tiger attacks!" Kumazo exclaimed, directing his punch in Hayato's direction. "Dead-Drunk Punch!"

Drunken Tiger swung his free hand up as he groaned, turning around and stumbling towards Death Koala afterwards. Drunken Tiger managed to knock Death Koala into the air, destroying it. Hayato gasped as Drunken Tiger reached out for him with his suddenly over-sized paw.

Hayato shielded himself as Drunken Tiger's fist passed right through him, leaving an aroma that made the koala-resembling boy gag. Hayato pinched his nose, showing a great dislike of the scent.

"It reeks of liquor…" Hayato gagged.

0

Hayato: 3300

Kumazo: 4000

0

Naruto stared at the duel, perplexed at what just happened.  
''Since when the hell do Holograms have smell?''

Shou covered his nose, not wanting to smell the alcohol fumes from Drunken Tiger's attack.

Kumazo laughed at Hayato's dislike of the aroma as Drunken Tiger staggered around, trying to regain his unstable balance.

"A drunken cat's punch is more than enough for you! I end my turn!"

Hayato let go of his nose, the fumes having drifted away…unfortunately seeing as Shou and Naruto had to put up with it. Thankfully, Daitokuji had a fan in hand.

"Never knew how convenient having one of these would be...," Daitokuji said as he fanned away the fumes.

Naruto and Shou couldn't help but nod in agreement. After a few moments, they took their hands on their noses and sighed.

"Now, it's my turn!" Hayato declared.

''Hayato! Use the Angry Screaming Wombat!''

''What?'' He looked at Naruto perplexed.

''The Angry Screaming Wombat! Use it!''

''You idiot there is no such card. ''

''Really...well never-mind then just relax.''

Both Naruto and Shou looked over at Kumazo.

"Right!" said Shou. "Your father might not be as great as you expect!"

Kumazo overheard Shou and diverted his eyes at the blue-haired boy. Shou cried out in distress and quickly crawled behind Naruto to hide. He whimpered a bit from shock as he tried to avoid Kumazo's stare. ''Seriously? We need to get your balls to drop or something man.''

Hayato stared at his deck.

"R-Right!" said Hayato. "Draw!"

Hayato drew a card and looked at it before redirecting his eyes on his hand.

"All right, then, I'll use this…" Hayato said, grabbing a card in his hand. "I activate the Magic card, March of the Koalas!"

Death Koala's card popped out of Hayato's Graveyard as a result of the Magic card. Hayato picked up the card as he explained March of the Koalas' effect.

"It special-summons a Level-4 or lower 'Koala' monster from my Graveyard!"

Death Koala appeared on Hayato's side of the field in attack mode. Shou stood up behind Naruto and had his hands on her shoulders as he stared out at the duel.

"Hayato-kun went and summoned another Death Koala in attack mode," said Shou.

Naruto turned to Shou, noticing his concerned expression.

"It's okay," reassured Naruto. "March of the Koalas has another effect."

Daitokuji nodded as Pharaoh walked over to Naruto.

"Indeed, it does," said Daitokuji. "It can special-summon a monster identical to the monster special-summoned from the Graveyard from your hand-nya."

"I special-summon Death Koala from my hand!" said Hayato.

Another Death Koala appeared next to the one that was already on Hayato's field.

"Next, I sacrifice both Death Koalas to summon Big Koala!" said Hayato.

Both Death Koalas jumped into the air as smoke enveloped them. The smoke cleared, revealing a bigger and blue-colored Koala monster. (2700 Attack)

Kumazo stared at Big Koala as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Well, I'll be…" Kumazo said, astonished slightly.

Hayato tightened his fist as he stared at his father, determination in his eyes.

"Here I go, dad!" Hayato declared. "I use Big Koala to attack Drunken Tiger!"

Big Koala got on all fours and dashed towards Drunken Tiger.

"Surekill! Eucalyptus Bomb!"

Big Koala lifted up Drunken Tiger in one hand into the air. Drunken Tiger struggled and yelled as Big Koala threw him onto the ground, destroying Drunken Tiger. Kumazo shielded himself from the aftermath of the attack.

0

Kumazo: 3100

Hayato: 3300

0

"My turn's finished," said Hayato.

''Keep up the good work Hayato. Just keep dueling like that.''

"Go!" Shouted Shou. "Go!"

It's not over yet!" Kumazo said as he reached for his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

Kumazo drew a card and looked at it. He grinned and held the card up.

"I summon Drunken Angel!" said Kumazo.

Drunken Angel, a young man with long, blonde hair, jumped into the air and stretched out his big, white wings.

**"Awright!**_**"**_ he called out, laughing afterwords.

Drunken Angel landed on the floor, kneeling down on one knee before he stood up. He wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath and a red necktie along with a black hat. At first glance, he looked rather formal…that was until he stood up straight, showing off his slightly disheveled form as well as the bottle of sake he held in his right hand. He exhaled deeply, laughing afterwords as he wobbled in place. (1800 Attack)

Hayato stared at Drunken Angel questioningly.

"Another drunkard?" he asked.

Drunken Angel swung his hand with the bottle of sake up into the air, his body moving around from his unstable balance. He smiled as he stared at Hayato slightly confused.

**"_Whazzat?"_** The Druken Angel slurred. _"I ain't drunk just yet, bro!"_

Drunken Angel held out his hand with the bottle of sake as he looked at Hayato. While Drunken Angel might've denied being drunk, the blush tingeing his cheeks and his inebriated composure said otherwise.

Hayato gasped as he understood what Drunken Angel just said.

"_There it is again! I heard a spirit's voice again!"_

Pharaoh meowed and rubbed against Naruto, to which he responded by scratching behind the cat's ears. Naruto stared questioningly at Drunken Angel.

_"I wonder if Hayato heard that…" _

Kumazo held a card in his hand.

"Next, the Permanent Magic, One Bottle of Sake!" said Kumazo.

Drunken Angel let out another sigh when a bottle of sake appeared right in front of him. His eyes widened as he leaned closer to the bottle of sake.

"And then, the Permanent Magic, Flipping the Table!" said Kumazo.

Hayato gasped as the floor underneath him to where Kumazo was changed into the top of a table. Kumazo got off the table and placed his hands underneath it as he started to lift it up. Kumazo had managed to flip the table up into the air, sending Drunken Angel, the One Bottle of Sake, and Big Koala along with it while Hayato was thrown back onto the ground.

Hayato looked up, his eyes widened as Big Koala headed downwards, landing right on him. Big Koala was destroyed by the fall as Kumazo laughed at the sight.

"See that?" Kumazo asked Hayato. "The Permanent Magic, Flipping the Table, destroys all other cards on my field…and then destroys that many cards on my opponent's field! It's a One-Hit Kill card!"

Shou stared at Kumazo while Naruto picked up Pharaoh.

"So, that's what 'One-Hit Kill' meant?" Shou said questioningly.

'_Satsuma Jigen-style my ass. It's more or less a reset button. And since when the hell could people lift holograms as well? Shit with the amount of money Kaiba put into this next generation shit he could had fed several small countries. '_

Hayato scowled.

"You're always like this when something goes against your interest, dad!" Hayato declared steamed.

Kumazo laughed.

"There's nothing that won't let the head of the house get his way!" stated Kumazo.

Drunken Angel floated to the left, sighing in an inebriated-like manner. He stopped and started alternating which foot he stood on with the other. Hayato stared at Drunken Angel perplexed as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Huh?" said Hayato. "Why did he come back? Flipping the Table destroyed him, didn't it?"

Kumazo laughed and smirked at Hayato.

"You're too naïve, Hayato," said Kumazo. "Let me tell you Drunken Angel's Monster Effect. He can't be destroyed by Flipping the Table's effect."

Hayato gasped.

"W-What?" exclaimed Hayato.

Drunken Angel looked around relentlessly for something.

"_**The hell? That sake bottle disappeared?"**_

"Next, by destroying the Magic card, One Bottle of Sake, and sending it to the Graveyard, its Magic effect activates," said Kumazo. "You'll receive 500 points of damage!"

Alcohol fumes surrounded Hayato, whom reacted by pinching his nose due to his dislike of the scent.

"Reeks of alcohol!" Coughed Hayato.

"Brace yourself, Hayato!" said Kumazo. "I attack directly with Drunken Angel! Bottle Cannon!"

Drunken Angel laughed and wobbled around as he held his bottle of sake with both hands. He aimed at Hayato, surprisingly with perfect accuracy despite his drunken state.

A blast of alcohol fumes blasted out of Drunken Angel's bottle like a cannon. Hayato was hit with the full blast, gagging at the retched scent.

0

Hayato: 1000

Kumazo: 3300

0

Shou and Naruto gasped.

"Hayato!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hayato recovered from the blast and stared at his roommates with determination in his eyes.

"I'm not done yet!"

Kumazo stared at Hayato.

"_Hmph,"_ thought Kumazo. _"This is turnin' out to be pretty good."_

Kumazo ended his turn as Pharaoh meowed loudly in Naruto's arms. Naruto blinked and placed the tabby cat down. Pharaoh walked over to Daitokuji, to whom picked him up.

"Only 1000 life points left…" said Daitokuji. "This will be a do-or-die situation for Hayato-kun... Oh, and I recommend covering your noses right now."

"My turn!" said Hayato. "Draw!"

Hayato drew a card and looked at it.

"_This card…!"_ thought Hayato.

Hayato stared at the card. It was the one that Shou had given to him last night.

"_I…don't want to leave this school!"_ Hayato thought as he placed the card in his hand and grabbed a different one. "I activate the Magic card, Silent Dead!"

Hayato held the card in his hand as it glowed. He grinned as he explained the card's effect.

"It can special-summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! I'll use it on Big Koala!"

Big Koala appeared on the field in defense mode. (2000 Defense)

"_I don't want to leave this dorm!"_ Hayato thought as he wore a determine look in his eyes. "And next, I activate the Magic card, Polymerization!"

Kumazo grunted as Hayato's side of the field glowed. A green, muscular kangaroo monster wearing a purple vest and red punching gloves appeared on the field. The kangaroo monster punched the air a few times before jumping up into the air by Big Koala.

"I fuse Big Koala with the Death Kangaroo in my hand…to summon Master of Oz!" said Hayato.

Big Koala and Death Kangaroo merged with each other, creating a new monster that was part koala and part kangaroo. (4200 Attack)

Kumazo's eyes widened.

"_That card…!"_ thought Kumazo.

FLASHBACK!

_Naruto returned with a card. ''This card really isn't my type. Hayato looked at the card as Naruto explained._

_"Its Attack points are 4200," said Naruto. "Use it well, and you'll win for sure!"_

_Hayato looked at Naruto with disbelief._

_"You're giving me an awesome card like that?"_

_Naruto smiled at Hayato._

_"I want you to win," said Naruto. "I mean your my biggest source of income for heaven's sake. You cover more then half the girl's on this island who are on those needless diets. Besides, and don't you tell no body this I consider you the slightly older and obese cousin figure I never had Chumley.''_

_''It's Hayato damnit! And thanks Uzumaki...''_

_Watching through the slightly opened door was Kumazo. He had seen everything._

Kumazo smiled.

"I use Master of Oz to attack Drunken Angel!" Hayato declared. _"And I don't want to be away from Shou and Naruto!"_

"Ayers Rocky!"

Master of Oz swung its fist back and punched Drunken Angel in the face, knocking him back. Drunken Angel slid to a stop before he was destroyed.

Shou snapped out of his daze from the loud sound and stared wide-eyed at the duel.

0

Kumazo: 700

Hayato:1000

0

"Your endgame is weak!" Remarked Kumazo.

Hayato scowled.

"My turn's finished!" said Hayato.

Shou tightened his fists.

"He's got 700 points left!" said Shou. "He was so close!"

Naruto smiled.

"Hayato's not as useless as he thinks he is. All he needed was a push in the right direction. He's Dueling not to lose instead of dueling to win.''

"Hayato!" said Kumazo. "I applaud you for runnin' me down this far! But you're losing this duel!"

"Q-Quit bluffing me, I have my 4200-Attack Master of Oz out!"

Kumazo smirked.

"Hmph!" said Kumazo. "Did you forget that I have Permanent Magic, Flipping the Table? Its ATK could be 4000 or 5000, but I'll flip 'em onto their backs along with this table!"

"Then what'll you do after that?"

Kumazo arched his eyebrow as he looked at Hayato perplexed.

"I know 'bout it too!" said Hayato. "I'm your son, after all. Flipping the Table's demerit!"

"Huh?" said Naruto. "Flipping the Table's demerit?"

"After you use Flipping the Table's effect, you can't summon a monster," explained Hayato.

Kumazo gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"As long as you end your turn being unable to summon a monster after flipping the table…" Hayato continued, pointing his finger at Kumazo, "…on my next turn, your field will be wide open, dad!"

Hayato smiled and held his fist up.

"I win this duel!" said Hayato.

"Not a bad hunch," Kumazo commented as he closed his eyes. "To have understood Flipping the Table's effects that much…"

Kumazo opened his eyes and smiled at Hayato.

"You've impressed your dad a little," said Kumazo. "My turn! Draw!"

Kumazo glanced at the card he drew and grinned.

"I'm not finished yet!" He exclaimed. "You're about a million years to early to go n' surpass me! Two Bottles of Sake!"

Kumazo played two cards and two bottles of sake appeared by Master of Oz. Shou blinked and started to do the math from what he remembered earlier.

"When one Bottle of Sake is destroyed, it deducts 500 points…so, two Bottles…" said Shou.

Naruto finished for Shou, "Deduct 1000 points…He had that in reserve?"

"And the Permanent Magic, Flipping the Table!" Kumazo added as he flipped the table.

Master of Oz was sent into the air with the table and the two Bottles of Sake. Kumazo smiled and held up two fingers.

"Due to two Bottles of Sake bein' destroyed and sent to the Graveyard…the opposing player's dealt a total of 1000 points of damage!" said Kumazo.

Alcohol fumes surrounded Hayato again, who took no time to hesitate and covered his nose.

000

Kumazo: 700

Hayato: 0

000

Shou frowned.

"Hayato-kun lost!" said Shou.

"Hayato!"

Hayato fell onto his knees despondently and looked down.

"_I lost…"_

Kumazo stared at Hayato.

At the Osiris Red Dorm Naruto and Shou ran up to Hayato as he continued packing, putting in the last of his items.

"Are you really going?" asked Shou.

Hayato stopped and said, "I promised, so I have no choice."

Shou frowned, about ready to cry.

"That's true, but…" Shou said, sniffing a bit.

Naruto patted Shou reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Even if you're going over there, make sure you take care," Naruto said, holding out his hand to Hayato.

Hayato turned and smiled at his roommates.

"You guys, too!" Hayato said, holding Naruto's hand with both of his hands as tears started to stream down his eyes.

Shou wiped his eyes as he started to cry.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Hayato. "Dad's waiting for me at the foot of the bridge."

Naruto smiled.

"We'll walk you there, then Pan-I mean Koala guy,"Hayato blinked and smiled at Naruto.

A few moments later, Hayato, Naruto, and Shou walked out of the Osiris Red dorms. They made their way towards the bridge and met up with Daitokuji with Pharaoh in his arms. Hayato looked around, noticing that Kumazo wasn't here and asked Daitokuji.

"Um, where's my dad?"

Daitokuji looked at Hayato.

"If you mean your father, he went back home on his own...," answered Daitokuji.

"Huh?" said Hayato.

Daitokuji reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"And so, he asked me to give this to you," Daitokuji said, handing Hayato the paper.

Hayato took the paper and unfolded it…it was a letter from Kumazo. He looked over it and began to read what was written on it aloud.

"'This time…'" said Hayato. "I'll forgive you out of consideration for your friends.'"

Shou and Naruto tried to get a good look at the letter and stood up on their toes. Hayato reacted to this by lowering the letter, giving his roommates a better view of what was written.

"'You should take good care of those friends 'a yours,'" Hayato read, gripping the paper tightly afterwards.

Hayato suddenly broke into a run, surprising Shou and Naruto.

"Dad!" Yelled Hayato.

A few moments later, Hayato reached a spot, which was right on a cliff. He looked out at the ocean, spotting Kumazo's disappearing form on a small boat. Hayato placed his hands by his mouth and called out to his father.

"Dad!" Hayato called out, holding up his fist afterwards. "I'm…I'm going to get even stronger! And mark my words, no matter what, I'll beat you!"

Hayato continued to stare out into the sea as Shou and Naruto ran up to his side. The trio watched as the boat with Kumazo in it disappeared into the foggy horizon.


	8. Manjoume Vs Misawa and Naruto vs Wheeler

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

At an academy that thought children how to play children's card games, said children were playing a game of baseball. At the pitch was Misawa and the person who was throwing the ball was none other then Naruto. Naruto threw the ball half heartily and surprisingly enough Daichi hit the ball and sent it flying.

Elsewhere, walking nearby the baseball arena was Professor Chronos. He was too busy grumbling to hear Daichi's hit and the cheers from the Ra Yellow's team.

"For heaven's sake, that Manjoume is of no use at all...," grumbled Professor Chronos. "I must hurry and replace him with someon..."

Professor Chronos was cut off as a ball hit him right in the eye and sent him flying back into the sports equipment. A few moments later, Naruto and Shou ran up to Professor Chronos.

"Oh it's just Chronos. For a second there I thought I hit someone important.''

Naruto and Shou stopped as Professor Chronos popped out of the equipment. Their eyes widened as they saw Professor Chronos glare at them with daggers as the ball that hit him covered his left eye.

"You Ginger-tipped bastard!'' Yelled Professor Chronos. "What have you done to my beautiful face!'' Chronos cried out in distress.

_''Not that much comparing what it'd look like before.''_

Daichi ran up towards Naruto, Shou, and Professor Chronos, having heard the commotion.

"I'm sorry!" Shouted Daichi. "I was the one who hit it."

Professor Chronos calmed down and looked away from the Osiris Red duo. Daichi stood behind said duo, trying to catch his breath.

"Signore Misawa…" said Professor Chronos.

Professor Chronos recovered quickly and stood up, his back turned to the three students. He had his hands clasped together as he smiled.

"Signore Misawa is known as the top academic student..._na no ne_," Professor Chronos said to himself. "I could probably use him as Manjoume's replacement…"

Daichi looked down sheepishly.

"Um…will I be footing your doctor's bill, sir?" Asked Daichi.

Professor Chronos turned around quickly and face Daichi, startling the Ra Yellow slightly.

"_Non_!" Said Professor Chronos. "_Non_! _Non_! _Non_!"

Professor Chronos grinned.

"The Academy is tolerant towards its high achievers," explained Professor Chronos. "Instead…"

Professor Chronos whispered to Daichi whilst Shou and Naruto tried to listen to their conversation. Somehow, the blonde-haired professor sensed the duo trying to eavesdrop and turned around, scowling at them.

"This has nothing to do with you two!" Scolded Professor Chronos.

''Shoo!" yelled Professor Chronos. "Shoo! Shoo! Sashisuse-shoo!"

''Alright we're going,'' Naruto said as he walked/Shou ran, away from Professor Chronos.

Professor Chronos watched the Osiris Red duo run away, the ball on his left eye dropping onto the ground. He turned to Daichi afterwords, who noticed the blonde-haired professor was now sporting a black eye.

"So, Signore Misawa, despite the interference, there will be a condition in place of my doctor's fee, And that is…"

-  
Later on in class, Manjoume sat down in his seat and kicked back.

"Aah!" said Manjoume. "It's great being the Manjoume!"

"What's with him?" Asked someone.

Manjoume blinked and looked over at a group of Obelisk Blue students, perplexed.

"Huh?" He said. "What's the matter?"

The group of Obelisk Blues looked at each other and started talking.

"What's he thinking?"

"Who does he think he is?"

Manjoume placed his hands on his desk.

"Oi, damn it!" said Manjoume.

An Obelisk Blue student with short, brown hair walked up to Manjoume.

"Manjoume, where are you sitting?" Asked the brown-haired Obelisk Blue.

Manjoume turned to the Obelisk Blue in front of him.

"'Where'?"

"This isn't your seat anymore, you know," said the Obelisk Blue student. "So, move it."

Manjoume scowled at the Obelisk Blue student.

"What are you talking about?" Manjoume snapped, pointing at the tag on his desk. "My name's right here on this seat…"

Manjoume trailed off as he looked at the tag, his eyes widening as the tag read 'Empty Seat'.

"It's gone!" Exclaimed Manjoume.

The Obelisk Blue student standing by Manjoume smirked and directed him over to a seat on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, of course it is," said the Obelisk Blue. "You were moved to over there."

Manjoume looked at the direction the Obelisk Blue pointed at.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Manjoume. "A seat change? And in **that** corner, to boot?" He said as the corner was by Ra Yellow and Osiris Red juncture.

Manjoume stood up in his seat as he looked down at Professor Chronos, who had just walked in.

"Professor Chronos!" said Manjoume. "What is the meaning of this? Why was I move to that seat?"

Professor Chronos grinned and stared at Manjoume.

"Because, you, Signore Manjoume, lost to a duel to Uzumaki Naruto...''

''So did you,'' Manjoume responded.

''Shut up...And that is not all…Signore, tomorrow you must duel with Ra Yellow's Daichi Misawa with a dorm change at stake!"

Manjoume was shocked with what he heard.

"T-Then, if I lose, I'll be demoted to Ra Yellow?" said Manjoume.

Professor Chronos waved it off.

"Now, now, take your seat-_no ne_," he said. "Your own seat."

Manjoume clenched his teeth everyone in the classroom began to snicker. Not wanting to hear them, Manjoume pushed the brown-haired Obelisk Blue out of his way and ran out of the room. Even as he ran out of the Main academy Building, he could still hear their laughter.

"A demotion, he says?" Manjoume yelled, scowling as laughter rang in his ears.

"This is the key," Daichi said, showing the Osiris Red duo the writings on the bat. They were outside the Ra Yellow Dorm as Misawa explained his batting prowess.

"Formulas?"

Daichi nodded.

"That's right," he said. "Even the pitches I threw were all varied throws I figured out through calculations."

Naruto started at the equations on the bat.

"Tch...ain't that a trip.''

Shou looked at Daichi.

"So, what's our penalty game going to be?" asked Shou.

Daichi grinned and laughed.

A few moments later, Daichi opened the door to his room for Naruto and Shou.

"Well, step into my room," said Daichi.

Naruto and Shou walked into Daichi's room and stared at it wide-eyed when they saw a multitude of equations written on the walls…and even the ceiling!

"Wha...?" They exclaimed. "What is all this?"

Daichi walked past the Osiris Red duo towards his desk and dropped his bat and bag onto the floor.

"They're all equations that I wrote down out of whim," said Daichi.

Daichi gestured at one of the many equations.

"Over there is Schrodinger's Cat," Daichi said, gesturing at another equation. "Here, we have Avogadro's Law. And that's the probability of 'If the wind blows, a bucket maker prospers.'"

"Damn guy, even the ceiling?"

Daichi looked at Naruto and Shou, smiling at them.

"I want you both to assist me in the Big Bang of all these stars!" Daichi said, holding his hands up.

Naruto and Shou blinked owlishly at Daichi.

"Big Bang?" they said.

Daichi held up a bucket and a mop in his hands as he smiled at Naruto and Shou.

"Yep," said Daichi. "Big Bang."

''Aaw hell...''

Sometime later, the walls were fully painted, as was the ceiling, and the carpet was cleaned up of any paint that fell on it. Shou, Naruto, and Daichi stared at their 'Big Bang', still very much covered in paint. After showering up and currently eating some Ra Yellow food from the Ra Yellow cafeteria, one question was on the tip of Naruto's tongue.

"So what was it that Chronos wanted to talk to you about earlier?''

Daichi sat himself down in a chair and smiled.

"Ah, right," said Daichi. "It was about a dorm change test."

''I guess that's why you wanted help cleaning your room. Misawa, you're… finally getting promoted to Obelisk Blue, then?"

"N-Not as of _yet_…" said Daichi.

''I don't see why not. Hell you blew just about everyone out of the water at the entrance exams. You getting into Obelisk Blue was obvious!"

"Good job, Misawa!" Said Naruto.

"Good job, Misawa-kun!" Shou said at the same time.

Daichi grinned back at Shou and Naruto.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," said Daichi.

Daichi looked at them and smiled.

Obelisk Blue Dorms

Manjoume, sitting on a couch, was in his room currently conversing with two older men through video phone call. The two older men were Manjoume's older brothers, Chosaku and Shouji.

"Hey, Jun!"

"Yes," Manjoume responded.

"You do understand, right?" Asked Chosaku.

Manjoume nodded.

"Yes, Chosaku-nii-san, Shouji-nii-san," said Manjoume.

"My hands have been so tied with my election campaign, and Shouji's as well with his banking settlements…" Chosaku said, "…that we haven't had the time to contact you, but…"

"You're at the top academically, right, Jun?" asked Shouji. "Our Elder Brother is at the top in the political world, while I'm in the financial world. Jun, we have plans to have you rule the card game world and dominate the world with the Manjoume family! You understand, don't you, Jun?"

"The future of the Manjoume family is riding on your shoulders," said Chosaku.

With that said, both brothers hung up, leaving Manjoume thinking about what he just discussed with his older brothers. With what he was just told, there was no doubt that the pressure was on.

"_What should I do? I can't say I might get demoted instead of having the top seat…"_

Manjoume stood up and walked over to the window, his expression anxious for once.

"_Not to my brothers…"_

Manjoume blinked as he saw three silhouettes through his window. He immediately recognized one of them.

"_That's…Daichi Misawa,"_

Daichi was following Naruto and Shou back to their dorm. Manjoume watched them go, perplexed.

"Is he going over to Osiris Red?" thought Manjoume. "If he is, his dorm is…"

Manjoume's eyes widened as his breath hitched.

It was the middle of the night and Manjoume made his way towards the Ra Yellow Dorms. After managing to sneak in, he quickly looked around the halls for Daichi's room. He placed his hand on the name-tag that read 'Misawa' on a door. He was just about to open the door when something caught his eye.

Right next to the door under the window, where the moonlight shone down, was a desk and other stuff as well, but Manjoume's gaze was focused on the desk.

A sudden banging on the Osiris Red trio's door awoke everyone up, what caught everyone's attention as well as Tome's very worried voice.

"Bad news!" Yelled Tome. "Naruto-chan, bad news!"

Naruto ran up to the door and opened it. The first thing he saw was Tome's concerned face.

"What's wrong, Tome-san?" asked Naruto.

Daichi, Shou, and Hayato walked up to Naruto by the doorway as Tome explained.

"I unloaded a ship and went down to the pier, but there they were, all thrown away!" said Tome. "A _whole_ bunch of cards!"

Down by the water front Naruto picked up a couple of cards recognizing them.

"Ring of Destruction…" he said, recognizing another card, "…and Blood Vorse, which means…Misawa's cards were the ones thrown away!"

Daichi stared at his cards as they floated in the water.

"I was careless," said Daichi. "This deck was in the desk that was put in the hallway yesterday."

Shou looked at Daichi.

"Who in the world could've done this?" asked Shou.

Naruto frowned.

"And this was your big chance to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, too!Now we don't have the time to gather up all your cards!"

Naruto looked at Daichi.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "How will you fight without your deck? Your test is going to be starting soon, Misawa!"

Daichi just stayed silent.

0

Later On

0

Daichi, Shou, and Naruto ran into the duel field arena where Manjoume and Professor Chronos were waiting at. Professor Chronos stared at Daichi.

"You're late-_no ne_, Signore Misawa," said Professor Chronos.

Manjoume smirked at Daichi.

"I thought you already ran away with your tail between your legs," said Manjoume.

Daichi, Naruto, and Shou stopped in front of Professor Chronos and Manjoume. Naruto stared at Manjoume, her eyes widening.

"To think you would stoop that low. The only person who would benefit of throwing away Misawa cards, was you wasn't it Manjoume!''

Professor Chronos was taken aback with what Naruto just said.

"What did you say?" Asked Professor Chronos.

Manjoume scowled at Naruto.

"What are you falsely accusing me of, Uzumaki?" snapped Manjoume. "Why would I…"

"I wonder if it's really a false accusation," remarked someone.

Naruto and Shou blinked before turning around. Standing a few feet away from them was Ryou and Asuka.

"Asuka, Kaiser Ryou…" said JNaruto

"I happened to see it," said Asuka. "I saw you, Manjoume-kun, tossing his cards into the shore."

Everyone in the room except Ryou and Asuka gasped. Manjoume just gritted his teeth and scowled.

"And since I was curious, I came here to find out why," explained Asuka.

''I guess a rich boy can't always rely on money to get everything they won't!''

Manjoume tightened his fists and scowled at Naruto.

"Shut it," snapped Manjoume. "I threw away some of my own cards. Or was there a name written on those cards?"

"Manjoume!"

"You're going to take responsibility for accusing me of being a thief," said Manjoume.

Manjoume looked at Professor Chronos and smirked.

"What would you say to the loser of this duel getting expelled?" Suggested Manjoume.

Naruto held up his fist.

"That's totally unreasonable! Now that Misawa's deck lost some of its key cards, it's…"

"No, I'll accept the duel," said Daichi.

"Huh?"

"I have a deck, and I will accept those conditions!" said Daichi.

"Misawa!"

Daichi looked at Naruto.

"The deck that was tossed away was a mish-mash deck for tweaking."

Daichi unzipped his jacket and gripped it with both hands.

"My real deck…is right here!" Daichi exclaimed, opening his jacket to reveal a vest he wore with six pouches. "Behold the six decks packed with my blood and soul! _Kaze_-As swift as the wind! _Mizu_-As quiet as the water! _Hi_-As aggressive as the fire! _Chi_-As sedentary as the earth! _Yami_-Through the evil darkness, _hikari_-(light)! will shine!"

Manjoume was taken aback with the six decks on Daichi. However, with familial pressure on him, Manjoume's anxiety was replaced with spite.

"S-Six decks, is it?" Manjoume said, taking out his own deck and holding it up. "Allow me to take those gaudy bluffs of yours and char them into cinders with these flames of malice of mine!"

"Heh, that settles it," said Daichi. "The deck that will defeat you…is this one!"

Daichi quickly took a deck out if its pouch and activated his duel disk. He then placed his deck within the duel disk.

"Set up!" he said. "You'll soon learn whether this deck is for show or not, Manjoume!"

"Bring it, Misawa!" retorted Manjoume.

Both Manjoume and Daichi were on their opposite sides of the field facing each other.

"Duel!" They both exclaimed.

Manjoume: 4000

Daichi: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Manjoume. "I draw a card! I summon Hell Soldier in attack mode!"

Hell Soldier appeared on Manjoume's side of the field. (1200)

"I place one face-down to end my turn!"

A face-down card appeared on Manjoume's side of the field next to Hell Soldier.

"My turn," Daichi said, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Naruto stared at the card in Daichi's hand.

"Which attribute did Misawa choose?" Naruto asked curious.

"Wind?" Said Asuka. "Water?"

Their question was soon answered as Daichi played the card in his hand.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" said Daichi. "Come forth, Hydrogeddon!"

A monster composed of pure hydrogen appeared on the field with a roar.

(1600)

The attribute was water.

"I use Hydrogeddon to attack Hell Soldier!" said Daichi. "Hydro Breath! Eliminate his Hell Soldier!"

Hydrogeddon opened its mouth and shot out a blast of hydrogen at Hell Soldier with force, destroying Manjoume's monster.

Manjoume recovered from the aftermath attack.

"Still, at this moment, Hell Soldier's special effect is activated! It will deal all Battle Damage received by the player straight to the opponent as well!''

Manjoume: 3600

Daichi: 4000

Naruto, Shou, and Asuka gasped while Ryou was still stoic…however, he spoke.

"What?"

"Then, when he attacks it…" said Naruto .

Daichi clenched his teeth as he reached for his deck.

"I'll activate a special effect, as well!" said Daichi. "When Hydrogeddon destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can special-summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck! Come out, Hydrogeddon!"

A second Hydrogeddon appeared next to the first one on Daichi's side of the field.

"My Battle Phase hasn't concluded yet," said Daichi. "I'll use Hydrogeddon to attack you directly, Manjoume! Go, Hydrogeddon! Hydro Breath!"

Manjoume stared wide-eyed and agape at the hydrogen blast shot straight at him from Hydrogeddon's mouth. The blast knocked him back onto the ground as his life points decreased.

Manjoume: 2000

Daichi: 4000

Manjoume got off from the ground and reached for his deck.

"My turn…" Manjoume said, drawing a card. "I activate the Trap card, Call of the Living Dead. With this card, I can special-summon a monster from my Graveyard! And the card I'm summoning…is this! Be reborn, Hell Soldier!"

Hell Soldier returned to his position on Manjoume's field.

"Next, I activate the Magic card, Hell Reckless Summoning…" Manjoume said, playing a card, "…which special-summons monsters identical to a monster on our fields…from our decks, hands, and Graveyards, all in attack mode!"

Two more Hell Soldiers appeared next to the Hell Soldier already on the field as a third Hydrogeddon joined the other two on Daichi's field.

"No matter how many Hell Soldiers he gets together, their ATK is 1200," said Asuka. "They don't come close to Hydrogeddon."

"He must have some sort of plan in store," Ryou replied.

Manjoume overheard Ryou and smirked.

"Precisely, Kaiser," said Manjoume. "And it is I who will succeed you in Obelisk Blue! I activate the Equip Magic, Hell Alliance!"

A card appeared on Manjoume's field as he explained its effect.

"This increases the Attac of the equipped monster by 800 points for each monster with the same name as it. The Atack of my equipped Hell Soldier is…3600!"

A blue light engulfed the Hell Soldier revived by Call of the Living Dead.

Shou, Asuka, and…yes, even Ryou and Naruto, were shocked at the sudden raise of Attack in Hell Soldier.

"Go, Hell Soldier!" Manjoume said as he tightened his fist.

The overpowered Hell Soldier swung his sword at a Hydrogeddon, destroying the hydrogen-composed monster.

Manjoume: 2000

Daichi: 1600

Shou looked at Daichi concerned.

"T-This isn't good," said Shou. "Now, Misawa-kun's life points are down to 1600. Things have flipped around now!"

"That was nothing!" Daichi said as he drew a card. "It's my turn! Come forth, Oxygeddon!"

A green, winged dragon-like monster composed of oxygen appeared on the field. (1800)

"Attack one of his 1200-ATK Hell Soldiers!" Ordered Daichi. "Oxy Stream!"

Oxygeddon opened its mouth and sent out an invisible, but forceful stream of oxygen at one of the weaker Hell Soldiers, destroying it.

Manjoune: 1400

Daichi: 1600

Manjoume shielded himself from the blast and looked at Daichi afterwards.

"However, when Hell Soldier's destroyed, all the damage I take will be forced onto you, too!" said Manjoume.

Manjoume: 1400

Daichi: 1000

Daichi was unfazed with his decrease in life points.

"Next, I use Hydrogeddon to attack another Hell Soldier!" said Daichi.

One Hydro Breath and Hell Soldier destroyed with a decrease in both Manjoume and Daichi's life points later…

Manjoune: 1000

Daichi: 600

Shou was now concerned.

"He can try all he wants, but it's his _own_ life points that are getting reduced!" Exclaimed Shou.

"No, he's fine," Naruto remarked.

"Uzumaki's right," remarked Ryou.

Shou looked at Ryou, perplexed.

"Huh?"

"The Attack of Hell Soldier with the Equip Magic is 3600," said Ryou. "It can't be defeated unless you summon a considerably powerful monster. But look."

Hell Soldier's Attack points decreased back to its original number.

"I get it now!" exclaimed Shou. "With less Hell Soldiers, its Attack has gone down!"

"Yeah, Misawa made his chance to turn the match around by reducing some of his own life points," Naruto stated.

Daichi smiled.

"_Okay…now I have the better number of monsters on the field. If I can stave off his next attack, I'll still have a chance."_

Daichi picked a card from his hand and placed it face-down.

"I place one card face-down and finish my turn!" said Daichi.

"My turn," said Manjoume. "Misawa, your petty tricks won't work on me!"

Manjoume folded his hand and discarded them save for one.

"I sacrifice my Hell Soldier and my entire hand to summon Blazing Demon-Hell Burner!" me.

Flames engulfed Hell Soldier as they swirled into a fiery sphere.

"Come forth, Hell Burner!" Manjoume said, laughing menacingly.

Shou, and Asuka gasped while Ryou was expressionless.

"What?" Asuka and Shou exclaimed.

"Blazing Demon. How curious,'' Naruto replied evenly.

A wave of heat was sent around the room as the sphere dissipated, revealing Blazing Demon-Hell Burner. (2800 Attack)

"What now, Misawa?" Manjoume taunted his opponent. "My Hell Burner is a high-leveled monster. And what's more, for every one of my opponent's monsters, its Attack goes up by 200 points! There are three monsters on your field, and so, Hell Burner's Attack goes up by 600 points!" (3400)

"Now, go!" said Manjoume. "Be burned by my flames of malice, and be gone from this Academy, Misawa!"

Hell Burner shot out a fiery blast from its mouth aimed at Daichi.

Manjoume smirked as the blast was about ready to hit Daichi. Daichi waved his arm as he intervened with his face-down card.

"Trap, activate!" said Daichi.

Pale white bars emerged from the ground and shielded off Daichi's monsters from Hell Burner's attack.

"Amorphous Barrier!" said Daichi. "When there are three or more monsters on my field, this will negate my opponent's attack and end the battle! That's too bad, Manjoume!"

Manjoume grinned at Daichi.

"You're a persistent one," Manjoume remarked, tightening his fist. "However, your end will no doubt come on my next turn!"

"If you _have_ a next turn, that is!" said Daichi.

Manjoume scowled.

"What?" he said.

"My turn," said Daichi. "I activate the Magic card, Bonding-H2O! And I'll offer my two Hydrogeddon and my one Oxygeddon as sacrifices!"

All three said monsters disappeared from the field.

"Come forth, Water Dragon!" said Daichi.

A whirlpool of water shot up as a dragon-like monster composed of water with red eyes appeared on Daichi's field. (2800 Attack)

"And with less monsters on my field, Hell Burner's ATK goes down!" said Daichi.

Hell Burner's Attack went 400 points down. (3000 Attack)

Manjoume smirked.

"Even so, it's still my monster that has the higher Attack," said Manjoume.

"Heh, we'll see about that," said Daichi. "My equation to defeat you is already complete!"

Professor Chronos gasped.

"W-What was that?"

Shou and Naruto stared Daichi agape.

"Is he saying that the battles so far have been going as he calculated?"

A giant wave of water headed straight at Manjoume. Manjoume stared wide-eyed at the tidal wave as he yelled. The wave hit Hell Burner, decreasing its Attack to 0.

"What's this?" Asked Manjoume.

Daichi grinned.

"I've activated Water Dragon's special effect," explained Daichi. "As long as this monster is on the field, the ATK of Fire-Attribute and Fire-type monsters become 0! Water Dragon! Aqua Punisher!"

Manjoume stared wide-eyed as Water Dragon shot out a large blast if water at Hell Burner. Hell Burner was destroyed and the water swept Manjoume off the platform and flooded the room. A few moments later, Manjoume popped out from under the water and inhaled deeply.

Manjoume: 0

Daichi: 600

"Manjoume, as a duelist, you…" said Daichi.

"Shut up!" Manjoume snapped as he scowled at Daichi. "It was because you just so happened to pick a Water-Attribute deck that I…"

"No, it wasn't," said Daichi.

Manjoume blinked and stared at Daichi perplexed.

"It wasn't by chance," explained Daichi. "You told me before the duel had started."

"_I'll char you to cinders with my flames of malice!"_

"In other words, the outcome was clear before the duel!" said Daichi. "Also, Manjoume…The cards that were thrown into the ocean are, without a doubt, mine."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I unintentionally made a memo on this," Daichi explained as he reached into his pocket and took out a card. "It's a formula."

Daichi held up the card for Manjoume to see, a formula indeed written on it.

"Here is your proof," said Daichi. "After all, there's only one card in the world that's scribbled on like this."

Daichi looked at Manjoume.

"Manjoume, those who can't treasure their cards lack what it takes to be a duelist!" said Daichi.

Manjoume hunched over and clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes.

"I've lost yet again!" _Forgive me Partner._

Professor Chronos walked up to Daichi.

"Signore Misawa," said Professor Chronos. "I approve of your transfer over to Obelisk Blue-_no ne_."

"No," said Daichi. "I must turn down your invitation."

Professor Chronos looked at Daichi questioningly.

"Oh?" said Professor Chronos. "Why is that-_na no ne_?"

"I've decided back at the entrance exams that when I get into Obelisk Blue…it'll be when I'm Number One in this Academy," answered Daichi.

Daichi smiled and turned to Naruto, who was by Manjoume holding her hand out to him. When Manjoume refused her hand, Naruto looked at Daichi questioningly.

"Naruto, I'll have to beat you in order to get into Obelisk Blue," said Daichi.

Naruto grinned, ''Fine by me...ready any time.''

''I'm afraid that will take some time. The decks here aren't completed yet," explained Daichi. "These six decks are mere prototype decks for the study of your deck."

"Prototype decks?"

"P-Prototype deck?"Manoume repeated. "I lost to _that_?"

Manjoume glared at Daichi, Afterwards, he turned away, wanting to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Perhaps I can finish it before the re-coated walls of my room are filled up with formulas," said Daichi.

Shou whined.

"But we just finished painting it yesterday…" muttered Shou.

Daichi grinned as he looked at Naruto.

"It'll be my seventh deck, and one that'll defeat your Elemental Nations/Kitsune deck…" said Daichi.

"A deck that'll get the better of me, huh? I'll look forward to it...Number One.''

Naruto and Daichi smiled at each other, their rivalry now official.

Nighttime hung over Academy Island like a blanket. Surrounding the academy's main building, the docks, the three dorms and all the other structures. One of which was located deeply enough in the forest. Silence reigned around this facility… at least until being interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. "**Warning! Warning!**" A voice spoke through speakers.

"_Code red! I repeat, Code red!_"

Inside of the facility in question, scientists and men wearing suits ran about, many of them holding tranquilizer guns. "We must hurry, we can't allow the specimen to escape," of the men in suits said.

In another part of the building, a monkey with a duel disk on its arm and an unusual helmet on its head was running out of a room. It jumped on a guard and hopped into the elevator. Then it climbed the cables until reaching a window where it broke through and ran away from the place.

The following morning, Manjoume was walking away from the main building with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at the academy. "Goodbye Duel Academia!'' He walked further away from the school. "

Later on in the day, the students in Dai-sensei's classroom were waiting for the professor in question to come to class. Naruto was sitting back and relaxing

Naruto was sitting peaceful in his seat when Shou ran through the door straight for them. "Guys, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Slow down a sec. Who's gone?" Naruto asked.

"Manjoume," Syrus answered.

"Wait...why is that terrible news again?''

"Umm I don't know actually...''

''Oh well screw it I was looking for some excuse to do something crazy anyway.''

"Hey, I saw Manjoume packing up his things last night," stated one second year obelisk with short red hair.

"I guess he couldn't stand losing that much and then changing dorms," another added, also second year but blonde hair and female.

"Who cares about him? We don't need someone like Manjoume in the blue dorm who can't even beat a bunch of pathetic losers," another Obelisk spoke up.

"Oi! Bite us you little squat!'' Naruto retorted.

"Guys, I know Manjoume might not be the nicest person around, but what if he's in trouble or something happened to him and he needs our help?" Syrus said.

"Good point. We can't let him just go off like that. I mean we can use this as a bargaining chips as sorts and he'll have no choice to owe us a favor. New plumbing and renovations for Osiris Red!''

''That's not what I meant Aniki!'' Shou dead panned.

''Too bad! I'm tired of having to sneak into the yellow dorm and use their toilet because Chumley keeps clogging up ours.''

Not too long down the line Naruto and Shou crawled out of a hole in a wall. As they dusted themselves off, they were joined by Asuka, Junko and Momoe. "You know, the school does have doors."

Shou cried out in surprise. "Oh, hey girls, what're you all doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing as you guys. Looking for Manjoume," Alexis answered.

"Really, I didn't know you cared about him that much." Shou said.

"Manjoume may not be the nicest person around, but he's an Obelisk and we stick together when we can," she explained.

''He stole something from one of your drawers and you want to get it back before anyone finds out right?'' Naruto asked, grinning.

Asuka growled menacing. ''Just shut up and go Uzumaki!'' She said, trying hard not to blush.

The five students took off into the woods.

The group of five had been walking through the woods until Asuka ran out of patience.

''MANJOUME COME OUT NOW, WHEREVER YOU ARE! GOING INTO HIDING JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST! THAT'S TOO COWARDLY!'' She yelled at the top of her voice, scaring the wildlife around them.

_"Hhm I wonder what kind of body lotion Asuka likes? Vanilla? Cinnamon? Strawberry. Maybe there's some edible cream with those flavors that can eaten off the body. Note to self:Look up edible body flavors that can be eaten off Asuka once I seduce her.''_

Naruto was so lost in thoughts he didn't he noticed the conversation around him. He was roused from his thoughts when Asuka pointed to a bush. ''Over there. Something just moved.''

''It's Manjoume,'' Shou stated with certainty.

''Come on out Manjoume! Stop being a punk and accept that you lost...''

A figure leaped from the bushes. In their surprise, they didn't have time to identify it before it crashed into them. A moment later and it ran back into the woods.

"What was that thing?'' Asuka asked.

''Was that a monkey...with a duel disk?'' Naruto asked just as dazed.

Three men wearing suits came into the group's view. One shorter with gray hair, one taller and one with sunglasses and holding a gun. "What is it this time? Did it escape?"

They all heard a girl's scream coming from the woods. "Junko!"

Up in the trees they could see the figure was in fact a monkey holding Jasmine and leaping through the trees with her.

''They they are! Go after them!'' The bearded man ordered.

"What's going on here?'' Shou asked.

''No clue but that thing has Junko. But we have to move now!"' At that the four duelist ran after them.

The monkey carried Junko as it leaped through the woods, across a river and ending at a cliff with a tree. She repeatedly told the monkey to let her go, but it failed to produce results. "Let me go! What are you doing! Please let me go!"

The three men arrived soon after. "Aim and fire when ready," the tall one ordered.

"Sir, if I shoot now, I'd risk causing the girl harm."

"Damit!"

The four students then arrived.

''Ok what the hell is going on? Why is does the monkey have a dueling disk and I repeat...what the hell is going on?''

"That' monkey...," the short man said. "And that's not an ordinary monkey. His name's Wheeler and he's a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey, named Wheeler?" _Yep, has Kaiba written all over it._

"Wait, if he duels, then let me take him on. If that's what he's trained to do then maybe by dueling him I can get him to let his guard down,'' Naruto said stepping forward.

''Aniki you can't be serious!''

''I am...'' Naruto then turned to Wheeler and he spoke in a language none of the humans there could interpret.

'**_''How about it Wheeler? If I win you let the girl go. If you win you can go free.''_**

Wheeler merely nodded, setting Junko down on the branch and activating his Duel disk.

''How in the world...'' Momoe murmured.

''Junko listen to me...stay right there until I come from you. We don't want to chance setting off Wheeler and there's no telling how sturdy that branch is. Sudden movements could cause it to collapse.'' Naruto said activating his disk.

Junko merely nodded as a fearful expression covered her face. Naruto took notice of this.

''I want let anything happen to you ok? When I make a promise I fight like hell to make sure I complete them. Everything is going to be ok,'' Naruto said flashing her a reassuring smile.

"I have a shot," the man with the gun announced as he took aim.

"No don't," the shorter one interrupted. "This duel is just the kind of field test he needs."

"Let's duel," Naruto said.

"Duel!" A computerized voice came from the helmet.

The students were shocked by this. "Whoa, it can talk?" Shou asked.

"Please, that would be too unrealistic. Any words related to duels have been programmed into it," the short man explained.

Naruto: 4000

Wheeler: 4000

"Here I go," Naruto said as drew his card. "I summon Nin-Ken-Fox in attack mode.'' (1800) ''And place one card face down and end my turn.''

'Please! Hurry up and save me!'' Junko pleaded.

''Don't worry Junko-san, Aniki will have you sage in no time.''

"My turn, Draw," Wheeler said through his helmet. He looked at his card for a moment before playing it. "Angry Arthropod Attack!" A large brown haired gorilla with red eyes appeared in front of Wheeler. (2000)

''Angry Arthropod! Attack! Attack!" The beast monster ran forward on its knuckles to slam Nin-Ken-Fox, but Naruto activated his face down card.

''My Infinite Dismissal trap!'' Lightning like energy surged about and paralyzed the gorilla. ''Your attacking monster can no longer attack during the battle phase and my monster is safe.''

"Now, one card face-down, end turn!"

''My turn,'' Naruto drew a card. ''I sacrifice my Nin-Ken Fox to summon my Millennium Kitsune in attack mode.'' (Another Delta Monster.) A large, bulky, bus sized Fox shaped monster appeared, covered from head to toe in shiny blue armor. Parts of it were uncovered by the shiny armor consisting of its feet, tails and openings of it's mouth, eyes and ears. It's armor is made up of multiple plates for flexibility each outlined with gold and decorated with many red orb like stones in the center of each plate on it's back giving a very regal appearance to it, on it's chest is a large golden eye. It has five tails all covered in a dull blue fur (feet are the same).

Name: Millennium Kitsune  
Element: Fire  
Type: Kitsune  
Level: Five  
Attack: 2000  
Defense: 1800  
Effect: Each time this card destroys 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the attack of this card by 500 points. It gains a tail to a maximum of nice in which subsequently Millennium Kitsune gains only 250 attack points for each subsequent monster destroyed after nine tails.  
-

''I activate the spell equip card Kitsune enhancement. Only Kitsune cards can equipped with this spell which allows them to sprout an additional tail with a gain of 500 attack points. Also this Equip spell works independent of Kitsune cards whose effect is to gain additional tails. Now I attack your Angry Arthropod!'' Despite the creature's massive size it was quite quick. Taking the monster into it's giant maw it crushed it into debris.

Naruto: 4000

Wheeler: 3500

''Also thanks to my Millennium Kitsune's special ability it's attack points raises an additional 500.'' (3000) ''But I'm not done just yet...''

''Whoa!"' Shou said in awe. ''Aniki's on fire.''

''Come on Naruto-san! Show that monkey whose boss!"' Momoe cheered.

_''Naruto...'' _Asuka thought.

''I activate Meteor of Destruction! Because you have more then 3,000 Life points I can do 1,000 life points of damage.''

Wheeler screech as the holographic meteor impacted into him.

Naruto: 4000

Wheeler: 2500

''I place a card face down and end my turn. If you want to surrender now Wheeler I won't blaim you.''

Naruto said as Wheeler sat down, looking defeated.

"Does that mean he's finished?" Shou asked.

"Oh please," the old man said. "If you underestimate this monkey, you'll be in deep trouble. Do you know that monkeys have a greater ability to copy than man? That's why we use monkeys for our duel animal experiment.''

" The kids gasped at the info.

"Professor.''

''I've talk too much much again, eh? Slip of the tongue.''

''Okay, my turn now, Draw a card." Wheeler spoke through his helmet. "I summon Acrobat Monkey." A blue metallic monkey did a couple of flips before landing on the ground. (1000) "Next, play face-down. DNA Surgery."

"DNA Surgery! The card that changes the nature of monsters huh.'

Millennium Kitsune kept his general appearance, but changed to look more bulky and harrier. Acrobat Monkey turned into a real monkey under its armor. "Now I play, Wild Release!"

Asuka's eyes widened in realization of what was happening. "Wild release...it should be referring to the monster family shown on the card. And it allows the defense points of a monster from that family to be added to the attack points. Wow, this monkey really is good but it's still 200 points too low to beat Naruto."

"Acrobat Monkey's defense points is 1800 points. That means its attack points now is 2800 points. Now I activate the equip spell Megamorph. Since my Life points are lower then yours my monsters attack power is doubled.'' (5600) ''...Attack with Somersault Smash." As ordered, it leaped into a somersault and was about to strike when Naruto revealed a face down card.

''Sorry Wheeler but I activate the spell Widespread Ruin. I can automatically destroying your attacker monster.''

Acrobat Monkey was blown to pieces in an explosion.

''I end my turn!'' Wheeler announced.

"Not bad Wheeler. It's been fun but time for me to end this,'' Naruto was about to declare his attack when loud monkey screeches caught his attention.

He looked to the side and saw a bunch of other monkey behind some rocks.

"So many monkeys!" Shou exclaimed.

"It must be a whole tribe of them," Momoe added. ''Will we be attacked?'' She asked clasping her face in worry.

"I see, that's why you escaped, isn't it? So you could get back to your family," Naruto said.

''I know you want to get back to your family, but I promised to get back Makita-san. And unless you let her go, I need to beat you. Now Millennium Kitsune attack Wheeler directly.''

"And that's game. Alright Wheeler I won so I'm going to get Makita-san now.''

Wheeler merely nodded and moved to the side.

"Alright you flea ridden failure," the man with the gun said. "Time to go."

Naruto placed himself between them and Wheeler. "Hold on. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with his family."

"You're right," the short man said. "But he's coming with us anyway." The man with the gun moved forward.

''Now get out the gaaah,'' Nauto clasped the man by the arm and flipped him over. Naruto pulled his arm behind his back and twisted his arm as he placed a foot to the back of his neck. ''Yeah...that ain't happening.'' Naruto said as the man reeled in pain. ''Now unless you want your buddy here to have a broken bone I suggest you back up.''

''Sir...''

''Do it!'' The man ordered as the other man pulled out a M29 handgun.

''Aniki!''

''A handgun?''

''T-This is crazy.''

''we placed far too much money in this project so some snot-nosed kid can get in the way.''

Naruto gritted his teeth as he assessed the situation. The only way to get out of this situation was to use ability to disarm the men and revealing he had power, something he was hoping to avoid. Before he moved he heard a snapping sound.

Junko gave out a cry of surprise as the olden rotten branch started giving away.

''H-Help!''

''Makita-san!''

Naruto launched himself from the hand and went to the side grabbing hold of Junko's hand as the branch gave away.

''Hang on!''

''Were coming!"'

Shou, Asuka, and Momoe ran over and grasped Naruto as he pulled Junko's arm.

''Don't let me go! Please!'' She cried out as Naruto pulled her up.

''Hang on...almost there...'' Naruto pulled her up and they all gave a breath of relief.

''Sir what do we do about the kids?''

''We'll have to take them with us and make them _'disappear._' It seems like the little setback brought some interesting results. Now we ave an entire branch of test subjects to take with us.

The man with M29 trained his gun at the group. ''You kids are going to have to come with us.''

_'I guess it can't be helped.' _Naruto thought as he prepared to attack.

The man with the gun found himself hit in the face by a large tabby cat.

"Great Work Pharaoh...You're my pet, after all-Nya...'' The students turned to see Professor Daitokuji pick up his cat.

"Who're you," the short man asked.

"If this goes public, you would be the embarrassed ones, wouldn't you? Not to mention conspiracy to kidnap five children, and animal cruelty as well," he kicked up the gun and caught it in his hand. "Leave now and never return or you'll find yourselves in a nice comfy cell.''

The man growled, but knowing that his hopes of winning were gone, he and the others left.

They removed Wheeler's equipment until he only had the duel disk left. He made his way to the other monkeys. "They all look so happy," Shou commented.

"Hey let's duel again sometime." Wheeler waved back at Naruto. "Yeah man...next time we'll see what you can do without the pressure.''

"It's a good thing you showed up Professor," Momoe said to Dai-sensei. "There's no telling what would have happened to us if Professor Daitokuji didn't show up right then.''

"Arigatou, Daitokuji-sensei."

"Please, say that to Pharaoh instead of me-nya..."

"But why were you looking for us to start with?" Narto asked.

"Well I wanted you to know that Manjoume is all right."

"Really?'' _Damnit. I was hoping his ass got ate by a shark or something. _

"But he's no longer on this island.'' Daitokuji led them to the docks. "To tell you the truth, I noticed it earlier, too. And so, I went to find Manjoume-Kun-nya...''

''Left on his family boat huh? Tch, that's ok he'll be back. If his pride is like what I suspect he won't rest until he beats both Misawa and I.''

The others acknowledge this with a nod.

''Uum Naruto...'' Junko started shyly.

''Yeah Makita-san?'' He asked as he was suddenly glomped by Junko.

Momoe, Asuka, and Shou's eyes widen in surprised at the girl's actions.  
''Thank you Naruto-san...'' She hugged tighter. ''You saved my life and...''

''It's no problem Makita-san.''

''I take back everything I ever said. Osiris red or not your a great guy. And call me Juno from now on ok?''

''Ok...'' He said as the girl let go and then kissed his cheek. She turned away to hide her blush.

''Well with that solve I guess we should get back to the school now! Asuka suddenly exclaimed. ''Come on Momoe, Junko...'' Asuka said going on ahead and not waiting for her friends response.

''Guess we have to go. See ya,'' Junko said taking one last glance at Naruto before leaving. It looked like each week new developments were popping up.

000

Omake

00

Manjoume, sitting on a couch, was in his room currently conversing with two older men through video phone call. The two older men were Manjoume's older brothers, Chosaku and Shouji.

"Hey, Jun!"

"Yes," Manjoume responded.

"You wouldn't be embarrassing our family would?''

''Nah, Nah, just are just rumors.''

''Seriously?''

''Yes seriously?''

''Seriously?'' The other brother asked.

''Oh don't start that again.''

''My hands have been so tied with my election campaign, and Shouji's as well with his banking settlements…" Chosaku said, "…that we haven't had the time to contact you, but…"

"You're at the top academically, right, Jun?" asked Shouji. "Our Elder Brother is at the top in the political world, while I'm in the financial world. Jun, we have plans to have you rule the card game world and dominate the world with the Manjoume family! So you better not lose or will the members of Trust Company.''

''Trust Company?'' But there my favorite band.''

''Then you better not lost then. ''

With that said, both brothers hung up.

''Man this is bullshit!''

0

2

0

Shou cried out in surprise. "Oh, hey girls, what're you all doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing as you guys. Looking for Manjoume, who I have on good authority heard he stole some of my underwear," Asuka answered.

"Yes it was Manjoume,'' Naruto readily agreed.

0

Omake 3

0

_ 'This is Seto Kaiba. I can't come to the phone right now as I might be A. Screwing the Rules with my vast fortune. B. Killing puppies by smiling. C. Playing a children's card game. D. Spending millions of dollars on revolutionizing said children's card game or E. Saving my brother Mokuba from his twentith Kidnapping of the week. If you are contacting me about business or have money then leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If you don't have money then don't call me again. Bye!'_

# 1 '_'Hey Kaiba this is Naruto...hey look man you need to spend some money on the academy. It's crap as far as Osiris Red and Ra Yellow go. You're hatred of Yatimu/Yugi needs to be over with man. You're like what? Fucking 40 or something. Come on man this one fat guy name Chumley keeps clogging up the Osiris Red toilet because you were too cheap and petty to give any dorm other then Obelisk decent plumbing, space, food budget, beds,...hell everything. So call me back you ass hole.'' _

# 2._ ''Hey Kaiba Naruto again...are you being a hater because I whooed Kisara from your past incarnation? I mean come on you guys were real distant cousins. The bond was just because she was grateful your incarnation saved her. It's not my fault I'm a ladie's man and I'm confident enough to use my magnetism, comfortable in my person, and have a healthy appetite. Seriously though this is your school. If you can spend money to where holograms can smell you can buy Osiris red some decent plumbing.''_

# 3. '_'Kaiba you fuck nut stop ignoring my calls. Look last I heard you worth trapped in another virtual reality and you didn't start a tournament so come on man. This isn't even for me man it's for the children. This is the reason I always talk shit about you, you know. ''_

# 4. _''You suck Kaiba!''_

# 5. _''It'll be a gold day in hell before I spend a substantial amount of my money on your_ school_. It makes me sick you can get away with something like this. I mean really? Do these parents even care what's happening to there children? ''_

_# 6 ''Ok now you're really starting to piss me off you Dragon Fetish son-of-a-bitch.''_

00

Omake 4

00

''Yeah whatever Chazz,'' Naruto responded.

''Damnit my name is Manjoume!''

Shou sighed, ''Give it up Manjoume-san. Once Aniki sets his mind on giving a person a nick name he doesn't relent.''

''Come on Chazz think about it. The Chazz rolls off the tongue much easier then The Manjoume.''

Manjoume thought about. ''Huh...Manjoume like the Chazz.''

Naruto burst out laughting, ''Dude...that's so gay Manjoume. That sounded so gay. Not that's there is anything wrong for playing on the other team.'

''Oh go fuck yourself Uzumaki.''

''Oh trust me it's not as fun as you think it would be. Especially the mental feedback.''

Manjoume and Shou at that time for the only time ever thought the same thing at the same moment. ''What the fuck?''

000

Chapter End

000

First two Omakes were references to an Abridged Series. I might go back and make Omakes for previous undone chapters. Other then please continue with the monster card suggestions.


	9. The Wedding Duel!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was a nice and sunny day at Duel Academia. The students were taking a break from their teacher's giving them tests on how to play a children's card game and was enjoying the sports portion of their schedule.

It was a good day for Naruto. The other night Naruto fed the soul of Jinzo to his Dark Guardian to increase her strength, and after kicking the ass of the three students who went about summoning said card monster Naruto went about the break. The only problem being that all the girls had left so he had no one to woo. No Asuka breasts to ogle or girls with taunt behind being shown oh so graciously by the Academia outfit.

Naruto watched as Shou panicked and hit the tennis ball with a weak effort. What did Tennis have to do with Children's card games anyway?''You know, Ayukawa-sensei also really wanted to play volleyball.'' Momoe responded to his question and winked at him.

_''Hello...what's this?''_ Naruto thought as he hit the ball back over.

''You know Tennis requires focus and strategy. Both which can be used in dueling and other things.'' Junko said also winking at him.

_''Are my eyes deceiving me? Am I hitting 2 out of 2? Man all I need is Asuka and a hot tub and we have a Naruto Ramen special in the making,'' _Naruto thought, unable to stop the grin from growing on his face. He narrowly missed the ball with his racket and hit it at an angle as it went to the other court at an alarming speed. Naruto looked at the other court and saw that the ball was heading toward Aasuka.

"ASUKA! LOOK OUT!" He managed to shout as he spun and twisted, such an action would have resulted in a normal person twisted his angle. Though that was no consequence of Naruto who tried to steady himself and intercept the ball. Unfortunately since it was his own velocity that launched the ball he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Asuka started to turn her head at Naruto's shout, but a figure jumped between her and a fast approaching ball swatting the ball in another direction. Unfortunately for Chronos the ball went his way and clocked him right in the eye sending him falling out the chair.

The figure landed on his feet and turned to face Aauka. Junko and Momoe had run over to see if Asuka was alright.

''Asuka-san! You're not hurt, are you?'' Junko asked concerned.

The figure stood up and turned. ''You all right? You weren't hurt, were you?'' The brown haired pretty boy said as he focused his attention on Asuka.

''No, I'm fine,'' Asuka replied, unaffected like her friends.

Junko and Momoe took one look at the stranger and felt there cheeks going red.

Asuka did a partial bow, ''Arigatou, for saving me so politely.''

The boy's eyes widen and his cheeks flushed as he was awestruck by Asuka's appearance. '_Is this the Obelisk Blue...Asuka Tenjouin-Kun?''_

''Um is thee something else?'' Asuka asked, a bit unnerved that the guy was staring at her. _'Great another boy tripping over himself over me.'_

The guy laughed nervously and rubbed his hand down his hair. ''I was being rude. I didn't know that there was a lady like yourself in _my_ Obelisk Blue.'' The emphasis on my emphasized the guy had a high opinion of himself. He took Asuka's right hand with his.

''U-Um...''

'A-Ah..'' He snatched his hand back.

When Naruto saw Harrington holding Asuka's hand, he felt his temper flare.

_'How dare that pretty boy wannabe touch my Asuka.'_

The boy waved good-bye to Asuka as he strolled off the court. Asuka shivered at the wave and turned to look for Naruto but he was being called by Dr. Chronos who had a black eye from the rouge tennis ball.

At the Nurse's Office Chronos was being attended too.

''You Ginger-Tipped bastard this is the last straw! Assaulting a teacher is suspension." Naruto glared at Chronos but said nothing. 'Signoara Ayukawa, please be a bit more tender-no ne...'' Chronos said as Ayukawa turned his head to check his injuries.

"Doctor, you know Uzumaki-kun didn't purposely try to injure you. Why are you taking everything out on him? Can't you just forgive and forget? It was an accident after all." Ayukawa asked.

''Non! Non! Non! That's is like leaving beer lying around, is it not? And a lukewarm one at that. Also because I know he's out to get me. He did the same thing with a baseball not too long ago.''

Ignoring the Pun Naruto replied. ''But that was Bastion.''

''Quiet you...this has nothing to do with you.''

''It has everything to do with him, you're blaming him.'' Ayukawa pointed out.

''You're not going to put me in the torture rack are you sensei?'' Naruto asked stifling a snicker. Somewhere down the line a half sleeping Naruto gave Chronos the idea of a punishment/torture device for the students during one of the blonds day dreams about Asuka/Girl of the day.

''Lucky for you I haven't got the board of directions to sign that clause, but seeing as how I'm in a generous mood I willing to reduce your punishment to joining the tennis team.''

''What if I don't have to join the Tennis team?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Then you'll be expelled.''

00

In the Girl's Locker Room- A.K.A the place any guy would give his left arm to be able sneak in and out/turn invisible in and peek without being caught.

00

''Asuka-san!'' Junko called out to her friend as she and Momoe entered the locker room. ''We figured out who that gentleman was!''

''Don't raise your voice like that! It's embarrassing!'' Asuka chided. ''It's almost like I told you to investigate, doesn't it?''

''Still!''

''We were really interested!'' Momoe added. The girl's continued their discussion outside the locker room.

''Let's see...his name's Mitsuru Ayanokouji. An Obelisk Blue Third-Year who's not just in charge of the Tennis Club, but also the heir to Ayanokouji Motors!''

''Come on...'' Asuka said dismissively.

''On top of that, he's apparently pretty skilled at dueling! His skills rival those of that great Ryou Marufuji, too!'' Momoe exclaimed.

''That's why I'm not interested, guys.''Asuka looked at both of the girls and then she sighed in annoyance. ''I'm trying not too focus on romance, but my dueling game.''

''Or maybe Asuka-san has interests in Uzumaki-kun?'' Momoe asked/teased.

Asuka tensed._'When I saw how hurt you looked earlier. I never...I never want to see you hurt again,'' Naruto said as Asuka lightly gasped. Her cheeks started to heat up. ''I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile. So let me be your strength.''_

_''Uzumaki...''_

_Naruto turned his head. ''Please...call me Naruto.''_

_''Fine...but only if you call me Asuka.''_

Even now her cheeks started to turn red as she remembered that proclamation.

Before her friends could tease her the trio of Obelisk blue noticed Shou running back and forth exclaiming, ''Oh, No!'' As he went back and forth in a hurry and eventually stopping to run in place.

''What are you so fussy about?'' Momoe asked gaining Shou's attention.

''So noisy...'' Junko added.

''Gomen Nasai, do you know where that Tennis Club is?''

''The Tennis Club was playing at class today.'' Asuka stated.

''On those courts, huh? Arigatou, Asuka-san! '' Shout took off.

''What was with him?'' Junko asked placing her hands on her hips.

''Did he just ignore us?''

Shou ran back, ''O-Oh, by the way...Aniki took the brunt of Professor Chrono's anger, and he's having a private practice with the Tennis Club's captain! Well there you have it!'' He said taking off again.

''Isn't that Ayanokouji-san?''

''I don't really get much of it, but let's go, Momoe!''

The two girls took off after him. Before Asuka could join someone called out to her.

''Asuka-san!'''

'Daitokuji-sensei!''

''I have something to tell you-Nya...'

Ayanokouji seemed to scowl at annoyance as Naruto seemed able to keep up with him with ease. The blond yawning every once in awhile didn't help with that annoyance either.

Asuka entered the field and Momoe exclaimed in surprise that Asuka showed up. Asuka picked up one of the Tennis balls and made way to the court.

''Asuka...'' Ayanokouji's eyes light up. ''Asuka-kun. To think you came to see...'' She walked right past him.

A look of confusion/disbelief covered his face.

''Hey, I've got something to tell you Naruto-san. I heard from Daitokuji-sensei a bit earlier, but it sounds like someone said they saw Manjoume-san.'''

''Really?''

''Hai!"'

Unknown to them Ayanokouji was brimming with fiery jealously. '_To think Asuka-kun's talking so intimately to Uzumaki-san...I'm filled with the burning rage of jealousy right now!''_

''Get away form him, Asuka-kun! I didn't really want to tell you this Asuka-kun but, an Obelisk blue fairy like you is out of an Osiris Rd like Uzumaki-san's league!''

_''Is this ass-hole fucker for real?'_

''An Obelisk Blue Fairy...'' Shou asked in confusion. An image of a legless Obelisk the Tormentor with Fairy wings frolicking amongst the flowers came to Shou's mind. ''Ew...that's awful!'' He scowled.

''Asuka-kun! A man like me is most suitable for you! Now, please, don't blame me and get away from Uzumaki-san.''

''Hey listen here ass-hole you have some nerve. Who Asuka chooses to socialize with is her business not yours.'' Naruto started.

''I don't need your unsightly excuses, Uzumaki-san! To think you've got such a close relationship with Asuka-kun to speak of her name with such familiarity. Uzumaki-san duel with me!''

''You must be as dumb as you sound! Cause you obviously didn't hear a word I said!''

''If you're a duelist, too, then how about we use this duel to settle things man-to-man?''

_Settle a man to man conflict by playing a children's card game? God, why is the only way to solve things in this world is by playing a damn children's card game? Save the world! Stop a Ferris wheel from being blown up my a Terrorist! Free the captured souls of innocents! Stop an ancient creature from destroying! It's fucking ridiculous! _''Alright then, since you won't see to listen no other way. So what is the wager.''

''To sum it up, the winner will become Asuka-kun's fiancee!''

Asuka finally entered the conversation. ''N-Now wait a second. What are you...''

'Did he say fiance?'' Momoe asked, the two Obelisk blue first years, and Osiris red first year still on the side line.

''How did that chat turn into something like that?'' Junko asked curiously.

''Fine by me,'' Naruto said shocking the others, including Asuka. Naruto turned to her, ''You trust me...right Asuka?''

_''It's ok Uzumaki I'm...'' Asuka tried to stand but lost her balance and fell forward, only for Naruto to catch her._

_''You've been through a lot. Let me help you.''_

_''I...ok..._

Remembering that day, ''I...Ok...'' she relented.

''Why is it when Aniki becomes involved things always become so Troublesome!"'

''I heard that Syrus!"'

Twenty minutes later both competitors were on the Tennis field with duel disks on their arms.

"Duel!" Ayanokouji shouted.

_'Is it really necessary to say Duel to start a duel? You know what...I don't even know why I bother sometimes.''_

__0  
Naruto: 4000  
Ayanokouji: 4000  
0

''My, Asuka, to think those two gentlemen are dueling for you...it's too cool!'' Momoe exclaimed.

''It's stupid...I'm fed up with this...'' Asuka responded annoyed.

''That's what you're saying, but you're still paying attention!'' Junko teased her friend.

''That Tennis Club captain, Mitsuru Ayanokouji... I just want to see the dueling skills that are said to rival Marufuji Ryou's for myself!''

Shou's eyes widened as this proclamation this his face turn solemn. ''_Skills that rival my Onii-san's?_ _That flirting club captain...is he that good?'_

"It's my turn, Draw!'' Ayanokouji said as he drew his card.

He took a look at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another card in his hand and placed it in one of his spell and trap card zone.

"I place one card face-down and then I activate Power Serve. This card's a gamble card that makes you guess the type of a card I choose. If you get it right nicely, you'll be okay. But if you're wrong, Uzumaki-san, you'll end up taking 1500 points of damage.'

Naruto paused taking a minute to think.

''Man, it's already nerve wracking!'' Shou exclaimed.

''It happens sometimes.'' Momoe states.

_'Let's see..._ the most likely throw away card is usually a monster. Either too weak or takes tributes so they can be discarded for a card effect. Some duelist often have a strategy revolved around specific monsters. Only a truly skilled or expert duelist can win with a low number usage of monsters with a combination of spells or traps and even then both spells and traps are often tend to be used in conjunction. Traps aren't often cast away in comparison to monster and spells in such a way. My first instinct is to go with spell...but the most likely choice is monster. Because he hasn't summoned a monster to his field or any traps I'll most likely think he wouldn't throw away a monster since he hasn't summoned one yet.''

''I'm going with a monster card...'' Naruto said as he saw emotion flickered in Ayanokouji's eyes betraying him. Placing the spell card in the grave and the monster card in his pocket Ayanokouji ended his turn.

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card. '''I summon Undead Kitusne to the field in attack mode.'' (2100) ''Then I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card.''

Ayanokouji adorned a face of horror as his Trap Card, Receive Ace was destroyed.

''As good as Ryou-san? Tch, my ass...the first card is more or less luck and this second one was a result of all your opponents being fools and disregarding your face down card because your field is empty. Is this is your strategy it might seemed incredible to inexperienced duelist, but that's all whom it's good against.'' Costly judgment would have caused any other duelist 3,000 Life points worth of damage. ''I attack directly with my undead Kitsune.'' Ayanokouji braced for impact as the holographic monster bit into his arm?

0

Naruto: 4000

Ayanokouji: 1900

0

Ayanokouji was deterred by what in his mind was a small set-back. ''Not bad Uzumaki that makes you worthy. A worthy rival!'' Ayanokouji started laughing haughtily.

'_I rather be rivals with Manjoume then this clown.'_

''Let's get down to it...with this! Smashing Ace! I flip over one card from the top of my deck, and if that card's a monster...I deal one thousand life points damage to you.'

_'Once again a one in three chance. There's no way he could pull off this routine every time unless he stacked his deck.'_

As luck would have it Ayanokouji drew a monster card. ''Now, try my Smash Ace on for size!" He said playing a different card, a spell card.

Naruto snorted as he lost a thousand life points.

0

Naruto:3000

Ayanokouji: 1900

0

''My turn...Draw!'' Ayanokouji drew a monster. ''I've been waiting for this chance, Uzumaki-san. I summon to the field Service Ace...''

''I activate my face down card Torrential Tribune.''

''Wha...''

''When my opponent summons a monster all monsters on there side of the field is destroyed.''

Ayanokouji didn't even stand a chance. Ever since Naruto activate mystical space typhoon the Obelisk's strategy went out the window. He had no choice but to end his turn.

Naruto attacked Ayanokouji directly with Undead Kitsune and won the duel.

Ayanokouji fell to the ground, shaken. ''I lost...'' Suddenly he started crying. ''H-How could I lose this...'' And he ran off.

''A level comparable to Kaiser Ryo? Whoever started those rumors must have been smoking something strong,'' Naruto murmured.

''Wow...well I guess the rumors weren't exactly accurate,'' Junko said, completely turned off by the fact Ayanokouji cried and ran off like that.

''Way to go Aniki! I knew you could win!"' Shou cheered stopping five feet away from Naruto. Apparently someone was learning.

''You won Uzumaki-san, but that makes you Asuka-san's fiance now huh?'' Momoe acquired.

''That's right...I did win...'' Naruto acknowledge as began walking over to Asuka.

''Aniki...you couldn't...'' Shou stated wide-eyed.

''He's going to confess his love!'' Momoe said all starry-eyed.

''Asuka...despite that being the term of the agreement I want to alter it.'' The Obelisk blue gave Naruto an acquiring look. ''How about you let me take you out on a couple of dates instead? Say about three?''

Asuka couldn't find the words at this. While she was relieved and deep down inside a bit disappointed Naruto didn't seem interested in pursuing an engagement she never really dated much herself. Despite being cold on the outside at times Asuka was as every bit a girl as her boy crazy friends and even if she didn't show it was a bit self conscious about her looks. With every guy int he academy tripping over themselves to date her and Junko and Momoe teasing her about her large assets how could she not be? On the other hand Naruto seemed to look past her looks and treated her like a fellow duelist and not a prize to be won. ''I accept your proposal.''

Momoe and Junko gasped, they couldn't believe Asuka, The Ice Queen, another title she earned because her unwillingness to date accepting a proposal. Though considering who it was neither of them blamed her.

''Alright but I think we should put the ideas on hold until now. I want to wait and put some time into the ideas and I'll let you know when and what type of way you should dress. Come on Syrus. All that dueling and tennis playing made me hungry,'' Naruto said as he picked up his gear and made his way to leave.

Long since given up correcting his Aniki when it came to his name Shou nodded and followed suit.

''Not one word. Either of you!'' Asuka warned as her friends closed their mouths, but that didn't stop the teasing grins on their faces. The duo themselves were a bit jealous noticing the same traits in Naruto their Obelisk Queen was picking up on. The two were going out on dates sure, but that didn't mean they were a couple and that meant the duo, Junko more so then Momoe still had a chance to also attract the interest of the blond before he was off the market.


	10. Naruto vs Giant Duelist of the Night

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Late in the night, a duel was going on in the forest. A sound could be heard, accompanied by an explosion of light. An Obelisk Blue student was thrown back and his cards were tossed about as he was defeated. He looked up and could see his opponent clearly enough to distinguish him. He was a giant person who wore a bunch of Obelisk Blue blazers about him and black shades that covered his eyes. He bent down and took one of the loser's cards.

"I'll be taking your rare card," the giant said. "If you learned from this experience, you'll change your arrogant attitude." the Obelisk student was shocked still with fear. He laughed a little to himself as he walked away.

In the trees a silhouette of a person sat and wore what looked like a yellow blazer. He could only smile to himself at the results of the events that happened.

Next day, a couple of Obelisks were talking amongst themselves about the duel that had happened the previous night. "Last night!''

''Again?''

''Their rare cards?''

''What's up?'' Shou asked, nothing the small crowd talking amongst themselves. He, Naruto, and Hayato were just traveling down the corridors.

The three Obelisks looked in their direction, sneered and walked away. "The hell was that about?'' Naruto asked.

''Didn't you hear the rumors? They're talking about the Duel Giant," Hayato explained.

"Duel Giant?"

"There's this duelist who's dueling against the Obelisk Blues. On top of that, he duels with the forbidden Ante Rule.''

''Ah!'' Shou exclaimed. ''I heard those rumors, too!''

''I don't really know the details, but it sounds like that duelist is a giant who wears their clothes.''

''Uh-huh...Uh-huh.''

''They say that guy only shows up at night. That's why he's called the 'Giant Duelist of the Dark Night.''

''That reminds me of something Hayato...where were you last night?'' Shou asked, questioningly.

Naruto snorted,'' Syrus don't be silly...Chumley can't be the duel giant.''

''Thanks Uzumaki and I told you my name is...''

''Chumley can't duel!''

''Hey!''

Not too far from down the hall Professor Chronos was approaching. ''This is bad-no ne...to think that the Obelisk Blue students that I supervise are losing to this unknown duelist...'' He drawled dramatically with an arm raised. ''And by violating school regulations with the Ante Rule, no less! If words get out, I'll be blamed for not supervising them-no ne!'' That's when he caught sight of the Osiris Red trio. _'That's it-Na no ne! I'll simply push this onto them-no ne!'_

''Aah! Uzumaki and his friends. I've been looking for you three?''

_'Wait, Uzumaki? Not Ginger-tipped bastard? This can't be good.' _

''I am giving you all a special assignment-no ne. ''

''Special assignment?''

''If you can fulfill this task well, you will be exempt from doing the report on duel theory!''

_'Huh...that would give me more time to ogle the Obelisk cuties. It's obviously a trap. But my love for women out-weighs my need to stay out of trouble.'  
_

''Eh? This is dangerous, Aniki.''

''Really-na no ne. Just look into my eyes-no ne.'' Naruto couldn't but shiver when he looked into Chronos eyes. This was definitely going to be dangerous. ''This should...''

''Ok...I'll do it!'' _Who knows. Maybe the duel giant is a really tall girl. I do like the Amazon type. _''So, what's that assignment about?''

''At the moment, in this academy, there is a fellow who challengers other to duel with the Ante Rule-no ne. You are to capture that person and expose their identity-no ne.''

''Ah right...the Duel Giant whose been trouncing the blues left and right.'' _As much as I dislike help Chronos in anyway, this person is praying on people and jacking their card. Despite most of them being the snooty bastards of Obelisk blue. What if this person goes after one of my girls. What if he does something perverted to my Asuka? That I can not allow.  
_

Chrono's smile dropped for a moment because the comment. "I don't keep track of these things. A-Anyway, I've something to do. Canzone...'' _Thanks to this, it would befit them to find that mysterious duelist. Even if he loses and has his rare card taken, it'll work out well-na no ne! Sorassone(?)'  
_

''Time to go kick some giant ass.''

''But, Aniki...taking him up on this just has to be bad!''

''It is Professor Chronos, you know Uzumaki...this is the first time ha hasn't made fun of you or poked at me about my weight.''

''Chumley everyone pokes fun at you about your weight.

''Way I see test out my new cards and get an exempt from the report to guy spy on As-I mean kick back and relax.

''Aah Geez Aniki, Chronos-sensei always has something planned in these situations.''

''It can't be helped, it's Uzumaki, after all...''

''Besides if things go wrong all I have to do is trip Chumley and you and me can still get away Syrus!''

''Hey!''

''Hell I probably don't even have to that as I'm sure both of us can out run him anyway!"'

''Oh Kami damnit!''

''Fat jokes aside,leave the planning to me. Now come on let's go watch an insignificant duel for no reason at all.''

Despite the fact that the boy's goal was to find the Duel Giant, Naruto had stopped for a moment to watch a duel in an arena between an Obelisk and a Ra.

''Hey that Ra's yellow winning.''

''Looks like a good game.''

''The giant only comes out at night so we might as well kick back and watch.''

The Obelisk student had 200 life-points, one card face-down and Marauding Captain in attack mode. (1200) He was facing off against a small green haired nervous boy with three hundred life-points and Mad Sword Beast also in attack mode. (1400) "Okay, I'll play…uhhh…" he said as he looked at the card in his hand.

''I wonder what card he has?'' Hayato asked.

'I'll check with my hawk-eye like vision!'' Naruto said focusing down several rows and into the hand of the kid. ''Earthquake. That kid has it in the bag, not to mention Mad Sword Beast's effect.

_'Come on Brier, you've got him right where you want. Now win this duel and go home. Just forget about everyone who's watching you. Now, should I use Earthquake to switch his captain to defense mode? Or should I just attack with my Mad Sword Beast?_

"What's Wrong! It's your turn you know!" His opponent yelled impatiently.

''Right! Uh...''The Obelisks watching joined in on putting the Ra down.''There's no way you'll win, anyway, hurry up!

"What's the matter short-stack? Can't see over the cards?"

"Looks like the little baby's gonna cry. Why don't you go run home and cry to your parents!''

''Dude not cool!''

The kid tried to focus on his hand despite their words. "Uum...''

''Are you attacking or not? Hurry it up!'' The Obelisk finished the angrily. "

The kid cringed from the outburst and closes his eyes. "R-Right! I attack with my Mad Sword Beast!" He declared.

"Wha...?" The three Osiris in the audience were visibly confused by the fact that he didn't use the card they thought he would. The opposing Obelisk smirked as the dinosaur charged the swordsman.

"I activate my face-down card. It's called Reinforcements and I give me 500 attack points. And I think I'll give them to my Marauding Captain." The warrior was powered up as he charged to meet the incoming monster. (1200-1700) With a swing of a sword, he defeated his enemy.

Koharo: 0

''Man...the kid almost had it too,'' Naruto stated.

''It would've been better for Koharo to see that, as well.''

The three of them turned to see Misawa standing next to them with his arms crossed.

"He has skills, but when he's really dueling, he gets nervous and ends up losing.

Koharo was down on his knees, almost on the verge of crying.

''Do you think that a guy like you will be an Obelisk Blue, no matter how hard you try?''The victorious Obelisk and his dorm mates laughed at the diminutive Ra.

The small boy had an angry look on his face as he walked off the stage.

''He's so small he could hang glide a dorito.''

''Dude not cool!''

The anger he displayed made Naruto felt a little uneasy. By his side the image Mana appeared._ 'You felt it too? HUH?'_

They both silently agreed that the Ra was not quite what he seemed. "By the way, did you guys come to watch?'' Misawa inquired.

"We're looking for a giant," Shou explained.

"A giant?" He gave them a questioning look. ''Isn't there one sitting right next to you?''

''Hey!''

''No not that one...the one who can actually duel. The one whose beating all the Obelisk,'' Naruto explained.

''Ah yes I've heard of that rumor.''

"Hey, speaking of…" Naruto indicated on of the exits, "check it out!" They looked to where he was pointing and saw Koharo walking towards a big Ra student who was holding his arms out as if to comfort him. He almost reached the ceiling and was wider than most people.

"Whoa, he's a big guy!" Syrus said.

''Damn! I think he's bigger then Chumley!''

''Aniki...do you think he could be...''

''Are you suspecting him?'' Miswa inquired? ''No, no...''

''But a big guy like that's hard to find.''

''That's Ohara-kun. he's no duelist; he's trying to be a game designer.''

_'He's not a duelist; he's trying to be a game designer, yet he's a student at an academy that teachers how to play children card games and he's in Ra Yellow? Makes perfect sense,'' _Naruto sarcastically thought.

Koharo and Oharo were walking through the hallway by themselves, the larger student attempting to console his friend from his loss. "Look, there's some Ra Yellows here walking in the middle of the hallway!'' The Obelisk Brier had dueled approached them with his friends in tow. "Times like this you need to hand or the hallway! Or is that a math problem for you?''

Oharo groaned, but did nothing more than such.

He looked down at his friend who tugged on his sleeve. "Oharo." Both stepped of to the side to make way for the blue students.

''Right well...now you know where you stand!''

The Obelisks didn't notice the glare Koharo sent at them as they walked past.  
'Wait! Are those guy going back to the place they just came from?' Naruto thought as he and the other two caught up tot he two yellows.

''Wait a sec!"Koharo stepped back as he saw Naruto, Shou, and Hayato running up to him and Oharo. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He responded to the question and turned looked up at Oharo. ''Didn't think I run into the midnight mysterious duelist so soon.''

Oharo's expression turned into one of surprise, while Koharo took a step forward. "What are you...?" The larger Ra scowled, which caused Shou and Hayato to step back.

"While I think it's funny you knocked some of those Obelisk down a peg or two I myself have some cards I want to test. So let's duel!''

''Aniki!''

''I don't' really get what you mean, but just stop talking so weirdly! Let's go Oharo.'' He grabbed his friend's hand and lead him away from the Osirises.

''Aniki...Misawa even said it wasn't him, you know.''

''No offense Misawa, but I'll trust my instincts over what he thinks he knows.''

''But I don't think he's the Giant Duelist of the Dark Night! Because he doesn't duel much.''

''If he doesn't duel much then how in the hell is he in Ra Yellow?''Syrus didn't have anything to counter Naruto's statement.''That in itself should have tipped you off.''

It was almost midnight and the three Osirises were currently behind a large stone near the front of the academy. Naruto was peering around the stone, looking for any signs of the Duel Giant, while his friends were being a little spooked out by the night. "Hey guys?" Shou spoke up. "You really think the giant is gonna show up tonight?"

"Shh!" Naruto silenced him. "Just be quiet and wait!''

''While were doing all this, I think it'd be better to finish those reports.'' Hayato said. He didn't get to finish his statement as he was interrupted by a scream coming from in the woods.

"Over there!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Aniki!''

The three boys ran for a while, until they found an Obelisk Blue boy kneeling on the ground with his deck strewn about. "You okay dude?"

"He took my cards...rare card's...''

''Tch...better then breaking your legs. Which way did he go?''He pointed ahead and Naruto and the others continued running.

"He's that guy from this afternoon," Hayato realized as he passed by him.

Not too long after, they came into a bit of a clearing where they saw a giant figure with many Obelisk Blue blazers covering him. "Stop right there!"' Naruto shouted.

''Whoa! He's really huge!'' Shou exclaimed. ''Aniki, why don't we get out of here? I mean, this is bad!''

''Alright big guy here and now...duel me! If I lose, I'll forfeit my Jiraiya the Toad Sage card!''

''All right, but don't regret it.'' The giant agreed. They shuffled their decks, placed them in their disks, started them up and drew their cards.

0

Giant: 4000

Naruto: 4000

0

''Duel! My turn! Draw! I summon Giant Orc in attack mode." A muscular orc as big as the Duel Giant with a large bone club in its hand appeared in front of him. (2200)

''To think he's already summoned a 2200 Attack monster...''

''Well, after all, he has beaten those Obelisk Blues,'' Hayato responded to Shou's statement.

''A big mistake. A monster like that whose effect switches it to defense mode once it attacks. With a defense of zero it has no mean of fending off the weakest of monsters.''

''My turn has finished.''

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card. ''I summon Iron Tanuki in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn.'' (1600)

''M-My turn!'' The giant stuttered. ''Draw! I use Giant Orc to attack Iron Tanuki!''

The monster brought it's bone club down on Naruto's monster destroying it. Then it went into this mode.

''All right! Now he'll beat that Giant Orc!''

''Next, I'll summon Second Goblin in Attack mode!''

''Huh! It's a monster card yet he's playing it as it was a spell,'' Said Shou.

''Once a turn, this card can be equipped onto Giant Orc as an Equip Card. And it can be switched back to Attack mode.''

''Eh...? No way...'''

Hayato nodded. ''It's a well-planned combo.''

''My turn has ended.''

''My turn! I summon Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode and activate the spell card Meteor of destruction.'' The effect of the Spell card blew off the blazer and revealed the giant's identity.

0

Naruto: 4000

Oharo: 3000

0

''Huh? Oharo-kun?''

''So it really was him?''

''Alright Oharo it's time to show me whatcha got. You and your partner from the bushes..''

Kohara revealed himself, climbing on top of a boulder. He was wearing a head piece.

''Huh? It's that Ra Yellow...''

''...Kohara-kun.''

''How'd you find out?''

''It was simple...his very movements itself were mechanical and distanced. That and he had to had eye-sight like a hawk or something to be able see his cards with sun glasses on while it's dark out. ''

''You're right. He was just dueling as I told him to.''

''It wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together from what I saw this afternoon. Only Obelisk blue being targeted. A giant. A decent duelist whose bullied and couldn't stand pressure. Pieces of a puzzle that all came together. The pressure of being in the arena has been redirected in praying on your tormentors at night so they would know how you feel.''

''It's the same with Oharo...even though he's got a big body, he's afraid and gets treated like junk and stuff. Those damn Obelisk Blues, making fools out of us!''

''So that's why you used the Ante Rule?

''Is there any real point in this?'

''What?''

''Regardless they still treat you like trash. Losing a duel isn't the end of the world. You just have to pick yourself up and try again. Were at an Academy where it should be about fun instead of the mortifying consequences of losing. You let them browbeat you into believing you were nothing when it was the other way around. They only put you down because they were intimated, afraid of your potential. Ignore this intimidation and duel on through. Once they realize their taunts no longer hold power then theirs not much else they can do.''

''Shut up! Shut up! No matter what you do, we'll win! Let's go Oharo!''

''I turn! Draw! I summon King Goblinin Attack Mode!'' A goblin with royal clothes and a gold crown appeared. ( 0) ''Next, by discarding the Warrior-type monsters I have in my hand tot he cemetery, I'll special summon Half Goblins...'' Green skinned goblins with armor and swords appeared in defense mode. (500). ''I activate Goblin King's special ability. This card Attack and Defense become 1000 points times the number of other Demon-type monsters on the field!'' What Kohara said Oharo mimicked. (3000 Attack) ''Go, King Goblin! Attack Stone Guardian Kitsune!'' The monster punched Guardian Stone Kitsune destroying it. ''I use Giant Orc to attack directly!'' Naruto lost 2100 life points.

0

Naruto: 1900

Oharo: 3000

0

With Second Goblin's equip card effect, giant orc is returned into attack mode! I play one card face down and end my turn's finished. How's that? I'm actually strong!''

''That so called strength of yours is nothing but borrowed power. You can't call yourself a real duelist dueling as such. I'll show you how it's really done. Hopefully you'll learned from this and come back a better duelist.''

''Aniki is making an end game comment,'' Shou stated. ''He's going to use a combination to end this duel!''

Naruto drew a card and activated Pot of Greed drawing two more cards. ''Next I activate the spell card Kitsune Revival which allows me to resurrect one Kitsune card from the graveyard and I chose Iron Tanuki! Then I activate the spell card call of the disciple. By removing one monster from my field to the play I can special summon one of three disciple monsters and I choose Frost Vixen, Disciple of Shiva.'' A humanoid/Anthropomorphic Vixen with dark blue fur appeared to the field. Her assets were covered by a white tank top and skirt. In her arm she carried a scepter which was powered by a light blue gem at it's tip.

''I activate my Frost Vixen's special ability and special summon another Disciple monster from my deck to my hand. Now I use Frost Vixen and destroy one of your Half Goblins! Ice Hail Storm!'' Frost Vixen twirled her staff around and tapped it's bottom against the ground. A portal appeared above the Half Goblin as a shower of ice rained upon the monster destroying it. Goblin King's attack power went down by 500. ''Next I activate my Fusion card and fuse the Frost Vixen in my hand with Rai Vixen and Ember Vixen.

''I summon to the field Tri-Elementia Vixen!'' The three monster cards merged and formed a human female with Kitsune ears and three tails, a red, blue, and yellow one. The roots of her hair were red followed by blue and finally yellow. She was wearing a grey armor top with a design of Fire, Ice, and Lightning tattoo across it and a long skirt that reached to her knees. In her hand was a torque with three crystals embedded in it's tip with blade pointing from it's bottom.

''I also play my Nogitsune level four in attack mode! I use it destroy your other Half Goblin.''  
Goblin King's attack power dropped to 2000.

''Now I attack your Gobling King with Tri-elemental Vixen.''

''Not so fast I activate my face down trap Zero Gravity.'' All the battle positions of the face up monsters are changed.'' All the monsters were changed to defense mode.  
''We'll I'll be damned. I end my turn!''

''Draw!"' Koharo said as Oharo drew a card. ''Next I summon Goblin Black it's special effect I can attack you directly for 1300 life points worth of damage.''

0

Naruto: 600  
Oharo: 3000

0

''As a result it goes to defense mode. Next I switch Giant Orc to attack mode and destroy your Level four Nogitsune and end my turn.'' Naruto's monster was destroyed as Goblin's king attack went back up to 2500. Giant Orc was also switched by to attack mode by the equip card's effect. Naruto could destroy it with Tri-Elemental and do a thousand life points worth of damage but there was no telling if his opponent had any more direct life dealing damage points. Everything depended on this next draw.

''Aniki,'' Shou said worriedly.

'Don't worry Shou...it's not over yet.'' Naruto said drawing a card and smirk. ''Luck of the draw. I activate Shield and Sword. All of our monsters Attack and Defense points are switched with each other.'' Naruto's Tri Elemental Vixen now had 2500 for attack.

''Tch...even if you destroy my Giant Orc because it's an attack mode with zero attack points I'll still have 500 life points left over. Not to mention my Goblin King has 2500 Defense points meaning you can't destroy it with your all I have to do is draw a monster and increase my Goblin King's attack to 3,000 since because of his effect he'll gain attack and defense points for each monster on the field.''

''Yeah...but too bad for you Goblin King won't be in Defense for long. I activate the spell card stop defense.'' To Oharo/Koharo's horror Goblin King was switched to defense mode.

''First I'll summon Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress in attack mode.'' Out of twin summoning scrolls Ten-Ten appeared out of a puff of smoke. ''I then use her to destroy your Giant Orc.''  
Oharo cried out as his monster was destroyed.

0

Naruto: 600  
Oharo: 1100

0

''As a result your monster's attack drops by 500 attack points to two thousand. Coincidentally my Tri-Elemental Vixen has 1100 more attack points then your monster now. I attack and destroy your Goblin King and when this duel.'' Oharo's life points dropped down to zero.

0

Naruto: 600  
Oharo: 0

0

''And that's game...''

"Awesome, Aniki!''' Shou graduated.

"Naruto the giant-slayer," Hayato added. ''An attack that was like swords clashing! ''

''We lost. Do what you like.''

''Kohara-Kun! Please, forgive Koharo-kun!'' Oharo pleaded.

''Ohara!''

''I was really happy when you got angry and worried about me over yourself. That's why I wanted to do something to pay you back. As a duelist, I'm sure you'll really become stronger.''

''But you're going to be a game designer, aren't you?''

He smiled, ''I don't mind.'

''Duelist can fight alone, often needing the strength too, but having allies can have your back and give you the courage to push through. I look forward to dueling again when you find that strength. I'll just tell Chronos it was Chumley!''

''Hey!''

''Someday, I'll become even stronger, and I'll be a real duelist! Until then wait for me!''

''You have spirit kid. I look forward to the day.

Koharo nodded a little at this. "Now get out of here before Professor Chronos catches us." The two Ras waved goodbye and ran off.

"You know Aniki, there's a problem with this," he looked at his smaller friend. "Because we let him go, were gonna have to start doing homework again."

''We...whose we...I already did it...''

''Wha? When? How?''

''Trade secret.''

The next morning, Naruto, who was there for moral support, was there with Shou who found himself siting down with a tremendous amount of paper near them, courtesy of Professor Chronos.

He was filling them out as fast as he could in an effort to catch up on his work. "Let me get this straight. That mysterious duelist, you found him, beat him, and then he was able to escape na-no-ne!"

"Yep, that's what happened. For a giant he's surprisingly quick.''

''You Ginger-Tipped-Bastard can't you do anything right! Some of the Obelisk Blue students had their rare cards taken-no ne!''

''They've probably found them by now. I mean I didn't receive an Ante or nothing so it wasn't an Ante game when you think about it.''

''Wait you're saying that you didn't duel using the illegal ante rule, but all the other Obelisks did?" he asked, trying to get over his shock at the same time.

"They did?" Naruto asked managing to sound surprised. managed to sounds surprised. "Are you sure they just didn't misplace their cards? I mean you just they had their cards taken meaning they returned right?''

"So first you find the Duel Giant, then he escapes. First all those cards were lost, now they're found?"

"I've think we've covered that.''

At the same time, Oharo and Koharo were hanging around the academy's front entrance while listening to a bunch of Obelisks talking amongst themselves. "Yeah, I found my rare card this morning too."

''Aah! My Perfect Machine King's back!''

''Whoa same here!''

''What a relief!''

''Thank goodness my card game back!'

The two Ras looked at each other and smiled.

000

Omake

000

''It looks like your scheme to wreak revenge on the Obelisk Blue have failed Kohara,'' Naruto declared as he wont he duel.

''Damnit! I would have gotten away with it too if worth for you meddling kids and your damn Mini-van!''

''Hey!''

Take 2

''It looks like your scheme to wreak revenge on the Obelisk Blue have failed Kohara,'' Naruto declared as he wont he duel.

''Damnit! If it weren't for you meddling kids and your pet Gorilla I would have gotten away with it.''

'Son-of-a-bitch!''

Take 3

''It looks like your scheme to wreak revenge on the Obelisk Blue have failed Kohara,'' Naruto declared as he wont he duel.

''Damnit! You damn meddling kids and your pet elephant ruined my scheme!"'

'That's it damnit! I had enough of these fat jokes! The hell with all of you! I'm going home.''

''But Chumley!''

''No! Just no! Fuck you!'' Points at Naruto. ''Fuck you!'' Points at Shou! ''Fuck you!'' Points at Kohara. ''You're cool!'' points as Oharo. ''And fuck you too!'' He points at a random squirrel! ''I'm out of here!'' He picks up and rock and flings it hitting Shou.

''Gaah!''

''Well shit...'' Was all Naruto could say.

0

AN

0

A lot of people have been noticing the Jaden/She typos in my chapter. The thing was I already had several chapters typed up going closer to cannon bits with Jaden as female/or twin sister to Judai and have Naruto go a different route starting in Ra Yellow, but I scrapped that idea and decided to do what I'm doing now. I have five more chapters I have to revise which is why I'm getting out the chapters so fast. I would have them out even faster but I need time to come up with ideas for Naruto deck. Excluding the cards for the Prequel (Yugioh) rendition of the story I still have less then 50 cards, not to mention the Kitsune/Shinobi cards I have to come up with other characters.

Let me know if they're anymore typos in the future. Anyway I should have two more chapters out today.

0

Cards

0

Frost Vixen, Disciple of Shiva

Type:Kitsune

Attribute: Water/Ice

Stars: 4

Attack:1900

Defense: 1300

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Fire

Stars: 3

Attack: 1500

Defense: 800

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

Description:Has short red hair done in a pony-tail, also humanoid. Wears black armor and crwas.

Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh

Type: Kitsune

Attriute: Thunder

Stars: 5

Attack: 2300

Defense: 1200

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

Description: Long Semi-wavy hair. She wears white ceremonial robes and has long blonde hair. At her hips were daggers.

Tri-elemental Vixen

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Mixed/Fusion

Stars: 8

Attack: 3100

Defense: 2500

Effect: When destroyed or discarded by means other then combat special summon Rai Vixen, Ember Vixen, and Frost Vixen back to the field. Said monsters can not attack the following phase they have been returned.


	11. Duel for Representative

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

I don't remember if I corrected this mistake but earlier I think I referred to Daitokouji as the Osiris Head Master. Anyway what I meant was that he was the dorm master. Since the Osiris red numbers are often more then that then Ra and Yellow, Osiris Red as a separate Dorm Master and Home room Teacher then Yellow or Blue so that one teacher won't be overwhelmed. Ok now that, that's cleared up.

Anyway ideas for original teaching positions and such are welcomed. I'm toying with the idea of having a Shadow Magic Expert being hired, A.K.A. Naruto Sr. (Shinsei Bunshin) and his wife. Who should be the wife of Naruto Sr./Cover mother for Naruto Jr?

Anzu:Vote 0

Mai: Vote 0

Serenity (I can't remember her Japanese name): Vote 0

Anyway I've appreciated the Card Ideas.

0

Story Start

0

The next few weeks were slow and didn't about much progress much to Naruto's frustration. First was the Tarzan looking guy who went out in the wild to train his drawing technique. Naruto didn't even had much to say about that one. Then their was the head case that mimicked people and made off with Yugi's deck. It was interesting dueling against Yugi's deck again, but it hadn't changed that much from last time so Naruto expected more then half the cards.

Now the last one was a trip. A dark haired young fifth grader named Rei snuck into the school to meet Ryou Marufuji. Somehow, someway Naruto ended up dueling her and with that the girl was sent on a ship back to leave. Not before switching her fan girl like fixation onto him unfortunately.

At a meeting the School dueling was being decided. Among the people there was the School Nurse/Gym Teacher Ayukawa, The Headmasters of Obelisk, Ra, and Osirses Red (including Daitokouji as Osiris Dorm master.) Ryou, last year's school representative, three select members of the school board and the Chancellor.

"Why is that?'' Professor Chronos screeched. ''For our good-will duel with the Duel Academia's North Campus, our Signore Ryou Marufuji...must be chosen as our Representative, just as he was last year-na no ne!''

''If the other representative wasn't a First-Year student, that is.'' Chancellor Samejima stated.

''A First Year!'' Chronos exclaimed surprised.

''To that end, it would be best if our representative was also a First-Year student, wouldn't it? What do you think Marufuji-kun?''

''I do not mind,'' Ryou replied.

''Well then, the question now is who should be our new representative?''

''Uzumaki Naruto...'' Ryou suggested flatly.

Everyone was surprised at this proclamation.''Naruto-san huh? If that's the case he has my support,'' Stated Hibiki.

''I believe he will give us an interesting duel.'' Ryou followed up with.

Chancellor Samejima nodded,'''Mh-hmm. I have no doubt about his skills.''

_'This cannot be-na no ne...''_ Chronos bristled in silent rage. '_To think that trouble maker will become our representative...There must be someone who can oppose him. Let's see...''_ He repeated several times when realization came to him. ''Ah! In that case, I nominate Daichi Misawa-no ne!''

''Hhm? From Ra Yellow?''

''How about we have the two of them battle, the winner becoming our representative?''

''What do you think, Marufuji-kun?'' The chancellor acquiring Ryou's opinion.

Later in Hibiki's class. ''Wait? Me?'' Naruto asked in surprised.

Hibiki nodded,''That's right Uzumaki-san. You have been chosen along with Daichi Misawa to duel to see who will become the representative of our school.''

Naruto met eyes with Misawa who nodded. Things were going to get interesting. Class was soon over.

''It's awesome that you can be the academy's representative, Aniki.''

''So far, nobody from Osiris Red has ever been chosen as the representative.'' Hayato added.

''To think our rematch came so soon, huh? I've been doing research since then. On the seventh deck that'll be able to oppose your Elemental Nation/Kitsune deck. ''

''Oh really? Well your not the only one that has been working on a strategy. I'll be looking forward to it.'' Misawa went on his way.

''That seventh deck...what could it be?'' Shou asked anxious.

''I think this'll turn out to be an awesome duel.''

Later that night came and Asuka was outside the Abandon dorm again. She placed a rose like before then in front of the dorm. _'Onii-san!' _She thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and slapped whoever it was with all her might. The person fell back with a thump and groaned.

''Damn...Asuka-san has a powerful right slap.'

''N-Naruto-san!'' She exclaimed relieved. ''You scared the hell out of me!'' She said glaring at the chuckling blond.

''Sorry about that... you seemed so lost and I...'' He dusted off his clothes after he stood up. ''I guess your not the only one who felt compelled to come back here.''

''Yeah...'' She rubbed her arm.

''Asuka...what if I told you...I have some sort of idea of what might have happened to your brother, but you might find it unbelievable.''

''Unbelievable? If it has something to do with my brother then please tell me?''

''Do you believe in Shadow Games?''

''Shadow Games? What does that have to do with anything?''

'_**It seems like she needs some persuasion.'  
**_

Asuka looked around. ''Did you hear that?'' She asked Naruto.

''Hear what?''

''That voice...I thought I heard something.''

''I see...the incident with Titan awoken the potential but he needs to be honed.''

''Naruto? What is going on?''

''When you were unconscious I engaged in a duel with Titan and won...that much you know. What you didn't know was during the end of the duel Titan and I were transported to a different space. Titan was possessed and I had to fight him off more or less. I believe more or less your brother lost a Shadow Game and whatever Darkness is connected to him also has an interest in me. I heard it spoke of me by name...''

Asuka, couldn't, wouldn't believe Naruto was saying. Shadow Games? Darkness? It sounded like something out a Fairy Tale.

Naruto held up a card! It glowed and a bright light blinded Asuka. When it died down Asuka was dumb founded as there before her as the monster New Born Kit in Naruto's arm. ''I think you can sense lower level monsters, but stronger monsters and the darkness is still out of your grasp.'' New Born Kit jumped from Naruto's arm and scampered over to Asuka. It brushed again Asuka's leg who looked at it nervously.

''T-This...this is unreal...''

''It's a trip...there's more but I don't think now would be appropriate. Don't want to send you into shock.''

''Then does that mean...my brother...''

''I won't lie to you Asuka. If it was a Shadow Death Game then...'' Naruto didn't finish.

Asuka looked down, her eyes weren't visible.

''But I'll do everything in my power to get him back. That I promise you...'' New Born Kit disappeared as Naruto walked away.

At the Ra Dorm Misawa was looking over the information he analyzed about Naruto's deck. ''Millennium Kitsune, a moderate powerful monster of a single tribute with the ability to increase it's attack points for each monster's defeat.

Shinobi Team Gathering. A card that allows him to special summon the last member of a set team tot he field.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage. When equipped with Sennin Mode enhancement the duelist can sacrifice this card along with 1000 life points to special summon Sennin Mode Jiraiya to the field.

Second effect: Jiraiya the Toad sage gains 250 attack points for every female monster on either side of the field.

Level 4 Nogitsune: An optional trigger monster that can special summon a kitsune monster with 1,000 attack points or less by sacrificing a thousand of it's own attack points.

Uzumaki has a habit of chaining up impressive combinations often defeating his opponent in a single turn. This often includes reversals or a back up combination if his previous combination is interrupted. One of his most used traps is infinite dismissal and he often tends to use revival magic to bring back Kitsune for effects or tributes.

With the exception of Jirayia the toad sage any monster he uses tends to have the original attack power of three-thousand. That proves troubling. Especially considering the rumors that the Elemental Nation deck as cards based on the Bijuu themselves. It's no good. At this rate if I just analyze these monsters, my deck won't function correctly. There has to be some way to thoroughly stop him...it's a shame he doesn't have a key card. I'll just have to find a way to interrupt his combinations.''

The following day all the stands were field with the students from all three classes and grades. Everyone was pumped for the duel between the Ra Genius and Osiris Red star.

''We are now commencing the academy representative decision duel-no ne! From Ra Yellow, we have Daichi Misawa!''

All the yellow students started to stomp their feet and chant, 'Misawa, Misawa' over and over again. When Misawa emerged from the arena entrance, the crowd of Ra's went berserk. Several boys in yellow blazers pumped their fists in the air and some Obelisk Blue girls shouted his name.

''And from Osiris Red, we have Uzumaki Naruto...'' What happened with Yellow was repeated for red.

''This will be an interesting duel,'' Ryou said joining Asuka at the railings above the seats.

''Hai that's true...they've dueled once before and Naruto won, but now Misawa has had time to analyze Naruto's abilities. Naruto..._there's more to him then what any of us know_.''

''Asuka?''

''Huh?'' She replied startled. ''No..it's nothing!'' She shook her head.

''Alright Misawa! Let's go!''

''Duel!''

0

Naruto: 4000

Misawa: 4000

0

"I believe I'll start us off." Misawa said as he drew his card.

He looked at it, placed it in his hand and then chose another card.

"I summon Carbonedon in Defense mode (Defense: 600) in defense mode!"

A bird-like dinosaur flew onto the field and then placed its wings around its body.

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Naruto said as he drew a card.

''Hey Misawa when you went about analyzing me deck did you put any thought into counter-analysis.''

''Into what?''

''One of my teachers...my greatest one was a sadistic monster...he'd asked children of performances only capable of adults. In his personal feelings society gives too much aid and enables too much! One of things he thought me about learning and applying knowledge in a situation against that opponent is not only to analyze myself and my opponent, but analyze counter strategies ideas to what I come up with and even go a step beyond assuming my opponent has come up with counter conclusive methods and come up with a counter to that. So I analyzed the perceived weaknesses you would find in my deck and came up with a counter to your counters as a result! I summon Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit in attack mode.'' (1500) ''That is the reason why I can come up with the combinations that I do. Reasoning, Luck, Probability, Dueling Persona, and many other things factor into this way of thinking. I was even once thought every card game imaginable, my training included winning every game in the row in several social circles fifty times.''

''My word...''

''Don't get me wrong. Besides being a personal douche to me and people he knew personally he wasn't all that bad of a guy. He believes when you train someone you train them right. You not only improve their strengths or cover the weaknesses, but you push to new level of heights not even possible. You teach them things not even on the plateau. You awake things deep down inside them and even go as far as create something new. As my friend and as my rival I will show you the depths of these abilities...'' _In a non-lethal manner that is._''I'm going all out...I activate my Frost Vixen's special ability and pick one of the two remaining disciples from my deck to my hand. Next I place two cards face down and attack your monster with my Ember Vixen!'' Misawa's monster was destroyed by the hail of ice. '' I end my turn.''

''My turn! Draw!''

''I summon Oxygedon in attack mode!"' The watery like oxygen dragon appeared. (1800.) ''I place on card face down and end my turn!''

''Even if Misawa has good intellect, calculations alone won't win duels. Especially if what Naruto-san just said was true...'' _How terrible could your life had been if you were willingly to go through such training? And why?_

''My turn!"' Naruto drew a card. He then played a spell card. ''I activate the spell card Block attack. I choose to switch Oxydedon from attack mode to defense mode. Then I attack him with Ember Kitsune...'' Naruto said as his monster's flames turning burning red. She then charged forward and slashed Oxygedon doing an upward swipe.

''Uzumaki, do you know what happens when Oxygen and fire clash?''

''I assume a chemical reaction typically related to an explosion.''

"I activate the special ability of my Oxygedon. If it is destroyed in battle by a fire attribute monster then both players receive eight hundred points of damage."

Both Naruto and Misawa were engulfed in holographic flames.

0

Naruto: 3200

Misawa: 3200

0

''I wonder...was such a play worth leaving your field open? I summon Silent Shinobi Kakashi level 4.'' A Kakashi based on the appearance of the shinobi during the days he was on a team appeared.

Effect: Each time your opponent draws a card(s) put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 5). Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each Spell Counter on this card, if 5 Spell Counters are on this card, during the Standby Phase of your next turn, by sending this face-up card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Silent Ninja Kakashi LV8" from your hand or deck.

''Now I attack you directly with my Shinobi's Young Lightning for 1,000 Life points of damage.'' Said monster used a weaker version of Raikiri.

0

Naruto: 3200

Misawa:2200

0

Samejima turned to Professor Hikari and Daitokuji. ''This year's Osiris Reds aren't half had, Hibiki-san, Daitokuji-kun.''

''Naruto-san is the star for Osiris red.''

'Hai, the star of hope for Osiris Red-nya.''

Meanwhile Chronos was freaking out because Naruto was winning.  
''My strategy versus your calculations. Only one will come out on top. I end my turn.''

'My turn! Draw! By my calculations you have a one in ten chance of winning this duel! I summon Hydrogedon in attack mode!"' Misawa declared as a light-brown four-legged monster appeared. (1600) ''I'll use Hydrogedon to attack Silent Shinobi Kakashi Level 4.''

''I activate my face down trap! For the mission! By discarding one shinobi card from my hand I can negate one monster from being destroyed.'' Naruto explained as he lost 600 life points.

000

Naruto: 2600  
Misawa: 2200

00

''I also take the time to activate my monster's special ability. Because you drew a card I can add one spell counter to it and increase it's attack points by 500.'' His monster now had 1500 attack points.

Misawa frowned a little at this small set back. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. As of yet Naruto hadn't used any Kitsune cards. He also didn't keen on setting up a combination either. Misawa wasn't used to dueling against someone who was a genius in another means besides dueling. ''I end my turn!''

Naruto drew a card and began his turn! ''I play Iron Tanuki in defense mode and end my turn!''

Misawa drew a card. ''I play the Mathematician in defense mode. Because I summon him I send the card on top of my deck to the graveyard.'' Misawa seemed relief seeing what the card was when he placed it face up in the graveyard. ''I end my turn!'' (500)

_'What is Uzumaki doing? It's as if he's waiting for something?'' _

Naruto drew a card. ''Ok I summon level four Nogitsune in attack mode!'' (1900) ''I attack your mathematician!''

Nogisune cut the old monster professor down to size.

''Because you destroyed my mathematician I can draw one card,'' Misawa said drawing a card.

''I end my turn.''

There was murmuring among many of the students. The last few turns seemed so bland. They wanted to see some action.

''My turn! Draw!'' Misawa drew a card. '_Perfect!'_

''I summon a second Hydrogeddon monster to the field in attack mode.'' Two brown monsters stood side by side. ''And I play the spell card Monster Reborn to resurrect my Oxygedon! All the pieces have gathered. I playing Bonding H2O. When I have two Hydrogedon and one Oxygedon on my field...or by essentially bonding two hydrogen atoms with one oxygen atom, this card will create water! I special summon Water Dragon!'' True to it's name a giant Water Dragon appeared. (2800)

''A-Amazing!'' Shou exclaimed.

'Ah, those are magnificent tactics!'' Samejima stated.

''Way to go Misawa!''

''Show him what Ra Yellow can do!''

''I place a card face down and end my turn!''

''A grand tactic indeed but it won't work on me.'' Naruto said drawing a card.

''Come on Uzumaki show him what you can do!''

''Yeah, show him what Osiris reds can do!''

''Come on Osiris King!''

''Don't lose now!''

''Win this and I'll give you a grand kiss.''

Naruto recognized the last two as Momoe and Junko respectively. ''Tch...I was wondering when I would get the label King of Osiris. I place one spell counter on my Silent Shinobi Kakashi increasing it's attack points to 2,000 since you drew a card. I summon Stone Guardian Kitsune in defense mode and switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.'' (2200)

''What's wrong Uzumaki? Being on defensive usually isn't your style?''

''Yeah well...let's just say there's a particular card I've saved for our duel and I wouldn't feel just without using.''

''I summon the Beast Warrior Vorse Raider in attack mode.'' A bulky black and green armored wearing monster with sharp teeth and a three clawed helmet appeared. (1900) ''My Turn! Draw! First I use Vorse Raider to attack your Ember Kitsune.''

Naruto seemed impassive as his monster was destroyed. Now I use my Water Dragon to attack your Silent Shinobi Kakashi!''

''I activate my face down trap! Infinite Dismissal! I bind your Water Dragon and can no longer attack!''

''Aah yes...It seems you retain your ability to keep your monster safe. I end my turn!''

''My turn...'' Naruto drew a card and smiled. ''This is it Misawa. I've drawn the card that will end this duel! This was interesting but all good things come to an end. Now I've got the right monster to summon and enough tributes to summon it.''

Misawa looked as if he wasn't convinced. If Naruto was going to end this duel it was going to have to be in one shot. If it was a powerful monster it's attack had to be greater then 4,000 if Naruto hoped on doing that amount of damage to win and Misawa couldn't think of too many cards that could be normal summon with that kind of attack power besides the God Cards. Fusion or special maybe but not normal. Why else would Naruto make having the right number to tribute. If one of his face downs was a spell he had jus the card to counter it and if it was a trap? It was just chance he was going to have to take.

''I sacrifice my Nogitsune level Four, Silent Shinobi Kakashi, and Stone Guardian Kitsune to summon Tobi!'' The monster Naruto summon was a human with short black hair and an orange spiral mask.

Tobi pulled out a wooden spoon from his pocket. 'Tobi is a good boy!'' The monster stated.

''T-Thats...that's insane!'' Misawa exclaimed, put out by the monster.

''This is my answer to your style Misawa. My Chaos vs your order.''

0

Naruto:2600  
Misawa: 2200

0

''Formulas aren't everything. Sometimes you have to just go with your heart. I activate my other face down card Dian Keto the Cure Master. I gain 1000 Life points. Tobi my first guess is clearing the field of all cards on my opponent's side of the field!'' Tobi shook his head and held up a big sign with an X.

0

Naruto: 1800  
Misawa: 2200

0

''Second guess...my opponent is inflicted with a Swords of Revealing Light effect?'' Once again Naruto got the X.

0

Naruto: 900  
Misawa: 2200

0

_''What is Uzumaki Doing?''_

_''At this rate he'll loose.''_

_''Is he crazy?''_

_''Naruto-san what are you doing-Nya?''_

_''This can't be the best your capable of Uzumaki?''_

_''Aniki!''_

_''Naruto? What are you planning?''_

_''At last that Ginger-Tipped Bastard will loose.''_

_''Is this the limit of the Osiris Red King?''_

_Naruto w_as down to 450 Life Points and one last guest. Both Naruto and Misawa were sweating at this. This next guess was left up to faith! Only an instant win was going to turn things in Naruto's favor. With his Life Points so low all Misawa had to do next turn was destroy Naruto's monster and the duel was his. It was a one in forty chance Misawa wouldn't happen to draw the card but it was still a chance.

''Tobi...Last Guess...Final Destination effect? Eradicate all the cards on both our fields and hands with the exception of yourself?''

Tobi held up a sign with a green circle. Naruto smirked as a nuclear missile like explosion enveloped the arena. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light died down both duelists hands and fields were empty, with the exception of Tobi on Naruto's side of the field. ''Sorry Misawa...as much as I would have enjoyed a long drawn out duel I prefer to have a match where your heart is more in the game then simple calculations. Tobi! Attack now with Spoon of Tobi!''

Charging forward with his spoon in hand Tobi ran over and tripped halfway only for his spoon to fly out of his grip and hit Misawa sending his life points crashing down to zero.

0

Naruto: 450  
Misawa: 0

0

Loud cheering echoed about at Naruto's win.

''Uzumaki Naruto can't be measured with calculations, can he?'' Ryou stated as he walked away.

''It's like he has that kind of unexpected power in him...''_Maybe that's why. _

''Uzumaki Naruto congratulations! You have been officially chosen as Duel Academia's representative!'' Chancellor Samejima congratulated.

''You did it Aniki!'' Shou said as he charged up the stage.

''Congrats!"' Hayato congratulated.

''I'll have to rethink my strategy from scratch it seems!'' Misawa said walking up to Naruto. ''I'm going to make an eight deck that'll surpass you one day.''

''I'll be looking forward to that day. I promise not to bring Tobi out on next you. He can be a bit overwhelmingly to most.

Misawa extended his hand. Naruto took his hand and shook it.

000  
Chapter End  
000

The next chapter might be a short one. I plan on doing the first date after it. That and I'm going to try to blend in the Manga Tournament during the Shadow Riders arc so that should be something to look towards, along with the arrival of Judai.

00  
Omake-15 years later  
00

Naruto found himself still at Duel Academia but employed as a teacher instead. After tricking Kaiba into a bad investments (who wasn't business savvy outside a children's card game) As a result Naruto stole the school right from under his nose. Naruto loved the fact it was so easy to manipulate the market and other such things since this world primary focus seemed to be a children's card game. As such he was the Chancellor/ Teacher. It was time for his first class and he was greeting the students.

''Hello students. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you're teacher on the subject the danger of Shadow Magics and Legendary Cards, (A class he personally added.) and the likes. You all already know me as Chancellor but in class you only have to refer to me as the following. Naruto-sensei, Uzumaki-sensei, or Naruto-sama. Now to begin my lesson plan!'' He searched one flap of his bag.

''To begin...'' He searched the other. 'Aw crap!'

''Looking for this?'' Asked an angelic voice from the doorway. There stood his wife Asuka Uzumaki. She looked even more beautiful and radiant then she did 15 years ago. She was taller, growing a few inches seeing with her long legs she was already quite tall. She grew her hair out more and it reached to her lower back.

''Thanks Asuka...'' Naruto said grinning as she handed the blond his folder filled with this weeks lesson.

''I swear Naruto you'd lose your own head if I wasn't here to make sure it'd stay on it's shoulders. I'm going back to class now. Try not to scar the first years too badly this time okay? Last thing we need is another lawsuit.'' She said leaving the classroom.

''Now any questions?''

Several students raised their hands. ''Uzumaki-sensei are you and the other Uzumaki-sensei related?'' One first year boy asked.

''Indeed...she's my wife.'' Naruto stated proudly. Another boy raised his hand.

''Yes?''

''Uzumaki-sensei I would just like to say you are one lucky bastard.''

''Thank you kid...and that's detention for a week you little bastard. We don't appreciate that type of language here. Now first thing is first. You all need to buy a series of books for my class written by me, and they only cost 3 payments of 29.95. So I suggest you get to writing your parents kids. You're in for the long hall!'' Naruto said as the majority of his class groan.

0

Cards in Naruto's Deck/Card Trunk

(Actual Cards= Let me know if I missed any.)

Kaiser Sea Horse

Premature Burial

Dian Keto the Cure Master

Monster Reborn

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Pay 1000 Life Points. Negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.

Raigeki

Dark Hole

Anti-Raigeki

Meteor of Destruction

0

Name: Hiruzen the Retired Professor  
Created by: Toshiro No Hyou Ouji but altered by me.  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Earth/Fire  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 1750  
Level: 7  
Effect: When on the field the player can play the spell' Summoning Contract Monkey: To summon  
King Emma to the field.

0

Name: Monkey King Enma  
Created: By Toshiro altered by me.  
Type: Shinobi Summon  
Attribute: None  
Stars:8  
Attack: 3150  
Defense: 2900  
Effect: With every monkey card in the graveyard the holder can remove one from play to prevent the Hiruzen and Sarutobi cards from being destroyed in battle by opponents battle phase.

Name: Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Earth/Fire  
Stars: 9  
Attack:3250  
Defenses: 2450  
Effect: N/A

Trap card: Great Mud River: Stops attack for one turn

Suggested by Gleen I. Will be altered on a later date.

Monster Card:

Great Toad Sage

Atr. Water

Level: 6

1800/2750

Effect: once per turn you can look at 1 of the cards in your opponent's hand, or the top card of their deck.

Spell Card:

Field spell; Mount Myoboku

Effect: once per turn players can pay 100 life points to create 1 Baby Toad token(200/200; once per turn Baby Toad may be tribute to Special summon a "Toad" monster from your hand or grave.

Trap card:

Yomi no Nomi

Effect: All monsters are unable attack or change battle position. "Jiraiya" and all "Toad" are not effected by Yomi no Nomi

0

Frost Vixen, Disciple of Shiva

Type:Kitsune

Attribute: Water/Ice

Stars: 4

Attack:1900

Defense: 1300

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

0

Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Fire

Stars: 3

Attack: 1500

Defense: 800

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

Description:Has short red hair done in a pony-tail, also humanoid. Wears black armor and claws.

0

Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh

Type: Kitsune

Attriute: Thunder

Stars: 5

Attack: 2300

Defense: 1200

Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.

Description: Long Semi-wavy hair. She wears white ceremonial robes and has long blonde hair. At her hips were daggers.

0

Tri-elemental Vixen

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Mixed/Fusion

Stars: 8

Attack: 3100

Defense: 2500

Effect: When destroyed or discarded by means other then combat special summon Rai Vixen, Ember Vixen, and Frost Vixen back to the field. Said monsters can not attack the following phase they have been returned.

0

Cards created by Fallen-Ryu. Will be altered on a later date.

Name: Wrath of nine tails

Type: spell/equip

Effect: this card destroys every card on the opponents side of the field and forces both players to discard all cards in their hands and redraw until both players have 7 cards in their hands, also for every monster card destroyed the opponent lose's 500 life points. This card can be equipped to a nine tailed fox to give them an extra 4500 attack/defense point boost but the fox equiped cannot attack for 3 turns, also due to this cards effect if the fox attacks a defensive monster the remaining batle damage goes to the opponents life points.

*picture is a large nine tailed fox in a beserk state killing everything around it*

00

Deltabeta

0

Name: "Nin-Ken Fox"

Element: Fire

Type: Beast-warrior

Level: Four

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1000  
(Created by Deltabeta26)

Effect: N/A

Description: a ninja fox who has mastered extreme Ninjutsu. Through hard training, it learned the technique to metamorphose into a human being

Based Off Of: "Nin-Ken Dog"

Appearance: find the card nin-ken dog replace all dog features with fox features ((orange fur, fox head, give it a bushy tail, etc, etc,)) swap the color of clothes for black where the red was and orange where the blue was, change the head-band's moon insignia and replace it with the leaf insignia and let the sword stay how it is replacing the yellow diamonds on the grip with orange ones

Name: Millennium Kitsune

Element: Fire

Type: Beast

Level: Five

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1800

Effect: Each time this card destroys 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points

Description: N/A

Appearance: a large, bulky, bus sized, fox shaped monster covered head to toe in shiny, heavy blue armor, the only parts uncovered being the feet, tails and openings of it's mouth, eyes and ears it's armor is made up of multiple plates for flexibility each outlined with gold and decorated with many red orb like stones in the center of each plate on it's back giving a very regal appearance to it, on it's chest is a large golden eye ((you know the one)) it has five tails all covered in a dull blue fur ((feet are the same)) sprouts an extra tail every time it's effect activates capping out at nine which is when it hit's four thousand ATK points subsequent activations of it's effect will add ATK points but no more tails

Based off of: "Millennium Scorpion" if you want to get a better idea of of what Millennium Kitsune looks like search for this card

Name: Explosive Kawarimi

Type: Quick spell

Effect: you can only activate this card while there is a face-up "Kitsune" series monster(s) on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field and Special Summon 1 "Kitsune" series monster from your hand. Then you can destroy 1 monster on the field

Appearance: a log appearing in a puff of smoke covered in "paper seals"

Based off of: "Magical Dimension"

Name: Summoning Circle

Type: Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card when a "Kitsune" series monster declares an attack.((this goes either way on either turn meaning naruto can attack with one of his kitsune creatures and activate it from that, likely the only source of this card activating at all really)) Each player selects 1 "Kitsune" series monster from their Deck with an ATK of 2000 or less, and Special Summons it in face-up Attack Position to their side of the field

Based off of: "Magician's Circle"

Name: Silent Ninja Kakashi LV4

Element: Light ((lightning))

Type: Warrior

Level: four

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Effect: each time your opponent draws a card(s) put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 5). Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each Spell Counter on this card, if 5 Spell Counters are on this card, during the Standby Phase of your next turn, by sending this face-up card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Silent Ninja Kakashi LV8" from your hand or deck

Description: N/A

Appearance: think kakashi from the kakashi gaiden arc with obito's eye but he still has his sword

Based off of: "silent magician LV4" the ability is like kakashi now copying jutsu or the opponents draw and gaining power from it the sword stays because this isn't kakashi exactly but an alternate kakashi you'll see in the next card

Name: Silent Ninja Kakashi Lv.8

Element: Light ((lightning))

Type: Warrior

Level: Eight

ATK: 3500

DEF: 1000

Effect: this card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Silent Ninja kakashi LV4". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards.

Description: N/A

Appearance: instead of canon kakashi in appearance at this age this kakashi is wearing a larger more complicated version of his "kakashi gaiden" clothes wearing anbu armor in some places such as his fore-arms, torso and shins his headband now has horns with kanji of "copy" in the center instead of the leaf insignia similar to jiraiya's "oil" headband his sword the "whitefang" has grown longer now being the size of a katana worn in a similar fashion as when it was a ninjato and his eye is in it's mangekyo state i changed him this way seeing as canon kakashi doesn't seem powerful enough to match the 3500 ATK points that "Silent Magician LV8" has

00

Created by Me

00

Undead Kitsune  
Attack:2100  
Defense: 0  
Stars: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
Description: A Kitsune hunted down by poachers. It gave up it's sanity to return from beyond the grave to down the men responsible for taking it's life.

Rock Lee  
Type:Shinobi  
Attribute:None  
Level: 4  
Attack :2100  
Defense: 1200  
Effect: When equipped with a Lotus Enhancement spell Rock Lee can attack twice during the battle phase.

l Shinobi Team Gathering: When two shinobi cards of a team set ont he field the last member of the team can be special summoned to the field.

Neji Hyuuga  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Shinobi  
Attack: 1550  
Defense: 1850  
Effect: This monster can only use effects when equipped with the right enhancement card. The Byakugan enhancement allows you to peer into your opponents hand and reveal each card for 200 life points a piece.  
The Kaiten enhancement allows it to avoid being destroyed in battle my offering a level four or higher equivalent card.  
The Jyuken enhancement allows the user to doubles the exact damage difference between this monster and opponent's defeated monster.

0

Nogitsune level 4 in attack mode

Attribute: Dark

Type:Kitsune

Level: 4 Stars

Attack:1900

Def:600

Effect: By Offering up 1,000 of it's attack points it can summon a monster from the deck with less then a thousand attack points to the field.

0

Kit the Young Kitsune

Attribute: Normal

Type: Kitsune

Level: 2 Star

Attack: 700

Defense: 400

Effect:Lingering

0

Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior

Attribute: Lightning

Type: Shinobi

Level: 8

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2200

Effect:Optional

000

Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress

Level: 4

Type: Shinobi

Attack: 1900

Defense:1450

Attribute: Metal

Effect: When turned face up Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress gains 300 attack points for every monster that has a weapon.

Second effect: You can destroy a monster on an opponents side field that has a weapon for a thousand life points a piece.'

00000000000

Name:Night Fox  
Level: 5  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: Dark  
Attack: 2400  
Defense: 600  
Description: A humanoid Kitsune wearing thief's clothing. It sleeps during the day while pilfer unwary travelers during the night.

Dark Calling From the Beyond. For exchange of a thousand life points I can summon one Dark aligned monster from my graveyard for one turn. I choose Night Fox.''

00000000000

Kyuubi no Kitsune:

Attack: 4750

Defense: 4350

Type:Kitsune

Attribute:Demonic

Can only be special summoned through the ritual 'Kyuubi's Awakening' with the Ninth Sacrifice as a tribute. When summoned all opponent's monsters in attack mode on the opponent's side of the field are destroyed. Immune to Spell cards and monster effects.

000000000000000

Guardian Stone Kitsune

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Earth

Stars: 4

Attack: 500

Defense: 2200

Description:A kitsune warrior that gave up it's fleshly body and power to become a stone guardian. It's massive stone frame protects it's allies against all attacks.

0000000000

Iron Tanuki  
Stars: 3  
Attribute: Metal  
Type:Machine  
Attack: 700  
Defense: 1600  
Description: A battle machine constructed in the shape of a Tanuki it's tough hull makes most standard weaponry ineffective.

New Born Kit

Stars: 1

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Light

Attack: 400

Defense: 200

Effect: When destroyed by an opponent special summon one Mother Kitsune to the field.

Sennin enhancement on Regular Jiraiya increases his attack and defense by 250 points for each nature monster on the field. I'm going to start featuring new duelist soon

Jiraiya the Toad Sage

Attack: 2900  
Defense: 2400  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire/Earth/Nature  
Stars: 8  
Effect: When equipped with Sennin Mode enhancement the duelist can sacrifice this card along with 1000 life points to special summon Sennin Mode Jiraiya to the field.  
Second effect: Jiraiya the Toad sage gains 250 attack points for every female monster on either side of the field.


	12. Naruto vs Moke Moke Duelist

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

I don't remember if I corrected this mistake but earlier I think I referred to Daitokouji as the Osiris Head Master. Anyway what I meant was that he dorm master. Since the Osiris red numbers are often more then that then Ra and Yellow, Osiris Red as a separate Dorm Master and Home room Teacher then Yellow or Blue so that one teacher won't be overwhelmed. Ok now that, that's cleared up.

0

Story Start

0

''To think that Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, is the representative for my campus!'' Chronos raged, his latest scheme failing. He was in a forest far away from Academia. ''Has it really been decided on? Has a decision been made? Non! Non! Non! Non! There is still my last resort-no ne!''  
Chronos raced to the chicken coop that housed the chickens for the egg sandwiches. The chickens weren't too pleased to see Chronos and they showed it. No sooner had he walked in then all the chickens and a golden-colored hen flew into a frenzy and began to peck Chronos

"OUCH! AHH! WILL YOU…ARGH! CUT…! YEOW! HEY CAN'T WE JUST…YIKE!" Chronos shrieked as the attacks kept coming.

He reached a far corner where he grabbed a chain. Still waving off the birds, he opened a door and fell through.

He then stood up and grabbed a suit that looked like it had been in a bad remake from a space flick.

He got the suit on and approached a large sphere in the center of the room. He took out a card and swiped it through a security keyhole. The door hissed opened and a bright light flooded the room.

"No matter how terrible things may become, the last thing left is hope. Hope is always the last thing left within Pandora's Box-no ne!'' Chronos said as he chortle an evil laugh.

0

Classroom

0

Naruto was going through his cards. Trying how to decide to build his deck.

''I need the right ratio to magic and traps proportionate to my monsters. Damnit, with the fact all my new cards were sent in I can't decide what to pick.'' Suddenly his four friends crowded around him.

''Hey, listen, switch Water Dragon in!'' Misawa said holding up his card. ''It overwhelmingly helps against Fire-Attributes!''

''You should also switch in Etoile Cyber!'' Asuka added.''Its dangerous power of attacking directly is like no other.''

''Death Koala's good too!'' Hayato suggested.

''Uh...so's my Power Bond.''

''Damnit will you all back off!'' Narutos shouted causing everyone to back off. ''I can't think with all of you crowding me.''

''It's not like we're butting in for no reason. This time, your duel is a battle for the academy's prestige. That's why we wanted to battle with you...''

''Misawa's right! It's for the academy's sake, after all!"'

''Gah! Academia's sake. Right but more then anything this is for my own sake. Because I need to sharpen my card skills...''_ I have to get better. I can feel them coming. The Darkness.''_

''Dueling isn't for the sake of others, but something done for one's own sake.''

''Yep!''

''But, Naruto...won't you also switch in my Water Dragon?'' Misawa asked with a fabricated smile.

''And Power bond!"' Shou popped up.

''And Cyber Etoile!''

''Death Koala's good, too!''

''Ok that's it I'm out!"' Naruto snatched up his card and disk and took off. The others chased after him.

''Hey, he's getting away!''

''Whoa, hold on! Use my Water Dragon!''

''How about Etoile Cyber?''

''He's over there!"'

''My Power Bond!'

_'Note to self? Check the water for possible retardation chemicals to explain friends behavior! That or the 2 minutes and 43 seconds period that everyone suffers once a year is being stretched to the whole day in their cases for some reason?'_

Naruto ran up the stairs to get away from the crazy foursome. He went up one flight, and then another, and then another, and then even another one. ''Why are there so many damn flights?'' Naruto wondered as he finally got to roof.

"Hey, man." A voice that sounded like it was from the eighties called out.

Naruto turned toward the voice and noticed a small kid wearing a blue blazer. The kid had big eyes that were brown which reminded Naruto of little Judai, before his eventual corruption.

''The hell you doing here kid?''

''Because the weather's great!''

''The weather?''

''The Sun's shining...the clouds are fluffy... you end up wanting to do nothing at all...''

''Sounds fine by me.'' Naruto said as the spirit of Mana appeared next to him. ''Hey D.G. what's up?''

''Whoa...hey is that, by any chance, your spirit?'' The kid asked.

''Wait what...you can see her?''

''Yeah, she's pretty cute. Oh, that's right! Are you Naruto Uzumaki-kun?''

_'Something tells me I should say no. On the other hand._''Sure why not...''

''I'm Mokeo Motegi. It's a bit sudden, but let's duel! I've always wanted to try dueling against someone who knew Duel Spirits.''

''Meh sure why not...not like I have anything else better to do.''

''Aha! There he is!''

''Damnit!'' Naruto swore as his four pursuers found him. ''Look I'm about to duel so chase and harass me about adding your cards later.'' Naruto said activating his disk. Up above on one of the columns was none other then Chronos in that ridiculous suit. Apparently waiting to see what happens with his latest scheme.

''Time to kick it off.''

''Duel!''

0

Naruto: 4000

Motegi: 4000

0

''We'll start with my first move. Draw!'' He added the drawn card to his hand and then chose another, placing it in his monster zone. ''I'm summoning Moke Moke in defense!'' ( Defense: 100)

A little creature that had wings and a question mark on its head popped onto the field.

_Mokey, Mokey! _The creature said.

Misawa and Osiris Duo stared at the monster for a few seconds before they started to laugh.

"It's a somewhat-carefree monster, isn't it?''

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Shou said.

"For some reason, I'm feeling sleepy...'' Hayato yawned.

Asuka herself was feeling a bit sleepy, even a bit giddy. She then remembered some of the things Naruto mentioned at the Abandon dorm. Was this some kind of power? Whatever it was it was affected the guys who looked like they were about to drift off to sleep.

Motegi placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card and activated a monster.

''I select Masked ANBU Salamander in attack mode.'' Naruto summoned a male shinobi with spiky red hair in ANBU clothing wearing a Salamander's mask.

0

Masked ANBU Salamander

Created by: Deltabeta

Type: Shinobi

Stars: 4

Attribute: Fire

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1600

Effect:Collaboration Jutsu with other four ANBU members.

0

''Now I attack your Moke Moke!'' The Anbu Member died some hand seals and lift the bottom portion of his mask as a stream of fire was launched at the creature.

''I'll be opening my Trap Card. Human-Wave Tactics! During each turn's End Phase, this card special summons as many monsters of the same level as the number of level 2 or lower normal monsters destroyed during that turn!''

Masked ANBU Salamander incinerated the Moke Moke. ''I place a card face down and end my turn!''

''With the effect of Human-Wave Tactics, I've special-summoned Happy Lover in attack mode.''

An orange ball with blue/white eyes with pink wings on top of his head and purple wings on the bottom was summoned. (800) ''And since it's my turn, I draw. I'm summoning Moke Moke in Attack mode.''

Ignoring the annoying comments of his brain washed friends Naruto kept his focus on the duel.

''Next, I'll activate Angered Moke Moke from my hand. And I'm using Happy Lover to Attack Masked ANBU Salamander.''

The monster's beam was sent back at it and it was destroyed.

0

Naruto: 4000

Motegi:3200

0

Moke Moke threw a tantrum, turned pink and looked angry.

''The effect of my Angry Moke Moke card. While Moke Moke's face-up on the field, should one of my Angel-type monsters should be destroyed...Moke Moke's attack goes up to 3000 for this turn.''

''Your shitting me?'' Naruto asked.

''Go Moke Moke! Attack Masked ANBU Salamander!"

It vibrated it's freak little wings and screeched causing Masked ANBU Salamander to spontaneously combust.

0

Naruto: 2600

Motegi: 3200

0

''I'm not done yet. I'm activating the Instant Magic, Mystic Work, from my hand. This card offers one monster on my field as a sacrifice and I choose between that monster's attack or Defense to have restored to my life. I'll offer Moke Moke as a sacrifice...and have my Life restored by it's 3,000 Attack!''

0

Naruto: 2600

Motegi: 6200

0

''Next up, since Happy Lover was destroyed, the effect of Human-Wave Tactics also activates. I'm special-summoning another Moke Moke in Defense mode.''

Naruto grimaced at this. Then it turned to annoyance when Chronos showed up and boasted about Motegi's power being that of exhaustion and he was the academy's number 1 duelist three years ago. Even the point of having him isolated when his power caused other students to lost motivation. Naruto listened to Motegi who wanted to release the spirits from dueling because he felt it was better they were free.

''Sorry Motegi but my partners and I have a job to do and we can't be split.'' Naruto drew a card. ''I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your human wave tactics.'' The card turn into an explosion of pixels.

''I then play the card Monster Reborn and Resurrect my Masked ANBU Salamander from the Graveyard.'' The Monster returned. ''I then sacrifice him to summon Millennium Kitsune and destroy your Moke Moke card!"' The large monster chewed up the Moke Moke! Ignoring the cries of distress and other rude things from his comrades for controlling the card Naruto placed one card face down. ''My Millennium Kitsune's special effect activates. Because he destroyed a monster his attack points increased to 2500. I end my turn.''

Motegi grinned. ''Hey man your awesome! This is fun! Draw!'' He played a spell. ''I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! I can select 2 Normal Monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand. And I chose my two Mokey Mokey! I then play Polymerization and fuse my three Moke Moke to Fusion Summon Mokey Mokey King in Defense mode.'' Said monster had the same attack power of three hundred and defense of one hundred as a Mokey Mokey despite it's massive size. ''I place one card face down and end my turn.'' Motegi said with only a single card left in his hand.

Naruto drew a card. ''My turn! I activate Raigeki and clear your field of your monster!'' Naruto declared as the lightning strike obliterated the monsters. ''I then attack your life points directly.''

0

Naruto: 2600

Motegi: 3800

0

''My Turn! Draw!'' He drew a card and grin. '' I play the card Reborn the monster and bring back one of my Mokey Mokeys in defense mode.'' (100) ''Now because I have exactly 4 Fairy Types monsters in my graveyard I can special summon this card from my hand. Archlord Kristya.'' A humanoid liked creatures with red/orange wings, yellow at the tips with strange armor pieces covering his face, shoulders, torso, and right leg. It had attack power of 2800.

''I now equip Cestus of Dalga and increase his attack by 500.'' The Fairy monster was now wielded strange golden weapons. ''I now attack your Nogitsune level four!''

Naruto could only frown as his monster was cut down. ''And because of the effect of the spell my life points increase by the damage I deal during battle damage. ''I end my turn!''

0

Naruto : 1200

Motegi: 3800

0

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card and he paused for a moment to think. Ignoring the guys, which was just now Misawa and Shou because Hayato had long passed out Naruto looked up at Asuka. Surprised she was fighting off the attempts somewhat. Like the other two who kept on chirping Mokey Mokey she was trying her damnest to make sure she didn't make a fool or herself.

''Come on Naruto! I know you can do it!'' Saying the only thing that could come to her mind as words threaten to spill out.

''Right...'' He nodded as he went about bringing the duel back to his favor. ''First I attack your Mokey Mokey with my Millennium Kitsune!'' The Bus sized monster crushed the little creature bringing it's attack power up to 3000. ''I then Summon Shinobi of the Aburamae clan in Attack mode!''

0

Shino of the Aburamae clan

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1600

Stars: 3

Type: Shinobi

Attribute: Earth:

Effect: Once per turn this Monster can drain 500 points off a monster attack or defense points.

0

''I activate his special effect and drain 500 attack points off your monster.'' Insects shot out from card Shino's arm and drained some of the life force from the monster. It's attack points dropped back to 2800. ''Now I attack your Archlord Kristya with Millenium Kitsune!''

The card was soon destroyed. ''I end my turn!''

0

Naruto: 1200

Motegi: 3600

0

''My Archlord Kristya's effect activates. Because it was sent to the Graveyard it goes back to the top of my deck.'' Motegi drew the card. ''I play Haniwa in defense mode and end my turn.'' (500)

''My turn!'' Naruto drew a card. ''I sacrifice Shino and Summon my Rai Vixen in attack mode.'' (2300) ''I now play the card Block attack switching your Haniwa to attack mode.'' (500)

''Now I attack with Rai Vixen!'' The monster took out the daggers from her side which flickered to life with electricity. With pin point accuracy she launched them into the skill and heart of the monster destroying it.

0

Naruto: 1200

Motegi: 1800

0

''Now that your clear is empty I can attack you directly with my Millenium Kitsune!'' His monster whose attack was now 3000 attack Motegi directly bringing an end to the duel.

0

Naruto: 1200

Motegi:0

0

''I gotta give you props Motegi for a moment there you almost had me. That and you really seem to put your whole heart into the game.''

Motegi laughed,''Even so, it's not easy being relaxed all the time.''

''Yeah...I guess even the best of us can forget when it comes down to it...it's still just a children's card game.''

''Yeah...it's nice to be fixated on a match like you once in a while.'' He then yawned. ''But now, I'm spent from trying my hardest too much...'' He fell back and went to sleep.

''You never cease to amaze me Uzumaki Naruto...'' Asuka said walking up to him. Everyone, even Chronos whose helmet was destroyed by holographic degree had fallen asleep with the exception of Asuka that is.

''What can I say I'm full of surprises. But now I know one thing for certain.''

''And what's that?''

''That we have a week until North Academy shows up and I want to have your first date before then. So Tomorrow meet me in from of the Academy entrance ok?''

''Right...I guess I'll see you then.'' Asuka replied, trying with all her might not to smile like one of her goofball friends would in this situation. ''What about the others?''

''Leav'em. If you want to get a hernia trying to carry Hayato then be my guess.''

Asuka, who was already having slight back problems from her top heavy frame decided it was for the best just to let the guys wake up on their own. After all she had to get ready for her date tomorrow.

0

Author's Note

0

I've got some Good News, some Better News, Some Great News, Some Fantastic New, and some bad news.

Good News I've finished the next chapter and I'm writing the next one.

The Better news is that Naruto's date with Asuka will be divided into 2 or 3 chapters with quite a numbers inbetween. Meaning some Original Characters.

The Great News is that these will be original characters that the blond duo will duel and their relationship will improve dramatically as I'm going into a mini story arc to introduce new characters, create new facts for Cannon characters, and steadily improve relations between Naruto and Asuka.

The Fantastic news is that she will be the first to get some New/Kitsune Cards during this arc. So that means I'm counting on you guys to come up with a lot of new cards.

Remember: Shinobi from Naruto from particular clans or well known all have effects so remember to keep it similar to what we known. Sharingan Itachi and Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi can be different cards.

Ideas for a Fire Duelist or those who gimmick the themes from Pro Duelist of the original with original cards from that Type can be used as students imitating their inspriation. The Bad news is that because I will be focusing on the chapters and posting them as a Three-Parter they might not come out until late tonight or tommorow.


	13. The Date: The Truth of Naruto:Edited

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Mai:Vote 4

Anzu: Vote 5

Serenity:3

0

Story Start

0

For some strange reason it hardly rained at Academia. Maybe be the location was set in a geographical location that ensured many hot sunny days like in Los Angeles, California. Nothing was going to ruin Naruto's day today. He was going out with one of the academy's most attractive girls. Not only that but she was intelligent to boot.

Ah yes, the jealous glares from the haters from Osiris Red to Obelisk. Like it was his fault those idiots couldn't keep their eyes off her chest for more then seconds or tried to aggressively pursue her when she obviously didn't show interest. Thankfully enough when not attending classes the students could wear casual clothing during the times they had days off.

Naruto wore a white T-shirt and and Black Shinobi slacks with a pair of Tennishoes. While Naruto didn't have the tall basketball player frame he always did retain his abs and muscle ratio proportionate to his size. After ducking and dodging some fan girls Naruto waited patiently for Asuka to arrive.

Right on time she appeared and was looking slamming. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, not to loose but tight enough to flaunt her figure a bit and a white knee length Miniskirt. he was wearing the shoes of her school uniform.

A light blue covered their cheeks as they were both a bit awestruck at how attractive the other person looked when they weren't in uniform. It gave a sense of perspective and individuality. Naruto was the first to speak,''I had all sorts of ice related puns for when you were going to show up Asuka-san, but seeing you dressed like that is leaving me a bit heated.'' The blond said with an exaggerated tug at his collar and exhale of air.

A smirk merely graced Asuka's lips. ''You're not so bad looking yourself Naruto. If I were the kind of girl who enjoyed a casual encounter I'd drag you out back and take my time,'' She replied quite cheekily.

_'WHOA!' _That moment then and there had left Naruto stunned. ''What happened to the so called Ice Queen?''

''I'm a still a teenage girl. All because I don't show much interest in dating or the opposite sex doesn't mean I'm oblivious. In fact since I've always hung back and observed I've witness the many situations that can occur and types of couples to get a pretty good grasp. So I guess we should begin our date now?'' The just moment ago cheeky girl was back to her normal self.

''Right, I have our entire day planned out. A nice leisurely stroll is the first thing on today's agenda.''

''That sounds pretty good...'' Asuka replied as Naruto led her down the path. They soon started walking through a trail that looked freshly made through the forest.

''I'm hoping we can learn more about each other Asuka-san. I think we know more about each other's decks then what we know about each other. Personal or otherwise really.''

''Well what is it you're curious to know?'' She asked as they trekked uphill.

''Just all the little things that make Asuka-san, Asuka-san really. For instance my favorite color was orange growing up before I had some sense knocked into me. Now more or less it's because Red or Crimson as the symbolization of Crimson has always been in my family.''

''That's interesting...to be honest my favorite color is red too,'' She answered as they entered a clearing.

''Oh? And may I ask why?'' Naruto inquired as they walked along a stream.

''Because Red symbolizes Action, Courage, and Confidence.''

''Because it's your dream to become a great duelist and you were confident enough to join the academy. You being in Blue proves just that.''

''Being in blue can't mean all that much. You've beat me twice and your in Red.''

Naruto turned with a grin and cheekily replied, ''...well I'm just that good of course.''

''Don't let it go to your head Naruto-san. I won't rest until I beat you someday. You can count on it.''

''I'd expect nothing less. You know when I see you I see more then just red.'' He replied as they continued down the clearing.

''Oh?''

''I see...some pink in you. That calm head of yours and willingness to neutralize this order...and of course your beauty.''

''Yeah...you and everyone else,'' She said in annoyance.

''I don't blame you for the annoyance of people trying to latch unto you because of your looks. When I'm around you I also feel some brown. ''

''Brown?'' She parroted in surprise. ''I'm not exactly hard to miss.''

''You might not blend in but you are a stable person and quite wholesome too. There's also a bit yellow from your sharp intellect and green for striving a person growth. Not to mention a bit of Violet, and Indigo. Though I couldn't help but notice when you put up those walls are yours I see a bit gray. Here we are...''

Asuka was pleasantly surprise to see a blanket set out with several picnic baskets. ''I figured a little lunch was in order.''

''You really are a surprising guy Uzumaki Naruto...''

''Yeah, I had the label of surprising ever since I was young. I brought a variety to select from so feel free to choose,'' He said as they walked over to the blanket and sat down. From the spot they were by a cliff side and had an amazing view of the ocean.

''You must have had this planned for weeks,'' She said looking at the selection of sandwiches. She took a whiff of one. ''Is that Roast Beef?''

''Indeed...I have a variety of sandwiches. From Bacon Blue Burger, Tuna and Smoked Salmon Sando, and Maisen Tonkatsu on Tonkatsu-sauce sodden crust less white bread to more American treats such as Ham and Cheese and Peanut Butter and Jelly.''

''How on earth did you do all this?''

Naruto wagged a finger to side to side. ''Sec-ret!'' He chimed as Asuka couldn't help but smile a small smile. The smile was natural and full of mirth. It looked nice, no it looked beautiful on her. Asuka always seemed so in control and serious, so cold. But her real beauty shined through when she let the walls go and act like the young woman who she really was and enjoying life.

''Why is it when one question is answered three new ones pop up?''

''To be honest even I don't know who I am half the time. My life has been started over or redone so many times those who have observed me don't even know where to begin.''

Asuka then looked at him, confused at this admission. ''Life started over? What do you mean? Even more secrets? Naruto...what am I too you?''

''What?'' He replied, startled by her question.

''There's all these things about you and you don't tell anyone anything. How am I suppose to trust you when every time I get close you throw a curve ball? Why are we here? The two of us now if this isn't the closet we can get before I get too close and you end up pushing me away?''

''Asuka...there is no Uzumaki Naruto...Sr or Jr.'' He answered as he held out his hand. ''_Rasengan_...'' He whispered as the Spiraling Sphere came to life. Asuka was left speechless at what she saw. ''I'm going to tell you a truth that most don't know or ever get the privilege the here. The real identity of Uzumaki Naruto...I am a traveler. I am the descendant of a race of powerful beings nearly wiped out some time ago. They are one of the old races as they are known as. Now only a hand full of pure blooded Tentais are left, and even those of us with dwindled blood are being hunted to extinction. In other words those of us alive need to have children in order to ensure the survival of the face.

One of my ancestors alligned themsleves with traitors to help this Genocide. The Chinese Gods, Olympians, and other so Gods in their infinite _wisdom _ were easily swayed into wiping out the Tentai. Many of those deities took over as the gods of the various worlds.'' Naruto closed his hand as the Rasengan ceased. ''I have taken more then a fair of revenge against more then a hand full of those deities.

I am here to make sure that those monsters are wiped out and any holds are broken so the people can live in peace.''

Silence filled the clearing for over half an hour. Naruto waited as Asuka absorbed in everything she heard. She wanted to refute what she heard. Call Naruto crazy but what rational way could explain how Naruto was able to do the things he did. Know the things he did. She looked into his eyes, those cerulean blue eyes and could only see sincerity in them.

"Whoa." Asuka muttered.

''It's a lot to take in yeah. A lot of people would throw a shit fit if I told them their deities were murdering monsters, but since you don't seem like the religious type I figure I could take a shot.''

''If...if you're as powerful as you say...''

''I don't look it?'' He responded as she nodded.

''Kuiinshi's doing. A seal to limit my power so each step is a struggle. To understand power you must know it and work for it. As I fight the seal loosens bit my bit. There's a connection between Kuiinshi's change and my birth, but neither of us know the answer. All I know is that Kuiinshi is quite the Chess Master. I myself am more of the Dragon in-Chief with Chess Mater like tendency, but a gray hero's way of seeing things. There are limitations to what can be done and everyone can't be saved. There is more but I'll save that for another time. I'm sorry I drone on for so long about me. After all this is supposed to be a date.''

''Y-Yeah...right,'' Asuka said unwrapping her sandwich. Things were quite for a bit as they ate there food.

''I'm sorry...'' Asuka suddenly said as they were finishing up.

''For what?''

''It's just...that's a lot to take in. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?''

''Embrace the fact that you know a little knows about what goes beyond this world.''

''Wait a minute...aren't you married?'' She asked suddenly remembering a slight detail.

''More or less...ever heard of a Harem?''

Asuka wrinkled her nose in disgust. ''You're a practitioner of that disgusting practice?''

The look of contempt, of judging was too much for Naruto. ''It's not disgusting when it's built on something special!'' Naruto returned, equally offended. ''Don't look down on my way of life or others because they don't fit your perfect world. I get enough of that each time I travel. Hell better then having people trying to kill me all the time I guess.''

''Kill...you?''

''I'm not exactly a full-blooded human. I'm a Shinobi...and a Hybrid. My main connection are with Foxes. Every card in my deck is either a person or being I known or based on legends. My allies and friends, even if they aren't here always fight with me. Even if its their fighting styles or through a children's card game I keep them close to my heart. I don't want to loose my family again. Hell half of my soul was torn out of me to create a twin who wants nothing more then want me dead.

A bit of that darkness is buried down and no matter what I do I can't feel that void. No matter how much love I receive in return I can't fill that pit of loneliness so excuse the fuck out of me for only wanting to make the pain go away. I'll leave you to your life then...goodbye Asuka!'' Naruto stood up to leave. He didn't need or want someone he was trying to connect to look down on him.

Asuka sat there frozen and dumb founded. '_Don't go!' _That retreating figure. She didn't want to loose another person she cared about. Just when she was started to feel again.

Her body had moved on it's own. _  
_

_''I'll leave you to your life then...goodbye Asuka!''_

Those were the same words her brother spoke before he disappeared. It was a stupid argument really. Fubuki was just being Fubuki. Trying to get her evolved in one of his hair brained idea. She was having another difficult day of being the daughter of the 'White Queen' tired of being expected to follow in her mother's foot steps. She just wanted to be herself and was tired of people pushing her to be something. It wasn't a finality good bye despite the way Fubuki phrased. He wasn't suppose to go. He was supposed to disappear from her life.

To be her person she had to be a strong-willed girl. Something she prided herself on despite pressures from her parents to be something she was not. She was from the elite Tenjouin family. Known for their aristocrat status and beauty. For generations her family had been involved for Government, a High class family that was involved in history. One of the families whose money founded cities in the Japan, the U.S.A. and other small towns in Europe, Italy and even in France.

She worked to be an inspiration to others that she was more then just a carbon copy of her mother's beauty. Her passion, dueling, was something of strategy and required both mind and heart. She wanted people to look at her as something other then the next White Queen. She was a young girl, teenager even if her mask was older and serious. She didn't have time to love when her passion required her dedication. Her mother had married young, but she was not her mother no matter how often the comparison was brought up.

So behind the cold exterior of the Ice Queen she hid her emotions to herself.

And suddenly something warm, wet drifted from the corner of her eyes. Something she swore she would never allowed to happen. No weakness! No matter what! If she failed she would try harder! Though watching him go tugged at that last resistance. He wasn't her parents. He wasn't her fanboys or girls, people who only see the Queen of Obelisk of Blue. To him she was just Asuka.

'Don't go!'' It was quite shaky. ''Don't go!'' She threw her arms around Naruto holding him in place. She shut her eyes firmly and didn't want to let go. Burying her face into his back not caring that she was crying full blown tears. ''Don't go!'' Was all she could say.

''Asuka...I won't leave you,'' He said as her gripped loosened. He turned around and pulled her into a reassuring hug. ''I won't leave...'' He whispered as he held her tight.


	14. The Date: Ice Empress Deck

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Mai:Vote 4

Anzu: Vote 5

Serenity:3

0

Story Start (I've started putting links on my Profile. This will be the only crossover with links on the main page that's not Naruto Characters only. For other stories check our pages. Liks on Profile.)

0

Asuka woke up and had found her tears had topped flowing. She felt a sense of warmness, a gentle calmness reverberate through her being. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto who appeared to be gazing at something. She moved her head a bit and noticed she was in his arms, sitting in his lap as he held her protectively. She couldn't help but blush finding herself in such an intimate hold.

''It's not easy...'' Naruto said suddenly. ''This never ending void that can never be filled. It's why I always seek relations whenever I go. It pushes away the thought and pain. Every time I make another connection that's a doubt squash. It's a new sensation that I've explored and it reevaluates my existence. It gives me the hope to keep on fighting.''

''And what happens when this hole finally closes? Will your heart be able to retain all those connections.''

''That's the one answer I've been trying to search for...the one I've craved for years. I try not to think about it...only love those close to me. When I was no longer a first born, but born again as Naruto Uzumaki I was hated. Treated like a plague that shouldn't exist by my own village. The cold embrace of loneliness. It was the fact that I eventually made connections that stopped me from following the path of another like me. I am, was, depending on how you look at the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My friend was the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. His own father signing him a death warrant at six, his own uncle trying to kill him at eight, his siblings afraid of him, the fear of his village he became a cold blooded murderer until I helped him see that strength comes from bonds and having something to protect.

I sometimes wonder if I would have became the same as him. As my other half him if it wasn't for these human concepts. The only First Born to live to be born a human and live as a human. That I believe is the so reason why Kuiinshi must believe I am the only one who can bring about the final change. The only chosen child to live and understand life as it is. To live life instead of just passing judgment by observation. I've made the decision that after my work here is done it might be the time to put the truth out there.''

'''How can anyone deal with all this?''

''You get used to it after some time. It doesn't change the fact that at the core I'll always be just Naruto. Does this change the way you see me Asuka? I wouldn't blame you if it does. It's a lot to take in all at once.''

''No...I'm glad you were honest with me.''

''Because you know things can't and won't ever go back to the way they were. That's the unfortunate cost of learning the truth. The fantasy we built up for ourselves is forever destroyed. Especially considering everything we've been told all our lives isn't the truth. History is written by the winner and as such the past is prejudiced. Absolute History, Truth, Wisdom, and Power. That is the philosophy of Kuiinshi. Aid those who have been crippled by the failures. Lend a book to those who seek knowledge to change. Lend a hand to those who can't help themselves. Adapt or Die. It's as simple as that. The First Borns are the living threads of time. The Deaths have cost a change reaction causing time to corrode. Those who are not strong enough to adapt will fade when time begins again. Just like it always has. That is the one truth of being here. To someday take that final step and ascend, surpass the previous generation and continue the trend which is life. I want you to share that with me Asuka. I won't as for your absolute yes now. Though I'm hoping you'll let me guide you to the answer.''

''I...I'd like that...'' She answered as Naruto looked at his watch.

''Hhm 2:00...a bit off schedule. I guess that's one thing we won't be able to do.'' Naruto created a copy of himself after his statement startling Asuka a bit. ''Tell Wheeler we won't be able to come...'' The clone nodded and took off.

''Wheeler? You mean the dueling Monkey.''

''Yeah...I was going to take you a tour around the forest to see the wild life, but...''

''I see...''

''Yeah...leave it to that Yaroo Kaiba to build a school that teaches Children's Card Games in the middle of the ocean on an island with wild life.''

''Well that clears up one thing.''

''What's that?''

''I heard the original E.N. duelist never got alone with Kaiba and a many great Pros because of how they acted. That explains your dislike of Kaiba.''

They both shared a laugh at this. ''Yeah...him and his Screwing the Rules because he had Money. That was a crazy day. Watching Yugi steal his Grandpa's deck to duel his rival.''

''Steal...''

''Well not steal more like just using his grand father's deck which after the whole Pegasus stole the old man soul's thing became his deck. Yeah...how the hell does playing a children's card game result in someone being injured anyway?''

''Well...maybe it was a heart condition? You know holograms and all.''

''Yeah...I think it might have been something to do with his heart. Then there was Pegasus drunk ass. Did you know he tried to bring back his wife using the Thousand-Years Item and the technology from Kaiba Corp? Hell I've read Fanfiction that made more sense then that. He really needs to put down the bottle.''

''Wait...just how well did you know Pegasus?''

''He's the one who thought me how to duel. He raised me...the 40th time I've been raised sense I can alter my age. Anyway he wanted a disciple, someone who was a champion at the game to promote it. Once again...damn drunk.''

''Wait...you're telling me. Pegaus...creator of Duel Monsters was a drunk?''

''He created a children's card game based off ancient shadow magic based off ancient monsters and magic from the Egyptian time where people's soul were offered up to the shadows, people died, and all sorts of evil creatures; even going as far as created the God Cards, based off three powerful and dangerous creatures of which only have about 4 rivals, excluding my Bijuu Cards, whom I should mention said God Cards killed most of the people who worked on creating them. Does that not sound like someone who was abusing substances to you?

Then of course their were all these terrorist group trying to use said monster cards to rule over the world. One an ancient and evil spirit/alter ego formed from the psyche of a damaged tomb keeper wanting to kill the Pharaoh and gather the God Cards to rule or destroy the world...I forget which. Does this not all sound crazy to you? I mean heaven forbid. It's not like the cards were made of cardboard and ink and could be torn up,'' Naruto finished, the last part of his statement quite sarcastic.

''Wow...the way you said it makes...''

''A good portion of the world...whether people on the side of good or evil idiots? Yeah pretty much...just a little common sense. And to this day I will always believe Pegasus has problems. Why you might ask? Because he kidnapped the Abridger of that card show series LittleKuriboh and had me and Yugi tag duel him.''

''You're joking?''

''I kid you not...but still he's an inspiration for numerous new duelists. For some odd reason. Hey now did I mention it didn't we had to mention who we thought were inspirations for one of Hibiki-san classes?''

''Yeah, Mai-san and Anzu-san were my choices. More then the fact that they were female duelist showed that with their Harpies/Wind and Angel-Fairy/Light decks that you can be a good duelist without having monsters with overwhelmingly attack power.''

''Ah yes...unlike that ass Kaiba who showed off Blue-Eyes and later on Obelisk. You know that bastard had the nerve to do a best two-out-three scenarios just so he could his hands on more then just one of my cards. I mean there is ten bijuu and he couldn't justify having nine out of ten so he settled for two. Man...Being blasted by Ra Phoenix was a bitch. I don't know how Jonuichi survived.''

''Wait? He survived an attack by the Strongest God Card.''

''Well actually he died...he got better though. Yeah fucking Malik and his crazy ass death games. I'm just glad Mai and the others all survived. In fact you actually remind me a lot like Mai.'

''Really?'' She asked, pleasantly surprised Naruto complemented to her by comparing her to one of her idols.

''Yep!'' Naruto grinned. ''You both have wonderful perky full breasts!"'

Whap!

''Ow! Asuka-san what the hell?'' Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

''That was for being a damned pervert!'' She said folding her arms as her face looked flush. She seemed to be turning red a lot today.

''I compared you to one of your rivals. I'd thought you'd be happy!''

''Not if it concerns my body...you'e hopeless.''

''Hey! I have you no I'm not hopeless. Ask Mai...there's this trick I do with my tongue..''

Whap!

''Assssuka-saaan...'' Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head again.

''You're the worst...''

''Says the girl who said she would take me to the back of the academy and ravage me.''

''I was joking! I would never do that!'' She defended a little too readily.

''Anyway we should be going. There's a package waiting for us at the Card Shack.''

''The Card Shack?'' Now that drew Asuka's attention. The most obvious thing awaiting at the Card Shack would be new cards.

''Yeah...I want to keep as close to our original schedule as I can.''He said as he removed his arms much to Asuka's disappointment. She was just starting to get really comfortable.

They had returned to the campus and it turned quite a few heads. It wasn't often that Naruto and Asuka were seen traveling together, well not at all really. Not to mention both of them were dressed in clothes that pretty much said 'Date Clothes.' Not once had Asuka dressed up that nicely on a casual day. Not to mention she was wearing Passion Peach perfume and the two were walking close together like a couple.

''Konnichwa Tome-san,'' Naruto did a slight bow. ''Did the package arrive?''

''Right on schedule Naruto-chan, and I see you've brought Asuka-san with you.''

''Hello Tome-san.''

''You know you two make an adorable couple,'' Tome teased as Asuka blushed lightly and Naruto smirked.

''I agree...I need someone to keep me in line. With a firm cool hand and a tight grasp on to make sure the leash doesn't slip.''

''Oh my...''

''Naruto!''

''Fine...fine!'' Naruto took the package and opened it. Naruto took a pouch and handed it to Asuka.

''What's this?''

''Your new cards! Open it!''

Asuka opened it and was pleasantly surprised by all the new cards. ''Naruto...I...''

''Trust me...it took me all night the day I convinced that drunk bastard to make them. Took awhile for them to get here. All of them might not suit your style, but a little flare or twist here or there wouldn't hurt! Cyber and Ice Cyber decks are something but I'm thinking more of an Ice Empress deck consisting of Cyber, Shinobi, and Kitsune cards would bring about more or your potential!''

''You really know how to spoil a girl.'' Asuka said, smiling that rare reserved smile said to give those who witness a view of heaven.

''Yeah well...I try.'' He said leading her over to the side. ''Who knows your partner spirit might be among these cards.''

''My Spirit?''

''You have the potential...the power...the cards, despite being part of a children's card games are more then just cards. They are the medium for the actual spirits. I'm going to teach you how to awaken and control this power. I'll tell you more later when they aren't prying eyes,'' He said as all the students there were staring at them.

''Uzumaki Naruto I challenge you to a duel!'' One Osiris Red student declared.

Asuka scowled in annoyance as she tried to keep her anger in check. That student was pushed beside by an Obelisk blue.

''What do you think your doing with the Obelisk Queen you red drop-out?'' The person who asked was a mixture of red, yellow, and orange; obviously dyed, about 5'7 and he looked like a second or maybe a third year.

It never ceased to fail to Naruto's amazement. It only took a week before these idiots took one look at the fact he was in Osiris red and assumed he was a poor duelist. Dismissing the fact he defeated Two top duelists form Obelisk, their Head Master, The Top of Ra Yellow and other students all they saw was his dorm.

''He's on a date. Do you mind?''

Naruto was dumb founded, the statement came from none other then Asuka. She was found of her privacy and didn't like most people in her personal opinion. The fact that she stated that...why did she state that?

''I hope that's ok...'' She said low enough only for him to hear. After what happened before she did a lot of thinking on the way here. She didn't know where her feelings for Naruto stood, but she knew she was falling for him. She didn't want him to thank she was ashamed for being with him.

''W-Wha...how...how could someone like you get the Obelisk Queen.''

''Let's see...I'm not a douchebag,'' Naruto held up a finger. ''Two I got good hair...Three 'I'm quite intelligent. Four I'm a magnificently handsome bastard if I do say so myself.'' Asuka rolled her eyes at that one. ''Five...I can keep my eyes above her neckline for longer then thirty seconds. Should I stop now or should I continue.''

''I, Gregory Wilson challenge you to a duel! If I win you stay away from Asuka-sa...''

''That's Tenjouin-san to you...'' Asuka hissed out.

''A-T-Tenjouin-san...''

''And if you want a duel so badly I'll duel you.''

''B-B-But A-I mean Tenjouin-san...''

''If you win I'll let you take me out on a date.'' She finished, distaste in her mouth at the word date and word you that didn't include Naruto. Gregory's eyes lit up and he grinned. ''If I win you leave me and Naruto alone for the rest of the week.''

''Deal...''

Half an hour later everyone arrived at the Obelisk dueling stadium. Most of the students showed up at the prospect of the Obelisk Queen dueling a second year who designated himself as the second generation flame duelist.

''Hey Aniki why is Asuka-san dueling this guy anyway?''

Naruto turned to Shou. ''You see Syrus that dueche interrupted our date. As such Asuka challenged him to a duel.'' Simple as that.

''Gwah! A Date! You and Asuka-san.'' Misawa looked like he was about to suffer from a brain tumor.

''Now come on guy...anyone with common sense could tell you liked Asuka but it wasn't mutual.''

''OOooo...'' By the groaning and cries of why it seemed like Misawa didn't hear him.

''DUEL!'' The two duelist cried out.  
0  
Gregory: 4000  
Asuka: 4000  
0  
''I hope you don't mind if I go first beautiful,'' The duelist of Greek descent said flashing her a cheesy smile. Asuka only snorted in contempt. Normally she wasn't like this and tried to be more...tolerant of people, but today was turning out to be an emotional day to her. The wall of ice around was her heart was being chiseled away by Naruto allowing some of her emotions to come out so her patience for foolishness wasn't at it's usual level.

''I summon Burning Impachi in attack mode and end my turn cutie.'' (1850) A giant wicked wooden spirit alit with flames appeared on the field.  
Asuka hated that, being underestimated because she was a girl.

''Draw!'' She drew a card and looked at her hand. She then smiled, '' I start by activating the Field spell legendary ocean!'' The field turn into that of a massive ocean with a city in the background. ''This card downgrade all WATER monster in both player's hand and on the field by 1 level and increases their attack and defense by 200 points. With that I summon Snowflake the Ice Fox in attack mode.'' A fourteen feet female fox with white fur appeared.

0  
Snow flake  
Type:Kitsune  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 5  
Attack:2100  
Defense: 1500  
Description: A fox spirit from a pack of ice Kitsune who uses fierce ice based attacks.  
0

''I attack your Burning Impachi!''  
Snowflake's twin tails were brought up high. They then released a blast of ice that frozen Burning Impachi which exploded into pixels.

000  
Asuka: 4000  
Gregory: 3450  
000

Gregory gritted his teeth at this.  
''I then place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''Draw! I play the spell card Bonfire. I can add 1 level 4 or lower Fire monster from my deck to my hand. Now I attack my Spell card Blaze Accelerator. I can choose 1 Pyro monster with 500 or less attack from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster you control.'' Snowflake was destroyed by a burst of fire. ''Because of my card's effect I can not declare an attack during this abttle phase. I then summon a monster face down in defense mode and play a card face down and end my turn.''

''Draw! I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode!'' (1600) A staff carrying young woman with silver hair and white/light blue clothing appeared. ''I then equip the spell Sickle of Ice to increase her attack points by 500!'' The staff disappeared replace by a light blue sickle with a snow white blade. (2100) Cold enchanter destroys Gregory's face down monster Fire Princess. (1500)

''You've activated my Trap Volcanic Armor!You loose 500 Life points.''

000  
Asuka: 3500  
Gregory: 3450  
000

''I end my turn!''  
''Draw!'' He then picks a card from his hand. ''I activate the spell Card Soul of Fire. My opponent must draw 1 card. Then select 1 Pyro-Tyoe Monster from my deck and remove it from play. Now I can inflict damage to your life points half that monster's attack and I choose Twin-headed fire dragon.''  
0000  
Asuka: 2400  
Gregory: 3450  
0000  
''I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''Draw!'' Asuka drew a card and looked at each of her cards trying to decide what to do.

''Come on Asuka! Show that flaming fool what's what!''

A smile graced her lips at Naruto's proclamation.

''I summon Foxfish in attack mode!'' A strange green Foxfish creature with fins for arms and gills appeared.

0  
Foxfish  
Stars: 3  
Type:Fish  
Attribute: Water  
Attack: 1100  
Defense: 700  
Effect: When this card attacks a face down monster and does not destroy it special summon another Foxfish to the field.  
0

After attacking with her monster and the attack being cancel as Gregory's Volcano Counter had 1300 defense she activated her monster's special ability. Explaining her monster's effect a second Fox Fish was summoned to the field in defense mode.

''Now I activate my Cold Enchanter's special ability. My discarding a card I place an Ice Counter on your Volcanic Counter. I end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Gregory smirked. ''I summon my Darkfire Solider number 1 in attack mode.'' (1700) True to the name the monster was a fire using looking solider. ''I attack your Foxfish.'' Before it could attack Asuka activated one of her face down cards.

''I activate Blizzard Wall! I change the position of my Foxfish!'' The Hybrid monster was still destroyed. ''Because the monster you attacked was destroyed in battle I place an Ice Counter on your Darkfire Solider number 1!''

Gregory scowled as a second of his monsters was put on ice. ''I place one card face down and end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Asuka said as she drew a card from her deck. The cheers were growing louder by the second. Her opponents was obviously being unnerved by all the booing he was receiving.

''I summon Snow Kunoichi Fubuki in attack mode!'' A pink haired rather well developed young woman in snow gear appeared. (2100)  
0  
Snow Kunoichi Fubiki  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 5  
Attack: 1900  
Defense: 1600  
Description: A kunoichi once in the hire of a villainous traitor to her country, her Ice Prison attack slowly freezes the life out of her opponents.  
0

''I activate the spell Mystical space Typhoon and destroy your face down card.''

Gregory could only cry out in distress as his Trap card Firewall was destroyed.

''I now attack your Life Points directly with Cold Enchanter and Snow Kunoichi Fubuki and end this duel!''  
0  
Asuka: 2400  
Gregory: 0  
0

Gregory fell to his knees as his life points dropped down to zero. The room was filled for cheer the Obelisk Blue Queen. Asuka checked the time on her phone and it was twelve minutes past three. More then enough time to finish spending the rest of the day with Naruto. Asuka stepped down from the platform only to be greeted by a move of people.

_'Quick close your eyes.' _Naruto's voice reverberated through her head. Decided it would be better to just do what he said and asked questions later she did just yet. Cries of pain and surpised echoed throughout the room. She opened her eyes on instinct as a bright blinding lflash of light started to dim. The next thing she knew Naruto scooped her up in his arms and everything from then on was hazy. When she was able to focus she realized they were at the beach.

''Sorry about that...didn't want to blind you with a flash bomb.''

''A little more forewarning next time will be nice.''

''Right, forewarning next time...got it.'' He said as he sat her down. ''Now it's time to continue the rest our date.'' Naruto replied as he then mentioned the next part of the planned day.

000

Chapter End

000

For those who have read my Avatar story you already recognize Snowflake. The prequel story which will feature the original Yugioh characters will be called the Elemental Nation Duelist. If you read this chapter then you know a young Naruto will be raised and thought how to play dueling monsters by Pegasus. A lot of spoilers this story will contain about the prequel series so if you don't want it to be spoiled then stop reading right here. I know must of you won't so don't blame me. Prequels are made all the time.

Also a response to that one review about pairings. This isn't cannon so don't bring up cannon pairings or such. That's annoying. Also if you wish you can send your real names in reviews. Why? Whoever I notice gives me the most reviews (One per chapter) I will make an Oc character based on them (Send a preferred style of deck and main monster as well) and have them as an OC in the story.


	15. The Date:A Wonderful Night

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Mai:Vote 4

Anzu: Vote 5

Serenity:3

0

Story Start (I've started putting links on my Profile. This will be the only crossover with links on the main page that's not Naruto Characters only. For other stories check our pages. Liks on Profile.)

0

Naruto took out a blindfold from his pocket. ''Now I need you to put this on.'' he stated as he presented the item.

''A blind fold? Can't I just close my eyes?''

''Now, now Asuka-san you might be too tempted to peak. I hate for you to be a bad girl and then I had to punish you...on second thought.'' He said with a smirk.

''You are such a damn pervert I swear...'' She responded with a scowl.

''Yeah, but I'm a funny one huh?'' He asked as a smile tugged at Asuka's lips. ''Besides I'm not really a pervert. Yeah I agree and accept the label for simplicity sakes, but I'm not really a pervert.''

''Oh? And how are you not a pervert?'' She asked with an raised eyebrow.

''A pervert is 97% of the people who ended up teaching me. They'll read books, steal female underwear, grope, and peek on girls. I have the balls actually go up and talk to a girl or woman and even have the ability to match seduction hit for hit and back up my bragging. In other words I'm more or a lecher then pervert.''

''Yeah, that's really much better...'' Asuka replied with a snort.

''I'm telling you just let me do my tongue trick just once...'' He began as Asuka smacked him on the back of the head.  
Whap!

''You see...just because you hit me I won't take you to your gift.''

Asuka's head snapped up. 'Gift?' ''But you already got me cards. Really Naruto this is too much. I haven't gotten you anything.'' She responded with a look of guilt.

''Relax Asuka...all the gifts I'm giving you or have given you are all practical. Not useless trinkets that a lot of girls seem to loose their minds over. Now like I was saying before I'm going to need you to put on this blind fold.''

Asuka relented, the sooner she did this the sooner it would be over. Naruto removed behind her and placed the cloth over her eyes and tied it.

''Ok now move your hands behind your back so I can tie them.'' Once more he wore that perverse grin.

''Uzumaki!'' She snapped, not finding his suggestion funny.

''I'm kidding! Hey Asuka-san did I mention you have the most beautiful golden colored eyes? When I saw them the first I couldn't help but smile. You'd notice that right?''

It was official. Naruto was the most infuriating guy she ever. One moment she wanted to smack him for a perverted comment the next he was whispering things that brought a smile to her face. Naruto led her further down the beach. With each step Asuka grew more anxious. What was it that Naruto was going to reveal now? After then minutes they came to a stop and he removed her blind fold. ''Oh my Kami!''

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how Asuka's eyes lit up. He was seeing more emotions from her today then the entire time he had been around her the entire school year, well past several months. The fact she almost squeeled was a bonus. He had to remember to tease her about it later. Naruto picked up the gift and brought it to her.

''Say hello to little Lexi,'' Naruto said handing the Fox Kit to Asuka.

''She's so adorable,'' Asuka cooed as the Kit played with finger that Asuka brought to it's attention.

''She's a Kitsune. A spirit fox and after the ritual a life long companion.''

''Ritual?''

''Yeah...she'll be one of the partners you'll make. Spirit Fox's are quite intelligent.''

''How will I take care of her? What about Class?''

''Oh don't worry. One of my Kagebunshin will look after her during class. I'll buy the food and necessary equipment and send you all the information you need. Depending on your animal partner you get unique advantages. Kitsune make it where mind control and illusions don't affect you to the degree of other people. The stronger the spirit the stronger their protection. Also when she grows older she'll develop the intellect necessary for human speech. Also those who are bonded often can speak telepathically. She's an advance kit for her age already able to turn invisible or such. Though be warned. Kitsune can be quite tricky and a hand full at times.''

''Tricky and a hand full? Sounds like someone I know.'' Asuka said with a mirthful grin.

''Hey! Kitsune are usually female anyway. I just happen to be one of those rare male exceptions. If anything you ladies are the tricky ones. Gotta keep an eye on you lot at times. Never know when you might be up to shifty business.''

''It's all in your head trust me. So what's next?''

''We head into town and...''

''But were int he middle of the ocean? How would we get...'' She paused for a moment.

''Did you just remember I'm a dimension hopper?'' He asked with a teasing grin.

''Just hurry up and get on with the next phase or whatever...'' She said as she stroked Lexi's chin. ''Wait...why Lexi?''

''As you know I've given everyone an affectionate nickname or just a name I use because I don't care for their names and I'm too lazy to remember.''

''Right, you tend to call Shou, Syrus, and Hayato, Chumley alot. Now that I think about it you never gave me a nickname.'' Truth be told she felt a little left out. Everyone, even Junko and Momoe, whom he called each either Jazz or Min at one occasion had a nickname. Hell he even called Chronos, Crowler one time and got a detention for it. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

0  
Flash Back-A Month ago  
0  
''I'm sorry about that Mam!"' A student replied.

''That's DOCTOR Crowler...I mean Chronos. Uzumaki that's a detention!"' Chronos cried out pointing at Naruto.

''What!'' Naruto cried out. ''What'd I do?'' He asked with confusion. As far as he knew besides ogling Asuka he hadn't done anything to piss Chronos off...yet!

''Because of you I referred myself as Doctor Crowler-no ne!''

''Well you did it not me. Shouldn't you be giving yourself detention Professor?'' A few students snickered at this.

''That's two days detention for being a smart aleck.''

''I thought as a student I'm supposed to be smart. I'd hate to be dumb. Then I get no where in life.''

''Make that THREE!''

0  
Flashback end  
0

''Aleixs...''

''What?'' She responded, brought from her day dream. ''That's what your nickname would have been. Alexis...be the way we're here...'' Naruto said bringing her from out of her daydream. Low and behold they were at a Carnival.

''You keep going at this rate there might not be much we can do for the second or third date.''

''Other worlds...'' Was his only reply as he surveyed the scene. Asuka wasn't sure if he was joking or not. She decided to worry about that later. The last time Asuka was at a Carnival was when she was twelve and her brother...her brother. She looked up, surprised at Naruto's serene eyes.

''We can leave if you want. If you're having bad memories and all...''

''No...you went through all this trouble and I hate to be ungrateful.''

''Asuka-san...whatever it takes to see you smile I'll do it.'' He said softly squeezing her hand.

''B-Baka...don't say things like that so suddenly,'' She said looking away. Her heart felt like it was going to leep out of it's chest. He seemed able to make her feel so special with a few words. ''Even if you have to share my heart with others. For tonight...these eyes...lips...body and soul are yours and only yours.'' He whispered gently as he kissed her cheek.

When this date was over she was going to kiss him senseless. His lips would be so soar all he would be able to do was mumble she decided. ''What time is it?''

''Four...going on five...I was going to wait to tell you, but I don't want to freak you out. I left body doubles of us back at the academy.''  
''Do you have a power for every situation.''

''Seven for every situation. Learn about an average of ten per world and I've been to at least 40. You loose track after awhile...two please,'' Naruto said when they got to the booth.

Once inside the duo looked around, trying to see what to do or go on first. Naruto took a map and opened it.

"Find anything interesting?" Asuka asked after three minutes.

Naruto looked backup and offered the map to Asuka pointing at one of the rides.

"This looked promising."

The first ride was a hell of a ride to be honest. Quite insane, as some might put it. It was done in the design of a spaceship, in fact one of the early models during the first space race that took place between the U.S.A. and Russia. The ride itself consisted of people sitting in seats and being strapped. Now it was called the space drift as it was to give the impression the ship lost control and you were hurling out of control throug space. 70 rotations within the time of two minutes. They said in space no one can hear you scream. This was true as the ship would spin and began to pick up speed it left it's occupants unable to scream. When the ride was over it was an impressive accomplishment not for you to fall over or puke.

They ride several other rides as well. Including Roller coaster there was a ride that was composed of a fifty foot bungee-jump and a bunch of crazy other things like an entire ride that had them going backwards.

5:35

''That was fun...'' Naruto said as a slightly wobbled Asuka held onto his arm.

''Yeah, fun...''

''Let's head to the game area.''

Booths lined the makeshift corridors that they made to corral the guests from one place to another. The Game areas were no different. The game styles ranged from the simple, such as Dart games and hit the bottles, to more technologically inclined games like the Water inflating balloon games and mechanical skeetball. Noises of winners rang out as people had managed to beat the odds of the games and won the prizes. And in proper carnival fashion, the prizes were mostly brightly colored and pretty useless unless you liked stuffed animals or inflatable figures.

"So, where do we want to start?"

Looking the games over, Naruto found one that caught his eye. A classic game that probably existed in every carnival ever made; the Milk Bottle game. A simple three metal bottles that were stacked upon themselves. The game was simple, for a dollar you have two to three soft balls to knock over the stacked bottles to win a prize. The stacked bottles were set a certain distance away from the counter each person was standing behind. Naruto went first, placing a dollar down for the vendor to come over and provide the three balls for him to throw.

Naruto tossed one of the balls up and caught it. He then turned to Asuka and smirked. He jerked his hand back and let the ball fly knocking over the bottles. There were some applause and cheers at the show Naruto was supplying. The Vendor was just plain confounded.

''Well you won sir so pick a price,'' Of course the vendor wasn't that impressed, he was more annoyed. The more saps tried to knock down the bottles and fail the more money he got from the cut. Someone knocking down the bottles in the first try was a one in ten-thousand.

''Asuka?''

Asuka surveyed the prizes. She wasn't really a girl for stuffed animals. She noticed a fox among the prices and decided to get them. 'I'll go with the Fox,'' He said as the vendor handed her the price. It was silly really. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile. She just didn't really pay attention to girly things like make-up, fashion, or gossip like her friends did. She had too much of that stuff growing up around her mother.

The vendor gave them a questioning look as they still stood there. ''I still have two balls left,'' Naruto suddenly answered. ''No rules says I can't knock down more bottles and win more prices. No one really does it in the first try I assume so...'' The Vendor grumbled and set up the bottles again. Being the show off that he was Naruto dropped the ball on his foot, his foot raised off the crowd and caught the ball with his toes. A weight which assuredly would have caused damage to the foot of a normal person. He spun 360 degrees and flung the ball knocking down the bottles. The cheering was even louder this time. Asuka rolled her eyes at her date's actions, despite bearing a small smile herself.

''I'll think I'll go with another Fox. I should get something for Junko and Momoe too.''

''Sounds like a good idea. How would you explain how'd you got them though?'' He asked as something suddenly came to Asuka's mind. She was enjoying herself so much she forgot certain facts that pertained to them getting there and how she was the only person at the Academia who knew of Naruto's secrets.

''You can say there was some kind of online contests and you won them and decided to give them to us,'' She replied, thinking quickly on her feet.

''You're ok with that? Saying the gifts were won with them in mind. ''

While Asuka wasn't too happy about the whole sharing deal she supposed that easing into with her friends instead of women she didn't know would be easier.

''I'll be fine.''

The bottles were stacked against. Much to the disappointment of The crowd Naruto didn't do any special trick. He just threw the ball and knocked it down. So now Asuka was carrying three Foxes. A little ring toss and darts later the prices were sealed in a scroll Naruto was carrying with them and they got on the Ferris Wheel. Like many scenes in several old romance movies the Ferris Wheel came to the stop as the Duo looked up at the Carnival from their seat at the top.

''Thank you Naruto...this is one of the best days I ever had.''

''I enjoyed myself as well...you know we have six more days. Maybe we can spend three at the academy and three more on the outside.''

''I would enjoy that,'' She said as she held Naruto's jacket tighter around her. He had unsealed it when it started getting dark and gave it to her so she could keep warm.

Suddenly Fireworks started to go off.

'Hope'

'You'

'Had'

'A'

'Wonderful'

'First'

'Date'

'From'

'Your'

'Sexy'

'Fox'

'Maelstrom'

Asuka couldn't help but chuckle at the message. The usage of the word Fox wasn't even needed for her to know who had set this up.

''If you keep this up you might end up spoiling,'' Asuka said with a teasing grin.

''So should I stop?'' He replied, turning the grin.

''Now I didn't say that...'' She said as felt his arm move around her. Se didn't say anything as he moved towards her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his. The only thing mattering to her now was the fact they were together and she was happy just being with him.

000

Chapter End

000

Took me awhile but I finished Three Chapters. People if you're going to give me card ideas please use proper spelling, grammar, and punctuation. If you don't I'm least likely to consider your ideas. And no ridiculously overpowered Kage/Akatsuki cards please. If you haven't noticed I tried to keep a balance of power for my cards so they weren't ridiculous. Anyway the First Date is over but the Arc is just beginning.

Any humorous ideas on what could be done for dates or Naruto training Asuka to master her power scenarios are welcomed. I have an off shot one-shot called 'She Is the One' recently out. A song-fic/proposal/one-shot which is slightly AU.

I have another one in mind featuring a vengeful Naruto which takes place during the Society of Light Scenario. I know a lot of you are looking forward to that one.

A second idea is a strip duel scenario. Enough said. Any other one-shot ideas and more card/original character ideas are still welcomed.


	16. Six Days:The Start of Asuka's Training

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Mai:Vote 6

Anzu: Vote 5

Serenity:3

Isis: 2

0

Story Start- 6 fays until the Academy duel. First chapter of Asuka's Awakening Arc.

0  
''For the last time no!'' Asuka all but shouted as Junko and Momoe pestered her for the 40th time about the details of her and Naruto's date. Thankfully when she got back it was late at night and her friends were asleep. No one suspected the duo skipped the island. Classes were only half the time they regularly were to give students to do homework, make up assignments, and other such things in time for the School Duel. For a school whose primary function is teaching children how to play children's card game it was really advance education wise. With Duel Monsters on the rise more and more jobs were popping up relating to it.

Duel Monsters was branching out, now doing major sponsorships and such. It was getting to the point where people could be hired out as tutors of all things. It was often encouraged to learn a second language, Japanese or English on the inverse with the two being the primary Duel Monster players. Germany, France, Parts of South America, China, and other nations were all being enveloped by the Phenomena. The fact that it was possible to get a PhD in dueling also opened up newer education possibilities. Part of dueling monsters was understanding the fundamentals of many things. One could venture a field in economics or even art with some of the higher division jobs connected with dueling.

Depending on recommendations and how your grades were, with the proper tutor in classes not covered in Academia one could get into a good for year college. Most students graduated in three to four years.

Most of the students who graduated were Often Obelisk Blues or Ra Yellows. Those who became Blue off the bat were exceptional and often graduated in three years. As such three years was the standard graduation period, but it wasn't unheard of for a student to take four or five years. Ra Students could take as long as four and the rare cases there would be five year Osiris graduates. Very rare instances.

Those who improved drastically were often admitted to higher level houses through early promotion.  
The Cut-off age for students were twenty years of age. By that time they would need special written permission by parents and recommendation of a teacher to become a teacher's aid. That way they could take night courses or do other means to fill the education requirement. Often becoming part time dueling instructors or such.

It was amazing how a simple children's card game could become integrated into society and brought about a major change. In fact cards were even being collected and auction at insane high prices like pieces of valuable art because of their rarity.

''Oh come on Asuka-san! Please!" Junko pleaded. While true she was a bit disappointed at this development seeing as she developed a small crush on Naruto because he saved her life during the Wheeler Incident, but she was still happy for her friend. Anyone with a hint of common sense could sense something was going on between them.

''If I didn't answer the first 40 times what makes you think asking again is going to make you answer?''

''I'm very stubborn Asuka-san you know that. I could keep this up all day.''

Asuka was just as stubborn if not more so. Suddenly her PDA received a message. She read the contents of the message.  
'_First day of training. Show up at the Beach. Don't worry about clothing. I've got that covered. See you in one hour. The Kitsune.'' _Asuka wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Most likely knowing Naruto it couldn't be good. Momoe snatched the PDA away. ''Momoe-san!'' Asuka snapped.

''Oh what's this...the beach? The Kitsune?'' Momoe read out as the PDA was snatched right back.

''Mind your business!''

Both Junko and Momoe backed up, not wanting to be victim of the Ice Queen's wrath.

''S-Sorry Asuka-san we just wanted to know.''

''And I told you I didn't want to talk about.''

''But we're your friends Asuka-san. Don't we deserve to know what's going on?'' Junko asked as Asuka sighed.  
She didn't want her friends to be worried but this whole thing was new to her. She didn't even know if Naruto and her were a couple. But maybe she could see today when she met him at the beach.

''Asuka-san is smiling!'' Momoe squealed.

''Asuka-san must be thinking about something incredible to smile like that. So tell us...how big is his...''

''Junko!'' Asuka cried out aghast.

''Wallet? Why? What did you think I was going to say Asuka-san?'' Her friend asked innocently, though the slyness of her tone gave it away.  
Asuka decided to ignore Junko's teasing. Right now she had a meeting with Naruto to attend to. After managing to give her friends the slip she made it down to the beach side. Naruto was sitting on the sand gazing at the sea. On a blanket was a pair of clothing. Grey sweats and a sleeveless white tank top.

'''The clothes might not be all that flattering, but better then getting your other outfits dirty.''  
Asuka supposed it could have been worse. It could have been a two piece string bikini set, seeing as how much of a lecher Naruto acted at times. I set up some blankets not to far from hear hung up by clothespin so no one should see you change. With a quick thank you she went off to go change. She returned and Naruto was brewing some concoction. ''It was often believed in my world once you reached a certain age you couldn't use chakra.

Though off course our chakra isn't the only chakra. Luckily enough most chakra or energies are interchangeable. Though energy used by users of death or healing energies are as interchangeable as chakra. What I gift people with is some of my own energy; growing, evolving, always multiplying. Based off the three principals of regeneration, self multiplication, and evolution my power always changes and grow. That is why I am the epicenter of Kuiinshi's plan. I am a living weapon and shield who not only knows no limit, but I have the soul and conscious to make choices for myself. The ability to use emotions as a drive and never fall weak to a set limit like all those before me. My greatest wish is not revenge...but to rebuild my family and stop this endless suffering that these fools deities, gods, humans, and demons always stupidly find themselves evolved in or create. If I have to slaughter a billion beings so a hundred-million can live in peace so be it.

I'm tired Asuka...I'm tired of seeing parents not involved in either side have to bury their children. I'm tired of seeing little children cry out for there parents and if I have to be a monster to cause similar pain and wipe out those who keep up these wars and enforce these conflicts; family or not then I will fulfill that roll.

Because in most of the worlds I've been too people are sheep. People of my world, in a magical society of Britain, and so many others people are blind fools who listen to their government without a thought in their heads. They believe prejudices and are too cowardly to stand for themselves. I once saw a group over a thousand run from a group of ten because they didn't have the guts to stand up for themselves. Their government corrupt enough to accept brides and bullshit flimsy excuses that let the captured members of these group go free and cause more terror instead of thinking for the benefit of the people.

Even heroes and those of light so arrogant in their ways they believe what's best. Some who are too weak to kill their enemies. Enemies who have gone on and killed thousands because these bastards were too worried about their image and approval. Tell me Asuka...if a Psychopath had a gun trained on a pregnant woman whom which he is holding captive. A man who has killed 300 people, and raped several dozen women who has planted bombs all over the key point of the city and could trigger it at any moment. You have powers similar to mine and you could snap his neck in less then five second and saved all these people.

Would you risk going with his demands and use your power to disarm him and have him apprehended by the police only for him to do escape and do this shit again, one of his victims your only sibling later on or would you kill him? Keep in mind this same guy is always locked in an insane asylum but always escapes. The only thing you loose is your image of a hero.''

Asuka was quiet for a few seconds before she answered. ''I'd...I would kill him...'' She answered, her voice strangely foreign then what it usually sounded. ''I...would never kill without good reason. I'd never even consider the idea, but if I could save the lives of thousand and keep my family protected I would do it.'' She answered, finding herself shaking.

''I know of villains like that. One so similar to bio I just gave it said that he has killed the equivalent of the population of a major country and he still lives...''

''Oh Kami,'' Asuka cried out, disgusted that a monster that killed that many was still alive.

''Kuiinshi has told me about this man. He keeps getting thrown back in an asylum and escaping. So many opportunities to kill him, but you know how a lot of heroes are. They wouldn't dare break their moral code. They wouldn't dare anger or scare the people. They just love playing the hero. I'm guilty to a degree keeping any killings I made a secret from these heroes or people to keep their trust. You know, at the ripe of age of a minute my life was threatened by one of these mad men. He wanted to use the Bijuu and the moon to take over the world by placing our entire world under hypnosis and control our world.

Because I was too much of a fool, a fucking idealist who believed peace could be brought by talking I allowed this madmen to get his hands on a powerful pawn. A traitor I should have killed when I first had the chance, but almost risked my entire village; no the entire Elemental Nations for. Is the life of murders and rapists really worth an entire planet of people trying to live their lives? My eyes were forcefully opened the day Kuiinshi found me. It was a hell of a wake up call. He used an illusion, made me watch as he slaughtered everyone I cared about was slaughtered. Telling me that if eh chose to he could kill everyone I cared about and couldn't even stop him. Even as the most powerful shinobi in the nations after the defeat of Madara I couldn't even come close to touching him. In fact he beat he with a single move.

He told me moves were going to be made soon and my world would soon be involved and we had little help for survival. That is when our grand partnership began. You Asuka, will be one of the special ones.''

''Special...Ones?''

''One of my chosen wives. One of my Empresses of Darkness. My Supreme Queen of Darkness if Yubel was right.''

''Want to explain that one?''

''Kuiinshi...has no qualms of changing history itself to fit our plans. Though even he has his limits and most rest when he changes fate itself, disrupting the Sisters of Fate. The Sisters of Fate are the collective Fate and reality Goddesses of the dimensions. A Fate Goddess from each culture. Anyway, either through time travel or conquest my blood line is implicated through history, making sure I am the divine heir and successor to many lines. The line through here is that of the Supreme King. A ruler of an alternate dimension to this very own.

The Supreme King commands an army of minions, the Duelists of Death being the most prominent. Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Deminst, King of Armageddon, and Skull Night are such six servants. My Dark Guardian and one of my numerous spirits is that of Yubel herself.

Despite some of Yubel's dislike towards the Neo-spacians because of her space trip the incarnation of the Supreme King which I share with another who was the former of that birth right once, was a Neo Space Prince. The Supreme King is destined to destroy a being called the Light of Destruction.''

''Where...is the former once holder of the birth right then?''

''He is alive and well. I have Yubel watch over him. His name is Judai Yuki, a bit clueless at times but a good guy. I'm sure if he was in my place you would found a good guy in him.''

''You sound certain...''

''My tongue is speaking no lies. You see, some of these positions I garnered are on the Light, Darkness, or other sides. Some of these kingdoms I take through conquer or by changing history have rulers who are...stubborn more or less. I hate to destroy a kingdom or cause damage when I take over so I go with the more cunning approach. Those like Yuki who I find are valuable confidants and that I do not need to force into the position as a Puppet Head serve as rulers in my stead when I travel elsewhere.''

''I have another question,'' Asuka asked, thinking back to another of Naruto's statement. ''When you referred to me as your empress. Does that hold any significance?''

''Yes...Yubel told me that the other Dark Guardian is arriving. That my Queen, my Supreme Queen could be found here.''

''And you believe that's me?''

''You know any other ladies here that can see duel spirits? Well if you don't count Hibiki-sensei.''

''Hibiki-sensei? She can see spirits?'' Askua inquired curiously.

''Indeed...Judai is in possession of the champion Kuyou's...her little brother's deck. Judai's dueling spirit is that of Winged Kuriboh. Though that is a story for another time. It's time to begin by me assessing you.'' Naruto finished as he moved over to Asuka, placing one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

Asuka couldn't help but shiver as a warmness filled her body at Naruto's touch.  
''Exercise...''

''What?'' She responded to Naruto's statement.

''You'll have to start exercising more. Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and runs. Even some light weight training. No matter what I encourage everyone to train both mentally and physically. While your figure is impressive, almost hourglass like with you leaning towards top heavy you need a physically powerful body. Able to go a few miles running without tire and able to lift about 50 to 75 pounds with ease. Now I'm not talking Olympic style training where you lose some cup sizes and feminine appeal. I'm talking more about the Warrior/Amazon/Alien Girl sort of power balance.

You'll also have to work on strengthening your mind as well to prevent attempts at controls or such. It'll take a few years for your mind to be protected from truly powerful beings even with my help. Even with your potential you are not what is referred to as a full soul reincarnation. One where they carried the blood and even the soul of their past lives. So measures against minor beings such as hypnotist or wanna-be Shadow Duelists shouldn't have much affect on you.''

Lexi rubbed against Asuka's leg startled her a bit. Asuka picked up the kit and started stroking her ear.

''How long until I began bonding with Lexi?''

''That'll take some time. That'll happen gradually as you spend more time with her.'' Naruto moved to the front of her cupping Asuka's cheeks. ''Ever breath you take will be towards finding your center. You have to dig deep down into that core and grasp that power. Grasp it and force it to the surface.'' His hands trailed down to her sides. ''Do not let the power control you. The power is yours to control. This power will not always be light. No it will at times be seducing, dark, tempting. When you use this power you will sometimes assume another form. A dark seductress with power at your fingertips. The sensations will be overwhelming and incredible. Do not let it over take you.'' Naruto said taking a deck from her pocket and handing it to her.

''I have many decks for many purposes. A deck of darkness on it's own field with vile creatures. I catalog these creatures and send my notes to Pegasus who catalogs them. Sometimes the number of these creatures are falsely cataloged. It helps draw out those into the darkness who sought these cards and make it easier for me to use these cards against these darkness seekers when they are in the guise of an average duelist. When your power grows the limit of your monsters grows as well. Sometimes new cards are gifted to you y the darkness or your cards are altered. Depending on the nature of the duel your cards themselves might transform into their darker counterparts to suit your need. It would be foolish to believe the same does not hold true for real Shadow Duelist.''

**Then why not test her with a duel of shadows.''** Both spun at the sound of the voice, Naruto with a kunai and card in hands respectively ready to fight or summon. The person or thing was humanoid, seven feet and wearing an assortment of duel nature clothing. By the enchanting figure the humanoid was very womanly, on the left half was dark leather clothing with a wicked demonic wing sprouted from her left side. On the right was angelic white clothing and an angel's wing on the right. The custom was connected together in a fashion it looked professional. The woman was wearing a black and white half masked split down the middle. From what could be seen of her skin she was pale, a lightish-blue tint with a humanoid dark blue eye on the left and a feline creature like golden eye on the right. Her hair was as black as a raven's feather and was the length of her upper back with silver and golden high lights. She wore no shoes and hovered a few feet above the ground.  
''What is your name spirit?'' Naruto demanded in a crisp and firm tone.

Asuka couldn't help but shuddered at how demanding Naruto sounded then chiding herself for drifting off into this line a thought when this unknown and powerful if she was feeling the intensity correctly, creature was in front of them.

**''I am the other Guardian. Counterpart to Yubel. Do you not remember me...Master?''**

****''That's often a sacrifice for my power during these jumps. I loose memories. Because the Chess master uses a lot of power just to help me enter these realms and plant a girm grasp in history I myself each time need to build up from the bottom whether it be power wise or other such reasons. What is your name?''

**''I am Zabyl. I have come to bind myself to the Mistress of Darkness. To think his Majesty is here taking her up as a charge. This makes things all the easier.''**

''Easier?'' Asuka asked, not sure what the guardian had in mind.

''To bond with her. To merge bodies. I have been harvesting souls to power the spell Super Polymerization. Like the God Cards this is a card not meant for mortals to wield. I have altered the card for specific dueling and shadow magic purposes. Like the spells Fusions or fusion field you can fuse monsters and even going as far as fusing one of your opponents monsters adding on to the attack power of said fusion monster. Some of the fusion monsters that are in our decks can be synchronized with just about any monster as long as the base monster required is used in the fusion. So say a Dragon fusion required a Red-Eyes and say any other monster. The Fusion monster's attack depends on that monster. If say you were to fuse it with a Blue-Eyes it would have 5400 attack power. When the time comes you will use this spell to bind with Zaybl. ''

''What about everyone else at dueling academy. If there are dangers coming like you say what will happen to them?''

It is up to us to protect those who can not protect themselves. No point in ruling a world where all the subjects are dead. We two are not the only one with powers. My disciple Juadi should be showing up in a matter of days. Not only that some of the others are candidates for power as well. You know one quite well...'  
''Kaiser Ryo...''

''Exactly. The physical training can start at any time. But I want to kick things more off on an interesting note. I hope you're ready because I'm going to summon the spirit and you're going to duel it...in a Shadow Game...''  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
I was going to type more but then I suddenly got tired.

Things to come.

Asuka's second new deck.

Asuka's first Shadow Game.

Further awakening of Asuka's power.

And the first hints of the main antagonist of this Mini Arc.

000  
Since Daenery has found it prudent to disable Messages I will say thank you here.  
000  
Anyway here are more cards that were given in suggestions. Not including the cards I got in the PMs. (I'll save those for this arc Antagonist. Yes there will be additional years or otherwise I wouldn't be able to fit in the Mini-arcs and such I have in mind. After the next chapter will be five days. Anyone want to be inserted as an OC duelist give card suggestions and more reviews. I still have 5 more days worth of writing/chapters before the school duel.

0  
Kawarimi (Normal Trap Card)  
Effect: The monster being attacked is replaced, stopping the attack.  
Effect 2: If the monster being attacked is a Shinobi type card, the shinobi replaces himself with the attacking monster, making it destroy itself.

Bunshin (Continuous Trap Card)  
Effect: 3 copies of the monster being attacked are formed. Opponent has to choose which of the four images to attack. Copies remain on the field until the real monster is killed.

Caltrops ( Spell Card)  
Effect: Scatters caltrops across the playing field. No attack from either player for 3 turns.

Shibari (Continuous Trap Card)  
Effect: Ties the attacking monster in ropes. Cannot attack until Shibari card is destroyed.

Smoke Bomb ( Spell Card)  
Effect: Smoke fills field. Neither player can see to attack for 2 turns. (Byakuugan/Hyuuga are unaffected)

Flash Bang (Normal Spell Card)  
Effect: Change all face-up monsters to Defense Position.


	17. Six to Five: Growing Darkness

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Mai:Vote 6

Anzu: Vote 5

Serenity:3

Isis: 2

0

Story Start- 6 fays until the Academy duel. Second chapter of Asuka's Awakening Arc.

0  
''I'm sorry Naruto could you repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly.'' Asuka stated, recovering from her shock.  
'Don't worry it won't be deadly by any means. A bit painful seeing as you might have to deal with a shock collar. It was one of the least painful and lethal scenarios I could come up with.''

Zabyl floated over to Asuka. '**'Only one who understands the shadows can use their power to the fullest potential. I'm sure the king wouldn't let any real harm come to his mistress.''**

''For those who speak of healing must understand Pain. You must understand the pain of lost. The power will come with as a need not a desire.'' Naruto extended a hand. ''You trust me don't you Asuka? If I even sense your life is in danger I will end this duel. If you want to wait...''  
''N-No...I agreed to this. I'm going to see this through!'' Asuka stated firmly.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. That was the confident Asuka he was used to. He took a hold of her hand. Hold on tight...this might be a bit rough.'' He said as they were both enveloped by light. When the light receded they were in some strange dimension. Darkness was all around them, glowing red eyes and hungry blood stained teeth stared at them from beyond the darkness.

''Step up to the platform. Envisioned your cards with your mind. The stronger you are mentally the stronger your cards will be. ''  
''And if I loose?'' A bit of uncertainty in her voice.

''Do you believe you're going too? If not then don't bother we'll end things here now. There is no room for doubt. Doubt besides Anger is the one thing that festering darkness enjoy in those they ensnare.''

A phantasm appeared on the platform on the other side of the duel. It took a human like shape, it's rotten flesh and grotesque figure was more reminiscent of a zombie. Asuka, pushing down the feeling of dread made her way to the platform.

**'A fresh new soul to speak on.'** The asphalt filled voice of her opponent whispered. That's what it sound like, someone whose throat was grounded by pieces of asphalt.

''Duel!'' Asuka exclaimed as the fourteen card spots before her came to life. On the right corner cards materialized. It had been quiet awhile since she played without a duel disk. ''Draw!"' She said as drew a card. To her disappointment none of the new cards that Naruto got for her had materialized.

''I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode.''(1600) The red and gray ballerina dress twirled onto the field and landed daintily on her feet. ''I place one card and end my turn.''

**''Festering Creature...Attack.'' **(1800) A four legged mutant creature covering it's body and thick black fur eschewing the shape. Before the creature could attack Asuka revealed a face down card.

0  
Festering Creature:  
Type:Fiend  
Attribute:Darkness  
Attack: 1800  
Defense:400  
Effect:When removed from Graveyard special summon one Festering Beast from Deck to hand.  
0

'Widespread Destruction! Your monster is destroyed!"' The monster was blown apart.

**''Face down...card...turn end.'' **The spirit drew the card it was supposed to at the start of duel before it ended his turn.  
''Draw!''Asuka frowned as it was another one of her older cards. ''I summon Cyber Valkyrie in attack mode.'' A blind folded monster in light armor appeared. (1300) ''I attack directly!"'

''**Facedown...activate...Mists of Confusion...opponent monster redirected to another monster. Chosen is Etoile Cyber.'' **The monster's changed the course of it's attack to Cyber Etoile. Because it was lower in attack it was destroyed. **''Effect...opponent...loses...life points difference.''  
**Asuka screamed in pain as the collar materialized and she was shocked by several hundred bolts of electricity. She nearly dropped to her kenes.  
''Asuka hold strong...dig deep.''  
Asuka clutched onto the edge of the platform stand.

00  
Asuka:3700  
Spirit: 4000  
00

''I place another card and end my turn!'' She said, a groan of pain escaping her lips.  
''I know it hurts Asuka but you have to deal with this. Without experience you won't be able to handle future games.''  
**''Turn!'' **The Spirit drew a card. **''Clearing Graves. Monsters removed from play. Festering Creature special ability. Removed from play. Summon Festering Beast from Deck to hand. Festering Beast from hand to field. With no monsters on field and Graveyard...summon Festering Beast...no tributes.'' **It was a larger version of the previous monster, but with pronounced tails and a long claw like tail.

0

Festering Beast  
Type:Fiend  
Stars:6  
Attribute:Dark  
Attack: 2200  
Defense: 1000  
Effect:With no monsters on the field or in the graveyard you can summon Festering Beast without tributes.''

0

**''Attack...''** The creature made to the move to attack. Asuka was about to use her facedown card when she hesitated. The shock still fresh in her mind. Her monster was stabbed by the huck like tail of the creature.

00  
Asuka: 3100  
Spirit: 4000  
00

Asuka let ot another scream of pain as another jolt of electricity shock through her.

_'Damnit!' _How could she hesitate like that? How could she let fear grip her?

''By letting fear embrace you it claims you. Asuka...how can you expect to get your brother back when you can't beat a weakling like this? Don't tell me your romance with me has killed your dueling integrity. Geeze, are you becoming like those fan girls at academy.''

''Shut up!'' Asuka snapped, feeling betrayed at Naruto's words. ''Draw!'' She shouted fiercely, a bit of anger flashing in her eyes. She was going to show that bastard what was what. This time it was a monster she wasn't familar with. She read the text and smirked. She picked another card.  
''I activate the card Pot of Greed and summoned two cards.'' She drew two cards.

''I start by activating the Field spell legendary ocean!'' The field turn into that of a massive ocean with a city in the background. ''This card downgrade all WATER monster in both player's hand and on the field by 1 level and increases their attack and defense by 200 points. With that I summon Empress's lieutenant.''

0  
Empress's Lieutenant  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 5  
Attack: 2200  
Defense: 1400  
Description: A solider whose battle prowess earned her a position in the Ice Empress's army. Her power is highly respected among all the lower ranked fighters.

0

''I attack your Festering Beast! Empress Lieutenant destroy that beast!'' (2400) The monster took out a blade and charged forward. Plunging it's blade into the creature's head causing it to freeze and shatter.

0  
Asuka: 3100  
Spirit: 3800  
0

The creature let out a shriek of pain. ''I end my turn!''  
**''Draaaaaaaw! Spell! Festering Death...discard festering monster card. Destroy 1000 Life points to destroy monster!'' **The creature let out a shriek as his life points were dropped by a thousand.

0  
Asuka: 3100  
Spirit: 2800  
0

**''Summon Abaki!'' **A red ogre like creature appeared with glowing yellow eyes and a spiked club. (1700)** ''Attack...''  
**0  
Asuka:1400  
Spirit:2800  
0

Asuka dropped to one knee. Pain coursing through her body. '**'Turn end...'' **

**_''Your not fit to be here girl. A duelist? Didn't you need the boy to save you?''_**

**__**''Shut up! SHUT UP!''

**_''You're better off as another pretty face!'' _**The voice of doubt continued, pushing Asuka all the more.

'''You're wrong!''

**''You_ can't win this duel!''_**

**_''DRAW! I play graceful charity! I draw three cards to my hand then discard two. I summon Snowflake the Ice Fox.'' (2300)  
The female fox appeared and reared her teeth. ''I then attack your monster with snowflake.''_**

0  
Asuka: 1400  
Spirit: 2200  
0

''I end my turn.''

**'Draaaaaaaw. Tremendous Fire! Acitvate!'' **

''Shit Asuka!'' A flame consumed them both as they lost life points.

0  
Asuka: 400  
Spirit: 1700  
0

Asuka was covered in burns, mostly first degree burns, but some patches of it were second degree; most of it being her arms she used to protect herself.

''Shit! This is too much! I'm getting us out of here.'' _What the fuck was I thinking? You're not a mage or warrior that has lived in a fighting society. I can't push you hard like this and expect results so soon._

**_''Can't fight your own battles girl? All you ever are...all you ever be will be a pretty face. A little doll.''_**

****  
_''I will...destroy you...'_

Naruto was about to intervened when he heard,''I'm not...done yet.'' Asuka snarled, something was different in her eyes. They were sharper, darker and furious.

**''Place...Monster...Face down...Place...card...Face down...Turn...end.'' **

''I am...not some...helpless girl...I will...fight.'' With each word her tone became colder, controlled. ''D**r**a**w!'' **She drew a card, her breathing hard and labored. ''I activate the card Monster Reborn and resurrect Etoile Cyber. '' Asuka now had two monsters on her field. ''I activate the Ritual 'Calling of the Frozen Beast!' I **sacrifice Etoile Cyber** and Snowflake and summon The Empress's Beast in Attack mode!'' A giant serpent-winged beasts composed of ice and silver eyes materialized on the field. It was about twenty feet in length and thirty feet high.

0  
The Empress's Beast  
Type:Serphant  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 3250  
Defense: 2300  
Effect: Fuse one Ice Empress and the Empress's Beast to Fusion Summon Empress of the Frozen Battle field.  
0

''I summon to the field **Dark Gymnast!''** The monster was a dark living incarnation of the Cyber Gymnast. It's formerly white mask twisted into a black Oni mask. Her black and purple clothing now Red and Black and her long blonde hair was now charcoal black. ''I activate her special ability. **By discarding **a card from my hand I can automatically **destroy **one face down monster without activating it's affect.''

The Spirit's Dark Fiend Solider was terminated. **''Now I attack you directly with the Empress's Beast!'' **

The Creature's eyes glowed as it blasted the Spirit with it's ice breath. The creature's life points dropped to zero. The invisible field that held back the creature's disappeared as they were ready to feast on the spirit.

**''My King...'' **The Dark guardian said, licking her lips at the anticipation of the eventual merger.

''I know...she's tapping into her darkness a lot quicker then I anticipated. The resentment within her is powerful. Not to mention she's held in her emotions for so long that they're coming out in explosive bursts. The anticipation of seeing what she is capable has already garnered my full attention. Enough talk...it's time we return.''  
00  
Back at Academia  
00

Naruto was carrying Asuka bridal style a he went back into the direction of the school. Her injuries had healed as soon as the faux shadow game ended. ''I'm hope your not too pissed about what I said before. I was hoping getting you angry would help. It's difficult to find a point of darkness when the person hasn't suffered any tragedies like I have.''

''Things turned out a lot more difficult then I thought it would be. Was that spirit I duel really one of the weak ones?''

''I'm afraid so...you have a lot to learn, but I'll help you.''

Asuka sighed,''Kami...and I really don't want to be pestered by Junko or Momoe either.''

''You could always stay with me?'' He asked as he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

''Naruto do me a favor. Slap yourself on the back of my head for me, okay? I'm too tired to do it myself.''

''Doubly noted.'' He smiled at her. ''Though really...if were going to work on exploring your other nature you're going to have to tell me what seemed to set you off during the duel.''

''Fine,'' Asuka yawned as she snuggled against Naruto's shoulder. ''Later...'' She said as she began drifting asleep.

Naruto kissed her forehead and continued his way to the Obelisk blue dorm to drop Asuka off. Night quickly soon came and trouble would strike. Among a school there would always be one student out of six who statically didn't care about school rules. Not that exact statistic because of the various difference schools, but this was the overall statistic of those who would be willingly bend a rule or two and tried to justified their actions.

It never ceased to fail. During the night one of the Obelisk blue males exited his room. He was one of the many Asuka fanboys who didn't like the fact that the Obelisk Queen was dating someone from Osiris Red.

Like the mass he was convinced that Naruto was 'forcing' Asuka to go out with him via blackmail. So he formed the idea to steal Naruto's deck or get some blackmail. Then he would challenge the blond only for the blond not able to duel because his deck was gone or the latter of losing the duel on purpose because of the blackmail and not only embarrass Naruto, but win the love of the Obelisk Queen; or so he was convinced. Unfortunately the fool would be met with a terrible fate.

''**The Shadows seek a vessel!''**

The boy jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned to met a living phantasm of the monster Mysterious Puppeteer. The purple cloaked phantasm was manipulating a wooden doll. **''You shall make an excellent tool to inspire fear.'' **The Phantasm said as the boy screamed.  
The next day was just another ordinary day in class. Professor Hibiki was teaching class as per usual.

''Now I want all of you two do a three page report on dueling history of one Pro Duelist, including wins, defeats, deck types, and strategy.'' Most of the students groaned.

Hibiki could have assigned a hundred and pages and it wouldn't faze Naruto. Aah the wonders of Kagebunshin and their usefulness. Though what bugged Naruto was the fact that this one Obelisk student stared at him the entire class period. The thing was that it wasn't the usual glares(courtesy of the male student body) or longing gazes (courtesy of the female populous) either.  
''Tenjouin-san would you...**''**

''I'm sorry not interested,'' Asuka replied, shooting down the third year Obelisk before he could finish. Asuka decided that people were going to talk regardless if she ignored them or not. Rumors or not she was not going to let some juvenile social circle dictate who she was friends with. She moved over to Naruto and started to talk to him.

Once again people would be talking.

''So did you have an opportunity yet?''

''No...as you well know I've been asleep. Maybe sometime later today.''

''Uzumaki Naruto I challenge you to a duel!'' Stated the student who had been staring all day without a hint of emotion.

Asuka felt a shiver down her spine. Whatever was coming from this person wasn't normal.

_'This is what I mean Asuka-san. The shadows can strike from any direction.'_ Naruto told her telepathically. Naruto accepted the duel and two moved down to one of the dueling stadiums.

''Hey Jimmy what's up with you man?''

''Yeah...guy you're good but you're not that good.''

''Hey man answer us!''

The boy ignored his friends. ''Duel!''  
0  
Naruto: 4000  
Jimmy: 4000  
0

''I summon Puppet Plant in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn and end my turn.'' The monster was some plant like entity with several objectives in it's tentacle like vines including water and fertilizer.

''Dude what on earth?''

''Since when did he use that card?''

Naruto drew a card. ''I summon the monster Assassin Shadow in attack mode.'' The monster was dressed as the atypical black clad ninja portrayal in typical American animation and stories in the late 20th century.

00  
Assassin of the Shadows.  
Created by: KitsunenoYomerei  
Attribute: Darkness  
Type: Warrior  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1600  
Defense: 1400  
Effect:This card can attack your opponents life point directly, but only deal half the damage if use this effect-  
00

''I activate his special ability and attack you directly doing half the damage of its attack points to your life points directly.'' The assassins used ninja darts in it's attack. Naruto's opponent not even batting an eye lash at this.

0  
Naruto: 4000  
Jimmy: 3200  
0

'I pace two cards face down and end my turn.''

''Draw...I summon Puppet Rook in defense mode and end my turn.'' A chest piece like monster was summoned in defense mode. (1800)  
Naruto drew a card,''I summon Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit in attack mode.'' The red hair fighter was primed and ready. Naruto wanted to wait before attacking just yet. There was no telling what that face down card could be. ''I end my turn.''

''I activate Card destruction. Both of our hands go to our graveyards and we draw the same number of cards.'' The opponents that betrayed no emotion were often the biggest pain in the asses. If it was one thing Naruto prided himself on then it was reading his opponents.

''I sacrifice Puppet Rook to summon Puppet Master. ''' The monster was fiendish looking jester in blue and yellow jester clothing. I offer two thousand life points to summon two fiend monsters from the graveyard. Both connecting by the threads from the Monster. One was a humanoid looking monster in rags and the other was a grim reaper looking monster in a purple cloth carrying a scythe. I activate Zombie Mate's special ability. I send a monster from my hand to the graveyard and special summon Dragon Zombie to the field and...''

''I activate my facedown card Torriental Tribune...because you just summoned a monster all the monsters on your side of the field are destroyed.'' His opponent didn't even utter a sound when Naruto wiped out all his monsters.

''I end my turn!'' The duelist replied in the same emotionless tone.

Naruto drew a card. ''I summon Rock Lee in attack mode.'' The chunin representation did a Konoha Senpu imitation. ''Now I'll attack your life points directly.''

0  
Naruto: 4000  
Jimmy: 1200  
0

''Now I attack using Ember Vixen...''

''You activated my trap, Invisible Wire. When a monster with less then 2,000 points attacks I can destroy it.'' Jimmy explained.  
Naruto's monsters was ensnared with wires and severed into pieces, destroyed.

''A waste of a move. Because I'll finish this duel with Assassin of the Shadows.'' While Naruto watched all the meanwhile thoughts plagued his head. This duel was pifitul. It was as if whoever or whatever this spirit was that it wasn't even trying. What the hell was it's goal?

0  
Naruto: 4000  
Jimmy:0  
0

''He...hehe...hehehehe...ha...haha...HEHAHAHAHA!'' The boy, Jimmy started roaring with laughter. The state of his possession now becoming all too clear. His friends, also all Obelisk blue rushed to him.

''What is wrong with you man?''

''Jimmy get a hold of yourself man?''

'Brother? Big Brother have you gone mad? Why are you acting like a nutter?'' Another boy joined them, one from Ra Yellow. He had the same crop of brown hair as Jimmy. He was of European descent as well, their accents quite different then the other none-Japanese cultured or language raised students who mostly hailed from America.

''Uzumaki...the time has come...those around you are not...I will have it. I seek...I will take it...no one is safe... **it will be mine.'' **The possessed student grabbed his head and snapped his neck. It was as if time had stopped for a moment before one of the Obelisk Blue girls let loose an eye shattering. Even with Shou and Hayato appearing by his side trying to get his senses were being cloaked in haze that one experienced at the end of a bad dream, but this was no dream. Sometime was here and until it was dealt with no-one was safe. Shit was about to get real.

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Sorry if that last duel sucked or was boring. It was supposed to be more of a message then anything. The cards used by the Possessed boy were used for a reason. So was him having a younger brother. I was going to go into more of Asuka's background this chapter (and also this sudden twist in why she was becoming darker at an accelerated rate), but I decided to wait a bit, maybe the next chapter that follows this ending's aftermath. Not to mention something familiar will also be appearing. I'm being that vague on purpose because if I gave a single clue you guys would most likely guess it. Also I haven't included the other characters in wild so yeah I have to bring them in as well. Anyway here's an Omake I've been meaning to put up chapters ago, but I kept on forgetting.

00  
Omake  
00

Naruto paced back and forth. He wasn't so disappointed in the two in front of him he didn't know what to say. ''I thought I taught you better then this Shou,'' By the usage of Shou's actual name it was clear Naruto was not happy.

''But Aniki...''

''But Aniki nothing. How could you be so damn irresponsible. And you...' He turned to the girl. ''And what do you have to say for yourself?'' The girl in question only whimpered.

''Aniki leave her alone! If you're going to blame anyone blame me.''

''If it wasn't for the fact that your here now taking responsibility and defending D.G. here I would back hand the shit out of you for raising your voice like that.'' Naruto turned back to the blonde haired girl.''Dark Magician girl you're technically the older of the two. I thought you were more responsible then that.'' D.G. pointed her figures together in a Hinata like fashion.

''Damnit!'' Naruto swore. ''Should have never told you about Hinata. Whenever I see that I think of her and can't stay mad.'' He turned back to Shou. ''Why the hell did I spend money condoms if they weren't going to be used Shou? Huh? Tell me that.''

''It was in the heat of the moment Aniki. I'm sorry.''

''You should be you little pervert. Getting a Duel Monster pregnant! What sick twisted pervert of a fiend does that? Anyway D.G., I'll let your mentor D.M. deal with you.'' Dark Magician girl broke out into anime style tears.

''Uum Sire...'' Skilled White Magician appeared by Naruto's side. ''Speaking about pregnancy.''

Elsewhere an assortment of females were gathered. Among them were Asuka, Junko, Momoe, Ayukawa, Midori Hibiki, Yubel (human form, several various Obelisk blue girls, and several humanoid female duel monsters.

''So it's agreed...we move to India or whatever country allows Harems and we force Naruto to marry us?'' Asuka asked as the female populous nodded. The noticeable trait among them all was the pudges in their stomach.

''That still leaves us with whose going to tell him,'' Ayukawa, the nurse/gym teacher brought us.

''I say we go with Junko. Out of all of us by far she's the least responsible. Naruto wouldn't get on her case as much as he would the rest of ours.''  
''Yeah...''

''Sound as about right...''

''Good idea!''

''Hey!'' Junko cried out. ''Don't I get a say in this?'' She asked but the other ignored her.

''So it's agreed...Junko tells him. '' They all nodded ignoring the girl's outcry of offense.


	18. Naruto and Asuka Vs Ventriloquist Part 1

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note- People stop asking me if you can vote. The Poll is still up so obviously yes.

0

Mai:Vote 6

Anzu: Vote 6

Serenity:3

Isis: 2

0

Story Start- 5 days until the Academy duel.

0  
Exiting the two offices was Naruto and the dead boy's younger brother Danny. This was the type of publicity that Duel Academia didn't need. A student dead on campus, Kaiba was going to have to spend a lot of money and do a lot of maneuvering to keep the bad press down. Outside waiting for Naruto were Shou, Misawa, Hayato, and the Obelisk trio.  
Danny took one hateful glance at Naruto before walking the other.

''Aniki! What happened? Don't tell me your expelled!''

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Shou's head. ''No Shou I'm not. With over dozens of witnesses they can clearly say I didn't do anything and I'm not at blame. All I did was duel another student. Can't expel me for that.''

''But you know something don't you Naruto-san?'' Misawa spoke up. ''You didn't react like everyone else was. You seemed oddly calm for someone who just witnessed a death in front of him.''

Asuka walked between the two boys. ''You're not questioning that he's somehow involved are you Misawa?'' A fierce protective glare marring her beautiful features.

Misawa started to sweat and fumbled over his words. ''N-No...of course not...A-Asuka-san I was just thinking out loud.''

''I don't blame you for your line of thought Misawa. After all being pointed out and told that 'I seek...I will take it...no one is safe...'it will be mine.' most would be paranoid.''

''So what are you going to do now Uzumaki?''

''Well first Chumley I'm going to get some vanilla spray for our dorm room. Because seriously man flatulence like that isn't natural.''

''Hey!''

''Can we talk about something else?'' Junko piped up hopefully.

''Yeah this is getting creepy,'' Momoe added.

''What? The other thing or Chumley's version of pepper spray?''

''Son-of-a-bitch!''

Everyone except Hayato shared a laugh or smirk at that.

''That reminds me...I haven't had anything to eat all day. Let's go get something to eat,'' Naruto suggested as the group of six threaded down the hall. Not too far away on the corner Danny had been listening to the conversation. He clutched his fist in anger. '_Bastard? My Big brother is dead and all you can do is joke and laugh with your friends. I'll make you pay...''  
_That night Fanny had formed a plan. He was going to steal the cards of several students and framed Naruto getting him expelled. What he didn't expect was come across said blond who was sneaking off somewhere with Asuka. He could only smirk as that would make sneaking in and placing the card in Naruto's things all the easier. In fact maybe he could steal some of Obelisk cards as well. It would look suspicious if only Ra Yellow Cards were missing and happened to end up in Naruto's possession. He then heard a voice and ducked behind one of the bushes. It was one of the campus security guards decked in a black uniform. He flashed his flash light in about 270 Degrees in front of him and went on his way. He made his way to the Obelisk dorm when he heard a whisper.

**_''You want Uzumaki to pay don't you?''_**

**__**''W-Whose there?'' He stuttered out, looking around with his flash light in all directions trying to uncover the origin of the voice.

**_''I can help you get revenge.''_**

**__**The light landed on a purple cloaked figure. His flashing yellow eyes were the only thing Danny saw before he screamed.  
0

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms

0

''Killer Crabs!"' Junko screamed as she jumped up covering in sweat.

''Kyaah!'' Momoe looked around. ''Why'd you scream?'' She whined wiping the crust from her eyes.

''K-K-Killer crabs!'' Junko squealed, holding her covers around her tight.

''Again? Kami, this is the fifth time this week.'' The raven haired girl dead panned in annoyance. ''Asuka-san are you awake?'' Momoe asked, noticing Asuka wasn't voicing her annoyance at Junko's behavior. Junko checked Asuka's bunk to find Asuka. ''Junko! Asuka's gone!''

''What!'' Junko threw back the sheets and checked the bunk. ''Maybe she could have done to the restroom?''

''No look...'' Momoe said going to one of Asuka's drawers. ''Her duel disk is gone. You don't think?''

Junko smirked at Momoe's inquiring. ''A mystery date at midnight. Asuka-san is the only girl we know who thinks dueling at night with the moon out is romantic.'' She then pouted,''Man why does she have all the luck? First she has nice breasts and now a cutie like Naruto whose she's dating.''

''Want to go spy on them and take pictures to embarrass Asuka-san later?'' Momoe asked with a mischievous smile.

Junko flashed one of her own and replied,''Does Uzumaki-kun most likely have a big di-''

''JUNKO!'' Momoe cried out scandalized. ''You're such a pervert I swear.''

''Every trio needs one dear little Momoe.'

Not to far from the dorms two figures walked in the blanket of Darkness. It was none other then Naruto and Asuka were in the forest who were sitting in a tree, she in his lap as they kissed passionately. Whatever they came out to do they ended doing what could only be defined as more 'interesting' and a hell of a lot more 'fun.'

They broke the kiss, ''So what we're we supposed to be doing again?''

''I'm not even going to lie Asuka...whatever it was I sure as hell don't care now. Looks like you got your wish of dragging me out back and...''

Whap! Asuka smacked Naruto on the back of his head. ''Kami...can't you stop being a pervert for more then five minutes?''

''That's something coming from the girl grinding her ass against my crotch!''

Asuka blushed scarlet red at this,'' I was trying to get comfortable!'' She exclaimed.

''Uhm-Hmm...'' Naruto hmmed disbelievingly. ''You've been a bad girl Asuka...I think you need a spanking,'' He followed up with, his grin the very definintion of mirthful and mischevious.  
''Naruto I swear if you even try...'' A scream interrupted their 'fun' time. ''What was that?''

''I don't know...let's ignore it,'' Naruto suggested as his hand massaged Asuka's back.

Asuka shivered at the touches. ''Someone could be in trouble.''

''It could be a trick by security to coax students out of hiding.''

''Do you really believe that?''

''Enough to where it hopefully convinces you not to go.''

0

0belisk

0

''Did you hear that?'' Momoe fearfully asked as she bumped into Junko who nearly jumped out of her skin.

''Don't do that,'' Brown haired girl hissed, her hand already shaking belying her nervousness.

''I thought I heard something.''

''It's your imagination. '' The bushes rustled and both girls squeaked and tightly hugged each other as the flashlight Junko was carrying fell and rolled enough to where the light conveniently landed on the bush. Out of the bush came a raccoon. Both girls let out a breath of relief.

_**''Death is coming...''**_

The girls turned around and screamed.  
0

Osiris

0

''Junko! Momoe!'' Asuka hopped up. ''That was them wasn't it?''

''As much as I wish my sense of hearing was failing your right. That was them...come on...'' The two of them trailed to the forests following the origin of the noises. Zig-zagging around and between trees and heading back to the school they found a flash light on the ground. Naruto picked it up and sniffed it. ''Junko.'' He stated as Asuka gave him a worried glance.

''We'll find them Asuka...don't you worry...'' Naruto said as he went out and grasped her hand. ''We'll find them...''

**''U-Za-Mah-Kii!"** A voice gargled out. The two turned and was faced with an extremely pale Danny. His eyes lifeless. ''**Come...if you want to save them!'' **The possessed boy said as it took off in the direction of the Abandoned dorm. They were led down to where Naruto previously dueled titan. There on the opposite side of the room sat Junko and Momoe who were both unconscious.

''Junko! Momoe!'' Asuka tried to ran over when Naruto grabbed her arm. ''What are you doing! They need...''

Both girls seemed to levitate up. Both their eyes were as lifeless as Danny's own. ''That's not Junko and Momoe. At least not now...''

''Oh Kami!'' Asuka said in horror.

**''If you...''**

**''Want them...''**

**''Back you...''**

**''Have to...''**

**''Duel us...''**

**''Uzumaki...''**

**''Naruto...''**

**''And...''**

**''Tenjouin...''**

**''Asuka...''**

**''Lose and...''**

**''Your Souls...''**

**''And Power...''**

**''Are Mine...''**

****''That Voice...'' Naruto narrowed his eyes. ''I thought it was familiar. It is you...''

''Who? Who is doing this Naruto?''

''The Ventriloquist of the Dead. A Puppeteer of Doom that was one of Pegasus's Player Killers during Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus in all his drunken wisdom picked certain individuals, one in particular was the Mimic of Doom and the other was this guy. The latter was a child murderer to use dueling monsters to pick his victims. The former used Seto Kaiba's stolen deck to duel, while using a puppet of Kaiba against Yugi as an attempt to convey that Kaiba sold his soul to beat Yugi or some stupid shit like that. I didn't think I run into a bastard like that. The reaper card symbolizing Death. The Puppet Monsters and control. I should have realized it sooner.  
**'And now...''**

**''It's too late...''**

**''I shall...''**

**''Have your...''**

**''Power and...''**

**''Your companion...''**

**''As well...''**

**''Quite the...''**

**''Lovely doll.**

****Asuka scowled in digust, her blood boiling, and something dark flashing in her eyes. She was no one's fucking doll!

''Two on two...we win then you return Junko and Momoe unharmed in any shape, form, including memories and spirtually.''

**''Deal!''**

****The two girl's opened their eyes as their duel disks activated. Naruto and Asuka activated their disks. _''Head's up on your friends style?''_ He whispered to her.

_''Momoe uses a spell caster style deck, with some winged beasts, one of her strongest monsters being the Magician of Black Chaos.''_

__Naruto was surprised at this._ ''And Junko?''_

_''A Harpies and Winged Beast deck, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and Raiza the Storm Monarch are her strongest cards.''_

_''We got the advantage of you knowing their cards and style. While Puppeteer may have a glance of your style from your friends unfortunately he doesn't know about your deck change or all the new cards I have.''_

_''They may not seem like incredible duelists but trust me...Junko and Momoe are both deserving to be in Obelisk blue.''_

''Puppeteer let's draw who goes first. The Highest Attack to lowest determines the order.'' Something wasn't right. Naruto felt a familiar power. Vast, enough to make him feel nervous.  
Everyone drew a card. Asuka drew the Ice Empress.

0  
The Ice Empress  
Attribute:Water  
Type: Warrior  
Stars:9  
Attack: 3550  
Defense:2850  
Effect:When summoned the user can choose to place Ice Counters on whatever targeted monster in exchange for not be able to attack the turn the effect is activated.  
00000000000000000000

Naruto drew the Card Gamabunta the Toad Boss  
0  
Gamabunta the Toad Boss  
Created by: Devil Master 7 but altered.  
Stars: 9  
Attribute:Water  
Type:Summon  
Attack: 3200  
Defense: 2600  
Effect: Can only be Special Summoned if 2 or more Toad monsters are in the graveyard and the field. When sent to the Graveyard special summon one monster with the word sage in it's title from the deck to graveyard.

0  
Junko drew Harpie's Pet Dragon and Momoe drew Dark Magician.  
0  
Order-Asuka-Naruto-Momoe-Junko  
0

The cards were added back to their decks and the decks shuffled. ''What are the rules of the game Puppeteer?''  
**''Each time a monster is destroyed and life points are subtracted the bearer of that card has a positive memory ripped from there mind.'' **The two possessed girls spoke as one with the Ventriloquist's voice.  
''Duel!''

''Draw! I play Senju of the Thousand Hands in Defense mode.'' A humanoid monster with multiple hands appeared. (1000 Defense) ''When Normal of Flip summoned I can activate my monsters effect. I can select 1 ritual monster from my deck and add it to my hand,'' Asuka explained. She shuffled her deck and chose two cards. ''I set two cards face down and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Naruto drew a card. ''I summon level four Nogitsune in defense mode.'' (600) ''I activate it's special ability. My sacrificing a thousand of it's attack points I can summon a kitsune monster with a thousand attack points or less from my deck or hand to the field in defense mode.'' Naruto went through his deck and picked a monster. He chose none other then New Born Kit. He then shuffled his deck. ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''**Draw...I summon one Harpie's brother in attack mode.'' **(1800) A red cloak and scarf wearing winged male with a mask appeared. **''I place one card face down and end my turn.''**

**''Draw...I summon one Harpie Lady in defense mode.'' **(1400) The red haired winged woman that was mostly associated with Mai Kujaki appeared. **''I place one card face down and end my turn.''**

**''**Draw! I summon Cyber Tutu to the field.'' The red hair skated monster did a twirl. ''I then activate the quick play spell card Prima Light. I send Cyber Tutu to the graveyard to special summon Cyber Prima from my deck to the field.'' A silver haired monster wearing red, purple, and blue mask along with a silver and blue outfit appeared. (2300) ''I attack...Junko's Harpie Lady...''  
**''I activate my Trap Mirror wall. Your monster's attack power is halved.'' **With Cyber Prima's attacked dropped to 1150 a lost of 250 life points were subtracted.

0  
Naruto & Asuka: 3750  
Junko & Momoe: 4000  
0

''I end my turn!''

''Here I go!'' Naruto drew a card. He then ran his finger over the top of all his cards. ''Hey Asuka will you be using your other monster for anything?''

''Beyond choosing one of them for a potential tribute no.''

''Good...I tribute Senjuu of a Thousand Hands and Summon Cyber Kitsune.'' A metallic looking Kitsune appeared.

0  
Name: Cyber Kitsune.  
Created by:Radomir  
Attribute: Light  
Type:Kitsune/Machine  
Stars: 6  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 2000  
Comment:One of three Kitsune triplets altered into a cybernetic machine. Rumor says when all three are gathered a power that rivals the Blue-Eyes ultimate dragon is awakened.  
0  
''I end my turn!''

**''Draw! I summon Tactical Espionage Expert in defense mode!"' **A brown haired youth dressed like a solider appeared. (1300)** ''When normal summoned trap cards can be activated. I end my turn.'' **

**''Draw! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode.'' **(1800) A Harpie's lady with an energy whip and metallic armor appeared. **''I attack Nogtisune level four.''** Cyber Harpie whipped her whip, wrapping around the neck of the monster and shocking it until it was destroyed. **''I end my turn.'' **

Naruto frowned, ''Something wasn't right. The Puppeteer liked to you with his opponent. He hadn't tried realizing his control on either girl as an attempt to weaken the will of Asuka or himself. Something wasn't right.

''Draw!'' Asuka drew a card.'' I activate the spell card Fusion Gate. As long as it's activated I can fuse fusion monsters without using the Fusion Spell card. I fuse the Two Ice Nogitsune in my hand to summon the Two-Tailed Frost Terror.''

0  
Ice Nogitsune  
Type: Kitsune  
Atribute:Water  
Stars:3  
Attack: 800  
Defense:1400  
Effect: A Nogitsune whose seek solitude in cold climates. A Nogitsune so isolated it's power transformed it into an Ice incarnation.''  
00

Two-Tailed Frost Terror  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: water  
Stars:6  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 1400  
Effect: Fusion of Two Ice Nogitsune.  
00

''I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy Momoe's face down card on the left.'' The card exploded, revealing it was a trap.''Now I attack Momoe's...''

''A-Asuka...please...help us...'' Momoe pleaded, tears in her eyes. Asuka froze but then remembered what Naruto told her before.

'_In a Shadow duel anything can happen. Your enemies will use your friends against you. If your friends are mind slaves never believe they were genuinely let go. Those who break free or are left go from Mind Control are genuinely tougher to regain control over. Do not hesitate. Because if you fail both you and the mind puppet will loose your souls.'' _

''Bastard! You'll pay for using them like this!'' Asuka declared. ''Two-Tailed Frost Terror destroy Momoe's Harpie's Brother.'' Momoe cried out in distress as her monster was destroyed. Asuka clutched her fist as she tried to keep calm. '_No daddy! Where are you daddy? Daddy please come back!' _

Naruto wasn't sure what the memory was. Whatever it was Asuka seemed to know by how she was trembling. ''Keep a calm head Asuka! We can't afford to make mistakes here!''  
That feeling was returning, whatever it was it was drawing closer and closer.

0  
Naruto: & Asuka: 3750  
Momoe & Junko: 3500  
0

''I end my turn!''  
Naruto drew a card. ''I activate Premature Burial. By offering 800 Life points I can summon one monster from the graveyard to my field. I choose Nogisune Level four.'' Naruto's Dark Kitsune returned.

0  
Naruto & Asuka: 2950  
Momoe & Junko: 2700  
0

''I activate it's special ability by sacrificing a thousand of it's attack points to special summon one Kitsune monster from my deck or hand to the field. I choose another New Born Kit. Now I sacrifice both New Born Kits to summon Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress in Attack mode.''

0  
Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Fire  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2100  
Defense: 2300  
Effect:This card can attack opponent's monsters without activating opponent's monster effect's or spell cards.  
0

''I attack Momoe directly!'' The possessed girls hardly bat an eye lash.

**''Harpie Lady block the attack!'' **Junko commanded as Naruto's kunoichi attack moved from their life points to the monster which was now trapped it an in illusion. She then sunk into the ground and sprouted on the other side of the field slitting it's throat. ''I end my turn!''

**''Draw! I summon Harpie Lady 2!''** The Orange haired winged woman appeared this time.** ''I then activate Diant Kieto the cure master and raise our life points by a thousand! I then activate swords of revealing light meaning your monsters are sealed and can't attack for three turns. I then activate Graceful charity. I draw three cards then discard two. I then activate the spell Life Force exchange! I can special summon a monster per 1,000 Life points a turn. I offer two thousand life points to resurrect Harpie's brother and Harpie Lady.'' **

The two defeated winged monster's returned. **''This duel is over Uzumaki. You're defeat is at hand. I** **activate one last spell Even exchange. I can switch one card from my hand with my opponent or in case of a tag duel one designated person. I choose to switch Junko's Garuda the wind Spirit with my _Sky Dragon of Osiris._'' **

Naruto looked on in disbelief and Asuka in Horror as one of the Three Legendary God Cards was shown to them

.  
''How? That's impossible? How the hell can someone like you get his hands on the Gods?''

''**The master...when I offer up your soul the master will resurrect me.''**

****''So the dummy has become a puppet for another puppet master.''  
**''Enough Talk! Your end is near! I end my turn!''**

**''Draw! I tribute my three monsters on the field to Summon Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' **A beam of light appeared the darkness, piercing the unseen sky. From above emerged the massive red Dragon, the Sky Dragon of Osiris. Massive like a serpent it's body occupied the sky, the entirety remained visible as parts of it were in the darkness. (4000 Attack) **''Sky Dragon of Osiris. Destroy Uzumaki's Kurenai the Genjutsu warrior!'**' The beast gave a mighty roar as it blasted the representation of Kurenai. Naruto let out a pain cried as he fell to his knees. Being hit my a terrible memory and feeling the blast from a God Card was not something one could easily brace for.

0  
Naruo & Asuka: 1050  
Junko & Momoe: 1700  
0

The Ventriloquist's voice echoed from both their voices, already laughing in triumph.

''Naruto? What do we do?'' The fear was evident in Asuka's voice. She had just begun her training and embracing her other nature. She wasn't ready to face a god card.  
**''Give it up Uzumaki Naruto. This duel is over...'' **The Ventriloquist mocked.

Naruto frowned and clutched his fist. Only a miracle was going to pull them out of this situation.  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
Well I hope this chapter was good. Spent all day on it. Might update my other new story. You guys see it. Also got ideas for other new projects. And I've finally started updating some of my oldest stories. I told you guys I wouldn't just abandon my stories. Even if it takes a year I eventually come back to them.  
I bet none of them saw this coming at all.  
I remind everyone PLEASE USE CLEAR AND PROPER GRAMMAR, Capitalization, SPELLING, AND PUNCTUATION. I know my writing isn't perfect and I make mistakes, but it isn't compared to some of the writing I've seen in my review. Even if your at least thirteen you don't have any excuse to have so many capitalization and grammar errors. Short hand and other lazy means of shortening speech ignores me when used a lot. One or two everyone once in awhile is ok, but don't be obsessive about it. It's hard for me to take your suggestions serious if I have trouble reading it.


	19. Naruto and Asuka:Vs Ventriloquist Part 2

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note- People stop asking me if you can vote. The Poll is still up so obviously yes.

0

Mai:Vote 6

Anzu: Vote 6

Serenity:3

Isis: 2

0

Story Start

0  
Naruto quickly assessed what he knew about the god card. It's attack and defense scores are equal to the number of cards in its owner's hand times 1000. Whenever the opponent summons a monster when Slifer is on the field, Slifer's 'second mouth' can lower the Summoned monster's attack or defense by 2000; if the score of the attack or defense consequently becomes zero, the monster is instantly destroyed. While face-up on the filed spells, traps, and monster effects that specifically designate a target are ineffective. Spells like Monster Reborn will only resurrect it for one turn. A successfully summoned monster with more then 2000 attack will have it's attack decreased by 2000.

They had 1050 life points. Looking at his hand he was only missing one card. With Asuka's fusion gate on the field he could summon 'that' monster and empower it to the point it ould easily destroy Sky Dragon Osiris. He was just missing one monster.

''Asuka,'' Naruto called out to her. ''Calm down...you just worry about keep your defenses up. Let me worry about Osiris,'' He said in a soothing tone.  
''Naruto?''

''I fought and the God cards before remember. We won't lose this duel!''

''R-Right...'' Asuka drew a card. ''I place one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn!"

''Draw!"_ Ok I have one on the field and the other in my hand. ''_I place two cards face down.'' He stated placing a card in the spell/trap zone. ''_I need that one card. Hell I'll even give into the whole Heart of the Cards belief if it'll pull us through.' _I then place Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode and end my turn.''

**''Draw! I place one card in a Harpie lady in defense mode and end my turn.'' **

**''Draw! With another card my Osiris grows in a thousand attack power.'' **Osiris glowed as it's attack point raised to a thousand. '**'I attack your Guardian Stone Kitsune.'' **Naruto braced himself as his monster was blasted apart. **''I end my turn!'' **The Ventriloquist stated cockily. **''I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm.''**

****_'Fool. He thinks with a God Card out he's unstoppable. One of the classical mistakes often used by Overlords and such. Thank god for Peter and his list. Maybe I can capitalize on that.'_

''What's wrong Ventriloquist? Don't you have any originality of your own? Maybe all your good for is a lackey to be given powerful cards. You'll always be a fool who doesn't know what it means to have pride.''

**''Uzumaki you'll pay for your words. You won't be mocking me for much longer. I'll use Osiris and wipe you from the face of this world.'  
**Asuka had already drawn her card.

''Aaw...still butt hurt about me fucking with your mind games from Duelist Kingdom? Poor little bitch. You won't have to worry about it long once I put you out of your misery.''

''I place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Naruto said drawing a card. _'Damnit! Not the one I wanted either.' _''I summon a monster face down in defense mode. And end my turn.''

''**''Draw! I place one card in face down and end my turn.''**

****_'Damnit! Two potential tributes on one field and I can't destroy without costing us the duel. Not to mention the only cards I have that will clear monsters with spells & traps will clear out fields as well.'_

__**''Draw! My Osiris gains another 1000.'' **(6000) **''I attack and destroy your face down monster.'' **Naruto's monster, which was Rock Lee was destroyed. **''A Shinobi monster I see. Your shinobi monsters won't aid you hear Uzumaki. I heard all about how you summon additional monster combinations with them. I end my turn!''**

****While Naruto 'scowled' he was really smirking on the inside. '_Good my Cyber Kitsune is still safe. Even if it is destroyed I still have my Monster Reborn card. It looks like he's waiting for to summon a stronger monster that will clear my defenses with ease and give him an opening to attack my life points with Osiris. He doesn't even consider Asuka that much of a threat. Good...Asuka has Twin-Terror Frost and another monster face down. He must be focusing on one of us so a defense can't be built.'' _

''Draw!'' Asuka glanced at her card. ''I place another monster face down in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn.''

**''You're only delaying the inevitable Uzumaki. Next turn your monsters will be cleared and even if your face down destroys my monsters the other girl will attack. You have no means of bringing out a stronger without able to acquire tributes. Face it Uzumaki it's over.''**

''Kami do you ever shut up? I swear most of you damn villains are the same. Mock this! You can't beat me this! Inevitable this! Jesus can you at least attempt to be original?'' Naruto asked placing his hand on the top of his deck. '_He's right though. both fields are ripe for tributes. Without summoning I can't bring out a higher defensive monster. Damnit! Heart of the Cards. If you're really real and not just some disillusion I could really use your help! Now!'' _A flash of light reveberated Naruto's deck. The card he drew glowed brightly and faded. ''It ends here Ventriloquist. I drew the card I need. My Third Cyber Kitsune!'' Naruto stated revealing his card.

Through the girls the Puppet master snorted. ''**I doubt the monster you will fusion summon will have the power to beat Osiris's 6000. And did you forget his special ability to lower a monster's attack by 2000?''**

****''I've already prepared for that. Using Asuka's Fusion Gate I fuse the two Cyber Kitsune from my hand with the one on my field to Fusion Summon Cyber Ultimate Kitsune.''  
0  
Name: Cyber Ultimate Kitsune  
Created by: Radomir but altered.  
Attribute: Kitsune/Machine/Fusion  
Stars: 10  
Attack: 4650  
Defense: 3450  
Effect: This monster may only be fusion summoned with the monsters, 'Cyber Kitsune' + 'Cyber Kitsune' + 'Cyber Kitsune'.

Second Effect: This Monster can negate the activation of an effect of a monster effect, spell, or traps, that targets any monsters for a Sacrifice 1000 attack or defense points for mode it is summoned for each card or effect.

''I activate it's special ability. Since it's ability is designed towards protecting all monsters including itself during the turn that it is summoned instead of a designated target, Sky Dragon's Osiris second mouth effect doesn't effect it.''

The Ventriloquist scowled through the girls.''**Your monster is still 1,350** **attack points to weak to defeat Sky Dragon Osiris.''**

''I'm not done yet! I activate my face down card Megamorph! Because our life points are less then yours my monster attacked is doubled.'' Naruto smirked as he could feel his opponent horror. The large brown crests with sealed appeared behind Naruto's monster and double it's attack power to 9300!''

**''No! This impossible!''**

****''Cyber Ultimate Kitsune! Attack and destroy Sky Dragon Osiris!'' The three headed Cybernetic beasts reared it's three heads. A powerful beam manifested in their mouths. They all fired, their beams connecting into a larger beam that connected with Osiris.

**''I activate the Quick Play spell emergency Provisions. I send all my cards from my hand to the graveyard.''**

****Osiris was destroyed in the blast. When the cleared filled the Life Point Meter choice. What should have been a clear defeat with 3300 Attack points difference and only 1750 left was changed with the addition of 6,000. Not only did the Ventriloquist gain back all his life points but had an additional 250.  
0  
Naruto & Asuka: 1050  
Junko & Momoe: 4250  
0

''This...is...bullshit,'' Naruto finished with a scowl.

''With your monster's 9300 attack power nothing they can bring out stands a chance against it and if they did try to clear our field you have more then enough attack points to spare to negate it,'' Asuka added, a confident smile on her face. She was in awe by what she just witnessed. Naruto had single handily defeated one of the God Cards. One of the strongest monsters in dueling cards and she...was feeling something she never felt before._ ''Oh god...don't tell me I'm...''_ A faint blush on her cheeks.

''My turn is over...''

**''Draw,'' **The possessed Momoe said as she looked at the three looked at the three monsters on her field. Meanwhile the possessed Junko had no monsters. **''I tribute my Neo faced swordsman and Harpie Lady 3 to summon Dark Magician in attack mode.''**

****_'Attack mode? That's pretty bold?' _

**''I** **activate the spell Dark Magic Activate...''**

****''I negate using my monster's special ability. In exchange for a thousand attack points I negate your spell effect and destroy it.''

The Possessed girl picked another card. **''I activate my Monster Reborn to...''**

****_'Oh Hell no.' _'I negate your spell my offering up another thousand attack points.'' The Monster Reborn was destroyed. Even if Osiris was summoned and could only destroy one of Asuka's monster and he wasn't going to let that happened. Though one thing he found off was why the Dark Magician was played in attack mode? Did the Puppet Master have some sort of plan in mind? Either way Naruto's monster still had an attack power of 7300.

** 'I activate a second Sword's of Revealing light on you Uzumaki. For three turns your monster can't attack. I then use my Dark Magician to destroy one of Tenjouin's face down monster.'' **A Cyber Etoile was destroyed. '**'I end my turn!''**

Asuka now had one face down and Twin-Terror for 2300 Attack points. She was currently scowling at the fact that there opponent just used a second swords of revealing light.

''Sorry Asuka...hang on for three turns. Sometimes these Shadow Game playing bastards like to cheat and stack there deck with illegal cards or more then allowed number. Also something tells me he plans on forcing me to use my monster's effect until his attack power drops to a manageable level.''

''Right...''

**''Draw!'' **It was the possessed Junko's turn. '_'I place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn.''_

''Draw!'' Asuka looked at her opponent's and both had one face down card on their fields. Momoe's Dark Magician and Junko's face down card. ''I sacrifice my two-tailed terror and Snowman to summon my Ice Queen in attack mode.'' Sure enough a royally dressed woman with a long white and head set holding an ice staff was summoned. (2900) ''I attack Junko's face down monster.''

Just as Junko's hunter owl was being destroyed,''I activate the trap Hysteric Party. I can summon all my Harpie Ladies from my Graveyard to the field.'' Junko's field now had four Harpie's Lady monsters. Asuka didn't really have any spell cards that were suited into destroying opponent's monsters outright. They were more suited for counters and other such affect.''

''Time to draw!'' Naruto said as after this turn he couldn't attack for two more turns. ''And also time to end my turn.''

The two girls quite calmly mimicked Naruto's action, both placing a monster in defense mode and ending their turns. It was time for Asuka to draw and that same dread came back to Naruto.  
''Asuka...go on the defensive. Something tells me this duel isn't done yet.''

''Naruto...you don't think?'' Asuka started to ask, cursing inwardly thinking the hard part was over.

''Better safe then sorry.'' He answered, hoping his gut feeling was wrong.

''I switch my Ice Queen to defense mode and place Blade Skater in defense mode,'' Asuka said as the duo colored skated monster was summoned to the field.

''Alright my turn...just another turn to go.'' Naruto said as he placed Iron Tanuki in defense mode. (1600)

**''Draw! Alright Uzumaki you may have defeated one god but let's see how you deal against another. I sacrifice three of Junko's Harpie Ladies to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!'' **Out of a blast of light slowly emerged the giant behemoth known as Obelisk. Like Osiris's affect to cause the skies to thunder the earth/dimensions shook at Obelisk's presence. (4000)  
''Oh come on!'' Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up! ''This is bullshit!''

**''I attack Asuka's Ice Queen with Obelisk.'' **Asuka braced herself as Obelisk's powerful fist obliterated her monster. Asuka cried out in pain as her body twisted. She fell to the ground.  
''ASUKA! Just hang on!'' Naruto shouted to the girl.

''**I activate the spell Dark Hole...''**

****''I negate with my monster's effect!'' Naruto roared as it dropped down to 6300.  
**''Now I activate the spell Gold Sarcophagus...''**

****Naruto negated that spell as well. He couldn't take the chance that this girl had Ra as well and was going to add it to her hand. He would have to negate Obelisk's effect in the near future if the girl was right. Obelisks effect if activate would annihilate them and they would lose the duel.  
''Asuka...besides the gods have they used any cards that the real Junko and Momoe wouldn't have?''

''Emergency Provisions for one,'' The girl gritted out as she pushed herself to her feet.

''Kuso!'' Naruto already figured what the plan was. Keeping on offering up tributes for Obelisk's effect to weaken his monster. The Sword of revealing light would fade after a turn and by then Naruto's monster would have 4300. They couldn't attack Obelisk meaning if it meant another tribute was added. If these girls managed to summon Ra then this duel would be lost.

Then there was also the fact that destroying that effect one more time would mean his monster would drop to 3300 in attack making it easy pickings for Obelisk. **'I end my turn!'' **The possessed Momoe stated and as Naruto figure Junko summoned a monster in defense and ended her turn. A tribute from each player was on their fields.

Asuka looked to Naruto. She was confident Naruto could pull off another miracle. Naruto glanced at his hand and found nothing that could help them beat Obelisk. _''Are we...really going to loose...is this as far as I go? ''_

__''Asuka...I hope your next draw is a hell of a draw. Were really going to need it because nothing in my hand can beat Obelisk,'' Naruto stated as he noticed a sweat drop dripped down Asuka's face. ''I believe in you Asuka...show that god why your worthy of being in his dorm. I took out Osiris...and only a woman whose my dueling equal can be worthy of the title Supreme Queen. So show me you have what it takes.''

_'Easier said then done.' _Asuka thought as she placed her hand on her deck. _'_What was Naruto thinking? She couldn't beat a God Card. She was good but not that good. But he seemed to believe in her._ 'I have to do this.'_ She thought as she drew her card now having five cards. Asuka's eyes widened at the card I she drew.

**''Hehehe...the little _doll _is your last hope? Looks like things really are hopeless. She might have been strong enough to resist my attempts at control, but she is useless all the same.'' **  
That voice...that tone. It was from before. That man was that voice of doubt that plagued her mind in the shadow duel.

''I don't care of you are, but you picked the wrong people to mess with. You threaten our lives and used my friends as play things. I'll show you what happens when you mess with the future Supreme Queen you worm! **Now to crush your God card and all hopes of winning this duel! I activate the card...**''  
00  
Chapter End  
00  
Time to leave things there. Sorry I have some Resident Evil 5 to play (5991), some exercise to do on the Thread-mill, and maybe even consider doing new crossover idea or update one of my stories. If I don't do the latter I'll start on the next chapter. Before anyone asks, no Ra will not be used in the next chapter. Though Ra will be appearing soon. As a result of that our favorite Seer, guardian, and Multiple Personality Disorder Egyptians will be appearing soon as well.


	20. Naruto and Asuka Vs Ventriloquist:Finale

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0  
**''Hehehe...the little _doll _is your last hope? Looks like things really are hopeless. She might have been strong enough to resist my attempts at control, but she is useless all the same.'' **  
That voice...that tone. It was from before. That man was that voice of doubt that plagued her mind in the shadow duel.

''I don't care of you are, but you picked the wrong people to mess with. You threaten our lives and used my friends as play things. I'll show you what happens when you mess with the future Supreme Queen you worm! **Now to crush your God card and all hopes of winning this duel! I activate the card...Monster Reborn! The card I choose is Sky Dragon Osiris!**'' Out from the skies appeared the mightiest Dragon of all of duel monsters as it was resurrected. It's attack power only 3,000.

**''Foolish girl. Sky Dragon's power is a thousand weaker then Obelisk. What could you hope to accomplish?''**

****''Foolish Puppeteer.'' Asuka mocked. ''Who said I was done. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards making a total of four cards in my hand.'' Osiris's power rose to 4000.  
**''No!''**

****''Watching Naruto duel I've learned something. Even an Osiris no matter the level has the potential to match an Obelisk with time or beat one. ''  
Naruto watched in awe. The very action itself was very symbolic. If only those at Academia could see this. This would definitely change their mind about status. It would be rather obvious the Osiris represented him and the Obelisk represented several of the Academia's best duelists.

''Sky Dragon Osiris lend me your power and crush Obelisk!''

Osiris gave a roar as it flew towards obvious. The Dragon God crashed into the Warrior God. Osiris wrapped it's long body around the behemoth. Obelisk grabbed the midsection of Osiris with one of it's large arms. Suddenly both monsters attack. Obelisk's fist met Osiris blast and both monsters were wiped out.

**''Damn you girl! I underestimated you but it's not over. I can still over come Uzumaki's beast.''**

****''No Puppeteer it is over. As with Pot of Greed I drew the card I needed. One of my two Premature Burials!'' Asuka smirked a devishly smirk. ''And with it I summon Obelisk, The Giant God Solider.'' The Blue Behemoth was returned to the field.

**''No! This can't be!''**

****''Finish it Asuka!''

''I sacrifice my and Naruto's monster to activate Obelisk's special ability.''

5000  
6500  
8000  
10,000  
Obelisk's power started growing off the scale as it turned burning red. Tremendous power gathered in it's fist. _ ''Junko...Momoe...forgive me.'' _Aska thought as she steeled her resolve. Asuka attack clearing the field and life points of the two girls before him. Both girls were blasted back as their life points dropped down by 4000.

0  
Naruto & Asuka: 250  
Junko & Momoe: 250  
0

''Your friends will be alright. I was specific in my statement that as a result of this shadow game they will be remained unharmed shall we win.'' Naruto didn't even need to draw a card. He played the only monster remaining in his hand, Ten-Ten, and attacked his opponent's directly ending the duel.

0  
Naruto & Asuka: 250  
Junko & Momoe: 0  
0

The Puppet Master's spirit was expelled. **''No...master...have...mercccccccccccy!'' **He screamed as a purple lightning bolt rained down on him, destroying his spirit. The Darkness receded and the quartet found themselves outside. A few minutes passed and the possessed girl came too.

''Where are we?''

''W-What happened?.''

''You're safe now girls,'' Naruto soothingly. Junko's head was laid in Naruto's lap while Momoe was being held by Asuka. Both girls sprung up as looks of sadness adorned their faces.  
''We're so sorry,'' Junko cried out as she began to cry.

''J-Junko,'' Asuka replied startled.

''W-We...we saw everything. Asuka-san, Naruto-san, it's all our fault,'' Momoe added.

''Damn...I did add that their memories wouldn't be tampered with.''

''Look you two...it wasn't your faul...''

''Yes it was...'' Junko cried out interrupting Asuka. Her arms were trembling. ''We noticed you were gone Asuka-san...we thought you were with Naruto-san and if we minded our own business...''

''He would have picked someone else,'' Naruto said choosing that point to interrupt. ''Because Asuka knew you see was familiar with your cards. Even though the God Cards threw us off, if it wasn't for the inclusion of them she could have guided us through your cards. I was also able to react accordingly thanks to knowing what kind of cards you had. Don't blame yourselves...'' Suddenly the skies thundered and the ground shook. The four turned around and were all on the edge as the forms of Obelisk and Osiris towered over them.

A powerful and deep bass voice radiated from Obelisk. **''Wielder and King we meet once again. With no other worthy master left I God Warrior Obelisk offer you my power.''  
**A higher pitched more reptilian voice spoke,''**Wielder and King. I too Sky Dragon Osiris offer you my power.''**

****''It would be honored to fight with you again God Warrior and God Dragon. What of the God Ra?''

**''The one who disturbed our rest still holds God Ra. With our power you can rescue God Ra.''**

****''God Obelisk I have a favor to ask of you.''

**''What is your request Wielder?''  
**''I wish for you to lend your power to Tenjouin Asuka in times of need.''

Said girl looked like she was about to go into shock.

''Using Osiris she was able to beat your might and then turn around and use your power to annihilate the power of the one who disturbed your rest.''

**''Very well...the girl shall be allowed to call upon my power.''**

****In a flash of blue and red light that covered several stories the monsters resumed the form of cards. Floating down to the duo. Naruto caught Osiris between two fingers. Obelisk landed on Asuka's chest of all places.  
''Damn Asuka...even the gods agreed that you have a slammin' chest.''  
Whap!

Naruto massaged the back of his head as the four started their way back to campus.  
''Hold it right there!'' A voice commanded. Naruto came face to face with a woman a head taller then him wearing a green uniform, a cape, and a beret of the same color of her uniform. Standing next to the woman, were two men, both wearing green uniforms, only unlike the lady, who wore a green skirt, they wore black pants. Behind them were two members of night security.

''Ah...Crap.''

That morning the four students were in the board room. The Inquiry board which included the Chancellor, heads of the three houses, and some of the other esteemed members.  
''Now give us one reason why we shouldn't expel you four?'' One of those esteemed members asked.

Before Naruto could respond a familiar voice said, ''Would you really expel a hero?''

''_Dad?'' _Naruto questioned genuinely surprised his older father clone was there. 'Anzu-chan?' He thought amazed that she was there as well. If he was next to his clone people would assume they were twins of some sort. The father/clone was slightly taller with mid back length hair. Besides the goatee and slight aged facial differences they were identical.

Anzu had changed a lot from her teenage years. Because she was associated with famous duelists, growing into one herself; dancing schools were knocking down her door in order to gain publicity. Years of dancing had helped her really filled out. Her hair now reaching down to her lower back was done in the style of a ponytail. The young or naive girl when Naruto initially met her grew into a beautiful woman. She wore white business shirt and dark blue business jacket or it along with a dark blue knee length skirt. Under it she wore slacks and was wearing black two pumps. Not to mention she was wearing glasses that gave her a sexy sort of look.

''Uzumaki-san what a surprised, we were actually discussing...''

''On how security should be improved instead of students being blamed for their heroics. Vandal Savatan, a.k.a. the Ventriloquist of Doom was a dangerous psychopath and murderer. I assume my son can relay the events of that night...''

''Right...now as I was saying Asuka and I were alerted to Hamaguchi-san and Makurada-san being kidnapped. We were warned if we tried to alert anyone they would be killed. As crazy as it was we were forced to a duel. He had it where he could kill Hamaguchi-san and Makurada-san and since we couldn't come up with anything else we dueled him and won.''  
''Are we supposed to believe that a dangerous criminal who kidnapped students had the time to duel? Leave it to...'' Before Chronos could continue Naruto _sr. _made his presence more pronounced.

''Are you trying to call my son a liar?''

''Gentlemen calm down...surely we can solve this peacefully...''

_'That better not be...'_  
None other then Pegasus appeared in the doorway. ''It's been a while hasn't it Naruto _Jr_?''

_'You brought the drunk?' _Naruto asked the father clone who shrugged.

''I believe that Savatan had a partner and that they made off with the God Cards from there resting place. Mr. Uzumaki you know about this more then I.''

''Right...only a few select have and can handle the god cards. Half of them currently in this room. Eventually the wielders would grow older and it was decided that the God Cards were too dangerous to be placed in a museum or such. People, ridiculous as it is to believe have killed over these cards so it was decided they would be hidden. If I am right the two in front of us should have them?''

Naruto and Asuka took off the top cards from there decks revealing the God Warrior and God Dragon. The Inquiry board was shocked into silence.

''Trust me, overcoming these beasts weren't easy.''

Naruto Sr. smirked, ''I take it you were able to overcome them?''

''I can't take all the credit. While I did in fact defeat Sky Dragon Osiris, Asuka-san was the one who managed to defeat Obelisk.'' Everyone, even Naruto Sr. was surprised at this.

'_Damn...this girl was able to overcome one of the three gods. I know I'm just a clone, but all the shame I'm proud of the original's choice.'  
_The others were surprised that the two students before them were able to defeat the two gods.

''Chancellor-san I hope you can overlook punishing these two. I'm proud of my son and I'm sure the Tenjouins would be proud of their daughter for there brave and impressive accomplishment,'' Anzu spoke up, her voice fluid and gracefully. During her dancing and dueling career, which kept her quite busy she traveled all over the world. Meeting different cultures and learning new languages that included French and Italian.

''Aah I too find the actions of Young Uzumaki Jr. and Tenjouin Asuka-san quiet brave and I would be disappointed if they were punished,'' Maximillion Pegasus added. ''In fact when they both graduate I have positions at Industrial Illusions for such braved and skilled duelists.''

Asuka felt like she could squeal, not that she would of course. Being complemented by one of her idols, the Angel duelist and the creator of Duelist monsters would stroke the ego of most duelists. Not that she had a big ego or anything, but she did have pride in her dueling of course.

The board was starting to sweat. It was obvious that punishing the two would put them on the wrong feet with Pegasus. After all the man was one of the Academia's biggest benefactors.  
''There is still the matter of the God Card themselves,'' Chancellor Samejima spoke up, keeping his cool. ''I trust it you gentlemen are here to recover them.''

''Initially yes, but I think they found themselves in the hand of respectable users. Don't you Maxi?'' Naruto asked the eye patch wearing duelist.

''Aah yes...I wonder just how well these youngsters can handle how we used to do it in old school.''

_'You let Pegasus have access to the Internet didn't you?' _Naruto accused his father clone who gave him a sheepish look.

''But that's unfair don't you think?'' Exclaimed the Ra Yellow Head and Art Teacher Kabayama. A man of asian descent in his late forties or early fifties. ''A god card in their decks will have it where they have an unfair advantage against their fellow students.''

''I'm sure they won't abuse the power of the Gods. How about this...they can hold onto the cards until God Ra is recovered. I mean to take on Ra without one of the two gods let alone both is suicidal and once they recover it they double duel me and Pegasus. If they loose then they aren't worthy of the Gods, but if they win we should leave it at that?''

''Aah yes that sounds like a fabulous idea. I have a meeting to the islands here eastern to here in a few days so I won't be able to stay, but I should be back in around two weeks times.''

''Dear don't we have that thing we have to go to in a few days?'' Anzu spoke up.

''Aah yes...we do, so you see both of us are busy and that really leaves only wielders who the God Cards find worthy.''

''Well why not give the cards to one of the teachers?'' One the board members asked.

''That depends. Do you think you have the skills to defeat one of them? If we were to bring them out in the duel is any monster or combination in your deck fit to beat them?'' That shut that board member up.

A few minutes later and the group of four were allowed to leave the office. A mass of students were waiting. There questions included.  
''Was that Pegasus?''

''What that the Elemental Nations duelist?''

''Why were you guys in trouble?''

''What were you four doing?''

''Look...'' Naruto finally stated, his patience worn a thin. They were told to inform an 'edited' version of a story with specific 'facts' that the board felt the students should know. Why the board could forbade the cards being used and risk being seen in a bad light they went with warning the students. So they explained that Momoe and Junko were kidnapped and that Naruto and Asuka had to duel for their freedom. In his crazed rage the kidnapper chased after them and 'accidentally' tumbled over side, but it was unknown where the 'master mind' was at. The students of course were skeptical about the duo having the God Cards until they revealed them. ''Be skeptical all you want, but the fact we still hold these cards after meeting with the Chancellor and Pegasus himself supports our theory. When Ra is recovered the two of us are to double duel against my dad and Pegasus. We win and we can keep the cards...''

''If we lose we give them to Pegasus,'' Asuka finished.

Some of the students grumbled and moaned at how unfair it was that the duo got God Cards. The faculty began exiting the room.

''Break time is over. All of you back to your classes now,'' Chrons barked out as the crowd scattered.

Naruto and Asuka walked side by side, with Junko and Momoe trailing behind them to class.

''Looks like you could use a night out,'' Naruto told Asuka who nodded.

''It would certainly do wonders for the headache I have.''

''Looks like I have some planning to for tomorrow then,'' The blond replied as Asuka nodded. She could use a day of relaxation after what just happened.

000  
Chapter End  
000000  
Not much I can say so on to the Omake.  
00  
Omake  
000  
Things were looking grim for Mai Kujaku. Malik had just activated Ra and it looked like she would loose. Until Naruto shouted, ''Mai...tell Ra you'll show it your boobs if he comes over to your side!''

Everyone, even the deranged alter-ego looked at Naruto as if he was high.

''Naruto! I still have my self respect!''

''With an outfit like that with a top like that? I can tell your breasts are smiling at me from here. Your breasts are in danger Mai and this is the only way. I mean hell it looks like your about to loose anyway so why not?''

The others were too dumb founded to even speak. They thought they were used to the blond's crazy outbursts. Looks like they weren't even close.

''RA! If you come to my side I'll...do what that crazy bastard suggested,'' Mai reluctantly shouted. If she was going to go to the Shadow Realm and suffer endless torture she might as well exhaust every option she could so she wouldn't have to.''

''Foolish woman! Do you really think you can tempt the Winged Dragon, Guardian of Ra with your sacks of flesh!''

''Hey you crazy ass-hole those are very perky and well rounded sacks of flesh!'' Naruto cried out, defending Mai's breasts. That got Anzu out of her shock as she smacked the back of the head of her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

It was then Ra did something that left everyone questioning their sanity. He looked between Malik and then Mai and asked, **''Really?''**

****Jaws dropped at this. Naruto was the first to recover though. ''He's waiting Mai!''

''Y-Yes...'' She managed out, making plans to murder Naruto.

Ra looked like he was really considering.

''Ra! You can't be serious! After all we been through! She'll never understand you like I do! She's just using you!''

''Hey Mai seal the deal...say he can fondle them as well...''

''What the hell are you on?'' The voluptuous blonde cried out. How the hell was a several stories tall story monster supposed to feel her up.

That definitely sealed the deal as Ra went back to Mai's side of the field.

''Ra! You traitor!'' Malik cried out as the monster blasted him.

''I...I can't believe it. Mai won!'' Jounichi exclaimed.

Mai sighed as the monster looked at her expectly. ''Uum...how is this supposed to work exactly?''

Ra began to glow and shrunk down to a smaller sized. He assumed a human form, about seven feet tall, tan, with rippling muscles and a well trimmed goatee and hair that was the same color as Malik/Marik's only slightly lighter.

_''Thank you Kami...'' _Mai whispered as she dragged the Monster-God-Human to her room.

''Holy shit I can't believe that worked!'' Naruto cried out as horror etched across his face. ''I have to fucking duel against her the next round.''

''Sucks for you,'' Hondou said as Naruto turned around and punched him.

_''Why can't I have normal friends?''_ Yugi thought.

_**''Same here...'**_' His Reincarnation/the ancient Pharoah from 5,000 years ago that lived in a magical puzzle imbued with shadow magic that looked like an older version of him despite coming from a race where at that time the skin shades would be darker agreed.


	21. Another Day

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

This time around they arrived in town. Another mutli-layered date that Naruto obviously had in mind. The first place they arrived at was the pier and went straight to the mall.

The first store they went to was a clothing to purchase outfits for their outings. ''So white or black?'' Asuka asked holding up two Halter top shirts.

''Why not both? In fact why not go with Red and Blue as well?'' Naruto sincerely suggested.

Now most people at the academy had a problem at assuming things. One of them being that whichever dorm you were in happened to be your favorite color. As such the Asuka Fanboys, who could not take a hint and kept pestering the Blue Queen tried making her gifts; often the color of blue to impress or win her over. While it was true that Asuka liked the color blue, she

was more impartial to the colors red and white. Thankfully Naruto didn't seem to find it interesting making any American jokes or such with this bit of information.

''Not to be bragging just to be bragging, but I am quite wealthy Asuka. Years of investment and maybe knowing a lottery number or twenty ahead of time does do that.''

''I still don't feel comfortable spending your money like this. I mean I have my own...''

''Aah yes, but a guy is allowed to spoil his girlfriend isn't he?'' He asked as Asuka blushed. Still getting used to that label.

''I suppose...there are these pair of shoes I wanted to get now that you mention it.'' She trailed off.

''Good thing I stacked my wallet for the equivalent of an arm and a leg.''

Whap!

After buying a various amount of clothing, which included Tube Tops, Tank Tops, Hoodies, Jeans, Skirts, Boots, Pumps, Wife-beaters, Dress Shoes, Bikinis, and other clothing the duo got dressed and made way for the beach. Naruto was wearing one of his custom made swim sorts. Black with red outlines along the sides and waist. On one leg which was knee length in small Japanese letters he had Maelstrom Tatted out. On the other was a thin miniature picture of a Kyuubi.

Asuka was wearing a two piece blue bathing suit. Her top only gave a small view of her cleavage and was done in a style with four strings, two tied together in the back and the upper two intersecting in a V and tied around her neck. Her lower Bikini bottom also was tied in the back covering most of her rear, slight V's on her sides which she wore a white sporty swim skirt. While all Naruto had Kagebunshin deposit their clothing in his newly purchased 2004 Ferrari 360 Modena.

Slipping on some flip-flops they went to the beach. As they walked down to the beach side the sun bright rays washed over them. It was a nice warm day, hardly a cloud in the sky, and many diverse groups frolick the beach side and water.

''Whoa did you see that chick?''

''Yeah she was pretty hot.''

''Did you see those breasts? Man she's stacked!'' Some college frat boy stated as he held his hands away from his chest, exaggerating Asuka's size.

''Hey Cindy check out that guy.'' One girl said pointing at Naruto.

''Are those whiskers?'' One girl asked wide-eyed.

''Don't be stupid. Those must be tattoos or something.'' Her friend replied.

''Did you check out the ass on the blond?'' One guy asked, tagging his buddy on the shoulders.

''Which one?''

''Hell both their asses were nice!'' One girl said licking her lips.

Asuka huffed in annoyance,''Honestly? Can't we go anywhere without someone ogling one or the both of us?''

''Come on Asuka, let's face it. You are a beautiful young lady and I, I am one magnificent looking bastard.''

''Yeah, Yeah, you said that all before.''

''I'm serious...''

''Well I got a question for you. If I wasn't as attractive as I was would you have approached me?'

''Not likely,'' Naruto answered honestly as Asuka almost tripped.

''Naruto!'' She cried out, a sounding a bit hurt.

''Not likely as in not in the matter I did. I would have noticed you as a duelist and befriended you sure, but come on Asuka what do you want me to say? Do you want me to straight out lie to you? One of the things I pride myself on as a person and first born. I only bullshit a person when a plan is in motion or I want something. I'm not going to use alternative words or sugar coat like most of society. Generally in society people are too stupid...weak...that's what makes the majority of them sheep. They get too butt hurt when their feelings are hurt or things don't go there way. Hell even if I alter my statements It's usually because I said something completely frank and honest and have to remind myself that people are too into themselves to hear the truth. People don't want the truth, they just want you to tell them what they want to hear. Answer me this Asuka...would you ever consider dating Hayato?'' Naruto asked, Asuka's reaction was a hell of recoil.

''W-What?''

''You heard me...and please don't insult my intelligence by mentioning he has nice qualities or maybe. Give me a clear and cut answer without the bullshit.''

''Honestly...no,'' Asuka answered honestly. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, but Asuka didn't find him physically attractive. Naruto just had that quality about him, despite his lecher like qualities he seemed to appreciate her beauty inside and out. He didn't see her as just some trophy to be won over.

''And there you go. People tend to be two-faced about this shit. Not to be sexist, but women in particular. Fake smiles and girlfriend this only to turn around and be bitch, skank, and slut that. It's pretty damn disgraceful if you ask me. Of course most people aren't shown society from the views of at least 40 different realities. Things would be so much simpler if people cut through the bullsit,'' Naruto stated as he inhaled a whiff of the cool sea breeze provided by the ocean. The air was quite crisp and salty to say the least. ''It amazes me how the tranquility of nature calms me. You know what would make this better?'' He asked, finally speaking up again. The stuff about society and other things he was careful to say in a voice loud enough for only Asuka to hear.

''What?''

''If we were the only ones here.''

''Hhmph...I wonder why?'' The Blue Queen asked smirking.

''For none perverted reasons of course...''

''Non-perverted?''

''Well yeah...what could be more beautiful then sitting here and watch your beauty bathe in the sunlight in the rising and in the falling the pale moon's glow showing the world your a goddess all the time.''

Asuka covered her mouth with her hand covering the bottom portion of her face. She didn't know if she wanted to smile, grin, or what. But it was obvious be the tears in her eyes she was touched. ''Baka...always saying things like that.''

''Oh my god that was so sweet...'' One girl cooed.

Another smacked her boyfriend. ''Why can't you ever say anything like that to me?''

''Man, I wish I had a guy like that.'' One girl said in a dreamy tone.

All the while the majority of the guys with girlfriends were thinking the same thing,' _'Ass-hole. He's making us/me look bad.'_

''With that it's time to get out tan on. I'll go get the stuff from the car. You pick a good spot ok?'' Naruto said as he clasped her cheeks and kissed her tears away.

''Right,'' Asuka replied, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Naruto had returned with an umbrella, some blankets, a cooler, and sun tan lotion. Naruto handed Asuka a pair of sunglasses.

''So you...we...'' Naruto paused, trying to find a normal, none-perverted way to put the words. He wanted to have more conversations with Asuka without the innuendo.

''Okay,'' Asuka replied, figuring that Naruto was trying to be less perverse. Opening the bottle she squirted some of the lotion in the bottle and began rubbing it on his body. Over his shoulders, which were not too broad to the point it was funny or misshapen but quite muscular. Her hand went alone his back which was quite sturdy. After she was done with his back she went to the front and began working on his pectorals.

Then next Naruto began to rub down Asuka. Her long legs left many a mouths watering. ''it's killing you isn't it?'' Asuka asked as Naruto finished one leg and went to the other?

''What's killing me?''

''Not being able to crack a joke.''

''Trust me...in the last few minutes alone eight are still at the top of my head.''

''You're the worst I swear...''

''Really...from others I heard I was the best.'' The shinobi replied with a grin.

''Couldn't even last a day could you?''

''A day? Hell half an hour would kill me!'' Naruto proclaimed as Asuka rolled her eyes.

''Hey check it out! There's some people dueling over there!'' Some guy pointed out.

''Well shit...I wonder what people did before the creations of children's card games?'' Naruto wondered out loud.

''Wanna go see?''

''Why not...in fact I think I'll duel the winner.''

''That would be fun.''

Traveling back to the car Naruto grabbed his conveniently placed Dueling and went to the site of the duel. By the time they got to the site it was over. When they arrived there was a large crowd. A makeshift desk was placed not too long away. 30 Wins...0 Losses was on a scoreboard.

''So whose next? Who wants to fight the fish duelist?'' He looked like an islander, he had light tan and short black hair. He was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks.

''I'll go...'' Naruto said activating his disk. ''Name's Naruto...''

''Another taker? I was afraid after 30 wins no one else would want to step up?''

''Let's just say I have the utmost confidence.''

''I'm Yomeirei the Fish duelist.'' He activated this disk.

''Time to Duel/Let's go!''

0

Naruto:4000

Yomeirei:4000

0

''I'll go first...I play the spell Legendary Ocean.'' The card flashed and the space between them changed to that of a legendary palace. All the Water Monsters in both our hands are downgraded by 1 level. The attack and defense of all water monsters are increased by 200.'' He then summoned a green skinned fairy monster wearing yellow clothing with wings. ''I summon Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn.''

''Here I go...I summon Nogitsune level four in attack mode.'' (1900) ''Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card.'' Yomerirei blocked himself as card debris flew in all direction. ''Then I place two cards face down and end my turn.

''Draw! I play the spell Final Countdown. By offering two thousand life pointing from twenty turns on counting this turn if neither of us reduce our opponents life points to zero I automatically win by that twenty turns. Then I activate the spell Star Blast. By offering up 5oo life points I can reduce the level of one monster I control on the field or my hand. I pay 500 life points each until the end phase. I offer up 1000 Life points I can summon my Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!'' A maginal large whale creature with violet skin and crystal like emerald eyes were summoned. (3000) ''I activate his special discarding a card from my hand I can special summon a level 4 or lower Fish-Type monster from my deck. As such I summon my Ocean's Keeper to the field!"' Out fo the flash was a strangely shaped orange hunched back fish with a trident. (1700) ''Because of the way it was summon I can not attack with it during this battle phase and it's effects are negated while on the field. Now I attack your Nogitsune level four...''

Naruto frowned as his monster was destroyed by the whale creature. ''I end my turn.''

0

Naruto:3100

Yomeirei: 2000

0

''Hhm...you know relying on a game winning card isn't a good strategy. With your life points cut down to two thousand all one need is a good strategy and even a moderately strong monster can be a game winner.'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''My father has a bit of a sense of humor. We were named after our ancestor. A legendary warrior back during the feudal times. You got admit it takes a colorful or drunken mind to make Ninja, assassins of the night into the Shinobi Cards the world has witness. As such I summon the Shinobi representation of that ancestor, Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Army level 1 in defense mode.'' (600)

The card was a representation of Naruto at the Academy during his initial life. ''Of course this is just the inital phase. As this card grows stronger he over goes an evolution. I then play Swords of Revealing lights!'' The swords sealed the two monsters. ''Then I place two cards face down and end my turn.'' Naruto said with a single card in his hand.

''Draw! I summon Deep sea Macrotremax in defense mode.'' A Reddish-brown eel like monster appeared. (100) ''I discard one card to special summon one Great White in attack mode!'' A great white with muscular arms appeared on the field. (1800)''Now I attack your monster...''

''I activate my quick play spell Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' Two copies of the monster appeared. ''Choose wisely. If you guess wrong your monster's battle phase ends.''

Yomeirei looked at al three and chose the one on the left. He was wrong. Great White attacked the Naruto whom exploded in a puff of smoke.

''Ooh you guessed wrong my friend. As such I can summon two Shinobi tokens to the field.'' Two tokens that looked like the generic shinobi were summoned. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu is a continuous spell. It's just one of the many effects that you might see. Since my turn has come to an end my monster special effect activates, but since I used Kagebunshin he goes up two levels instead of one,'' Naruto finished as his monster Attack and defense goes up to 1200.

''Draw!'' _Just one more turn I can attack. Or seventeen more turns and I'll win anyway. _''I summon Terrorking Salmon in attack mode.'' Yomeirei declared as the Red-Grey looking Piranha creature was summoned. (2600). ''I attack your Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Army Level 3 with both my Terrorking Salmon and Great White...''

''Kagebunshin,'' This time four Narutos appeared.

''The one on the right and the second one to the left.'' Both were destroyed and exploded in puffs of smoke. Two more tokens were summoned. ''I end my turn!''

''As a result my monster jumps up two levels.''

0

Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Army LV 1  
Created by Silverscale but altered.  
Type: Shinobi/Warrior  
Stars: 1  
Attribute: Wind/Fire  
Attack: 800  
Defense: 800  
Effect: Once every battle this card will not be destroyed by battle, trap or magic card, and allows you to use one jutsu magic or trap card no matter its type or speed use.

SHINOBI

Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Army Lv 3  
Star: 3  
Type: Shinobi/Warrior  
Attribute: Wind/Fire  
Attack: 1200  
Defense: 1200  
Effect: Increased Chakra control at this level allows the controller to summon one Quick play Shinobi Spell card from the deck to the hand.

SHINOBI

Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Army Level 5

Star: 5

Type: Shinobi/Warrior

Attribute: Wind/Fire

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1800

Effect: Sacrifice all Shinobi tokens on monster to destroy one monster, magic, or trap card regardless of effect. Sacrifice all tokens to special summon Youki enhancement card from deck to hand to upgrade monster to level six.

0  
Naruto drew a card,''I sacrifice my Naruto Uzumaki the One Man Amy to summon Greater Demonic Kitsune.'' A demonic, bi-pedal, malformed fox appeared. It had six tails and thin layer of fur on it's body which was a pale yellow. It's shoulders, elbows, knees, ankles, and wrists were covered in an old rusty bone playing. It's head was a Kitsune skull made out of the same plating with all of it's teeth showing and curved horns on top of it's head.

0

Name: Greater Demonic Kitsune  
Created By:Silverscale but altered.

Element: Dark  
Level: Six  
Type: Kitsune  
Description: N/A  
Effect: The Attack of this card becomes Twice the original Attack of the tributed monster.  
0  
''I now attack your Great White with my Greater Demonic Ktsune!'' The Kitsune charged forward, ramming it's head into the Sterioid pumping shark.''I activate the spell card Premature Burial. By sacrificing 800 Life Points I summon Nogitsune Level Four to my field. Then I activate it's special ability to special summon one Kitsune monster with less then 1000 attackpoints to the field. I switch both of them to my field and end my turn!''  
0  
Naruto: 2300  
Yomeirei:400  
0  
''I can still come back from this...Draw! I attack your Nogitsune level four with my Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth...''

''I activate my trap Widespread Ruin...your attacking monster is des...'' Yomeirei responded to Naruto's trap with his monster's effect.

''I activate his effect. By sending Terror Seaking Salmon to the graveyard I negate your trap and destroy it. ''

''Then I activate the trap Infinite Dismissal!''

Yomeirei responded by sacrificing his Ocean's keeper. Naruto responded with invisible wire and Yomeirei responded by sacrificing his Deep Sea Macrotremax.

''Your monster has a hell of an ability, but when you become reliant on that effect you are only hurting yourself. By your style I can already figure you don't have spell or traps that exclusively destroy traps. Even if you didn't and played defensive the whole time you couldn't afford for me to get stronger monsters out. With more then ten turns at the least for your spell effect I could have easily turned things around by then. The way your deck currently is no matter what you would have tried, eventually you would have backed yourself in a hole.''

''You're right...once I realized that all your facedown seems to be trapped there wasn't much I could do. I was unfortunate as to not to draw a Despell or Waboku. I know when I beat...I surrender...'' Yomeirei said picking up his deck.

'_Yeah you're right...if you had drawn a despell and took out my Kagebunshin I would have been in a bit of trouble. Looks like this deck has work yet. This combination of this card representation of my self has exploitable flaws. I'll have to message Pegasus and send him revisions. These initial levels are too weak and the level differences are too numerous. If I'm going to face that duelist again after all this time...if I were to face him with this desk I most certainly would have lost.'' _

''No way that guy won...''

''He was pretty good...''

''Did you see those cards?''

''Man I want cards like that...''

''You almost had me there man. If you reworked your deck to include more varied spells and traps you would be quite the opponent.''  
''I'll keep that in mind...''

Naruto deactivated his dueling disk. He went to shake his opponent's hand and exchanged a few words. When he was done he returned to where Asuka was waiting. The crowd had began to disband talking about the duel.

''Something on your mind?'' Asuka asked, as Naruto shook his head.

''You noticed it too huh?''

''You didn't seem all that happy even though you won.''

''To be honest I was testing another combination. My deck wasn't put together all too well. I was lucky more or less. Gah! I've been in a damn rut. I haven't been able to pull off any combinations in days. ''

''Well I'm sure that'll pass...now about our date.''

''Aah yes...we should really be hitting the water. Back in ten.'' The blond stated as he went to go put up his disk. When he returned the duo took a dip in the water. They swam out quite a it of distance and started swimming.

''This is relaxing isn't it?'' Naruto asked as he floated on his back.''

''Yeah...while I enjoy the water I would have preferred to gone flying?''

''Flying?'' Naruto responded as he dropped, his head above the water as he waded.

''The wind in my air, the rush of the cool breeze. When I was young I used to skate all the time. I loved skating. My Onii-san used to take me Ice Skating down to the rink everyday. Didn't hurt that there were girls there for him to flirt with. When I skate, I can let go of all my thoughts. It feels like I'm flying freely and none of the world's s problems are on my shoulders.''

''That gives me an idea for a third date.''

''Oh great...now you got me all excited.''

''You know Asuka most girls wouldn't complain if their boyfriends did that.'' Responded the grinning Kitsune.

''Of course...Naruto the pervert was going to rear his head eventually.''

''Which head?'' Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
Whap!

''Ow! I swear you're so abusive Asuka. Keep this up and I might have to sue you.''

She snorted in response,''Good luck...'' She said only to be splashed.

''Hey! Oh that's it you're going to get it...'' Naruto rapidly began doing the backstroke.

''You'll have to catch me first!"'

There little game of cat and mouse kept on until evening time. Soon enough to Beast was soon becoming deserted. Eventually Asuka caught Naruto and their little game turn into something more. Naruto brought his arms around her, holding in her securely.

That sent ripples throughout Asuka's body and a small moan slipped from her lips. Kissing her softly, Naruto inhaled her scent.

Her mouth melted into his in a hot and searing kiss. Their tongues quarreled for dominance while seeking the other's flavor. Naruto's hand traveled downward Asuka's back to get her bottom a squeeze. The blonde squeaked and arched her back as Naruto pinched and teased her. She wrapped her legs around Naruto as he placed soft kisses along her neck and jaw line.  
''N-Naruto...'' She breathed out in bliss as her body began to heat up. His eager hands immediately roamed over her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples through the material.

''You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right me!'' He growled in her ear as she turned all red. ''To pound into you until you were raw. Until you would need a wheelchair for a month...but I won't...'' He said as he continued teasing her nipples. If was cute, Asuka's little squeaks at his touches.

''You're more then just some fuck. When I make you mine...you will be mine in the sense of being my little vixen.'' His hand trailed to the front as the finger of his right hand trailed along her thigh. ''A cute pair of ears and litle fox tail...not fake, but real as a result of a bonding ritual. By several cultures you'll be my wife in that sense. So until then you'll just have to hang into those wet dreams about me and hope they get you through,'' He said as he let her go and started floating away.

It was times like this that Asuka loved/hated Naruto. He always said these sweet things to make her heart flutter, then turned around and acted like a pervert or ass and that drove her crazy. He seemed to be able to get under her skin without trying. She was going to get him good one day. She didn't know how or when, but she knew she would. When night time came about the two put on something casual and went into town.

As such the two of them were at a diner, getting something to snack on before they would go on to see the money they picked out, followed by going dancing.

''Strawberry really?'' Naruto asked as Asuka ate a spoon full from her side of the Sundae.

''What's wrong with Strawberry?''

''As an ice cream it just tastes wierd to me. I prefer vanilla myself.''

''Vanilla's ok...''

''You seem distracted,'' He stated, getting some chocolate covered banana in a spoon.

''Oh...well it's nothing. I guess I'm trying to get used to this...''

''Our relationship?''

''Well...yeah...I mean were just doing normal couple things. Going out to eat...hanging at the Beach. It's hard to believe that tomorrow I have more of that training coming up. ''  
''You get used to maintaining more then one identity. With time comes experience. But really Strawberry?''

The movie they saw was a nice comedy. The Third Deuce Bigaloo movie. It was kind of messed up how the guy's soul mate kept being eaten by animals. First a Shark and then a Bear. It was only a matter of time until the fourth movie if the trend kept.

The two decided to go gaze at the money. They were sitting on the grassy banks of an old hill.

Asuka sighed contently while her eyes took in the fullness of the celestial globe above them.

"This is more like it..." she whispered as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. He held her tight and stroke her arm. Tonight was the end to a perfect day.

00

Chapter End

00

There will be more Yomirei in the future. Will respond to views in the next chapter.

0

Single Duels:Vote 0

Tag Duel:Vote 04


	22. Another Test Duel

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0 This is chapter is going to be a little short, but the next one is going to lead to the double duel. I might not update again until tomorrow seeing as I've been focusing on my NarutoxWITCH story which I'm expecting you all to check and review. So review.

0

Story Start

0

This time she was ready.

**DUEL!**

She was stronger now.

**0  
**

Asuka: 4000  
Spirit: 4000

0

''Draw!'' Asuka declared fiercely as she drew a card from her deck. her vision was keen, focused as a calculative expression adorned her face. Her Dark Empress neck did no justice to the theme of the actual deck. Naruto called it dark empress because it symbolized the potential of darkness come to life. The Dark Empress deck was based on one of the many deck combinations Naruto possessed in his Card Trunk. It mirrored the upgraded version of his Shinobi allies once they were imbued with greater power along with other unique characters.

''I activate the spell card Unlikely Gamble. I send two monsters from my hand to the graveyard. My opponent chooses a card in my hand. If the monster is chosen that has more stars then the addition of the two monsters I sent to the graveyard I receive the damage of that monsters attack points to my life points. If it's a spell or trap I receive 500 life point damage for each card in my graveyard. If the monsters level is equal two or less then those monsters I can special summon it to the field and I summon Dark Illusion Mistress Yakumo.''

Out of the bright light appeared Yakumo Kurama, but not the one that those who knew her were aware of. Her pale skin was a shade paler then know the highlight the contrast of black eye-liner, blush, and lip-stick. She was wearing black,tight skin leather pants and open toe heels. She wore a mesh shirt and a red trench coat. (2100)

''I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards.'' She smirked upon seeing her cards. ''I place one card in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn.''

**''Draw...summon...monster...face down...defense...card...face down...end turn.''  
**''Draw! I tribute Dark Illusion Mistress Yakumo to summon Awakened Hinata Hyuuga.''  
Out of the flash of light was the young adult form of Hinata Hyuuga, but fierce. Her Byakugan activated this representation of Hinata was wearing black Combat pants, black combat boots, and a black Tank Top. (24000

''I sacrifice 500 life points and one of my spell cards to destroy your face down card.'' The Spirit's Widespread ruin was destroyed. ''Now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to summon Dark Illusion Mistress Yakumo back to the field. Now I use Dark Illusion Mistress Yakumo to attack.'' The dark incarnation of Yakumo waved her hand as a campus appeared. Taking out a jar which contained what looked like blood. Splashing the campus and using her sharp nails to focus the details the face down monster was destroyed, sliced to pieces by Yakumo's attack.  
With the Spirit's Archfiend Interceptor sent to the graveyard the field was open. ''Now I attack your life points directly with Awakened Hinata Hyuuga!''  
The monster attacked using the 8 Trigrams and 64 palms. ''I end my turn.''

0  
Asuka:3500  
Spirit:1600  
0

**''Turn...Draw...two cards...face down...end my turn.''  
**''Draw! I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon and I destroy your face down card on the right.'' The vortex eradicated the face down card.'_That eliminates one card, but there's no telling what the other is. I could play it safe, but then again while it has no monsters on the field I might as well attack. If the effect ends up destroying my monsters I still have my face down card._ ''I attack you directly with Awakened Hinata Hyuuga.''

**''Activate...face down...Crush Card Virus. Tribute...Monster...from hand.''**

_'Damnit!'' _Asuka swore as the trap wiped out both her monsters.

**''Check...hand.''**

Asuka revealed her hand which had no high attacking monsters. Only a Premature Burial, Graceful Charity, Steel Companion Vixen , a female vixen of Stone Guardian Kitsune instead of made of steel instead of stone, and an Equip spell card. For three turns any monster with more then 1500 that she drew or summoned would be destroyed.

''I play Guardian Steel Vixen in defense mode and end my turn.''The steel Vixen sat in a defensive posture. (2150)

**''Draw...summon Abaki...attack mode. End turn.'' **(1700)  
''Draw!'' Asuka said as she drew a card. _''I can't believe it...'' _Asuka thought as she began thinking back to a previous memory.

_Asuka and Naruto were both dressed and ready for another day of training. With Duel disks in hand Naruto brought her to a recluse building where he would open a rift to reach their destination._

_''Take these two cards...they'll aid you when you least expect it.''_

_''These cards? No offense Naruto, but there not really my style.''_

_''Trust me Asuka I have a way about these things. You're still adjusting to your decks so it wouldn't hurt to try an altered style.''_

_She looked at the two cards. ''Hhmph...''_

_''How about this. If you don't end up using them in the duel then I'll take them back.''_  
_Asuka looked up from the cards to Naruto and back at the cards. ''Okay...with the power my deck has now I don't see how they could aid me.''_

_''Oh trust me...you'll be surprised at how people can find themselves in a bind and lost because they were too confident in their strongest monsters.''_

With that the memory ended. '_It's hard enough trying to get one card that is needed but two? No...damnit don't start doubting yourself now. This sort of weakness almost caused me to lose last time. I will not loose!' _

Asuka chose her Graceful charity. ''I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards.'' She glanced over her cards. _'That's one. Now I just need that one card.' _''I end my turn!''

**''Draw...sacrifice...Akibi...summon...Jinzo!''** The Green clad cyborg with it's brain exposed appeared. **''Attack. Steel Companion Kitsune.''** Jinzo's electrical based attack shot forward and eradicated the steel creature. **''End turn!''**

''Draw!'' Asuka exclaimed drawing a card.

**''Hand...Reveal!''**

Asuka reluctantly showed her hand revealing she drew Obelisk the Tormentor. Said card was sent to the graveyard due to Crush Card's effect. Asuka continued on with her duel.

''I summon Kuriboh in defense mode.'' (200) The brown little ball of fur floated about. ''And I activate the spell Multiply. By Tributing Kuriboh I can summon Five Kuriboh tokens face down in defense and end my turn!. '_That should by me some time.'_

**''Draw! Summon...Guard Card...'' **A silvery looking massive creature with horns and a red back appeared. It's front was covered with spikes. (1600) **''Effect activating...Card...counter...gain 300...attack points.''**

Asuka looked on impassively as two of her tokens were destroyed. Though finally with Crush Card removed from play because three of her opponents turned had passed.

''Draw!'' She drew a card and declared,''This duel is over...I activate the card Premature Burial. The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted lands. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. Obelisk, here my cries and lend me your power!''

Sure enough the Blue Behemoth appeared on Asuka's side of the field. Being special summoned by a spell he could only stay on for one turn, but one turn was all she needed.

''God Obelisk...attack his Jinzo!'' Using it's powerful fist Obelisk eradicated the android.

0  
Asuka:2700  
Spirit: 0  
0  
Like the previous spirit it's soul was fed back to the darkness. Naruto clapped and congratulated the girl. ''You're doing much better. Still trying to wrap your head around a new style.''  
''Well it's not like all of us have decades worth of experience...'' She replied with a teasing smile.

Naruto chuckled at the barb. ''You could still learn a bit more about using a god card. I just know who to speak to about this matter. One who can counsel you about the power of the Gods and knows just about everything about the God Cards and the other whose warning was the reason why I came to Academia in the first place.''

''You mean...'' Asuka started to ask as Naruto nodded and answered Asuka before she could finish her question.

''Were going to see the Ishtars. Isis and Marik...so you might want to grab some sunscreen as were heading to Egypt.''  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
I am back...unfortunately it took me a couple of hours just to write this. I had no idea I was so tired so without a doubt this will be the shortest chapter this story will ever had. I was going to update Guardian Kitsune, but I can't even do that. So yeah...I might come back and update this chapter with an Omake. It's undecided. Just be sure to check back later in case I do. Well with that good night.

00

Cards Used

00  
Dark Illusion Mistress Yakumo  
Type:Shinobi  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 2100  
Defense: 2900  
Effect: Kurama Yakumo when her dark persona takes over. Her Illusions are so powerful they can warp reality.  
00

Awakened Hinata Hyuuga  
Type: Shinobi  
Stars: 6  
Attack:2400  
Defense:1900  
Effect: By offering up 500 life points and removing a card from the graveyard from play destroy an opponent's face down card.  
000

00  
Steel Companion Vixen  
Type:Kitsune  
Stars: 4  
Attack:150  
Defense; 2150  
Effect: A female vixen whose mind was transferred to a steel shell when it's body was tortured by poaches. She is now the faithful companion of the scientist who performed the procedure and gave her new life.  
0


	23. Arriving In Egypt

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

The Strip Duel is going to have to wait because I came across a writer's block while writing it.

0

Story Start

0

''First class! Whoo!'' Naruto cheered as he and Asuka relaxed in their first class seats. They were currently on a plane to Egypt. ''Man this is definitely going to be something. I think It's been over a year since I've last been.''

''Couldn't you have just teleported us there?'' Asuka asked as she cracked the shell of her lobster.

''Oh come on it's much more fun this way? Kicking back and relaxing while sipping some of the good stuff and eating nice food. Or would you have preferred it that I grabbed us something from McDonalds?''

''Now I didn't say I was against this,'' She said taking a bite out of the lobster. She moaned in delight as the flavor danced about in her mouth. She chewed the piece a bit and swallowed. ''I was just asking a practical question that's all.''

''Aah...so about some bubbly?'' He asked, holding up a bottle.

''Naruto...'' She said in a warning tone.

''What?'' He responded with an innocent smile. ''Just one glass Asuka, I'm not trying to get you drunk, honest.''

Asuka could only roll her eyes at this admission. ''I don't drink and I don't plan onto for quite a while. Unlike some people I'm waiting until I'm of legal age.''

Naruto shrugged his shoulders,''Hell it's been so long I don't think I can remember when I first became of legal age.''

''Aah...right I forget you're older then you look. I think I have an idea on what to get you for your birthday.''

''Ooh? Does it involved some kind of outfit that begins with V and ends with Secret that you plan on modeling for me?''

Asuka rolled her eyes and then smirked,''Nope...a wheel-chair.''

''Oh...someone has jokes I see? Funny seeing as you was eying me like steak when you first saw me.'' He replied with a knowing smirk.

''Excuse me?'' The blonde replied sounding quite indignant.

''You heard me. For a second there I thought I might have needed a Chasity belt because you looked liked you were going to jump me.'

''You are the worse I swear...''

''I actually get quite the opposite after I do my tongue trick...'' He began only for Asuka to smack him on the back of his head.  
0  
Egypt  
0  
When the duo arrived off the jet they gazed upon the market scene. They both went into the market and bought some clothing to fit in. Asuka's outfit consisted fo an a fluted transparent linen under an Elaborate gown with bracelets around her wrists and leopard skin sandals.  
Naruto also purchased some Leopard skins and leopard skin sandals that went along with his custom made long white robes he brought along with him.

''Candles for all occasions? Would you like a candle?''

''Oil and Incense! Get your oils and incense!''

''Jewelry for the pretty lady sir?'' Naruto waved away the dealer.

''A lot of tourists seem to have set up shop,'' Asuka commented as several European and American benders were secluded to a side trying to sell their products. By the way they were sweating and had several fans set up with extended plugs tapping into the electric source it was obvious they were relatively new.

''Greed is a hell of a thing,'' Naruto commented as his gaze lingered upon a mirror. ''Come on let's go see if I can find some transportation?''

''Transportation?''

''The Ishtars Pyramid takes awhile to travel by foot. The market place near their home is an hour away from here by Camel. Or do you want me to just teleport us there?''

''No it's ok...I always wanted to see the Egypt. You know all the sand, rocks, sand, scorpions, and then I mention the sand?''

''You forgot about the Giza Pyramid Complex, the Karnak, The Luxor Temple and not to mention all the pyramids.''

''I thought we were here on business and not pleasure?'' She asked crossing her arms as she continued to follow Naruto, assuming he knew where he was going.  
''Asuka, now you know when I look at you I can't help but think pleasure,'' He responded with a smirk as he looked back at the glaring girl.

''Kami I swear your just as bad as some of the guys at the academy.''

Naruto faked mock hurt. ''Asuka...I can't believe you said that. I do not spend the entire time looking, leering, dreaming, fantasizing about touching your breasts and or fan boying you like the majority of the Academia male populous.''

Asuka was somewhat going to give him the benefit of the doubt on that, except for his rather specific description.

''I mean come on you have a banging ass too!''

''Just go get the camels before I kick you!''

''Fine...'' Naruto exclaimed as he entered a shop. He came out ten minutes later. ''17,000 Pounds I can't believe this. Prices these days.'' Naruto grumbled.

''How much is it?''

''In U.S. Currency 3,000 Dollars but nearly 260,000 in Japanese Yen.''

''That is a bit steep? Each?''

''No together..aah screw it I'm wealthy. Doesn't really matter all that much.''

''Let's just go...''

Two hours later they had finally arrived at the period. Waiting outside was a tall Egyptian with tanned skin with a bald head except a single ponytail. Like always he was wearing his dark cloak.  
''Ah~ It has been too long! Greetings, Uzumaki!''

''Odion, how has things been.''

''Peaceful, I see you have brought a friend. What brings you here?''

''We're here to see Marik. Someone has brought the God Cards back into the world and while we posses God Osiris and Obelisk, God Ra is still out there. You're not going to make me duel you to see him like that whole Reshef incident are you?''

''No...you showed much strength and determination that day. Proceed this way...''

''Well Asuka let's go...''

Asuka nodded as she followed close behind Naruto. To her surprise while the majority of the pyramid contained old passages and such the main room looked modern. A generator was tucked into the side as modern conveniences like a refrigerator and stove.

On the couch were two people that were in Asuka's opinion more then reasonably attractive. The male's outfit consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and beige combats. He was also wearing gold earrings, neck wear, armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists. His white-blond hair was neatly arranged.

The other was a woman with straight black hair that trailed just below her shoulders and featuring two locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. Her build was just above being slender with gracious curves that added to the appeal her tan skin displayed. She wore a necklace of some sort with an emblem of a Fod in the middle of it. Her outfit consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring gold patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewelery consisted of a gold piece of head wear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it me at the front.

''I guess it's true what they say. Don't mess with what works!''

The woman had stood up and made her way over to Naruto. ''Naruto...you have returned.'' The woman had embraced Naruto much to Asuka's annoyance. She knew she had to shae Naruto with other women, but up to this point she had him to herself. Not to mention this woman was quite beautiful. Asuka heard all the time she was attractive in her own right, but it pertained more to her figure or how much she looked like her mother, not the natural beauty of skin, hair or even eyes.

''How's my Egyptian Princess doing?'' Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her form and kissed her.

''I am doing well. I trust your journey so far has been well?''

''Things have been well. Hey Marik what's up? Been sacrificing any cats or robbing cards from any little children while I've been gone?'' He asked the now scowling Egyptian.

''It appears you are still the same asinine pain in the ass like always.''

''More or less. Oh, I want you two to meet to the newest future addition to the family. Asuka Tenjouin,'' He stated as he moved away from Ishizu and wrapped his arm around Asuka's waist.

''The Ishtar siblings. Marik, the crazy guy I told you about that blasted the shit of me with Ra Phoenix.'''

''Despite your choice in men it's charmed to meet you Tenjouin-san.''

''Hello...'' She awkardly responded, feeling out of place.

''Ishizu or Isis to those who are close to her.''

''Its nice to meet your acquaintance Tenjouin-san.''

''Yeah, same here...'' All the meanwhile Asuka was chiding herself for thinking like a clingy jealous girlfriend.

'And Odion.''

''Please to meet your acquaintance.''

''Yeah...thank you.''

''So what is that you want Uzumaki? I have a feeling this isn't a house call?''

''Show them Asuka!'' Naruto stated pulling out his deck. The Two God Cards were presented.

''Impossible! The God Cards were sent to the underworld with the Pharaoh.''

''Well as you can see some things never just die. Someone has brought back the Shadow Games. What's worse the epicenter is Kaiba's school and God Ra is still out there.''

Ishizu sighed as she took a seat in a wooden chair. 'I prayed for the sensations I felt to be wrong. Even if I knew in my heart that I was right.'

''What I'm curious about is why this guest of yours holds Obelisk in her deck!'' Marik stated, changing the subject. ''Surely you know what happens when the unworthy tries to use a God Card.''

Naruto grabbed Asuka's hand and lightly stroke it with his thumb to calm down the was obvious she didn't appreciate the comment.

''Asuka is more then worthy. I have spoken to Obelisk and he permitted her usage of him. We duo dueled the Ventriloquist who momentarily possessed them and she defeated him.''

''But you seek something else?''

''Knowledge. On God Ra. When Ra was in my possession I felt a sphere of knowledge, if you will was placed in my mind. I have a feeling that by coming here I will find the key to unlock the knowledge of the God's ultimate power. The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. ''

''But that's not all?''

''No...I brought Asuka here in hopes of boosting her recently awakened power. By having her see through the memories of the God Card's through their tablets. And testing her prowess against Duelists who understood their power besides myself.''

''Tomorrow morning we will test her!'' Ishizu stated. ''To determine if she is truly worthy of using Obelisk. Are you willingly to fight along side her during this trial? Because if she fails you fill have to forfeit Osiris as well. Are you willingly to take that risk?''

''Yes!'' Naruto nodded. ''I have confidence that we'll win!''

''Then we will give you two the rest of the day to adjust your decks, but enough about that. Since you two came a long way stay for dinner. There's this new recipe I've been dying to try,'' Ishizu said as she turned to Odion. ''Onii-chan if you will lead our guests to their room.''

''Of course Onee-sama! Right this way,'' Odion said as he led the two blondes down the corridor. They were brought to a decent side room with two jack sized beds. ''I will come get you two when dinner is ready.''

''Thank you Odion,'' Naruto said as he and Asuka were left to their devices. ''You okay Asuka? You seemed nervous the whole time.''

''It didn't really hit me you know, until now. That I really would be sharing you with other women. Seeing you that Ishizu woman...''

''Hey now...'' He said pulling her into his lap as they sat into one of the beds. ''You may not be my only lovely lady, but you'll be my only Supreme Queen. Count on it.'' He said as said giving her a hair tingling kiss. ''Now...why don't we start the day by christening these beds.''

Asuka shook her head. ''And of course your perverse nature rears it head.'' Asuka pushed down the uncertainty she had been feeling. She was going to pass this trial with her head held high. She wasn't going to fail Naruto and prove her worth as a great duelist. That she was worthy to be Naruto's for now she was going to enjoy a day in Egypt and take in the sites while she was there.

000

Chapter End

000

And the tag duel begins next chapter. I'm still accepting idea for cards. I need more Magic and Trap cards based around Kitsune and Shinobi Cards please. Also any OCs are welcome. There are still 9 elements and over twenty types (22 if you count Shinobi an Kitsune) cards that can be added.

I have the idea on how I'm doing the society of light/Asuka situation and did I already explain the three/four year thing with the classes as to why Osiris would graduate in maybe more then four and Obelisk three with three being the norm? If I didn't let me know as I can't remember if I explain that.

Reminding you guys one more time I could use some more SPELL AND TRAP card ideas.

One more time I remind you guys..enough with the overpowered Pein cards, damn. And no one still hasn't come up with a way to get Six Peins on the field.

0

Cards Rules.

0

1. No Instant Exodia Wins

2. No Attack Power over 3,500 unless there's a belivable effect involved or a series of effects/rituals involved.

3. A believable power balance. (Sharingan Equip cards for Uchiha Characters allow them to copy (Etc.) With Mangekyou Equip and each Sharingan supposedly being unique I expect unique effects. No over 3,000 Atk and Def like I got in a review for one Pein Card with an effect and only eight stars. The cards I created may be powerful and have great effects, but they don't make the God, Sacred Beasts, or Wicked Beasts Cards look like chumps in Comparison. Bijuu Cards would be the only exception and I've already thought of and created the ten Bijuu Cards. (Number 3 to 8 and 10-Kishimoto versions have not been created so fill free to come up with versions for them.)


	24. Desert Love

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Asuka slowly opened her eyes as she let out a yawn. _'How long was I out?' _As she sat up and looked around. Naruto had left and quite some time as his bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered falling asleep in his arms. _'Where'd he go?' _She thought, feeling a bit lonely. She decided to get up and go look for him.  
Naruto all the while was traveling along the outside of the Pyramid. The cool night of the desert air left him wide awake. And a particular whimsical tune drew his attention. It was soft, passionate and attentive.

Naruto came upon the sight of Isis, sitting on the edge of a fountain as she sung while dipping her hand in the water. ''You always did have a beautiful voice,''He complemented, startling her slightly.

Holding a hand to her chest,''You frightened me Naruto...I thought you were asleep.''

''I couldn't sleep. Anticipation...'' He said as his fingers slid through her long black curls. Her Golden Skin high lighted by the moon's pale glow. The white material of her clothing as well didn't help to squelch his desire.

''Yes...tomorrow is a big day.''

''All the more to treasure tonight,'' He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Isis wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him forward, capturing his lips. The kiss was slow, passionate, laced with desire and familiarity. They both let out a cry as they tipped over into the fountain of the water. Emerging, drenched from head to toe they both shared a share.  
''We should go...we might catch a cold.''

''There are other methods...such as body heat,'' He breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver.  
''Out here?''

''Why not?'' He asked with a mischievous tone as he captured her left ear lobe with his lips.  
Isis moaned out in delight as Naruto's fingers caressed her sides. ''We could get caught.''

''That's half the fun...'' He said as he stepped back and took in her figure. The moisture caused the white material to cling to her body. Naruto slowly began to strip her of the dress. Slow sensuous kisses occupied their lips as their clothing dropped and drifted in the pool of water. As their body heat and desire rose Naruto made his desire more known as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every patch of moist warmth in the seer's mouth. She moaned in response, her other hand coming up to brace his bicep while the other continued their soft touches along his back.

Finally the blonde pulled back and glanced upon his twin goddess. The movement of her chest from her change in breathing, the luscious movements of her tongue over her lips as it slowly consumed whatever saliva was left from the broken kiss and the predatory look in her eyes. Isis was consumed with passion and was not leaving until satisfied.

Leaning forward she kissed him hungrily. Moans and heavy pants echoed from the mountain as their lips met in feverish pace of sloppy kisses.

The shinobi's hands slid down her back before settling on her bottom. He squeezed the globes and kneaded them make her hips rotate on their own. He sucked in a breath as her pelvis rubbed against his hardening length.

"Oh Naruto…" Isis gasped as she spread her legs around his torso, slowly moving against him. Every moment caused a wave in a water. Small circles slowly formed into big circles as every moment caused a splashed.

Naruto leaned back against the side of the fountain as Isis began kissing along his jaw and down his neck. She continued to trail down his torso.  
Her head then rested upon his manhood at which she grasped his length and ran her hand up and down it. ''Poor baby...'' She cooed as she felt his pulsating hardness in his hand. ''You haven't made love in quite some time have you?'' She asked as she stroke him a bit.

''Months...'' He breathed out in a groaned as she mounted him.

Placing her hands on his hip she slid down his hardness, forcing the entirety of it in her. ''Holy Ra!'' She cried in ecstasy. It had been so long and did it felt good.

''Kami...Isis.'' He cried out as she rolled her hips.

''Don't worry my King. I'll take good care of you...'' She said as she began riding him.

That was right. With Atemu back in the underworld and Isis duty done she was his priestess now. His seer. The magic that thought to have been faded when she passed on the Millennium Necklace merely just weakened.

Which of course with his very own power he nurtured. She rolled her body sensually against the buried length and touched her body as she did. Naruto moved his hands up to her breasts and played with them as Isis kept up her slow sensual pace. The way her body gleam in the moon light, wet and lustful was a fantasy come to life.

''Seer..what can you see?'' He asked as she continued bouncing up and down on him.

''Ooh! Aah! I see...Mmhmm...a beautiful baby girl.'' She said as Naruto tweaked her nipples. ''With my skin and hair...but your eyes.''

''A hell of an anolom...fuck! My wiird as DNA you know.'' He said as his upward thrusts became more rapid. Naruto moved them up and placed Isis on her sides, holding her legs closed together as he entered her while she was on her side.

''Aaah!'' Her body nearly jerked at the suddenly reentry. Long, Full, and Deep strokes penetrated her moist walls. She cried out as her walls reacted by gripping onto the invading length. Her body felt like it was tighteneing as her climax hit her. She had to hold back a whimper win Naruto slammed into a few more times, his sticky essence pouring into her. After being joined for a few seconds Naruto pulled out, causing her to whimper.

''Ooh I'm done yet...''He whispered as he moved her on her back. He entered her once more, causing her to cry out and arh her back. She grasped onto Naruto's arms as he assaulted her senses with long and deep thrusts. His lips nipping at her throat as he appendage repeadtely prod her sanctuary.

Her hands soon found it's way to his back, her nails digging into the kiss as his kisses went from her neck to nibbling on her ear lobes.

"Nnnaaahhh, Naruto! Ra Naruto make me come!"

Naruto hoisted her up in the air as he continued his rapid succession of thrusts. Isis firmly wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into her trembling body. Finally as she reached her climax she threw her head back and let out a scream.

The grip of her legs had loosened as the intense climax left her without much strength. She shivered as she feltNaruto grab unto one of her cheeks as he continued to thrust into her until reaching his own climax.

He thrust his hips harder in succession and there he witnessed her body trembled till it tensed and she leaned forward, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming. She fell back against the sands, still moaning and shaking as he continued to thrust moaning before his climax hit him.

Once he finished inside of her the two of them slowly drifted into a sitting position on the fountain. After a few more lazy kisses they stood up and gathered their clothing as they moved back to the Pyramid.

''Isis...thank you...for loving me and for being at my side.''

''It is I who should thank you. You gave me a purpose and showed me my life was just beyond living me duty.''

''I love you Seer-chan!'' He said as her pecked her lips.

''And I love you King-Kun!'' She returned with her own kiss.

Naruto suddenly looked up.

''Is something wrong?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No...nothing. It's nothing,'' He said as they entered the pyramid.

Morning came and sure enough it was time to get ready for the duel. ''It's funny...to think I woke up before you...'' Naruto turned to greet Asuka and was surprised at the sight he saw.

The Obelisk Blue Queen was where what was nearly a carbon copy of what Ishizu wore at the Battle City tournament. A cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress, a matching waist length veil which widen and spread below her shoulders and golden sandals.

''Wow!'' Was all he said, feeling a bit breathless.

''Ishtar-san gave me some of her clothing so I would feel more comfortable. Apparently the clothing we bought at the market were cheap knock offs and isn't good for skin.''

''Damn! I figures sense we were going to spend a majority of our time here for your training, I didn't think too much of clothes we would only be using for a few days. You look beautiful by the way.'' He said as Asuka began blushing.

''Thank you...'' She replied, almost shyly.

''Asuka...is something wrong?'' He asked, noticing she was acting a bit different. '_I was hoping I was just seeing things, but did you really happen upon..._

''I'm fine...'' She replied with a sad smile.

''Hey!'' Naruto said as he placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up for a brief and sweet kiss. ''How many times do I have to ensure you that you are my Supreme Queen? I could have 3,000 ladies and none of them would be able to claim they were that?''

''You don't have 3,000 do you?'' Asuka replied, a bit worried.

''Good Kami no...I'd be broke by the end of the year. And that's considering the shopping budget for clothes, not just food.''

Whap!

Naruto massaged the back of his head. ''Now there's the Asuka I know. Ready to go kick some ass?''

''Damn right I am!'' The Obelisk Blue stated confidently.

''Alright...word of advice. Keep a close eye on Ishizu. Both Siblings are amazing Duelists.''

'What are there styles like?''

''I can't tell you this time Asuka. Since this is a test you'll just have to play strategic once we start dueling. ''

''Right...''

The Four Duelists had gathered outside. With their Duel disks ready they began the Duel.

0

Naruto & Asuka: 4000

Marik & Ishizu : 4000

0

''I'll kick things off!'' Naruto declared as he drew a card. ''I'll summon Assassin of the Shadows in Defense mode.'' (1400) The Assassin crouched down defensively. ''And I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''My Turn! Draw! I summon Fallen Cyber Archer in Defense mode.'' (1900) Out of the holographic light appeared a dark skinned female archer wearing crimson clothing carrying a bow. Sprouting from her back were demonic looking wings that formed sharp, arrow like feathers.

000

Fallen Cyber Archer

Stars:4

Attribute: Fiend

Summon:Dark

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1900

Effect: Once per turn Equip spell cards began be destroyed by this monster's effect.

000

''I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''Draw!'' Ishizu said as she drew a card then summoned a muscular monster with a golden Egyptian head set obscuring his face to the field. ''I place Mudora in defense mode and two cards face down and end my turn!''

''My turn! Draw! I summon Gil Garth in attack mode.'' (1800) Marik's monster consisted of a violet armored and silver limb machine with a giant Katana. ''I place a card face down and use my Gil Garth to attack your face down monster Uzumaki.'' The machine creature lumbered forward as it prepared to cut down Naruto's monsters.

''You sure are taking a gamble early Marik, but sorry I'm not ready to depart with my monster yet. I activate the face down card...''

0

Cliff hanger-Chapter End

0

''Yes I finally updated and yes after the double duel will get to the School Duel. Then the other Double Duel. Then the Shadow Riders/Other Tournament (The one from the Manga) that will run concurrently (at the same time) as the Shadow Riders Arch. The Double Duel will really kick off next chapter. This was really more of a filler/transition chapter.

Anyway out of all the Pein Suggestions I found two interesting ones.

The first is GoldenGod Rah's idea.

''You could use an effect similar to aster phoenix's spell card D-Force. You could put animal path Face up on top of the deck and as long as it's there, once per turn you could summon a differant path to the field from the deck, hand, or graveyard.''

A lot better then some of the ideas. Which consisted of giving me a suggestion of Pein with 3,5000 attack right after I asked not too without their being a lot of effects or thought put into it or something as simple as just a summoning effect. Come on people...could we please put a little thought into it.

Oh and Gun Wraith also had an interesting idea too.  
''You could always turn the Hell realm into a continuous spell that lets you return a pein body from your graveyard to the field, but depending on how good the realms themselves are, it could easily be overpowered. Plus, there would need to be a no sacrificing rule on the Peins or a free sacrifice per turn is overpowered.

Frankly, I can't see the Pein idea working. Either the Pein's are stronger than your opponents monster and you win (5 attacks with decent monsters should always clean up) or they are weaker than your opponents monster and you lose (ex. all Pein's have ATK 2500 so that they aren't overpowered but your opponent has a simple Blue Eyes ATK 3000 so you can't do any damage at all and lose a realm per turn).''

Well with one pein that has the ability to canonically drain chakra (attack power once converted into a monster card) and the other that can simply resurrect the other pein's when destroyed it should be easy to find a balance to where they're extremely powerful when together, but not completely invicible. I mean you guys are making it sound like Naruto's opponents are just going to sit back and let him summon all the peins or something.

So like I said...two ideas out of like the twelve I can work with. So keep up with the ideas.


	25. The Double Duel

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

''I'll kick things off!'' Naruto declared as he drew a card. ''I'll summon Assassin of the Shadows in Defense mode.'' (1400) The Assassin crouched down defensively. ''And I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''My Turn! Draw! I summon Fallen Cyber Archer in Defense mode.'' (1900) Out of the holographic light appeared a dark skinned female archer wearing crimson clothing carrying a bow. Sprouting from her back were demonic looking wings that formed sharp, arrow like feathers.

000

Fallen Cyber Archer

Stars:4

Attribute: Fiend

Summon:Dark

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1900

Effect: Once per turn Equip spell cards began be destroyed by this monster's effect.

000

''I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''Draw!'' Ishizu said as she drew a card then summoned a muscular monster with a golden Egyptian head set obscuring his face to the field. ''I place Mudora in defense mode and two cards face down and end my turn!''

''My turn! Draw! I summon Gil Garth in attack mode.'' (1800) Marik's monster consisted of a violet armored and silver limb machine with a giant Katana. ''I place a card face down and use my Gil Garth to attack your face down monster Uzumaki.'' The machine creature lumbered forward as it prepared to cut down Naruto's monsters.

''You sure are taking a gamble early Marik, but sorry I'm not ready to depart with my monster yet. I activate the face down card...Infinite Dismissal! Your monster battle phases ends!''

''I end my turn...'' Marik stated as Naruto drew a card.

0

Naruto: Assassin of Shadows (1400) A-One card set.

Asuka: Fallen Cyber Archer: 1700) A One card set.

Ishizu: Mudora (1800) D- Two Cards set.

Marik: Gil Garth( 1800) A-One card set.

0

_'I better play it safe until I bring out a stronger monster.'' _I summoned Masked ANBU Bull in defense mode.'' (1800). A bulky Stone ANBU with shaved brown hair appeared in a crouching position. ''I end my turn!''

0  
Masked ANBU bull  
Type: Shinobi  
Summon: Earth  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1400  
Defense: 1800  
Effect: Once all five ANBU of the alliance are gathered special summon one 'Anbu Squad Combination Jutsu: Armageddon' from the deck to hand.

0

''Draw!'' Asuka looked over her cards as a small smile formed on her face. ''First I'll play the Field Spell Legendary Ocean.'' The holographic field changed to that of an ocean as all the Attack and Defense of Water monsters raised by 200 and there levels decrease by one on the field and in users hand. ''With her level downgraded by one I summon the Empress's Lieutenant.'' (2400) With the armored solider of ice on the field Asuka switched her Fallen Cyber Archer to defense mode and ended her turn. She didn't want to risk either of her monsters just yet.

''Draw!'' Without looking at her card she summoned Dunames the Dark Witch in attack mode. (1800) The winged Fairy with brown hair was just the start of Ishizu's strategy. ''I play Luminous Spark! This spell increases the Attack power of all light monsters by 500 points while decreasing their defense by 400 points. '' A bright light enveloped Dunames. (2300) ''Now with my Dunames I attack the Assassin of the Shadows!''

Naruto watched as his monster was destroyed. ''I see someone is going on the offensive.''

''I know your style to well Koi to allow you to get too many monsters on the field if I can help it. I place one card and end my turn.''

''Draw! I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard. I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode.'' Out of a flash appeared a skeleton with a scythe and violet cloak. (200) ''I end my turn!''

0

Naruto: Masked Bull Anbu (1800) A-One Card Set-5

Asuka: Empress's Lieutenant (2400) A- One card set.-5

Ishizu: Mudora (1800) and Dunames (2300)-Two Cards set- 4

Marik: Gil Garth(1800) A and Spirit Reaper (200) One card set-5

0

''Time to kick things up a Notch. I tribute Masked Bull ANBU and summon Cyber Kitsune in Attack mode.'' Naruto's Cybernetic Kitsune growled as it took an attack position. (2300) ''I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''Draw! I summon Snow Kunoichi Fubiki in attack mode.'' (2100) ''Now using Empress's Lieutenant I attack your Dunames the Dark Witch.''

The creature was frozen by ice and slashed in half.

00

Naruto And Asuka: 4000

Ishizu and Marik: 3400

000

''And now with Snow Kunoichi Fubiki I attack your Mudora...''

''You were too impatient young one. I reveal my face down trap Invisible wire! Widespread Ruin. Your attacking monster shall be cleansed in a fiery blaze.''

Asuka shielded herself as her monster was blown to pieces.

_''Kuso! Something telling me it wouldn't be easy.'' _Asuka looked to her opponents then to Naruto. They all seemed so calm, so at ease. Not to mention this duel had been slow paced. As if they were all waiting for something. '_This is supposed to be a test after all? Are they waiting on me? I have...I have to be better! I have to be stronger!''  
_

''I end my turn!''

''Draw!'' She then activated her face down trap. ''I activate Solemn wishes! During each turn when I draw a card I gain life points for the number of cards. I activate spell card Pot of greed and draw two cards. ''

00

Naruto & Asuka: 4000

Ishizu & Marik: 4900

00

''I activate the spell Monster Reborn and Bring back my Dunames the Dark Witch to the field!"' Once her monster returned Ishizu picked two cards from her hand. ''I once again equip her with a second Luminous spark bringing her attack power back to 2300, but I also equip the equip spell Cestus of Dagla.'' Hand held, golden crested weapons appeared in her hands raising her attack power to 2800. ''Now my Dunames! Destroy Empress's Lieutenant!''

Using the golden weapons the Fairy monster carved the Ice monster in for, causing it to explode into pixels. ''And thanks to Cestus of Dagla's effect life points are gain for the equivalent to the damage done to an opponent's life points. I end my turn!''

00

Naruto & Asuka: 3100

Ishizu & Marik: 5800

0

Naruto:Cyber Kitsune (2300) A-One Card Set-5 cards in hand

Asuka: Snow Kunoichi Fubuki (2100) A- One card set.-5

Ishizu: Dunames the Dark Witch (2800) and Mudora (1800) A One Card Set. -2

Marik: Legendary Fiend ( 1500/2200) and Helopmer (2000) -1

0

Asuka felt nervousness surge through her. The stakes were too high and they couldn't afford.

''My turn! I tribute Spirit Reaper and summon Legendary fiend in attack mode. Per it's special effect it gains 700 attack points during my standby phase.'' The black winged and blue skinned fiend gained an attack boost of 700. (2200). ''Though that's not all. I activate the spell card Tribute Burial. By tributing one of my monsters and my opponent's monster from the Graveyard I summon Helopmer to the field in Defense mode. (1400). ''I activate Pot of Greed.'' The single card in Marik's hand went to two as he sets another card face down. ''I end my turn!''

_''Marik's monsters I can handle but...Isis-chan is definitely playing for keeps. At this rate if she keeps destroying our monsters it'll pose a problem. I'll have to cease her attacks for the time being.'' _Naruto drew a card.

''I activate the spell Swords of Revealing Light!''

''Sorry Koi but I reveal my face down card Muko. I negate your Swords of Revealing of Light and send it to the graveyard.''

_'Damn! This isn't going like I hope. I hope you have something up your sleeve Asuka.'_

''I place one card face down and end my turn.'' Naruto turned to Asuka. _'Show time...let's see what you got.''_

_''Naruto's counting on me. I can't fail!''_ ''Draw! I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode mode!'' (1600) ''I place one card face down and end my turn.

''Draw! I attack your Cold enchanter with Dunames the Dark Witch!"'

''Not so fast. I activate my Cold Enchanter's special ability. I'll discard a card in my hand to add an ice counter to your Dunames the Dark Witch.'' The attacking monster was frozen in place. ''Because I discarded a card to place an ice counter on your monster my Cold Enchanter gains 300 attack points and will gain 300 for each Ice counter. Now I attack your Mudora with Cold enchanter.'' Another monster was sent to the frozen wasteland. ''I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering. By offering 500 life points I can summon an additional monster and I choose Hail Cyber in Defense mode mode.'' (1200) ''I place one card face down and end my turn!"'

00

Naruto & Asuka: 2600

Marik & Ishizu: 5700

00

_''Good Asuka...Good.''_

''Good...I was beginning to think Naruto-kun's praise were a bit exaggerated. I shall summon Dark Elf in defense mode and end my turn!'' (800)

''Jeesh Onee-sama the one time you decide to try and go on the offensive and your put on ice.''

Instead of being bothered and end up bickering like most siblings Ishizu merely replied,''Well Ototu seeing as you haven't beaten me yet my strategies don't need to be refined.''

''Hey! We all can't see the future whenever we please.''

''This again? You are merely predictable little brother. I don't need my gift to win a duel.'' Ishizu drew a card and ended her turn while they gained 200 life points.

''Draw! I summon Makyura the Destructor in defense mode.'' (1200) The violet armored monster with a Thousand-Eyes, eye appeared. ''I attack Cold Enchanter with Helopmer.''

Asuka reveals her face down trap card. ''I activate my trap, Blizzard curtain. I change the battle position of my Cold Enchanter to defense mode.'' After her card is destroyed ''Since my monster was destroyed in battle I place 1 ice counter on attacking monster.'' This time one of Marik's monsters was hit with an ice counter. ''I attack your Dark Elf with Snow Kunoichi Fubuki!'' One the dark cloaked monster was destroyed Asuka ended her turn.

Cold Enchanter's attack power now raised to 2200.

''Draw!...I now tribute both Makyura the Destructor and Legendary fiend to summon Wingweaver in attack mode. (2750) A six-winged fairy wearing a yellow shoulderless dress appeared. I attack and destroy Snow Kunoichi Fubuki. I end my turn.'' Asuka looked at another card she draw. Like the last time she drew she didn't recognize the card.

0

Naruto & Asuka: 1950

Marik & Ishizu: 5900

0

Naruto:Cyber Kitsune (2300) A-One Card Set-5 cards in hand

Asuka: Cold Enchanter (2200) A- One card set.-2

Ishizu: Dunames the Dark Witch (2800) and Mudora (1800), and Wingweaver (2750) . -2

Marik: Helopmer (2000) -1

0

Naruto drew his card, ''Okay...I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back the Masked ANBU Bull. Now I sacrifice both my monsters and summoned the Ichibi no Shukaku.'' A bright golden beam radiated from the card as the massive holographic form of the Bijuu of Sand appeared behind Naruto. (4500)

00

Ichibi no Shukaku  
Created By:Azure Dragon of the East but altered.  
Type: Chakra Beast  
Attribute:Wind  
Attack:2500  
Defense:4500  
Stars: 8  
Effect:First of the Nine Beasts of legend. It's powerful sand gives it an impenetrable defense. Cannot be destroyed in battle. Immune to all spells except sealing spells and immune to monster effects. Can be special summoned by the special effect of Kazekage Gaara. During the standby phase send to the graveyard to special summon Nibi no Nekomata who can not attack for three battle phases.

000

''Aah yes those Bijuu cards. They always were a pain in the ass.''

Naruto scoffed at Marik's remark,''I know mister Ra has a new ability every duel or turn isn't talking!"'

''Well that's one more in comparison to your ten!''

''Yeah...a series of monsters who I have to be careful in fitting them into the correct ratio or I could end up without a single four star or less monster. I end my turn!''

''Draw! I activate Graceful charity. I draw three cards then send two the Graveyard!'' And to her surprise just the one monster in her deck that could turn things around.

Asuka looked from her one Solitary monster to the others. She looked at the cards in her hand. Cards that she didn't even remember adding to her deck. '_They're definitely waiting for something. They know Obelisk so they might have a card that can use it's power against me. Monster effects, spells, and traps that target it are useless, with spells only lasting for a single turn. I can summon it, but if I attack I could activate a spell or trap that could clear out fields of monsters, without having to specifically summon a monster. Then there's the fact I need to sacrifice two monsters to activate his ability. Though I'll doubt they'll let me gather tributes. And I can't tribute Naruto's monsters because that will leave him wide open to attack. Relying on Obelisk is too risky.'_

_**''I can help you..**_.' A voice whispered.

_''Whose there? Show yourself?''_

_**''Did you forget about me so quickly mistress? I feel a wound in my heart!'' **_The voice said with a cackle.

_''You...you're Zabyl!''_

**_''Yes...trust in me...trust in your power.'' _**

Asuka placed a hand on her deck. _'I need to win! Not for my sake but...I won't let Naruto down.'_

She drew her card and sure enough 'Zaybl'. the Card, was in her hand. _'I may lose the right to use Obelisk by not showing I can handle his power, but at least this way Naruto doesn't have to pay the price.' _

00

Zabyl

Stars: 10

Type:Fiend/Effect

Summon:Dark

Attack: X

Defense: X

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Gains attack and defense power of every Dark/Fiend and Light/Fairy type monsters in the Graveyard. For the monster destroyed by this monster the opponent takes that exact amount of damage to their life points. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1

'Zaybl-Devourer of Life from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

00

Looking at the other card she read it's effects. _'Corruption of the damned. All monsters in the graveyard are changed to the Fiend Arch-type along with any monster sent to the Graveyard.'_

''I activate Premature Burial! By tributing 800 life points I bring back Snow Kunoichi Fubuki. And now I tribute both my monsters and Naruto's Guardian Kitsune to summon Zabyl in attack mode.'' Even Naruto was surprised by the appearance of the duel nature monster. ''I then activate the spell Corruption of the damned. All monsters in the Graveyard are changed to the Fiend Arch-Type. As a result the combine attack power of my monster is raised to 5800. Now I attack and destroy Dunames the Dark Witch!''

Zaybl gave roared with laughter as both her wings extended. Taking flight spheres of white and black energy gathered in her palm. Shooting them forward both spheres circled each other until they combined into a single sphere and destroyed Dunames. ''I place one card face down and end my turn!'' Now only Obelisk was left in her hand.

00

Naruto & Asuka: 1150

Ishizu & Marik: 50

00

''My turn! Draw! That was an impressive move Asuka-san. I have no moves I can perform! I concede...''

Marik sighed, ''I concede as well. Between your monster and Naruto's Bijuu I have no moves left as well.''

Both raised there decks signifying there surrender.

''You did well...Obelisk is definitely in safe hands.'' Ishizu stated as surprised plastered Asuka's face.

''But I didn't use Obelisk. I didn't show I know how to use his power.''

''That was the test,'' Marik stated. ''Would you fall to the temptation of relying on Obelisk or would you rely on your own power? My desire for power and the God Cards temptation led to my descent down darkness. Among things...'' Marik quickly added, cutting Naruto off before he could make a comment.

''So this whole time...you were all just buying time and waiting to see if I would use Obelisk or not?'' She asked as Naruto walked over and hooked his arm around her.

''Yeah and you passed. Just like I knew you would.''

''So what now?''

''What now?'' Naruto replied with a teasing grin. ''I think you'd be happier or relieved or something? Like that time you got the golden Eggwhich.'' Naruto remembered that event a few days ago. The incident with that crazy ass Draw obsessed kid Damon. How someone could age several years, get buff, and having a functional and undamaged deck he threw into the water fall for training he'll never know. But hell had seen stranger. He remembered that day clearly because Asuka was jumping for joy. Aah yes a most pleasant memory indeed.

''You know what I mean you ass!''

''Well we can dedicate the rest of the day to training and we can spend tomorrow just relaxing.'' He answered with a shrug.

_'That's right. The School duel is in 2 days.' _Looking at her deck Asuka made a resolve to become even stronger. Strong enough so she could truly all herself Naruto's equal. Strong enough to someday beat him.

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Probably not what you guys expected but meh, there had to be a lesson. Because like 90% to 95% of the duelists I've seen from when I used to watch Yugi rely on a specific theme, cards, a set of cards.

As you can see I try to convey Naruto as a guy who relies on strategies and uses several different combinations of cards and styles so he won't become predictable. As someone pointed out, yes Naruto's deck is more random in Elemental Nation Duelist. It's to convey not only is he finding his theme, he's trying to figure out just what cards are best for what situations.

Next chapter we finally get down to the School Duel.


	26. School Duel:Wrath of Dragons: Part 1

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

North Academy's journey to Duel Academia, via submarine, had finally arrived at Duel Academia.

The submarine itself looked like a slimmer version of the SSN-760. One of two sister crafts designed for Ice exercises for Arctic explorations in early 2009. Though it sported it's own features such as a large N on its side.

How a dueling academy found the money to purchase on of these things for travel was unknown. The Submarine came to a stop, resting in the water by the ever blinking lighthouse.

The students of North Academy piled out as they were greeted by the entirety of Academia. By comparison Duel Academia was more colorful, there ranking system by different colors.

A ramp fell as soon as ropes were coiled around some pieces of stone that jutted out of the pier. A man with balding, thinning dark hair in the back stepped out.

Sheppard stepped forward and smiled warmly. ''Ah, You've finally arrived, Principal Ichinose.''

''Thank you for taking care of our bad pupils for a little while.''

''No, I should thank you.''

''By the way...is Tome-_san_ doing well?''''

The chancellor nodded. ''Of course. Tome-san is a person without which this inter school match could not be held, after all.''

''Introductions aside...I'm curious about this opponent of mine,'' Naruto spoke, waiting patiently to the side until now.

''Listen, Naruto-_kun, _you're being rude...''

''My apologies gentleman but I'm a bit antsy, you can understand right?''

''So you're the rumored successor of the E.N. Deck.'' Principal Ichinose spoke up.

''Hai...Uzumaki Naruto JR. So about my opponent.''

''An anxious one I see...well our representative.''

''That would be me!"' A voice called out from the boat.  
The attention of everyone on the pier was shifting to the North Academy boat. The students began to part until the figure of Manjoume was revealed.

''Are my eyes decieving me? Is that Manjoume?''

''That's right...and it's The Manjoume to you Osiris red.''

''Thunder!'' Several of the students echoed after Manjoume stated The Manjoume but Naruto ignored it.

Naruto stroke his chin curiously. ''Why are you here?'' He asked as several of the students and faculty face faulted. ''So whose my opponent.''

''Right here!''

''Right where? Look Manjoume just tell me what you're here for so I can find my opponent.''

Manjoume fought back a snarl in annoyance. ''For the duel! And like I said it's me! ''

''Okay now you're just confusing me. Wait...isn't it sold out anyway?''

''I'm in the duel.''

''They're going to let you Referee? That's unusal.''

''I'm dueling you!'' He practically exploded, his patience for Naruto's antics running thing.

''Really. Manjoume's my opponent. What an odd an completely unforseeable twist!''

''The Manjoume!''

''Thunder!"' The North Academy students echoed once more.

_'What the hell? Would it kill destiny for once for me to have a relatively normal rival or enemy. I mean is that too much to ask?''_

**''Well my King it's not like you're normal yourself!'' **Yubel added as Naruto shrugged.

'_Yeah that's true. How many people can travel time and space, alter reality, well have people who can help him alter reality and usurp identities and positions. Also you can't talk...your idea of love is electric nipple clamps and whips.'  
_

**''But it is the purest expression of my love!''**

_''I already told you Yubel. Any time I'm enjoying intense pain when it's related to sex I'm not completely in my right mind. Kami...I should have never introduced you to the internet. I'm still pissed out that little joke you pulled.' _

All the while as this conversation was going on one of the students was talking to Naruto.

''Osiris red. We've heard of how you don't address Thunder-san with an honorific!'' one buff and burly student stated.

Then another with dark teal hair began to speak. ''So, how about we teach you a lesson?''

''Leave him be!'' Manjoume ordered.

Suddenly strong winds blasted the area. From up above two helecopters began to descend. Though like most situations Naruto's perverted side prevailed over his rational side seeing as the situation didn't involve any of his rogue gallery.

His eyes, glued to the girl's of Academia who were trying to keep there skirts pushed down by the strong drafts. There hairs flapping in the wind. '_Kami bless helicopters.'_

Though it Naruto had paid closer attention he would have noticed the mark, ''Man'' (Ten Thousand) at the bottom.

''It's the Manjoume's Group's!'' One student declared. One fo the doors opened as one of the suited man replied, ''That's right! It's been a while, Jun! Have you been doing well?''

''Big Brother Chousaku? Big Brother Shouji? What are you here to do?'' Manjoume yelled/asked over the roar of the helecotper engines.

''Isn't it obvious? To give your victory our blessings!'' The helecopters landed on the Helecopter launchpad.

''Don't worry us too much, Jun!''

An entire film crew disembarked from the spare helecopter, quickly going about getting their equipment loaded off the aircraft with the help of the cabin crew.

His brothers stood before him imposingly, dressed in the finest suits money could buy. Shouji was also holding a steal briefcase firmly in his hand.

And with that a camera crew on top of a lift rolled in place.

''Right, nice faces! We'll take a picture!'' The reporter exclaimed. ''Camera two! Get a close-up of Manjoume-_kun _next, okay?''

''Can I ask what this fuss is about?'' Chancellor Sheppard spoke up.

''Huh? You haven't heard?'' The reporter began to explain. ''This year, we'll be broadcasting the Duel Academia's Interschool Match all across the country, live on TV!''

_'All across Japan huh? Hhm...this gives me an idea.'_

With that said everyone was being led inside the Academy so the preparations for the match could begin. With Naruto and Asuka in one of the class rooms.

''To think Manjoume-san would be the one you're dueling!'' She stated, as she watched Naruto adjust his deck.

''That's just how fate works! Like letting that bastard Kaiba beat Ishizu during the Battle City finals because fate decreed that he and Yugi had to duel once more. The Egyptian King whose on a journey to regain his memories and stop the dark forces by destroying the world. Okay that I understand, seeing as Pegasus made the bloody creatures summoned to fight Shadow Games into a children's card game. But a Child/Teen/Young Adult mutli-billonaire whose using his money to invest in children's card game is adamant in collecting the most powerful cards and proving he's the best in a children's card game...not so much.''

''You really seem to hate Kaiba huh?''

''As much as you hate your fanboys!'' Naruto responded.

''Damn that much?''

''Even more...he and anyone else that reminds me of Hate.''

''Yeeah...you're going to have to elaborate on that one.''

''Well Hate or Old Sasuke as some called them is the original Sasuke I had to deal with. The dumbass who dedicated his life to killing his brother, who with the aid of a man named Madara killed the Uchiha were planning a coup. Now a lot of people symphathize with the Uchiha saying the Senjuu left them no choice. It's like...are you a daft bastard? Hello, former clan head nearly killed the Senjuu clan head and was a raving lunatic. Here's a guy who felt betrayed by the Uchiha because they wanted peace instead of trying to fight the Senjuu who turned around and killed them with Itachi when they were planning to revolt against the Konoha Village which the Uchiha and Senjuu were founders when the latter's clan head became there first leader? Does that sound sensible to you?''

Asuka pulled up a chair and began to listen. This rant was probably going to last awhile.

''Anyway Hate killed his brother and found out the orders were given by the advisers, the team mates of the third leader and Danzo, who was quite the Dueche at the time whose actions along with Hanzo killed Yahiko, a boy striving for piece which resulted in one of his partners, Nagato, Becoming Pein.''

''Pein?''

''Pein or Pain. Doesn't matter really, he had this legendary eye technique that allowed him to control the elements, etc, etc,. Anyway he attacked the village trying to capture me because at the time there were nine people like me who contained the nine bijuu inside of them and he wanted to end all the wars by controlling them...using fear and shit like that. Anyway he blew up the village.''

'He blew up the village?''

''Gravity attack...'' Naruto placed a comforting hand on Asuka's hand. ''Oh don't worry...it got better. Anyway I fought Pein, talked him to the sid eof good and he revived everyone that was killed.''

''Wait...let me understand. This guy after the Nine Bijuu who nearly killed all of your village to captured you decided to revive you after you talked with him?''

''Yeah...it tends to happen a lot. I have a gift of talking people over to my side and ideals. Something to do with my Foxy magnetism.''

Asuka snorted at this.

''No I'm being serious. I really do have that specific Kitsune power from the legends to sway people. Unfortunately it isn't fool proof or I could talk everyone to my side and everyone would love me. Then again I guess I would be that something Stu that a lot of people bitch about in fanfiction.''

''Fanfiction?''

''You know...stories written about people about their favorite anime, cartoon, or real life events.''

''Oh like Duelist Journal? Where people write stories about their favorite duelists? I don't think I seen any stories that describe you in detail and if they do it's very few.''

''I made sure to liscense and buy all legal rights to anything pertaining to my name and images so those sick minded and obviously mentall troubled yaoi fan girls can't write their trash about me. That's a damn shame when out of all the things my older brother elder told me, how to prevent being written fanfiction about unless on my terms was the one thing I fully listened or cared about.''

''So about this Hate guy...''

''Oh right...getting back on track. Years after betraying the village and going to one of our most dangerous enemies. His reason, throwing a damn temper tandrum because I was quickly catching up to him...hell surpassing him.''

''Weren't a lot of people in the village stronger then him? Why were you the trigger?''

''I was one of the weakest in our grade. Dumb as hell, loud, and only had speed and stamina going for me. This was long before I met Kuiinshi...and considering the lot of the village tried to sabotage me thinking I was the demon fox...well...'' He paused when Asuka got and pulled him into a comforting hug.

''How can people be so cruel?''

''Who knows...the unfortunate implications is that during my travels humans are rarely beaten in terms of being complete bastards or monsters. It really makes you think. Anyway, fucking Hate kills Orochimaru, our enemy, before fighting his brother. Which I should say died of a rare disease then actually dying by Sasuke's hand. All because he set everything up to make Sasuke look like a hero because he loved him.

Which is suspect considering he killed his mom who was not only nice but fine as hell and his girlfriend. I think part of Itachi's disease affected his mentality. That would explain a lot of things. Anyway, Madara, the bastard responsible for my born again parents deaths because he was still being a pissy brat about being ''betrayed'' tried to force out the Kyuubi and destroy the village. The sick bastard tried to kill me when I was only a minute year's old. For God sakes who kills a newborn baby?

Anyway fucking Madara convinces Sasuke to attack the Leaf Village, who by then has gone insane, sacrificng and abadoning his team mates and tries to destroy the entire leaf village. Blaming this generation for the actions of the previous and the village leaders. I'm talking about old people, children, their pets, and people who didn't know or give a damn about the situation.

Pein coined his name because he went through so much Pain and bestowed Pain upon his enemies. Well Sasuke's ass was so consumed by hatred and wanted to bestow his hatred upon people he became Hate. Throw in some time travel and dimension hopping we have New Sasuke, the one who I tried to steer under my control at least has a good portion of the darkness drawn out of him, along with several other shinobi and sealed in a cloned body giving birth to a new Pein who thankfully enough was a near, if note more psychotic version of Hate instead of inheriting the intellect or other traits from the darkness of other shinobi.''

''Wow...'' Asuka replied, wide-eyed and feeling overwhelmed.

''Yeah...and two think that's just the stuff from my first time and that world and the time travel back into the past. You don't even want me to touch the stuff inbetween there and now.'' Naruto placed the last card on his deck. ''Perfect...''

00000000000

Duel Academy Locker Room

000

''Just what are you trying to do, Big Brothers?''

''We've decided, didn't we? This TV broadcast is our first plan to make the promise between us siblings a reality.'' Shoji said.

''Plan?''

''That's right. To make the world into the Manjoume Empire!''

''To that end, our goal today is to promote you and make you the star of the card game world.'' Chosaku added.

''Jun...we heard from a ''Professor Chronos'' You dropped out from here three months ago, didn't you?''

''W-Well...''

''Are you listening to me, Jun?'' Shoji suddenly yelled. ''You were always the burn out of us siblings!"' He angrily stated.

''Since our Manjoume Group orgnization is sponsoring this TV broadcast, you simply cannot afford to lose!''

''In here are loads of cards that our elder brother and I have spent money to assemble.'' Chosaku stated, holding up a case. ''You'll use these and make yourself the ultimate deck. Understand, Jun? You had better not do anything that disgraces the Manjoume Group name. You hear me Jun! ''

Elsewhere Naruto was walking the halls. Asuka had already went ahead to get a good seat while Naruto was focusing on concentrating on the upcoming duel. Picking a card out the deck he held it up in the air. '_It's time...if Manjoume has the card I think he has then I'm going to need your help.'_

The academy duel had finally arrived. Noise filled the arena between North Academy's cheers among things.

Sitting midway in a regular seat instead of box were Ichinose and Sheppard.

''Whoever wins this year will get the usual prize. I'm sure it's all right?''

''Of course...after all, haven't we been spent the whole year looking forward to this day?''

"**Students of Duel Academy and North Academy! Welcome to the annual School Duel! Representing Duel Academy-no-ne…"**

All the students on the Duel Academy side started to cheer. Their cheer was so loud that it felt like an earthquake.

"**First I'll introduce...the ginger tippd ba-er, I mean, Uzumaki Naruto.''  
**

Naruto walked out to the arena and rubbed his hand through his hair. He then turn and gave a way to the crowds. All the girls shrieked in delight at the gesture and the boys shouted his last name over and over.

_''Break a leg Aniki! Don't loose!"'_

_''Show'em what you got Uzumaki!''_

_''Naruto-kun I love you!''_

"**His opponent, from the North Campus...'' **Chronos began but then was cut off as Chazz stepped out.

''Hold it, I'll introduce myself.'' Which Mnajoume followed with, _'I told you to shut up and beat it, you damn Kappa!'' _

''I...I am not a kappa!"' Chronos roared, assuming Manjoume was talking about him. ''This hairstyle was done by a famous styli...'' Chrons, in a fit of rage didn't notice the cord of the mike began to wrap around his legs. As soon as the cord was wrapped around tightly enough that he fell off the stage.

Everybody, except Zane, Naruto, Asuka, and the teachers laughed at the teacher's fall. Manjoume then pointed his finger into the air and North Academy stood up.

"Manjoume Thudner! MANJOUME THUNDER! MANJOUME THUNDER!''

''Do you all remember me! Those of you in this academy who were relieved I was gone! Those of you who went on about how I got what I deserved! If you don't know, then allow me to tell you. Use those ears of yours well and listen carefully!''

Chosaku and Shoki smirked at the way their brother was presenting himself.

''Like the phoenix, I've been resurrected from the depths of hell! And my name is...'' He started doing hand signs for the words. ''One! Ten!''

As he did that the North Academy students cheer. ''One hundred! One Thousand!''

''...Manjoume Thunder!''

_''YEAH! THUNDER!''_

''Manjoume thunder!''

''Who am I?''

''MANJOUME THUNDER!''

''Let's go, Naruto! After all, I can't lose this duel!''

'''Manjoume...I hope you're ready because I'm giving it my all!''

''It's The Manjoume.''

''Like I give a monkey's left nut.''

''Duel!''

The students continued to cheer.

00

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

00

''I'll go first! Draw! Come forth, Masked Dragon!'' (1100) ''I end my turn!''

Naruto was slightly surprised to see that monster again so soon, but it wouldn't detour his plan. ''Here I go!'' Naruto drew his card. ''I place four cards face down and I activate Painful choice! I choose five cards from my deck while you choose one card I get to keep in my hand while sending the rest to the graveyard. ''

Naruto chose five cards from his deck and everyone was nearly floored by one of his cards.

''What kind of stunt are you pulling Uzumaki! You should be disqualified for having an illegal fake card.'' Manjoume declared, pointing out Naruto's The Sky Dragon of Osiris.

''Oh I assure you Manjoume it's the real deal. The chancellor, teachers, and even pegasus himself can verify it. You see, long story short an old enemy of my father wanted revenge so he targeted me. Long story short he lost and as such both Sky Dragon of Osiris and God Warrior Obelisk have been recovered.

Of course God Warrior Obelisk is in the possession of the lovely Tenjouin Asuka. As to honorship of these cards they will be decided on a later date for a later duel. But enough about that...have you made your choice.''

''If what you say is true then it was a foolish move on your part.''

''You let me worry about it. Now are you going to choose or what?''

The cards Naruto had picked were, The Sky Dragon Osiris, Two Cyber Kitsune, Maito Gai (Might Guy), and Kawarimi.

''I choose your trap card.''

''Very well...'' Naruto sent the rest of the cards to his graveyard.  
**  
''So you really are showing no mercy?''**

_''No...while Jun has earned some of my respect it still isn't enough. Even if he worked his way to the position of top student of a rival school I won't cuttle him. True his brothers are Douches and he's fighting for honor but if he seeks to be the best he has to earn it. If he can overcome me when I'm going all out then he truly will find what he is searching for.''_ Naruto told Yubel, remembering witnessing Manjoume's minor break down before the match.

Meanwhile in the stands Naruto's friends were discussing his actions.

''What is Aniki doing? Why would he throw away his best card?''

''I don't know Shou-san but knowing him he has a plan!''  
Zaybl appeared next to Asuka.

''**To see the King in action! It reminds me of the old days. With your very own eyes Lady Asuka, you'll see his true power.''**

''Naruto-san must already have a stragety down pack if he dismissing such powerful cards.''

''Come on Uzumaki! Don't loose! I have a month's worth of Grilled Cheese riding on this.''

''Leave it to Chumley to bet food on a match!'' Shou dead panned.

''Hey!''

Naruto began his move. ''You would have been better off picking any card but my trap Manjoume! I activate my face down card Merciful choice!'''

'And what's that supposed to do.''

''Upon activating Painful Choice if my opponent sends all four monsters of the five cards I chose for Painful choice to the Graveyard I get to choose four monsters whose star level is equivalent or less to the monster's sent to the graveyard!''

Manjoume's eyes widened at this information.

''That's right. Since my monsters ranged from 8 to ten stars I can choose any four monsters from my deck with one to ten star levels.'' Naruto went through his deck and picked four monsters bringing back the number of cards back in his hand to five.

''I now summon my first monster. Welcome back, Nogitsune level 4 in defense mode.'' The black furred Kitsune materialized on the field. (600) ''I activate his special ability by sacrificing a thousand of it's atttack points to special summon a Kitsune monster with 1500 attack points or less to the field! And I choose Battle Kitsune, Transforming Vixen.

0

Name: Battle Kitsune, Transforming Vixen  
Created by: Deltabeta26  
Summon: Fire

Level: Four Stars

Type: Kitsune

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1500

Description: A warrior vixen who serves her King with absolutely loyalty. Proficient in both attack and defending on combat.

Two images were on the card back to back. One a Yellow Nibi Kitsune about the size of a great dane with red paws and red tips at the end of her tails. Her under belly, also red went from the stomach to the chest to the under side of the jaw. Fox fire was a lit on both her tails.

Her human form wore standard shinobi clothes and colored red tabi socks with blonde shoulder length hair, emerald eyes, high cheek bones and whiskers on each cheeks. In one hand was a ball of fox fire while the other carried a sword.

0

''Now Battle Kitsune! Destroy Masked Dragon with you Foxfire-slash combination!''

Bringing her hand up the Vixen blasted the monster with Foxfire and took to the air, slicing it in half.

''A slight set back Uzumaki, but still, just as planned. Masked Dragon's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Cemetery in battle, I can special-summon a Dragon-Type with 1500 attack or less! I special-summoned Armed Dragon LV3! Come forth level three. ''

0

''What does he mean 'level'?' Shou asked in confusion.

''It's a monster that continues to level up as you meet it's requirements.'' Asuka explained.

''However... a very rare card only mentioned in legends...Just where could he have...''

Though Chancellor Sheppard recognized the monster. ''I-Isn't that the treasured card that was passed down to the North Campus? Ichinoise-kun, you...''

''Heh, I told you, didn't I? I'm serious about this. I promise you, I'll be taking our usual prize!''

''I don't believe you! I won't let you! That prize is mine this year as well! NARUTO-KUN, DON'T LOSE! YOU _CAN'T _LOSE!''

0

''Tch...like I need to be told! I end my turn!''

''Either way...this duel will be mine. Draw! Uzumaki! Since my standby phase has paid us a visit, Ar,ed Dragpm LV3'S effect activates. I can now send one face-up Armed Dragon LV3 on my side of the field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5, from either my Hand or Deck.'' (2400)

Naruto watched as the orange and silver dragon was replaced by a larger black and crimson spike dragon.  
The North Academy students began to cheer.

_''Becareful Naruto-san! Because of its Level was raised, Armed Dragon's special ability should have also rapidly intensifed!"'  
_  
''And now I'll activate my Armed Dragon LV5's special effect. It allows me to send a monster in my hand to the Cemetery to destroy one opposing monster with less Attack then that monster! As such I send the monster Dragonfly from my hand to the Graveyard. And I choose your Battle Kitsune!''

Naruto watched as his monster was destroyed.

'' I still have an attack, but knowing you Uzumaki you probably have some trap set amongst your face downs so I end my turn!''

0  
Manjoume: Armed Dragon LV5. One Face down.  
Naruto: Level 4 Nogitsune. Four Face Downs.  
0

''Very well...Draw! I place Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode and end my turn!'' (2200)

''Draw! I discard Despair of the Cemetery from hand to the Graveyard. And with it I'll destroy your Guardian Stone Kitsune.''

Once more Naruto's monster was destroyed.  
''I place one card face down. Now my Armed Dragon LV5 destroy his Level four Nogitsune!''

''Hhmph! A mistake! I reveal my face down trap Widespread ruin! Your monster is now dust!''  
The explosion took out the dragon, but Manjoume was unfazed.

''I thought so...too bad for you Uzumaki my Armed Dragon is finished yet. I activate Call of the Haunted which allow me to summon 1 mosnter from my Graveyard and special summon it in Attack mode. Now once more attack his Level Four Nogitsune.''

This time however the destruction of Naruto's monster was succesful.  
''And now the time has come. Reaching my End Phase since my Armed Dragon LV5 has destroyed a monster in battle it can further evolve to the next level. By sending it to the Graveyard I specials summon Armed Dragon LV7.''

The dragon that appeared on Manjoume's side of the field as his previous one disappeared in a shower of crimson sparks was huge. It was on all fours, its blood red eyes flashing dangerously as its monster tail, like the majority of its body protected by black and silver armor, swung dangerously behind it, the drill at the very end spinning rapidly. Instead of a saw coming out of its chest, this time it had large curved spikes. Its claws were sharper and it also had small black drills coming out of the side of its body, as well as two large blades coming out of the side of its neck.

''THUNDER! THUNDER! MANJOUME THUNDER!

It was during this Chosaku noted something in surprise. ''That monster shouldn't have been in the cards I gave him!''

''What?'' Shoji exclaimed in surprise.

Manjoume pointed upwards. ''See that...It's the Legendary Level-up Monster, Armed Dragon LV7!'' (2800)

''To think you have such a beast. Even with your pride on the line I can't allow you to beat me so easily Manjoume.''

''I end my turn!''

''Very well,'' Naruto drew a card. ''I activate Pot of Greed and draw two card.'' With eight in his hand. ''I discard one card and then summon Ten-Ten the Weapon's mistress in defense mode.'' (1450) ''Then I activate the spell card 'A Team of Konoha!' When there is only one monster card of a team set on the field and my opponent has a monster who attack points surpasses that I can summon the other cards from my hand or deck until there combine attack power either exceeds that monster or all the cards are drawn. I summon from my Hyuuga Neji (1850), and Rock Lee(1200) to the field in defense mode and end my turn!''

''You think those small fries are of any use against me now? My Turn! Draw! I activate Armed Dragon LV'7's effect! This time when I sent a monster from my hand to the Cemetery, all opposing monsters with less Attack then it are destroyed. I discard Felgrand Dragon, a monster with 2800 attack power and send all your monsters to the graveyard."'  
The Dragon's Genocide cutter, blue energy disks impacted with his monsters and destroyed.

_''Come on Uzumaki what are you doing!''_

_''Don't loose Naruto-kun!''_

_''Manjoume THUNDER! ''_

_''THUNDER! THUNDER!''  
_  
''And now with your field clear your life points are vulnerable! Armed Dragon LV7! Hit him with a direct attack! Armed Punisher!''

Raising it's hand and roaring the monster prepared to attack. Before it could strike Naruto activated his face down card, Infinite Dismissal, stopping his attack.

''Nice try Manjoume, but it looks like I'm in...'''

Manjoume growled,''Your luck will run out Uzumaki! I end my turn!''

''_Come on Red King!"_

_''Don't lose this man!''_

_''You can do it Naruto-san!''_

Naruto drew a card and looked at it. ''Well Manjoume. I drew just the card I needed! Your Armed Dragon LV7 is about to bite the dust. I activate the Spell Card Dead Fusion!''

''What kind a card is that?''

''It's a special type of Fusion spell that allows me to fuse fusion material monsters in my Graveyard and special summon the fusion monster for one turn.''

''What cards could you...'' Manjoume paused and thinks back to Naruto's first turn. ''You...you planned this from the start?''

''That's right...I use Dead Fusion to fuse my three Cyber Kitsune...come forth! Cyber Ultimate Kitsune!'' Apearing in a way only a powerful monster could a bright silver light nearly blinded the arena as the three headed monster roared. (4650).

''Now I attack your Armed Dragon LV7. Cyber Ultimate Kitsune! Wipe him out with your Tri-Annihilation flame!'' Silver fired charged in the monster's mouth as it fired upon the dragon destroying it.  
_  
'Damn you Uzumaki...how do you always...''  
_  
''Of course this doesn't come without a down side. Dead Fusion only lasts a single turn, but I can tribute a 1,000 life points to keep my Material monsters on the field. Also depending on the number of fusion material monsters I can't attack for that specified turns so I place all Three Cyber Kitsune in defense mode.'' (2000) ''I end my turn Manjoume.'''

00

Naruto: 3000

Manjoume: 1850

00

_''You the man Uzumaki!''_

_''That's showing him what's what!''_

_''Way to go Aniki!''_

''Draw!'' _It's not over yet! You ready...partner?_ ''I place the monster card Wish Dragon in Defense mode. '' (100) I also place one card face down and end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card. ''I summon Undead Kitsune in attack mode! Say goodbye to your wish Dragon!'' But before Naruto's monster could attack Manjoume activated a face down card.

''I don't think so. I activate the Trap Dragon Cry. When I have only level four or lower dragon monsters on my side of the field my opponent's monsters can't attack.''

''I guess I have no choice but to end my turn!''

''Draw! Alright Uzumaki this time the outcome of our duel won't be the same. Since it's my Main Phase, I activate my dragons special ability. By sacrificing him I can special summon 2 Dragon Tokens.''

Two small dragons without attack or defense power appeared. ''And I sacrifice my two Tokens to summon my Best monster...''

A bright white and black light radiated as the creature roared! It's caused nearly everyone to intake a sharp inhale of breath. It's large majestic wings unfurled from it's body as it grand form appeared on the field. Half of its scales shone a blinding white, whilst the other half was as black as the midnight sky. It gazed at everyone with a marble white eye and a stone black eye as it black and white wings caused a powerful almost magical wind to blow about the arena. Bringing back its black and white head the dragon roared one more.

"...Appear now, Light and Darkness Dragon!" (Attack 2800)

000

Chapter End  
00

Well that was fun to write. I was going to use more of the cards from the Manga(For Manjoume), but I decided to save that until later on in the series. Originally I was going to leave more of a Cliff hanger where it stops right before Naruto uses Dead Fusion, but I figures stopping here would be better.

If I don't suddenly get the Urge to update Guardian's Kitsune (Finally downloaded issue 8 and 23. Might do a CorneliaxNaruto oneshot that occurs after the events of chapter 23) then the next chapter should be out soon.

Like I said, I will go over your Pein cards (after the reviews and feedback of this chapter and will finally begin working on/finishing the Pein Cards. So no more Pein cards please. There are literally an endless amount of cards you can suggest and they will most likely end up in the Prequel anyway so go check out and review the Elemental Nation Duelist.


	27. School Duel: The Power of Foxes: Part 2

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

A bright white and black light radiated as the creature roared! It's caused nearly everyone to intake a sharp inhale of breath. It's large majestic wings unfurled from it's body as it grand form appeared on the field. Half of its scales shone a blinding white, whilst the other half was as black as the midnight sky. It gazed at everyone with a marble white eye and a stone black eye as it black and white wings caused a powerful almost magical wind to blow about the arena. Bringing back its black and white head the dragon roared one more.  
"...Appear now, Light and Darkness Dragon!" (Attack 2800)  
_  
'Manjoume's Spirit Partner. It's even stronger then I imagined.'_

''Light and Darkness! Unleash a blackened Baptism upon his Cyber Kitsune. Dark Baptism!''

One of Naruto's Cyber Kitsunes were destroyed.  
''I place a card face down and end my turn!''  
000  
Naruto: 3000  
Manjoume: 1850  
000

''Very well...Draw!'' Naruto activates a spell. ''I activate the Field Spell Caltrops. one of his face down cards. ''I activate the field Spell Card Caltrops.'' (Created by Daenery5539.)  
The shinobi like weaponry covered the field. ''Neither player can attack the other for three turns. I place one card face down and end my turn.''

''You're only delaying the inevitable Uzumaki.''

''Will see about that Manjoume.''

The three turns had passed as the last of the Caltrops had scattered. Naruto had summoned Frost Vixen (1300) and Ember Vixen(800) in defense mode while Manjoume, much to his pleasure summoned Ojama Yellow(1000) in defense mode.

With the Caltrops cleared Naruto began his next move. ''Alright Manjoume...it's time this duel comes to a close! I activate the spell card Fusion!''

''I don't think so Uzumaki!'' Having already dealt with one Fusion monster nearly wiping him out Manjoume wasn't going to let Naruto pull off another one. ''I activate Light and Darkness Dragon's special ability. By sacrificing 500 of his attack and defense points I can negate the usage of a spell, trap, or monster effect.'' (2300 ATK- 1900-Def.''

Naruto's fusion spell card was destroyed.  
''I end my turn!'' _I misjudged you Manjoume. You would make a worthy social...arrogance aside._

''Draw!'' Upon seeing the Card Manjoume smirked. ''I activate the spell card Dragonic Enrage! During my turn when I attack with a dragon monster a monster in defense mode whose lower then my monster then the battle damage is inflicted to my opponent's life points. And I choose your Ember Vixen!''

Once more the Dark blast annihilated one of Naruto's monster.

00  
Naruto: 1500  
Manjoume: 800  
00

''Manjoume! Thunder!"

''Manjoume! Thunder!''

''MANJOUME! THUNDER!"'  
_  
''Kami! Do they ever shut up?''_ Naruto wondered in annoyance.

''I end my turn!''

'Alright then,'' Naruto drew a card. ''I summon a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn.'' _'All the pieces are set! Your move Manjoume.'_  
_  
_''Draw! Is that all you can do defend Uzumaki? If you plan on playing the waiting game you'll lose seeing as you've drawn a lot more cards then I have during this duel! I activate the Spell card Stop Defense. And I choose your face down card.''

Naruto's face down monster was flipped face up.

0

Name: Shippo the Mischevious Kitsune  
Summon: Dream  
Type: Kitsune  
Attack: 1300  
Defense: 800  
Effect: When destroyed in battle summon the number of Kitsune tokens equivalent to Kitsune monsters on the field, including this monster.  
-

0  
And another one of Naruto's monsters were hit with Dark Baptism.  
00  
Naruto: 500  
Manjoume: 800  
00

''Well Manjoume since you destroyed my Shippo the Mischievous Kitsune I get to summon Three Kitsune Tokens to the field.'' (ATK-0...DEF-0)

''You'll need them Uzumaki. I end my turn!'' _Looks like I won't need The Grave of Enkindling after all. Now I'll prove to this academy...to my brothers...to everyone just how good I am. Light and Darkness Dragon. With you by my side I can not lose!'_

_00_

''Oh man! How is Aniki going to get out of this one?'' Shou wondered, on the edge of his seet.

''Manjoume-san's Light and Darkness Dragon is too much!'' Hayato exclaimed.

''Manjoume-san's has nearly been in control of the duel from the start. Naruto-san is going to need a miracle to win. Even if he summoned a stronger monster there is still Manjoume-san's face down card.''

Asuka all the while was silent. _''No...he can't loose. He's defeated the God Cards. He helped saved the world. I know he can do this.  
Naruto...don't loose...Naruto...don't loose...''_ It was then Asuka did something that was opposite of her reserved nature.

She got up and shouted,''DON'T LOOSE NARUTO!'' She shouted, surprising everyone that knew her.

Naruto looked up and smiled.'_There's no way I can loose.'_

''Manjoume your Light an Darkness Dragon is indeed impressive, but that won't be enough to beat me. One partner alone can not beat me.''

''What are you babbling about now Uzumaki?''

''You ignore your obvious aid!'' He stated, pointing out the yellow skinned monster who had pestered Manjoume earlier about finding his siblings. ''And you are dueling more for pride and heart. My entire deck...I rely on all my monsters.'' _Damn...that sounded a bit more sappy/cheesy then I wanted. Oh well._

_''_I tribute my Three Kitsune Tokens along with one of my Cyber Kitsune to activate the Ritual Card, 'Embrace of the Kitsune Queen's love.'' The four monsters/tokens were sent to the Graveyard. ''Now I summon one of my most powerful monsters. Grace us with your presence Goddess of Kitsune, Inari!''  
Out of a bright white lite appeared a foxy woman whose aura clashed with Light and Darkness Dragon.

Her image was that of a beautiful red haired woman with fox ears and nine swirling tails in the background. She was dressed in a white kimono, with fair smooth pinkish skin,and full bosom showing off some cleavage. Her arms spread out as if to embrace someone, her cheeks blushing lightly and a smile on her beautiful face.

0

Inari the Kitsune Queen

Type: Kitsune (Special Summoning)

Summon: Divine

Stars: 12

Attack: X

Defense: X

Effect: When summoned Inari the Kitsune Queen multipliy the number of Kitsune cards in the graveyard by 1000, then split the points between her attack and defense.

Effect 2: Whenever a Kitsune card is summoned she gains an additional attack but cannot attack for the same amount of rounds as the number of attacks she can do, the highest she can attack is 4 so she will be immobile for four rounds, if she uses this ability that's it.  
0

''Now I believe I have seven Kitsune monsters in my graveyard .'' (Attack/Defense: 3500) ''Now Inari the Kitsune Queen wipe out Light and Darkness Dragon with your Ascended flames!''

Inari did some hand motions and said a quick pray as the monster was enveloped.

''I activate my face down trap Waboku! I not only loose no life points during this turn but my Light and Darkness Dragon is safe.''

''Nice Play Thunder! This next few turns is going to decide everything! I end my turn!''

While this was going on Chancellor Sheppard was singing a different tune in comparison when it looked like Naruto was going to loose.

''With this, I'd day we still don't really know just the winner's prize headed! Huh, Principal Ichinose?''

All the while Ichinose scowled in annoyance!

''Come on Thunder! Win! Beat that guy!''

''Damn...what's that Jun Doing?'' Shoji asked, displaying a calm fury. ''Why isn't he using the cards we gave him?''

_'Uzumaki still has that last Cyber Kitsune! If he destroys my Partner then attack with it he'll win! But if I summon a monster strong enough in defense power I can buy myself some time.'  
_  
''I'm not out of this duel yet! Draw! I activate Pot of Greed!'' Manjoume drew his two cards. _Here I go. _''I'm activating the Magic card, Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This card lets me return two ''Level'' monsters in my cemetery to my deck and shuffle! And I'm returning...these two!'' Manjoume revealed Armed dragon level 3 and 7. ''Next, I'm summoning Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode! Come forth, Armed Dragon LV3!'' (900) ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card. ''Now Inari the Kitsune Queen annihilate his Light and Darkness Dragon!''

''Not so fast! I activate Shadow spell! I select your Inari the Kitsune Queeen as my target! Not only is her attack decreased by 700 points it can't change it's battle position or attack.''

Naruto looked to his now 2800 attack point monster. _'Damn...'_  
''I place Masked ANBU otter in defense mode. I then activate one of the face down cards.'' The spell card that revealed itself was Dian Keto the Cure master.  
00  
Naruto:1500  
Manjoume: 800  
00  
''Now I switch my Cyber Kitsune to attack mode and destroy your Armed Dragon LV3.''

Upon it's destruction Manjoume activated one of his face down cards. ''Trap, activate! Grace of Revival! When a monster is destroyed in battle, this card's effect...allows both players to special summon one monster from their cemetery in Defense mode! And I'm special-summoning...Armed Dragon LV5!'' (1700)

''My choice! Another Cyber Kitsune!'' (2000) _'He's going to summon Armed Dragon LV7 his next turn to build up a strong defense.'_

''I place a card face down and end my turn!''

_''_Let's see what fate has in store for me.'' _'Not here yet either. That one card is all I need.' _

''I end my turn!''

''And now to bring out Armed Dragon LV7!''  
_  
'What! What are you planning Manjoume?''_

My turn! Draw! I'm activating the Magic Card, Level up! It's a card that ignores the summoning requirements of a Level-Up monster on my field and ups its level! Come forth, Armed Dragon LV7!'' (2800) ''Hahaha! I've got you now...''

_''Huh!''_

_''No way!_

_''I can't believe this!''_

The Academia students exclaimed.  
_  
''That Jun!'' _His brothers also exclaimed approvingly.

_''Manjoume! Thunder!''_

_''This isn't good!''_

_''I hope Naruto-san can prove through.''  
_  
''This isn't good! Manjoume's going to wipe out all of Naruto's monsters!'' Ryou stated.

''Manjoume!''

'Thnder!''

''Manjoume THUNDER!''

''This is it Uzumaki, I won't lose to you! Uzumaki! I have to defeat you, no matter what! Next, I'll go ad activate the Equip Spell Card, Armed Changer, from my hand! I'll activate this card by sending one Equip Spell from my hand to the Cemetery! '' A drill live knuckle glove appeared on the Dragon's hand. ''I'll also add the Equip spell card Dragn treasure increasing it's attack power to 3300! Now Take out Inari the Kitsune Goddess! Armed Punisher!''

''This shouldn't surprise you Manjoume!'' Naruto exclaimed as his second to last face down card popped up.

''Oh what the hell now?''

''The spell card Vassals of the Queen! When Inari the Kitsune Goddess is targeted for an attack I can tribute a Kitsune monster on the field as the designated target and protect her from destruction. I choose my Cyber Kitsune.''

''My monster's special effect is activated regardless. By destroying an opposing monster in battle, I add one monster with less Attack then the destroyed monster from my Cemetery to my hand! I'll add Masked Dragon to my hand, and I'll send this Masked Dragon to the cemetery again...to activate Armed Dragon LV7's effect!''

''And once more you should have seen this coming...'' Naruto stated as his last face down card was revealed.

''Son-of-a...''

''I activate the Trap Card 'Sealed Powers!' As long as this trap card is face up on the field the targeted monster can not use it's special ability and my target of course is your Armed Dragon LV7. Also for the immediate turn it is used that monster's battle phase comes to an end.''

''I end my turn!'' Manjoume angrily finished but then regained his composure. ''Why do this Uzumaki? Why not surrender now, and save yourself the humiliation? Next Turn my Armed Dragon LV7 will take out your Inari the Kitsune Queen. Light and Darkness Dragon will destroy your Cyber Kitsune. What else can you do?''

''You still don't get it do you Manjoume? I won't surrender and I won't lose either!And this turn I'll win this duel!''

''You're bluffing!''

''Either way, my next draw will decide the winner. While I'm impressed by his powerful you've become I'm disappointed. I wanted to duel the Real Manjoume...the real thunder.''

''Are you saying I'm not dueling you seriously?''

''You dueled more to win then to actually beating me. I can see it in your eyes. Your opponent is not me...but them!'' Manjoume tightened his fist as he looked down. ''On the way here I witness that sight...''

Manjoume's head nearly snapped when he looked up.  
''Even with that sight. I know the real Thunder is deep down inside there. And next time we duel it'll be your partner versus mine! A friendly duel which we can both enjoy without destroying the other's pride.''

''A friendly duel!''

''What's the point of dedicating your life to something if you don't enjoy it. Duel monsters is a children's card game where the duelers are supposed to be fun, right?

''Dueling...fun?''

''Until next time...Draw!'' Naruto glanced at the card and smiled.''First I switch Masked ANBU Dolphin to attack mode and attack your Light and Darkness Dragon!''

Everyone was nearly shocked into a stupor upon seeing this move.

000  
Naruto: 700  
Manjoume: 800  
000

''What are you doing Uzumaki?''

''Setting up the requirements for my spell card! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Shadow Spell!''

The binding spell that kept Inari the Kitsune Queen immobile was destroyed. ''And now I activate the Equip Spell Megamorph! Because my life points are less my monsters attack points are doubled to 5400. Now my Queen! Destroy Manjoume's Armed Dragon!''

Once Armed Dragon was wiped out Manjoume's life points dropped to zero. ''And that's how you put it down!''

00  
Naruto: 700  
Manjoume: 0  
000

All the students from Academia cheered. Variations of Naruto's names being tossed out.  
Manjoume fell to his knees. _''I lost...'''_  
Though that didn't stop Manjoume's brothers from walking down to the field.

''Jun, what the hell were you doing? Didn't you know what you had to do?''

''You besmirched the Manjoume name!''

''I'm sorry, Brothers!"'

''What the hell happened to the cards we gave you? Why didn't you use them? If you did, you would've made a stronger deck!''

''I wanted to win with my own deck...'' He began to explain when Chosaku hoisted him in the air.

''You idiot of a little brother! That's why you're the bum of the family!'' Shoji angrily exclaimed.  
A duel disk was sent through the air, colliding with Chosaku causing him to fall to the ground and causing him to drop Manjoume.

''Yo! Hands off the idiot!'' Naruto declared as the Duel Disk boomeranged back to him. Standing behind her were his allies.

''He gave it everything he had you Douches!''

"And why is some commoner like you butting into our sibling affairs?''

''Sibling affairs? What kind of siblings treat each other like crap? '' _Well besides Kuiinshi and I. He's fucking insane and I have multiple personalities so it kind of evens out. I think!'_

''You should be happy he got this far. Hasn't he brought enough pride to your family?''

''We're not interested at all in the process.'' Chosaku said, massaging his bruise. ''We only care for results!''

''For us siblings, results are essential. Results are everything! And winning is everything! Besides, how much money do you think we spent on this duel? And 'this' guy made a disgrace of us! ''

''You two are a disgrace! Being ruled by money and the urge to win. Manjoume didn't cave to your self indulgent ideals! He's standing on his own two feet instead of relying on a family name and expected life to give you what you think you deserve!''

''Quiet Uzumaki...''

''Manjoume?''

''Don't make me...feel even...more pathetic.''

''Jun!''

''Brothers, go back home.''

''That's right! Go back home! Go back home!'' The Academia students echoed and soon enough the North Academy students joined them as well.

''Manjoume Thunder! That was well-said! ''

''You told'em, Thunder!''

''Manjoume Thunder!"'

''You've misjudged us, Jun!''

''Let's go, Shouji!''

Muttering under their breath the brothers grudgingly left. The evening soon came the Students of North Academy piled unto the Submarine to leave. The students bid their goodbyes.

''So you're staying?'' Naruto asked curiously.

''I've got something left to do here.''

''Something left to do?''

Manjoume turned to the Submarine. 'Edogawa, I return to the title of ''King'' to you!''

''W-Why return it when...'' The title King belonged to the best student at the school at the time. Since the current King was away at the American academy due to a special program that title was given to Edogawa, the best student remaining at the school at the time.

''Thunder!''

''Principal, that's how it is. I want to be taken in.''

''Of course. After all, you were originally as student here, Manjoume-kun.'' Sheppard stated.

''But, if that happens, I'll take my campus's entrusted...'' Ichinose started...

_''Well...well...well, well, well...''_ Attention was turned to Chronos who was on a stage.  
_  
'When the hell did they have time to make a stage?'  
_  
''Because we have time before departure, I believe it would be best to commence the awards ceremony now-no ne! And, presenting the prize, we have...Miss Duel Academia Sr.!''

''There's a Mis Duel Academia Sr?'' Shou asked Naruto who nodded.

Out from a hidden platform revealed Tomoe, a bit dolled up with an orange dress.

''And now will the winning principal please come up.''

Up walked Chancellor Sheppard whom was kissed on the cheek by Tomoe.

_'T-That's the damn thing they were whispering about during the duel? Ain't that a bitch!' _Naruto's head turned to the back. '_Is...is Ichinose crying?'  
_  
It even got weirder as the entirety of North Academy was crying, '_Manly tears!' _as they left.

''Uugh Manjoume...even if you remain here, we can't promote you to Obelisk Blue due to your three-month absence, Manjoume-Thunder-Nya. If you'd like to be promoted, you have no choice but to entroll in Osiris Red, where Attendance doesn't matter-nya.''

''W-What? Me! In Osiris Red! Being with these guys in the same...'

''Hey...we're literally going to be buddies.'' Shou said cheerfully.

_''_I refuse!''

Naruto shook his head and watched in amusement as everyone 'welcomed' Manjoume to the red dorm with a One! Ten! Hundred! Thunder cheer. Though Manjoume didn't appear to be happy.

00  
Chapter End  
000

I hope you guys enjoyed this duel. We have the Tournament (From the Manga the name I don't remember. But it won't be the same...I'll be using themes to stay closer to the Manga so it might not be exactly the same.), The Shadow Riders, The event of the holder of the Winged Dragon, and the Double Duel with Older Naruto and Pegasus to come. So that's two major concurrent arcs and two events. (I might include one more arc for season one. Any ideas like always are welcomed. AFTER THIS CHAPTER NO MORE PEIN CARD SUGGESTIONS!'')

Radomir I'm ahsmed of that card suggestion. Just ashamed.

And Fanofmany! Why the hell would Naruto use low level cards this late in the game? Maybe in the Prequel (The two or three duels in battle city) but beyond that low level cards are usually a result of a certain deck type with certain abilities. This far late in the series for Naruto to be worrying about weak additions unless they create something extremely powerful would just have him going a step back in development and planning instead of going forward.

This is part of a multiseries people. Remember this is part of a long series and there's more to this then Naruto simply dueling. These card ideas some of you have been given me would work well against common Duelists but...would you really use a 700 attack point monster against the Likes of Marik, Kaiba, The Shadow Riders,Light of Destruction, etc, when it's only effect is to increase Kitsune attack points by 500 and any of the mention above could have prevent you from either being able to attack/defend/ or tribute summon? NO!

That's just an unnecessary risk! Better to have a lot of Four star monster with a 200 to 1000 point risk in damage then damn near 3000 when all your opponent has to do is get lucky and use Mystical space Typhoon to destroy you counter trap/spell and use Stop Defense and wipe you your life points.

So think people. And once more you guys are not capitalizing your I's, using proper spelling and grammar or punctuation. From now on if you don't do so I'm ignoring your suggestions. I've been asking from day one to please do this and some of you can't seem to do that.

Fanofmany, Silber D. Wolf, Skelo (Deltabeta26-You've given a lot of card ideas so I'll be leninent but I'm expecting better.), Hannabal221, and MusicNinja1010. You guys are just some of the ones. (A few of you reivewed more then once.)

I hear people all the time pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes (I only care about your opinion when you point out the actual mistakes and where I can correct. Seeing as that would be the 'Smart' thing to do instead of just saying I have mistakes.) so I ask you guys to do the same. All because you're typing on the internet does not mean that proper spelling, grammar, punctation, and format isn't required.

I know it's a bit discriminatory but since I can't talk to you guys in person it's easier to judge someone's intellect by how well they write or how acknowledge they are online. If you write in a way it shows you would get an A in English and not a D I would treat you and your ideas more seriously. It's a bit unfair but that's how things are. I try to make the effort to make corrections so you guys should too.

With that I present the new cards.

0  
New Cards  
0  
Both cards created by Silver Scale

Ritual Magic Card

The Embrace of the Kitsune Queen's Love

Image: A beautiful red haired woman with fox ears, dressed in a white kimono, fair smooth pinkish skin, full bosom showing off in a cleavage and nine tails swirling in the background, her arms spread out as if to embrace someone, her cheeks blushing lightly and a smile on her beautiful face.

Offering four kitsune monsters in play to summon Inari the Kitsune Queen.

Ritual Summoning Monster

Created by Silverscale but altered by me.

Inari the Kitsune Queen

Type: Kitsune (Special Summoning)

Attribute: Divine

Stars: 12

Attack: X

Defense: X

Effect: When summoned Inari the Kitsune Queen multipliy the number of Kitsune cards in the graveyard by 1000, then split the points between her attack and defense.

Effect 2: Whenever a Kitsune card is summoned she gains an additional attack but cannot attack for the same amount of rounds as the number of attacks she can do, the highest she can attack is 4 so she will be immobile for four rounds, if she uses this ability that's it.

Cards I created.

Vassals of the Queen

Quick play Spell

When Inari the Kitsune Goddess is targeted for an attack tribute one Kitsune monster on the field as the designated and protect her from destruction.

Sealed Powers

Trap

Target an opponent's monster and seal it's effect. If the card is face down then flip it face up. If the card is a normal card then this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. If this card is successfully equipped to a flip effect monster then all of it's effects are rendered unusable as long as this card is Equip. A monster equipped with this card also can't attack for one battle phase or change it's position. When the monster this card targets is also destroyed then send this card back into your deck and shuffle it.


	28. Duel amongst the Graves

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

Daitokuji-sensei was taking the Osiris Group, plus Asuka on a field trip. To some site...which seemed to have nothing to do at all with learning how to play children's card games from a children's card game academy.

What struck the interest of the two blonds were rumors of the site being connected with Yami no Duel, the now rumored in the current day and age Shadow Games or Duel of Darkness.

After hours of trecking through the forest, across the log and up several hills they made it to the sight. Upon arriving at the sight the group stopped for lunch.

Asuka noticed Naruto was being quieter then usual. ''Naruto?''

Naruto looked to Asuka. ''Yeah?''

"Is something bothering you?"

''No...nothing.'' Truthfully he sensed something odd about this place. Since that morning actually he felt as if something was wrong, but he didn't want to bother Asuka with them. After all the excitement lately he was hoping for a small break, maybe for some time for them to spend together.

Though of course things were never that simple. Pharaoh, the cat began digging in the ground. He unearth some sort of artifact which began to glow an eerie green light. The green light then blasted itself outward which made Pharaoh shriek in fear.

Everyone jolted at Pharaoh's cry of alarm. A rainbow colored light enveloped the sky as it began to darken. As flashes radiated from the source everyone but Naruto took cover.

''Aniki what are you doing! Get in?''

''Naruto!''

Naruto refused the offer to hide in the ruins. ''You guys stay there!'' If it was truly some form of light and had the equivalent speed they wouldn't be able to out run it anyway. The light enveloped the ruin grounds as everyone vanished.

''Kuah! That felt like Chaos Control,'' Nartuto murmured as he landed in front of a pyramid. The monument towered high in the air with steps in the distance leading to a great chasm. _'A familiar power radiates from thus ruins? Could that be more of where the power of Haou resides?'  
_

Naruto made a move towards a temple when a voice commanded out to him to stop.

He turned to face a young girl, maybe about age fifteen or sixteen with Egyptian tan skin and dark hair. She was wearing a black cloak over old style blue grave keeper's room modified for he gender. She also wore a yellow crown of some kind and green gem earrings.

''This is sacred ground! You shouldn't be here! Hurry up and leave here immediately!''

''You...who are you?'' Before Naruto could get an answer the girl grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards another building. She then pushed him against a wall near the doorway. Outside, Naruto heard some feet tramping until they had gone up a ramp overseeing the chasm. When the tramping faded away, Naruto asked his question once more.

''Who are you? And what the hell this about?''

''The name I go by now is Yasmin. I belong to a clan of grave keepers. How did one such as yourself find this location?''

''I don't know...some force of power brought me here. The powers of Haou call out to me...''

''Haou! That is a bold claim. Haou's power of darkness can give spirits new life? Can you support this claim?''

With a snap of his fingers a card appeared in Naruto's hand. ''Rise from the flames of Hell! Nibi no Nekomata.'' In the sky appeared a single flame. One by one they appeared until a circle was formed. They began to rapidly encircle and expand, flickering to life as they took shape. Limbs, two tails, and golden cat like eyes began to form. It was then the shape of the Bijuu became clear, it's violent purple flames burning the oxygen around it.

''By the Gods!'' Yasmin exclaimed, backing away from the monster.

''Consider this a beast a counterpart to Egypt's legends. The Japanese cat of Hell and Pet of the Shinigami. Nibi the Nekomata. Now were there any other people dressed like me that could have possibly arrived?''

''Five others...but the rules of our land demand they must be buried alive for disturbing the sacred burial site.''

''Wait...if this supposed to be some alternate time or world. How the hell would you guys even know?''

''You'll have to take that up with the Chieftain!''

''Then that's what I'll do...'' Naruto for the longest time thought there was some kind of conspiracy going on in this world. I mean who wouldn't? Apparently everything was solved with children's card games. Kidnappings, Global conquests, ownerships of countries, defeating terrorists...yep, everything could only be done through a children's card game. '_Something told me I should have left this world early?' _Naruto thought dryly as the Chieftain made the first move, placing a monster in defense mode. Something told him that from here on end things were only going to get weirder and weirder.

''Time to put it down! Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit come forth!"' The red haired humanoid vixen bared her claws. (1500) ''I place two cards face down and end my turn!''

''Draw! I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"' (1500) A man wearing a cloak carrying a spear appeared. ''Now I began my next move! Grave keeper's guard! Reverse summon!'' A similar monster without th robes appeared with a different type of sphere. (1000) ''Due to its reverse effect, I return one monster on the field to the hand! Gravekeeper **'Barrier Wave' **the red waves of energy enveloped Naruto's monster and scent it back to his hand. ''There are no monsters protecting you on the field. Next is a direct attack! Guard Whirlwind Strike!''

''I don't think so!'' Naruto revealed his face down card! ''I activate the Quick play Spell Flash Bang!'' (Created by Daenery) ''Once activate all my opponents face up attack monsters are force into defense mode for one turn.''

''You saved yourself this turn, but don't think your tricks will hold me off for long.''

''Tricks?'' Naruto snorted. ''I'll show just who you're fucking with! Behold, the power of the one known as Haou. First I activate the spell card Pot of greed.'' Now with seven cards Naruto activated his other face down card. ''Ultimate Offering! I offer up 1500 life points to summon three monsters.'' Naruto heard the others scream in fright as their coffins began to close.

''I Summoned Three Cybernetic Kitsunes to the field. I tribute two of them to summon Jirayia the Toad Sage in attack mode.'' (2900) '_I must have been drunk when I told Pegasus's about Jirayia's dance.' ''_And now I attack your Grave keeper Chief with Needle Jizo!'' Jirayia's silver hairs turned to needle and fired into the monster. They struck the monster, causing it to bleed before it faded.

000

Naruto: 2500

Cheiftan: 2100

000

''Then I activate the continuous spell card 'Infection of the Voracious eater'. I choose my Cybernetic Kitsune. A dark mist eradicated from Naruto's spell card as it infected Naruto's Cybernetic Kitsune. Its body radiated with dark energy as it howled in pain. It's body went black as it sprouted two eyes over it's eyes and it's teeth began to grow, sharpening. ''My beast needs a turn before its power can manifest so I end my turn for now.''

''You make bold claims. Haou has been dead for centuries. Draw! I change Gravekeeper's Spear Solider's mode to defense mode.'' (1900) ''I also place another card face down. With the mystery card in place, I end my turn!''

Naruto drew a card. ''I activate Stop Defense and force your Grave keeper Spear Soldier to attack mode. Now my Dark beast feast on him!'' The infected Kitsune launched it's jaws to the creature's throat. ''When a monster equipped with Infection of the Voracious Eater destroys an opponent's monster in battle I can tribute it to special summon it's infection counterpart from my hand or deck to the field.'' A larger of the infected Cybernetic Kitsune appeared, but with two tails skeletal tails sprouted from it's tail bone. Another mouth also formed on the creature's stomach, complete with sharp teeth.

000

Horrific Cybernetic Eater

Attribute: Darkness

Type: Kitsune/Demon

Attack: X

Defense: X

Stars:10

Description: Horrific Eater can not be Normal or Set Summoned. It can only be special summoned by the effect of Voracious Eater equipped to a Cybernetic Kitsune. Gains the attack and defense power of Cybernetic Kitsune plus any monster this monster destroys for one turn. Can not be destroyed by Spell Cards that target this card.

000

''And that puts my monster at 3800 Attack power. I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''Draw! I activate Pot of Greed from my hand!'' With two new cards. ''I summon Grave keeper's Assailant in Attack mode!'' (1500) The monster summoned was familiar. ''Furthermore, I flip summon Grave keeper's Curse!'' (800) ''Shigaku no Jumon.''

_'The Teaching of Spells?'_

''It gives 500 points of damage to the player.''

000

Naruto: 2000

Chieftain: 2100

000

The coffins began to close more due to the damage. ''Witness the Wrath of the royal family! Field Magic! Where the Royal Family Sleeps...Necrovalley, activate!''

The platforms were now stone plateaus as a valley appeared around them. ''As long as this card is on the field...the Attack and Defense of all Gravekeeper monsters will increase by 500!'' His 1500 and 800 attack monster gained 500 attack points. ''And now I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard a card from my hand and destroy all your face up monsters. And now you're field is clear off monsters.''

''And so will yours,'' Naruto said as he activated his face down card. ''Aah yes the power of loop-holes. I don't have to activate my trap card the immediately. Torrential Tribune, in case you don't know when my opponent summons a monster all monsters on their field is wiped out by it.''

The Chieftain shielded himself as both his monsters were destroyed. ''I place a card face down and end my turn!''

''I'll finish this now...'First I activate the spell card Premature Burial, for 800 life points I...''

''That won't work!'' The Chieftain declared. ''With Necrovalley on the field I negate the player's effect of a magic, trap or monster effects pertaining to the graveyard either of our graveyards. Cards in either player's Graveyard cannot be removed from play. on the field.''

''Well ain't that a Bitch?'' _No Effects, spells, or traps pertaining to my graveyard? _He looked down to the floating coffins below where everyone was shouting cheers of encouragement. '_I still haven't drawn yet. Lee and my Undead Kitsune are the only monsters I can think of that will win me this duel the next turn!' _Naruto sighed. '_Damn...all I have is Guardian Stone Kitsune, my Ember Vixen, Widespread Ruin, and Gamabunta. I might as well draw.' _Naruto drew a card and to his surprise it was one he didn't remember putting in his deck. _  
_

_'Shield and Sword?' _This was a card Jonuichi often used, to switch the attack and defense power if all face up monsters on the field until the end of the End Phase. Naruto began thinking back when he was building a deck. Shou had said something about Gym, Hayato was whining about all the different exercises, mentioning Jump Jacks among them...then Naruto's mind drifted to Asuka and...

_'Oh that's how it got there. I'll be damned. Being a pervert actually saved my ass. Oh god if Kuiinshi ever found out he'll never let me here the end of it. Though this proves that fate loves me as in these tight pinches luck always shines through. Or the few times I cheated against the Rare Hunters, but they were terrorists anyway so who cares.'  
_

''I summon Guardian Stone Kitsune to the field in attack mode.'' (500)

''Hhahaha! Is that it? You must realize how hopeless the situation is.''

Naruto shrugged. ''Seeing as I have no traps or quick spells I can only see one way out of this.''

''WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!''

''Oh shut the hell up Chumley! I didn't say I was going to loose you ass. While were on the subjec why don't you get the lap band system or something.''

''Hey!''

''Now as I was saying before I rudely interrupted. I activate the spell card Shield and Sword...''

''No! This can't be...that means...''

''Yes, Attack and Defense are switch, blah blah blah, I really doubt anyone needs for it to be spelled out for them. I hate when people do that. If you don't know what some cards are by now like Pot of Greed then you need to kick your own ass. Now as I was saying the stats of my monster is switched! Now with 2200...oh screw it. Just attack his life points already!''

00

Naruto: 2000

Chieftain: 0

00

''And that's how I put it down!'' Just as Naruto finished the form of Yubel appeared behind him.

''**So what did I miss?''**

''EVERYTHING! Where were you? Were you using the fact that you're a spirit to go spy on Baseball teams in the shower again?''

**''My Liege. How could you think so lowly of me. You know I'm dedicated to you and only you.''**

''Yubel...'' Naruto said in a warning tone as the Monster spirit pouted.

**''Basketball team...'' **She relented.

''What the hell is with the Libido of the women I surround myself with? That's just not normal. I know after the shit I've done I shouldn't be trying to talk about what's realisitic...I really shouldn't but come on...this shit has to get old sometime,'' Naruto grumbled.

''One of the Sacred Spirits!'' The Chieftain cried out.

''Sacred? Who Yubel?'' Naruto snorted. ''There's nothing sacred about that one Chief trust me. Don't turn your back on that one. She once shoved a cactus up a guy's ass because she thought he was trying to harm me. Poor bastard...all he wanted was an autograph.''

''**I am your servant and Guardian. It is my duty to protect you.''**

''Ok, but don't just shove cacti up people's asses okay? I've experienced too much mental trauma as it is.''

''Um Aniki! I don't mean to interrupt, but, ARE YOU GOING TO GET US OUT OF HERE ANY TIME SOON!''

''Oh yeah...can't you let my friends go? Well Asuka, Daitokuji-sensei and Syrus. I'm still debating on Chumley because he doubted me earlier.''

''Oh screw you Uzumaki!'''

Some time later the group were led to the entrance. The Chieftain explain how to get back to the world they came from he gave Naruto half an amulet. Apparently another person before him won the challenge and had the other part of the amulet. Both before they could an army of speared arm warriors ran up.

The Chieftain tried to stop command them to stop, but the army was too intent on 'Judgment' to listen.

Yasmin revealed herself to be an Assassin and tried to by them time to run, but Naruto wasn't going to be run off so easy. ''Infinite Dismissal. Repel and Paralyze all those who stand against me!'' The spell card game to light as an electric force stunned all the armed men, causing them to cry out and fall to ground.

''I...I'm not the only one seeing this right?'' Shou asked, wondering if he lost his sanity.

''I'll explain everything when we get back,'' Naruto responded, adding the card back to this deck.

''Lord Naruto, you truly are Haou resurrected. It's with this I feel like I can entrust you with something. Please, deliver a message to the owner of that item's second half. No matter what strange worlds Sara may be in, I have not forgotten about you. I still believe we will meet one another again.''

Naruto nodded, ''Got it...'' With that the group fled for their destination. ''When the three lights of Heaven pile into one...and before the curtain of light appears...the Royal Family's graveyard...'' Naruto spotted the destination. ''There it is...'' As they continued on Hayato suddenly collapsed. ''Come on Hayato...''

Said boy was clutching his kneecap. The sun had become one again and the light was appearing again.

''Shit!''

''Hurry! Hurry and run!''

''Come on man...we aren't just going to leave you behind. ''

''Naruto!''

A bright light radiated from Hayato's pack. Out from it a Koala monster materialized. ''Look let's go!'' Naruto snapped, not bothering wanting to worry about an explanation. They had no time for this. They arrived just in time for the light to envelop them.

With a groan Naruto opened his eyes. He then felt movement on his shoulder and looked at the source of the movement. He noticed Asuka was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled upon seeing her. His Blue Queen. '_She's so beautiful. Maybe I should just plan a day where it's just me and her. No distractions.'_

He then took notice that the others were also asleep. Hopefully enough everything that happened would pass off as a dream. But for now, he was going to take advantage of the time to catch up on some sleep.


	29. The Challenge! Roar of Darkness Pt1

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

Seven figures were gathered in a dank and dark cavern. There figures enshrouded by the darkness.

**''Our time...has finally arrived...You have made a pact to help me retrieve the cards of destiny. Who will be the first to lead us in battle?'' **One of the figures spoke.  
**  
''I will go...'**' One of them volunteered.

**''Darkness...very well.''**

The moon's light shined into the cavern and bounced off one of the pools of water's reflection. A masked teen was revealed.

Over the expanse of the island something flew.

Across the island there were other figures stirring as well. Down by the docks, near the light house Kaiser Ryo and Blue Queen Asuka conversed.

''Asuka...your expression has changed as of late.'' Ryo stated, dark clouds covering the expanse of the sky in a thick blanket.

''Is that so? My eyes are beginning to open to the truths around me.''

''Truths?''

''Naruto...he's helping me become another person. He's helped me discover a side of myself I've never known.'' Lighting flashed across the sky as rain began to pour on the island. ''We should head back,'' She stated as she started to leave the pier. It was then she caught sight of a flying object. '_What is that?'_

Zabyl appeared next to Asuka's side, visible to only her mistress's eyes. ''**I sense a great darkness Lady Asuka. It appears our next big challenge has arrived.''  
**  
Chancellor Sheppard from his office also got a view of the mysterious flying object.  
''So, they have arrived, just as I had been informed?''

The thing landed at the bottom of the Volcano. Disengaging from it was a masked figure. The object then combust on fire. Around his neck a half of an amulet began to glow.

Naruto, on top of the Osiris Red, well yellow dorm looked on as it rained. His clothing being soaked as he remained impassive. The amulet began to glow. '_Never a day's of rest around here. Damn, at least back in the old days we knew who the enemies were. Pegasus, Marik, that other guy whose name I can't remember...at least they had powerful shadow artifacts and stuff back then...oh hell who am I kidding shit didn't make sense back then either.' _He thought as he waited for the night to end.

The next day class continued as normal. ''Class is almost over...man I can't wait to kick back and relax,'' Naruto said as he kicked up his feet.

''Ah, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, your lunch will have to wait a bit-nya. You and I are going to the Chancellor's office.''

_'Oh shit! Did they catch me on camera peeking on the girl's in the showers last week? I knew I shouldn't have suggested cameras!'_

''Uzumaki, you didn't do something bad again, did you?'' Hayato questioned.

''The Chancellor's office? Oh no, don't tell me Aniki got caught peeping on the girl's bathing in the showers or something.''

''I always knew your perverted tendecies would come back and bite you in the ass.''

''Oh go to Hell Chumley!''

It was at that moment Manjoune stood up, wearing a smirk and said. ''Uzumaki, it was nice knowing you. This is goodbye!"'

''Aah! Manjoume-kun, you are to come, as well.''

''Wha?'' Manjoume looked shocked to say the least.

''And then, there's Misawa-kun, and Asuka-san.''

As soon as the five were in a group, they marched out of the classroom. During the walk to the chancellor's office, Misawa asked a question that was everybody's mind.

"I wonder what the Chancellor has to talk to us about."

''No clue,'' Asuka responded.

''To tell you the truth, I have also been called over-nya.''

The group of five arrived just in time for Chronos and Ryo to walk up.

''What a distinguished group this is-no ne! So, have you all been called by the Chancellor as well? A taste of Tiaraisu (Italian 'Pick me up' cake)! Surely, we have a mistake here? We have an odd man out here-no ne!''

''Oh come on Chronos-Sensei, Manjoume was invited too...''

''He means you!'' Manjoume snapped.

''You poor, delirious boy. Don't sweat it though...I'll argue your case, for 3.5 seconds.''

''I hate you!''

The group of seven assembled in front of the Chancellor.  
''Three Mythic Demon Cards?'' Naruto repeated, not believing what he just heard. Just how many of these damn trio game breaker cards exist? Damn, it was starting to get annoying trying to keep track.

''That's right...sealed within this island, those three cards have been with us since ancient times.''

_'First the Abandoned Dorm, then those ruins and now three mythical demon cards? Way to fucking go on choosing this site Kaiba. Why the hell is this school still up? Shouldn't it...I don't know...be moved or something. Then again this is a dimension where everything is solved by playing Children's card games so in order for that to happen an entire damn committee would need to be dueled and.'_

It was then Naruto stopped and paused. _'Did he say since ancient times? Man Pegasus created this damn game like what...20? 30 Years ago. How the hell did any of these cards exist before then? How did anyone figure Pegasus would create the damn game? Did they see into the future? If so didn't they see their own defeats? This only brings up more questions.'_

''Originally, this academy was built over where those cards are sealed. Those three Mythic Demon cards lie dormant deep underneath the academy. According to the legend of the island, when those cards are brought up to the surface, the world will be shrouded by evil...''

_''And once more a children's card game threatens to destroy this world. After this I'm going to retire before I end up getting involved in something that's God Mod Retarded like children's card games on motorcycles or something. '_

''...chaos will enshroud everything, and the darkness dwelling within the people will be released.''

_''Fridge logic suggests something bad 'might' happen if the cards are thorn up. I mean it's not like there made of paper and ink and can be torn in two.''_

''Before long, the world will be destroyed, and it will be no more. This is what is said of the extent of the power that these cards conceal. Those who have challenged us, who have ambitions of breaking the seal on those cards, have appeared. ''

''Who exactly are they?'' Ryo asked.

''The Shichisei...They are seven duelists known as 'The Seven Stars.' or 'The Seven Riders of Darkness. They are seven people who are shrouded in complete mystery, but one of them is already on this island. ''

''Still, ho will they try to break the seal?'' Asuka inquired.

''The three Mythic Demon cards are sealed in the ruins that lie under this academy. Seven enormous stone pillars known as the seven 'Spirit Gates' protect these cards. Those seven stone pillars will open with seven keys.'' Sheppard then took out a box and opened it. Inside were seven different keys pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle. ''To that end, I would like to ask you to protect these seven keys. ''

''You want us to protect them, but who are we supposed to?''

''Naturally, by dueling.''

_'Naturally,' _Echoed in Naruto's head.'_I mean Kami forbid they act like real villains or monsters and just murder us in our sleep and steal the damn things.'_

''Dueling?'' Misawa parroted.

''If one were to steal the keys to the seven Spirit Gates, they must win them in a duel. That is an edict carried out on this island since ancient times. That is why I had you, the best duelists within our academy, gathered here.'' Sheppard cleared his throat. ''Well, I have also called on two more to match the amount...''

Ignoring Chronos's taught Naruto interrupted what the Chancellor was about to say. ''If I may?''

''Uzumaki-kun you have something to add?''

''Yeah like for instance. One, out of the chosen best duelists only two of the people are teachers. So the rest of us have already out classed the rest of the teachers or something? If it's that easy then what exactly are they teaching? Two, why isn't Hibiki-sensei here? She'd easily qualified as one of the best if that was case.'' Everyone's attention shifted to Naruto at that point. ''So I eer...heard from my dad. Since he's dueled her before.''

''Right, well Hibiki-san will be away for a few days on business. Seven Stars will certainly be targeting the bearers. If you are prepared to battle the Seven Stars, then...I would like you to take one of these keys.'' As the group shared a look Naruto was the first to step forward, picking up the right most key. '_As long as I'm holding onto one of these pieces then these Seven Stars definitely can't get to the Mythic Demons.'_

He placed it over his neck as the key peace situated against the amulet. ''I'll do it.''

One by one everyone picked up a key.

''Though I'm curious about one thing. When and how these Stars will strike? Logic, or at least from my perspective taking out the strongest link first would be the best option. Instill some doubt and get the hardest obstacle out of the way first.'' After this statement Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the rest of the Chancellor's speech.

_Then again a lot of evil wizards, lords, and such do stupid thinks like work from the weakest to strongest or send their progressively stronger minions against a group of heroes._

0

Red Dorm

0

''And that's why I was called to the chancellor's office." Naruto said finishing up the story of the afternoon.

"Wow! That's amazing, Aniki!''

''Even so...those Mythic Demons are a curiosity. I'd like to see them sometime.''

''I know what you mean Chumley. I'm curious to see them as well.'''

''You're never going to stop calling me that are you?''

''Not likely...well I'm turning in earlier.''

''Wha? But Aniki, the enemy's coming to target the leader, isn't he? So, should you wait for him?''

''I might as well be rested then.''

''But it's only 9:30.''

''Don't care...now let me sleep.'' Naruto said as he hopped into his head.

Elsewhere Asuka walked along a dark path, contemplating on today's events. _'I can't help but worry. Naruto suggested they would challenge the strongest to a duel, but...they could just as well start with crushing the weakest. By from what I learned him and the logic he's told me that's how it's usually done anyway. By Strongest it would be Naruto and Ryo naturally. Daitokuji-sensei is a mystery and Manjoume is no slouch. I could probably beat him, but then there is also Misawa and Chronos-sensei. I don't want to put my self down as I worked hard over the past few weeks to improve, but I also can't be arrogant in my belief of standing either. _

_But then again how would they know who is the strongest or weakness? If one is on the island those that mean he or she will be masquerading as a student or teacher? What abilities could they have? And if that's the case why aren't we searching for them? Surely Naruto would have no problem, unless he thinks the Darkness Rider will come after him. So of course he or she would target Osiris Red.'_

Asuka couldn't help but feel a shiver go through her body as she gazed up at the blood red moon. Was this some sort of sign? '_Maybe I should have put on a coat.' _She thought as she approached the Osiris Red, no yellow dorm. You think a school with such advanced dueling disks could afford a paint job. It was then a bright violet light broke Asuka out of her thoughts. 'Naruto!" She burst into the dorm as the light faded. The two of them were transported inside a live volcano. They found themselves standing on a platform of light as bursts of magma erupted from the pool of fire below.

''Asuka...'' Naruto pulled his girl friend into an embrace. ''You okay?''

''Yeah...what happened?''

''Looks like this Seven Stars member struck like I thought he or she would.'' One magma dragon soared through the air, finally coming to a stop on the platform as a figure walked out from the flames.

''A Seven's star? Who are you?''

**''My name is Darkness! And as you guessed I am a Seven's star. Uzumaki Naruto, you are my first opponent.''**

_'That amulet! Could he be?'_

Asuka couldn't help but feel pain grip her heart. Something about this Seven Star was so familiar.

**''I'm not sure why, but the light of this pendant led me to you. But what I desire is that key to the seven Spirit Gates you have hung around your chest. I shall steal that key from you, through a Duel of Darkness.''  
**  
The sound of the voice. It was an echo, the sound that a demon's or a force of nature gave when they took over their vessel. As her eyes began to get used to the brightness of the heat and the cloudiness of the smoke thin the figure's height and other features began to pan out. _'Oh god...it couldn't...'_

**''**Hehehe...hahahaHAHAHAH! That's really funny you know.'' Naruto stated as a Rasengan formed in his hand. ''Why go through all that when I could just kill you now?'' He started adding the element of wind.

''Naruto, wait!'' Asuka cried out, grabbing his arm.

''What in the hell are you doing?''

''Naruto, my Onii-san disappeared right? What could have happened to him?''

''Asuka we don't have time...'' It was then as if something clicked. The missing students, the dorms, a single winner, and that amulet. What Yasmin had said, could this be Asuka's missing brother? Could he had become a vessel being the only one strong enough to survive the possesion and win?

Naruto dispersed his Rasengan. ''I made a promise to get your brother back. Could this Seven Star be...maybe, but there's only one way to find out.'''

**''If you are ready then I will destroy you with everything that I am. Moreover, whoever loses between you and I will have their soul sealed within this card.'' **Darkness said holding up a blank dueling card. **''Both of our souls...no, our lives are at stake, and we have no choice but to face off in this duel. That is _my _Duel of Darkness!'' **

''Alright Darkness, let's duel then!'' Naruto declared, activating his disk.

''Duel!''

0  
Naruto: 4000  
Darkness: 4000  
0

**''I will go first. Draw! I summon Army Dragon in defense mode.'' **A green skinned armor dragon with a blade was summoned. (800) **''I set one card face-down, ending my turn.''**

Naruto drew a card. ''I summon Undead Kitsune in attack mode.'' (2100) ''Now my zombified beast. Destroy Army Dragon.'' Undead Kitsune was chewed into pixels.

**''At this moment, Army Dragon's special effect activates! **When Army Dragon has gone off to the Cemetery, I can special-summon an Army Dragon from my deck. I special summon Army Dragon in defense mode.'' (800)

''I'll place two face downs and end my turn.''

**''My Turn! Draw! Reverse card, open! Call of the living dead! This will special-summon one monster from my Cemetery in Attack mode. I will summon Army Dragon. **'' (700) **''And then, I sacrifice my two Army Dragons to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!'' **(2400)  
_  
'A Red-Eyes? So An eight copy does exist.'  
_

**''I use Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack Undead Kitsune. Dark Mega Flare!''**

''Your Red Eyes has invoked my Reverse card, Infinite Dismissal. It's battle phase comes to an immediate end and my monster and life points are spared.

**''So it's true, you do have impeccable look when it comes to covering your monsters and life points.''**

**''**This battle has just begun darkness,'' Naruto said drawing a card. ''I activate the spell card Fusion. I fuse my Guardian Crystal Kitsune and Guardian Stone Kitsune to fusion summon Stone and Crystal Guardian in defense mode.'' (2750) ''You'll have to do better then Red-Eyes if you hope to beat me.''  
000  
Guardian Crystal Kitsune  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: Earth  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 2000  
Defense: 500  
Effect: A Kitsune warrior who has slain a thousand foes in battle with the aid of his invulnerable armor. It is said the one to defeat this warrior will gain the power to cut through crystal.

Stone and Crystal Guardian

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Earth

Stars: 8

Attack: 2350

Defense: 2750

Description:Guardian Crystal Kitsune + Guardian Stone Kitsune

000

''I also place a monster face down in defense mode and activate Meteor of destruction. As long as you have more then 3,000 life points I can whittle away a thousand!''  
A meteor crashed into Darkness. Despite it being a game of Darkness and the pain being real Darkness merely flinched.

00  
Naruto: 4000  
Darkness: 3000  
000

**''My turn now, Draw! This pain whittling away my life will become a blood sacrifice to the Dragons, which will take this to an even higher state! Savor it Uzumaki Naruto. The Black Dragon's roar! The Magma's scorching heat! I activate the Magic Card, Dark Magic Flare! '' **A ball of fire gathered in Red-Eyes mouth and launched Stone and Guardian Kitsune.

**''Dark Mega Flare inflicts damage** **to the opposing player equal to Red-Eye's attack. **''

00

Naruto: 1600

Darkness: 3000

00

Smoke radiated from Naruto's clothes from the blast. He winched slightly as he waited for the pain to ebb away.

''Naruto!''

''I'm okay Asuka...just a scratch,'' Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth.

**''My turn has yet to end. I summon Attachment Dragon!'' **This time a rather turquoise lizard looking dragon was summoned. (100) **''It is now that this card becomes an opposing monster's equip card, allowing me to change its battle mode. I switch your Stone and Crystal Kitsune to attack mode.'' **The creature latched unto Naruto's half crystal, half stone anthropomorphic fox. (2350)

**''My turn has ended!"'**

_'Damn...I CAN'T afford to loose._'' Naruto looked towards his deck and noticed the card on top was glowing lightly. _'Could this be?' _

''Draw!"' Naruto drew the card as he felt power radiating from it. '_A destiny draw!' _He looked at the card and smirked. ''Alright Darkness. Let's see how you handle one of my ace cards...'' Naruto said as he played a card from his hand. ''I activate the spell card...''

0

Will be continued in Part 2

0

I don't have much to say this chapter, but I should have part 2 out sometime tonight.


	30. The Challenge! Ultimate Dragon Part 2

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speak**

0

Story Start

0

''I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed!'' Naruto drew two cards. ''Then I activate the Spell Card Defusion!'' Naruto's two monsters split as Attachment Dragon lost it's target.

_'Since it lost its target, the Attachment Dragon that was possessing Stone and Crystal Guardian went off to the Graveyard. That also means Naruto has two potential sacrifices on the field now.' _

''Now I tribute my two monsters to Summon Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior.'' (2600)  
0  
Name: Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Mix  
Stars:8  
Attack: 2600  
Defense: 2000  
Note: 1st Edition; Limited Edition. This card has been rewritten.  
Effect: Optional; Copy and use the effect of one targeted monster if that targeted monster's effects does not require specific conditions to be met.  
0  
''Time for your Red-Eyes to be Slain Darkness! Alright Kakashi, cut your way through with Raikiri!'''

The lightning cover hand pierced Red-Eyes torso. Blood spurted from the roaring creature as it stumbled back from the injury and fell into the pool of magma below.

**''Red-Eyes.''  
**  
00  
Naruto: 1600  
Darkness: 2800  
00

''I then place one card face down and discard a card from my hand and end my turn.''

**''Draw! I summon Mirage Dragon in Defense mode and end my turn.'' **(600)

Naruto looked impassive at the summoning of the serpent like golden dragon. With it on the field he couldn't use traps.  
**  
''**Giving up Darkness? I expected better from one of the Seven Stars. From what the Chancellor said I thought you guys would give me a challenge. But I suppose it doesn't matter now...I summon Nogitsune LV4 in attack mode.'' (1900) ''Now Nogitsune rip apart Mirage Dragon.'' Once Darkness's field was cleared Naruto used Kakashi to attack light Darkness directly.

00  
Naruto: 1600  
Darkness: 200  
000  
''I end my turn.'' He finished, slightly disturbed that Darkness seemed to shrug off a Lightning cover hand stabbed to the shoulder. ''It seems like I turned things around.''

**''Progress means nothing in a Duel of Darkness. Which of us left standing when everything is over...that is what matters! It is my turn, Draw!'' **  
Darkness then held forward his card face down.

_'What is he doing. Could he have...?'  
_**  
''I can hear them...the voices of the ghosts of the dragons that are resting in my Cemetery, whispering to me. **''  
Several Magma Dragons slowly rose from the Volcano. They formed behind Darkness as he continued this speech. **''They are yearning to once again burn this Earth to nothing with their scorching flames! I will now call forth the ultimate dragon that will be able to fulfill those desires!''**

''Ultimate Dragon? What did you rob Kaiba or something?''

**''I summon Dark Dragon Chick in Attack mode!"'**

A crimson egg appeared and red glowing eyes were visible from the cracks.

''A dragon chick?''

**''This is Red-Eyes Black Dragon's chick. I activate Dark Dragon Chick's special effect! By sending this card to the Cemetery, I'll special-summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand! Though I'm not done yet! The evolution of my Red-Eyes will reach its ultimate form. I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! ''**

The Volcano began to shake and Asuka gasped as several large lava dragons erupted from the pool of lava.  
**  
''The cries of the dragons, from the depths of the Earth, will become my Darkness Dragon's flesh and blood. For every Dragon-type monster that is in my Cemetery, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Attack increased by 300 points!''** (4500)''

''An attack...of 4500...'' Asuka couldn't help but exclaim.

The Six-winged beast with armor like pieces and rubies encrested in parts of his bodies slowly drifted down. Along parts of its limbs a faint golden outlined traced it's figure as larger and more pronounced spikes then it's predecessor was visible.

''Naruto, thoroughly savor the Terror of the darkness! I use Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to attack Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior! Darkness Giga flame!'' A violet energy radiated around the dragon as a molten fire shot forward.

''I activate the Reverse card Waboku! Both my life points and my monster is safe as your battle phase is immediately brought to an end.''  
**  
''My turn...has ended...but you only delay the inevitable.''  
**  
''No Darkness you're wrong. Because during the next turn I'll bring an end to this duel!'' Naruto's key began to vibrate.  
_  
''Wha...the key its...''_ Asuka noticed her key seemed to be reacting to something. All throughout the island each key began to react.

To Ryo down at the harbor.

To Misawa in the computer room.

To Manjoume and Chronos in there dorm room.

To Diatokoji in an undisclosed location.

Meanwhile a mournful Sheppard felt nothing but guilt course through him from his office. '_There's a chance I may have done something irreversible. Getting those young ones mixed into this dreadful battle...But, even so, we must win this... Protect the keys...to the seven Spirit Gates...''_

''I won't drag this duel on any longer. The longer it takes the harder it'll be to restore Tenjouin Fubuki to his original self.''  
Asuka's eyes widened at this proclamation. Then this figure truly was...''At first the smell of magma clouded my senses, but there were too many signs. The overlapping voices, that necklace piece you have, but most importantly when I focused my sense of smell that's when I realized the vessel's identity. Certain families and species share unique traits, one of them is smell. And your vessel is none other then the missing Tenjouin Fubuki.''

**''Is that supposed to impress me? So you are aware? The knowledge won't help you overcome my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!'' **

'_Naruto...please...save my brother.'_ She silently pleaded. Even if she was aware the 'fate' of the loser of the duel she was confident that Naruto could save him. He just had to know a way. He promised he would help her and like he said his promises...his true and sincere promises were ones that he would never willingly forsake.

_'Don't worry Asuka...I won't let you down.'_

''No, but my Dragon, the True Ultimate Dragon trumps yours.'' Naruto picked one out of three cards he held precisely between his middle and ring finger. ''I activate the spell card Infinite cards. As a result I'm not longer bound to a six card hand limit.'' Naruto then activated his face down card. ''I activate the face down card Gift of the Paper Angel.'' The image was that of Konan with several papers flying through a meadow like back ground, coming right to her. ''This particular spell I can only active when I have one Konan of the Atasuki in the graveyard. I tribute my Sharingan Kakashi to the graveyard and as a result I can draw eight cards.'' Naruto glanced at each card until he came across one and smirked.

''It's a shame you know. With so many people as avid fans as they are about this children's card game you would think people would take advantage of the loop-holes of the game? Like the tribute monsters, then dark hole, and then summon monster loop hole that I made famous until certain tournaments banned the card. A pain in the ass when people get so butt hurt they ban certain cards.''

**''What is your point Uzumaki?''  
**  
''That most duelists don't discard a card unless it's an effect, spell, or trap involved. That I'm one of the few that discard a card only to use it later in the game. I just tributed my only monster on the field and yet I want to bring out my Ultimate Dragon. Guess what card could do that?''

Naruto wasn't sure if Darkness's, well er, Possessed Fubuki's eyes were widening, because of the mask and all, but he pretty sure he was.

''That's right...Monster Reborn!'' Naruto declared revealing one of the eight cards he drew. ''It was a hell of a gamble...that or Premature Burial. More or less an eight in 30th chance. Looks like it paid off.'' The skies began to thunder as loud wind and roars filled the sky.

''The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. Saintly Dragon of the Divine Sky. Mightiest of Dragons! I call upon your power! Grace us with your Precious, Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' A bright red light erupted from Naruto's grave yard as it pierced the sky. The clouds began to converge and change shape until the Saint Dragon's mighty form filled the sky. (8000)

''Saint Dragon! Obliterate Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!''  
Osiris's mighty roar filled the air as it's blast connected with Darkness Dragon and turned it to dust. Darkness's life points dropped to zero as a bright light filled the volcano.

''NARUTO!''

''ASUKA HANG ON!''

The light faded and Naruto and Asuka found themselves outside the volcano. Naruto groaned as he began to stir. He nudged Asuka who also groan and came too.

''N-Naruto...''

''Hey...one down...six to go!"' He said holding up a card that showed a picture of Darkness's mask, the Darkness chained up.

''Darkness's soul it's...''

''Yeah...but our attention is needed elsewhere,'' He said gesturing to the unconscious body not too far from them. They moved over to the body.

''A-Asuka...'' The missing Tenjouin said before he passed out.

''Naruto-san! Asuka-san!''

The figures of Ryo, Misawa, and Manjoume appeared, running towards them.  
Asuka all the while clutched her missing brother, the tears flowing freely.

''I'm fine,'' He sniped out before the others could say anything. ''A Darkness duel, I won! I'll explain everything later but your questions later but Tenjouin-san needs help.'' Naruto said as he Shushined away, shocking the three males.

When Naruto said Tenjouin-san they assumed he meant Asuka until she spoke.

''His soul...he had another soul in him. That's why it was sealed away, leaving his original soul!''

''What are you saying, Asuka?''

''Don't you see Ryo? It's my brother, Fubuki!''

It was then the Trio, even Ryo wore a shocked expression. The first Duel of Darkness was over and the major developments that would change the Academia forever were just beginning.  
00  
Chapter End  
00  
Not much to say here except I haven't forgotten about the God Cards and yes Ra will be introduced soon. Though once this season concludes this story will go on a Hiatus (Not sure how long) while I update other stories and such. That and the time will be used to come up material for season 2 (and a better end then Season's Four. ) 


	31. Omake

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The Most Evil Shadow Game  
0  
''And now my Cyber Ultimate Kitsune attack!'' Naruto declared as his fusion monster prepared to destroy Shadow mook number 5. When would those foolish villains ever learn they could never beat him.

''NOOO! If I die then I will make you suffer! I activate my face down Master of Impotence! I activate his special effect and do 300 life points direct damage to my opponent.'' The Master of impotence was a yellow Kangaroo with boxing gloves. The monster shot forward and punched Naruto where no man should be ever punched.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was in the infirmary. All the main and secondary chara...err the important members of the Academia that seemed to matter were gathered on the other side of a screen. Naruto's groans of distress and cries of agony could be heard from the other side.

''Give it to us straight Ayukawa-sensei? He'll be okay right?'' Asuka Tenjouin, A.K.A Obelisk Blue Queen, A.K.A. Supreme Queen of Darkness, A.K.A. The Ice Princess among things as it was killingly her to know whether Naruto would be up for um 'tutoring sessions' later. After all he knew how to handle her 'talent' just right. His hands were so soft.

Ayukawa had witnessed a lot of injuries in her career. After all children's card games was serious business. Her head hang low. ''Uzumaki will be okay but I'm afraid he'll never have children.''

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Asuka looked like she was about to faint. It was quite a blow but she would be there to comfor... ''Or have sex again!''

''I'm sorry...what!'' Asuka all but shouted.

''The damage substained from the shadow game did not only physical tramua but mental tramua. There's a good chance Naruto might never achieve an erection again!'' After this procolimation Asuka lost it.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY GOD! WHY!'' After that day Asuka finally got one of the things she wanted. For the guys of the academy to stop hitting on her. What you come on to a girl that single handily beat down eight fully trained security guards. unfortunately for the world this incident caused both blonds to snap and decide to enslave humanity, torturing humans, gods, spirits, and aliens alike. The former two being unfortunate or stupid, depending on the way you see it, to come to earth to destroy it or conquer it.

That one Shadow Game would always be known as The Most Evil Shadow Game.''

00  
Why Asuka doesn't like Truth or Dare  
00  
''It really is a nice day,'' Naruto commented as he and Asuka laid against one of the trees in the forest by the academy. The sound of the running stream and wild life was relaxing. They watched from behind the trees and bushes as animals thrived. Squirrels running up and down the trees.

''Yeah...I wish we have more days like this.''

''Indeed...so what do you want to do?''

''I don't know...since no random evil seems to be attacking this academy and trying to take over the world through cards from a children's card game I'm not sure.''

Naruto grinned,''Aah yes... my corruption of you is almost complete.''

''You really are a character.''

''Indeed I am. How about a little Truth or Dare?'' Naruto suggested as Asuka scowled.

''I'm not playing okay? I don't know why you ask me.''

''Oh come on Asuka you never give me a reason why so come on?''

Asuka huffed,''Fine I'll tell you...if you couldn't tell I was an early bloomer.''

''Hell it'd be a surprise if you weren't.''

''Can I finish?''

''Oh sorry...''

''Now as I was saying I developed a bit early. Before then I was one of the guys, since girls that my family circle is associated with never picked up a dueling card in their lives. Well once I started to mature the guys started to change. They started to wanted to play other games like Truth or Dare. They would try to get me to pick Dare then take off my shirt. One day I guy went too far and raised up my shirt for all the guys to see. I was so embarrassed and hurt I went home crying. Mother and Father were too busy of course so only Fubuki-Nii would listen. The next day he went and beat up the guy who did it.''

''Wow!'' Naruto said, blinking.

''I know...''

''Know I mean wow...Fubuki beat someone up? I can't imagine that. I mean writing an angry song yeah, but beating them up?''

''That's my brothery you're making fun off,'' Asuka said in a warning tone, but the two of them knew she was't mad.

''I make fun of everyone Asuka. No one gets special privelages.''

''Everyone?'' She rose an eyebrow. ''Even me?''

''Nah! I spend too much time staring at your breasts to do so.''

''Kami you are such a pervert.''

''Lec-her!'' He corrected her as she rolled her eyes. ''Okay how about this. How about you go bottomless for me?'' Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

WHAP!

Asuka Tenjouin really disliked Truth or Dare.

00

Manjoume Hates Naruto!

00

''Go away Uzumaki!'' Manjoume snapped as the blond followed him down the path to the Osiris Red...well Osiris Yellow dorm.

''Oh come on? Are you this mad about the whole The Chazz thing?''

''You're an ass-hole! I should have never came back to this school.''

''Hey you're the one who said you liked the Chazz. How else was that supposed to be taken?''

''When I said I liked the Chazz you took that in a different context.''

''There's nothing wrong with being that way.''

''I'm not gay!''

''That's not what this tape says.''

Naruto pulls out a tape recorder. ''_This is the Manjoume and I **Like the Chazz's ass-hole.''  
**_  
''What the hell? That last part doesn't sound like me at all. There's no way people are going to believe I said I like the Chazz's ass-hole.''

Naruto took out another tape recorder and played it.

''_This is the Manjoume and I like the Chazz's ass-hole.' _The voice not only came out of the tape recorder but the clearly newly instead speakers on the Osiris yellow dorm.  
_  
_''Sounds conclusive to me.'' Naruto said with a smirk. ''I wonder how you're fan girls are going to react to this.''

At this Manjoume began to go red.

''UZUMAKI YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!''

''Uh-oh! Emergency escape no Jutsu!'' Naruto cried out as he disappeared and Shou appeared in his place.

''Huh? How did I get out he...yaah!'' He was promptly tackled by Manjoume.

If anyone thought Manjoume hated Naruto before then it was clear now.

0  
Naruto fires Shou and Manjoume  
0

''I've brought you gentleman here this evening because we need to discuss something. I cleared out my schedule and hope to get this over with so we can move on with your lives.''

''Brought us here? You just literally at this second said we needed to talk! I mean we're still in our dorm room!" Hayato pointed out.

''Oh who asked you anyway! You're like 25 and still in school.''

''HEY! I'm only 22.''

''As I was saying. You guys have a habit of being kidnapped. Shou with the girls in the beginning of the year.''

''I thought Asuka-san sent me a love letter and...'' Shou tried to defend himself.

''Oh don't start. My Asuka-chan would never betray me in such a way. You should have known that if anything the letter would have been sent to me with sexy pictures.''

''Did she even knew you existed then?''

''Shut up you death star!"'

'HEY!''

''Then there was the Jinzo incident.''

''B-But Aniki! You wagered my soul!' Shou cried out.

''The Abandon dorm incident!''

''Which time?''

''The first time.''

''But that was Asuka-san!''

''The Moke Moke duelist!''

''But nobody was kidnapped then!''

''The incident with SAL, A.K.A. Wheeler!''

''That was Junko!''

''And the incident with Darkness!"'

Hayato and Shou shared a glance, ''Were we there?''

''I...I don't think so. I think we were supposed to be but we were left out.''

Naruto snorted, ''All you guys would have said was Aniki, don't loose Uzumaki, do your best, and bunch of other unimportant things. So don't take it the wrong way, but I can't keep rescuing you guys.''

''Oh come on!'' Hayato cried out. ''You've saved Asuka just as many times as you have us! I don't see her here being fired.''

''Fire 36-24-38? Are you mad?''

''Oh that's right! As long as something involves Lips, breasts, legs, thighs/hips, and ass it gets your full attention.''

''Damn straight!' Naruto placed a hand on both their shoulders. ''We'll still be friends, but you guys can't hang around me the entire time.'' Naruto's phone went off. '' Speaking off which...'' He got up and answered the phone. ''Hey Asuka! Huh...oh they took it okay. Yeah I'm ready for our date.'' He was out the door.

''I...I can't believe this...'' Shou said, his face falling.

''That bastard! Hey Shou...want to go ruin Naruto and Asuka's date?''

''But...they'll kill us!'' Shou exclaimed, but then he started thinking about it. ''Oh well, I lived a good life...well mostly...somewhat...I guess.''

0000  
Chapter End  
0000

I hope you guys enjoy the Omake. If I come up with more I may just end up updating this chapter so be sure to check every other day unless I began posting new chapters. I had some more in mine, but I couldn't remember, but when I do I'll update this chapter like I just said like twenty seconds ago. Any ideas are welcomed.


	32. The Tournament Begins!

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The sky was filled with the crescent moon. It's pale light illuminated a single shape amongst the water. Along the lake drifted a boat containing a coffin. A flurry of wings filled the sky as a mist filled the horizon. From the coffin sat up a shape, the shape of a young woman with fangs.

Naruto woke up with a start. Something dark, something familiar yet unfamiliar peeked his senses. It had been six weeks sense the Seven Star member Night shroud, the possessed Fubuki had shown up. There was no telling when the next one would arrive so everyone had been on their toes.

Ryou had reluctantly taken up the position of school representative that he had originally declined which went to Fubuki, only for the latter to disappear some time ago and reappear. Said duelist was in a coma and slowly recovering.

The school representatives not only dueled representatives from other schools, but also attended a seminar and optional classes at the American Academia. The best representatives from North, South, East, and West would spend anywhere from weeks to months worth of time there. One the suggested requirements was for the duelists to have two different styles or decks.

This was something made popular by Uzumaki Naruto _SR. _due to how unpredictable his deck became each duel and his most common themes were that of Shinobi and Kitsune cards instead of relying on a certain theme like most duelists.

Though today the Kaiser would arrive back to academia from this trip with two fresh new faces. Whether it was a blessing that no Seven Stars had attacked during his time away or bad timing was unknown.

Out of the helicopters stepped out to American Academia students, wearing clothes reminiscent to Naval officers. ''Oh, boy. This is one dangerous island!There's smoke coming from the mountain. Ir probably won't erupt, though...right, Mac?'' The male spoke.

''True...but it's more impressive than looking at the photos. So this is Kaiser's country, is it?'' She chuckled. ''I'm looking forward to the skills of the duelists here...''

''Yeah...I hear you there.''

Naruto was standing on top of the school when the Chrono's voice echoed from the sound system .''

"Attention all students; with the return of Signore Marufji it is my distinct pleasure to announce that we will be holding a dueling tournament! The preliminaries will be held Sunday, Tomorrow! All are free to participate...the preliminaries are held using the number of duels, duel win percentage, and remainder of life points. Hand in the memory card form your duel disk to your head teacher by the following Saturday by Four O' Clock PM! The site of the tournament is the entire island and all are free to choose each of their opponent! However, you are not allowed to duel with the same opponent! And the student that wins...will duel with skill ranking leader, Signore Marufuji! And if they happen to win their duel against Signore Marufuji...they will be exempt form their next midterm exam!''

''I'm going to enter!'' One Obelisk cheered!

''Me too!''' Added A Ra yellow.

''Count me out...'' Stated a female Obelisk.

00  
Chancellor's Office  
0  
With his back face and looking over the island the Chancellor began to speak. ''I'm sorry for staging this tournament so quickly after your home, Marufuji-kun.''

''It's quite all right...I'm looking forward to it myself.''

''Thank you for your kind remarks. Now I'm looking forward to which student will make it to the final match.''

''If I may interrupt?'' Spoke up the male AmericanAcademia student. ''We would also like to take part in this tournament...''

''We would like to take this occasion to get a feel for the skill of the students here...we want to become better acquainted through dueling!'' Finished the female one.

''MM-Hhm...I couldn't have asked for more. The students haven't had much of a chance to go against duelists from other nations.''

''And besides, I've never been able to play against Kaiser, even in America. So I think it might be a good chance to do so.''

''Oh my. I'm sorry but I'm going to be having that chance. I haven't dueled against the kaiser either.''

''Ha ha ha you sure are adamant Mac.''

Down at the quad the 'group' had gathered. ''With this tournament going on hopefully any Seven Stars activity might be ignored by the general populous.''

''A break from this shadow business would be nice,'' Asuka spoke up, her arms crossed over her magnificent breasts. ''Besides...this all gives us a chance to duel against our rivals.''

''I suppose I'll have to work on a ninth deck then! One for the tournament and the other one...'' Misawa's eyes met with Naruto's who nodded.

''Bring it! You're not the only one whose going to be doing something a bit different to his deck.''

''I-I'm going to advance in the tournament too...And I'm going to...challenge my big brother to a duel!'' Shou declared.

''Then it's decided. All of us are going to meet in the finals.'' Naruto stated as they all agreed.

From the other side of the squad a student darkly chuckled. '_Seven Stars? Looks like Uzumaki's power isn't the only one I'll be acquiring. And Tradoedia's darkness is here as well. But first I must go feed on more souls to gain more power.''_

00  
First Day  
00

Shou found himself wondering the forest. He had three wins so far and was doing fine. Suddenly someone shouted out to him.  
''HEY YOU!''

''Huh?'' He turned around.

''Are you the Kaiser's little brother, Sho Marufuji?''

''I am!''

''I am David Rabb from the American Academia, I challenge you to a duel.''

''Y-Youre in the dueling tournament too...?''

''Right, I happen to want to duel against the Kaiser. So, what do you say? Will you accept my challenge?''

''...Fine. Let's duel!''

''Thank you. Oh, before we get started, I have one rather odd question...do you know of a card with a spirit living in it.''

'A card...with...a spirit living it it?'' _That's right. After what happened with Darkness Aniki explained about dueling spirits and how he's gifted with powers. _There was something about this guy that Shou didn't trust. He had this sort of feeling. ''I...I don't...''

''I see...I'm sorry for asking such a odd question. Very good, then let's get started.''

DUEL!

''I'll take my turn first! Draw!'' Shou declared, unaware that his brother was watching from behind a tree not too far away.

Elsewhere another duel was going on down by the water.

''Manjoume...to think we would meet each other so soon.''

''Hmph...right abck at you.''

''I had hopes of stopping your winning streak myself...but Uzumaki Naruto beat me too it.''

''I have no excuse for those duels! But don't think because you defeated me once that you can look down on me.''

''I'm not looking down on you...Uzumaki Naruto has beaten us both on more then once occasion. While I've always wanted to duel Kaiser, Uzumaki Naruto is my goal! This tournament will provide me the chance for once and for all to prove myself.''

''I've robbed myself of best card last time we dueled Misawa. Don't think that the results will be the same as last time. Let's go!''

Duel!

''It can't be...it just can't...'' Shou was in disbelief. Who in the hell was this guy? Unknown to him his brother was having similar thoughts.

''Now, feel the power of my mightest monster's attack...Go! The Big Saturn!''

A giant machine looking monster with a ring around it's torso destroyed Shou's monster. His life points dropped to zero.

''Grr...I lost...but...that monster.''

''Oh, so you know...? It's one of the planet series of cards, the Big Saturn. It's the only card like it in the world. However I'm disappointed to see that this is how skilled the Kaiser's little brother is. This makes me doubtful of you, the one referred to as the Kaiser, as well. How do you like that? RYO MARUFUIJI! ''

Kaiser revealed himself, looking as impassive as ever.

''B-Big brother...?''

''Heh, it's pretty tasteless to peep on other...were you scouting my skills out because they're on your mind...? Or maybe you were worried and were watching over your weak little brother? In that case, you have quite the brother complex. How about it, _Kaiser? _I'll face you here and now, if that suits you...payback would mean saying this, right?''

Shou moved in front of Ryou who was about to rise to the challenge. ''WAIT A SECOND! I don't care how many insults you may sling at me...but...I WON'T LET ANYONE SLING INSULTS AT MY BIG BROTHER! BESIDES, I refuse to let you have a duel with the Kaiser right here! The one who can duel with the Kaiser amongst the participants in the tournament...is the winner of the Tournament!''

''Heh...what you say is true...I shall take my leave for now. The Kaiser is the main dish, after all...'' The American Academian stated arrogantly. ''You could call this payback, couldn't you? Because I will be the one to win it all.'' He said and laughed.

''Sho...''

''Big brother...I'm going to win the tournament. The next time I'll be standing before you is when I'm face-to-face with you...as a duelist...'' Shou declared as he ran off to face his next challenger.

For the first time probably known to anymore Ryou smiled. _'Looks like you've grown while I was away...as a duelist. Very well Sho! I'll take you on then fair and square! As a duelist!''  
_

Naruto stood on top of the roof. Looking over the Duels that were partaking down below. He had won five duels already. Going with OTKs so he would have good scores. Five Wins and not a single life point lost.

''I found you Naruto-san!'' The voice declared as he turned around. ''I've wanted to duel you to a while now!'' Naruto was still a bit surprised by all the challengers he could have one of the least expected was Junko.

''Very well then Junko-san! I accept your challenge! Let's duel!'' He declared as they activated both their disks.


	33. Manjoume Vs Misawa:The Rematch!

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''I summon a monster in defense mode! I place one card face-down and end my turn!'' The duel between Ra and Obelisk began.

Misawa had one card face down and a Crow Tengu in defense mode. (1200) A humanoid crow/tengu beast.

''My turn!'' Manjoume on the other hand had Tusk dragon 1800 Attack with tusks protruding from it's body. ''I summon Dragon Mail Knight in attack mode!'' A black armored knight with a dragon face chain mail and tail was summoned, complete with sword and shield. (1600) ''I attack your monster with Dragon Mail Knight.'' The monster was cut in half. ''Next, I'll attack you directly with my tusk dragon!"'

''Gaah!"' Misawa cried out as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2200.

''I put a card face down...and I end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Misawa began to try to decipher Manjoume's face down card. _'A dragon support card...?_' He then looked at the card he drew. '_All right! I'm going to give you a taste of the horror of the divinities known as apparitions of yokai.''_

''I will summon Shuten-Doji in defense mode!'' A bulky demon with an Oni mask was summoned. (800) Misawa then picked another card. 'I put a card facedown and that ends my turn!'' Misawa began smirking to himself. _''Now, come on and attack...Manjoume!''_

Manjoume paused as he began to think. He exhaled as he drew a card._ 'There is definitely...something luring about those two reverse cards. But...I will not loose this duel. I'll bring Daichi Misawa into submission using my 'power'!''_

''I attack with Dragon Mail Knight!'' He declared as the armor warrior cut Shuten Doji in half.

''These expenses don't come cheap.''

''I use tusk dragon to attack directly!''

''That's as far as I have to pay! Reverse card, Open! Specter Haunted Shrine! I'll special summon an apparition type monster from my cemetery. '' He picked a monster from his grave yard and summoned it. ''I'll special summon Crow Tengu from my cemetery. And the effect of the crow tengu summoned from my cemetery activates! It destroys one of the opponent's monster! Destroy tusk dragon!'' A blast of light evaporated the dragon. ''Now I'm going to pay back what you dealt me with interest.''

''Kuh..my turn's over.'

''It's my turn! Draw!'' Misawa declared, growing confident as he looked at the card. ''_All right. First I'll gather all my pieces!'_' ''Here I go!''

_'His apparitions prove their worth after they've gone to the cemetery. What a bother.'_

''I summon Mezuki from my hand!'' The humanoid horse monster with an axe was summoned. (1700) ''I attack Dragon Mail Knight with Mezuki! I attack you directly with crow Tengu!''

Manjoume shielded himself with his armor as his monster was destroyed and his life points were dropped to 2500. 'Ghh...'' He scowled.

''Uh-oh, I was short by 300 points, huh?''

''Reverse card, Open! Immortal dragon! It allows me to special summon a dragon in my cemetery to the field! I'll special summon Tusk Dragon from the cemetery!''

''Whoa there! Your dragon isn't going to be the only thing reviving! Reverse card, open!' Tenacity of the vengeful ghost! I'll special summon Shuten-Doji from my Cemetery! However...Shuten-Doji having been special summoned from the cemetery...it's attack becomes 2000! I told you that these expenses don't come cheap!

_'An attack power of 2000, he says?' _''Tch...my turn! I place a card face down! Tusk Dragon to defense mode! I'll summon Prairie dragon from my hand and end my turn!''

''My turn! Draw!'' _Manjoume...do you know how long I've waited in anticipation to have a true duel with you. To duel Manjoume the champion and not Manjoume the prideful blue? The junior tournaments you have won...I've participated in those tournaments as well! When I was a junior and was never be able to take first prize...you would take first time and time again! That's why I completely disagree with the jabbing gossip spread by the people of Academia. Manjoume, Obelisk blue suited you the best. The only thing I could do was watch you from the spectator stands. It suits Jun Manjoume, the Junior champion!'_  
''I activate the magic card, Foolish burial, from my hand! I send a monster from my deck to the cemetery.''

_''He's sending his own monster to the cemetery! But, coming from the deck means...its his key card!''  
_

''Is that look on your face a look of prospect! Here I go! I sacrifice both Crow Tengu and Mezuki...and the apparition being revived from my cemetery is this one! Nine-tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'' (Attack 2200, Defense 2000) ''The Kyuubi no Kitsune gains a defense piercing ability when its cemetery summoned.'''

_'That's why your purposely sent it to the cemetery.'_

''First I'll attack prairie dragon with Shutendoji!'' Prairie dragon was burned alive. ''And then, I attack Tusk Dragon with Kyuubi no Kitsune! Nine-Tailed spear!'' The creature's nine tails shot forward and pierced the monster.  
00  
Misawa: 2200  
Manjoume: 1300  
00_  
'T-This won't go well if things keep going like this...'' _Manjoume's deck began to glow. _'I see...it's you.' _''Reverse card, open! Damage condenser! I took 1200 damage! That's a monster with an attack power equal or lower than 1200. I'll special summon Wish dragon from my deck.'' A small winged dragon was summoned. (Atk-700. Def-100.)  
_  
'Why wouldn't he play a monster with high defense power...?' _''Manjoume shuffle your deck. My turn is over.'

_'You're vexed at the situation, too, are you?'' _Manjoume thought as he shuffled his deck. _'But even so, I!' _Naruto's image comes to mind. _'I don't want to lose to anyone before I fight him once more! Lend me your strength!' _''It's my turn! Draw!_"Fight with me now, please!'_ Manjoume drew his card and glanced at it. The card was glowing with power. ''I activate Wish Dragon's effect! By sacrificing Wish Dragon...two dragon tokens will be summoned to the field! And then, I sacrifice bboth dragon tokens...''  
_  
'What's this? What did he draw?' _Misawa thought as nervousness adorned his features.

''I'll show you, Misawa! My mightiest Dragon!...Appear now! Light and Darkness Dragon!'' (ATK-2800. Def-2400.

_''Light and Darkness Dragon! Manjoume's mightiest card!''_

''Misawa, the stronger that you get...the even more stronger I will become! But not for just you! I'll will be stronger duelist than him too! Here I go! I attack Shutendoji...with Light and Darkness Dragon! Shining Breath!'' The monster was evaporated.

_'Damn! But my apparitions will never die!'_'I activate the effect of the Mezuki in my cemetery! By removing Mezuki from the game, I'll special summon an apparition from the cemetery. I return Crow Tengu to the field!''

''It's no use...'' Manjoume said deathly serious. A ball of power was formed from Light and Darkness Dragon's horn as it shot forward and destroyed Misaw's card.  
_  
'Gaah...W-Why couldn't I summon Crow Ten...? That's right. Light and Darkness' Ability. Light and Darkness Dragon negates effects, magics, and traps. Each time it does, its attack and defense power drops by 500.'_ ''I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn.''

''My turn!'' _Light and Darkness can only activate its negation ability three times! But, then...its attack power will drop to 800! But I don't need it to drop that low. If it just activates once more, my Nine-tailed Fox can beat it! I can activate a magic from my hand! Rest of spector!''_

''I activate my spell card Rest of the Spector!''

Light and Darkness Dragon prepared to activate it's ability.

_''All right! I'll end this in this turn.''_

''Reverse card, open! Dragon Gust!'' The Dragon negated two of Manjoume's card sending it's attack power to 1300.  
_  
''Wha...why did he negate himself?''_ I summon Ittan-moment!'' A wispy looking demon creature was summoned.

''Reverse card, Open! Final assault orders!'' Once more Light and Darkness Dragon attack power went down to 800.  
_  
'Now Light and Darkness' negation effect...is no more...now, the problem is...There is another reverse card...is it a card that calls a Dragon back from the cemetery once it's destroyed? No...if that was it, there'd be no need to drop Light and Darkness attack power down so low! And wen Light and Darkness it destroyed, it should destroy all cards on its own field...so, knowing that, is that Reverse card. A card that destroys attacking monsters or a card that negates attacks! If so, I'll do this first!' _''Here I come! I attack Light and Darkness Ittan-momen!''_ So is he making his move?''_  
_  
'I win!'_' Reverse Card, open! I activate the Magic Card, the adverse effects of Holy water! It returns Light and Darkness' attack and defense power!'' It's power was fully restored. ''Intercept Ittan-moment, Light and Darkness Dragon! Dark Baptism!'' Misawa's power dropped to 0.

''I...lost...''

Manjoume walked past Misawa.

''I...lost. Manjoume...this won't happen in the final tournament. I will advance in the tournament, no matter what...and next time...I'm going to win! I'm going to win against you and Naruto!'' Misawa declared confidently.

''Hmph! When that times comes...I'm going to beat you at your own game...''

00  
By the Beach  
00

Asuka was looking at the cascading waves on the beach. So far she had won seven duels and she waiting for the next challenge. It was then she was approached by an unfamiliar face.

''So, you're Fubu-King's sister, are you? I am Reggie Mackenize, From the American Academia.'

''F-Fubu-king...? You mean my brother?'' _That is so lame._ She thought and sighed, doing a face palm.

''Yes...he gave himself the name. I've heard a lot of things about you too. They say you're tough. Call me Mac. How about it? I'm participating in this tournament as well, so...would you like to duel me?''

''...I'd like to ask you that, Mac...I want to experience the skills of the American Academia for myself.''

Mac chuckled, ''You've got drive, much unlike Fubu-King..I like that in a personality.''

Asuka blushed in embarrassment. ''C-Could you stop calling him Fubu-king? It's embarrassing me...''

''I'll stop if you win. Let's go.''

DUEL!

Elsewhere David Rabb arrived where Misawa and Manjoume dueled. _''I was sure that Dragon was here. So the duel is already over is it? Oh well...I knew that it was at this academia, though. I'm in no rush._' He thought as he left the area.

Further in the forest Hayato was walking around looking for someone to challenge. While only the winner of the tournament would get the chance to duel against Kaiser the finalists would be exempt from homework from one class of their choice from the rest of the year. Hayato was banking on Naruto and the others annihilating the competition while he scored in a few easy wins to at least make it to the finals.

_''Man...I hate walking! Though I guess it's better then having to run everywhere.''_

''Kuri...Kuri.''  
  
'Huh...what's that?'' Hayato mumbled to himself as he came upon a kid talking to a card.

''Took you a bit of time to get out of the card huh? Looks like you need to go on a diet!''  
_  
''KurikuKuri!'_' (Fuck you ass-hole!"')

Hayato came upon a mysterious Osiris Student. He didn't quite recognize him but he did stand out. He wore the standard uniform with a black shirt underneath, but he had two color hairs. Brown haired layered in two sections with a darker shade behind it.

''Oh hey! A new person to duel! It's always been my life long dream to duel someone who looks like an animal!''

''Riiight...'' _Okay, this key has a screw loose. Who was he talking too? Never mind, just another guy I can duel! _''I'm Hayato! You in the tournament.''

''Of course...that Kaiser guys sounds tough! But I have to win a few more duels to get to the finals! I'm Judai by the way.''

Both duelists activated their disks and drew five cards.

DUEL! 


	34. Asuka vs Reggie Mackenzie!

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The end of the first day was fast approaching. Some duels were winding down while others were heating up.

0

Asuka: 2400

Reggie: 1300

0

''One of the cards in the planet series...the splendid Venus! Lovely, isn't it?'' Reggie stated as the four angel winged and armor monster glowed next to her. ''Venus's effect will decrease the attack and defense power of all monsters on the field except angel-types by 500 points...''

'W-What did you say!''

Empress Lieutenant-Defense- 1400 to 900.

Cold Tiger-Attack 1900 to 1400.

''Any of your monsters will grovel before my Venus. Here we go. I'll attack your Cold Tiger! Holy Feather Shower!'' The monster took to the sky as feathers from its wing showered down unto the field, piercing the monster.

''I activate my trap! Frigid Ice pillars! It produces two pillars of ice on my side of the field!'' Two pillars of ice erupted from the ground. ''One of the frigid ice pillars will take on Venus's attack!''

''Pretty good. I place a card face-down and end my turn.''

''It's my turn. Draw!"' Asuka looked at the card in her hand. 'Perfect!' She then picked another card. ''Here I go! I activate a magic card from my hand! Life breathing sculptor! It'll create a monster out of an ice pillars on my side of the field! I'll create a cold tiger with my sculptor! I'll sacrifice both of my cold tigers...to summon Ice Queen...from my hand!'' (Attack-2900. Defense-2100)

A woman in a crystal dress and scepter composed of ice, two intersecting diamond shaped holes in it with five ice daggers pointed out from the tip.

The the dress was triple layered, each layer done by a different style with the third of a long dress reserved with bows and the other two different styles. The top was separated from the mid section complete with a crystal broach along with a crown and a necklace. Her hair and clothes were a mixture of dark blue and white while her skin was pale.

''Okay...an ice combo, I see...you're not Fubuking's sister for nothing...but, your Queen is the same...just another monster before Venus's...it shall knees down to Venus. Venus' effect...all types not of the angel Vaeirty will have their attack power lowered by 500 points.''

''Heh, your Venus will grovel to my Queen!''

''Huh?'' Reggie responded, confused on how Asuka planned on turning things around.

''I activate an equip spell card from my hand! Sultan Crown!'' A crowd appeared on her head. ''The monster that battles with my Ice Queen, Once equipped with Sultan Crown...has its attack and defense power decreased by 500 points! That goes for Angels too.''

_'Now her Venus can be beaten! But her reverse card...what could it be? And that relaxed look on her face...even if I think on it, it cant be helped because I'm going to attack. Besides...no matter what card comes at me, I have this card in my hand! And even those two cards face down!'_

''Here I go! I attack Venus with my Ice Queen! Cold Blizzard!'' Ice Queen's 2400 attack power beat out Venus's 2300.

''Reverse Card, Open!"'

''I won't let you do that!'' Asuka picked out another card from her hand. ''I activate a quick-play magic from my hand! Instant freeze! Instant freeze negates any magic or trap activation itself and returns it to reverse position! That's too bad, Mac!"'

''Too bad for you...Asuka.'' A beam of light erupted from Venus's chest, destroying Asuka's card.

''W-What! Instant freeze was destroyed!''

''Venus's effect negates my opponent's counter cards. Next I activate my reverse card...Light from our lord! It increases the attack and defense power of an angel-type monster for each angel type on my side of the field! Meaning Venus's attack power is increased to 2600. That's too bad, Asuka!"'

Venus's feathers were about to cut down Asuka's Ice Queen, but the Obelisk blue activated a card regardless.

''Not so fast! I activate the spell card Eternal Shroud! By tributing 1000 life points it negates all monster effects on my opponent's side of the field! Each turn I have to tribute 500 each turn to keep it active, but I'm going to end this duel now!''

_'I can't win! Nothing in my hand can overcome Venus, but at least I can duel not to loose. Isn't that what you would say? Right Naruto?'_

00

Asuka: 1200

Reggie: 1300

00

''And then I activate the Trap Card,''An Eye for an Eye.' Since you destroyed my Ice Queen I only have Empress's Lieutenant in defense mode my face down card comes into effect! By offering up a thousand life points I can cut the I can cut your monster's attack points in half and distribute the damage to both our life points directly!''

Reggie's eyes widened, ''Then that means...''

Venus's feathers pierced both duelists as their life points dropped to zero.

_'Thank you...Naruto.''_

After the Duel.

''Thank you, Asuka. That was an exciting duel. I was able to experience the strength this Academia holds.''

''And this experience made me realized I have to broaden my horizon. If I want to be stronger then I have to face challenges outside the school.''

''Though if we might in the finals I intend on winning this time.''

''Same here...''

''Oh! That's right. I may be asking a rather odd question...but do you know any cards with spirits living in them?''

''Spirits?''

'_**Mistress something is wrong with that woman.**_'

_''Zaybl?''_

_**''Don't break eye contact!'' **_The spirit exclaimed. ''_**This woman has a taint of darkness. We shouldn't make our targets! We have to warn Lord Naruto before we make any moves.''**_

''I have no idea what you're talking about? What do you mean by spirits?''

Reggie shook her head. ''Never mind...I'm sorry, it was a pretty odd thing to say.''

_'Damn if I let her go now...''_ Asuka then thought of something. ''But Naruto will know.''

''Naruto? Who's that?''

''Uzumaki Naruto, a first year Osiris student! He talks about spirits all the time. Maybe he knows something,'' Asuka said, hoping Reggie will take the bait. She then noticed something Dark in Reggie's eyes that made her skin crawled.

_'Uzumaki Naruto.'  
_

''I'll keep that in mind.''

00

Academia Roof

00

''I summon Harpie's brother in attack mode!'' (1800) ''I place down two face down cards and end my turn!'' After the end of Junko's turn Naruto opened his eyes.

''Let's see what your made of,'' Naruto said as he drew a card. Maybe he would finally get an interesting duel before the finals.

00

Chapter End

00

For anyone who has noticed my work is heavily been into my Unleashed series. Now we have people given their points of Naruto being too powerful, The Harem situation, and other stuff like that.

Now given the situation I haven't touched on a lot of themes and ideas and my stories are coming off like a lot of badly written Godlike Naruto and Harem stories following certain 'Plot Demands!' trope and pushing characters aside and such.

I just haven't had enough time to really bring everyone into the fold and probably develop their character yet. Because considering I'm not even a tenth done their is a lot of information yet to be written and I'm asking you all to be patient and actually read through and wait before you just dismiss what is basically the first chapter in the story.

Other characters will be developed. Naruto and other character's emotional and psycholigical issues and weaknesses will be introduced.

Breaks from reimagined Canon will be introduced.

More purposes of Naruto assuming identities will be introduced.

The flaws and purposes around 'fragmentation' and the Celestial bunshin will be introduced.

All I'm asking is to be given more time to flesh out the series. Also that for everyone who keeps asking I have the order of my series on my profile. So please stop sending me PMs asking me. I have noted so in several of the author notes in my stories.

If you all take time to read the author notes instead of skiming over them then most of you would realize that and wouldn't have to keep PM me and asking me.

Now for single chapter fics this will be a seperate chapter. For multi-I will just repost this in the latest chapter. If you're looking for detailed information and mechanics on certain themes and characters I will be making side stories and covering certain things instead of bogging down the story with a shit load of information. (Think Perfect Lionheart, but I enjoy his fics myself. Up until like chapter 40 where it's starting too take a little too long to get to the next plot point.)

Yes I will update old fics. Yes I will reimagine them and go back and add information and remake them so their better. If you hate that I remake the fics constantly then wait a couple of weeks or so. Quite frankly I don't see why people complain about me going back and fixing the format, correcting grammar, and adding details and descriptions.

Down below are just a sample of future side-fics that I plan on starting soon so you all have something to look forward too and help you better understand the series.

Companion pieces to my Unleashed Series that show the events through another character's perspective. Elaborates more on their background, motivations, and abilities.

Rise of the Devourer. (Alkino Side Story.)

In the Eyes of the Destroyer. (Silv Side Story.)

Tales of an Overlord. (Discusses the actual events and choices Naruto makes as an overlord during each of his journies as well as the allies he gains, the domains he gains control or and the information he gains.

Machinations of a Creator. (Side stories that details experimentation, mutations, how Naruto's Omnigan was created and other weaponry and such of the Unleashed Series in details.)

The Interludes series: Is not an official multistory after the Shinobi Chronicles but a Oneshot or short multistory in between each stories that elaborates a bit on Naruto and Kuiinshi's motivations and plans for each world.

Rise of a Tentai Warrior (Covers in explicit detail all of Naruto's training from hell and or other means he inquired power that is not explained in detail in the series.

Mind of a Tentai (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of both Naruto and Kuiinshi)

Mind of a Genesis Supporter (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of all the other characters.)

Life of a Tentai Wife (Stories that detail the struggles, thoughts, and life of the Harem gals from the Unleashed series.)

The Tentai Legacy (Pre-Series multi-chapter story or Prologue that covers the identity of the First borns, their back story, and Naruto's original identity. ) -Will cover definitions and have extensive dictionary of plot elements and character bios.

00


	35. Arrival of Vampire Camula

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Some Academia fun facts I like to point out that are glossed over in canon or other stories.

0

2500-Academia Students.

400 (Obelisk students)

800 (Osiris Red)

1300 (Ra Yellow)

100 Staff members( 10 Boards Member, 1 Chancellor, 20-Janitoral Staff, 15 cooks, 5 Shop workers, 3 Mechanics, 2 Survival Guides add, 10 Nurses/Medical Staff Aid, 3 electricians, 34 Teachers.

The Academia has at least a thousand Rooms. The dorms can house three students at a time so 3 students for a room equates to at least 950 rooms being used by the students. Equating about rooms containing about 100 to 150 students to a classroom there should be at least 25 teachers. Considering all the different sports introduced I'm going to guess anywhere from 5 to 15.

There is also the Cafeteria and I assume an auditorium and ever room schools are supposed to have. A Staff room and other such things, like the gym rooms for both sexes, a place to shower and other such.

So if you want to make an OC out of the staff feel free to do so.

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0

Story Start

0

The first day was over and the Tournament was going well on it's way. The Academia's 2500 students were all resting and waiting for the next day to began. Though that night Naruto had woken up with a start. Pale Skin, Red Dress, and Fangs.

He had a vision of what was to come. And that was when the rumors had began. Naruto was walking down the hall when he heard three Ra Yellows conversing.

_''So did you hear the rumors?''_

_''Rumors?''_

_''Well, anyway, I could've sworn that I saw an amazingly-beautiful lady standing at the lake! And she had fangs in her mouth!''_

_''Hey, wait, wouldn't that be a Vampire?''_

His eyes had narrowed at this proclamation. _'Damn...it's only the second day in. I was hoping we would have a bit more time.'_

He wasn't the only one to be alerted though. At the fountain area where the Obelisk blue girls hung out at they were also gossping.

''It's serious! There's a woman vampire!"' One brunette told her auburn haired friend.

''No way, I can't believe it!''

''Yeah they says she has a blood red dress and sharp pointing fangs and she waits untop of the water.''

''I thought vampires couldn't cross water.''

''Baka, they can if they're using their coffin remember!''

''Oh yeah,''

Asuka paused for a moment listening in. _''Zaybl!'' _The blonde commanded as the duo natured monster appeared by her side.

''**You call mistress?''**

_''I need you to see what you can find out about this so called Vampire.''_

Zaybl only smiled a blood crazed smile and nodded. _''I live to serve.''_

Though the other Key bearers were being informed by the Chancellor Saijemia?, a.k.a. Sheppard.

''Vampire?'' Manjoume cried out in disbelif as if he was just told a joke.

''Indeed,'' the Chancellor sad with a nod. ''That gossip is currently the talk of the entire academy.''

''T-T-THat's scary-Nya,'' Daitokuji-sensei added.

''What utter nonsense!" Professor Chronos declared. ''There is just no way-no ne!"'

''However, this is somehow related to the Duels of Darkness...'' Misawa voiced, adorning a thinking posture.

''It appears our enemy may already be on this island...'' Ryo added.

''Everyone, I sincerly ask that you do not let your guard down.''

Later on everyone went about constructing their decks in case the Seven Stars member challenged them.

''Shameful,'' Manjoume uttered in his room as he went through his cards. His former Blue Obelisk clothing hung up on a hanger a he went through a set of cards in his hand. ''Waiting for an opponent to come and challenge 'me' really doesn't suit me...'' He murmure to himself unaware that a bat creature was monitoring his every move from the roof of the room. Gathering the data the creature went from duelist to duelist, spying on them and learning their strageties.

Spying on Misawa from outside his window to Daitokuji who was preparing a cleansing rituals said to drive away evil rituals.

Retriving the desire information the bat creatures reutrned to his mistress who was laying content ina bath full of bubbles.

She then took a handful of bubbles and blew them into the air. Childish the creature of the night knew but it was a rather spectacular display. The tiny bubbles of light being swallowed up by the darkness of her new home as they floated away. The bubbles burst as a tiny bat flew into the room. The vampire smiled as the tiny mammal gripped her finger.

"A good little bath.'' His eyes glowed red which was mirrored by the woman as one by on the image of each of the seven duelist lit up in her eyes. ''I can see them...all your strageties. Now, victory will be mine.'' The woman said a slight Transylvanian accent. She cycled through them until the image of Ryo popped up. ''That's it! My doll! '' She decided as it was time to make their move.

The six of the seven Key bearers had arrived back at the Chancellors office that night. The tournament carried on as usual as the Key Bearers made sure to quickly finish off as many opponents as they could to keep their standing so they could focus on the Seven Stars member.

''You guys gotta come quick! She's shown up! By the lake!'' Hayato said as he burst into the office.

Along the water a long red carpet like substance formed a narrow bridge along the water.

When talking amongst themselves about who would challenge the rider both teachers fearfully crept back. They both jumped on contact out of fear which led to Chronos accidentally volunteering himself, then try to act out with false bravado.

A swarm of bats gathered their attention as the vampire woman finally came into view. She was wearing a long crimson dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins.

She also had as long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead.

''Welcome to the path of crimson darkness!"' She said stepping upon the road walking to the mainland.

''What it this...'you' are my opponent?'' She demanded of Chronos.

''Indeed I am-na-no-ne!''

_'Well this is unpleasent. I prefered that one over there,' _She thought taking a brief glance at Ryo.

''Would you like to change?'' She asked as Chronos had a spasm.

''That was rude, was it not? Your opponent is none other than I, Chronos de Medici-no ne!"'

''I see...then, let us begin our Duel of Darkness! I, Vampire Camula, mistress of the Seven Stars, will now be your opponent. "'

''Well then, what are your rules of battle-na no ne?''

''The winner will advance on, while the loser has their so sealed into this doll.'' She said holding up a little blank makeshift doll.

''You're sealing their soul into a doll?'' Misawa asked in disbelief.

''Your serious?'' Manjoume voiced just as put off.

''Nonsense, it is futile to believe in such fairy tales!''

''I will soon have you realized this is not a fairy tale!"' She said revealing her fangs. ''Are you prepared!''

''Bring it on!"'

''Duel!"' They both declared drawing five cards and activating their duel disks.

_'Naruto!" _Asuka thought as she looked around for the blond. _'Where are you?'_

000

Chapter End

000

Yeah I decided to end the chapter here. Next chapter will cover the whole duel and a deeper look into the mysterious fourth party.

Side 1. Naruto and Academia.

Side 2. Seven Stars.

Side 3. The Monster from the Manga.

Side 4. Unknown Villian.

Anyway I haven't gotten any new card ideas for shinobi. I mean there are the other members of the various villages. Especially the new characters being introudced in the manga every week. Come on people. Take a chance with the older generation. Not to mention no one is making cards out of all the characters from the fifty crossovers that occur before this story. I mean there's limitless ideas potential and I hardly got a one so I'm pretty disappointed. Anyway I'm going to go eat lunch now. So see you guys later.

00

Note End

00

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpretating your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Affiliation:

Birthday:

(Skip this section if the Original Characters are characters from the world of this fic this message is in.)

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

(End Section- Where the particular profiles for each story and abilities for a specific crossover will be placed at.)

I don't have one for this crossover story yet but I will in the near future so check for updates.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	36. The Omakes

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

I'm reediting the past few chapters. Yeah I know, sorry, but I will be getting a new chapter out soon.

0

Story Start

0

''Face it Uzumaki Naruto with my Generic Monster with a gun's superior attack points your Solid Silver Kitusne doesn't stand a chance!'' exclaimed this week's generic duelist.

Generic Monster with a gun: Attack 2500

Solid Silver Kitsune: Attack 2200

''Damn...and I couldn't obviously tell form the 300 attack point difference,'' the blond responded sarcastically.

''Now my Generic Monster with a gun attack Naruto's Solid Silver Kitsune with a hail of real bullets! Not laser bullets like some crappy adapation decay marvel or dc cartoon!''

Generic Monster fired real bullets from it's Magnum.

''Not so fast ass-face! I activate the quick play spell card Four-Kids!"'

''Oh no! NOT 4-KIDS!"' This week's generic duelist cried out.

''Yes, thanks to 4-Kids all violence, nudity, and inapprioate for a child's card game themes are changed into something more apprioate. And that means your bullets turn to laser fire!"'

Said laser fire clashed into Naruto's monster and reflected the monster's attack back at it. ''Wha! How? ''

''My Solid Silver Kitsune is immune to laser fire. The attack for some reason rebounded back and destroyed your monster as if we were playing at Duelist Kingdom. Sort of like when Yami Yugi explained to my dad how he would have beat Panik in the duel. Though how the hell do you destroy a part of a monster? It's like that decaying Ultimate Blue Eyes, but resurrected one nonsense. How in the hell can you destroy part of a monster? And how in the hell could you possibly make sense of shit like that without the advance holographic projectors? Quite frankly...how the hell does anyone know how to play this game? After this story I officially quit! Children's card games are not worth it!'

''_Stay tuned for Kyuubi'16's newest Yugioh x Naruto story. Duelist of the 5Ds. See how Naruto tackles CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYLES!"_

''OH GOD DAMNIT!'' Said blond cried out.

000

Dueling Monsters and Breasts Part 2

00000

''Well Asuka...it looks like you're screwed,'' Naruto said with a grin as both duelists were down to their last 500 life points. Naruto had Obelisk on his side of the field via Monster Reborn and Asuka had no more monsters. ''And not in the good way either,'' he added as an after thought as his lover/queen scowled.

''Damnit Naruto! Do you have to win every duel?''

''Hey...I haven't one every duel. I mean I lost against Yugi that one time. And there was Hibiki-sensei. Pegasus punk ass and his cheap ass toon-monsters. Then their was that chick whose top mysteriously fell off and threw me off my game. Then their was...hhm...quite frankly when I think about it I do kick ass. Not in my early days, but you know...I kick ass now. If you wish to surrender then I understand.''

''Hell no!'' the blonde snapped, knowing is she lost she would have to keep her end of the bargain. There was no way in hell her jaw muscles had the strength to do that tongue thing every night for six weeks straight. But how in the hell could she...no she couldn't...could she? She'd never forgive herself.

''Come on Asuka! Just admit it! I'm fucking awesome! No wonder you were all over me when we first met.''

Ok that was it! That cocky bastard HAD to Lose!

''Hey OBELISK!'' Asuka shouted to the God Warrior. ''If you attack Naruto and win the duel for me I'll show you my breasts.''

Naruto's gloating stopped as his eyes widened. ''Wait..WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL! OBELISK! DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP! '' Remembering the last time a God Card was offered the sight of delicious and perky breasts.

For a moment Obelisk paused and looked at Naruto then Asuka and asked. **''Really?''**

''OH GOD DAMNIT!"'

Asuka sighed, her face going red as she answered yes. And that was how Asuka defeated Naruto in the duel for the first time.

Said blond was sitting off to the side looking dejected. He should have never told Asuka that damn story. Now looked what happen. ''Damnit...perverted ass Egyptian God Cards.'' Naruto pulled out Osiris. ''At least your not like them, eh, Osiris?'' At that Osiris growled at Naruto and winked. Said blond winked and said the following things.

''I need a fucking drink and I really need to quit playing this fucking children's card game.''

0

Shattering Societies Stereotypical views

0

It was another ordinary day at Duel Academia and by normal that meant either someone was about to take over and or destroy the world or had just recently been defeated, usually by means of a children's card game. Things though onl get wierder when your name is Naruto and destiny or whatever controlling force in the universe seemed to enjoy watching him writhe in torment. Though fortunately enough the compensation of numerous beautiful ladies almost balances it out.

''Uum...Yubel?'' The complete and utter confusion in his voice was evident.

''**You rang?'' **The dragon spirit asked as she materalized.

''Two things...one, I'm cutting back on your television time as all the ideas you keep coming up with and people you keep materalizing is scaring the shit out of me. Two, why is Judai bound and gagged in my closet?''

''**Well, you know when you said that as long as your permantely bound or undertook the Tentai marriage right that the emmebers of your harem who joined your family for protection, or through an arranged marriage, who jumped in too early and had little interaction or could have a fling or two here or there because it would be hyprocritical for you to have this mass harem but you didn't want your lovers to feel like objects of sexual desire or something to that affect?''**

''Yeah, I mean I can honestly said half of them were marriages of convience ot get access to their resources and stuff and I have no problem with them having a boy toy here and there, but...I should have really thought about the consequences of giving 'You' free reign.''

Naruto had remebered setting down some ground rules. He didn't expect those who weren't joining out of love to be completely faitful to him unless they were officially married by his family rights or other means. He also didn't want to be one of those stereotypical manhores in badly written fanfiction, not that it stopped Kuiinshi from introducing him to people as such even though it was initially his idea...the bastard.

Also he was sure to encourage the girls to at least date and see if being with him was really what he wanted. He knew his own appetite and lust led him to pursue several of the more risque members of his Harem, not to mention considering his travels he wouldn't always be there to satisfy them and it wasn't like all the girls were going to term into bisexual nymphomaniacs.

It took Naruto some time but he eventually began to see conflict in Yubel's position in serving him. Despite their bonding and his usual charamastic way pulling strong emotional and physical interests from the now Dragon/spirit being she still had strong emotional ties to Judai. A sort of love that his usurping could and probably not ever server so he decided to embrace and accept her feelings. After all, if Men, mostly flat slobs of ancient times could have harems then surely a woman could love more then one men? It was only because of Societies ignorant and closeminded views on such led to women being labeled as sluts or bashed because of as they called 'sinful desires and daring not to conform to idiotic tween or old zealots views of love.' Then again, most of these women weren't Yubel who was still one of the people that Naruto himself had a hard time figuring out.

''Uum yeah, as I was saying his eyes seem to be crying out, 'please help me!' Now I'm not trying to judge but...I don't think this is quite what I had in mind.''

''**But how else will I teach him the depths of my love?'' **

''Sometimes I worry about you. Look I'm going to free Judai and...''

**''Is that Asuka sun-bathing in a bikini!'' **Yubel stated pointed out the window as Naruto's head snapped up.

''Hello what's this? Asuka in a Bikini and I'm not there to rub in the sun-lotion? This grevious against justice must be corrected!"' Naruto dramatically cried out, dashing out the door and completely forgetting about everything else.

Yubel: 1 Naruto: 0

**''Now back to what I was doing.'' **Yubel said licking her lips as she stalked back to the closet.

0

The Blue Eyes Copy Cat

0

''I'm sorry, but are you high? Why in the hell would I help you?'' Naruto demanded as Kaiba of all people called him when he was on his way to Asuka's dorm for happy fun time.

_''Trust me, you're the last...second to last person I would ever ask a favor from.''_

_''_Whose the...nevermind.'' Before Naruto could ask the question Jou came to mind. ''I still don't see why I should help you of all people.''

''_Because some little shit has the nerve to be running around with counterfeit Blue Eyes for money's sake!''_

''Wait...really?'' Naruto responded in surprise. There was no way in hell Kisara would let anyone use her but Kaiba unless it was for Kaiba's sake. ''Man...I mean I haven't heard of something this retarded since I went to this one forum and they listed all those bad fanficsbased off you.''

''Disgusting morons. And they call themselves my fans. One, I am not into romance and even if I was I would sooner sell Mokuba into child slaverly then even considering dating that dueling monkey, nor would I date any of those disgusting sad excuse of fake characters and I would never give my Blue Eyes...to anyone...''

''Not even Mokuba?'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''Right...another stupid question. You don't even believe in magic and shit when it's right in front of you. I swear I've never met a more skeptical person. Wait...you read fanfiction?''

''Well when you're as rich as I am you can pay people to do everything for you leaving you with nothing to do.''

''You're such a bastard. After all when you were 17 and heaven of a multimillion dollar company you actually did have nothing better to do then try to steal an old man's card so I buy it. Why do you think I can help you again?''

''I need you to track down the scent of this person. I was able to get a piece of torn fabric from one of his fangirls by less then savory means.''

''He has fangirls?''

''He's a cross between bishi and a deuchy angsty vampire or so Mokuba read up on from the internet. Are the total popolous so stupid they've forgotten there's only for Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cards?''

''Yeah, I don't see Pegasus doing something stupid as printing more cards knowing how much it would piss you off. And my god do tenage girls get on my nerve. What is it with these stupid fake vampires and being a tight pants wearing angsty dueche being thought of as hot and romantic instead of a secure, intelligent, actually good looking guy you can depend on? I still don't see the part where I'm supposed to help you.'' After the end of the statement Naruto could hear the start of loathing eminating from Kaiba. Whatever he was going to say next he really didn't want too.

''Look...just help me and I'll...'' Naruto rose an eyebrow in amusement as Kaiba finished what he was saying. ''Wow...you must want to find this guy as soon as possible considering you even called me in the first place let alone offering that. Alright...fine I'll do it.'' What promised to be another boring week turned out to be at least marginally amusing.

000

Chapter End

000

If anyone is wondering despite these being Omake the information here is actually canon to the series. Mainly about Naruto allowing certain members who aren't permanetly bonded to him the right to date and see if they really want to be part of his family or have boytoys here and there. This was just another important section of information to show how my doing of a Harem is different from most of the usual, just 'restore his family' or breed like bunnies 'because of some super awesome bloodline' or that he justs 'so magnificent all the women want him. '

I haven't quite haven't gotten to the parts to portray all the problems, jealousy, and other such problems these pairings would have because of my limited access. Also I though the first one is important to show more dynamics and some possible consequences and downsides through emotional turmoils that Naruto actions could have on people around him and how compromises would have to be made. This was a light touch upon the emotional dyanmics while a later look will show the troubles of two different beings trying to manage the title of Haou.

And the second was a Take That to the crappy fanfics in general which are mostly female fanfic writers wish fulfillment to hook them up with main characters and often destroying Seto Kaiba's character and not realizing how important his bond to Blue-Eyes were.

Any and all mentions of Kisara being a possible Harem member is non-cannon to the Unleashed series.


	37. Chronos Vs Vampire Camula

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Camula was the one to kick off the duel. ''I will take the first move! Draw!" she looked at the card then summoned it. ''I summon the immortal werewolf in Attack mode! '' Out appeared a muscular bluish-grey lycan with Green pants and cuffs with broken chains on his arms. (1200) ''I place one card face down, ending my turn!"'

''My, my, your ghastly mutt of a monster is a bluff, no? It is obvious that you are using that runt of amonster as bait to set a trap! It is my turn! Draw! I will activate Permanent magic, Antique Gear Castle!'' Chronos stated as an ancient castle materalized behind him composed of gears and canons with a missle sticking out the entrance. ''Next, I will summon Antique Gear Soldier in Attack mode!'' An ancient gear monster appeared. It's attack power raised from 1300 to 1600. It also had a special effect that leave the opponent unable to activate magic or trap cards.

''That is correct no?'' Chronos asked then prepared his attack. ''I will use Antique Gear Soldier to attack immortal werwolf-no ne!'' The monsters chambered turned as it fired bullets. The creature was blown to hell and Camula lost 400 life points.

0

Chronos: 4000

Camula: 3600

0

''Chronos-sensei is already starting off with an excellent strategy,'' Ryou pointed out.

''Dueling is beautiful! Battle must be magnificent, musn't they?'' The teacher said spazzing out slightly.

''Then, I will also have a magnificent counterattack. Be arrived, Immortal werewolf.''she said as her monster reappeared to Chronos's confusion.

''My monster's feect has activated. When destroyed in battle I can summon a card of the same name from my deck and raise its attack by 500 points.''

''Wha? You didn't know that?'' Manjoume asked in disbelief.

Chronos responded, trying to sage face,''Of course! Yes, this is all going as I planned, is it not? I will place one card face-down, which will end my turn.''

Camula drew her card. ''I summon Vampire Bats in attack mode!"' a flock of bats with red fur hair and 800 attack points appeared. ''When this card is face-up on the field, it raises the attack of my undead points by 200 points!'' As a result the vampire bats jumped to 1000 and Immortal werewolf to 1900.

''My, my, to think that you followed a werewolf with a bat. Such illusions will serve no use against me-no ne.''

''That may be, but can you really say they're illusions? I use my Immortal Werwolf to attach Antique Gear Soldier.''

The wolf tackled the creature, it's muzzle colliding into the creature resulting in it exploding.

''My, my, to think that you bit the proud Antique Gear Soldier. Such an impolite Mutt is it not?''

''We aren't done yet. The funning is just beginning!'' she responded in that seductive voice of hers. And with a dramatic arm gesture she commanded her creatures to attack Chronos directly who reeled in pain.

_'T-This pain? Could this be the power of the so called ''Duel of Darkness'' is happening.''_

0

Camula: 3600

Chronos: 2700

0

''How does it feel to be tormented by the underlings of the devil?'' the lady in red tormented. ''Still it is a shame. If I would be tormenting anyone, I would have preferred him over there...'' she said as she glance at Ryou.

''Hey, well, it looks like the enemy has you in her sights.'' Manjoume told Kaiser in amusement.

''She did say'how about a change' earlier, too-nya,'' Daitokuji added.

''Even now, it isn't too late. It's okay for you to change up with him!'' Camula suggested.

''Is this a joke to you?'' Chronos asked in out rage. ''He is one of my precious students! I will not let you lay a finger on him! And, I am the Chief General Director of Practical Application at the prestigious Duel Academia! I absolutely cannot approve of these Duels of Darkness!''

''But you're still a mess!'' Manjoume stated showing a surprising amount of concern.

''There is no need for concern, is there not?'' Chronos replied confidently. '' Using my righteous dueling, I will bury the darkness!'' Chrons reveals his face down card. ''I activate Damage Condenser! Due to damage condenser's effect, IK will special-summon one monster from my deck with an attack that is less than or equal to the damage I took this turn in attack mode-no ne!" Antique Gear Soldier was summoned and Chronos drew a card. ''I will sacrifice Antique Gear Soldier to summon Antique Gear Beast in attack mode-no ne!'' This time a gear dog was sumoned with 2000 attacks points which was raised to 2300. ''Be prepared, Signora Camula! I will use Antique Gear Beast to attack Immortal Werewolf-no ne! ''

''W-Wait a minute! Immortal Werewolf's going to revve and power up if it's done in, just like...'' Before Manjoume could finish Chronos cut him off.

''Non Problema! Antique's Gear Beast's special ability will negate the effect of a monster that is destroyed in battle-no ne!''

Antique Gear charged forward and sunk it's fangs into Immortal werewolf destroying it.

'0

Camula: 3200

Chronos: 2700

0

''And so, the illusion of these Duels of Darkness will have been burried-no ne.''

Manjoume sighs, ''Looks like he wants to deny it to the end.

''Well, the guy did go on non-stop about it...'' Misawa added.

''It is my turn. Draw! From my hand, I activate the field magic, Immortal Kingdom-Hellvania!''

A massive castle formed behind Camula.

''Hellvania-A-A forbidden Field Magic, is it not!''

''That is correct! By sending one of the Undead-type monsters in my hand to the cemetery, I can destroy all the monsters on the field.''

''Wait a sec, if you do something like that, won't you also be destroying your own monsters? Afterwords you'll be left unable to Normal-suymmon, you know.'' Manjoume reasoned.

Though Camula did not respond to Manjoume's questioning. ''Still, surely you know this isn't the end, Professor Chronos.''

''T-That's right-no ne...Your monster was Vampire Bats, Signora...''

''And none other! When this card is destroyed, by sending a same-named card from my hand to the cemetery, I can negate its destruction. It is literally an immortal monster,'' but she wasn't done yet. ''From my hand, I send Vampire Lord to the cemetery to activate Hellvania's effect!'' An omnious reddish-orange glow surrounded the field spell and the fields were cleared of monsters. ''By sending Vampire Bats from my deck to the cemetery the Vampires Bats on my field won't be destroyed!'' said monster was reconstituted. ''Dance! Bloody Spiral!'' Thousands of bats sprouted from it's wings as they attacked Chronos.

_''How shameful! I have made the same mistake again!''_

''My students, you must take this current mess as a modelof what not to do, so that you do not do the same!'' he said as he fell forward.

0

Camula:3200

Chronos: 1700

0

''I knew I should have stepped forward!'' Ryou declared with a closed fist.

''That is why I told you to change, isn't it?'' she chortled. ''To think that you would thrust a weak and unsightly duelist like him before me...''

''I can not stand by and allow you to bash this man so shamelessly.''

''A-Aniki.'' Shou cried out as everyone looked up to see Naruto approaching.

''Sure the man's a little odd, but he's nowhere as weak as you make him out to be. Trust me, I've encounter quite a few noobs. You'd be surprised by how many people suck at this game in comparison to people who are good.''

_'Huh? The gingetipped...bastard?''_

''Come on Chronos get up! You're not going to punk out now are you?''

Chronos with quite the struggle managed to get to his feet.

''Signora Camula...''

''My wonder, have you awakened?''

''I, Chronos de Medici, will absolutely not be defeated in some Duel of Darkness! Thatis because dueling is something that essentially gives the youth hope and light! It is _not _something that gives them fear and darkness! It is my turn! Draw!'' he then summon Antique Gear Golem in attack mode. (3000)

''There it is! Chronos's trump card!''

''And he didn't have to use any sacrifices thanks to Antique Gear Castle being in play.'' In other words it was sacrificed in order to summon the monster. ''Antique Gear Golem will attack your Vampire Bats-no ne! Ultimate Pound!" With a mighty haymaker the vampire bat was destroyed.

0

Camula: 1200

Chronos:1700

0

Though Camula was not going to let this phase her. ''Due to my combo with Hellvania and my Vampire Bats I'll be able to continue destroying your monsters!'' Vampre Bat reconsituted.

''I won't let you, will I?'' he taunted her. ''I will destroy every magic and trap card on the field-na no ne!" he then reveals his card. ''I will activate Heavy Storm!''

The heavy winds destroys Hellvania and Camula's facedown card.

''You really are weird and unsightly, Professor Chronos.'' Camula stated.

''You should stop making excuses, shouldn't you?''

''Even if I am, can you really say I'm making excuses?'' she said slightly taking upon a more vampiric appearance. Her fangs revealing themselves and her serpentine like tongue extending out. ''Trap card activate! Undead bed!"'

In response to this, ''Impossible! All traps cards should be destroyed, should they not?''

''Your studies are lacking, Professor Chronos!''

''What!''

Ryou then began to explain the card's effect. ''Undead Bed is a special trap whose effect activates from being destroyed...''

''That is correct! With the effect of the Undead Bed, I will summon Immortal Werewolf in attack mode!'' she once more chortled. ''Even an impressive Professor was unable to read this far through! With these red eyes of mine everything is within view!''

One of Camula's bats perched itself upon Camula's shoulder as its eye glowed red. She then did a noblewoman's sort of laugh and drew a card. ''From my hand, I activate the magic card Book of the Forbidden Magic!'' A monster with lime green haired dressed in burgedony clothing and of the style of an obvious dracula expy drawing more heavily from a bishi complexion was summoned to the field. ''I special summon Vampire Lord from my Cemetery in attack mode!'' (2200) ''I'll also remove the Anitque Gear Beast in your cemetery from the game! Next, I'll remove Vampire Lord from the game to Special-Summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode!" This time purplish ogre monster with sharp teeth and massive wings appeared.'' With the effect of my Vampire Bats, its attack points is raised by 200 points.'' As a result the 3,000 attack point monster went up to 3200.

The rest of the Academia members were stunned.

Chronos closed his eyes and accepted the possible outcome of defeat. Though not before making one last statement. ''Gentlemen listen carefully you must make me a promise. Even if you are defeated in a Duel of Darkness, the darkness cannot surpass the light. Please promise me that you will believe so, and that you will never yield in your hearts.''

''My, I wonder, is your last lecture over, Professor Chronos.''

''Bring it whenever you like! Na no ne!''

''That will be your Rondo of Death! I use Vampire Genesis to attack Antique Gear Golem. Hell Vicious Blood!'' Out of a blinding violet aura blood sprayed and slashed gear golem to pieces.

0

Chronos

''I will 'not' surrender in a Duel of Darkness-no ne!"'

Though Camula merely laughed as she went her two monsters to attack Chronos directly.

''Chronos!''

''Uzumaki! Use your dueling of light...'' Chronos managed to say before collapsing.

''And that is the end!'' Camula declared as she walked over to Chronos and relieved him of his key. ''As we promised, I will take his soul for my collection.'' she said as he was turned into a doll. ''And yet, even so, he is not to my liking.'' she said as she casually tossed him away. Though too her and everyoine's surprise Naruto caught the doll before it could hit the ground which could only be described as inhuman speed.

_'Could he be?' _Camula wondered. ''Until tomorrow night. I look forward to my next challenge.'' she said as she vanished into the fog. ''Before long, you will recieve a lovely invitation.'' her voice echoed all around before it quickly vanished. Solemnly the rest of the duelists made there way back to the academy.

''Why didn't you stop her?''

Naruto paused and turned to face Asuka.

''You have power don't you? So why didn't you...''

''The last thing we should do is tip our hand.'' he said as he turned and took Asuka's key into his hand. It hung casually from the necklace on her neck. ''If we let them in on our power then whose to stay the rest of the seven stars won't show up at once. I don't know why they didn't do the smart thing and attack us all at once, but this is definitely a point in our favor. For all we know Camula could be reporting to the rest of the stars now and if we do reverse what she does the other stars will have intel on Chronos's deck. Simply killing her now would only push them into actually using their power and go through the violent method of dispatching us. True they won't win the keys, which for some stupid reason is yet again involved around a children's card game, but the keys will have to go to someone. People who are less skilled the current ones chosen and you get my train of thought. A lot of people question why if I have power why don't I just kill my enemies. Only fools rush in blindly without considering the situation. It's like that saying, give a man a fish you feed him for a day, but if you teach him how to fish you feed him for a life time. If I go around fighting everyone's battles for them that's not teaching them a thing. I don't stand by because I don't care, but because I respect my allies spirit and courage and to give them the chance to prove their determination in their beliefs.''

''I see...'' Asuka responded as Naruto lowered his hand. ''I should have known instead of just assuming. I shouldn't have questioned your intent, I'm sorry.''

Naruto shook his head. ''No, I'm glad that you did. Haplessly following every command of those above you in command is something only a fool would do as no one is infaliable. Camula has set her eyes on the Kaiser and we should both prepare in the off chance that he might loose.'' he told her as he reached out and softly squeezed her hand. One Stars member and now one key bearer was down. Tomorrow morning they would have to continue in the determine their spot in the finals while being prepared for the next Duel of Darkness.

00

Chapter End

00

There a new chapter so quit with thw whining. I have stories to update so keep it cool and review.


	38. Day 2: Sho vs Judai!

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Some Academia fun facts I like to point out that are glossed over in canon or other stories.

0

2500-Academia Students.

400 (Obelisk students)

800 (Osiris Red)

1300 (Ra Yellow)

100 Staff members( 10 Boards Member, 1 Chancellor, 20-Janitoral Staff, 15 cooks, 5 Shop workers, 3 Mechanics, 2 Survival Guides add, 10 Nurses/Medical Staff Aid, 3 electricians, 34 Teachers.

0

Story Start

0

''I'll attack the opposing monster with Tankroid!"' (1500 Attack) Shou declared as his tank monster fired a bullet. ''Yes!"' He silently cheered only for a few moments later for an old shit look to appear on his face.

''Sorry there Sho-san! You activated my trap!'' The multi-colored hair opponent said. ''Hero Barrier!'' As a result his monster was protected. His attack was negated thanks to the trap negated one attack on monsters with Elemental Hero in its title.

0

Shou: 3700

Judai: 4000

0

''Tch...I play a card face down and end my turn.'' A_niki was right, this guy isn't someone to underestimate. _He thought as his opponent drew his card. To think he would run into the duelist Naruto warned them about that morning.

Upon the morning of the second day of the Tournaments students were going in and out of the waiting area that was set up for the duration of the tournament. Some of the computers from the computer were moved their temporairly so the students could check their scores or ordered some more duel monster cards online. Of course only students with credit cards could partake in this or those with something called Dueling credits which they earned each time they bought a certain amount of duel monster cards or equipment. The computers were also used by students to contact their parents and let them know how they were doing. On the main screen the scores of Duelists were being shown.

_Jun Manjoume: 225_

_Naruto Uzumaki : 214_

_David Rabb: 208_

_Judai Yuki: 202 _

_Asuka Tenjoin : 198 _

_Reggie Mackenzie: 190_

_Misawa Daichi: 185_

_Shou Marufuji : 165 _

_Junko Makurada: 140_

_Momoe Hamaguchi: 138_

_Hayato Maeda: 77_

It wasn't all that surprising that Manjoume was the one with the most points. He seemed quite intent on getting to the finals. ''Who on Earth is Judai Yuki?''

Naruto looked down from the screen as he noticed Asuka's intense gaze on the screen. She seemed mildly annoyed that she was in fifth place on the overall ranking. ''David Rabb is the student from the other academy right? But I haven't heard of any Judai Yuki.''

''He's an old associate of mine.'' Naruto said causing the top ten minus the American academy students to look up.

''You know this guy Aniki?'' Shou asked as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, he was actually supposed to attend earlier, but there was some paperwork error.'' _I suppose that private tutor I sent finally caught him up on the classwork. Though it shouldn't have taken this damn long. I see some things don't change. _

''Wow, this guy must be pretty good to beat Tenjoin-san in the ranking,'' Hayato said taking a bite out of his Grilled cheese sandwich only to cower slightly under the gaze of the chesty blond.

''So what's this Yuki guy like Aniki?''

''How would I describe him? Some would describe him as courageous, a good duelist, and a good heart, but if you guys want my honest opinion he's...an idiot.'' Naruto said as he shook his head. ''He's stubborn, headstrong, and just so damn irresponsible.'' _I was hoping that maybe some work in diligence in the past few weeks would temper his impulsiveness but I was wrong. I'd definitely have to leave Yubei behind and hopes he'll grow. _''He can also be quite impulsive. He's not a bad person, but his mind is more on dueling and just having fun. He's also one of the few people to give me a challenge. He has the impeccable power of drawing just the card he needs almost every time. Last time I recall our record is 8-5.''

This bit of information was the one thing that really caught Manjoume's attention. Five times? Some irresponsible, impulsive, and impulsive goof defeated Naruto five times? This bit of information annoyed Manjoume to no end.

''If any of you attempt to challenge him go with your basic decks, the ones you had when you started at the Academy. Trust me you'll want to gauge his style because I guarantee he'll be in the finals and you want to keep as many of your aces concealed as you can.''

Those were the last words Shou remembered Naruto said as everyone went their separate ways.

''Airman attack Tankroid!'' Twin torrents of wind from the winged monster shredded the tank.

''I activate my reverse card! Spare card!" Shou declared as his hand went to another card. ''With this card I can special summon an identical machine monster to the one that was destroyed.'' Once Tankroiad was back on the field Shou activated it's special ability. ''When Tankroid is in the cemetery, I'll draw one card from my deck!''

'' My turn is over.'' Judai declared as when Shou's turn popped up he powered up Tankroid's attack and defense power by 300 points. ''Tankroid, attack lady of fire!'' He then placed a card face down and end his turn.

''My turn, draw!'' Judai said as he looked at his card.

''Sho's doing quite well,'' Misawa noted as he and Asuka continued watching the duel. Both of them were also curious about the duelist that Naruto warned them about.

''Yeah, there's no telling who can win at this point.''

''Here I go!'' Judai exclaimed with a dramatic arm gesture. ''I activate Airman's special ability! By Halving it's attack power it'll be able to launch a direct attack on the opposing player.'' As the torrents of wind launched at Shou he activated a face down card.

''Reverse card open!'' Through some holographic tomfoolery of some kind Sho was clad in some sort of Dragonic looking armor. Sho then explained the nature of his magic card. ''It destroys a monster that attacks a player equipped with transformation directly. At this time, battle damage to both players becomes zero. Also, when transformation is sent to the cemetery, the equipped player will receive damage equal to the sum of the attack powers of the monsters destroyed by this effect!"'

The rest of the crowd who were watching chattered amongst themselves at this maneuver.

''Wow...you're good. You're really good Sho-san I'm having fun,'' Judai said with a goofy grin. ''But its going to take more then that. ''I'll summon forest-man in defense mode!'' Some weird half man half monster was summoned. He then played another card, ''Next I activate oil drilling from my hand! Returning the lady of fire in my Cemetery to my hand!'

As this was going on Sho was trying to calculate his next move. _'He returned the fire-type monster from his cemetery to his hand. Lady of Fire is a fusion material monster, but without a fusion in hand he can't summon his fusion monster. If what Aniki says about his drawing power is soon he might get it in the next turn.' _Sho decided to play it sage and summoned another machine type monster. ''I summon Shuttleroid in attack mode.'' (1200) ''My turn ends here!''

''My turn draw!" And sure enough Judai drew the Fusion card. ''I fuse the Lady and the Heat in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Heatblast!'' A rather large Red, yellow, and silver monster was summoned. He had sharp nail like tendons erupting from his shoulder with his three colored fingers with black squares on it. (2300) ''Flame Burst, attack shuttleroid!'' Direct attacks were proving useless so the plan was to reduce Sho's life points by attacking his monsters.

''I activate Shuttleroid's special ability! When attacked by an enemy monster, I can remove shuttleroid for two turns. And the target for the monster's attack turns into a direct attack on the player.''

Judai's tactic proved fruitless as it was once more Sho's turn. 'I managed to gather them all.' He thought as he played his next monster. ''I summon Navyroid!'' (1000) This machine type monster was in the form of a warship. ''My turn is over!'' _I have to get stronger. If I want to stand within the same plateu as Big bro and Aniki then I have to become stronger then I was yesterday. What they thought me. About dueling for fun and dueling for a purpose. Enjoying dueling like my big bros. I love to duel and that's why I have to give it my all.''_

''My turn! Draw!'' Judai played his newly drawn card. ''I activate the spell-card mystical space typhoon.''

''He drew just the card he needed to win!'' Misawa exclaimed in disbelief.

''Activate navyroid's special ability!'' Sho wasn't done just yet. ''When my opponent destroys a magic or trap card...by discarding one card in my hand, the targeted card will be removed from the field for two turns! But the removed card will still be in effect.'' Judai had no choice but to end his turn.

''Now that it's my turn the Shuttleroid that's been hovering in the air will return to the field. In doing so, 1000 points of damage will be inflicted on the opposing player!''

0

Judai: 3000

Sho: 3700

0

And with that Sho could finally put his plan in action. ''And now...since all three of my roids are here...I'll show you their true form, Judai-san.'' Sho placed his three monsters in the spell slots. ''Treating my three monsters as spell card they'll combination summon Armor-roid Gaidengo!'' In the three monsters place large mech mobile suit appeared. (2700) And upon instruction attacked Judai's monster.

0

Judai:1650

Sho: 3400

0

''I'm taking damage? But why?'' Judai wondered aloud as he clutched his arm and winched in pain as holograms apparently still hurt people.

''It's Gaidengo's special ability! When he destroys a monster in defense mode, half of Gaidengo's attack power will be dealt ot the opposing player when a roid placed in my spell/trap zone is destroyed it's attack power will drop by 600 points. And when all the roids are destroyed Gaidengo will be destroyed! But right now Judai-san either way this duel will be coming to an end soon.''

''_Well it looks like it's time for me to get my game on. If I don't draw the right card I'll lose.'' _Judai drew a Pot of Greed and used it to draw two more cards. The cards he got were Elemental Hero Voltic and Hero Solidarity. ''I summon Elemental Hero Voltic...'' An armored monster with an unusual weapon with a diamond shaped hole in the middle appeared. ''And then I'll equip Voltic sphere.'' With it Voltic's 1,000 attack point power was increased by 1,000 points. ''When Voltic deals damage on the opposing player...all cards removed from the game will be placed in the cemetery.''

'_I can't believe it? Judai-san drew a card to break my transformation.'' _What Sho said next surprised everyone. ''Thank you Judai-san.'' He said as his opponent looked up in confusion. ''I can now see what my limitations are. This duel helped me see how far I have to go.''

''Yeah,'' Judai nodded, ''Let's duel again real soon. I'm looking forward to it. Now I activate Hero Solidarity from my hand. I can remove up to two elemental heroes in my cemetery to destroy a number of my opponent's magic cards equal to the number of heroes removed.'' As a result Sho's monsters attack points dropped from 2700 to 1500. And with a bolt thunder Sho's life points dropped to 2900. At the end of the duel Sho lost but he grew a little by the end of it.

0

Chapter End

0

So yeah another chapter and another day. All I can say is that I'll try to update faster. But I can definitely tell you guys that the next few chapters are going to have some interesting duel matches coming up soon.

0

Author's note

0

So yeah going to be updating this fic soon, but for people have been giving me cards to include. Proofread what you give before sending it. If I see a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes I'm going to ignore the card because it shows you didn't put a lot of thought into it.

So yeah anyway if you want to give suggestions give card suggestions for Asuka's Ice Empresses and Dark Mistress decks. I currently don't need any more card suggestions for Naruto. If you give card suggestions for Naruto in response to this AN I will ignore them.

00000

Next Author's Note

000

So yeah I'm letting you all know I won't be updating for the next few days. So I'm going to be answering many question, opinions, and letting you guys know about my plans. So yeah I might not have any updates for the week. (Especially not around Tuesday to Thursday as I'm trying to get a part time job.)

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Message to reviewers

The short reviews that you and others give like 'Good fic. Update soon' aren't good reviews. It says you like the story, and that is it. I want to know what you all like about it. Maybe I tried something new with my writing style, or something with my characters. The usual 'I like it, Update.' Is something authors like me who put time and effort don't like or enjoy as its so hollow and generic. Also don't summarize the general fic in one review. I'm not saying review every chapter but a little review here or there would be appreciated. or else we don't know what to improve. Or what way to go old or new, because they didn't clarify what you quote from another author 'A short two-lined, emotionless review, while not as bad as a flame is just as unneeded. Don't appreciate them JUST because they sent a review. Just because they're a reviewer doesn't mean they deserve special treatment. I could send you a review, and all I lose is one minute of my life.'

While I do appreciate all you that do take time to review my story it would mean a lot more if you reviewed by pointing out stuff, highlighting what you liked or give suggestions on what would be interesting.

000000

Update Schedule

0000

Once I start posting again every multi-chapter story that hasn't been updating in more then two months expect it to be updated.

00

Fic Ideas

000

Well it's crossover pics. Here's all the ideas I have stored up. I was hoping the Rasengan picture I described below would be the first one.

Naruto (Naruto) and Will (W.I.T.C.H.) are in civilian attire the former in said shirt and black cargo pants and the latter in a red T-shirt and faded jeans by a lake going 4 a stroll while Will's guardian image and Naruto's shippuden outfit with lake image reflecting them. So their civilian attire is walking along the lake while their on duty images are reflected in the lake. And in the Rasengan pic, Will should be in her Guardian form. (Basically Naruto with his arms wrapped around Will from behind as they form a Rasengan together.)

I just got the humorous idea of all five witch girls in guardian form pretty much playing tug-of-a-war with a dismayed Naruto shooting jealous glances at each other. It's random, but it's so funny I feel like I had to share it. You mind saving that under your file as a someday pic. And right after I just thought about a caption too. 1. 'They were willing to share ups and downs of their destiny. When it came to boyfriends. Not so much.'2. 'Choosing one occurs the wrath of the four others. Poor Naruto...no matter the choice he's screwed.'

0  
Next Idea  
0

I see Naruto in a casual white T-shirt and red and black jacket with black jeans. Tatsuki (Bleach) in blue jeans and sleeveless red button up top that shows some of her navel and Orihime wearing a light violet top and yellow mini-skirt.

Ok well this next one should be Naruto in the middle, his right arm around Tatsuki who has a faint blush and sorta looking off to the side and with Orihime (Bleach) on Naruto's left with her arms around his neck.

0  
Another Idea  
0

Ok do you think you could do some pictures of Will's mom as well? (Susan Vandom/Susan is a tall, leggy, tan-skinned, buxom, raven-haired woman who looks all of twenty-five despite being about forty. ) Who is paired with the Oc character.

Ok the Oc has dark skin (Mocha complexion) with shoulder length dark hair (Either really dark violet or black whichever is easier) with golden cat like eyes (Powerful eyes). He has an athletic build, not bulky like a bruiser but noticeable, about 6'2 in height whose color theme in clothes are black, white, grey, and or violet. He has a small scar on his left cheek a few inches under his eye. His temperament and facial impressions usually are that of a jokester (prankster) that's more of a gentlemanly lech and a calm, cool, chess master whose good at reading both people's expressions and foreseeing their actions even before they of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes. His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well.

It's short, black and semi spiky. Though K has cut his hair on occasion so its short. His hair varies from Animish to real world depending on his form. Also can you file all this away under Google Docs or something as I have numerous ideas I will send in the future.

One of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass long coat. Option two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes.  
His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well. One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as their a couple.

One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as the fic it's based off of they're a couple.  
So you know what Susan Vandom looks like right? You think you could make a child out of her and my Oc features? Female, say around age 12?

0

Response to Reviews to Old Heroes Across Time

0

Leaf Ranger

Hmmm... well... this was a pretty good chapter, except you kinda clumped everything together... it kinda made it hard to read. Plus the sudden jump from Telma's bar to Auru's location was so sudden. If I hadn't played the game (like 50 times), I would have missed it.  
0

Response

0

I have a rewrite of the story in the works I plan to do soon.

0

Trooper0007

When are you going to have Naruto sleep with the goddess? also are you going to have him sleep with Ganon's sister or mother or whatever you have her as. you need to work on your spelling. p.s. I have read the entire story and it is pretty good

0

In the rewrite we will have more focus on Naruto's interactions with the goddess along with character development and stuff.

0

Response to Golden Kitsune Alchemist and Kitsune of the Jewel AN Reviews

0

AN

0

The votes that I have been given so far. Kikyo is in the league. That and people have been given better reasoning.

Kagome: 8

Kikyo: 11

0000000000

Responses-Ramen Junky.

I really hate it when there is a lot of mispelling problems because I automatically scam through stuff as I have vision problems and so I don't bother with things with mistakes like I would with the others. But yeah okay your vote is noted.

Random guy 1-Yes the pairing has been done a lot so I am taking your vote into consideration.

Ultimate Zelda-Fan-Ok your vote has been taken into consideration.

RyumaOmega- Your vote has been taken into consideration.

Lightning Thief-Your right the pairing is nonexistent henceforth why I exist. If it wasn't for people only doing the overdone crossover pairings and actually going outside the box I wouldn't exist. And because of all the votes Riza has been officially added.

Best of Naruto-That would be fun with all the drama and such. Also yeah two main characters butting heads would be fun. I also came up with an interesting plot point where Naruto seeks Midiriko's council (whose soul is trapped in a fragment to which Naruto can communicate to her through) and can also literally be a spiritual mentor for Kagome.

To those who just gave a name and no real knowledge or foresight-In the future just don't give a name to a poll. Actually bother to give ideas and reasons. I HATE short word responses or generic update soon and make chapter longer reviews. I ignore reviews like that and will most likely not to respond to you as reviews like that are so general and careless and doesn't have any heart.

Keeper of Infinite Library-That doesn't make sense.

Leonineus-I suppose that makes sense.

Mist 12-I have no idea what you're saying so I'm glossing over it.

Cmcwiki-I think I responded to you. Most people blame and hate the characters and not the AUTHORS WHO FAIL AT WRITING THE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF JUST ADDING INFORMED KNOWELDGE AND ATTRIBUTES AND NOT FOLLOWING WITH WHAT WE ARE TOLD ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! And yeah we're used to her nonsense type of pairings. Also I don't like character bashing at all. So I don't see where the Hojo or whatever his name hate comes from.

000000000

Votes

0000

Olivia: 2

Riza: 4

Lust:1

Psiren/Clare:1

Gracia: 1

Izumi: 2

Maria Ross: 1

May: 1

0000

Ryuma Omega

0000000000

Ok. First off, I am glad that Trisha, Rose, and Sheska are a given to be a part of Naruto's harem. They are all beautiful in their own way and are able to help Naruto in his plans to rebuild his clan, especially Sheska and her ability to remember anything she has ever read with her photographic memory.

1. Yes that is an interesting quality to have and there is never just enough focus on minor characters.

Now if I am going to vote for anymore women to be added to his harem, I am telling you now I will vote for women/girls who are not only pretty/beautiful but who also are able to contribute in some way to furthering Naruto's cause to rule the multiverse and contribute in some way to repopulating his clan and strengthening his celestial army. First on my voting list is Catherine Elle Armstrong. Not only is she beautiful, fully figured, and incredibly strong for her petite size, but she is a part of the illustrious Armstrong family who have contributed to the Amestris army and furthering the country of Amestris. If Naruto were to be paired with her, he would have the Armstrong family as an ally and further strengthen his own celestial army with strong and skill soldiers and alchemists.

2. Yes now I wish I had fair reasoning like that all the time.

00000000

Second on my voting list is Winry Rockbell. Even though she is only fifteen when the series starts and isn't a warrior, she is beautiful, nicely figured, AND is a talented and skilled auto mail mechanic. Think about it. If any of Naruto's allies or friends, who don't have regenerative abilities, ever gets their limbs cut off, he would have an auto-mail medic and mechanic on hand to help them and further strengthen them and his army.

Yeah this is a no go. The only reason I see this working is to write Ed and Al out of the fic. But someone will say make someone else their mother and that leads to a whole bunch of shenanigans I'm not going to bother with.

00000000000000000

Third and final on my voting list would be May Chang. Yeah, she is younger and clearly not old enough to marry yet but Naruto can have her as a fiance of sorts until she is old enough to marry. May is not only a skilled martial artist and a skilled and talented alchemist, but she is also one of many princesses of Xing who has a chance of inheriting the throne. This would give Naruto access to another powerful country to help further his goals to strengthen his celestial army and slowly start to conquer and rule all of the multi-verse. These are my choices on who to pair Naruto with along with Trisha, Rose, and Sheska. I hope you like my choices and my explanations for each one. Good luck on the rewrite for this fanfic! I will certainly read it when it finally comes out!

3. She's kind of young and its awkward. I suppose it's an age up but I can't recall at the moment if there are moments between her and Al that pertains to the plot.

The Fanfic Critic

Yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway I have so many other stories to focus on I don't have the time to worry endlessly on a choice the fans could do for me.

The Best of Naruto

Yeah and to be honest if anyone has ideas for Lust I'm willing to hear them. (Anyway I study the characters and they all seem to be their sin personified except for Lust. She really didn't fall her Sin's theme like one would think.

1. Gracia Hughes (After Maes Hughes dies), Yeah that does kind of make sense. I went over brotherhood and since I'm going primary brotherhood I realize how much character development for Roy depends on this.

2. Izumi (you can make her not married.), I might not go with this. Only because of the epic Major and Seigfred scene towards the end of the series. I swear to god I don't think I ever laughed that most during a non comedy.

Maria Ross (she can be the one that has a crush on Naruto, and treats Ed and Al like her own sons.) I'm confused by the latter statement?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (She seems like a rival for Naruto at first.)-Yeah that doesn't make sense. The rival thing.

Riza Hawkeye(Naruto tries to go on a date with her, but she usually sees him a perv until something happens to change a opinion.)-That actually would be pretty funny.

Ressie-Yeah he can timetravel. He's a dimension hopper.

Lexum09-I know and yeah I'm keeping the thing and as for Izumi I don't know.

Castigar0- That animal thing is pretty obvious. Also how would she be a good fit for the harem? I really hate suggestion for women based on their looks and not their intelligence or what they could add so please give better justification then that she's hot. Why would Naruto be scared of Riza?

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00

Ben

00

Sparring Session-Sequel to Star Gazing.

Without Kevin-With Kevin incarcerated and having to undergo trial due to the events of Absolute Power Ben and Gwen have to continue their duty while trying to feel the power gap and hole that was left behind.

00

Inuyasha

00

Son of the Dog Demon General-What if Inu no Taisho had a Vassal? What if she took to raising Inuyasha and help him realize his true potential.

Inuyasha x Harem.

00

Future Story Arcs

00

The Strongest Team (Kitsune of Fairy Tale)

-When Natsu and Erza are about to fight after the team's return from a mission Lucy wonders aloud why the members of the strongest team are about to fight. At that moment one of the Fairy Tale members corrects her and tells her about the true Strongest Team. The Demon Trio-Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane. (Flashback Arc.)

Path of a Hero (Naruto of the Justice League)-When League level crime dies down for a time Naruto finds himself becoming to Silver City, Los Angeles to what Superman and Batman are to Metropolis and Gotham respectively.

0000

Also still accepting Original Characters-Profile Info Below

0000

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragon ball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

0


	39. Day 2: Pride! Battle of the Blue Queens!

Academy Duelist  
0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Some Academia fun facts I like to point out that are glossed over in canon or other stories.

0

2500-Academia Students.

400 (Obelisk students)

800 (Osiris Red)

1300 (Ra Yellow)

100 Staff members( 10 Boards Member, 1 Chancellor, 20-Janitoral Staff, 15 cooks, 5 Shop workers, 3 Mechanics, 2 Survival Guides add, 10 Nurses/Medical Staff Aid, 3 electricians, 34 Teachers.

0

People complain how I shape Naruto in my stories. What part of countless years passing and all these experiences happening to Naruto do you lot not understand? Of course he's a flirt? Of course he is powerful! He has centuries amount of experience fighting and people rubbing off on him. This is not canon Naruto. This is a Naruto who has other aspects of people merge into him. In fact for those who have seen my latest Shinobi Chronicles chapter I've finally introduced the elements for why Naruto is so different.

You don't like harems? DON'T READ MY STORIES! It gets so annoying when I see people complaining everywhere. I mean this is a fan site where fictional stories are written for enjoyment. Its one thing to inform people if they make errors in their stories like spelling or grammar, but stop bitching about pairings. If you don't like it then YOU write non-harem stories then.

The Naruto I write travels from world to world. He has a wide range of abilities and a lot of experience not to mention he was specifically trained to be unstoppable. He was trained to be unstoppable and have no stand a chance against him. Also I have plot points and things in line written down! So for those of you who aren't me you don't know what I have planned so stop assuming you do.

Frankly, I shape Naruto's personality, behavior, and relationships according to the fact that no normal person or people have ever come close to the wide array of stuff that happens in that series. You believe these women wouldn't share a guy I accept that, but stop trying to make something fiction into something that's completely realistic. The realism was thrown out the window the moment magic, demons, and stuff like that was introduced. I'm not rejecting established rules, laws, and other stuff like that a universe is bound, but certain things you want to happen aren't just going to happen.

So by now if you can't accept that then whatever. If all you flamers and stop got time to sit around and bitch at authors in reviews or complain in forums then why don't you write stories of your own? Now for those with the common sense to realize and accept these aren't paid works, but amateur stories just for amusement please enjoy the next chapter of this story.

0

Chapter: Pride!: Battle of the Blue Queens

0

Story Start

0

''Kohinata-san, that's a new one. I can't believe you'd take dueling seriously.'' Kaiser Ryou said as he stepped out into the corridor where Kohinata Seita was. She was the first runner up under the top ten in points.

''Hmph! Just a little change of heart...'' she said as she leaned against the wall. ''Anyway, all of the titles in this Academia...are attained by dueling, you more then anyone should be aware of that.''

''Heh...that so?''

''Just watch, I will make my way into the finals and I'll start by crushing the Red King and his Blue King. And...I'll beat you too...and reclaim my throne as Queen.'' Seika informed Ryou confidently who didn't say a word and walked away. It didn't take long for Seika to find Asuka; she simply had to follow the trail of boys.

''Tenjouin Asuka, I Kohinata Seika challenge you here and now for the title of Blue Queen!''

All the while Asuka seemed to be staring off into space, an impassive look on her face. ''Hey don't you dare ignore don't you prove yourself worthy of the title Blue Queen in a duel.''

Asuka blinked and looked down at her challenger. ''I'll accept your challenge. I suppose a little warm-up before today's event will do me good.''

''Warm up?'' Seika barked out in outrage.

''No offense, but I'm looking to challenge myself and only a duelist who actually dedicates him or herself to their art is who I am seeking out.''

''Let's duel...now!''

Activating their Duel disks they shuffled their decks and drew five cards. ''Duel!'' they said as Asuka went first. She summoned her first monster, ''I summon Ice Nogitsune in defense mode.'' (14000 ''...I also play two cards face down and end my turn.''

''It's my turn. Draw!'' Seika said as she looked at the card. It was a Black Mamba with a horn on its head. A three start monster with 1300 attack points and 1000 defense points. ''I summon Black Mamba in attack mode. When Black Mamba is summoned, it changes the battle mode of an enemy.'' the snake swirled its body around the kitsune and forced it in attack mode. ''Now I'll attack your Ice Nogitsune with Mamba. The Kitsune was chomped in half by the creature. ''I place a card face-down and end my turn.

00  
Asuka: 3200  
Seika: 4000  
00

''Come on Asuka-san it was just a little upset! So her what you got!'' Junko loudly cheered over most of the crowd.

''Draw!'' she said as she looked over the monster in her hand. She decided to see if she could force Seika's hand. ''I first play Dian Keo the Cure master restoring a thousand of my life points. Then I summon Snow kunoichi Fubiki in attack mode!'' (1900) ''Now I attack Black Mamba with Snow kunoichi fubuki!''

'Heh' Sieka thoughts as she flicked some of the hair from her face. ''Reverse card, open!'' Despite her monster's attack Black Mamba was still on the field.

''As you can see my monster wasn't destroyed. I activated the permanent trap, Grudge of the venomous snake. This effect summoned a Black Mamba from my deck and with it I force your monster into defense mode.

The nineteen hundred attack monster was forced into a sixteen-hundred defensive position. Asuka had no choice but to end her turn. _''Looks like I'm being forced into a defensive game. I'll just have to wait to see what my card is to decide if I'm going to be playing a defensive game.'_

''It's my turn! Draw!'' Seika chuckled to herself upon seeing the monster card she drew. ''Now, I offer up my Black Mamba as a sacrifice to summon the Avatar of Resent...Ouruborus!'' she said summoning an even larger snake with ahead gear and 2000 attack points. ''By my Mamba that was sent to the Cemetery by sacrifice, my Grudge of the Veenomous snake will special summon a black Mamba from my deck! Next, Mamba's effect changes S.K. Fubuki to attack mode! And now for the final phase of my turn! Thanks to Ouruborus effect all monsters it engages in battle has it attack and defense points drop by 300 points! I attack Snow Kunoichi Fubuki with Oruborus.''

''Reverse Card Open!'' Asuka said revealing one of her face down cards. ''Per Blizzard wall's effect I change the battle position of a monster you declared as an attack target.'' S.K. Fubuki was switched into defense mode. After it was devoured a sheet of ice encased Ourborus. ''That also means your monster has an Ice Counter place on it.

''I can still attack you directly using my Black Mamba!'' Seika declared as she initiated her other monster. Asuka was squeezed by the creature as she lost 1300 life points. ''It appears you were nothing but talk after all. I now activate a Magic Card from my hand. The permanent spell card, Swamp of the serpent!'' A swamp appeared under Asuka.

''W-What on Earth? Some sort of Bog? ''

''Swamp of the Serpent effect will summon a snake monster on the opponent's field from my deck! Accept this present from me to you!''

Asuka had no choice bu to summon the Virulent Viper. The effect of this monster was doing 500 points of damage to the controller during their standby phase.  
0  
Asuka: 2400  
Seika: 4000  
0

''My turn! Draw!'' Asuka said as her life points dropped down by an additional 500. ''I now play the Field Spell card Frozen Utopia of the Empress.''

The field turned into a frozen wasteland with frozen monsters and mountains in the background. ''Thanks to its effect any Heir, Empress, or 'Frozen' monsters, including tokens gain a 600 ATK and DEF boost. Any Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Water Attribute monster with seven or more stars requires one tribute, regardless of their summoning conditions. ''So I summon Empress's Lieutenant to the field. (2200) ''And with it I destroy your Black Mamba.'' Seika exploded herself as the monster exploded in smoke from the monsters attack.

'She let out a grunt. ''Since you sent my Black Mamba to the cemetery, Grudge of the Venomous Snake's effect activates! I'll special summon a snake monster from my deck!''

''I can't let you do that! I activate my other Reverse Card! Frozen in the tracks!'' Asuka said as Seika found her deck frozen.

''W-What did you do to my deck?''

''As long as I have one monster on my side of the field with Empress in its name and my opponent doesn't have any aqua or ice based monsters on their side of the field my opponent can't draw a card outside of any means besides normal drawing.'' Asuka then placed a card face down and brought an end to her turn. The snake monster on her side of her field drained 500 more of her life points.

0  
Asuka:1900

Seika: 2900

0

''Hhmph such a troublesome card. That means even a pot of Greed is useless. But oh well...you happen to be far too late...''

Seika thought as she drew the card she was sure guaranteed her victory. Saeko then placed a monster in face down defense mode and brought an end to her turn.

Asuka drew a card and let out a sigh. This wasn't the card she needed so she played Graceful charity, drawing three cards then discarded two as she placed a monster in defense mode. Seika then drew and smirked. ''Here I go Tenjouin Asuka! First I tribute my monster to summon another Ouroborus and destroy your face down monster!'' Asuka shielded herself as her monster was destroyed. ''And now to bring this to an end. By removing all the snakes in my cemetery and on my field...appear for me now! Anata the Wicked Serpent!" she said, summoning a eight headed-serpent, all wearing armored helmets. ''Anata's attack and defense power is equal to the number of removes snakes times 600 points. I've removed six snakes. So that means my creature's attack and defense power are 3,600. Next, I activate a magic from my hand. Suprrise Attack!'' she said playing the card. ''This Effect allow me to battle again in this turn!This duel is as good as mine!'' She declared with a triumph smirk. ''I attack Empress's lieutenant with Anata.'' Asuka's monster was destroyed and her life points dropped even farther.

0  
Asuka: 900  
Seika: 2900  
0  
_  
''No way! Who would believe Seika-san was this good?''_

''She was the former Blue Queen after all!''

''Oh man I can't believe it! Queen Asuka is really going to loose.''

''My turn! Draw!'' Asuka said as she played a magic card. ''I activate the Pot of Greed drawing two cards!'' she said as she placed three cards face down. ''I then activate my fusion spell card and fuse the two Ice Nogitsune in my hand to summon Two Tailed Terror Frost in Defense Mode!'' (1400) ''I end my turn!'' she said as Seika cackled. _''Okay now it all comes down to what happens next.'' _

''What's wrong? Out of moves!'' Seika said as she drew a card. ''I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I choose your face down card on the left.'' she figured she would destroy at least one of Asuka's face down cards before foolishly rushing in and attack. As she expected the face down trap card was a card that would instantly destroy her monster, a Widespread ruin. Then using Anata she ordered it to attack Asuka's monster.

''You fell right into my trap!'' Asuka said revealing one of her two remaining face down cards. ''Shadow spell!

'I activate my face down trap Shadow Spell! Your monster can no longer attack, change it's battle position, and it looses 700 attack points.'' she explained as Anata's attack points dropped to 2900.

''So what? With your clear field of monsters you can tribute to bring out any stronger monsters and your life point total is far too low to use any spell cards for an exchange tribute summon.''

''Seika-san you've forgotten about my other face down card!'' Asuka said as she revealed her card causing Seika's eyes to widen.

''I activate the card Union of the Fox Soul. This allows me to remove all monsters with fox or any other variation in its name from my graveyard to summon yoko of the dark world.  
0  
Yoko of the Dark World  
Stars: 10  
Type: Dark  
Attack: x  
Defense: 0  
Effect: This Card can not be normal or Set summoned. It can only be summoned by the spell card Union of the Fox Soul. It's attack points its multiplied by a value of 1000 for each Kitsune monster you remove from the Graveyard.  
0  
The appearance of the creature was an animorphic Fox, covered in fur, soul less dark blue eyes, bearing a scythe as little spirits floated around him.

''That means its attack points is 4,000. So I attack your Anata with Yoko of the Dark world.'' Asuka said as the souls of departed merge with the staff. The Yoko shot forward and slashed off all eight heads of the creature as a small green soul radiated from it which was cut in half by the creature's scythe.

''I end my turn!''  
0  
Asuka: 400  
Seika: 1800  
0

_''4-4000 attack points? No way that can't be? _Seika looked into her hand. She had Lamia and another poisonous Viper. She just have to last one more turn and she would win. So she placed the 1500 defense point Lamia in defense mode and her turn was over. Her dueling style was built around a burn style and with her strongest monster gone there wasn't much she could do.

''Draw!'' Asuka said as she revealed her last card. ''I activate the spell card Raigeki! Meaning any and all monsters from your field is cleared!'' Asuka said as a thunder storm rained down and cleared Seika's field. ''Now I attack you directly with Yoko of the Dark World and bring an end to this duel.'' she said as Seika dropped to her knees as her life points dropped to zero.

''It's frustrating. To have backed her so far against the wall and loose...'' she began trembling as she clutched her hand. ''I've never felt so frustrated by a duel before.''

''I was wrong!'' Seika looked up, wondering if she heard right. ''I assumed because you were into being Miss Academia that you were weak. I'm not above admitting when I was wrong. I can honestly said few people have ever given me such a hard time.''

''I don't need your pity,'' Seika snapped at her rather nastily.

''Good...I don't have pity to give. I'll duel you again any time and any place.'' Asuka said as she turned and walked away, ignoring the cheers and compliment from the random students.

''That was amazing Asuka-san! I guess that means you're officially the Blue Queen now!''  
Asuka merely nodded at Momoe's statement, not saying a word. Such a title didn't mean anything to her; right now she had to improve as much as she could. In a few hours time it would be night time and the Seven Stars Camula would be arriving to make her next attack.

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.


	40. Camula's Second Attack!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The following day, thick, dark clouds hung over Academy Island, reflecting the peoples' general mood. Naruto and Asuka were standing on a roof and over looking the many duels that were going on. It was the afternoon, the sky reflecting colors of orange and yellow as the sun was now setting. Soon the vampire Camula would arrive and she would be pick her second challenger for a Duel of Darkness. Naruto turned to Asuka who seemed lost in thought. ''We're ready this time. We won't lose to her.'' Naruto encouraged her as the baby kit he gave her nuzzled against her leg.

''The prospect of a Duel of Darkness without you there as a safety net is a frightening prospect,'' Asuka admitted. ''But you're right, we can't afford to lose!" she stated as Naruto nodded.

'_Once we clear out the Seven Stars are cleared out the Dark Archers will make there move. Even Asuka-chan knows the edited truth yet the Archers are still suspicious of Judai being the one and true Haou despite my best efforts. It means one of the plants I brought with my on the island is a traitor. Sybl's creation and the edited prophecy should have thrown them off so it can only be one of those three, but who? _'

''Naruto-kun?''Asuka called out to him as the blond looked up, jarred out of his thoughts.

''Sorry,'' he replied with a charming smile. ''Anyway its time we get ready.'' he said as they both made their way off the roof to prepare their decks.

At the Osirisr dorm, Manjoume was sitting on his bed, looking over his deck, when the Ojama Yellow spirit popped up next to him. "_Hey, long time no see Onii-sama. How're thing_?"

In response, Manjoume batted the annoying duel spirit into a flat screen TV. "They were fine, until you showed up," he muttered.

"_Ohh, and now thing are great, right_?" the yellow being asked as he floated back to his master. "_Thanks b Onii-sama. You always know how to make me feel good. So, what're you doing? Arranging your deck? Can I help_?"

Manjoume then smacked the spirit away with his hand, sending it flying on to a desk, more specifically, the doll containing Chrono's soul. "_That hurt-no ne!"_ the Obelisk headmaster's voice came from within the doll. Ojama Yellow hesitantly came closer and started tickling it. "_What're you doing? I'm ticklish-no ne! Stop it-no ne!''_

"What?" Manjoume stood up off his bed, walked over to the doll and picked it up in one hand. ''It looks like he hasn't died yet!'' Manjoume turned his attention towards the window upon hearing the sound of wings beating in the air. He walked over the pulled the curtains aside, revealing a horde of bats flying in the distance. Upon seeing this, he picked up his cards, disk and ran outside. "

Daitokuji watched them from his window, a frown on his face. "It's starting again.''

Misawa ran out from his dorm as he saw the bats go by, duel disk and deck at the ready.

Naruto began walking down the path towards Camula's castle when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. 'What the hell?' he slowly walked towards the presence when it disappeared. _ 'I miscalculated. They weren't waiting until afterwords to observe Haou in action. They must have been waiting for a dark presence to mask their movements.'_ Naruto looked towards Camula's castle_. 'Damnit...I'm sorry guys, just hold on without me. ' _

All the remaining key-keepers, minus Naruto, joined up at the lake. Once all together, a red carpet rolled out across the water, inviting them to come across. They all got on and started to walk towards the eerie castle. They continued until reaching a large wooden door that creaked open before them.

They went up the stairs and followed Ryo through a torch lit corridor. They went on in relative silence for a while, until reaching a large room with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Also, on a higher level was a walkway going all around the room with a balcony on either end. "Nice to see you, everyone.''

Camula's voice called out to them. The vampire in question came into view, standing on the balcony at one end of the room. ''Allow me to welcome you to my home. My chosen opponent has arrived at last.'' at that statement both Misawa and Manjoume volunteered, almost coming to an argument until Camula dismissed them and pointed out Ryo as her opponent.

''I assume you understand the rules? The winner will advance on, while the loser will have their soul sealed into this dear little doll,'' she held up a small blank doll in her hand.

Ryou merely nodded at this as he inserted his deck and started up his disk. Camula did the same, her disk growing bat wings for the card zones.

"Duel!"

As Naruto expected the figure was skulking around the Osiris dorms. Silently Naruto attempted to cast a genjutsu to catch the person or thing off guard to catch it and question it for information.

The duel with Camula seemed to finally be turning to Ryo's favor after some set-backs. 

"Darling, my excess tenderness now switches to hundredfold hatred!'' Camula's jaw dropped down, her tongue extended and her fangs came out further as the veins of her face popped out. "It is my turn! Your punishment. From my hand, I activate the magic card, Phantom Gate!'' Camula exclaimed as her face returned to its normal state.

''Phantom Gate?'' Ryou wondered. The sentiments were shared by the other key keepers.

The doorway then opened wide, letting a foul wind blow on the field. "Phantom Gate, this card first destroy all monsters on my opponent's field!'' The wind tore through Ryo's three monsters before dying down. "Allow me to tell you something better.'' A copy of the vampire woman suddenly appeared next to the original. "This card can special-summon a monster that was used during the duel, ignoring any requirements. That includes your Cyber End Dragon, which you used only once, despite its fusion being cancelled.''

''Impossible! A card that, as well as destroying my monsters, allows you to unconditional special-summon? ''

''Obviously, its price is high. This card's activation requirement...would be my own soul. Should I lose this game, my soul will belong to the Mythic Demons. ''

''To the mythic demons?'' Misawa remarked.

''Wouldn't it be a life-risking bogus card?'' Manjoume added.

''Yes,'' Camula answered. ''...although since it is a card of complete darkness...why don't I use it in a way befitting this Duel of Darkness?'' her eyes then trailed down to Shou before looking back at Ryo. ''For example, having your little brother take my place?'' she suggested in the form of a question.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise at this. "Shou! Run!"

"Oh no you don't!" Before the Osiris had a chance to get away, Camula's double flew down and sunk her fangs into his neck ensnaring him before snatching him up and flying him up next to the original.

"O-Onii-sama," Syrus said, downtrodden. The bruise around his puncture marks began to darken. ''I sacrifice this child's soul to summon Cyber End Dragon!''

Shou cried out as a greenish aura surrounded him and drained his energy to the three headed machine. 

"Shou!'' Ryo called out.

"Please defeat this Cyber End Dragon!" Camula asked tauntingly. "This child's soul, sacrificed for its revival, will then be unable to return to this world.''

Ryo looked at his hand and face-down card._ 'The face-down card on my field is Call of the Haunted. If I use it to bring back Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can stop her attack. However, if I make it past this turn...if I capitalize on my chance at winning...My victory and Shou's soul hang in the balance.'  
_

"Now, if you're able to do something, _please_ do so!' her hands nestled into her hips. ''If you don't mind what happens to you're ototou's soul.''

Near the Osiris Red Dorm Naruto walked towards the unconscious body of the intruder. Just as he was about to teleport with it to a new location he swarmed by a flock of bats. Jumping back and preparing to defend himself the body was enveloped by bats and moments later it disappeared. ''What? But why...'' he trailed off before his eyes widened. '_'Shit...was this distraction?'' _he swore to himself as he began shushined to the castle as the duel with Camula was coming to a climax.

"Go on Ryou," Shou urged his brother. "Do it. You have all you're the goal I've set for myself. That's why you don't lose for someone like me. It's all right. No matter what I won't blame you, Onii-sama. I mean, I'm right, aren't I? If someone like me, being the lowest-ranked Osiris red, told everyone I was your little brother you'd be feeling embarrassed, Onii-sama, and I'd just be a hopeless guy. 'And my dueling, if it were part of a building, it'd be on the basement's fifth floor parking lot. If it were a triangle it 'd just be part of the base...of hopelessness. No matter how hard someone like me tries, they're hopeless...''A tear fell from Shous' eye. ''It'd be a big mistake if you lost for someone like me, Onii-sama. Isn't that true, Onii-sama?'' And for some reason both of their spirits were in some sort of void.

''You've grown to duel well.'' Zane said as he looked at his brother with a kind expression on his face. "Compared to before, it's quite a difference. You should have more confidence. '' Ryou's spirit began to fade away. ''Try your hardest from now on, Shou.''

Ryou took his hand away from his disk and lowered his arms. "I stand down!"

''You can't Onii-sama!'' Shou shouted in shock. 

"So be it. Cyber End Dragon destroy him!" The three creature's heads fired off a joint blast which struck Ryo head on.

Ryo's life points dropped to zero and his spirit key dropped from his neck and disappeared as he fell to his knees. The holograms and Camula's double then faded away, letting Shou.

''Onii-sama!''

The vampire woman pulled out the faceless doll, which was then surrounded by a dark purple aura. The same happened to the defeated Obelisk's body, which disappeared as the doll became a likeliness of him."I'll take the key and the doll. Don't worry, I'll love it from now on as part of my collection.''She then disappeared in a swirl of dust, her laughter echoing in the room.

''Shit! I was too late!" Naruto swore as he arrived into the room. He looked around and seeing the look on their faces and doing a head count he realized what happened.

They were all soon enveloped by a dense mist, and when it dissipated, they were back at the edge of the lake.

"Just like that… he's gone," Shous said, tears coming to his eyes as he fail to his knees. Only looking up when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

''No more...'' he began, his determined voice drawing some sort of reaction out of the others who were feeling rather melancholy. ''You hear me Camula? This time its you and me Vampire. If you're looking for your next challenger I'm here and waiting. Tomorrow night it comes to an end.'' Naruto's determined gaze and statement left even Manjoume unable to argue like he usually would in such a situation. Tomorrow night was going to decide whether the vampire would claim another victim or the defeat of the Second Seven Stars member.

00

Chapter End

00

Sorry if it took so long to update. I'll try and update this one more often. Anyway I'll try and do more omakes next chapter.


	41. Naruto vs Camula Light through Darkness!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Chancellor Samejima was standing in his office, looking through the window at the raging storm outside, punctuated by an occasional flash of lightning. "Two of the seven gates have already been unlocked…" he muttered to himself.

He looked over his shoulder as the monitor sitting on his desk whirred to life, showing a dark figure wearing a mask with tubes hanging around it. "**Disappointed I see!**" the person spoke. "**Was your ordeal against her a bit premature? Why don't you give up and hand me the five remaining keys?**"

"I appreciate your offer, but the duels aren't over yet," Samejima replied. "We don't know this much until we see them to the end. After all, great turnaround combos turn up at the last moment."

"**And they'll end up as victims. My vampire is ready to feed again.**" The figure chuckled darkly and then the screen went blank.

In the infirmary, Asuka was sitting next to her brother's prone form, hoping for him to get better, even if little to nothing had changed so far. All the others who occupied beds were sleeping as well. The half medallion around the elder Tenjoin's neck suddenly began to glow and his hands started to move towards it. "Fubuki!" she exclaimed when his eyes opened slowly.

Elsewhere the medallion around Naruto's neck begins to glow as he found himself leaping from tree to tree as he rushed to where the power from the other artifact radiated from.

Down at the edge of the lake, Manjoume and Misawa were standing in front of the unrolled carpet, while Shou and Hayato were pushing and pulling along a reluctant Osiris headmaster, who was carrying his feline companion. "Come on, Daitokuji-sensei," Shou begged. "You have to duel that vampire! I mean, you're a shadow games expert!" since Naruto had once again disappeared on them, they realized that they needed to be prepare for someone to duel in his place. 

"Yeah," Hayato agreed. "We want you to show us how cool you are, like Chronos-sensei."

"I can't duel!" Banner protested. "Please don't speak so unreasonably-_nya_! Teaching and dueling are two different things!''

"I hate to have to make you see Manjoume-San-de off, everyone.''

Misawa turned away. "Even in terms of logic, I'm next.''

"Everyone, hold up!'' Asuka announced as she and someone else was coming towards the group in a small motorboat. They stopped next to the red carpet and stepped out in the shallow water. ''Her next opponent has already been decided on remember.''

Said person got up from within the boat's confines. "This time, Camula will lose.''

'' What took you so long Uzumaki?''

''Sorry Chazz.

'For the last time its Manjoume-_San-de_!'' Manjoume replied in outrage.

''Besides,'' the two medallions sparkled around the teen's neck. ''A normal duelist wouldn't be able to defeat Camula.''

As the scene unfolded Asuka began thinking back to what happened in the hospital. 

"You're finally awake!" Asuka exclaimed, then pulled off her brother's oxygen mask.

"Asuka-nee-chan… I need to tell you something. It's about the vampire, Camula. You can't defeat her like all the others. Even among duelists of darkness she is quite ruthless. A genuine monster. "

"Nii-san,'' Asuka reacted, worried.

''Camula's probably using a cowardly technique...to stop a duel of darkness which used an item of darkness. You need an item of darkness.'' Fubuki looked at his glowing medallion half.

The flashback ended as attention was brought to the two medallions hanging around Naruto's neck. ''Even if most of us don't understand the _theory_ behind Duels of Darkness, what's happening right before our eyes is fact.'' Asuka added.

"Yeah, you're right," Manjoume muttered. ''You better not lose Osiris. I refuse to allow anyone but you defeat me.''

''Hhm? You say something?'' Naruto asked, apparently ignoring everything Manjoume said.

Everyone walked across the red carpet and into the dark and forbidding castle. "Alright Camula!" Naruto called out when they reached the room where Ryou had been defeated. "I'm here to defeat you and claim back the soul of our friends!"

The vampire woman came out onto one of the balconies. "So you have arrived?'' the woman asked in amusement. ''Are you ready to become a part of my collection?''

''Don't toy with me. Tonight it ends here.'' he said, taking out his deck.

0

Naruto: 4000

Camula: 4000

0

"My Turn! Draw!" Naruto drew a card which turned out to be Fusion. ''I activate the Spell card fusion. I fuse the monsters Frost Vixen, Disciple of Shiva, Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit, and

Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh creating Tri-elemental Vixen in attack mode.'' Naruto's tri elemental beast appeared on the field. (3100) ''I now activate Pot of Greed.'' he drew two cards. ''I place all three cards face down and end my turn.

"Wow!" Shou exclaimed. "What a way to start the duel!"

''Naruto-san is indeed starting off this duel strong,'' Misawa stated.

''He's put the match on the line right from the start, huh,'' Manjoume said.

''It appears he wants to defeat her before that cowardly card is summoned-nya.'' Daitokuji added.

Camula giggled. ''Well aren't you one with spunk? Though its going to take more then spunk to beat me. "I activate Phantom Gate." The stone archway and door rose up behind the vampire woman.

''That card.'' Naruto thought with a frown.

"You should be quite familiar of this card by word of mouth. To begin, all monsters on the field are instantly destroyed. Then I get to summon any monster you've played. If I would ever lose a duel, my soul would belong to the Mythic Demons." Camula's necklace then began to glow a little. "But, since I want to be cautious. I will once again give one of your friends the honor of being a sacrifice. Now, I wonder, whose soul should I exchange for my own?'' She looked to the side where the others were watching. The Illusion Gate opened up and black smoke came out of it, surrounding the audience and causing them to cough. "I think I might as well sacrifice them at once.''

"You cowardly wench!'' Naruto exclaimed. "Leave them out of this coward!"

"You just need to lose that's all. If you hurry towards victory then all the others will turn to dolls.''

''You...I won't let you.'' Naruto placed together the two pieces of the medallion around his neck. As soon as he did so, a bright light began to shine from the medallions. The light from both merged and amplified the power they each gave off, shining through the smoke as if it was nothing.

"What's this?'' Manjoume asked.

"Thanks to the power of the item of darkness, he was able to neutralize those powers of darkness.'' Asuka explained.

"Alright," Misawa said. "Handle the rest Naruto-san!"

The Phantom Gate's doors promptly closed, dimming and returning back to their original state. _'Thanks Fubuki-san. I'll handle the rest.' _A smirk formed on Naruto's face. ''Your attempts to usurp souls has failed. My friend's won't become your victims anymore! You have no choice, but to stop the Phantom Gate you activated.''

''Still, it would be nothing if I were to win this duel. I'll end it this turn.'' she began. ''I offer up my soul, of the proud vampire race, to the Mythic Demons to activate it!'' and of course it's ability to destroy all monsters on the field was being played. The archway's doors opened up once again and shot out a stream of purple energy which grabbed Naruto's elemental and pulled him in.

''Damnit,'' he swore.

''Next through its ability I summon Tri-elemental Vixen.'' The three elemental warrior came out through the doorway and stopped in front of Camula, though she had a darker appearance. "Next I'll summon Immortal Werewolf in attack mode." The gray furred lycanthrope rose next to the stolen monster. (1200) "Now, Tri-elemental Vixen, attack Naruto directly!" Naruto was blasted by the fire, ice, and spell attack nearly wiping out his life points. The others gasped in horror, seeing how close to defeat Naruto was. ''And now my Immortal Werewolf. Finish him off.''

''I don't think so!'' Naruto remarked as he revealed his face down card. The images was of a shinobi falling into a spike pit. ''I activate the Trap Card Shinobi Capture Trap. This trap card id a continuous trap card allowing me to select one monster on m opponents side of the field. As long as this card is face-up on my side of the field, the selected monster can not declare an attack or switch battle positions and that monster's ATK is also lowered by 700 points. When the Targeted monster is destroyed this card is destroyed as well.'' with that Immortal Werewolf's attack power dropped down to 500.

Camula looked on with suspicion. "You chose to my werewolf and not your monster's attack? No matter, upon the next turn this duel is mine.'' Camula said as she ended her turn.

0

Naruto: 900

Camula: 4000

0

Naruto merely chuckled in response. ''What's wrong? Have you been so overcome with despair you've been driven mad.

''You seem to have forgotten my other face down card?'' he asked as Camula tensed.

''Cross Victory. Once I take battle damage I can take control of the monster that inflicted the Battle damage.'' when Naruto's explanation finished Tri-Elemental Vixen returned to his side. He drew a card and ordered his Vixen to eliminate Camula's monster. Followed by summoning Masked ANBU Salamander to do an additionally 1600 attack points were of damage and playing another card face down and ending his turn.

0

Naruto: 900

Camula: 500

0

"So, that Uzumaki managed to pull it off.'' Manjoume commented.

_"I hope so! Na-no-ne!"_ the Chronos doll said.

"Clever calculation," Misawa remarked.

''This is not over! Draw!'' Camula looked at her card. ''I play Pot of Greed.'' she smirked upon seeing the two cards she drew. ''Now to show you the true terror of a vampire. With my Werewolf's monster effect I special summon a monster of the same to the field.'' another Immortal werewolf with a five hundred attack point boost was summoned. ''And now I sacrifice Immortal Werewolf to summon Vampire Lord!'' she said as the lime green haired vampire was summoned. "And now I'll remove him from play to summon forth… Vampire Genesis!" The large purple behemoth took the place of Vampire Lord. (3000)

"It's attack...'' Shou begin.

''...is 3,000.'' Hayato finished.

''Camula's killer card.'' Manjoume pointed out with a growl.

"Its attack is troublesome enough, but its special effect is worrisome as well.'' Misawa added. ''Naruto will have his work cut out for him."

"Next I activate the spell card, Genesis Crisis. Now, due to this card I will add one undead type from my deck to my hand each turn. '' she drew her card. ''Next bu discarding one undead type monster in my hand to the graveyard, Vampire Genesis can special summon a monster of the same type of a lower level from my cemetery. I discard Dragon Bone Ogre to special summon Immortal Werewolf. And now I play the spell card Creature swap. Each player must choose 1 monster they control and switch and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn.'' Camula of course chose her Immortal Werewolf and Naruto choose his ANBU monster. If Camula attacked now it would be all over. ''You never stood a chance Naruto-kun. These red of eyes saw it all. '' she taunted as her eyes glowed red. ''You can't win!"

"I'm curious. How does a monster end up being a duelist?

"I suppose I can leave you with one last tale before your demise," Camula spoke up. '' Centuries ago, vampires were a proud and peaceful race. We lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters. That is, until the dark times…until the war. No one knew who struck first, but the fighting was fierce. Neither soldier nor child was spared the horror as hatred decimated both our peoples. I, the last of my race, had no choice but to go into hiding. For years I slept in a coffin, but one time, a stranger approached, the dark power of shadow coursing through his veins. He offered me a choice, spend an eternity in my tomb, or accept his shadow charm and join his quest for the Mythic Demons. For each duelist that I would beat in battle, their soul would be mine, which I would use to resurrect my brethren. So this isn't just a mere game of turning people into dolls, but gathering the necessary pieces to revive my fallen race. With their fate on the line I can not lose. Now my monster! Wipe out his life points with Hell Vicious Blood,' the monster turned into a red mist and shot towards the Wolf on Naruto's side of the field.

''I activate the spell card Noble Tribute. For every monster I have on the field I can sacrifice them and send them to tribute to negate an attack from my opponent's monster.'' he explaining, sending both Tri-Elemental Vixen and Immortal Werewolf to the graveyard.

''You are only delaying the inevitable,'' Camula taunted as she ended her turn.

''Aniki,'' Shou said with a worried face.

''Without any cards face down or monsters on the field he's completely exposed.'' Misawa added. ''Unless Uzumaki-san pulls off that incredible ability to draw he'll be...''

''No,''Asuka cut him off with a stern. ''He won't lose.'' she added causing him to shirk back.

''O-Of course.'' he stammered, trying to collect himself from the Blue Queen's glare.

_'Naruto-kun.' _Asuka thought.

_'Here we go.'_ Naruto thought as he placed a finger on his cards. '_I just hope I was right about this combination.' _he thought as he drew the card and looked at it. _'Perfect.' _he said as he played a card in the spell/trap section. ''I play the card Upstart Shinobi.'' the image of a genin on his needs pleading to the Daimoyo was on the card. ''I can draw up to six cards. For each card I draw my opponent gains 500 life points.'' he said as he drew six cards and Camula's life points jumped up to 3.500. She cackled in glee from his move.

''Are you so desperate to cling to a means to survive you would willingly restore my life points?''

''That arrogance is becoming of a woman.'' he countered as he looked through his cards. ''This duel is over Camula.'' he said as the vampire continued to laugh at him.

''Fool, were you not paying attention to what I said earlier? My pets have been keeping an eye on all of you. I know your decks inside and out. There is nothing you can do that will surprise me!''

''Hhm, but did you little pets keep an eye on us the entire time or did you just monitor at night?'' he asked, causing her to furrow her eyes. ''Because I assure you there is two cards that you didn't prepare for.'' he said as he played a spell card. ''I use the Fusion card to fuse my two monsters, Disciple of Soul and Shinobi of Light to create the Shining Sage of the Heart.'' out of a bright, blinding light a tall man with frost white hair, wearing a white vest and pants with gold trimmings and carrying a staff.

0

Name:Shining Sage of the Heart.

Attribute: Light

Stars: 10

Type: Shinobi

Attack: 3600

Defense: 1800

Effect: Fusion summon of Disciple of Soul and Shinobi of Light When this card destroys a Dark Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

0

''A new fusion,'' Asuka noted in awe.

''Brilliant,'' Misawa also added.

''Way to go Aniki!'' Shou cheered.

''Yeah, show that batty lady who's boss.'' Hayato added.

A growl escaped from Camula's lips. ''Even if managed to summon a card I have no information on, because you increased my life points your monster is far from a killing blow.''

''Until my monster's special effect.'' Naruto countered.

''What?''

''Whenever Shining Sage of the Heart destroys a Dark Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard I can Inflict damage to my opponent's equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.'' after realization and horror stuck in Camula's eyes Naruto added. ''Well what did you expect? You kept using the same cards over and over again and my friends are going to tell me. Why wouldn't I add a trump card like this to my deck? Its common sense really. If I had fought you were, I'd probably been fucked.'' he admitted. ''Now, Shining Sage of the Heart! Destroy her Vampire Genesis.'' the gold end of Shining Sage's staff began to glow. It then shot out a series of rays and obliterating Vampire Genesis, causing Camula to cry out from the intensity of the light blast. ''This duel is over!''

Illusion Gate suddenly rose from the ground behind the defeated vampire woman. It opened its doors and a ghostly hand reached out and passed through Camula, then it closed up again and disappeared. Camula's body faded into dust, at which the Ryou doll and her necklace dropped to the ground. It then glowed with a purple aura and grew into the Obelisk in question, though he lay unconscious on the floor.

"Big bro." Shou, Misawa, Hayato, and Asuka rushed over.

Manjoume looked down and saw that Chronos was normal again and clinging to him. "I'm back na-no-ne!"

"What the-? Get offa me!"

"I'm finally out of that stinking pocket!"

The castle suddenly began to shake violently. "Let's go! No time to dick around!'' Naruto shouted as they rushed out of the castle. Having gotten out in time, everyone watched from the edge of the lake as Camula's castle crumbled into nothingness. With the last trace of it gone, the gloomy clouds overhead simply vanished, allowing for the sun to shine onto the island.

"At last, the nightmare is finally over," Asuka said.

Misawa gave Naruto Camula's necklace. " But this is just beginning. There are several more Stars member to come.'' Naruto added, as the nightmare for now was through for the time being.


	42. T Finals Begin! Asuka vs Misawa Pt 1

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0

Upon that morning Midori Hibiki and Chronos entered the Chancellor's office. For much hadn't happen int he past few days with the exception of the tournament going into its final legs. ''These eight are the students that have advanced to the finals, sir.'' Hibiki said as she placed the folder on his desk. ''The matches were picked at random.''

Samejima picked up the folder and opened it. He read the match-ups. ''Ah...so, these are the eight, huh? Oh, six out eight of them are first years as well. And with three of them Osiris! He furthered looked over the information. ''One of them is Marufuji-kun's little brother, is it?'' he asked, stroking his bad-ass beard and mustache combo.

''And to think the only other ones to fill the ranks are competitors from over-sea. Not an upper class student in sight. Goodness, how pathetic!'' Chronos added.

Hibiki chuckled. ''That means that the first years this year are at a much higher level.''

The matchups read as following.

Asuka vs Misawa. Manjoume vs David. Sho vs Reggie. Naruto vs Judai.

The match ups were played on the board for all to see as many students from the three years and dorms clamored around. ''Huh? It's loaded with First Years!'' an Obelisk blue exclaimed in outrage.

''Misawa and Manjoume are there, Like I figured.'' a female Obelisk noted.

''Dude, three Osiris! Can you believe it!'' an Osiris red asked? ''I recognize Red King Naruto-sama and Ryou-sama's little brother but whose that guy with the multi-colored hair?''

''Oh man, Miss Academia is in it as well.''

All the while David Rabb stood in the back. ''So, there are spirit-users in this tournament as well.'' he thought before taking notice of Judai. 'Hhm, that boy from red back then?'' he chuckled to himself. _'Are you serious? Someone like him is in the finals?'_

''Ah! There you are!'' the voice struck David out of his thoughts. ''I entered the finals just like you told me.'' Judai chuckled. ''But if you aren't able to make it to the final match, I can't duel you, though...''

David snorted derisively. ''Mac is in that block. It might be us from the American Academia in the finals...''

Judai merely looked clueless and responded, ''huh?''

''I won't let that happen.'' a voice said, striking into their conversation. ''I, Misawa Daichi, aim to win this tournament.'' Misawa introduced himself.

''But you'll have to get past me Misawa-san,'' Asuka stepped up, causing the Ra yellow to become flush. ''I as well aim to make it to the finals.'' she added as she took notice of the brackets. Naruto was on the other side and it went without saying their was a good chance he would make it in the finals. 'But I'll have to overcome Misawa-san and possibly, Manjoume as well.

Once more David Rabb chuckle. ''So Fubu-king's sister is here as well.'' he then noticed Shou and added. ''What a surprise. To think that even _you _made it.''

''Looks like everyone has made it,'' Mac stepped up to the small gathering. ''Can I get in your little community too?''

''Everyone?'' Judai quizzically asked as Manjoume and Naruto walked through one of the hallways. With everyone gathered they were soon led to the inner area of the arena. They were seated at a bench as the first two competitors were led up the main arena as Hibiki commentating. All the students were screaming and cheering. ''First round match of the finals! Tenjoin Asuka vs Misawa Daichi.''

Misawa was the one to go first. As this was going on Mac and David were conversing far away from the others. ''There are spirit cards in this Academia after all.'' he began, causing Mac to look up in mild surprise as she folded her arms behind her back. ''I saw an exquisite dragon spirit.''

''I see, and who do you believe is the owner of the dragon? Maybe Judai Yuki perhaps?'' she asked as David recoiled in shock.

''What do you mean? You can't mean that boy in red?'' he asked as a smug expression crossed Mac's face

''Oh my, you didn't know? Judai Yuki...he knows of spirit cards...I overheard him and the blond talking about it earlier.'' she explained as David began to think back to what happened.  
_  
'C-Come to think of it, I met him near the beach, right where the Dragon had been!_' A look of rage twisted his face. '_Damn it allll! How could I have not noticed?'  
_  
A look of contempt merely flashed over Mac's face. ''Draw! I summon Onmoraki, the demon crane of the dead, in attack mode!'' (1200) ''I place a card face-down to finish the turn!'' _Even if its against Asuka-san I will advance on. I will meet Manjoume-san in the semi-finals and finally Naruto-san in the finals._

''Draw!'' Asuka stated. Looking over her cards she paused and began to contemplate her strategy. Misawa wasn't an ordinary opponent. Asuka had went as far as to construct at least three decks in preparation for her opponents. ''I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode! I attack your Onmoraki.'' she stated as the frost attack caused the crow to crumble. '' I set two cards face down and end my turn.''

0  
Asuka: 4000  
Misawa: 3600  
0

''My turn! Draw!" Misawa stated as he drew his card. _'Asuka-san is forsaking her usual strategy with ice counters. Either way its time I began my counter attack.'_' he thought as he played his next card.


	43. T Finals Begin! Asuka vs Misawa Pt 2

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0

''Draw! I summon Onmoraki, the demon crane of the dead, in attack mode!'' (1200) ''I place a card face-down to finish the turn!'' _Even if its against Asuka-san, I will advance on. I will meet Manjoume-san in the semi-finals and finally Naruto-san in the finals._

''Draw!'' Asuka stated. Looking over her cards she paused and began to contemplate her strategy. Misawa wasn't an ordinary opponent. Asuka had went as far as to construct at least three decks in preparation for her opponents. ''I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode!'' (1600) '' I attack your Onmoraki.'' she stated as the frost attack caused the crow to crumble. '' I set two cards face down and end my turn.''

0  
Asuka: 4000  
Misawa: 3600  
0

''My turn! Draw!" Misawa stated as he drew his card. _'Asuka-san is forsaking her usual strategy with ice counters. Either way its time I began my counter attack.'_' he thought as he played his next card. ''First I attack your Cold Enchanter with Crow Tengu.'' Misawa ordered as his monster charged forward to clip the opposing monster only to have Cold Enchanter break its neck with a kick.

Asuka merely narrowed her eyes and said._ 'Just what do you have planned?'_

''Man this is going to be close.'' Shou wondered. ''Misawa-san is good but so is Asuka-san.''

Naruto didn't say anything as he just watched the duel progress.

''But that's not all. Now I activate Night Parade of One-hundred Demons! Hyaki-Yako! Hyaki-Yako's effect will special summon the Onmoraki and Crow Tengu in my Cemetery!'' Both monsters were arrived, illuminated by the aura of darkness as devil head shaped spirits emerged from a makeshift graveyard.'' he explained as his two monsters of (1200) and (1400) attack returned to the field. ''Onmoraki's effect from being summoned from the Cemetery lets me draw one card!'' Misawa stated as he drew his card, 'Mezuki'. ''Next, crow Goblin's effect from being summoned from the cemetery will let me destroy one of my opponent's monsters. Meaning your Cold Enchanter!'' he said as the crow jumped up, aura radiating from the creature as it did an evil spirit cleanse on Asuka's monster.

'Gah.'' Asuka exclaimed as her monster was destroyed. Her field was clear and free to attack.

''That now leaves your field Asuka-san and I plan on making use of this advantage.'' he said as both his monsters attacked making a sizable dent in Asuka's life points. ''I end my turn.'' he said after placing another card face down as both his resurrected monsters faded away.

0  
Asuka: 1400  
Misawa: 3500  
0

''Man, Misawa-san was going on strong.'' Hayato stated. ''But now is field is clear and Asuka-san can directly attack him.''

''Draw!" Asuka drew her next card. ''I play Pot of Greed and summon two cards.'' she stated as she drew her two cards. ''I now summon Statue of an Ice Goddess in defense mode.'' she said, as a crystal sheen, dark blue woman materialized. (1800) _'I can't afford to toy around. If I spend to long dueling Misawa I'll be forced to reveal my strategies.' _she activated another card. ''Then I activate Frozen offering. My tributing 500 life points long with a water type monster I can summon Muse of the Ice Goddess.'' this time a woman in white, with pale blue skinned was summon. She floated off the ground and was holding a golden harp as a soft, melodious tune was played by her dainty fingers. ''I now play Monster Reborn and resurrect statue of an Ice Goddess.'' she said as the monster materialized back to the field.

0  
Name: Statue of an Ice Goddess  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute:Water  
Stars:4  
Attack: 0  
Defense:1800  
Description: A statue that is an exact replica of the pagan Goddess of the Ice Statue. Made in her honor and an offering. It's beauty inspiring many ballads and poems

Name: Muse of the Ice Goddess  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 1900  
Effect: By Tributing 500 life points the controller of the card can sacrifice a monster on their side of the field and do a third of Muse of the Ice Goddess attack points in direct damage to their opponent's life points.  
0

A nervous sweat rolled down Misawa's head. Whatever Asuka's monster effect was it must have been particular nasty for her to tribute her life points to summon a monster with no attack points.

''I now activate Muse of the Ice Goddess's special ability. By tributing 500 life points I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field to do half my monster's attack in direct life point damage.'' she finished before ordering her monster to activate its special ability following up with a normal attack. ''I placed two cards face down and end my turn.''

0  
Asuka: 400  
Misawa: 50  
0

Misawa began pondering what he was going to do as he stared down Asuka's monster. _'Asuka-san doesn't have any more life points to activate her monster's special ability, but with 2300 attack points its still quite formidable. Not to mention her face down card. If I just special summon Crow Tengu with Mezuki's effect I could destroy Muse of the Ice Goddes, and attack her directly, with that I have a chance of winning. Though there is still Asuka-san's reverse card. If its an attack-negation card I'll lose.' _he thought as he pondered his move. 'I have two apparitions in my cemetery at the moment. '_Judgement of Enma! I have two yokai apparitions and need three more. I have to be patient for awhile._' he thought as he set a card face down. ''I summon Gozuki-, the steer-headed demon, in defense mode!" out of a flash a muscular bipedal bull with a loin cloth and massive hammer strapped to his back appeared. ''Gozuki's effect! Once during my turn, I can send a Yokai apparition from my deck into my cemetery. I end my turn.''

Asuka looked down at her hand. _''I have to be cautious. My life points are too low to pull off any risky moves.'' _she thought as she set a card face down. ''I summon Ice Nogitsune in defense mode (1400) and end my turn.''

A tiny grin broke out on Misawa's face. 'What luck.' he thought as he drew another card. He once more sent another monster to the cemetery. ''I place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn.''

Asuka drew her next card. '_Perfect' _she thought. ''I tribute summon Ice Nogitsune and summon Empress's Lieutenant in attack mode.'' (2200) ''Now I attack Gozuki with it!'' the monster was frozen and cleaved in two.

''_And that makes five.''_ _M_isawa thought as he shielded himself.

''Now my Muse attacks you directly!'' Asuka ordered.

''Reverse card open!'' Misawa revealed his Negate attack to disable Asuka's attack.

''Hhm, I have no choice but to end my turn.'' Asuka stated as she placed another card face down.

'Misawa drew a card and placed another one face down. ''I end my turn.''

''Draw.'' Asuka said as she drew another card. 'This ritual...I just might have too.' she thought. ''Now I activate my face down card Icy Reception. It allows me to special summon one Water attribute monster from my graveyard for a single turn. ''

''I won't let that happen!'' Misawa declared as he played his face down card. ''Reverse card, Open! Judgement of Enma!'' an apparition of a daimoyo like figure with a long thick beard appeared. '' The Great King, Enma, Judges of Hell, negates the special summoning of an enemy monster, and destroys it!'' he said as Asuka's summoned monster was incinerated. ''And, by removing five yokai apparitions in my cemetery, I special summon Enma's Apostle from my deck!''

A red skinned horned Ogre with shoulder plates and an a spike club was summoned. (2800)

''No way!'' Shou exclaimed from up above the stands.

''He is herald as Ra Yellow's best duelist.'' Hayato reminded.

''Asuka can't be counted out yet.'' Naruto added as Misawa continued his move.

''Also, when Red Ogre is summoned, by sending my hand to the cemetery...It can destroy a number of cards on the field equal to what I sent to the cemetery. I send four cards to the cemetery meaning I can destroy your two monsters and face down cards.'' Misawa stated as he used his hand to obliterate Asuka's monsters and two of her face down cards.

''I activate my face down card Icicle Barrage.'' (Thank you guy who made this card. Forgot your name though. ''For each monster you destroyed this turn I can place one ice counter on your monster. And that means your monster now has two Ice counters.'' she said following with activating her other face down card.  
_  
'Amazing...simply amazing.'_ Misawa thought in awe._ 'Even now she is fighting to win.'_

''Are you going to make another move Misawa-san or are you done?'' it had gone on nearly three minutes and that had Asuka wondering if Misawa was spacing out, which was completely unlike him.

''W-What? Of course,'' he responded slightly flustered. ''I end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Asuka drew her next card. ''I summon Foxfish in defense mode and end my turn.'' (700) it was all set. This next turn was going to end it all.

''Draw!'' Misawa stated as he drew his next card. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox. _ 'Asuka-san's face down card. It still might be a negation card. If that's the case I better trigger it now. Worse case scenario I'll lose my Enma's Apostle, but that'll leave her clear for a direct attack from my Nurikabe.''_he cleared his head. No choice but to risk it. ''Now I attack with Enma's Apostle.'' Misawa ordered.

''I activate my face down card. Token for the Ice Empress.'' she said revealing the Contiguous spell card. ''Since you're attacking monster has two ice counters I can summon two Ice Golems in defense mode. Their defense and offense is half of whatever the attacking monster is.'' Two large blue golems of ice were summoned. (1300) ''As a result Red Orge only destroys one.

''In that case, I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn.'' Misawa decided.

Asuka drew her card and went over the cards in her hand. She looked up and began speaking, ''You are a worthy opponent Misawa. But I didn't come this far to fail.'' she said. ''I tribute Foxfish and my Large blue golden of Ice to summon the Empress's Beast.'' she stated as the large and majestic beast appeared and towered over Misawa's monster. _'I can't stop. I have to keep going. Keep going until I win.' _she said as she raised her hand. ''Now Empress's Beast attack his Red Ogre.''

Misawa's head inclined in a resignation of defeat. His Red Ogre had been reduced to ice chunks as his life points were reduced to zero. ''That was...a great duel.'' Asuka said, extending her hand.

Misawa shook her hand. ''Y-You were absolutely splendid. I suppose keeping that deck in storage wasn't the best idea.'' the cheers of the fellow students echoed throughout the stadium as the announcement that Asuka was advancing to the Semi-Finals was made.

''We will now begin the second round of the finals! Both participants come on out on stage.''

As Manjoume entered the arena many students cheered for him. Both Manjoume and David, looking smug entered the arena. ''Manjoume-san, let me tell you this before we start the duel. The duel that's about to begin will be a duel like none you've ever experienced. So, try keeping me entertained by writhing in pain.''

''Just what are you going on about?'' Manjoume challenged as David cackled.

''You'll know soon enough...now then...let's begin.''

DUEL!

0  
Chapter End  
0

Next time! Duels of Darkness! Shine Light and Darkness Dragon.

0  
cards  
0

Trap Card: Token for the Ice Empress

Card Type: Continuous

Effect: This card can only be activated if your opponent's attacking monster  
has one or more 'Frozen' counters on it. Remove those counters from it and  
summon a 'Ice Golem' (Aqua type, 3 star, Water attribute, Atk:? Def?) for each  
counter removed. The attack and defense of these tokens are half of the  
monster whose counters were removed.

Trap Card: Token for the Ice Empress

Card Type: Continuous

Effect: This card can only be activated if your opponent's attacking monster  
has one or more 'Frozen' counters on it. Remove those counters from it and  
summon a 'Ice Golem' (Aqua type, 3 star, Water attribute, Atk:? Def?) for each  
counter removed. The attack and defense of these tokens are half of the  
monster whose counters were removed.

Trap Card: Icicle Barrage

Card Type: Normal

Effect: Place one 'Frozen' counter on your opponent's monster(s) for each monster they destroyed the turn this card was activated.


	44. The Light piercing through Darkness!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0

''My turn!'' David said as he drew a card and held it sideways. 'I will lead off. Now, then, let's begin.''he continued as the earring on his right ear began to shine ominously and the power of darkness filling throughout the arena.

Naruto, Asuka, Judai, Manjoume, Hibiki and Hayato immediately sensed it. Darkness began to filled the arena, only taking noticed by those observant or sensitive to the dark ways. A Duel of Darkness had begun.  
_  
''W-What is this? A Duel of Darkness? Damnit! Could Rabb be the Third Stars member? How could we have not anticipated this?'_' Manjoume wondered as a cold sweat broke out on his face.

_'I-Is this a Duel of Darkness?''_ Judai wondered.

David inwardly chuckled. '_This surge of intensity and Euphoria. They're irresistible.'  
_

''I summon quantity in defense mode!'' a humanoid shaped machine appeared. (500) ''I place a card face-down and end my turn.''

''Draw!"' Manjoume summoned his next monster. ''I summon shine dragon in attack mode.'' the four star bright monster summoned with intensity. (1400)

David Rabb played his trap. ''Reverse card, open! Scrapyard!'' he then began explaining the card. ''This sends one card with the same name as a machine-type on my side of the field from my deck tot he cemetery! '' he picked out two cards. ''I send two quantity in my deck to the cemetery.'' with that three monsters were in the graveyard and Manjoume ended his turn. David drew his next card. ''I summon Quality in defense mode.'' (1500) ''I place a card face down and end my turn.''

''For someone so cocky you seem to be stressing defense.'' Manjoume pointed out.

David chortle, ''...you'll know soon enough.''

Manjoume began his turn. ''Draw! I sacrifice Shine Dragon to summon a monster!'' this time a larger winged beast was summon. ''Genesic Dragon.'' (2200) ''Genesic Dragon's effect! It reduces the attack or defense of an opponent's monster by 500 points...but...I have no need for it now...ATTACK!'' Manjoume ordered his monster. ''Strong Fireshot.'' David's monsters were lit ablaze by the fiery breath of the monster.

''Quality's effect activates! When quality is sent to the cemetery it special summons as many Quantity in my cemetery as possible!'' the three monsters flicker to life via special summon. ''Then, I open my reverse card! The permanent magic, special coating body! Any quantity that are special summoned cannot be destroyed by battle!'' Rabb chuckled.

''Again with your weakling monsters?'' Manjooume placed down his next face down. ''I end my turn.''

'Draw!' _So, then...it's about time you writhe in agony for me.' _he played his next card. ''I activate a spell card from my hand. Sniper mode! It lets level three or lower machine-types attack the opposing player directly. My quantity are all level one. The three of them can attack directly.'' he finished as a low growl escaped Manjoume's lips.

''The duel that's about to continue will be a duel like none you've ever experienced. So try keeping me entertained by writhing in pain.''

After the first shot of the Quantity Manjoume writhed in pain. Clutching his wound a damp and warm wet substance covered his hand. Upon checking his hand he was in shock. _ ' monster's suppose to be a projection...could he have...?''  
_

Manjoume collapsed to the ground in pain from his injuries. ''Oh, come now. Don't collapse one me. I still have one more creature left. **Amuse me some more!''**

''Manjoume! Don't you dare lose to someone like him!'' Naruto's voice echoed throughout the arena.

_'Bastard...of course I won't lose to someone such as this.'_ Manjoume stubbornly thought. Ignoring the voices, as well as Professor Hibiki's concern Manjoume pushed himself to his fee_t.'Light and Darkness! You and me are of same mind and body! As long as you're here, I have nothing to fear of this Duel of Darkness...why is why I'm to win!''_

Manjoume's turn soon came around. '_'Those three monsters. Their attack powers are no big deal...but the issue lies with that permanent magic card. As long as he has that, them being destroyed by battle won't count...he'll use them as pieces for a sacrifice summon of a high-level monster. And, when in defense mode, they're an impenetrable wall for their player. But, they're in attack mode now, so any damage will connect with him! Here's my chance to lay into him! I'll wipe that smirk clean off his face!''_ Manjoume summons his next monster. ''I summon Bomb Dragon in attack mode!'' true to its name it was a monster covered with bombs strewed from its body. ''Next, I open my reverse card! Dragon Evolution By sacrificing a Dragon on my field, this will special summon A dragon one level higher than the sacrifice's! I sacrifice my level six Genesic Dragon to summon a level seven dragon from my hand! I summon Hurricane Dragon!'' (2200) ''Hurricane Dragon's effect! By halving its attack power...it can attack all of my opponent's monsters!''

The smug look on Rabb's face fell. ''W-What was that?''

''Time for you to experience some pain! Bomb dragon, now! Plus hurricane has its effect activated. Attack all of his monsters!" the twister from its attack swept through all the monsters.

Despite it all Rabb began chuckling again.

0  
Manjoume: 4000  
David: 1200  
0

''Now you've done it.'' he stated as bits of him seem to disappear in darkness. ''Who'd imagine I'd take this much damage. However, I consider this little bit of fear. to be the greatest pleasure there is.''

'Hmph' Mackenzie snorted derisively. '_Impulsive fool. What is he doing?'_

Manjoume placed two cards down and ended his turn.

David drew another card and chortle. ''Well, I'm getting told its about time to wrap this up. I wanted to enjoy this a little while longer, but it can't be helped. I sacrifice both of my quantities to summon my monster. Come to me. THE BIG SATURN!'' A large planetary monster appeared with twenty-eight hundred attack points. ''Well, now you're on the receiving end, but will you be able to handle this? Only with Saturn's true attack...can I be satisfied.'' he activated Saturn's effect. ''By discarding one card in my hand and playing 1000 life points Saturn will change modes for this turn!" its formed converged and chained into a war machine upping its attack power to 3800.

''A-An attack of 3800?'' Manjoume mumbled, startled.

''David has won,'' Mackenzie decided.  
_  
'If Saturn destroys his Bomb Dragon Manjoume will be left with 200 life points...but...that'll be when his bomb's effect will decrease Saturn's attack by power. Either way, Manjoume doesn't stand a chance...however...its not worth taking any more risks...that's right...I want to see more! More of that suffering!_' ''Here I go! I use Saturn to attack Hurricane!'

Beams of energy short forward and Manjoume activated his reverse card in just in time.

'Hehehehe...I switch Quantity to defense mode and end my turn.'' the smoke cleared and revealed Manjoume's monster was unharmed. ''You're monster...how is it still there?''

''I activated my rap card, Staunch opposition...this effect targeted your attack over to Bomb Dragon's power to drop by 300. ''

''But, that still brought your lifepoints down to 200. You've driven yourself into a c orner it seems.'' he argued.

''Same applies yo you. On my turn before I draw, I'll open this reverse card. '' Manjoume was ready. 'Alighting dragon. It'll special summon a level four or lower dragon from my hand. I special summon the prayer dragon in my hand!'' with that Manjoume no longer had any cards in his hand.

''What are you up to, not drawing like that? Now your hand is empty, you're leaving this entire draw up to fate, are you?''

Manjoume didn't answer. 'I can sense it...Yes...I can sense you.''

The top card on Manjoume's deck began to glow and Naruto's eyes widened in interest.'Destiny draw.' he immediately thought.

''Draw!'' Manjoume sacrificed his two monsters. ''Appear now..Light and Darkness Dragon! ''

_''W-What_?'' David thought in outrage. _'That dragon I saw back then...impossible. That's the dragon spirit I saw in the preliminaries. Manjoume's the one who had it.'_

'Judai's Kurinoh spirit was the one we've been after. So what's going? .' Mackenzie thought.

Elsewhere a figured in darkness slammed his hands on the desk in outrage, having witness everything from Mac's earrings. _**''That's impossible...that couldn't be..**_.'' hastily moving up the chair behind him fell back with a solid thud. _**''The feather of Ma'at. Those accursed scoundrels, they even left something like that behind. Did they? To what ends did they got to stop my plan?''**_

Meanwhile back at the duel the bit of darkness harboring in David's soul was expelled. Along with that the veil of darkness as well.  
_  
'That's right, when we fight together, we can beat any fear..._' ''Light and Darkness! Make this Darkness be gone!' the Dragon's mighty breath obliterated the Saturn, destroying Rabb's rings and depleting the rest of his life points. And with that Manjoume was declared the winner.

'Hmph...' Mackenzie thought.'_Who would have thought that David would lose...he never follows through, as always, he got what he deserved. The end of a loser of a duel of darkness, I'm betting he never imagined, that he himself would be the one to through it.'' _she thought as Rabb collapsed.

''Bring a stretcher here! Get him to the infirmary at once!'' Hibiki ordered as several medical officers came to the field with a stretcher.

''Please inform Ayukawa-sensei of this.'' Samejima asked Chronos.

''Understood, sir.'__

'That man...he knew of spirit cards. This whole thing, a Duel of Darkness happening right under our nose.' then something Rabb said struck her. Something that reminded her of the mysterious conditions around her brother Koyou's coma. And upon noticing the earring it didn't her long to connect more of the pieces and locks eyes with Reggie, who also had the same earring.

Though Reggie was also putting together the pieces once noticing the teacher's stare. _'...Hibiki was the name. I see, she must be related to Koyou Hibiki.'  
_  
Once the field was clear and a brief secession was given it was time for the next match was given. ''The third match of the finals have begun. Will Mackenizie Reggie and Marufuji Shou please come down to the arena.''


	45. Naruto VS Judai: Destiny's Heroes!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0  
''Duel start!'' Chronos annouced as Naruto and Judai's lifepoints popped up on the viewing screen.

''Here goes! Starting with my turn!'' Judai drew a card. ''Draw! I place one card face-down ad I summon Knospe in defense mode!'' he said as he summoned a plant monster with tulips as a head and hands. ''I end my turn!'' (1000)

''You had to be better then that Judai. Don't think I've just been slacking off.'' Naruto remarked as he summoned a monster. ''I summon Masked ANBU otter in attack mode.'' (1500) An otter mask kunoichi aappeared. ''Now attack Knospe!'' a mist covered the field as the monster soon fell apart from being sliced into pieces.

''I place three cards face down and end my turn.'' Naruto finished.

''Draw!'' Judai said as he looked at the card in his hand. It was Elemental Hero Forestman. 'Alright!' he thought. ''Alright Naruto I'm coming right at you!'' he stated as he summoned his monster. ''I summon Elemental Hero Forestman! Next...I activate a magic from my hand. Miracle Fusion! I remove my Forestman and the Knospe in my cemetery to summon Elemental Hero Gaia!'' a massive golem sized armored monster appeared. (2200)

''Wow, this Yuuki kid is good.'' Hayato stated.

Though Judai was far from done. ''Gaia's effect activates! When summoned, it halves the attack of an opponent's monster and absorbs it!''

Masked ANBU Otter: 1500 to 750  
Gaia: 2200 to 2950

''Here goes! Gaia attack Masked ANBU Otter! Contineal Hammer!''

''I activate my face down card. Trap Explosive Seal '' the image on the card was that of a shinobi being caught in an explosion. ''As long as I have a shinobi monster on my side of the field I can activate this card. It destroys the attacking monster.''  
_  
'Damnit,'_ Judai thought. ''Reverse card, open! Rookie Fight!' the image was that of a scraggly creature fighting an armored wearing, axe bearing monster. ''When a monster on my field is sent to the Cemetery...this'll special summon a level three or lower Elemental Hero from my deck!'' he picked out a Hero from amongst his cards.

''I special summon Elemental hero Ice Edge from my deck in defense mode!'' a diamond armored monster appeared. ''Ice Edge isn't affected by level four or higher monster effects. And it can't be destroyed in battle by them either! I place a card face-down to end my turn!''

''Trying to buy some time Judai? You don't have that luxury.'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''I play the Pot of greed card. Now I summon Ame Orphan Nagato in attack mode.'' the twelve year old form of Nagato appeared. (1200) ''I now activate the card Ultimate Offering. By tributing 500 life points I can summon another monster and I summon Ame Orphan Konan.'' the blue haired form of twelve year old Konan appeared on the field. ''I now activate Loss of a friend. By Tributing Ame Orphan Nagato along with another Ame Orphan card I can summon Nagato: The Rin'ngen Weilder.'' both monster vanished as the form of Nagato with the Rin'ngen activated appeared. (2600) ''I end my turn!''

0  
Naruto: 3500  
Judai: 4000  
0

''Whoa!'' Shou gasped in awe. ''I never seen Aniki use those cards before.''

Misawa nodded,''It appears that Naruto-san is pulling out all the stops. It looks like we might be seeing the true power of his deck soon.''

Asuka glanced down at the deck in her hand. _'His true power?'_

Judai drew his card. '_What's up with that weird card? What does he have in mind? I don't have a card in my hand that can make a breakthrough in this situation. I've gotta turn this situation around and defeat that monster.' he thought as he glanced down at his drawn card and try to figure something out. I guess I have to play this. It may add cards to Naruto's hands as well, but...I'll just have to stake my bet on this card for the time being. ' _Judai activated his card. ''I activate the spell card, Spellbooks Within the Pot. Both players draw three cards.'' after that Judai drew three cards, netting one of his most valuable cards, Fusion.

Naruto glanced down at the card in his hand. 'So, its finally time?'

''Here goes! I activate fusion from my hand! By sacrificing Ice Edge and The Ocean from my hand to summon the Ice Hero Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!'' A large armored Hero with a white cloak appeared as shards of ice and snowflakes fell.

Manjoume's eyes widen. 'That Elemental Hero, it's...Hibiki Pro's Mightest Hero.'

''One of the monster entrusted to you. Hibiki's deck.'' Naruto admitted much to the surprise of several people. ''Even that deck won't win. This deck...this deck was built with the express purpose of overcoming that deck.''

Naruto wasn't the only one thinking of the past. Manjoume too was recalling a time from his childhood. The time he saw Koyo Hibiki became the new champion after Yugi, Kaiba and the other previous generation champions semi-retired. And he remembered the moment he recieved Light and Darkness Dragon from the man and the vow he made.

''I activate a spell card from my hand, Element Change. On this turn, all monsters out on the field change to a single attribute! And the Attribute I choose is water!''

Naruto narrowed his eyes. ''Hhm, I suppose I shouldn't have written you off so quickly.''

''This time I'll win!'' Judai said confidently. ''Absolute Zero's effect activates! For each water attribute monster aside from Zero on the field Zero's attack power increases by 500 points!'' (2500 to 3000) 'Here goes! Absolute Zero attacks darkend Freezing at moment!'' the monster charged forward and cleaved through Naruto's frozen monster. ''Awright! I place a card face down and end my turn!''  
_  
''Awesome!''_

''Whoa that new guy is good!''

''Why is Uzumaki having so much trouble?''  
  
0  
Naruto: 3100  
Judai: 4000  
0

''Don't celebrate so early!'' Naruto remarked as he drew his card then activated his face down card, Premature Burial. ''First I revive Nagato: The Rin'nengan Wielder!'' he said as his monster materalized. ''Now I tribute Nagato: The Rin'negan Wielder to summon the Deva Path.'' the monster wad replaced with pierced, orange skinned Yahiko. (3750)

_''Holy hell!''_

''Do you see its attack points?''

''Dude! How does he find monsters like that?''

Judai only stared up in awe. ''Aaw man! So cool!''

''My Deva Path can not be normal or set summon. I can only tribute Nagato: Ringegan Weilder or by Animal Path's ability. Though with this monster out I can't summon any other monster, but Path monsters. He has two special abilities but I'll let you know what happens when I activate them. Now! Attack Deva Path! Shinra Tensei!'' the burst of gravity shot forward at the monster, destroying it just as Judai activated his face down card.

''Remnant Memory! I remove both the Ocean and Ice Edge in my cemetery. Damage I would have recieved is reduced to zero for the turn.''

''Hhmph. I place one card face down and end my turn!''

0  
Naruto: 2300  
Judai: 4000  
0

''Oh man! I've never seen Aniki fight anyone with him losing lifepoints and without them taking any damage.'' Shou said with worry.

''Yeah, but its not like that guy can do anything.'' Hayato pointed out.''Do you see the attack power on his monster?''

''My turn! Draw!'' Judai stated. '_T-This is...Koyou-san's!' Judai thought. _Judai closed his eyes_. 'He only dueled with me seriously just once! But...with that one duel...I decided on my future. I decided that I would be a duelist!'_ Judai played his card. ''I activate parallel world fusion from my hand! It will removal fuse the Ocean and Forestman that were removed from the game! '' a blinding light field the arena as a great power was summoned. Everyone covered their eyes as the light died down. ''Elemental Hero Earth!'' (2500) ''But I'm not done. I activate the card Monster Reborn and I resurrect Elemental Hero Aboslute Zero!''

Naruto scowled upon realizing just what Judai was going to do. As expected he activated Terra Firma's attack and sacrificed the Ocean and added its attack points to Terra Firma's.

Naruto could just as easily activated Deva Path's ability to discard one card and negate Judai's monster attack, but he needed the necessary sacrifices for his trump card.

''I place a card down and end my turn!''

0  
Naruto: 1150  
Judai: 4000  
0

Naruto placed his hand on top of his deck and slowly drew a card. '_Here I go.' _ ''I play the card Swords of Revealing Light! You're monster won't be able to attack for three turns and I summon Ember Vixen in defense mode and end my tur...'' (800)

''Not so fast!'' Judai activated his face down card. _'There's no way you would have let a monster that powerful die for no reason. You were stalling for something, but I won't let you.' _''Reverse card, open! Earth Gravity!''

Naruto quietly swore.

''Earth Gravity! All level four or lower enemy monsters will attack Earth It switches any monster on your side of the field with level four or lower toa ttack mode!''  
_  
''Damnit. Judai has grown much better since I last saw him. Since when he did develop this level of skill? If I don't draw that card next I'll lose.''_

Naruto watched as his monster was destroye dand his life points took another big hit.

0  
Naruto: 150  
Judai: 4000  
0

''Alright! How's that Naruto? Without any sacrifices you can't bring out your ace!''

Naruto merely chuckled. ''I'll give you this Judai. You've been one of the greatest challenges I've had in a long time. I hate to admit it, but I just might lose this one, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose.''

From the sidelines the others watched. ''No, Aniki, he, is he going to lose?'' Shou asked.

''No...its still soon to tell.'' Misawa decided. ''It appears Naruto is going for his Ace. If that face down card of his protects his from Yuuki-san's next attack he might be able to make combat.''  
_  
''Naruto-kun, don't lose.'_' Asuka silenty thought.

Judai activated his next card, Hero inheritance. When there are two or more level four or higher heroes in the Cemetery, the user can draw three cards! With the level four or higher Gaia and Zero in the Cemetery he could draw three cards. Though despite the draw none of the cards was a monster. ''I end my turn!'' _Darn, so close._

''A-Aniki made it past.'' Shout said in relief.

Naruto drew his card. ''I activate graceful charity. I draw three cards.'' he said and upon seeing what he drew he smiled. ''Judai, you've gotten so strong; almost there kid, but you're not there yet.'' Naruto said as he discarded two of the cards. ''I activate my face down card Fusion. '' he said as he sent two additional cards to the Graveyard. ''I fuse Kyuubi no Kitsune of Yin and Kyuubi no Kitsune of Yang to fusion summon my signature monster. Awaken once more...'' he said as a burst of crimson energy radiated from the card and filled the field. Everyone could only watch in fascination and awe as a massive figure materliated from the card. The first hing seen was nine, long crimson tails gently flailing in the air. The next thing seen was crimson eyes and finally the massive figure could be seen. ''Kyuubi no Yoko!'' (4500)

00  
Chapter End  
00

Yeah, I know. So yeah, people have been asking for fourty chapters. Here is Kyuubi no Yoko.

00000  
Cards Used

000000

Nagato: The Rin'negan wielder.  
Stars:6  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute:Divine  
Attack: 2200  
Defemse: 1400  
Effect: This monster can only be Ritual summoned by the ritual card 'Loss of a Friend!" Tribute Ame Orphan Nagato and another monster from the hand or field to summon this monster. This monster can not be destroyed in battle. Each turn add one chakra counter to this monster until a maximum of three is gain. Then treat this monster as a maximum of three sacrifices for a Six Paths of Pein Monster.

Ame Orphan Nagato

Stars:3  
Type: Shinobi:  
Attribute:N/A  
Attack: 1100  
Defense:1100  
Effect/Description: One of the children orphaned by a Shinobi War baring a legendary eye tech. Special summon to the field if Ame Orphan Yahiko is sent to the graveyard.

Ame Orphan Yahiko  
Stars: 3  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Water  
Attack: 1300  
Defense: 800  
Description: A boy with aspiring dreams of leadership and peace. His life triggers a set ofe vents leading to a greater destiny.

Ame Orphan Konan  
Stars: 3  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: N/A  
Attack: 900  
Defense: 1300  
Description: A young girl who struggles to survive the hardships of her country. She carries a seed of hope, living to see a world without Darkness.


	46. The Victor! Semi Finals commence!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

4/26

0

I've been going back and forth with so many things and I've been making some hard decisions. For all of you who have stayed with me I want to say thank you. I realize its difficult for some of you to make sense of what the hell is going on so I'm going to each story and giving you a breakdown of what's happening with the particular plot of each story and hoping to explain some things.

One of the things I'm doing is bringing back main characters from each series crossed and adding some development. (Well a few exceptions.) For those who want an idea who want an exact estimate on the Harem and other things like that I'll be getting to that soon. Anyway I am in fact adding new data to these chapters and clearing up some things. Another thing I wanted to do was trim the Harem numbers a bit.

-Changes/Explanations-

Judai is still actually the true Haou, but Naruto has merely syphoned some of his power and is playing the role to draw attention. He is a reprensentative until Judai is ready to claim his birth-right. (Some things were muddled during a time travel incident.)

Naruto and Yubel have had a love affair, but the latter might end up with Judai. (That's never really done. 90 percent of relationships are always seem permanent in fanfiction/shounen/harem manga/anime settings for main characters. You know, the whole highschool first romance lasting forever cliche. I'm trying to add some flavor, you know, showing that their can be women involved with Naruto, but decide in the end he's not the one for them.

At end of the chapter made a progress Chart of sorts.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto drew his card. ''I activate graceful charity. I draw three cards.'' he said and upon seeing what he drew he smiled. ''Judai, you've gotten so strong; almost there kid, but you're not there yet.'' Naruto said as he discarded two of the cards. ''I activate my face down card Fusion. '' he said as he sent two additional cards to the Graveyard. ''I fuse Kyuubi no Kitsune of Yin and Kyuubi no Kitsune of Yang to fusion summon my signature monster. Awaken once more...'' he said as a burst of crimson energy radiated from the card and filled the field. Everyone could only watch in fascination and awe as a massive figure materliated from the card. The first hing seen was nine, long crimson tails gently flailing in the air. The next thing seen was crimson eyes and finally the massive figure could be seen. ''Kyuubi no Yoko!'' (4500) The massive Kitsune stood over Naruto look quite impressive. 'This is where we turn things around Kurama.' Naruto thought. ''Now! Destroy Terra Firma with Bijuu Dama!'' the massive creature crouched over as a massive amount of power gathered in its mouth before firing a condense ball of energy obliterating Terra Firming

0  
Judai: 2000  
Naruto: 150  
0

''Way to go Aniki!'' Shou cheered.

''I-It's mind boggling. To think Naruto-san had a card of such power.'' Misawa said in awe.

''I play the Quick Play spell card Last Draw! I can only activate this card when I have less than 500 life points and my opponent more than 1,000. I draw three cards and at the end of my turn I must discard three cards. If I can't I take 500 life points wortht of damage.'' he said as he drew three cards. He then sent three cards to the graveyard and placed one face down. ''I end my turn! No matter what Judai next turn this duel is going to end for one of us.''

''My turn!'' Judai said as he placed his fingers over his deck. '_He's right! I don't have anything that can stand up to that monster in a straight on battle. Unless I draw a monster on this draw...I'm gonna lose!''_he throught. ''DRAW!'' he said as the card glow just before he drew it. Judai looked at the card, Winged Kuriboh. ''I place one face down and I summon this monster! I summoned Winged Kuriboh! I end my turn!" (300)

''I see!'' Naruto remarked. _ 'Winged Kuriboh. Evolutionary Wings? Damnit, he called upon the powers of destiny again and I don't have anything.' _he thought as he placed his fingers on his deck._ 'I only have one chance_!' he thought and drew a card. ''First I move Disciple of Ifrit in my Graveyard from play. Then I place a card face down and I attack your Winged Kuriboh with my Kyuubi.'' Naruto stated.

As expected Judai played Evoluntiary wings and Kuriboh's power jumped up to 3,000. ''LV10's special ability. By sacrificing itself, it destroys any enemy monsters! It inflicts damage equal to the attack power of those monsters on the opponent!

''This is where it ends!" Naruto said as he countered by revealing his face down card. ''I activateWicked Kitsune Illusion! When my opponent uses a monster effect or spell card that targets my monsters I can sacrifice a Kitsune Monster to negate it and I chose Kyuubi no Yoko.'' he said as his monster glowed brightly and formed into a sphere before shooting right through Winged Kuriboh and destroying Evoluntionary Wings. ''I now activate one of my monster's effects. When its sent to the graveyard I can summon a monster with the name Kyuubi in it and I summon Kyuubi's Disciple.'' Naruto said as he drew and played a card.

''N-NO WAY!'' Judai gasped.

This time a six-tailed Kitsune was summoned to the field. (2000) ''Now my monster attack!'' Naruto ordered as six flames materalized on top of the Kitsune's tails. The six balls of fire shot forward and nailed Judai head on. Judai dropped to his knees, shocked that he lost after coming so close.

''The winner is first year Osiris! Uzumaki Naruto!'' Chronos announced.

Naruto watched as Judai conversed with his partner.

''I'll duel you anytime Judai. Until then, get stronger.'' Naruto stated as he walked over to where the others were, eager to congraulate him. A few moments later Chancellor Samejima's voices echoed over the intercomm.  
**  
''There has been a slight change! America resident Reggie Mackenzie wishes to withdraw. We will take a half hour intermission before we continue with the semi-finals. That will be all.''**

Several students began complaining and making unsavory remarks at the annoucement. Others were boasting that the America student got scared and how this Academia was the best. For whatever reason Winged Kuriboh seemed to be informing Judai something. '**'**_**That student. A dark power is around her.''** _he turned to the voice, it was none other then Dark Magician Girl. _**''Are you going to stop her?''**_

_''No,'_' Naruto mentally told her. ''_Whatever is going on concerns Judai and Hibiki.''_ he informed her, noticing the woman still hadn't returned. ''_Word has been going around about some unoffical building under construction. Several students have been going to help and talking about some weird animal woman. The Chancellor was right, this tournament has proven quite the distraction. I'll depend on Judai and Hibiki to handle this other threat while I focus on the one's I'm currently dealing with.'' _and with a smile he added. ''_Judai is much stronger than he used to be and Hibiki-san is only person who I have been unable to conquer in a duel. They can handle themselves.'' _he thought as he went over to join the others. Next match was going to be Manjoume vs Asuka and it was going to be a hell of a match.

00  
Chapter End  
00

Chapter Preview Title: Asuka vs Manjoume! The Empress vs Light and Darkness!

00000  
Cards Used

000000

Name: Kyuubi's Disciple  
Stars: 4  
Attribute:Fire  
Attack: 2,000  
Defense: 150  
Description: A feral and fericious beast boasting tremendous attack power and powerful flames. Its sole ambition in life is to surpass the Kyuubi no Yoko in power.

000

Stats

000

Wives

Anzu Mazaki-Uzumaki

Mai Kujaku-Uzumaki

Vivian Wong-Uzumaki

Lucia Crawford-Uzumaki

0

Spirits

Yubel

Dark Magician Girl (Mana)

0

Consorts-

Isis (Ishizu)

Asuka Tenjouin

0

Servants-

Guardian Baou

Skilled White Magigican

Chaos Sorcerer

Skilled Dark Magician

Demise, King of Armageddon

Skull Knight

0

Allies

0

Yugi Muto

Grandpa Muto

Pegasus

Rebecca Hopkins-Muto

Jonuichi Katsuya

Hikari Muto-Katsuya

Hiroto Honda

**Miho Nosaka**-Honda

Seto Kaiba (Tolerated)

Mokuba Kaiba

Kisara Kaiba

Marik Ishtar

Rishid Ishtar

Shadi

Bakura

Momoe Hamaguchi

Junko Makurada

Midori Hibiki

Koyo Hibiki

Ayukawa Emi

Samejima

Sho Marufuji

Jun Manjoume

Daichi Misawa

Principal Samejima

Daitokuji-Sensei

Chronos De Medici (?)

Ryo Marufuji

Sara

Shizuka

0

Enemies Defeated

Titan

Nightshroud

Camula

0

Threats

Mysterious American Students (?)

Five Remaining Stars Members

Unknown Threat

000

Objects Obtained

000

Kitsune Deck

E.N. Deck

Sky Dragon Osiris

Osiris School Uniform and Text Books

Thirty Thousand Domino

00

Yet to Obtain

00

God Obelisk-In Possession of Asuka Tenjouin

Winged God Ra-Unknown

00

Area Control

00

Dorm Area


	47. Empress VS Light and Darkness!

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0

"We will now, without delay, begin the first match of the semi-finals! Jun Manjoume, Asuka Tenjouin, please come up now!" The cheering in the stands was deafening, with half cheering for Asuka and the other half cheering for Manjoume. The Obelisk Blue duelists then emerged, ready for their upcoming battle.

''Asuka-san, not even you will stand in my way.'' Manjoume declared as he pointed straight at Asuka once the cheers finally began dying down.

''Manjoume-san, I will not lose.'' she stated, activating her duel disk. 'I have no choice. The power hidden in Naruto's deck, I can't afford to reveal that strategy. I can't hold back against Manjoume.''

''Let the first match of the semi-finals commence!'

''DUEL!''

''I'll go first!" Asuka exclaimed. ''Draw!" she glanced over her cards. ''I summon Hail Cyber in defense mode.'' (1500) ''Next,'' she picked out another card from her hand. ''I play a card face down and end my turn.

''Draw! I summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode!'' (1800) A green skinned, golden armored dragon with a lance appeared. ''During battle when I attack my opponent's defense monster and its defense is lower then the attack I can inflict the difference of battle damage to your life points. ''Now my monster. Attack her Hail Cyber!'' he ordered as the monster charged forward with its lance.

''I activate my monster's special ability!'' a hail of ice impacted the monster. ''Your monster loses 300 attack points.'' as a result the attack was cancelled out.

''I place one card face down and end my turn.'' Manjoume said after glancing over his cards.

'''Here I go!" Asuka drew a card. ''I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode and place a card face down and end my turn!'' (1600)

From the sidelines Naruto watched with rapt interest. 'This...those same moves are the ones when I first dueled Asuka. What is she up too?' he wondered as the students continued to cheer.

''I summon Debris dragon in defense mode!" a weird horned nosed monster with odd blue coloring and orange spears on its shoulder and chest appeared. (2000) ''I place a card face down end my turn.''

Asuka drew a card. ''Draw! I activate Cold Enchanter's special ability. I discard a card and place an Ice counter on your Lancer Lindwurm. I end my turn.'' neither duelist showed signs of nervousness or a lose of composure.

''Oh come on! This is rather boring!''

''Come on Blues! Put on a better performance!''

''Shut up Osirises! Don't you know they're usually strategy and not just bringing out powerful monsters, then again you wouldn't know that.''

''What was that Obelisk!''

Chatter began breaking out between the students, getting axnious at the rather slow pace of the duel.

Manjoume drew a card and placed a card in defense mode, ending his turn. He seemed pretty confident in the cards he had set.

''I summon Statue of an Ice Goddess in defense mode and end my turn.'' (1800) Once more the students loudly groaned and began complaining.

''Man, neither Manjoume-san or Asuka-san are attacking. You think they're trying to bait each other into attacking?'' Shou wondered.

''No,'' Naruto answered, shaking his head. ''I think by now if that was the case they both would have realized it. On the off chance they are both playing defensively the longer they do, the better the chances they give the other to put together a better hand and field combination. Either way it could go bad for the other depending on the cards in their hands. Though right now Asuka has the advantage as her ace combination hasn't been exposed as much as Asuka's has. They're both aware if Manjoume-san gets out Light and Darkness Dragon he could use its ability to control the duel. Asuka's strategies are known for eliminating monsters and using powerful effects over stopping spell cards and effects which Manjoume can use to bring out his partner. Asuka has to play in a style outside her norm while Manjoume has to watch out for the effects of her ice counter strategy. Because of that both of them are playing quite slowly, waiting for the other to make a mistake.'' he explained as Manjoune made his move.

''Draw! Asuka-san, this is where I take control of the duel.'' he said as he flipped over his face down defense monster. ''I tribute my Wish Dragon to Light Type Dragon Tokens!'' he said as two white mini dragons appeared. ''I then tribute summon one of my tokens and Debris Dragon to summon Light End Dragon!'' a four winged dragon white dragon with golden neck brace and head piece was summoned. (2600) ''I activate Light End Dragon's special ability. By tributing 500 attack and defense points the monster it battles looses 1500 attack and defense points and I choose your Cold Enchanter.'' A beam of energy fired out of the mouth of the dragon.

''Not so fast!'' Asuka revealed her face down card. ''I activate my reverse card Blizzard wall. I switch Cold Enchanter to defense mode.'' she said and shield herself as her monster was destroyed. ''My card's second effect kicks in. Since my Cold Enchanter was destroyed in battle your Light End Dragon now has 1 ice counter on it.

A small scowl formed on Manjoume's face. Despite his monster having only 2100 attack points now he still controlled the field.''I end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Asuka drew played her next card. ''I play Pot of greed and draw two cards.'' she went over the four cards in her hand. ''I tribute summon my Ice Statue of the Goddes and summon Empress's Lieutenant in attack mode.'' (2200) ''Now I use my monster to attack your Light End Dragon.''

''Too hasty Asuka-san!'' Manjoume declared. ''Reverse card open!'' he said. ''By tributing Light End Dragon and Lancer Lindwurm I can summon a level seven or higher monster from my hand and I summon Dark End Dragon.'' (2600) Asuka's eyes widened and she mentally swore. It was too late, the summoned black dragon roasted her monster with its black flames.

00

Asuka: 3500

Manjoume: 4000

0

_''Whoa did you see that?''_

_''Man Manjoume-san is on fire!''_

_''Don't give up Asuka-san!''_

_''Yeah! Show'em whatcha got Blue Queen!''_

Asuka looked at the card in her hand. _'Damn, a bit earlier then I wanted but I have no choice.' _she said as she picked her next card. ''I play Cup of Ace.'' she said as she brought up a coin. ''I have to toss a coin. If it lands on head I draw two card, but if lands on tails my opponent draws two cards.'' she explained as she placed it on her thumb. With a soft inhaled she flipped the coin and it went flying in the air. Everyone watched with rapt attention as the coin went up. It then began to slowly descend, flipping from side to side. When it landed Asuka paused for a moment, hesitantly reaching out for the coin. ''Heads!'' she declared after a sigh or relief and drew two cards. ''I play Premature Burial!" she tributing 800 life points to bring back Cold Enchanter. ''I then send a card from my graveyard to activate her effect. I assume you know what happens next!'' Asuka declared as an Ice counter was placed on Dark End Dragon. ''I now activate this field spell card from my hand. Absolute Zero Barrier. Each monster on the field loses 500 attack points for each Ice Counter on it. Said monsters also cannot attack.''she explained as Manjoume's monster dropped to 2100 in attack and was frozen. ''I end my turn!''

0

Asuka: 2700

Manjoume: 4000

0

''Draw!'' Manjoume looked at his newly summoned monster. ''I summon Spined Lindworm in attack mode.'' (2100) ''And I chose to attack your Cold Enchanter.''

''I activate my face down card Ice Block!'' a block of ice shot up, blocking the attack. ''When my opponent's monster attacks I can negate its attack and also change its battle position to defense mode.'' she informed him. (1200)

Manjoume placed a card face down and ended his turn as a result.

''Draw!'' Asuka stated as she switched Cold Enchanter to defense mode. ''I activate Graceful charity! '' she drew her three cards and discarded two of them. ''I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Empress's Lieutenant.'' (2200) ''One way or another Manjoume-san this duel is reaching its Climax! I tribute summon both my monsters to summon The Ice Empress!" (3600) Out of a bright white-blue aura a figure slowly ascended. An ethreal beauty in white and blue royal gown appeared. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were as sapphires. Her flowing platinum hair flowed behind her as it began to snow. ''I now attack your Dark End Dragon!'' she declared as her monster skewered Manjoume's monster.

Manjoume activated his face down card. ''Reverse Card Open! Lifeline from the Graveyard . I can select two monsters in my Graveyard. The number of levels of the card is multiplied by 100 life points per level determining how many Life Points I exchange and I choose Wish Dragon and Spined Lindworm.''

Realizing she had no more moves Asuka ended her turn.

''Whooa! Did you see that?'' one of the students asked in awe.

''So pretty.'' stated another.

''That's it Asuka-san! Knock him right out!'' Junko stated for her seat.

''Don't give up!'' Momoe added.

''Manjoume-san-de! You can't give up!'' another blue cheered.

''Things are getting interesting! Show'em all what we blues can do!''

0

Manjoume: 2600

Asuka: 2700

0

''Draw!'' Manjoume stated as he drew a card and looked at it, a smirk forming on his face. ''You're right Asuka-san. This duel is on its final legs. I sacrifice Wish Dragon and Spined Lindworm to summon my most powerful monster. Appear now...Light and Darkness Dragon!'' out of the bright flash appeared Manjoume's partner monster. ''Though of course his current power isn't enough so now I call upon the power of my deck.'' he said playing the other card in his hand. ''I activate Light of the Shadows! It allows me to Special Summon 1 Light monster from my deck the same level of a face-up dark type monster I control. And since when face up Light and Darkness Dragon is treated as a Dark Type that allows me to summon a level eight monster. I summon a second Light End Dragon!'' he stated as a second mighty dragon was summoned. ''And now I play Pot of Greed!'' he drew his two cards. ''I play one card face down and activate Dragon's Unite. For each Dragon monster I control the equipped monster gains 400 attack and defense points and I choose Light and Darkness Dragon. '' Manjoume's monster let out a roar as its attack points jumped up to 3600. _''Forgive me partner, but we have to win at all costs. To confront Uzumaki Naruto we can't afford to hold back!'_' Manjoume declared his attack. ''Now Light and Darkness Dragon! Attack her Empress!" he declared as Light and Darkness fired his attack as Asuka's empress countered by summon an ice serpent. Both attacks hit and both monsters were destroyed. ''Now I attack you directly.'' he declared as Light Dragon attacked directly. The shock of Manjoume's bold moved caused Asuka to stumble back.

''I activate my reverse card, Fall of the Empress. When my when Ice Empress is destroyed and sent to the grave, deck, or removed from play I can activate one out of three effects and I activate the effect that allows me to summon a monster or monsters whose level equate to eight stars. I summon Hail Cyber and Cold Enchanter.'' she stated as the two monsters returned.

''I end my turn. Asuka-san you've been a powerful opponent but this ends here. The next turn will be where it ends.'' Manjoume stated.

0  
Manjoume: 2600  
Asuka: 100  
0

''Asuka-san!" Junko forlornly cried out. ''You can still win this.''

''Yeah! Don't give up!'' Momoe added.

Asuka though was uncertain._ 'I don't have any more cards. There's nothing more I can do. Damnit! I was so close.' _she thought. What could she possibly do? She only had a hundred life points and her most powerful monster was defeated.

_**''You call yourself worthy of the title of Empress. Anyone who wishes to hold the heart of Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know the meaning of giving up.'' **_

_'Zabyl.' _Asuka mentally thought in shock. It had been so long since she had spoken to the spirit. '_'I don't have any moves left. They either result in placing ice counters or require the Empress. I don't have any more resurrection cards and Manjoume isn't going to give me the time to build up the attack power of the ones I do have. Its not that I want to give up its that I can't figure out any strategy that could work. I've seen some of Manjoume's card and I know he has a few that can bring back Light and Darkness Dragon.'  
_  
_**''What happened to the duelist that wanted to prove her dueling ability? You who wishes to be acknowledged for her ability and not her looks. Whether you win or lose 'he' won't stop loving you.'' **_Zabyl assured her.  
_  
'Naruto...' _Asuka looked up and her eyes met with Naruto. _''I...I won't give up. No matter what I'm going to prove to everyone what I'm capable of. I haven't come this far just to fail. In this one move I'll finish this match.'' _she stated as placed her hand on the deck. The card began to glow and she drew it. She looked at the card. ''I'm not out of this game yet.'' I tribute summon both my monsters and I summon Ice Master in attack mode.'' (2500) a white and blue cloaked wearing young man with long blonde hair appeared carrying a white staff. ''I activate his special ability. Once per turn I can place an Ice Counter on a monster and I choose your Light End Dragon!'' a small burst of ice appeared on the dragon. ''And since your monster has an Ice Counter my Field spell card activates and your monster losses 500 attack points. ''Now I attack your Dark End Dragon!" said dragon was frozen and then shattered. ''Now I activate my final card Impact Revive!''

''What?'' Manjoume cried out. Jun Manjoume began to falter. He was close. So close to winning. '_I always knew Asuka-san was strong, but was she always this good or have I never noticed?_

''During my second Main Phase I can select and Special Summon one monster from either of our Graveyards that was destroyed in battle, ignoring the Summoning Conditions while also gaining 500 attack points. And I choose The Ice Empress.'' out of a beam of ice and snow The Ice Empress Materalized. 

"Heh, that's just fine Tenjouin Asuka, I may have lost this duel but I assure you that just makes one more opponent I have to be to make my rise to the top!" Manjoume smiled inwardly, for even though he lost he gave it his all. At the very least he lost to Asuka and as such his pride could deal with the blow.

The Ice Empress fired, striking Manjoume and knocking on his back, his life points instantly reduced to zero.

There was a long, unbelieving silence, and then, more silence. Professor Chronos dumbly nod before he realized he should be calling the match. Like everyone else he was so absorbed into the match that when it was finally over it was Surreal.

"First Year Obelisk Blue, Asuka Tenjouin, is the winner! She will proceed to the finals to duel either First Year Osiris Red Uzumaki Naruto or Marufuji Sho in the finals." Asuka then left the stage, and then the room, exiting once more out of the main hall. Manjoume left as well as room was made way for Naruto and Shou. Despite giving it his all was unable to overcome Naruto's deck. Despite the loss Shou was only mildly disappointed. He promised himself he was going to use this defeat as motivation to improve.

''Ladies and gentleman the moment we've all been waiting for. The final round of this tournament.'' the Chancellor announced. ''Almost every student had participated in this dueling tournament! Quite the interesting upset that out of all the students two first years would make it to the finals. So for them, they will duel on a field worthy enough for the final of a tournament of such a grandoise scale! The very field where every year, the top two grduating students step afoot! Our Academia's greatest duel field modeled after the Duel Tower. The final setting for the once-waged battle city. Academia Tower.'' an image on the screen appeared. Said tower was a reconstruction of one of the Battle City final arena on the roof of the Academia. A few changes are going to be implemented for this final round. Instead of there only being one duel the winner will be decided from a best two out of three match. And instead of the usual 4,000 life points both duelist will have 8,000 life points. Both duelists are allowed usage of their Second Deck and a side deck. Now if both duelists will follow me to the arena we can have the duel underway.''

Naruto and Asuka arrived to the arena and waited for it to be activated. Getting onto the platforms they waited for them to rise so they could enter the arena. Once it came to a stop both moved forward and shook hands. ''Its time to see how far you've come Asuka-chan. I won't be holding back. I will be using my strongest monsters.''

''The same goes to you Naruto-kun. I aim to win.'' she said as they exchanged decks. As they shuffled the cards the both of them could feel the power rolling off th decks. They could both feel the power of other's god card. Once the decks were shuffled both moved to one side of the arena.

_''I will give it my all.''_

_''I will prove that I have improved.''_

_''Either way, I'm giving this duel my all._'' they both thought.

''DUEL!''

0  
Chapter End  
0

The reason I skipped Naruto's and Shou's duel was because I couldn't come up with anyway to make the duel different then how it went the first time. That and I've dragged on this arc long enough and I'm going to finish it in the next three or four chapters. Anyway this will be the moment we see just what Naruto and Asuka are made of, and I'm going to take care to make this duel one of the best ones yet. 


	48. Finals Begin! Naruto vs Asuka! Part 1

The Academy Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

0

Story Start

0  
(Megaman X: Corrupted - Zero Opening Stage (extended edit))_''I hope you're ready Asuka-chan. This time I'm going to use the full power of my deck.''_Naruto thought as he drew his card. ''I activate Polymerization. I fuse Assassin of Shadows and Guardian of Light to summon Quarrel Resolved in attack mode.'' (2600) The Assassins of along with a monster cloaked in white appeared. ''I set a card face down and end my turn.''

Asuka drew a card and looked at her hand. It was the first turn and Naruto already had a twenty-hundred thousand attack point monster out. ''First I activate the Field Spell Card Frozen Utopia.'' she said. A bright white light consumed the field and it was transformed into a frozen, snowy wasteland. ''As a result any monsters with Heir, Empress, or 'Frozen' monstersincluding tokens gain a 600TK and DEF boost. Any Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Water Attribute monster with even or more stars requires one tribute, regardless of their summoning

conditions.'' she explained for the benefit of the audience. ''First I normal summon Ice Nogitsune in defense mode.'' (20000) ''I then activate Frozen Dimension. This card allows me to tribute one ice type monster to special summon another ice type monster with seven or eight stars using one tribute. I tribute my Ice Nogitsune to summon Frost Giant.'' Replacing the Ice fox was an eight foot, blue skinned giant wearing a heavy snow parks with the hood down, snow pants, and carrying a giant axe. (3200) ''Now I use my monster to attack your Quarrel resolved.'' she announced as the giant began lumbering towards the monster.

''I don't think so. I activate my face down trap, Negate attack.'' Naruto replied as Asuka's monster attack was halted.

''Very well, I set one card face down and end my turn.''

Naruto drew his card. ''I activate Pot of Greed and draw my two cards.'' he looked over his two cards. ''I switch Quarrel Resolved to defense mode.'' (2000) After doing such, ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Asuka began her phase. ''I activate the spell card Allure of darkness. It allows me to draw two cards by banishing one dark type monster from my hand.'' she explained as she drew two additional cards.'_Okay, so far so good. I need to summon and quick.' _she thought as she played her next spell card. ''I activate the spell card Frozen Mayhem. Since I control one Frost Giant I can sacrfice him and target one of my opponent's monsters and destroy them. If that monster is in defense mode the battle damage difference between attack and defense is done to my opponent's life points.''

''Damn,'' Naruto swore as Asuka's lumbering giant was cut down his monster.

''I then activate my face down card Back From The Frozen Wasteland. By tributing one thousand life points I can special summon one water attribute monster back to the graveyard as long as long as Frozen Utopia of the Empress is activated as the Field Spell Card and I bring back my Frost Giant.'' Asuka's monster returned back to the field. ''With that I end my turn.''

Naruto began his turn, the chatter of the students would no longer filled his ears since they were away from the stadium so he could concentrate on his strategy without worrying about tuning them out.

00  
Asuka: 8000  
Naruto: 6800  
00

_''Huh? What is she doing? Why didn't see attack, he didn't have any monsters on the field.''_

''Don't be dumb. Uzumaki has two face down cards.''

''Oh man, aren't they scared of falling off from being that high up.''

The students began to chatter as they watched the action on the big screen. Those who knew the couple though just merely watched in silence. There was no need to talk. No need to ponder. Their focus was on this duel. Because they knew just how important this duel was.

''I activate one of my face down cards. The continous Spell Card Heart of the Underog!'' he said as a Jonuichi esque young man, but with brown hair appeared as its image. ''During my Draw phase if I draw a normal monster I can draw one extra card if I show the Normal Monster.'' Naruto drew his card and it was indeed a monster. He showed the card, ''I summon Masked ANBU Cheeta in defense mode.''(1500) He then drew another card. ''I place a card face down and end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Asuka looked at the two cards in her hand. 'Okay, he has two face downs and a fifteen-hundred defense monster. I have Raigeki and Steel Companion Vixen. Even if I lose Frost Giant at least I'll have enough defense power to protect myself during my next turn.' she thought as she played her next card. ''I activate the spell card Raigeki!'' she said as the beams of thunder began raining down.

''Clever, but not clever enough,'' Naruto remarked as he activated his face down card. ''Anti-Raigeki!'' Asuka's thunderous showers stopped before changing course towards her monster.

Despite this development Asuka retained that same, icy cool composure she was known for. ''I activate my reverse card, Dark Bribe, when my opponent activates a Spell or Trap I can negate the card and destroy.'' the thunder beams once more changed course as Naruto's monster was obliterated. ''As a result you can draw one card.'' she finished. ''I then place one card face down in defense mode and I attack you directly with Frost Giant.'' Naruto let out an exhalte as the holograhpic image attacked him. ''I end my turn.''

0  
Asuka: 8000  
Naruto: 3200  
0

A smirk formed on Naruto's face. ''Impressive Asuka-chan, really impressive.''

''Since our first duel I wanted a rematch. And every time we dueled since then I've been studying you. I've been learning your strategy and the way you've played. I won't be beaten so easily.''

0  
Asuka: 8000  
Naruto: 1700  
0

''I see, though I can't give up so easily.'' he said as he went about his draw phase and activate his newly drawn card. ''Sacrifice and Gain. I can draw up from one to three cards and for each card I draw I have to tribute 500 life points and I chose to draw three cards.'' Naruto drew three cards and revealed Ember Vixen, Disciple of Ifrit allowing him to draw an additional card. ''I summon Ember Vixen in attack mode. (1500) ''I then activate the Equip Spell Card Megamorph. Since my life points are lower its attack points are doubled. Now, I activate one of my face down cards, Infected Mail. Once per turn I can target one face up level four or lower monster allowing me to attack my opponent directly.'' Asuka braced herself against the attack of the monster. One couldn't help but involuntairly flinch, even if what was attacking you was a hologram. ''I also activate my other face down card Double Attack. By Discarding one monster from my hand to the Graveyard I can select a monster on my side of the field. As long as its a monster with a lower level I can attack twice and since I only have one monster I chose my Ember Vixen and attack your Frost Giant.'' Asuka watched as her monster was destroyed. There wasn't anything she could do. ''Since my Battle Phase has come to an end my monster is sent to the graveyard. I place one card face down and end my turn.'' he finished, his hand barren.

0  
Asuka: 4200  
Naruto: 1700  
0  
_''Now's my chance. His hand is barren! I will not lose!'' _with an exclimation of Draw Asuka drew her next card. ''I activate my face down card Conscription. This allows me to pick up the top card of your deck. If it can be normal summon I'm allowed to special summon to my side of the field. If not the card is added to your hand.'' she stated as Naruto drew the Card, revealing the monster card Princess Ruto. As such she was special summoned to Asuka's side of the field. (2150 to 2650) ''I also sacrifice Steel Companion Vixen, but before I summon my monster I attack with Princess Ruto.''

Naruto closed his eyes, chuckling as he accepted the attack. He didn't bother to activate his Widespread Ruin because even if he did destroy Princess Ruto he had nothing to stop Asuka's next monster.

0  
Asuka: 4200  
Naruto:0  
0

''_The first round of the finals goes to Tenjouin Asuka. Will Uzumaki manage to defeat one of the Obelisks top duelist or will Tenjouin Asuka _completely dominate her opponent?'' the voice of the chancellor echoed over the loud speaker. They exchanged their first desks with their second decks. Both shuffled the other decks and went back to their respective spots.

''I'm kicking it up a notch Asuka-san. This time let's see how you handle a shinobi style deck.''

''No matter what you throw at me I'm ready.'' Asuka replied.

With a cry of duel there life point counters both returned to eight thousand as they began the second round.

Hibiki-sensei had just left the medical office. Ayukawa the medical professional was stumped on David Rabb's condition. He had slipped into a coma, showing similar symptoms of those who collasped as a result of the Shadow Games during the Final Tournament in Battle City. Being a doctor Ayukawa refused to believe sorcery was involved.

Despite leaving with Ayukawa briging up the finals were occuring Hibiki couldn't help but think about what happened to her brother, Koyou.

''Why hello Hibiki-san,'' Reggie greeted Hibiki, jarring her out of her thoughts. ''Something on your mind? Something I can help you with?'' she asked, feigning innocence.

''Yes, in fact. There is a lot, I want you to answer.'' Hibiki stated, a frown fomring on her face.

''Is it about the Duels of Darkness or what happened to Koyou Hibiki?'' she asked as a look of shock covered Hibiki's face.

The woman trembled in rage as she did her best to contain her composure. ''S-So. The Duels of Darkness and Koyou. They were both related after all?'' a determined look formed on her face. ''Tell me Mackenzie Reggie! What happned to my younger brother, to Koyou?''

A smug looked formed on Reggie's face as she chortled. ''Very well, I'll tell you. However, this is the Duel Academia. A place where everything is decided via dueling. You must duel with me Hibiki-san, if you wish to find out what happened to your brother. By experiencing the same thing Hibiki Koyou did himself!'' Reggie finished as her face darkened.

''Fine. I accept your duel.''

0  
Chapter End  
0

_**The Duel between the Finalists heat up. The Truth of Koyou Hibiki's condition and the power of the Deck of Five Nations.**_

Next Chapter Full Title: Lady Asuka's Dark Monsters versus the Power of the Shinobi of the Five Nations.(People, here's your chance to make cards from the other nations. Do it. No more Pein Cards, Madara, Tobi cards. )

00  
Cards Used

00  
Assassin of the Shadows.  
Created by: KitsunenoYomerei  
Attribute: Darkness  
Type: Shinobi  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1600  
Defense: 1400  
Effect:This card can attack your opponents life point directly, but only deal half the monster's attack damage value if this effect is used.  
000

Name: Guardian of the Light

Attribute: Light  
Type: Shinobi  
Stars: 5  
Attack: 1850  
Defense: 1100  
Description: The half-brother of the Assassin of the Shadows. While his brother choses a life of blood shed the Guardian of Light chooses the path of the noble protector.  
Image is a young man dressed in white robes with a flak jacket over it. He carries a sheidl  
000  
Name: Quarrel Resolved.  
Attribute: Dream  
Stars: 6  
Attack: 2600  
Defense: 2000  
Description: Their long time fued having come to an end. The brothers shake hands as they start their lives anew.  
000000  
00  
Name: Frost Type  
Type: Water  
Star: Seven  
Attack: 2600  
Defense: 2100  
Effect: When this monster is the only monster on your side of the field you can activate its special effect once per turn. By tributing 500 attack points place one ice counter on the opponents monster.  
0000000

Masked ANBU Cheeta  
Type: Shinobi  
Summon: Lightning  
Attack: 1700  
Defense: 1500  
Effect

The lighting Anbu has a Cheetah mask and is a bit taller than your average man with a more lithe frame looking to be fairly fast, has very light blue almost white short spiky hair  
0000  
Steel Companion Vixen  
Type:Kitsune  
Summon:Light  
Stars: 4  
Attack:150  
Defense; 2150  
Effect: A female vixen whose mind was transferred to a steel shell when it's body was tortured by poaches. She is now the faithful companion of the scientist who performed the procedure and gave her new life.  
0

Name: Princess Ruto

Stars: 5

Type: Fish

Attribute: Water

Attack: 2150

Defense: 1200

Description: Princess of the River Zora, behind her attitude is a warrior princess who will do anything to protect her people.

0

Chapter End

0

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

0

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

00


	49. Second Round! Darkness! N vs A! Part 2

The Academy Duelist  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Since I've been taking so long to update, I didn't want to bore you guys with endless filler duels with characters you don't care about. So instead I'll do those later. But now we cut to the final rounds of the Tournament.

If I don't mention you as the card's creator then I forgot your name or you didn't give me one. Also I'm not going to give a description for every monster. Just look up the name of the obviously Naruto character cards for what they look like.

I am also now copying and moving all my fanfictions to ''YourFanfiction dot com.'' It allows anything and it even gets us a filter for Het and Yaoi fics. The two out of three things this site has not provided us for years. If I find out you can delete signed reviews as well I just might end up spending a majority of my fanfic duties there instead.

0  
Story Start  
0

''So? A fine place, isn't it?'' Reggie questioned as she looked around the destroyed remains of the abandoned dorm. There was many cracks in the foundations, windows half opened and glass pieces shattered everywhere. The floor had rottened away and the strong stench of mold filled the area. ''I found it the day of the preliminaries.'' she continued with ana ir of confidence.

Hibiki knew of this place. It was the abandoned dorm that used to be a long time ago before the instance. ''In a place like this we wouldn't be disturbed.'' Hibiki noted.

''Aah, yes! Before we start the duel, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Would you be so kind to answer, Professor Hibiki? That deck Yuuki Judai owns, a lot of it is arranged in a Judai-centric manner, but that deck is Koyou Hibiki's deck!'' as Reggie continued a fierce glared formed on the raven haired woman's face. ''As such...the person who was first in possession of that Winged Kuriboh...which one was it?''

Hibiki decided to indulge the woman. The longer she could keep her talking the better. ''That card...way back...there was a small tournament held in Japan to promote Magic and Wizards. The card that Koyou recieved after winning in the Junior Division. It was a card given to him by Pegasus J. Crawford.''

Shock coursed through Reggie after this admission.A beat of sweat coursed through her face._ ''Pegasus J. Crawford! He was given a card by the creator of Magic and Wizards personally!'' _she bit her bottom lips.**_ ''But, in my duel against Koyou six years ago, I wasn't aware of the spirit's presence! Impossible! Do you mean to tell me that by dueling me, that winged Kuriboh was awakened?''_**

''Now it's time for you to answer my question! What did you do to my Onii-chan?'' the woman demanded.

''Very well,'' Reggie replied, flicking the earring on her rightear as a dark presence was released. ''I will allow you to go through the same xperience your brother did, Hibiki-san, this is a...Duel of Darkness!'' the entire area became darkened as a result.

Elsewhere Judai was chasing after Winged Kuriboh who was going berserk. ''Where are you going! Wait just a second!'' Judai followed the Winged Kuriboh outside the academy and into the forest. Why was Winged Kuriboh acting odd all of a sudden? Well whatever it was it didn't have to relate to that weird building that was being constructed not too far from the academy.

Back at the Abandoned Dorm Hibiki was trying to calm herself under the pressure of the Duel of Darkness.  
**  
'**'There is no turning back now. Not till one of us goes down. Come now...let's begin.''

DUEL!

''I will go first.'' Reggie began as she sharply drew her card. _'As I suspected.' _Reggie thought as a small contained glow of darkness radiated from her earring._ 'His consciousness is being blocked off! It has to be because of being damaged by Light and Darkness Dragon! So, then in this duel! I will do as I please! Six years ago, he was placed unnder his curse. He gave into him and had his first Duel of Darkness. That being, Koyou Hibiki!' _Reggie thought as he played her spell card. ''I activate the permanent spell, Court of Justice from my hand! When a level one angel is on my side of the field, then once per turn, I can special summon one angel from my hand!'' a giant ring with sphere liked creatures appeared around the ring. _'And, this Duel of Darkness is the first time I can do things by my own will! As part of my vow to rebel against him!' _she then summoned a winged monster. ''U summont he level one Parmal the Sacred Deity in defense mode.'' (300) ''Next, Court of Justice's effect activates! I special summon this angel form my hand!'' Out on the field an armored angel being with a spiked mallet appeared. ''Vac the Angel of Might comes forth!'' '_And for the sacrifice to honor that vow. Koyou's Onee-sama, Hibiki-san, you shall be the most befitting of that,_' she thought as Hibki went about her turn.

''I play four cards face-down and end my turn!'' she played without a hint of lost composure.

''Just reverse cards...? Heh, or more like hand mismanagement!'' Reggie taunted. ''Draw!'' _Hibiki-san, as a sacrifice I'd rather not have you let me down. _she thought as saw the monster she summoned. ''Court of Justice's Effect activates! It special summons an angelf rom my hand! Tethys the God of Light! Comes Forth!'' she stated as a far more humanoid angel appeared.

''Reverse card, open!'' Hibiki snapped, revealing her face down card. ''Blightning Streak! It negates the special summoning of an opponent's monster!'' black lightning enveloped the monster and destroyed it.

''Then, I'll attakc directly with Vac!'' the monster charged forward, attempting to strike with its angel hammer but Hibiki activated her next card.

''Hell-Flame! By discarding a card in my hand, it destroyss an attacking monster and inflict damage to the opposing player equal to half that monster's attack power!''

Reggie growled in distate. ''I end my turn.''

Hibiki drew her next card. ''I place a card face-down and end my turn!''

''Only reverse cards again!'' _What is certain is that Hibiki-san's deck is a 'dark' deck type.' _Reggie drew her next card. 'High Palace of the Gods-Valhala,' and then glance to the card in her hand, Light to the Shrine and cackled. 'All the arrangements to call upon the gods are in order.''

''Bring it on! The lesson has just begun!''  
0  
Hibiki: 4000  
Reggie: 2900  
0

''The card I've drawn is Palace of the Gods Valhalls. This card can't be activated unelss Holy Sanctuary is in the Cemetery. However, at this moment...there is no Holy Sanctuary in my cemetery...but, if I activate this card. the castle in which the Gods reside will appear on the field!'' she revealed her spell card. ''The Magic card, Light To The Shrine! This allows me to activate the Palace of the Gods Valhalla in my hand! Allow me to show you the messengers of god in all their sublime glory! I activate the Palace of the Gods from my hand!''

The field changed to that of a throne of a holy palace. ''Valhalla's effect activates! I speial summon Tethys from my hand! Next up, Court of Justice effect activates special summoning one angel from my hand! Archangel Christia comes forth!'' (2800) ''Now! Take your divine retribution, Miss Hibiki! Tehtys and Christia will attack you directly!''

''Reverse card open!'' a dark miss appeared. ''Dark Mist! By sending a Dark Attribute monster of equal level of ana ttacking monster from my deck to the cemetery, it will negate that attack! I send two dark monsters, levels five and eight to the cemetery!'' once more Hibiki was left untouched. Reggie ended her turn.

''I activate a spell card from my hand, Cyclone, destroying Valhalla. I end my turn.'' she simply stated.  
_  
''Just reverse cards again!'' _she thought. ''Draw!'' _Miss Hibiki I expected no less from the world champ's Onee-sama. Your strength is beyond what I expected. However, that is the very reason why you're a befitting sacrifice.'' _she chose to attack directly with Christia. ''Hibiki-san, how fary can you run away without any monsters?''

''You needn't worry.'' Hibiki replied and activated her next trap. ''Descent of the Fallen Angel! By paying Half my life points, I can special summon two dark angels from my cemetery with a levell equal to the attacking monster!''

Reggie reacted in shock by the term falling angel.

''I'll halve my life points in order to special summon level eight dark angels, equal to Christia's own.''

0  
Hibiki: 2000  
Reggie: 2900  
0

''Two level eights in your cemetery?'' she exclaimed. ''I thought the other card you sent to the cemtery via dark mist's effect was a levle five!'' suddenly it hit her. The card Hibiki send to the Cemetry using Hellflame. That's when she did it.

''Allow me to show you...my angels.'' Two dark winged creatures, one a bird like humanoid in armor and the other a sphere were summoned. '' I special summon Fallen Angel Asmoduis and Fallen Angel Superbia from my cemetery!'' the monsters had 3,000 and 2,9000 attack points respectively. ''Next, Superbia's effect activates. When Superbia is summoned from the cemetery, it special summons one Dark Angel in the cemtery. I special summon the level five fallen angel from my cemetery. '' a beastial like dark angel with large hands appeared. (2300)

''T-There are...three..fallen angels...!'' she stammered in shock. ''Then I switch the attack to Ede Arai!''  
_  
_''Reverse Card, O...'' Hibiki found herself unable to move. Parts of her body vanished._ ''MY body, its...n-no, it can't be...is it because of me losing life points?'' _she thought. ''Kh...reverse card, open! Bewitchment of the Fallen Angel! This card changes the attack target of an opponent's monster! This effect will switch the target of Christia's attack over to Asmodius!'' the monster found itself being blasted by the dark angel's Hell Parade!

''I summon another parmal in sefense mode! I'll switch Tethys to defense mode, ending my turn!'' _I can't beleive I've been backed this far into the corner.  
_  
Hibiki's turned continued and she was discovering some more of the nature about this duel. She wondered, what kind of game was the one Koyou played. So she had Asmodius atack Tethys and Superbia to Parmal followed by the other Parmal with Ede Arai. Ede's effect activated. As a result of its attack power being highr than defense the damage difference was deal to Reggie's life points.  
0  
Hibiki: 2000  
Reggie: 7000  
0

As a result most of Reggie's torso disappeared. _'Am I, actually going to lose a Duel of Darkness?'_ Reggie wondered. An image of David came to mind_. ''Lose! Just like David? Impossible! Postively impossible! Until I make his 'power' mine through any means necessary, I will be the one victorous in the end_.''I expected no less then from the world champ's Onee-sama. You are quite strong. No, more skilled than the champ himself.''

''When did you duel Koyou?''

''Six years ago, when Koyou became world champion in America. On that very night, I believe! I've heard Koyou is in a coma. You can find all sorts of info on the internet nowadays...''

''Tell me! What do I have to do for Koyou to regain consciousness!'' she demanded.

''That information isn't even on the intrnet Hibiki-san, if you defeat me. I will tell you!'' Reggie summoned her next monster, Zeriel (200) in attack moded and ended her turn.

Hibiki couldn't help but wonder what Reggie's game was, playing a level one monster in attack mode. When Reggie reminded Hibiki what happens to the losers did the woman realize what the girlw as playing at.

If she had attacked she would have won. But then, she would never be able to get information on what happened to her brother so she ended her turn.

That gave Reggie the time she needed for one draw. Using Court of Justice's special effect she special summoned an angel from her hand. The Splendid Venus.

''T-That monster.''

''It's similar to David's Big Saturn and Judai's the Earth. One of the Planet Series, along with one of my best and most supreme of monsters. I believe its time to put an end to this little lesson! Venus, attack Ede Arai!'' she commanded as a flash of light evaporated the monster. She ended her turn.

_'**'If you win in this game of farkness I might collapse. Just as David and Koyou did. Unable to tell you anything.**''_

''It's true, if I beat Mackenzie, I can end this Duel of Darkness, but if I do, I won't be able to find out how to get Koyou out of his coma! What in the world should I do! I'm at a disadvantage myself, going at this rate. I have to prolong this duel somehow and venus is getting in the way of that!''

''Hibiki-san, the card I just set face down, it's 'Angel Compassion', a trap card, which, when a monster is attacked, will have another angel shield it, protecting said monster. If you were to attack Venus, I would activate this trap, and use my attack mode Zeriel to shield her.

''Why you!'' Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

''So, will you attack?''

Hibiki scowled. ''I place a card face-down, ending my turn!''

_'Now is my chance. While Hibiki-san is still shaken upa bout Koyou and unable to keep her wits.' _she activated her next card. ''Angel Sing! A desiginated mosnter increases in attack power by the number of angelx times 300 points.'' as such the two monsters increased Venus's power from 2800 to 3400. ''Venus will now attack your Superbia!''

Hibiki shield herself as her monster was blasted and her life points dropped once more, now down to 1000. ''T-This looks bad. At this rate, Mackenzie going to utterly destroy me.'' she thought as she drew her next card. She was forced to summon a monster called Ukobach in defense mode (1000) and switch Asmodius to defense mode.

''I activate an equipment card from my hand! I equip Angel Bow to Zeriel!'' Using Venus to attack Hibiki's monster Asmodius was destroyed and with her equip cards effect of allowing its user to attack an opposing player directly when the enemy's monster is in defense mode professor Hibiki's life points dropped to 700.

''HIBIKI-SENSEI!'' Judai exclaimed as he swung open the doors of the location Winged Kuriboh brought him.

''J-Judai-kun?'' Hibiki struggled to say, most of her power sapped from the Duel of Darkness.

''Judai! Why are you here?''

'A-A Duel of Darkness!'' Judai realized upon seeing the darkness. ''M-Mackenzie...Y-You...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIBIKI-SENSEI?'' He demanded.

''As you can see, Hibiki-san is conducting a dueling lesson and next will be yours and my...practical application lesson, I'm guessing.''

This snapped Hibiki out of her funk. _''J-Judai, playing a Duel of Darkness?''_

''Hibiki-sensei!''

_'I absolutely cannot allow that to happen!'' _she could not, would not allow anyone else to end up like her brother. With the fire returning to her eyes she drew her next card. ''Judai-kun, stand back!'' she declared. ''Reverse card, open! Anel descended into Darkness! I send one angel to the cemetery, to special summon a level seven or higher dark angel from my hand! Fallen Angel Desire, Descends Forth!'' A black armored winged angel with pincher shape armed gauntlets appeared. (3000) ''Desire's effect activate. By Dropping Desire's attack power by 2000 points, it sends two opposing monster to the cemtery.'' both of Reggie's monsters were destroyed and Desire's attack points dropped to 1,000 because of it. ''Now the effects of that reverse card, 'Angelic Compassion,' mean nothing!''  
_  
''Heh heh...you're going to attack, I guess you do value your own life Hibiki-san.''_

_''Forgive me, Koyou-nii-san. I can't allow Judai-kun to play a Duel of Darkness with Mackenzie.'' _she thought. ''I attack directly with Desire!''

''Reverse card, open!'' Reggie played her last face down card. ''Angel Tear! By removing Four Angels in my Cemetery, this will special summon an Angel from my Cemetery!'' as such Venus returned. ''Hibiki-san, you were one turn too late!'' and with Venus's effect of taking away 500 attack and defense points it rendered Hibiki's monster weaker, meaning the raven haired teacher lost. ''Now allow me to tell you what you wanted to know. I believe you wnated to know how to awaken Koyou, yes? I'm sorry, I do not know.'' she answered with an uncaring, cruel shrug. ''Goodbye Hibiki-san.''

Hibiki collasped, Judai catching her before she could hit the ground. ''M-Midori-san.'' Judai then sent an angry glare at Reggie. ''Mackenzie!''

The Duel between the finalist was heating up. Naruto went first this time. ''I summon Cloud-Nin Omoi in defense mode.'' (1600) he stated as the dark skinned swordsman appeared. ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.

''Draw!'' Asuka glanced at the card in her hand. ''I summon Dark Gymnast in attack mode!'' (1800) ''I then play the spell card Allure of Darkness! This allows me to draw two cards in exchange for banishing 1 dark monster from my hand. ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''Alright my turn, I summon ANBU of Konoha in attack mode.'' (1800) ''I then play Call to Arms. I can bring one shinobi card from my deck to my hand, but I can not normal or set summon it within the same turn I use this card and now I end my turn.'' he watched as Asuka drew her card and continued to remain silent. ''What? No questions? No friendly banter?'' he asked.

''I know you too well Naruto-kun. You're ability to pick people apart won't work on me.'' she summoned her next monster, a dark incarnation of Cyber Tutu. ''I summon Dark Tutu in attack mode.'' (1400) ''And then I play Dark Light, which allows me to send a Dark Tutu I control to the Graveyard to summon 1 Dark Prima from my hand in defense mode.'' A dark haired, dark recolor of Cyber Prima appeared. (1600) ''I then play Pot of Greed to draw two cards.'' with three cards back in her hand Asuka continued her turn. ''I set another card face down and play another spell card, Double Summon, allowing me Steel Companion Vixen in Defense mode.'' (2150) ''And I end my turn.'' she finished.

''You left yourself without a hand. You must be confident,'' Naruto began as he began his draw phase. ''I wonder if you're baiting me to attack? Then again you know me too well to know I would find that obvious.''

''Hhm, only one way to find out.'' Asuka replied with playful banter.

''Alright then, I'll just take a gamble.'' He said as he drew a card and revealed. ''I activate the Spell card Positioning of the Forces. I remove from play 3 monsters from my deck from play. I then activate Final Attack Orders which forces all of the monster on the field in attack mode and they can't change their battle position. I tribute summon both of my monsters to summon Might Gai.'' (2950) ''I then activate the equip spell Hidden lotus. This card can only be used when I have either Rock Lee or Maito Gai on the field. I can destroy 1 monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters Attack to my opponent's life point and I chose your Dark Prima.'' Gai's skin went blistering red as he shot forward with blinding speed. Once the Hidden Lotus played out and Asuka's monster was destroyed it went into defense mode. ''Upon using this spell card the monster equipped with it is switched to defense mode until the end phase of my next turn. With that I end my turn.''

Asuka found herself scowling. _'Naruto has an almost 3,000 attack point monster on his field. This isn't good, the cards I have were relying on him using effects. I can survive two more attacks directly if I don't draw a monster, but with Naurto every life points count.'_she pause and shook her head. 'Get your head together. Even if this duel is lost it'll be a one to one score and that'll give me one more chance to win.' after taking a moment to calm down Asuka drew her next card. ''I activate the Spell card exchange. As a result we both have to look at each other's hand and choose 2 card in it to add to our respective hand and sense we only have 1 card.'' Naruto nodded, both of them walking to the middle and exchaning cards. His Monster Reborn for her Machine Angel Ritual card leaving him with a card he couldn't use. ''Now I activate Monster Reborn and summon Dark Prima which I tribute to use Dark Sanction. I can only use this card by Sacrificing a Level six or higher Dark Type monster. For 500 life points and every star of the monster I tributed I can draw a card, so I tribute 3,000 life points to refill my hand. I then play Ritual Sancutary. By discarding 1 spell card from my hand I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand.'' she then played her next card. ''I then tribute my Awakened Hinata to use my ritual card to summon Dark Angel Benten in attack mode. (2000) This version wore a black head dress and black fans with frost white hair and violet eyes. ''I equip Ritual Weapon to Dark Angel Benten, since Dark Angel Benten is a level six or lower ritual monster I can increase both her attack and defense power by 1500 attack points. (3500) ''Now I attack your Maito Gai with Dark Angel Benten!'' the dark fans went flying and sliced off the arms of Naruto's monster which quickly exploded. ''When my monster destroy's an opponent's monster in battle it inflicts the damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack.''

0  
Naruto: 4500  
Asuka: 3400  
0

''Damn, nicely played.'' Naruto congraluated as Asuka ended her turn.

''Thanks.'' she replied.

''But I'm far from done.'' he replied as he drew his card. ''First I activate my face down card Shinobi Defense Line.'' a mass amount of shinobi had appeared armed with weaponry and with a small barrier formed. (3000) ''This allows me to summon my reverse card as a shinobi type effect monster in defense mode. ''Then I Cloud-Nin Karui in defense mode.'' (1400) ''...and I end my turn.''

Asuka began her turn and drew a card. ''Alright then, I'll summon Dark-Winged Maiden in attack mode.'' (1500) ''I attack your Cloud-Nin Karui with my Dark-Winged Maiden.'' using her staff she bashe in the head of the other monster. ''Then I use the card Stop Defense to force Shinobi Defense Line in attack mode which I attack with Dark Angel Benten!'' she ordered as both of Naruto's monsters were destroyed. ''Just what are you up to anyway?''

0  
Asuka: 3400  
Naruto: 1500  
0

A smirk formed on Naruto's face. ''So you picked up on it huh?'' he then continued. ''I knew trying to take you head while you were using a deck type I wasn't familiar with would end in disaster. Bringing out my stronger Shinobi monsters would take far too much preparation, I would have to build my deck around specific shinobi based cards which you're far too familiar with so I decided to let you help me win!'' he stated as Asuka's eyes widened in shock.

''Help you win? What are you talking about? You lack the number of tributes for a stronger summon, nor can you possibly hope to summon a fusion monster. The fact you chose to tribute three monsters gave me an idea on what you might try to summon nor will controlling my monsters works. I kept those facts in mind in case you decided to summon your strongest monsters.''

''I know, which is why I decided to go a different route, one you wouldn't expect.'' he said as he drew a card than activated his next spell card. ''I activate the Spell Card Trading Forces. I can tribute the monsters in my graveyard in play in exchange for summoning the amount of the stars of my monsters removed from play, but they can not attack within this turn. Tributing 26 stars worth of monsters I can summon all three of my Gamatsuchi monsters.'' Three orange toads about the the size of horses were summoned. (1200)

''So you're going to tribute summon them for a high level monster?'' Asuka questioned.

''No, I'm going to wipe out your life points in one move. You were expecting an eventual summoning of a powerful monster, but one of the strongest mantras a shinobi follow is the art of deception and misdirection. So now I bring this duel to an end. I play the spell card Delta Attacker. When I have three normal monsters of the same name on my side of the field I can attack your life points directly. This duel is done.'' Naruto declared as his three monsters shot past Asuka's monsters and attacked her directly, wiping out her life points.

0  
Naruto: 1500  
Asuka: 0  
0

With that this duel was called in Naruto's favor and a fifteen minute intermission was called for before the final duel would commence.

00  
Chapter End  
00

Originally Naruto was going to summon Gamabunta, but then I hit a road block. So yeah, that and after having wrotten so much I really just wanted to get to the final round because I was saving everything for that duel anyway, so keeping back the best stuff kind of made this chapter hard to write. Anyway, now we finally get to see the best duel of this fic. Next chapter.

NEXT Time.

Judai vs Reggie  
Naruto vs Asuka

0  
My Cards  
0  
Gamabunta

Attack: 3200

Defense: 2600

Type: Amphibian

Attribute: Water/Earth

Stars: 9

Effect: Can only be Summoned by tributing monsters with Gama in its name. Gains 100 Attack points or 100 defense points for each toad style monster or ninja on the field.

Gamakichi

Attack: 950

Defense: 1450

Type: Amphibians

Attribute: Water/Earth

Stars: 4

Effect: Gains 300 Attack points if Gamabunta/Gamatatsu/ or Jirayia the Toad Sage is on the field. When it destroys a monster it does damage to opponents life point based on the destroyed monsters attack points.

Gamtatsu

Attack: 600

Defense: 1100

Type: Amphibians

Attribute: Water/Earth

Stars: 4

Effect: Same as Gamakichi's effect except the destroyed monster effect.

GamaTsuchi

Attack: 1200  
Defense: 700

Type: Amphibian  
Atrribute: Water/Earth  
Stars: 4  
Description: A toad whose skin is as tough as rock. Even the sharpest of blades break against its skin.

Shinobi Meeting- Normal Spell Card  
For the next three cards all Shinobi Cards gain 100 attack points for each shinobi card on the field. Your opponent cannot attack next turn, and you cannot attack this turn.

Dark-Winged Maiden  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Darkness  
Attack: 1500  
Defense: 800  
Description: A mighty winged warrior who faithfully serve the forces of darkness.

Dark Sanction. I can only use this card by Sacrificing a Level six or higher Dark Type monster. For 500 life points and every star of the monster I tributed I can draw a card, so I tribute

Dark Prima  
Type: Warrior  
Tribute: Darkness  
Level 6  
Attack: 1600  
Defense:2400  
Effect: When this card is used as a Ttribute summon all of your spell cards are protected from being destroyed for one turn.

Dark Tutu  
Type: Warrior  
Tribute: Darkness  
Level 3  
Attack: 1400  
Defense: 600  
Effect: If the defense of the monster your opponent control is higher then one of your attacking monster then tribute this card to lower that monster's defense by this monster's attack power.

Call to Arms. I can bring one shinobi card from my deck to my hand, but I can not normal or set summon it within the same turn I use this card and now

Dark Gymnast  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1800  
Defense: 800  
Effect: Once per turn you can discard 1 card to destroy 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls.

Shinobi Solider  
Stars: 4  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Earth  
Attack: 1000  
Defense: 1000  
Effect: You may increase the Attack and Defense of 1 other card with 'Shinobi' in it's name by 1000 points during either player's battle phase, once per turn. If you do so, this card cannot attack this turn. When this card is sent to the graveyard, remove it from play.

Name: Anbu of Konoha

Attribute: Fire

Level: Four

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1600

Type: Warrior

Description: A highly trained and conditioned Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato the anbu are an elite class of warrior who carry out even the most deadly and difficult missions for the village which they are loyal too

Deltabeta26

Name: Cloud-Nin Omoi

Attribute: Light

Level: 4

Type: Shinobi

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1600

Effect: If "Cloud-Nin Karui" is face-up on your side of the field then this card's ATK and DEF become 2000.

0

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Also send an email to support fanfiction requesting an MA rating along with the ability to delete signred reviews.

DO NOT ASK ME TO ADD YOU TO THE PETITION. ASK SAMURAI. THIS IS NOT MY PETITION.

0

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant

There was like 200 other names, but check out Psudodcode Samurai's page for them.


	50. TR: NvsA! Gods Clash Part 3

The Academy Duelist  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Here it is. The Duel you've all been waiting for. Now sick back and enjoy it. Oh and go to YourFanfiction. A new fanfiction site with the MA rating. Many of my fanfics taken down will be posted up there. Most of the fics still here will remain here. Just know there will be either cool features, over thirty of them I personally suggested to and talked with the Admin there about. Which includes functioning links, most of the features here, art, the ability to request commission from fellow authors, a chat room, and a whole bunch of other stuff. If you have something good you want me to talk to the Admin about then send it to me in PM.

0  
Story Start  
0  
_  
''Finally...it's finally time for our real duel!'' _Asuka thought as she and Naruto finished shuffling each other's cards. They went back to their respective places._ ''Time after time again we've dueled and I've lost. From the moment we met I always knew something was different about you, despite the fact you ended up in Osiris Red and you've gone on to prove me right. You've helped me learn so much.''_Asuka drew her card and went first. She placed Cold Enchanter in face down Defense mode. (1600) Then set a card in face down position.

''I summon ANBU of Konoha in attack mode.'' (1800) Naruto then played another card, ''I activate Spell Sanctuary. First this allows us to add a Spell Card from our deck to our hands.'' Naruto stated as they both searched through their decks and picked out a card. ''Spell Sanctuary being a continuous spell card remains in play. It allows both us to activate any kind of spell card during our opponent's turn as long as it is face down.'' he explained then he set a card. _'You've come a long way as a Duelist Asuka. I can see it now, your determination, your conviction, now is the time to back up that desire.'  
_  
Asuka began her turn, drawing her next card and seeing it was Cross Sacrifice. This spell card would allow her to select any monsters her opponent to control and use them as tribute sacrifices in addition to her own monsters. This was going to come in handy later. ''First I flip over Cold Enchanter and activate her special ability. By discarding one card I place an ice counter on your ANBU of Konoha. As a result she gains three hundred attack power. I now switch her to attack mode.'' (1900) ''Then I set another monster in face down defense mode and end my turn.'' (1800) she finished, placing Empress's Knight in defense mode.

Naruto drew a card from his deck. Not what he needed. '''I place Masked ANBU Otter in defense mode.'' (1700) ''And set a card face down. I now activate my trap card Lightforce Sword. I chose to remove the card on the far right of your hand. That card is removed from play until your fourth Standby Phase.'' he said as Asuka was forced to remove Cross Sacrifice._''Now, let's see what trick you have up your sleeve.''  
_  
''I summon Empress's Guard in defense mode.'' (2000) ''I then activate Pot of Greed.'' Asuka's hands now retained four cards. ''I now use Cold Enchanter to attack your ANBU of Konoha.'' she declared as Naruto's monster was frozen by ice then shattered by Cold Enchanter's staff. Three more turns until she can regain Cross Sacrifice. ''With that I end my turn.''

''Alright my turn! First I activate my Pot of Greed as well, not to mention Jar of Greed to draw an additional card.'' he began as his hand now had four cards. ''I then summon Chibi Kit in defense mode.'' (300) ''I then activate the spell card Yoko reporduction. ''I pay 500 life points for each space I wish to make copies of a level one or two monster so I pay 2000 life points.'' As a result all of Naruto's monsters zones were filled. ''I end my turn.''  
00  
Asuka: 8000  
Naruto: 5900  
00

A small frowned form Asuka's face. Even if she attacked with all her monsters Naruto would not only have two potential sacrifices, but her monster weaker in defense like Empress's Guard would be exposed, allowing him to do a lot of damage to her life points total. Two more Stanby phases until she could use Soul Exchange. ''Draw!'' with her next card drawn she could only by time. ''I activate the spell Card Artic Tundra.'' Now that this card is in play every following monster you normal, flip, or special summons gains an ice counter on it or I can chose to place one frozen counter on this card. I then summon Frozen Hound of the Empress in defense mode.'' (1500) A creature with thick, white snow fur was summoned. ''I end my turn!''

''I tribute one of my Chibi Kits and summon Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh!'' (2300) ''Now I choose to attack your Cold Enchanter!''

''Not so fast! I activate Twin pillars of Ice! Since I control a face up monster I place this card in the Spell and trap card zone with 2 Ice Pillars on it. This card is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. I remove one of my Ice Pillar Counters so not only is my monster not destroyed in battle, all battle damage is reduced to zero.'' she declared as Naruto's attack was rendered ineffective.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. ''That ice of yours has always proved troubling. Something tells me you're going to try and make the most of it.''

''Hey what can I say, its what I do.'' she replied, using one of Naruto's own phrases causing him to chuckle even harder. ''I play Different Dimension Capsule. This allows me to select one card and remove it from play. During my second standby phase after its activation I can destroy this card and add the removed card from my hand. Though I end my turn this time I'm going back full force in the following turns.''

''My turn! Draw!'' she exclaimed as she drew a monster. _'This is bad. The card he chose can only be Osiris. _''I tribute Empress's Solider. from my hand along with Empress's Knight, and Empress's Guard to summon Empress's Batallion.'' (2800) ''I end my turn!'' Next turn she would be able to gain control of her removed monster.

''Alright, let's see what I get.'' Naruto replied as he drew his card. ''Not something I can use.'' he admitted with a twitch. ''I end my turn.'' he said with a shrug.  
Asuka drew her next card. ''Alright, here I go. First I activate Cold Enchanter's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand I place an ice counter on your Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh. Then I activate my face down card Frozen Embrace of the Empress. Your monsters with Frozen counters now lose the ability to attack, switch battle positions, and can't be used as a tribute. For every counter on them the monsters can't attack for those numbers of turns.'' she explained. ''I set a card face down and end my turn!''

Naruto began his turn by drawing a card. He drew Cyber Kitsune, that would allow him to take out Asuka's monster. ''I tribute one of my Chibi Kits and summon Cyber Kitsune in attack mode.'' (2300) ''I now attack your Cold Enchanter.''

''Reverse Card open!'' Asuka's Blizzard wall appeared. ''I switch Cold Enchanter to defense mode.'' she explained as the Ice User was destroyed. ''As a result an ice counter is now placed on your Cyber Kitsune.'' she finished as Naruto's monster was frozen over.

Back in the arena everyone was watching with rapt attention. ''Man, Asuka-san really has Naruto-san on the ropes.'' Junko commented.

''Yeah, and they haven't even brought you their stronger monsters yet. It Asuka-san continues there's now way Uzumaki will pull out a win.''

''No way!'' Shou exclaimed. ''Aniki has gotten out fo worse jams then this. He won't go that so easily!'' he argued.

''But he already lost a previous round against Asuka-san! How many people have you've seen done that?'' she argued.

''In the end it all comes down to one thing!'' Misawa cut in. ''Naruto-san's impeccible strategy and drawing power versus Asuka-san's new duelist prowess.''

Back at the duel Naruto began his turn. ''I kept in my how much of a pain your counters could be. I made sure to have a few spells that could counter your traps and spell. Luckily I can happened to draw Mystical Space Typhoon. Now I chose to destroy your Frozen Embrace of the Empress.'' he began getting rid of a potential problem as his Rai Vixen was now once more usable. ''Now, I activate Sacrifice and Gain. I tribute 1500 life points to draw three cards. I now destroy my different Dimension Spell Card to summon The Oshirisu no Tenkūryū. I now tribute my Chibi Kits and Rai Vixen to summon Sky Dragon Osiris!'' the weather began to change as harsh, hurricane winds and thunders echoed in the background. Asuka crouched down, using her arm to hold down her deck while using other hand to hold down her skirt. ''The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power.'' a powerful red glow erupted from the card and went into the sky. The massive form of Osiris appeared out of the sky as section of its body appeared out of the clouds that formed. Its head emerge from the dark cloud as a roar echoed from is two mouths. (5000)

The Students and staff alike were awestruck. ''Aah, so this is God Osiris in the flesh. It looks absolutely glorious.'' Pegasus stated as he took a sip of his 'fruit juice.'

Naruto Sr. meanwhile merely just watched. '_A battle between two gods. Its always an interesting site. Now other, lets see what you got.'_

''My word and here I thought the God Cards were hidden away in a place only Motou could get too.'' One of the members of the Chair spoke from a nearby table. ''Lord knows many people put both time and money into trying to get their hands on them.'' this person was an older gentleman. Stuffy mustache, balding head, and dressed in navy blue clothing.

''Though I questioned the wisdom of letting school children use such cards. They should be in a museum.'' another chair member spoke. This time a rather plump woman with pearls around her neck.

It was always a spectable. People on corporations and boards following the money and never having picked up a dueling monster card in their life. ''It appears this duel is in Junior's favor, no?'' Pegasus asked the elder Naruto.

''He hasn't had much to push him. Asuka-san on the other hand had to fight to push herself to be on this level. Having someone that talented willing to put in some hard work makes the most frightening progress.'' Senior replied as Junior continued his duel.

''Now Osiris! Attack her Empress's Batalion!'' Naruto ordered as Osiris fired a beam of power from his mouth obliterating Asuka's monster. ''And now I play a Spell card from my hand, Lullaby of Obedience. By paying 1,000 life points I can take a monster from my opponents deck with eight stars or higher as long as I guess the correct name of the monster in my Opponent's deck.'' Asuka's eyes widened in horror at that revelation. Naruto was going to take the Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei from her deck. ''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk otherwise known as God Obelisk.''

0000  
Asuka: 5800  
Naruto: 3400  
000000

Their friends watched as the two of them met in the center as Asuka handed Naruto her god card.

''No! So cruel! What's Asuka suppose to do now?'' Junko wondered. The gang were all on the edge of their seats. Osiris's presence could be felt from there, even to those who weren't spiritual sensitive. An explosion of chatters, rumors, and exclamation followed the summoning of Osiris.  
_  
''Oh man he's unstoppable! He's got two god cards man!''_

_''Asuqueen is toast! How do you beat a God card without a God card?''_

''Man. Red King might be as good as Kaiser.''

''Asuka-san is backed in a corner.'' Misawa began with a terse frown. ''This very duel could devolve into a game of chicken depending on how its played. Using her monsters to destroy Naruto's weaker monsters leaves her vunerable to Osiris's power. There is also the fact that Spells, Traps, and monster effects to eliminate and freeze monsters are useless against Osiris and can only buy her so much time until Naruto-san gets a chance to summon God Obelisk as well. Even if she can neutralize the rest of his monsters, nothing can stop Naruto-san from discarding Osiris from his hand and using Premature Burial, Monster Reborn, or Both to circumvent a pattern of a new monster summoned in defense and Osiris attacking each turn. This all comes down to whether or not she adjusted her deck to eliminate cards from Naruto-san's hand for the case of him summoning Osiris.'' Misawa finished as Naruto ended his turn after placing another card face down.

Asuka looked at the solitary card in her hand; Soul Exchange. How was this going to work? Without Obelisk there was nothing in her deck that could combat Osiris on equal ground. So she drew her next card, Akashic Record. ''I play Akashic Record! I draw two cards and show them to you. If either of these cards have been played during the duel they are removed from play.'' the two cards she drew were her Empress and Card of Burial Magic. ''I activate Card of Burial Magic. By removing three spell cards from my graveyard allowing me to draw two additional cards.'' she explained as she drew two more cards and went about her Standby phase. ''I place one monster face down in defense mode...'' _There's nothing I can do. Nothing at all. The only reason Naruto would place another card face down and weaken Osiris is to account for the possibility of the cards from his hand. If I were to use Cross Sacrifice and summon Ice Empress I might...no, he knows I have Ice Empress so why would he? Is he trying to bait me? Could that be Monster Reborn? He could eliminate my Empress using Obelisk against me and that would leave my field barren to attack. He could my life total down to mind and a simple Premature Burial at the right time could bring either Obelisk or Osiris back if he waits after finding a means to clear my field by Spell/Trap or summoning an additional monster. Gah! Then there's God Obelisk attack. Getting two monsters on the field and sacrificing them after getting Obelisk could instantly win the duel for him. Either way I can't risk my Empress. I could resurrect her using my resurrecting cards, but that would mean losing my one turn summoning of the gods as well.'' _Asuka then reread the text of Cross Sacrifice. '_Will this even work. Spells like Monster Reborn allow you to chose, but it doesn't target. So even if I want to use Cross Sacrifice I doubt it'l work anyway. ''_...and I end my turn!''

Naruto drew his next card and Osiris returned to 4,000 attack power. ''First I use Cyber Kitsune to attack your defending monster!'' Naruto declared as his monster fired on Asuka's defending monster. ''Now, God Osiris, attack her directly.''

Despite bracing herself the attack knocked Asuka off her feet. Her cries reached Naruto's ears as he remained firm while Asuka collapsed to the ground.

000  
Naruto: 3400  
Asuka: 1800  
000

Asuka's breathing was shallow as her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't recall the last time she was in such pain._ 'I...I can't get up.' _she thought. _'No...I...I can't do it. I'm not strong enough.' _she thought as she tried to get up to no avail. '_Just once I wanted to prove I was strong enough.' _she thought as her mind drifted back to her memory.

_She was entering one of the Obelisk training rooms and low and behold Naruto and Shou were standing opposite of Manjoume and his gang. Reds always cowered or were brow beaten by the blues, but he, he was different. He stood proud and tall. ''Hey, what are you all doing here?'' she questioned. Wondering just what was going on. She herself was dodging some of the older male students who started flirting with her and avoiding her personal space. She figured with everyone at the banquet she could slip away and calm her nerves.  
_

_Manjoume grinned at her. "Tenjouin-kun!" said Manjoume. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world."He turned his head and kept his grin."I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the Academy can be," Manjoume finished._

_Asuka kept her gaze on Manjoume."It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start," she informed him. Manjoume grunted and ordered the two Obelisk boys to follow after him. That left only Naruto and Shou in her presence._

_"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group," she warned them. "After all, they're a lousy bunch." she informed them. She went to one of the same prep schools that Manjoume did for a short time. He was not only rather cold, but ambitious as well._

_''I never one to usually run away from a challenge, but I'll take your advice to heart. I won't antagonize him but if he comes after me he better expect a challenge.'' Naruto turned to leave but stopped. ''I noticed you from among the crowds. You're not like the others. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you?'' he asked her. Asuka saw that in his eyes wasn't a smitten boy, just one that was friendly.''_

_So instead of changing the subject like she usually did she actually gave her name.''Tenjoin...Tenjoin Asuka. The welcoming party at Osiris Red will be starting, you should hurry and make it back.'' she informed them.  
_

_Naruto then once again smiled at her. Something she remembered he would often do, that relaxed, confident grin that assured you that everything would be okay,''See you later then Tenjouin-san.'' He took off at a rather quick pace as Shou called after him._

_"W-Wait up, Aniki!"_

_Asuka watched the two boys run, smiling at Naruto._

_The next time she saw him was when he went to answer Manjoume's challenge. That first duel though ended up being interrupted by the campus security. She could also never forget the time he saved her life from Titan.  
_

The first thing she heard was the sound of birds tweeting. She lifted her head and came face-to-face with Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Her."You're alright...thank Kami.''

Now alert she began looking around, spotting Hayato and Shou.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

''About earlier...forgive me I didn't know. I hope you can accept my apology.''

She smiled at him and told him it was okay. Then there was the glow. The clue of her brother's identity and their discussion. That discussion that resulted in them being on first name bases.

'No matter what Tenjouin-san I'll help you find your brother. It's a promise of a lifetime.''

''Uzumaki...''

''When I saw how hurt you looked earlier. I never...I never want to see you hurt again,'' He said as Asuka lightly gasped. Her cheeks started to heat up. ''I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile. So let me be your strength.''

''Uzumaki...''

Naruto turned his head. ''Please...call me Naruto.''

''Fine...but only if you call me Asuka.''

''Right then, Asuka-san. We should be there in a few minutes.''

She didn't say anything more as she rested her head against Naruto's back. It seemed everyday the blond did or say something to surprise her.

_''Asuka...despite that being the term of the agreement I want to alter it.'' _Would any other guy have gone for opting for dates instead of winning her as a fiance? Maybe Hayato, he was a nice guy. In all honesty her food was in more danger then her Chasity from him. Shou? The poor boy would have a conniption at such thoughts. He too was too sweet of a guy to try and take advantage of it. Naruto though, he made her feel cute. He asked instead of putting so much pressure on it.

_ ''How about you let me take you out on a couple of dates instead? Say about three?''_

_She was relieved yet disappointed. She should have been happy, but a small part of her wanted Naruto to notice her. So she said those words that began it all. ''I accept your proposal.''_

The nature of their relationship was stormy. Revelations of his back story and so many other things. Then there was there date at the beach and him helping her grow stronger. His feelings for her, him supporting her helped her grow as a person. Showing her that she didn't need to shut everyone out all the time. So just this once she wanted to win. To show him how much everything he did meant to her and how she improved because of it.

_''Asuka-san! No! Come on get up!''_

''Don't give up Blue Queen!''

''You can still win! Show him Blue Pride!

''Show him why you're AsuQueen!''

Even if she couldn't hear them. She could somehow sense, feel the support of the students!

_''Blue Queen Asuka-san!''_

_'Blue Queen Asuka-san!''  
_  
_'Blue Queen Asuka-san!''  
_  
_'Blue Queen Asuka-san!''_

''Asuka...don't give up!'' Naruto's voice resulted in her eyes snapping open. ''Tenjouin Asuka, my Asuka! I know you can do this! You're not the type of Queen who will just stand behind me and support me, I've realized now. You'll stand right by my side and help bring order to the chaos right along side of me. Now, its time for us to finish this.'' he stated as Asuka pushed herself to her hands and knees.

''I...'' She moved up into a hunched over position. Gathering up her deck of cards that fell she scooped up and shuffled them before putting it back in the Deck slot. ''...will not...'' she stood tall and proud and grabbed the top card of her deck, preparing to draw.

'_Is that you,, Tenjouin Asuka-san?' a cultured voice spoke from behind Asuka. The Obelisk Blue was sitting on one of the bench with all her cards spread out. Racking her brain again and again she couldn't come up with any combination of cards that could defeat Naruto._

''Yes?'' she responded, turning around and her eyes widened. It was Pegasus J. Crawford. ''P-Pegasus-sama.''

''Aah yes, I thought it was you. How are you enjoying the new cards I made?'' he asked, indicating to the cards that made up her new Empress style help.

''They've been a great help Pegasus-Sama. I appreciate it.'' she stated as she got up, clasped her hands and bowed.

''Now, now, no use for all of that. I was thrilled in partaking the challenge in making decks as powerful as Senior-Kun's deck. As you've known I've released several new style decks in the past years to recreate the power of those legends. Unfortunately there are those who copy and make...hhm what's that term? Unwielded?'' he asked.

''Broken?'' Asuka corrected.

''Aah yes, broken decks. People new to duelist monsters being defeated by these broken duelists all the time is not good for business and simplifying banning all these cards from official tournaments all the time is bad for business and a waste of good money. So I thought, why not rediscover some of these old Archtypes and boost their power. It also improves the worth and value of old cards and adds a bit more fun into guessing and wondering what card will be a part of a wonderful new strategy. May I see your cards?''

''O-Of course.'' Asuka couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that she just stammered in front of one of her idols. For a large amount of time Pegasus remained silent. Looking over every single card in her collection of dueling monsters. The big even that was going to occur, without a doubt a tournament meant another chance to face Naruto. This time she was determined to win.

''This won't do. This deck is not powerful enough to defeat Junior-kun.'' Pegasus stated, causing Asuka to deflate a bit. ''That is, without particular cards. That deck has cards used against the God Cards in the past by Naruto Senior. It might include a card that allows the user to get their hand on their opponent's monster. If you wish to win you must not try to pray on a perceived weakness, but use his strength against him. So I will give you three cards which will make both your decks equal in power, the rest will simply be up to you.''

_Pegasus informed her as he presented Asuka with three cards. Two monsters and one Spell. _

''Lost this duel!'' Asuka stated as she drew her next card. _'The First,' _she thought as she played the other card in her hand. ''I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to resurrect Empress's Batalion right back to the field!'' she exclaimed as her field now had a powerful protector. Osiris's second mouth let loose a blast that shaved away 2,000 of the monster's attack points. ''I then activate Empress's Sacrifice. By sending my Empress to the Graveyard I can draw three additional cards to my hand until I draw three cards or a monster card.'' With that Asuka drew three cards. ''I now use Empress's Batalion special ability and separate it into three monsters. I now place two cards face down and activate Exchange!'' when she finished this declaration Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment before a smile broke out on his face. Without missing a beat he separated Obelisk from the rest of his cards and walked over, and taking Asuka's Empress in Exchange._ 'What the hell? Why did she give me her Empress? What card could she have that benefits me having one of her most powerful monsters?'_ he couldn't help but think. Despite how much dueling experience he had, even he was stumped. '_Shit, Asuka-chan has a strategy set up. A strategy I can't read.' _he softly exhaled.

''The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. I summon you! God Obelisk!'' a mighty blue light erupted from Asuka's duel disk as tremors was sent across the island. As the Skies roared with Osiris, the grounds trembled at Obelisk's wake! Emerging from the depths of the earth the blue giant stood to meet its counterpart. Both creatures boasting a massive attack power of four-thousand. Osiris shot first, crippling Obelisk of half its attack power, but this attack would soon be shrugged off in a matter of seconds. ''God Obelisk, destroy his Cyber Kitsune!'' Asuka ordered as the mighty warrior's fist shattered Naruto's cybernetic fox. ''And with that I end my turn!''

000  
Naruto: 2000  
Asuka: 1800  
000

''I knew you could do it Asuka. Now, the real duel begins!'' Naruto declared as he went about undergoing his turn, ready to unleash the full force of Osiris power.

00  
Chapter End  
000

So yeah. Its a two chapter duel. And this time this two part duel is really at the halfway point and not even the climax. Well the second climax. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy. I promise after this tournament thing and the Reggie thing will be getting back to some humor and romance (maybe filler) before continuing the Seven Stars arc. I know you guys are going to need a moment to relax.

000  
Cards  
0000

Empress's Knight  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1200  
Defense: 1800  
Effect: Combine with Empress's Guards and Empress's Solider to form Empress's Batallion.

Empress's Guard  
Type: Warrior  
Atrribute Water:  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 800  
Defense: 2000  
Effect: Combine with Empess's Knight and Empress's Solider to form Empress's Batallion.

Empress's Solider  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 6  
Attack: 2200  
Defense: 500  
Combine Combine with Empress's Knight and Empress's Guard.

Empress's Batallion  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 2800  
Defense: 2100  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing ''Empress's Knight'', ''Empress's Guard'', and ''Empress's Soldier'' from your hand or your side of the field. You can Tribute this Card to special summon ''Empress's Knight'', ''Empress's Guard'', and ''Empress's Soldier'' from your Graveyard.

Rai Vixen, Disciple of Ramuh  
Type: Kitsune  
Attriute: Thunder  
Stars: 5  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 1200  
Effect: One of three kitsune disciples of the legendary trio elementals. When summoned to the field add another disciple monster from your deck to your hand.  
Description: Long Semi-wavy hair. She wears white ceremonial robes and has long blonde hair. At her hips were daggers.  
''I summon to the field Tri-Elementia Vixen!'' The three monster cards merged and formed a human female with Kitsune ears and three tails, a red, blue, and yellow one. The roots of her hair were red followed by blue and finally yellow. She was wearing a grey armor top with a design of Fire, Ice, and Lightning tattoo across it and a long skirt that reached to her knees. In her hand was a torque with three crystals embedded in it's tip with blade pointing from it's bottom.

000

By Deltabeta 26 I think

000

Monster: Frozen Hound of the Empress (LVL 3 ATK 1300 DEF 1500

Card Type: Aqua/Normal

Card Description: A trusted creation made to protect and serve their empress  
as much as possible.

Magic Card: Arctic Tundra

Card Type: Field Spell

Effect: Either place one 'Frozen' counter on each monster your opponent normal  
summons, flip summons, or special summons, or a counter on this card. If this  
card is destroyed or removed from the field, activate one of the following  
effects: Add 1 'Frozen Utopia of the Empress' from your deck to your hand, or  
your opponent can't attack you for as many 'Frozen' counters were on this  
card.

Magic Card: Frozen Embrace of the Empress

Card Type: Continuous

Effect: As long as this card is out on the field, monsters with 'Frozen'  
counters on them can't attack, switch battle positions, and can't be used as  
tribute. Depending on the amount of counters the opponent's monster has, is  
how long this effect stays in play (for example, a monster with three frozen  
counters can't do anything for three turns.)


	51. Arriving to the Academy!

The Academy Duelist

0

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

0

Author's Note

0

Another classic getting a reimagining. I haven't updated this fic in so long. I can finally get rid of the bad and improve the good. Making this story its own thing. With that enjoy this reimagining.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto looked on in awe at the solitary island that floated in the southern seas. He still couldn't believe several things. One, that anyone was willing to build an academy dedicated to teaching a children's card game. Two, that people could actually take classes and earn credentials in said children's card game. Three, that said card game was popular enough to have its own channel and had a major grip on the economy of this world. Though, nothing still beat the terrorist organization the 'Rare Hunters' who was trying to take over the world with said card game.

'Duel Academia High school.' Was the name of this school. With each journey to each new world even discovered more and more of just how...unique...humanity could be at times. He absorbed in the information in the pamphlets that were passed out. Obelisk blue for the superior grade students or the rice and privileged kids. Then there was Ra Yellow for those who did well on the exams or the average students and finally Osiris Red for the flunkies or those who barely passed the exams.

Naruto scowled at the incessant chatter of the many students on the plane. It was far too noisy and hectic for him to relax. He began looking around until he spotted someone. "Hey, aren't you the guy who dueled Chronis?"

"Yep! Pretty cool duel huh? I can't wait to meet more strong duelists." The multi-colored haird boy replied with a bright grin. "I'm Judai, what's your name?"

Naruto chuckled, the enthusiasm from this guy rolled off in groves. "Uzumaki Naruto, second generation."

"Sugo...no way isn't your dad he Japanese champion?"

"Indeed." Naruto replied before taking notice of the person sitting next to him "…and you?"

''Sho...Marufuji Sho...''

''I see...I'll think I call you Syrus.''

Shou had to stop himself from nearly tipping forward. Shou's features were a bit more distinct with light blue hair with light grey eyes that were framed with circular lensed glasses. Plane soon arrived to the island and all the students were disembarked and led to a waiting area by the personnel.

Upon the jumbo screen a man with a pronounced beard and bald head pronounced himself as Samejima, the Headmaster. That beard made him look more like a Sheppard then anything. Naruto began to wonder when exactly he focused on giving people's nicknames.

Naruto scanned the crowd and see if anyone stood out. There was a boy with neat black hair wearing a yellow blazer. If what he read in those newspaper weeks ago this boy was Misawa Daichi, grandson of the famous author Sebsatian Daichi.

Another was a blond whose hair was sporadically arranged, with a large part trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She wore fingerless gloves and like many of the other females a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots.

While the other two were more composed and at ease with confidence the other person held an air of arrogance around him. He was also in blue like the blond but had black hair layered in two sections, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He wore the standards blue outfit of the younger members of the academy.

Naruto pretty much missed most of the speech. He already knew he was in red as he chose to make an average deck from his cards for the graduation exam. Naruto notice that most of the reds and little more than half the yellows used their best cards to pass the exam. Big mistake, especially considering the combination's used and how their decks were arranged. So Naruto went with a deck composed of mainly around spell casting creatures and spells. At least this way no one would be able to pick up on his strategy quite yet.

''Oi Naruto,'' Judai waved at him. He and Shou wer by a pedestal of some kind.

"So you guys ended up in red too huh?" he said, taking a seat on the opposite side.

As they were talking, Misawa walked up to them. It seems that the kid was in yellow. The kid had one of the highest scores and he was in yellow. Looks like he lacked the money to buy his way into blue.

''Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Elemental Nations duelist am I correct?''

''The one and only.''

''Curious...I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the plane. Is it outlandish to believe you purposely fought with a strategy to down play your skills? After all he was known for his deception and sound minded strategy of playing on his opponents weaknesses to his strengths.''

''I'll tell you what Misawa. I'll let you be the judge of that next time I duel. Until then I have to go put my things away. See you around the dorms!''

Naruto decided to go see about his dorm, with Jaden and Syrus followed suit. After much pestering by the former he agreed to the duel him, but not until after they settled into a routine. They would soon learn the rooms were set up into four to a cabin where they would meet the fourth member of their little troupe. A fat guy with a hairstyle resembling a Koala. Hayato Maeda!

Ignoring the explanation of the dorm system, as if he was a child of six with ADD, the blond decided to go check out the island. He eventually came upon a duel field which filled the bottom level of the building. To think the amount of money put into this academy could have more than aided thousands if not tens of thousands of starving or sick orphans.

''Man, I am jealous…I'd sure like to duel in a place like this." Judai said in awe.

''You're a student aren't you? I don't see what's stopping you.'' _Man he sure has a one track mind. _

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so," said a voice.

The trio looked up, spotting two boys, both wearing blue jackets, walking towards them. One had dark, teal-colored hair a small rectangular glasses while the other boy had brown, spiky hair.

"You Osiris Red losers have no place here. This is an Obelisk building!'' The teal haired boy said pointing to the crest in the entrance way.

''And rich people tend to wander why a lot of people hate them. Shit like this boasting your better because of your money grates people the wrong way. How about I show you how much your money means in the real world." If there was one thing he inherited besides his _father's _looks it was his inherit dislike of those who looked down on other.

''Wait a minute! You're the guy who beat Professor Chronos!'' the raven haired Obelisk remarked upon finally recognizing him.

The boy from before Naruto spotted out entered the building looking miffed.

''Manjoume-san!'' Exclaimed the brown-haired student. ''It's the app...''

''I heard you idiot. I'm not deaf.''

''Well aren't you haughty?'' Naruto said, with a smirk.

''Hey don't talk to Manjoume-san like you loser!'' Exclaimed the teal haired guy. ''He may be a first year, but he's the best of the elites. He's been the topped rank academy student in dueling academy all the way back since elementary.''

''Whoop-de-doo. This kid here has a better chance at being number one then this cocky snob!'' Naruto said pointing to Sho who looked like he rather be anywhere but here.

''Aniki...er...um.'' The flustered teal-haired boy stammered.

Said boy's cronies looked like they were about to attack Naruto when Manjoume snapped. ''Both of you quiet down! Now!"'

Manjoume looked at them with a serious expression. ''Don't you fools know anything. He's the son of a great duelist whose one of his skill traits relied deception and mockery. Anyone who can face a Professor like Chronos with his cool intact is someone to watch out for. Due by that I meant fools like yourself. Professor Chronos was overconfident and toyed with him, which is why he lost. I'll be sure to crush this dog quick and efficiently and show him his place.''

''Alright if you think you're better than me let's...''

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" asked a voice.

The boys turned to the speaker as the sound of footsteps grew louder. It was the blonde girl Naruto noticed from before. Her well-endowed chest resting upon her crossed arms.

Manjoume grinned.

"Tenjouin-kun!" said Manjoume. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world. "He turned his head and kept his grin. "I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the Academy can be," Manjoume finished.

The girl kept her gaze on Manjoume."It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start," said the girl.

Manjoume grunted and ordered the two Obelisk boys to follow after him. After leaving, the girl looked at Naruto and Shou.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group," she warned them. "After all, they're a lousy bunch."

''I never one to usually run away from a challenge, but I'll take your advice to heart. I won't antagonize him but if he comes after me he better expect a challenge.'' Naruto turned to leave but stopped. ''I noticed you from among the crowds. You're not like the others. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you...''

''Tenjoin...Tenjoin Asuka. The welcoming party at Osiris Red will be starting, you should hurry and make it back.''

Naruto smiled, ''See you later then Tenjouin-san.'' He took off at a rather quick pace as Shou called after him.

"W-Wait up, Aniki!"

Asuka watched the two boys run, smiling at Naruto.

''Uzumaki Naruto...'' Asuka said to herself.

Within all the dorms they were celebrating.

The Obelisk Blue dorms were having an elegant party in both the boys' and girls' dormitories. Whilst in the Ra Yellow, it was somewhat the same only around a table of exquisite food. As for in the Osiris Red…well…

The Osiris dorm had a few strange looks at their food, which consisted of a bow of white rice, a plate full of what was some type of small fish, and two other bowls of food, though they didn't get much of the strange stares seeing as everyone had their gaze on the rice and fish.

"What is this?" About almost everyone in the room said.

One person compared the food to the other dorms.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" he said. "And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!"

Everyone focused their gaze on a fat cat with light brown, somewhat orange-tinged, and dark stripes curled up on a table, asleep. He woke up and stretched out, letting out a loud yowl. Afterwards, it curled back onto the table, everyone's gaze still focused on it.

"He's a cat…?" Asked another boy.

The cat looked at everyone as the sound of footsteps caught their attention. The sound of footsteps seemed to be getting closer until a tall, young man, wearing a white dress shirt if with a dusky-red necktie, black pants, and a belt, popped out from behind the drapes hanging over the doorway. He seemed somewhere between his mid-twenties or so and had a kind-looking expression and long black hair pulled into a pony tail with his bangs framing his face. His eyes were hid behind their lids and the square-lensed glasses the man wore.

Everyone within the room stared at the man with question. The man waved at them welcoming.

"Hello, children," he said, having a German accent. "I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya! And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya."

"Alchemy!" Someone exclaimed.

The outburst caused everyone, and I mean everyone, to focus their attention on them, which had happened to be on Naruto.

''What? Am I the only one that think it's strange that we're learning Alchemy at a school that focuses on teaching children and teens how to play a children's card game?'' They continued to stare at him which resulted in the blond and withdrawing his complaints; at least vocally.

''Man screw this I'm going to rob some food from the blue dorm.'' He murmured only loud enough for Syrus to hear.

''But Nauto-Aniki that's against isn't it?'' Shou asked Naruto who began to scowl.

''Tch, Screw the rules I'm hungry!"

Naruto decided to stay until the crap snack (he refused to acknowledge it as a feast.) was done until he would sneak away and still some food from the blues.

Happily munching on a piece of Duck, he couldn't believe those bastards got duck; he traveled down the path back to the dorm. As he entered the dorm his PDA rang.

Taking out his PDA he played the message.

"I'll be waiting on the Duel field at midnight. We'll duel with the Ante Rule with both of our best cards at stake. Come on, if you've got the guts…"

With that said, the video message was over.

"Wait a minute. How the hell did he get my number?"

Hayato, having overheard the message, looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "That pep of his ends here…" he said, rolling to his side to get more comfortable.

"You're so lucky Naruto." Judai pouted, jealous that the blond was already being challenged to a duel.

"Wait Naruto-aniki didn't Asuka-san say we shouldn't deal with them?"

Naruto looked at Shou as he grabbed the doorknob. ''You came here for a reason didn't you? Buck up and toughen up. Are you going to believe that nonsense those rich boys spout that you're nothing because they have money or are you going to do something about it? That's the way I see.'' Nothing else was spoken as they traveled to the destination.

"Heh, you really came, Number 110." Naruto spotted Manjoume with his group on the center of the room on the platform. Manjoume had his arms crossed, his duel disk on his left arm. ;;

''Time to see if all this elitist talk was just talk.''

A few moments later, Manjoume and Naruto faced each other on the opposite sides of the duel field. "You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Professor Chronos!" said Manjoume.

''Ready when you are rich boy.''

"Listen up!" he said. "We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best cards at stake."

Both duelists shifted their duel disk from standby to active mode, shouting out 'Duel!' afterwards to begin the duel. Manjoume took out some cards from his deck as Naruto did likewise.

0

Manjoume: 4000 LP

Naruto: 4000 LP

0

"It's my turn first!" Manjoume said, taking out another card from his checking the card and his deck hand, Manjoume looked at Naruto and placed the card into play."I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Manjoume said. A card appeared on the field as a zombie materialized on top of it in a defensive position. (Def 1000)

0

Attribute: Dark

Type:Zombie

Level: 4 stars

Attack:1000

DEF 1600

Effect:Continuous

0

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Manjoume said as he placed a card face down onto the card platform.

Manjoume stared at Naruto with a small smirk on his face."Duels contain the element of luck as long as there's drawing," Manjoume thought. "However, what decides a match is a strategy based on careful calculations."

Manjoume' smirk widened. "Obelisk Blue against Osiris Red…" he said. "The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!"

Shou gasped as Naruto looked at Manjoume with a serious expression.

"Your quite confident that you're smarter than me. Let me show you the difference in our skill. I summon Nogitsune level 4 in attack mode.'' A black furred Kitsune materialized. The talisman for Darkness gleam an eerily purple on its head.

0

Name: Nogitsune Level 4

Attribute: Dark

Type:Kitsune

Level: 4 Stars

Attack:1900

Def:600

Effect:Optional Trigger.

0

Then I equip my Nogitsune level four with Axe of Despair raising its attack power to 2900 and destroy your Reborn Zombie. The Zombie gave an exaggerated wail as Nogitsume hurled dark blue fox-fire flames from its tail to destroy it. ''I activate my Nogitsune's special effect. By sacrificing a thousand of its attack points I can summon a Kitsune monster with attack points level than a thousand from my hand or deck and special summon it to the field in defense mode'' Naruto shuffled through his deck until he found his choice. I choose Kit the young Kitsune in defense mode and place a card down face down end my turn.''

0

Attribute: Normal

Type: Kitsune

Level: 2 Star

Attack: 700

Defense: 400

Effect:Lingering

0

"Seems your better then I gave you credit for Osiris red. Though this duel has just begun.''

''It seems you are better than you shown huh, Uzumaki-san?''

Judai and Shou turned around and saw Asuka walking up to them.

"A-Asuka-san," said Shou.

''Kitsune cards...only one duelist was known to duel with Kitsune cards. Just trying to assemble a deck costs the fortune. That leads to only one conclusion. That Uzumaki-san cards consist of cards from the deck of the legendary Elemental Nation Duelist as he called himself, cards based off of ancient folklore from the various nationalities of the world.

Manjoume drew a card. ''I place one card face down in attack mode and end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card as well. I sacrifice my Nogitsune level four and Kit the Newborn Kitsune to summon Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior in attack mode.'' The copy card version of one of his sensei's that he gave to Pegasus in the form of an idea.

0

Attribute: Normal

Type: Shinobi

Level: 8

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2200

Effect:Optional

0

''That monster has 300 less attack points then Nogitsune had. Why did Aniki summon him?'' Shou wondered out loud.

''I think I heard about that card. The E.N. Duelist used it at battle city. That's indeed that man's deck, but if he's attacking Manjoume's face down monster he most have a plan.''

''Now I attack your face down monster.'' Charging up a Raikiri the card copy version of Kakashi charged forward and attacks the monster.

0

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

Attack: 1200

Defense: 1400

Effect: Trigger.

0

Manjoume: 2600.

Naruto:4000

0

''It's a shame for you Osiris red you activated my trap Hell Blast. Since you destroyed my monster I can destroy the monster with the lowest attack on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard and both of us take damage equal to half its attack.

00

Manjoune: 1300

Naruto: 2700

00

Not to mention since you also destroyed my Hell Solider I can activate it's special abilities. When it's destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the graveyard the battle damage I take that's inflicted to me is done to your life points as well.''

Naruto's Life points dropped down to 1300 hundred as well. ''Hhm...I end my turn.''

''This duel is pretty close. Both are at 1300 and with no monsters on his side of the field Uzumaki is open to Manjoume's attack. I hope he has something up his sleeve.''

''Alright drop-out time to end this...'' Manjoume said drawing another card.

''Yes lets...'' Naruto said as the smirk never left his face. _''Once he attacks it's all over.''_

However, before Manjoume could attack, Asuka overheard the footsteps approaching through the halls. With the students at their dorms only conclusion came to Asuka's mind.

"The security guards are coming!" she cried out, both boys halted their duel for the moment. "With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours… you can get expelled for breaking regulations!"

A blush appeared on Manjoume's cheeks as he realized Asuka had watched his duel.

_"Asuka-san was watching my duel?"_ Manjoume thought.

The teal-haired boy from Manjoume's group interrupted his thoughts.

"Manjoume-san, this is bad!" he said.

Manjoume scowled and turned, about ready to make his way out.

"That's enough for tonight," said Manjoume. "I'll take care of my win."

''My ass you will. It's a draw. This match isn't over until one of us runs out of cards or our life points hit zero.''

''I've seen plenty. With no monsters I would have wiped your life points out in the next turn. It was luck you got this far."

"Aniki, they're gonna find us!" cried Shou.

Asuka looked around and motioned at the Osiris Red trio to follow her.

"Come on, this way!" said Asuka.

Shou nodded.

"Hurry!" he said. "Hurry!"

''This isn't over rich boy,'' Naruto said as he followed the two.

A few moments later, three security guards walked into the darkened room and looked around. It was empty.

Meanwhile outside the Main Academy Building,

Asuka stopped and looked back. She leaned back on the wall.

''You're quite the troublemaker aren't you?''

''Funny thing is I can't even deny that accusation."'' How the hell she managed to hear and identify the footsteps as guards I'll never know.

"So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" asked Asuka.

''I'm surprised...he did better than I thought, but I wish I got to play my last card.''

"Is that so?" she asked. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?"

Naruto handed her a card. ''Read this.''

Asuka blinked as she read the text.

''I see...'' She nodded and handed back Naruto the card.

''Well Asuka-san until next time,'' He said with a wave as he walked off.

Asuka stared at Naruto.

"That guy is pretty interesting," she thought, a small smile forming on her lips.

000000

Chapter End

0000000

I remade it to remove a lot of the needless dialogue and bits of me just telling you guys random and needless stuff. I also brought in Judai, going to be changing up a few things here or there. Per usual I'm removing the needless forced comedy for a far more serious story. I'm hoping you guys will grow to love this revised version more than the original.

As per usual I am accepting ideas for original cards.


	52. Duelist Tenjoin Asuka

The Academy Duelist

0

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

0

Author's Note

0

Another classic getting a reimagining. I haven't updated this fic in so long. I can finally get rid of the bad and improve the good. Making this story its own thing. With that enjoy this reimagining.

0

Story Start

0

''Duel Monster cards are made up of: Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, and finally, Trap Cards and Magic Cards. While Magic Cards are divided into Normal Magic, Continuous Magic, Equip Magic, Quick Magic, Ritual Magic, and Field Magic.'' Asuka Tenjoin answered in explicit detail in response to Chronos's question.

"Bellissimo!" said Professor Chronos as she smiled and clasped his hands together. "You had no difficulty at all. That Question was far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It was just a basic question," Asuka replied, sitting back down into her seat.

Professor Chronos looked around the class.

"Now then…" he said, his attention focused on Naruto and Shou. "Signore Marufuji!"

Shou stood up quickly in his seat, replying nervously.

"Y-yes, sir!" said Shou.

Professor Chronos smiled, making Shou a bit more nervous.

"Please explain to us what field magic does," Professor Chronos said.

"L-Let's see...…f-field… magic is…" stammered Shou. "That it's...uuh...''

''Even a kindergartner knows that kind of stuff!" Someone from the class, specifically Obelisk Blue remarked.

The Obelisk Blue section of the class began to laugh, Manjoume also snickered as Shou's face flushed from embarrassment. The Ra Yellow section began to laugh as well, though quietly, Daichi just stayed quiet. Naruto looked at Shou, smiling reassuringly to him.

"Just relax Shou. If you don't know you don't know. Just be sure to study next time that's all.''

Shou stayed still, frozen from embarrassment. Professor Chronos looked at Shou, smiling somewhat from the reaction he expected.

"Very well, then," said Professor Chronos. "You may step back."

Shou sat back down in his seat as Professor Chronos went on about his reaction.

"You can't even answer the basics of the basics," Professor Chronos said, shaking his head. "...as expected of Osiris Red.''

Shou looked down,''I know what it is, but I was too shy…"

''Hey sensei,'' Naruto suddenly started. ''Knowledge and dueling ability aren't exactly the same right? Despite the fact I'm in Osiris Red I still managed to beat you with a half hearted deck.''

Professor Chronos gritted his teeth as Naruto smirked and bit his handkerchief he took out really hard to prevent himself from doing something inappropriate during class.

"Mamma Mia!" Professor Chronos said through his teeth.

The Osiris Red section of the class as well as a few from the other two began to laugh at Professor Chronos's reaction. Naruto held up a V sign with a goofy grin, having noticed the looks on him. Asuka looked at Naruto, intrigued by his behavior.

Chronos quickly changed topic to reign in his temper. "Now as you should know there are monsters you can only summon by combining two or more monsters. Anyone who isn't too dimwitted will know I'm talking about fusion monsters."

"Hey Naruto," Jaden leaned over to speak with his friend. "If we were to have a test just on fusion monsters, that'd probably be the one time I'd get an A."

"Considering how often you been sleeping through classes this week I believe you." Naruto responded with a chuckle. "I never considered you a fusion specialist. Are you a specialist of Gladiator Beast of the Five letter monsters?" he asked as Judai's expression morphed into one of a clueless student taking a test.

"Ok. Maybe if it was about elemental hero fusions."

"I'd find it easier to believe that. As for me, I know about a lot of fusion types, but I don't use them myself. I rely on specialty types that support each other and whose strategies and setup rely throughout the duel."

"Yeah, I saw your entrance duel against that Chronos-sensei," Shou said. "Those were some pretty cool monsters you used against him."

"Thanks Syrus. Though you haven't seen anything yet." Class soon came to an end as the group found themselves in their next class. Naruto still couldn't help but wonder still how alchemy pertained to a children's card game.

Daitokuji was now explaining to the class what alchemy was as he sat down behind the podium, petting his cat in his lap.

"Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but…" he explained as he continued to pet his cat. "…in a broad sense of the word, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances..."

Naruto was paying little attention as he was day dreaming. He and Asuka were sitting on a bench. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder.''Oh Naruto...your arms are so big and strong. So manly. I want you! I want you now!'' Just about when they were to get it on Naruto was interrupted from his wonderful, sexy dream.

"Naruto-Aniki, thanks for earlier," Shou said, Narurto looking at him with misty eyes.

Naruto cocked his head and looked at Shou. ''You...you ruined my wonderful dream for that?''

"Huh?" Shou blinked.

Daitokuji finished his explanation and looked around, his smile ceasing as his attention was on Shou and Naruto whose widened eyes were alert that the professor was looking at him and Shou. Syrus quit talking unless you want a second teacher on your case.''

''Marufuji-kun," called Daitokuji.

Shou quickly stood up from his seat nervously. "Y-Yes, sir!" said Shou.

Daitokuji smiled at Shou."Can you help me catch Pharaoh?" Asked Daitokuji.

Shou looked perplexed, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face from anxiousness."P-Pharaoh…?" Shou said questioningly.

Daitokuji smiled."It's my cat," he answered.

Shou looked at him owlishly before jumping up slight at a loud meow and the feeling of something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw a fat cat, Pharaoh, rubbing against his leg.

Elsewhere within the Main Academy Building in an office room, Professor Chronos was writing on a paper with a Quill, gritting his teeth at the events that happened earlier that day.

"How dare that whiskered bastard humiliate me like that!" He said to himself, placing down the Quill on his desk. "If you think that I will leave it at that, then you're sadly mistaken."

Professor Chronos folded the paper neatly and placed it inside an envelope. Taking out something from his desk's drawers, he stuck it onto the envelope as a makeshift seal. He grinned as he looked at the envelope; its topmost flap now sporting the makeshift seal that kept it closed…a pink kiss print. ''This is good...'' Chronos then laughed an evil laugh as he gazed upon the result of his work. He was now going to get his revenge on Naruto, all because the blond beat him in a children's card game.

Naruto lucked about and noticed Shou wasn't there. Today is not that kid's day.

The groups of boys were soon greeted by a woman in her twenties. She had maroon-colored hair with a thick spike of it hanging over the right side of her face. She had dark grey eyes and wore a lilac and white uniform with the Academia emblem on the right part of the jacket over her was wearing silver, lilac-gem earrings and lipstick the same shade of maroon as her hair and looked quite 'healthy' in the right places.

''Hello students, I am Ayukawa-sensei. I will be your health and fitness teacher. I also happened to be the head Nurse, nice to meet you all.''

''Wait a minute. Now that I think about. Why the hell is there a Gym class as well at an academy dedicated to teaching people how to play a children's card game?' Naruto asked he was so confused. Though the best answer was probably so the students would exercise and not become obese or something along those lines.

Elsewhere Professor Chronos appeared in the boy's locker room. He looked around cautiously and then began to open every locker, searching for Naruto's locker.

''Where could that trouble maker's shoes be?" Professor Chronos asked himself. As he opened each locker. ''What luck. Each of these lockers is unlocked.''

Professor Chronos kept searching through the lockers, stopping when he spotted Naruto shoes within the locker, a name label confirming that they were the right ones. Professor Chronos snickered and placed the letter right on Naruto's shoes, grinning widely afterwards. He then left the room quickly, not wanting to be caught.

Shou who was not having a good day rushed into the locker room. He went to his locker where Naruto's shoes were coincidentally stored. The latter's locker was filled with all sorts of snack cakes and such he sold to the other students. When asked how he inquired them the blond merely said trade secret. Said blond was also making a killing with 'Chumley' as he called their roommate for simplicity being his biggest customer.

Shou noticed a letter on top of the shoes. ''Could this be...' He noticed the letter and looked to his right and left suspiciously. He hid behind the lockers to read the letter in private.

"'From the first time I laid eyes on you, I liked you. I can no longer contain the hot burning passion within me. I want you...'' Shou began to blush. The things that followed were not for a child's eye.

"'Tonight, wait at the back of the girl's dorm. -Tenjouin Asuk-WHOA!" He startled and fell back. ''I...I got a love letter from Asuka-san?' he thought to himself as he began to fantasize about the unlikely meeting.

''Shou-kun!''

''Asuka-san!''

The field with flowing flowers day dream came and went.

That night Naruto returned to the dorm room. As nice as it was the ogle the sexy teacher/slash nurse he could have wished there were some female students in red or hell even yellow. Quite a few in blue were snooty and wouldn't give him the time of the day because of his placement. Forget his nice attitude, nice fit body, or duel prowess apparently statuses were everything. And what the hell did gave those girls the right to be snooty. The only reason half of them got into blue was because Blue was the only one with decent plumbing with several showers and separate sex dorms.

This pissed Naruto off his father more than anything that an an Asexual bastard like Kaiba was too cheap to fit the other dorms properly.

''Hey Koala-man.''

''Hey...you got the snack cakes?''

''You got the money?''

Elsewhere at the Obelisk Blue Dorms. ''Honestly, Asuka's figure is outstanding. Everyone's Jealous!'' One of the girl's declared.

''Stop staring, will you!'' Asuka chided as a faint red blush of annoyance appeared on her face. ''It's embarrassing!''

''Momoe's bust is getting a bit bigger, no?'' Junko teasingly asked.

''Oh, My...where is Junko-san touching?''

Professor Chronos gritted his teeth as he hid within a bush in the back of the girl's dorms, specifically behind the girl's bathhouse ignoring the loud chatter of the girls. Having been waiting for a good amount of time for Naruto to come, Professor Chronos was the ginger tipped blond had yet to come. His plan was nowhere near close to completion.

The blonde-haired professor gripped the camera in his hand that he was going to use on Naruto had that ginger-tipped bastard arrived to use as evidence to report his for late night trespassing around the girl's dormitory…which boys are not allowed to intrude unless invited and only during the day! And of course the Head Master would be too stupid to ask why Chronos was at the dorms. It was the perfect plan.

_'I'm getting laid! I'm getting laid! Asuka-san, I'm coming!' _Shou thought as he rowed to his destination.

''So what's up with you and the Uzumaki boy?'' The reddish-brown haired girl asked the blonde.

''That Osiris red boy. Loud, cocky, and he seems to have no pride with who he socializes with. Right Asuka-san?''

Asuka though seem to be in here own world. ''Whatever is fine...'' She said, her eyes closed as if she was day dreaming. ''...that kind of guy...'' She turned seemingly unfazed by whatever the other girl was saying.

''Asuka-san!'' Exclaimed the reddish-brown haired girl as the dark haired girl asked her. ''Misawa from Ra Yellow is cool, isn't he?''

It would've been the perfect plan had Chronos not picked the wrong locker. From his spot in the bushes he spotted Shou. He sprouted out from the bushes with a horrified face. ''WHAT HAPPENED? HOW COME IT'S SHOU MARUFUJI!''

''Wha...'' one girl cried out.

''Aaah!'' another one scream as she hastily covered herself with a towel.

''A pervert!" a third girl cried out, pointing to the direction of where the cry came from.

Several girls cloud in pajamas and robes took noticed of the midnight prowler dressed Chronos.

''Someone get security!''

''Mamma mia! If I don't get out of here I'll be expelled instead.'' Now if only he had seen the ground was slippery when he slipped into the water.

Before Shou could realize what happened he was surrounded by over a dozen girls dressed in night clothes. Founding himself tied up and looking at the two girls who were bathing with Asuka earlier clad in towels.

''We have you now you pervert! You can't escape.''

Soon enough Shou found himself inside the illustrious Obelisk female dorm. It was filled with elegant curtain and drapes. The stairways and wall were painted with a fancy cold coloring and in the middle was a water fountain. With that type of money they could have at least got Osiris red a decent toilet.

"Ah, you said you received Asuka-sama's love letter?''

''Yeah that's right. So if you can let me go.'' Shou said with a face that said 'it was all a terrible misunderstanding'.

''Baka!'' The reddish-brown haired girl said. ''How can the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Asuka-san, give someone from Osiris Red like you a love letter?''

''I'm not lying. It said to wait at the back of the girls dorm tonight and was in my locker.'' Despite his hands being tied with a rope and bound he was able to pull the letter from his pocket. Asuka took the letter from his grasp to examine it herself. A small blush came to her face as she frowned. ''I wouldn't write such...dirty things.'' She found herself unable to come up with the words to describe what she saw.

The black haired girl got haughty and said, ''Guys from Osiris Red don't even know this?''

''Eh!" Shou adorned a look of confusion. ''...Then who is from?''

''Weird,'' The brown haired girl said noticing something. ''This is addressed to Uzumaki Naruto.''

''N-No way!'' Shou's face tightened in disbelief. She showed him the letter. ''It's true.'' A sweat dropped developed on the back of his head.

''You got lured here by a fake love letter. You sneak in and worse yet you're mistaken about it. How pathetic.'' Junko chided him with a contemptuous look. She rested her bladed fists on her hips. ''Really, take responsibility for your actions.'' Junko, the brown haired girl continued.

''Yeah.'' Momoe agreed.

Asuka was quite through the whole berate-ment. ''Let's report this to the school.''

''How dare you peep into the bathroom! You have no dignity.'' Momoe accused him.

''I DIDN'T PEEP I SWEAR!'' Shou screamed, a panicked expression formed on his face.

''What are you girls doing gathered there?'' Ayukawa sensei asked as she stuck her head out of the hallway entrance.

The girl's shared a quick look and moved in front of Shou to hide him front sight.

''Nothing sensei. Sorry did we disturb you?''

''Whatever it is you girls should hurry up and get back to your rooms. Good night!''Ayukawa then promptly left.

''What are we going to do Asuka-san?'' Junko wondered.

''I have a bit of an idea of what happened.'' She folded her arms. ''Someone planned to frame Uzumaki Naruto as a pervert, so they borrowed my name to call him over.'' She smirked_. 'Isn't this interesting. Sooner or later, I would have duel directly against him anyway.'_

After somehow masking her voice Asuka sent a fake message to Naruto's PDA. Not more than five seconds later Naruto rolled up in a rowboat at the stairway.

''Whoa that was fast,'' Momoe stated.

''ANIKI!''

Naruto looked up as surprised plastered his face. ''You already figured out I was missing and being held hostage so you came to save me.''

''Yeeeeah...that's right Shou. That's the exact reason why I rowed over here to the girl's bathing area late at night. To save you...anyway, any reason why do these three have you tied up?'' Lucky bastard being tied up at the whim of three girls.

''This...can be a long story or a short story.''

''This guy peeped into the girls' bathroom!''

While Naruto acted appalled on the outside he was mentally congratulated Shou. Perhaps the boy had hope yet. Ah yes, Naruto would take him under his wing.

''I said I didn't peep!''

''If the school knows about it, he'll get expelled.''

''Hey you, how about you duel me?'' Asuka asked confidently as Naruto blinked in surprise. ''If you beat me, I can forget about the Peeping Tom Incident.

''I already said I didn't peep!'' Shou said, becoming annoyed at the accusation.

''And if I lose?'' Naruto wondered what she had in mind.

''Then you turn yourself in with him and become expelled as well.''

''Don't do it Aniki.''

''You know what Shou you're right. I shouldn't risk my spot to try to save you. It was nice knowing you...'' Naruto turned back as if he was going to get on the boat to the disbelief of the others.

''What are you doing!" Shou cried out in disbelief.

''Well you said I shouldn't do it.'' He pointed out as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

''I didn't mean it! That's just the type of thing you say...'' he explained, still shocked that Naruto was considering actually abandon him.

Naruto sighed, folded his arms and resigned. ''Fine, I accept the terms.''

Fifteen minutes later they were both on the lake with their duel disks ready. Both in boats with their respective dorm members in the boats.

Unknown to them, mostly Naruto not caring Chronos was not too far away watching this development.

''Duel!'' They both declared as their discs flickered to life.

0

Naruto: 4000

Asuka: 4000

0

''I'll go first...Draw!"' Asuka drew a card with her right hand as she gripped the rest of them in her left hand.

''I summon Etoile Cyber!'' A humanoid blue and red skin monster with long red hair appeared. Her attack power was that of 1200. (Only Rarely used, Major Plot Related or original cards will have their full details typed out.)

''Next, I put one card face down, and end my turn!"

Naruto had already begun visualizing his choice of background song which was none other than sexual healing. Dream Asuka was clutched onto Naruto's arm. ''I can't believe you beat me. I am so turned on right now.''

''Aniki!''

''Huh what...?''

''It's your turn.'' Shou said as Naruto came back to reality.

''Right my turn,'' He drew a card. ''I summon my Nogitsune level 4 in attack mode and attack your Etoile Cyber.''

Neglecting my face down how reckless. ''I reveal my face down card! Double Press.'' The card reverted the attack from Asuka's monster to her life points directly. Naruto was just as surprised as the others at that development.

0

Naruto: 4000

Asuka: 2100

0

''My trap also has the effect that the monster being attacked can attack an opponent directly. Not only that but my monster has a special ability to increase its attack by 600 when attacking directly.''

Said monster did a spin and seemingly kicked Naruto to the chest.

0

Naruto: 2200

Asuka: 2100

0

_'Damnit it man! Why the hell do holograms seem to hurt?' _He thought in annoyance as he clutched his hand. It was one thing when it was a Shadow game or someones dual spirit being destroyed but come on. ''You really are something Tenjouin-san. To think you would use such a strategy.''

''What? It's already over?''

Naruto placed two cards face down. ''My turn is over now.''

''Then, it's my pleasure,'' She drew another card. ''I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!'' Another duo colored female monster of violet and white with skate blades on her arm. ''Next I use the magic card, Fusion! The two become one, Cyber Blader.'' This time a bladed woman with all four color schemes and green haired appeared in the place of the two monsters. Its attack points were that of 2100. ''Now I attack your Nogitsune Level 4 with Cyber Blader.'' With a Spin kick level four Nogitsune was destroyed. ''I end my turn.''

0

Naruto: 2000

Asuka: 2100

0

''As expected of Asuka-sama, magnificent,'' Momoe praised.

''Just keep going like this and beat that guy badly,'' Junko followed up with.

''Come on Aniki do something. If you lose we'll both be expelled.''

''Calm down Syrus I got this...''

''Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Shou...'' the exasperated teen added.

''Yeah, whatever Syrus...I summon Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress in attack mode.'' A brown haired Kunoichi wearing beige pants and a white shirt with a red dragon on it materialized. She takes out a scroll and summon a Bo Staff.

0

Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress

Level: 4

Type: Shinobi

Attack: 1900

Defense:1450

Attribute: Metal

Effect: When turned face up Ten-Ten the Weapons Mistress gains 300 attack points for every monster that has a weapon.

Second effect: You can destroy a monster on an opponent's side field that has a weapon for a thousand life points apiece.'

0

''Thanks to her primary effect for every monster armed with a weapon she gains 300 points in attack including herself.'' His monster's card attack boosted by 300 points. ''Now I attack your Cyber Blader.'' The Kunoichi charged forward twirling her Bo Staff in hand. With a battle cry the kunoichi brought down her staff destroying the monster, but nothing happened.

''The hell?''

Asuka smirked and said, ''Cyber Blader's special effect: When the opponent has only one monster, it cannot be destroyed in battle.''

''I see...'' Well isn't that convenient. These Obelisk kids are something else. Man the only duelist I know that are half this good are the ones who are well known secondary ones.

''I end my turn.'' Naruto said.

Asuka drew a card. ''I play the spell card equip magic, fusion weapon.'' Cyber Blader's arm transformed into some sort of clasp like weapon and its attack power jumped up to 3600. Naruto whistled, ''Damn that's a hell of a power jump.''

''Now attack Cyber Blader, destroy his Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress.'' Right when it attacked Naruto played a trap.

''I activate Waboku. Not only do I lose no life points during the battle phase my monster remain unharmed.'' He said as the effect of Cyber Blader's attack was rendered useless.

''You really are something Uzumaki Naruto. I guess your win over Chronos wasn't a fluke after all. Manjoume's lost would have been accredited to his arrogance. I don't believe an Osiris Red can beat one of us blue.''

''You really believe that?''

''Prove me wrong by beating me then. Show me you're a skilled duelist that hasn't been riding on the coat tails of luck this entire time.''

''And then, he'll definitely will be expelled,'' added Momoe jovially. ''Show that Osiris red loser what happens when he challenges one of us blue Asuka-sama.''

''I don't care what you say about me anymore. I won't forgive what they say. I won't stand back and allow you to slander Aniki, who came to help me. DON'T LOSE ANIKI!''

''Of course, Syrus. I don't plan on losing.'' Naruto drew his next card and smiled. ''Sorry Tenjouin-san its been fun but it's time I end this. First I activate the spell Monster Reborn! I choose my Level Four Nogitsune.''

''What could will that do? Even with two monster's on your field to negate my monster's special ability your weapon's mistress at 2300 attack and Nogitsune at 1900 it still isn't enough to destroy my Cyber Blader.''

''Aah yes...that poses a problem.'' He said thoughtfully. ''Oh wait there is my face down card.'' He said as Asuka's eyes widen as a revelation came to her.

''I reveal my face down card. The spell card Raigeki!'' A thunder like strike rained down from above destroying her Cyber Blader. ''That leaves you open to attack. I attack with Ten-Ten the Weapon's Mistress and end this duel.'' The Kunoichi attacked Asuka's life points directly.

0

Naruto:2000

Asuka: 0

0

Asuka clutched her head as if she was in pain.

''Asuka-sama are you okay?'' Junko asked with concerned.

''And with that...the duel is done. As agreed I'm taking back Syrus...'' Naruto said as he took the rope from the girls.

''Right, as agreed we won't mention what happened today.''

''Hmph, don't get too cocky just because you won by chance.'' Junko said in annoyance.

''That's enough Junko!''Asuka chided her companion.

''A-Asuka-san.'' the girl reacted in confusion.

''A loss is a loss, Uzumaki-san beat me, so stop acting embarrassing.'' Asuka chastised the other girl.

''Despite it all you really were something Asuka-san,'' Naruto said gaining the three girl's attention. ''You're quite strong. I wouldn't be surprise if next time we duel that it'll be a lot closer than it was now. It could go either way if you work counters more into your strategy.''

Asuka wore a look of surprise on her face. Her title as queen of blue was more or less based on her looks. It seemed most of the others judge her based on her looks then apparent skill. It was refreshing for someone to compliment her on her dueling skills instead of her looks.

The Osiris's red sat down in the boat. ''Well we have to go. Pleasant dreams Tenjouin-san. Say goodbye Syrus.''

''Goodbye Syrus...damnit I mean my name is Shou, Aniki.''

A small smile graced Asuka's face. 'You certainly are an interesting guy Uzumaki-san.'' She looked down at the deck in her hand. 'I made a promise not to use that deck until final year or until I met a worthy rival.

Chronos scowled at this development_. 'Uzumaki Naruto, next time, I'll be sure to get you expelled because you beat me at a children's card game_.' But Chronos was far too tired for any more schemes that night.


	53. The Osiris vs the Obelisk! Promotion!

The Academy Duelist

0

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

0

Author's Note

0

Another classic getting a reimagining. I haven't updated this fic in so long. I can finally get rid of the bad and improve the good. Making this story its own thing. With that enjoy this reimagining.

0

Story Start

0

It was a lazily Saturday morning at Duel Academia, the sun was out and the sky was clear blue. Naruto laid peacefully on the bench as he simply enjoyed the peaceful afternoon.

''It's rare to see you all by yourself, Uzumaki-san!''

Naruto opened his eyes to greet the speaker. It was none other than the Obelisk blue Tenjouin Asuka.

''Well hello to you too Tenjouin-san,'' He greeted her with a friendly smile and a hand wave. It was already a peaceful and relaxing day and spending any time with Asuka would without a doubt make it better.

Asuka looked around. ''Where's Marufuji-san and Yukki-san?'' she asked as Naruto shrugged at her question and sat up.

''Judai's probably getting into some sort of trouble and in the case of Shou I heard he's dueling the opponent for the teacher in-training.'' he clarified as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Ah, Ryuga-san, the teacher-in-training. You know, one of the employment conditions is for new teachers at Academia to duel with 50 students.''

Naruto sat up and stretched his limbs. "50 duels?" 50 duels in a short amount of time sounded like a daunting task. Especially with all the different strategies out there. "So Shou must have volunteered or was picked. I wonder how many duels this guy has won?''

''At this point, he's already gotten 45 consecutive victories!" she informed him to which Naruto jerked up as a look of surprise covered his face? ''45 consecutive wins?'' Even among famed duelist legends forty-five consecutive wins were practically unheard of. Despite Asuka telling him this there was a trouble look on her face. ''By the look on your face there's something more to it?''

''According to the rumors, he takes cards from the students when he wins!''

''The Ante rule? Isn't that an illegal rule, except for special cases on campus? Now that I think about it a lot of kids seem to have forgotten their cards and skipping their practical exams.''

Asuka crossed her arms under her bosom, "Like I said, it's just a rumor!''

''Whatever it is I like to check this out for myself,'' Naruto said as he dusted off his pants. ''Which building are they dueling in?''

In a dueling arena stationed within the Obelisk compound the end of the duel between Shou and the in-trainer was in process. The In-training instructor was Caucasian-American background with raven-colored hair instead of two white strands. His outfit was similar to the Academia instructors minus the crest and his cloak was white symbolizing the absence of color since he was an in-training professor.

Shou didn't know what the hell was going on. Despite his monsters and traps working his magic cards were rendered useless. Despite his effort to duel it was useless. Defeated Shou found himself skulking away in defeat.''Syrus!''

Shou came to a stop and fell to his knees. ''Hey man? What's wrong.''

Shou turned his head and looked up at Naruto with tear-stained eyes. ''Aniki...M-My cards got stolen...''

''What! Who did this?''

In the Obelisk section of the school the teacher was reporting his status to Professor Chronos.

''Ryuuga, your 49 consecutive victories are quite impressive. You have truly met my expectations of you!''

''I humbly thank you for your words of praise. After one more victory, I too shall become staff next year here at the Academia.''

''Exactly, we here at the Academia are looking for nothing but the best. One more victory, don't betray my expectations, Ryuga.''

''Yes sir!'' _Heh, Heh...I won't betray your expectations...yet! As soon as I gain entrance to the Academia, I'll dispose of you as soon as possible, Professor Chronos! That's right, as soon as I gain status at this school, I will also gain a voice over the dueling community! And when the students who received my teaching spread across the world, the dueling community will be controlled by my thinking! Well, act all high and mighty while you can...until I flatter you all the way into the school!''_

Back with Naruto and Shou in a hallway by the arena. ''That bastard teacher I'll kick his ass.''

''Aniki wait, your opponent is a teacher in training! It's hopeless.'' Shou tried to plead with Naruto who was far too hot-headed to listen.

''Regardless of status a duelist is a duelist. I'll kick his ass all the same.''

''Now where is this bastard?'' Naruto asked as he looked around to see anyone who matched the description he was given.

''Aah! T-That's him!'' Shou exclaimed as he pointed out the man.

''Yo Teme! I have a problem with people like you who steal cards from my friends!'' Naruto rudely exclaimed.

''By ''you'' are you referring to me? Could you be...''

Naruto cut off the man. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Ah, that's right, but is it proper for an Osiris red student to talk in such a manner?'' he taunted the blond. Bringing in the ranking status.

''A fool like many others. A label one get doesn't decide their destiny and all that their worth is. Underestimating me because I'm in Osiris red is a foolish mistake.''

''Ah well...the truth is that I am a card collector of sorts. Marufuji-san over there had some cards that I did not, and he gave them to me.''

''Do we look stupid to you?'' Naruto countered, not being amused at all.

''Well Uzumaki? How many cards would you like to give to me?'' he continued to arrogantly state.

''You really are a fool to think I'll give up my cards that easily.''

''I will be a teacher here as of next year. However, I think it's better for you to think of me as one now. If you give me you cards now, I'll go easy on your grades when the time comes. Actually, I think the cards will be happier being with a duelist of my caliber, and not with leftovers like you all.''

The door to Chrono's office opened. ''I thought I heard a ruckus going on out in front of my room. I see, it was you, trouble maker. And what might you all be doing in a place like this?''

''Well, Marufuji-san here and I were just discussing our duel before and I've heard rumors about how Uzumaki beat you, Professor Chronos, in the entrance exams!''

Chronos frowned, ''I don't wish to remember such a disgraceful thing!''

''If he's so competent I'll be his last opponent.''

Naruto and Chronos exchanged glares.

''Very well. Let us go ahead to the duel arena!'' Chronos said, making way to the arena.  
''Well, all you can do is our best! Since your expulsion is right around the corner...Heh, Heh, Heh...'' Ryuuga chortled as Naruto clutched his fist making a mental note to kick said man's ass after the duel where there were no witnesses.

It was the sixth turn of the duel and Naruto was already doing well. He had two cards faced down and two monsters up in attack mode. Night Fox and Dark Flare Knight. (2200)

0

Name:Night Fox  
Level: 5  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: Dark  
Attack: 2400  
Defense: 600  
Description: A humanoid Kitsune wearing thief's clothing. It sleeps during the day while pilfer unwary travelers during the night.

0

Naruto still had his full life points while Ryuuga had lost 2,250 points.

''I summon Don Turtle! And then, from my hand I activate the magic card Ultra Evolution Pill! I sacrifice Don Turtle in order to special summon Cyber Dinosaur!'' (2500) ''Cyber Dinosaur! Attack Night Fox!''

_'Shit!' _Naruto thought as Ryuuga's dinosaur destroyed his monster and he lost 100 life points. ''I place 1 card face down. I end my turn.''

Naruto drew a card. '_Damn, I was hoping for change of heart, but this card I was hoping for, but it'll do.'' _''_I don't know what you have in mind Osiris Red, but if involves Spell Cards then your only hope of winning this duel has come to an end.'' _Ryuuga thought as he adjusted his ring. A frequency beam of some sort shot out and hit Naruto's duel disk.  
''The hell?'' Naruto gritted out as he snapped shut his eyes. His ears seemed to ring. '_What the hell was that?' _He thought in annoyance. _''Guess I'll have to wait until the end of this duel.''_

_''_I'll start by activating the spell card Block attack...'' Naruto played the spell but nothing was happening. ''What the hell?'' _My card...what if it was that noise?_

Naruto noticed the smirk on Ryuuga's face. Naruto focus his senses around Ryuuga and honed in on the frequency.

_''So that's how he did it. Well two can play that game.'' _Faster than anyone's eyes in the arena could see Naruto zipped over, swipe the ring, and returned in place. Anyone watching closely might have noticed a blue and assumed their eyes were playing a trick on them.

''Let's try this again,'' Naruto said as he crushed the ring in his hand. Ryuuga looked on dumb founded then looked at his hand to notice the ring he used to cheat was gone. '_How on earth?''_

"I activate the spell Block attack to force your Cyber Dinosaur to defense mode.''

The Cybernetic beast moved from a standing position to crouching position with a defense point of 1900. ''Now I attack with Dark Flare Knight and destroy your monster.'' The Dark knight slashed the mechanical beast to pieces. ''I end my turn.''

Ryuuga drew a card and frowned. His entire strategy was revolved around his opponent's misfortunate with spells. With no longer being able to cheat he had to find another way to beat Naruto. The Hyper Hammerhead he summoned in defense mode would have been originally used with Smashing Ground to destroy a monster on his opponent's side of the field, but with Naruto's monster being Dark Flare Knight which upon destroyed would have summoned a stronger monster which too had an effect of summoning two monsters as a result of its effect ruined that plan quite quickly.

It was now Naruto's turn. ''Your winning streak ends here.'' He then activates one of his face down cards. ''Dark Calling From the Beyond. For exchange of a thousand life points I can summon one Dark aligned monster from my graveyard for one turn. I choose Night Fox.'' The Humanoid thief was summoned back to the field. ''Now I attack your face down monster with Night Fox,'' Naruto's monster attack that was twice his opponent's defense annihilated the Hyper Hammerhead. ''I then attack your life points directly with Dark Flare Knight and that's the end of this duel!''

Whether Red, Yellow, or Blue the students all cheered. Whether for one reason or another they wanted to see that arrogant and cheating bastard gone.

''Way to go Aniki!''

''Whoa man Uzumaki is good.''

''Those Kitsune cards are something!''

After the missing/stolen cards of students were found on Ryuuga he was not only kicked off the campus, but arrested for illegal seizure of property as well.

A few days had passed and it was coming close to the end of the first month at Academia meaning the first of the year's monthly exams. Like many students when it came to tough subjects Shou was studying hard at the last minute/praying to a deity. That deity was none other than Sky Dragon Osiris.

Shou faced the poster of the Egyptian God Card monster while wearing a headband with three cards in them. A Monster Reborn card stood on a small pedestal on the desk along with a lit candle each on both sides of Shou in front of the poster.

"I beseech thee…O Duel God, depending on how I score on today's monthly test, I can get promoted from Osiris Red to Ra Yellow! This is sure to be my…Resurrection of the Dead!"

Shou clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Please save poor Shou from the cemetery!" Shou said pleadingly, his voice almost cracking from anxiety. "I beg of you, please!"

''Damnit Shou some of us are trying to dream about As...er our flawless futures and achieving at the job of our choice.'' Naruto pulled the covers up and focused on going back to sleep.

''But Aniki we have half an hour until we have to report in for the test."

''I wouldn't be so worried about Naruto if I were you Shou...'' Hayato started."The test has you compete in your own dorm in both a practical and written part," explained Hayato. "That means all the members of Osiris Red are your enemy."

Shou looked at Hayato with disbelief.

"N-No way…my enemy?" he asked.

Hayato nodded and added, "And since he beat Professor Chronos, Naruto's especially closest to Ra Yellow out of all the Osiris Reds here."

Shou looked at Naruto as he slept before looking back up at Hayato. Hayato grinned.

"If we just leave him be and don't wake him up, we'll gain ourselves the advantage," said Hayato.

Shou glared at Hayato with daggers."I couldn't possibly do that to my Aniki, as his otouto!" Shou snapped, attempting once again to wake Naruto up. "Aniki! Wake up, Aniki! The test is gonna start, Aniki!"

_'Hhm what's that Asuka? You want me to go with the coconut oil instead of baby oil?'_ Naruto was dreaming a dream far too good to wake up from.

Shou scowled as his attempt failed. He stood up and started to make his way out of the room.

"Aniki… damn it!" Shou swore as he barged right out of the room. "Aniki!"

Hayato looked over at the door as Shou slammed it behind him. The koala-resembling boy sweat dropped.

Shou ran towards the Main Academy Building, his thoughts focused on something else.

"That's right," he thought. "This is a duelist's battlefield. I have to beat them before they beat me. I'm trying to be a hard-boiled duelist!"

Shou had just run on to the pathway when he tripped and landed flat face-first.

Sometime passed and Naruto was soon dashing out of the dorm as he headed for the school. The others could have least woken him up...the bastards. Even Judai hadn't bother to wake him up. Probably because of the prospect of today being mostly consisted of duels. It was then something caught Naruto's eyes.

It was a woman, probably within her mid-thirties or so with brown eyes behind oval-lensed glasses and long, brown hair in a braid, trying to push a van up the slope in the path. Naruto came to a sudden stop. Naruto ran towards the woman and proceeded to help her push the van up the slope. "I'll give you a hand, obaa-san!"

The woman looked back at Naruto, baffled.

"You'll be late!" she said. "Don't you have a test today?"

Naruto nodded his head and tightened his fists.

'''I know but I'm not one to typically ignore a person in trouble.''

The woman smiled as she proceeded to move the van up, with help from Naruto."Thanks a bunch!" she said.

Both Naruto and the woman managed to get the van moving after a few tries and proceeded to push it up the hill.

"Nothing to it...''

Later within the Main Academy Building.

Everyone within the room was taking their exam…well, everyone except Shou. Shou had fallen asleep right on top of his exam.

"Aniki…" he said in his sleep. "Aniki…I'm sorry…Aniki…"

"Unforgivable!" Snapped a voice. "Absolutely unforgivable!"

Shou woke up wide-eyed and turned to look at Naruto who just smirk.

''All that studying and you just doze off. Better get to work, hate to see all that studying and praying go to waste.''

Shou laughed awkwardly.

"A-Aniki…" he said.

Manjoume, having been taking his exam, overheard Naruto and Shou. A vein popped out on his forehead as his eye twitched slightly. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands on his desk as he looked down at Naruto and Shou.

"You're a pest, Osiris Red!" snapped Manjoume. "Shut your trap! If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!"

Naruto scowled and faced Manjoume with tightened fists.

"Oi rich boy, bite me!'' Naruto remarked.

Having overheard everything from at the center of the room was Daitokuji.

"Uzumaki-kun, come down here and get a testing sheet...!" said Daitokuji. "There's not much time left-nya!"

Naruto did a 180 and did a salute. ''Right away sir...of course sir.''

From within her seat, Asuka's expression was stern at Naruto's behavior as well as a few others.

_''I can't believe he was this late and showing no consideration for the written test,''_ thought Asuka.

Daichi watched from his seat as Naruto took her test from Daitokuji.

"_How could you be so negligent and yet have such considerable skills, Uzumaki Naruto?"_ Daichi thought as he watched Naruto run back up towards his seat.

A few moments later into the test, the students sitting by Naruto and Shou glared at them as they were both asleep. Laughing to himself as he watched them sleep on was Professor Chronos.

"He finished herself off on the written test, just as I suspected!" Professor Chronos said to himself as he grinned. "All that remains is the practical skills test…"

Professor Chronos laughed to himself again, his grin never leaving his face as he covered his mouth.

"_I look forward to that!"_ he thought.

The test was over once the voice on the intercom announced it.

**"In addition, the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM!"**

With that announced, everyone quickly rushed out of their classes to get the new cards that the store would have received today. They were like animals in a stampede as they ran out of the Main Academy Building.

Manjoume straightened out his test papers as his two groupies walked up to him.

"Let's hurry!" said the spiky-haired boy. "We have to hurry up!"

Manjoume looked over his papers.

"I know," he said.

Manjoume's groupies ran out of the room to go check out the new cards. With that, the room was empty save for Naruto, Shou, and Daichi, who was trying to wake them up.

"Hey, you two!" said Daichi. "Wake up! The test is already over!"

_'I think the black one looks better on you then the red one Asuka-chan.''_

Shou immediately woke up wide-eyed and stood up in his seat at the same time. After a few seconds, a stream of tears ran down his cheeks as his spirits sank low and he shrugged.

"Now I've done it…why did I even study?" Shou sighed in depression.

Naruto woke up a few seconds ago and overheard Shou.

''Relax Shou...I mean when it comes to real dueling written tests only go so far. The most practical application is to test how well you memorized the information. This test in afternoon is where it really counts.'' Naruto reassured.

"Huh?" Judai stirred from his sleep. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at the store," answered Daichi. "They're getting a large quantity of brand new cards during the lunch break, after all."

Shou went wide-eyed as he looked astonished.

"H-Huh!" exclaimed Shou. "A large shipment of cards?"

Daichi grinned and held out his hand."Everybody went down there to buy some, trying to reinforce their decks for the practical skills test this afternoon.''

"W-What about you, Misawa-kun?" Asked Shou.

Daichi kept grinning. "I'm confident in my deck as it is," he said. "I don't need any new cards."

Shou looked at Naruto."W-What about you, Aniki?" asked Shou.

''I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what they shipped. Better than sitting her and doing nothing."

At the store, students were banging their fists on the overhead door that prevented them from entering. Most were impatient to see the new cards and were shouting for the store to open.

"Open up!" They screamed. "Open up! Hurry up and show us the rare cards!"

The sounds of cars screeching as they came to a stop followed by men wearing the same uniform and holding the same baton made everyone stop what they were doing and look back. Everyone looked wide-eyed at the men.

"Who are they?"

The men surrounded the students and ordered them to step back. Afterwards, the men lined up in two separate lines facing each other on the opposite sides. A man in a white uniform walked in the middle of them carrying a suitcase.

"What you guys want…" he said, holding up the suitcase with a big grin. "…is right in here!"

The students cheered and clapped as the man lifted up the overhead door to enter the store. Before entering, the man looked at the students.

"And we're selling them…right now," he said, walking into the store.

The students all smiled widely and ecstatically.

"At last, the rare cards are…" said everyone.

The overhead door opened up fully, revealing an opened suitcase set on a table with a small package within the suitcase that said…'Sold'. The students fell back anime-style as they wailed.

"…_not_ here!" they wailed. "What is the meaning of this?"

The counter girl gestured at the man in the black trench coat standing by the empty suitcase.

"This person has purchased them all," she said.

The students looked at the guy as he held up his hand. "I have already paid the price in full," he said.

Outbursts and complaints filled the room as the students glared daggers at the man who purchased the cards.

"That's low!" said someone.

"Hogging them all to yourself, huh!" said another.

"You fiend!" Added someone else.

Judai and Shou dashed out of the door as they made their way to the store.

Both Osiris Reds slid to a stop and noticed the store was completely empty…save for the counter girl.

"Damn...it's...empty.''

"If no one's here…does that mean they've been bought already!"

Judai and Shou ran towards the counter. "Hello! Excuse me miss but what happened to all the new cards?''

"Well, there were a lot of students here to buy cards…" she explained, sliding down a green package onto the counter to show them. "…and this is the only one we have left."

Shou and Naruto looked at the package with shock.

"Huh!" They both exclaimed. "J-Just one!"

"Well that's rather annoying." Naruto exclaimed as he walked up.

"What should we do, Aniki?" Shou asked Naruto, his expression turning anxious. "We bombed the written test, so if we can at least beef up our decks for the practical part…"

''You and Judai should split it.''

Shou looked at Naruto awestruck.

"You're letting us have it?" Asked Shou. "It's the very last pack!"

''I know Shou...buy it.''

Shou frowned. "But Aniki, today's a really big test!" said Shou. "And we're mutual enemies, too…"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Shou perplexed.

Naruto snorted,"Enemies? Who on earth gave you that idea?''

Shou kept his frown as he began his explanation. "Well, you see…" he said.

Naruto cut Shou,''Meh tell me later. We'll have to focus on passing this test first.''

Shou's eyes began to water at Naruto's generosity."Aniki…" said Shou.

"Wait just a minute there!" said a voice.

Shou, Judai, Naruto, and the counter woman turned to see an older woman walk up to them. Naruto smiled, recognizing the woman as the one she helped out earlier.

"Ah, it's Granny from this morning!"

The older woman looked at Naruto kindly.

"It's not 'Granny'," she said. "Call me 'Tome'."

Naruto smiled at Tome. "So, you work at the store, Tome-san, huh?"

Shou looked at Naruto questioningly. "Do you know her, Aniki?" asked Shou.

''More or less...''

Tome waved at Naruto to catch his attention. "That aside come on over here. I've got something that's very nice.''

Elsewhere Manjoume looked at the deck of cards constructed in his hand which consisted of the many rare cards that Chronos purchased and then the makeshift grave he made with a rock over it. As much as he didn't want to believe Chrono's words of Naruto's victory over Asuka, the much praised Obelisk Queen, it wasn't in Chronos character to admit any failures of the Obelisk blues, especially one of his star pupils. That and Chronos seemed quite adamant at get Naruto expelled for beating him at a children's card game. Going so far as to fix up a match between the two, despite the duelist being from different dorms.

At an early age Manjoume started dueling at which he obtained a mysterious card...a card with a spirit residing within...he thought it was his destiny to become a dueling god and working with that card he entered into many junior champion ships and won them all. Back then, dueling with his spirit...he couldn't help but have fun. And then he enrolled into Duel Academia.

His grades on the school entrance exam ranked him in the distinguished Obelisk Blue. For one as experienced dueling championship winner as him it felt like a fitting rank but...''

_''How could he have gotten into blue already?''_

_''Even though the one who topped the exams, Misawa is only yellow!''_

_''It's gotta be because he's part of the Manjoume family!''_

_''Tch! That's the power of money for you!''_

The jealousy and sneers behind his back were quite rampant. He would show those bastards that slandered him just what he could do. Going so far as to seal way the one who fought with him these shackles himself.

Naruto found himself opposite side of Manjoume. With the idea of promotion to Ra Yellow over his head if he won the duel.

Both duelists placed their decks within their duel disks as Professor Chronos ran away from them as the duel began.

"Duel!" They said.

0

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

0

''Ready richboy?'' Naruto taunted.

"That's Manjoume-_san_!" snapped Manjoume.

Naruto ignored Manjoume and reached for his deck.

"I'll go first," Naruto said, drawing a card.

''I'll play Guardian Stone Kitsune in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn.''

0

Guardian Stone Kitsune

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Earth

Stars: 4

Attack: 500

Defense: 2200

Description: A kitsune warrior that gave up its fleshly body and power to become a stone guardian. It's massive stone frame protects its allies against all attacks.

0

"I end my turn," said Naruto

Manjoume laughed quietly at Naruto's actions.

"Even if you inherited those legendary cards doesn't mean you have what it takes to wield them…" said Manjoume. "I'll show you difference between our skills.''

"Draw!" said Manjoume.

Manjoume smirked at Naruto's changed expression and not to mention the fact the card he drew was the one he got from Professor Chronos.

"_And already, it's a rare card I got from Professor Chronos…"_ thought Manjoume. "I activate the spell card, Magical Mallet!"

''I'm curious...what effect does that card have?''

Manjoume smirked and began his explanation.

"By shuffling this card, along with any cards I don't want in my hand, back into my deck…I'll draw that many new cards!" explained Manjoume. He looked at all four cards in his hand and smirked. "And now, I'll…"

Shou gasped.

"Huh?" exclaimed Shou. "He's going to replace all four cards!"

Daichi, keeping his expression neutral and serious, explained to Shou, Manjoume's intentions.

"If you can drop any cards from your hand you don't want and replace them…your chances of getting the cards you want into your hand gets higher," said Daichi.

"What's more, Magical Mallet isn't a one-time use card," said Manjoume. "Since it'll keep returning to my deck, it'll keep going right back into my hand."

As if to prove his point, Manjoume drew one card and showed it to Naruto. Naruto frowned upon seeing what card it was. It was Magical Mallet.

"_Damn...this duel just got a lot harder…"_

Smirking, Manjoume activated Magical Mallet again.

"I'll return Magical Mallet and another card into my deck and draw two cards again!" Manjoume said, holding up a card he drew. "Come forth! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

A huge, tiger-like jet appeared on the Manjoume's side of the field with 1600 attack points.

"Next, from my hand, I activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base!" said Manjoume. "Once each turn, I can special summon a Level-4 or below monster from my hand! And this turn, I'll special summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" This time a blue, plane-like monster appeared on Manjoume's side of the field. "Gentlemen start your engines," said Manjoume. "Now merge!" W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet flew up into the air and merged with each other by connecting to one another. "VW-Tiger Catapult!" Manjoume announced as the merged creature now had an attack power of 2000.

Naruto's face remained impassive at this creature.

"However, my turn has far from ended yet."

"Next, I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect! By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster into attack mode!" s

Shou and Daichi were surprised.

"No fair!" said Shou. "If his 500 attack guardian stone kitsune gets hit with an attack…"

Manjoume laughed as Guardian stone Kitsune switched from his defensive stance to an offensive one. Though, that was cut short when Naruto activated his face down card Waboku.

''I'm not foolish enough not to cover my bases. The strategies I use on my opponents I figure a counter-defense in case their used on me. As such a card effect or spell used to switch a defensive monster to offense. A 1 in 50 chance is what I figure against a standard opponent and looks like those odds were right. Better luck next time Manjoume.''

Manjoume could only snarl as his perfect start was undone with the effect of a single card.

Watching the duel from above in a different room, were Professor Chronos and Samejima. Professor Chronos frowned as he pressed his hands against the glass to support himself as he got a closer look at the duel.

''_What are you doing Signore Manjoume? After I spent all those money on those blasted cards you better not fail me.''_

Samejima watched the duel closely as Manjoume placed a card face down to finish his turn.  
''Now it's my turn!'' Naruto said drawing a card. ''I play the Iron Tanuki in defense mode.'' A tank sized metal Tanuki appeared on Naruto's side of the field. ''I also place another card face down and with that I end my turn.''

0

Iron Tanuki  
Stars: 3  
Attribute: Metal  
Type:Machine  
Attack: 700  
Defense: 1600  
Description: A battle machine constructed in the shape of a Tanuki it's tough hull makes most standard weaponry ineffective.

0

Shou looked at Naruto surprised.

"Huh?" said Shou. "What is Aniki doing? Defense mode isn't like Aniki at all…"

"With what he's facing at 2000 ATK, it must be the only thing he _can_ do," said Daichi.

Shou looked at Bastion.

"B-But…" he said.

Asuka, somewhere within the gymnasium, looked at Naruto concerned.

"_Naruto, this can't be all you've got…"_ thought Asuka.

Naruto grinned at Manjoume.

"Well 'Rich boy' it's your turn now,'' Naruto mocked.

"Quit it with that!" Snapped Manjoume.

Naruto grinned. ''Well prove it by beating me. Show me it's your skills that got you into blue.''

Manjoume drew a card and looked at it, smirking afterwards.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Next, with the effect of the continuous spell card, Frontline Base, I special-summon Z-Metal Tank!"

With X-Head Cannon with an attack of 1800 and Z-Metal Tank with an attack of 1500 appeared on the field looking like their name suggests on the field with VW-Tiger Catapult, Naruto looked at them, astonished.

''Aw hell...'' He murmured softly as visions of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior came to mind.

Manjoume's smirk widened.

"What's wrong? Speechless," said Manjoume.

Shou and Bastion looked at Manjoume's monsters and gaped.

"Since he has X and Z, that means the only card left is…!" said Shou.

"Reverse card, open!" Manjoume said, his face-down card turning up. "I can use Call of the Living Dead's effect to revive a Monster card from my graveyard! And that monster is…"

A red, robotic-like dragon appeared on the field.

"It's Y!" exclaimed Shou.

Daichi clenched his teeth.

"T-This is bad!" said Daichi.

"Here we go, Uzumaki!" said Manjoume. "I combine X, Y, and Z together!"

Said monsters merged together.

Everyone within the gymnasium looked at the field agape.

"There are two monsters on the field with an ATK of 2000 or higher…" said Daichi. "Does Naruto have any chance of winning?"

"There's more!" said Manjoume."I'm not done yet! I'm going to use my VW-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon for a combination summon again!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult flew into the air and combined with one another, forming into a huge, bipedal-monster with an attack of 3000 attack points.

"This is my VXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" said Manjoume.

Everyone looked at V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Dragon agape in shock.

"And VXYZ's special ability activates!" said Manjoume.

A small whirlwind surrounded Naruto's Guardian Stone Kitsune and caused him to disappear. "VXYZ is able to remove an opponent's card once per turn. Taste and savor it. The sadness of the one who has nothing…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Samejima and Chronos~

Professor Chronos watched the duel eagerly.

"This is simply the best!" said Professor Chronos. "That whiskered punk will be _dropping out_ any moment now!"

* * *

"VXYZ, attack that player directly!"

''I don't think so...'' He said activating his trap. ''Infinite Dismissal. Your monster is paralyzed is paralyzed for one turn.''

Manjoume scowled as Naruto laughed a bit.

''My turn,'' He drew a card. ''First I activate the magic card newborn miracle. By discarding one Kitsune card from my hand I can special summon the monster Newborn Kit from my deck to the field.''

A new born baby kitsune appeared on the field in defense mode.

0

New Born Kit

Stars: 1

Type: Kitsune

Attribute: Light

Attack: 400

Defense: 200

Effect: When destroyed by an opponent special summon one Mother Kitsune to the field.

0

About most of the female population residing in the gymnasium all squealed over the baby Kit.

"Cu~tie!" they squealed.

''Next I'll play level four Nogitsune in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn.''

''Tch...I'll start by using VXYZ's special ability to remove your level four Nogitsune then I'll squash your little pest. VXYZ Catapult Canon destroy his Newborn Baby Kit.'' After destroying Naruto's monster Manjoume didn't get the reaction he thought he would.

''You monster!''

''Oh my god he killed that poor baby Kitsune!''

''You jerk!''

The female populous was not happy.

''Yeah Manjoume why'd you do it? What did my Newborn Kit ever do you know?'' Naruto asked, trying his damnest not to laugh.

''Yeah, what did it ever do you?'' Another female student asked.

''Oh come on!''

''Newborn Kit's sacrifice will not be in vain. I activate its special ability by summoning Mother Kitsune to the field in attack mode.''

A larger than normal fox with two tails appeared on the field.

0

Mother Kitsune

Attribute: None

Type:Kitsune

Stars: 7

Attack:2900

Defense: 1200

Effect: When Mother Kitsune destroys the monster that destroys Newborn Kit as long as that monster is in attack mode it does the additional damage of its attack points to opponent's life points directly.

0

''Tch your monster is four hundred life points too weak to defeat mine Osiris Red.''

''Ah but...'' Naruto held up the card in his hand. ''I still have the cards in my hand and one card face down. Now let me show you my kind of combination. First I activate Meteor of destruction which does 1000 life points weren't of damage as long as your life points are 3,000 or more.'' A holographic meteor crashed into Manjoume who groaned in pain.

0

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 3000

0

''I then activate the spell card Kitsune Ascension which add seven hundred life points to my Mother Kitsune giving it an attack power boost of 3,400.''

Manjoume looked on at horror at what that meant.

''Now I attack your monster with Mother Kitsune!'' Mother Kitsune charged forward as it tackled the monstrosity. Both monsters are then consumed with blue flame and when it dies down only Mother Kitsune remained.

0

Naruto: 4000

Manjoume: 2500

0

''And to finish things I activate Mother Kitsune's special effect. When destroying the monster responsible for destroying Newborn Kit I deal the exact damage of Mother Kitsune's original attack points as long as that monster is in attack mode.''

Manjoume could only look on in horror as he was attack by the monster and his life points dropped to zero.

Shou watched astonished before breaking into a wide smile and cheering like the rest of the students.

"You did it!" Yelled someone.

Shou jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, his grin never leaving his face.

"You did it, Aniki!" said Shou.

"Way to go Naruto! That was an awesome game man!" Judai cheered.

Professor Chronos stared at the outcome of the duel with disbelief. Samejima had his hands on his hips.

"To have that many rare cards and lose…" said Professor Chronos.

Samejima stared at Professor Chronos and grinned.

"It appears that there _were_ grounds for him beating you, Professor Chronos," said Samejima.

Professor Chronos froze and began to walk out of the room.

"You really _must_ excuse me!" said Professor Chronos.

Chuckling, Samejima stared at Naruto who raised his hand in a fist.

Manjoume was still on the ground from his loss. He looked up at Naruto and glared at him with daggers.

"Naruto…" said Manjoume.

''Despite my comments I do admit Manjoume you're actually a decent duelist.''

''I don't need your pity Uzumaki!'' the raven haired boy snarled at him.

''Good...I have no pity to give. A lot of duelists fall into a trap of trying to get out tributes quickly to summon their strongest monster. The thing was you relied far too much on that Canon monster. Even low-level monsters have a set purpose if you use effective counters and other strategies with spells and traps. Relying on a high level monster will only hold you back. When I duel I duel with all my cards as if they're a part of me. The same belief I've always had in my comrades long before I became a duelist. Think about that Manjoume. I look forward to when we duel next time,'' Naruto finished as Judai, Shou and Daichi ran up to him.

"Hey!" shouted Shou. "Hey, Aniki!"

Suddenly, Samejima spoke on the intercom.

"**You have shown me, Uzumaki Naruto,"** said Samejima. **"Your trust in your deck, your dueling aptitude relying on skill instead of raw power…and most importantly, a dueling soul that never gives up in a fight… These are things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. So, as the winner, Uzumakii-kun, you are…being promoted to Ra Yellow!"**

The crowed congratulated Naruto for his promotion. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and yelped slightly when Shou jumped and grabbed him around the waist, giving him a hug.

"You're incredible!" said Shou. "You're just awesome, Aniki! You've overwhelm me!"

''Uum Syrus we talked about this. Personal space,'' He said trying to pry the kid off him.

Daichi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, congratulations, and welcome to Ra Yellow," said Daichi.

Holding out his hand, Daichi smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled and took his hand.

"Right...''Naruto smiled and laughed as confetti rained down from the ceiling. The students cheered for Naruto. Shou stared at him with awe and happiness.

"_So, now, Aniki is an official Ra Yellow student,"_ thought Shou. _"It's gonna be lonely being separated from my Aniki, but…I suppose this is for the best."_

Naruto waved to everyone as they clapped for him.

"_Congratulations, Aniki…"_ thought Shou. _"Congratulations!"_

At the Osiris Red Dorm Shou had just explained to Hayato what had happened.

"Pretty strange…" said Hayato. "There's no way a guy could switch from Osiris Red so quickly, after all."

Hayato stared at Shou, who was sitting by the desk, from his bed.

"That may be, but Aniki's already off in Ra Yellow…" said Shou.

Suddenly Judai realized something. "Oh man, I never got a chance to duel him."

The door suddenly opened and the person Shou least expected to come back entered.

"'How's it hanging?''

Shou stood up from his seat, ecstatic though surprised at the sight of Naruto.

"'Sup…guys…?" repeated Shou. "What're you doing here?"

''Well...I figure things would be boring without you guys. It wouldn't be as fun if I left my buddies behind. So I think I can wait until you guys promote with me or in Hayato's case get Diabetes. Whichever is first.'' _That and they ran out of yellow jackets and won't get another shipment until halfway through the semester. The bastards. _

''Hey!''

Naruto looked up at the upper. ''You can complain when you stop buying snack cakes from me.''

For some reason, something within Shou was overjoyed at that statement. To show it, Shou ran towards Naruto.

"Aniki!" said Shou.

Shou wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him tightly as he cried in happiness.

''Damnit Shou I already told you human contact is my weakness. Let go.''

Shou looked up at Naruto with water eyes.

"I'm so happy, Aniki!" sobbed Shou. "To think that we still get to stay together!"

''Damnit let go!''

''I bet if it was Asuka you wouldn't be complaining,'' Hayato remarked.

''Oh hell yeah I wouldn't be complaining! I'd open to those breasts with open arms. Not to mention the rest of her? Best...hug...ever...''

Shou sniffed,''Same old perverted old Aniki.''

''Hey! Anyway seriously man let go. If I have to drop kick you I will. The last thing we need is to give anyone ideas about shit that doesn't happen here.'' Naruto managed to extract himself from Shou. ''Now if you guys excuse me I have to go take advantage of the knowledge of my card Newborn Kit being a magnet for girls who love cute things.'' And with that Naruto was off.


End file.
